Digimon 2:5 Adventure 03
by CherrygirlUK19
Summary: Dawn Kamiya, the daughter of Tai and Sora, has always dreamed about going to the Digital World. That wish just might come true for her and her friends as 25 years of peace is about to be disturbed...
1. Ep1: A Dream Come True

**_Hey CherrygirlUK here (again XD). If You have been on my deviantART page you will understand what's happening here with why I am reposting this story, and of course the obvious why it has been re-written. _**

**_Well I had thought alot about it and decided to change the beginning as it was so much like 01 and 02. A few people pointed it out so I thought this is a way to improve my writing and creative skills by coming up with my own beginning in a way which is my own. I hope I've done that with this one XD. _**

**_As you can see I've given Digimon 2.5 a title as well. It's "Digimon Adventure 03". If anyone else has a story with that title I apologise. Anyway hope you enjoy the new beginning and thanks to the people that reviewed it the first time round _**

**

* * *

**

**Digimon ****Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03!"**

**Episode 1: "A Dream Come True"**

_**.:Native**__** Forest, Digital World:.**_

The Digital World was usually a happy and bright place where Digimon lived with no fear and roamed around the beautiful lands. But today would mark the day the world would change. 25 years of peace was about to be disturbed…

The day that had started out as a bright and warm sunny morning, had changed into a dull, cloudy and cold afternoon. The sun had disappeared from high in the sky, substituted by grey clouds that would burst with rain at any moment.

No sign of life were anywhere. Usually in the Native Forest you could hear the bird Digimon singing or the bug Digimon moving in between the plants and trees.

But today it was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop. The only sign of life was coming from the clearing situated in the middle of the forest. It was dull. Not as dark as in the depths of the forest but the large branches and leaves blocked the light from hitting the grass and plants on the ground.

Stood in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by a gang of Gazimon, was a young girl with her partner Digimon.

She was dressed in a typical t-shirt and shorts. Her t-shirt was red with a single yellow stripe going down each sleeve. In the middle on the front was a big yellow number one. Her shorts were a denim blue colour which turned up a little at the bottom. On each wrist were dark red wristbands.

The girl, ten years old, stood perfectly still, her messy brown hair blowing slightly in the cold breeze. Any sudden movement could spark the Gazimon to attack. And she wanted the first move.

Her chocolate brown eyes, that matched her hair, moved from the left to the right then back to the left, keeping her attention on all of the Gazimon circled around her and her partner.

The small rookie beside her, an Agumon narrowed his eyes. He slowly moved his claws, preparing to attack whenever his human partner commanded.

"Okay Agumon." The girl finally spoke, shifting her feet a little. "Give them your claw uppercut!" she commanded, stretching her arm out and pointing her index finger at the enemies in front.

Agumon leaped forward pulling his arm back before releasing a lethal claw attack against the Gazimon.

Each strike sent each Gazimon it hit crashing to the ground. Swipe after swipe, Agumon moved around the circle, taking them all out until there was only one left standing.

The brown haired girl flashed a familiar grin. "Just one more left Agumon." She crossed her arms, still grinning as she stepped aside.

Agumon also smiled. Taking this last Gazimon out would be a piece of cake. Mimicking what he did before, he charged towards the last remaining foe with his claws at the ready…..

"Dawn!" a voice echoed from somewhere.

After hearing her name, the girl glanced around trying to identify which direction the person was calling from.

But the scene in front of her began to fade…. The Gazimon disappeared into nothing and everything around was engulfed in darkness….

The girl's eyes snapped open and she sat up groggily letting out a long yawn before stretching her arms as far as they would go. Looking around it finally dawned upon her that she was not in the Digital World but now back in Odaiba Park underneath the tree she had fallen asleep under.

It was just a dream.

But the ten year old girl had wished those dreams would become reality. All the stories her mother and father had told her ever since she could remember sounded so adventurous she always hoped that one day she could live a life like that.

She had her own Digimon partner. An Agumon, just like her father. This was predictable as she is so much like him when he was her age. She had received Agumon on her fifth birthday, along with her own digivice.

She wasn't alone either. Her cousin and friends had also got their own digivices and Digimon when they were younger too. Just the same as their parents. The only thing they lacked was the adventures in the Digital World.

"Dreaming about the Digital World again?"

Dawn titled her head upwards and noticed her Digimon partner sat on one of the branches in the tree she was under. "I've been dreaming about it more lately. Maybe that's trying to tell me something." She replied.

Agumon jumped down from the tree and landed on the grass beside his best friend. "Yeah. It's telling you that you think about it way too much."

Dawn shot him a glare as she got to her feet, stretching again. "Hey I can dream about adventures can't I? All those stories Mom and Dad told me just sound so cool! I'd do anything to have adventures like that. Never knowing what's around the corner, saving the Digital World from destruction, leaping into battle…"

"Hey slow down!" Agumon exclaimed. "Don't get carried away here. If you let those dreams of yours overcome reality you could find yourself in some serious trouble."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "How can I get into trouble if something interesting doesn't happen around here!" she cried out in frustration. She took her orange digivice off her belt and looked at it. "Is there any point in me having this?" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

_**.:Kimura**__** apartment, Odaiba:.**_

It was late evening, and the Odaiba city life had died down a little as people were heading home from work to join their families for dinner. The sun had set and a couple of stars were about to appear in the clear sky.

In one part of the city, near the DaikanranshaFerris wheel were a number of apartment complexes. Some small, and some big. Up on one of the balconies on the 5th floor stood an eleven year old girl.

She had brown eyes and brown thick hair, a few features that had a similar resemblance to her mother. On top of her head was a large grey hat that was on a slight tilt. Her outfit consisted of a blue jumper, with black colours and turn ups and the end of the sleeves. In the middle was a yellow smiley face. Her three quarter pants were a sky blue with a small yellow bag hanging from the belt.

Margaret Kimura sighed and lifted her hand up to look at the object she held. It was a photo. But more importantly it was a family photo. She lost count of how many times she wished time would go back six years.

Six years ago, on a tragic summer day Margaret lost her father. He was killed in a car accident when returning late from work one night. Her mother's face when receiving that fateful phone call haunts her almost every night.

"You shouldn't look at that photo as much as you do." A voice purred from below near her feet.

The owner of the voice jumped up onto the balcony rail. It was her partner Gatomon, her closest friend. "I know how much you miss your father. I only knew him a year before… well you know. But-"

"I know Gatomon." Margaret interrupted, a small unnoticeable tear falling from her eye. "I've moved on. And I know my Mom has too. But there are times when I just miss him so much. And I know she does too."

Gatomon's ears drooped a little and her tail fell limp from her body. She had been sent to protect her partner and be there for her whenever she needed it but when it came to the loss of Tenchi, the feline had no idea what to do. Death was not a problem that Digimon had to come across. They were always reborn.

Margaret sighed yet again and took one last look at the photo before placing it back in her yellow bag. Her eyes glanced down to the ground below when something caught her eye. She spotted her cousin running across the courtyard closely followed by Agumon. She checked her watch and a small smile appeared on her face.

It was 5:45pm. She knew her uncle, aunt and cousin always had dinner at 5:30pm and by the looks of things Dawn was late. This was one of the things she loved about her cousin. Without knowing it, Dawn could always cheer her up even the slightest bit by the silliest little thing.

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Elementary**__**, Odaiba:.**_

The next day was a bright but chilly January morning. The time was 11am and the children were in the middle of their second class at school.

Dawn was sat at the back of her Math class, her chin resting in the palm of her hand and staring off in to space thinking about the Digital World as usual, not paying the slightest bit of attention to what the teacher at the front was saying.

Sat next to her was her best friend Daniel "Dan" Motomiya. A spitting image of his father apart from the blue eyes he got from his mother. His messy maroon hair was being held up by the goggles his father used to wear. He was wearing his usual blue jumper with yellow stripes and black shorts.

"Stop daydreaming and play attention." He whispered to his fellow soccer-team mate. "Otherwise Mrs Sato is gonna have you in detention again."

Dawn wasn't paying attention. She didn't even hear him talk. She was daydreaming what it would be like, roaming the Digital World with Agumon, fighting any Digimon who attacked them and saving Digimon and….

"Miss Kamiya!" the teacher's voice suddenly broke the young girl out of her day dream. "Care to repeat what I just said?" Mrs Sato asked, crossing her arms.

Dawn gulped and stuttered. "Uhh… something about Math?" she grinned sheepishly and resulting in the whole class breaking out into laughter.

Mrs Sato sighed annoyed. This was so typical of Dawn Kamiya. Just like her father. The teacher had taught Tai Kamiya when she had first started out as a teacher at the young age of nineteen and he was her worst nightmare. And now it was happening all over again with his daughter.

"Dawn your math grades are very disappointing. You fail each test I set and if you don't start paying attention in class soon you are going to fail this entire year and have to take the 5th grade again." She explained sternly.

Dawn slumped down in her chair, a little embarrassed as the class was still sniggering at her. _"I'd kill for an adventure to happen soon!" _she thought glancing out of the window.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.**_

An old man, accompanied by a Centarumon were both stood on one of the ledges on Thunder Mountain. The place was dark and flashes of lightning were followed by rumbles of thunder making the area quite fearful. But that didn't bother the two the slightest bit.

"Is it time Gennai?" Centarumon spoke, breaking the long silence.

Gennai took one more glance at the building he had been keeping an eye on for the last few months.

In front of them, on ground level was a huge stone building. It looked like a huge mansion. It was surrounded by a large brick wall with two Ogremon guarding the main gate. The place had been abandoned for years but just recently someone had occupied it and that was who Gennai was keeping a close watch on.

The small old man looked up at the dark sky and watched a flash of fork lightning in the sky. "It is time." He finally replied.

"Are you positive?" Centarumon asked a little uncertainty in his voice. "Those children are quite young and not experienced as their parents. They might not be ready for what they are about to face."

"Nonsense." The old man chuckled. "Their parents were around this age when they first entered the Digital World."

Centarumon sighed. "But-"

"Their parents are too busy with their jobs to protect the Digital World. And I understand that." Gennai interrupted. "It's time to pass the baton on to the children. They have the same qualities as their parents. One of the reasons why I chose them to follow in their parents footsteps."

Centarumon nodded. "I understand Gennai but is having the same qualities as their parents going to help them to protect both worlds?" he questioned.

"Their parents were the best DigiDestined I have seen. And I believe their children have the ability to become as powerful maybe even stronger as them… especially young Kamiya." Gennai replied, smiling to himself.

Centarumon looked out at the building that they had been watching for the past ten minutes. "I just hope you're right Gennai… I just hope you're right."

* * *

_**.:Izzy's research lab, Odaiba:.**_

Izzy Izumi was now a top researcher of the Digital World along with Sora's father Haruhiko and Joe's older brother Jim. Of course their lab had to be secret as the Digital World was still unknown to the rest of the world.

Shortly after the events 25 years ago, Izzy had teamed up with Gennai along with Haruhiko and Jim to create a way of erasing the memories of Digimon from the non DigiDestined of the world.

There had been talks around the world about the Digital World and ways to access it. But Gennai refused to let this happen as a human invasion of the Digital World would ruin the beauties of the land and upset the life of the Digimon.

So currently 25 years later everyone apart from the small group of DigiDestined around the world didn't know about Digimon or the Digital World. All the DigiDestined had been sworn to secrecy and keep it that way for the rest of time.

Stood next to Izzy as he typed away on his computer, was his eleven year old son Jonathon.

Jonathon looked like his mother with her black hair and green eyes. Both his parents were very intelligent, which made him one of the smartest children at school. He was a wiz at computers like his father and loved to hang around the research lab learning more about the Digital World and his father's adventures.

Ever since he received his partner Tentomon, Jonathon had been intrigued by the Digital World and Digimon. He wanted to learn more about how they lived and what the world was made up of. And the only way to do that would be to actually travel there.

But for many years now the Digital World was inaccessible. The portals had been locked by Gennai in order to keep humans out, even at the expense of the DigiDestined not being allowed into the Digital World.

Jonathon glanced around the laboratory. Photos of the Digital World, some with his father and his friends in, were all on the walls. These were the only times he could see the Digital World. Sometimes Jonathon would spend hours looking at the photos, thinking maybe one day he could experience that world.

"I do wish I could learn more about the Digital World." He murmured under his breath. But his father heard him.

Izzy smiled. "It's not that different from our own world in a way. It's parallel with earth. Anything that happens there will have an effect here."

"Also any rift in the barrier that separates the two worlds could result in Digimon appearing here." Jim joined in. "That's happened quite a number of times." He added with a chuckle.

"So I've been told." Jonathon laughed a little. "Still, as dangerous as it sounds. I would like to know what it was like to live like you did and learn so much more." He added. "As long as it doesn't interfere with my school work of course."

Izzy chuckled at his son's comment. He was always putting his school work at the top of his priorities whatever was happening in his life. Some saw Jonathon as a nerd whilst others saw him as an intelligent and sweet boy. Just like his father in some ways.

* * *

_**.:Kamiya apartment, Odaiba:.**_

It was nearing midnight in Odaiba. And Dawn couldn't sleep. She had gone to bed at her usual time of 9pm but another dream about the Digital World had woken her up and since she couldn't get back to sleep.

Agumon was in a deep slumber, sprawled out on the young girl's bed with her pet kitten Cosmo also asleep next to him.

Dawn was lying on her back in bed. Her eyes wandered around her room, which the walls were covered with posters of her favourite soccer stars. She had tried everything to get back to sleep but it was just like her body wanted to stay awake.

She sighed and got out of bed. Walking across her room towards the balcony, she quietly slid the door open so not to disturb the Digimon and cat on her bed. The young girl stepped out onto the balcony and the cold night air hit her fast.

Dawn shivered a little. Heading over to the edge she rested her arms on the balcony rail and gazed up at the night sky glittered with stars. Her parents were still up. She could see the lights shining through the living room balcony door.

Glancing up at sky once more, she knew somewhere up there was the Digital World. A huge world waiting to be explored. She sighed again and turned around walking back into her bedroom, closing the balcony door behind her.

Her room was a little chilly now and the cold must have reached Agumon as he shivered a little in his sleep and grabbed the duvet, pulling it over himself.

Dawn's orange digivice lay on the chest of drawers that was on the opposite side of the room, next to the bedroom door. She had received that when she had befriended Agumon and so far it had done nothing expect tell the time, date and supply her with data of her partner. But tonight, it would do something completely new…

As Dawn walked past it, the digivice gave out two quick beeps and a beam of light shot out of the screen startling the young brown haired girl.

Dawn jumped backed and stared at her digivice. The light soon faded a little until it looked like a small hologram projection playing out from the screen.

Dawn glanced around to see if it had woken Agumon and Cosmo up. It hadn't. They were still asleep. She stepped forward and stretched out her arm. Her hand moved forward to touch the light but as her fingertips were inches away, a figure appeared in the middle of the projection.

She stepped back, studying the man in the projection. He was small with hardly any grey hair on his head. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him in her mind.

"Greetings." The old man spoke, arms behind his back and standing completely still. "I am Gennai. An old friend of your parents."

"Gennai…?" Dawn whispered under her breath. She remembered now. This old man was the same person in the photo her parents had on the wall of them just after they had defeated Apocalymon all those years ago.

Gennai continued. "The Digital World has been at peace for many years. You're parents did a fine job protecting our lands. But I'm afraid evil has made its way into the world once more. It's not up to your parents this time to save our world… it's up to you… It's time to call upon the new DigiDestined, good luck."

And with that, the old man disappeared and the projection ended abruptly leaving the room in darkness once again.

Dawn stood frozen on the spot, taking in what had just happened over the past half a minute. Was that real? Or was it just a hallucination due to her lack of sleep this night….

* * *

_**.:Next morning:.**_

Dawn had just finished getting dressed for school. She clipped her belt in place, slipped her father's old mini telescope into her back pocket and strapped on her two red wristbands on each wrist. The last thing to do was clip her digivice on her green belt.

But today she hesitated a little in doing that final thing that completed her outfit. Her chocolate brown eyes drifted over to the chest of drawers where the digivice still lay. She had managed to get to sleep afterwards that night and when she was woken up by her alarm she wasn't quite sure if that had really happened or it was simply one of her dreams about the Digital World.

The young girl sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have had that cheese and pineapple pizza before going to bed." She said to herself.

Dawn glanced at the clock that hung on the wall and realised she was going to be late if she didn't get a move on. She quickly grabbed her digivice and clipped it on her belt before picking up her school bag and heading out of her room.

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba:.**_

Today wasn't right. The day had started off as a bright, cold winter January morning. The sun was out but a bitter breeze still blew through the air. But that did not last for long.

As the day progressed, thick dark clouds bullied their way across the sky and blocked out the sun's rays. For most of the late morning and early afternoon the clouds just lingered above, threatening to spill rain onto the ground below at any moment.

But now, at 3pm, the air had turned muggy and warm. A sign that a thunderstorm was about to erupt in the sky. And at 3:05pm the first strike of lightning flashed in the sky lighting it up for a millisecond before disappearing again.

Dawn's head jerked up and turned her full attention to the window. _"I don't remember the forecast predicting a thunderstorm." _She thought, abandoning her history test that was in front of her.

Dawn could see the small beach that was situated across the road from the school. The water was usually calm but today the waves were rather rough and the water crashed against the sand in an aggressive manor.

More lightning lit up the sky shortly followed by a loud clap of thunder that roared across the Odaiba city. Dawn glanced beside her to see if Dan had looked up from his test. He hadn't.

The history teacher, Mr Koga, was casting a watchful eye over his class. All the children had their heads down working hard on their test. But his eyes soon fell upon the young Kamiya girl who had her eyes fixated on what was happening outside. He gave a fake cough to alert her.

Dawn snapped her attention away from the window and looked to see Mr Koga looking at her. She smiled sheepishly before lowering her head and looking at the next question on her paper. _"When was Odaiba originally constructed? …. How am I supposed to know that?" _She thought before sneaking another quick glance out of the window.

* * *

_**.:Kamiya apartment, Odaiba:.**_

Another flash of lightning was seen, followed by a thunderous roar that sounded like it was right above the apartment building. It had grown extremely dark over Odaiba now that the sun was denied it's light from shining through.

Dawn's Agumon was stood by the living room balcony door watching the storm grow fiercer. "Something's not right here." He spoke, turning and looking at the other two Digimon in the room.

"It's just a little storm." Biyomon commented before her next comment was drowned out by the deafening thunder.

"Call that little?" Tai's Agumon mocked. "This is one of the worst storms I've ever seen."

The front door of the apartment opened and Sora stepped inside home from work, shaking her umbrella dry from the rain before folding it up and placing it beside the coat rack. "Hey you three." She called to the Digimon as she removed her coat and hung it up before slipping off her shoes.

She walked into the living room and glanced around. "Where's Tai?" she asked noticing he wasn't in his usual place in front of the television.

"He went to pick up Dawn from school." Biyomon answered. "How was your day? You're home early."

"It's this storm." Sora replied before heading into the kitchen to get a warm drink. "There's been a power cut at work so without the computers we couldn't continue with our work so we decided to finish for the day." She continued to explain as she got the coco out of the cupboard.

The front door opened once more and in walked Tai and Dawn. Tai took off his jacket whilst Dawn just kicked off her shoes and headed into the apartment, her clothes and hair dripping wet.

Sora stood at the edge of the kitchen and spotted her walk in. "Get out of those wet clothes young lady. I told you to take your jacket this morning." She told her daughter firmly as she held her cup of coco in her hands.

"I didn't know it was gonna turn nasty and rain did I?" Dawn complained as she began to head to her bedroom.

Unexpectedly, after a huge flash of two of three forks or lightning, all three digivices bleeped and their screens flashed like crazy. Tai took his off his belt and looked at it. "What the heck's going on here?"

And then, to add to the situation the lights flickered before going off along with the television. The Kamiya family watched as the whole of Odaiba was engulfed in more darkness as every light and electrical piece of technology shut off almost simultaneously.

* * *

_**.:Izzy's research lab, Odaiba:. **_

All the lights, computer equipment, everything shut down in a matter of seconds leaving Izzy and his team baffled at what just happened.

"It can't be the storm can it?" Jim asked as he tried numerous times to turn one of the main computers back on. "The lab has an emergency generator for this type of situation."

Haruhiko unlocked the electrical cupboard and checked over everything quickly. "Even that has shut down." He glanced out of the small window that looked out over the dark city. "And by the looks of things every single thing run off electricity has also shut down."

"What could cause such a thing?" Tentomon asked, hovering beside his partner.

Izzy sat there in silence before answering. "There's only one explanation that could cause this. I did some research on this a few years back. The only thing to cause a whole city power cut with bolts of lightning is if… there has been a huge digital rift in the barrier that separates both worlds..."

* * *

_**.:Kamiya apartment, Odaiba:.**_

Sora had fished out a torch from one of the cupboards. The apartment was in almost pitch black with only the slightest bit of light coming from outside. "What's going on?" she asked as she shone the torch around the living room. "I've got a feeling this is no regular storm.

But due to the booming thunder overhead, the bleeps of the DigiDestineds' three digivices could be heard once more.

Tai picked his up off the coffee table where he had left it and took a look. On the screen there was a small map of the area and in the middle was a small red dot indicating one thing. "Hey my digivice is picking up a Digimon reading near by."

"Does that mean a Digimon is in Odaiba?" Sora gasped looking at her own digivice, which was reacting similar.

Tai nodded before looking at his Digimon partner. "Ready for a little battle Agumon?" he smiled, flashing his Kamiya grin.

"You bet!" the overgrown lizard replied flashing a grin. "It's about time I got some practicing. After 25 years I was starting to get a little bored." He added as he hurried over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket he used as a disguise.

"Be careful." Sora pleaded placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Don't be reckless hun. It's dangerous out there with the weather."

Tai smiled and gave his wife a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. This shouldn't take long." He clipped his digivice on his belt.

"I wanna come too!" Dawn grinned about to bolt for the front door.

"Hold it right there kiddo." Tai said holding her back. "You're staying here with your mother."

"What? Why?" Dawn pouted. "I can help fight!" she exclaimed.

"Not today." Tai replied as he headed to the front door with his Agumon. He put his shoes and jacket back on before opening the door allowing the sounds of the storm to grow louder.

"But Dad…" Dawn began to complain.

"No buts. You're staying." Her father said firmly before glancing at his Digimon. "C'mon Agumon. Let's go." And with that he and Agumon left closing the front door behind them.

Dawn clenched her fists a little in frustration. This was her chance to have a real battle with a _real _Digimon. There was no way this was another one of her dreams. She was a DigiDestined now. Gennai had told her so. So why wasn't her father letting her go and help?

Dawn glanced to her right and saw her mother was now in the kitchen washing dishes. Probably keeping herself occupied during the power cut. Biyomon was watching the storm from the balcony door. No one would notice if she slipped out right?

Dawn tapped her Digimon partner on the shoulder and signalled him to follow her. She tiptoed down the hall and quietly slipped on her trainers before grabbing her dark red jacket. Placing her hand on the door handle she ever so slightly pulled it down and opened the door just enough for her and Agumon to squeeze out.

Once they were out of the apartment, Dawn closed the door quietly and zipped up her jacket and putting the hood over her head. Checking she had her digivice, she bolted for the lift with Agumon at her heels…

* * *

_**Zepp Tokyo, Odaiba:.**_

Tai and Agumon were stood outside one of Tokyo's largest performance halls/nightclubs. "Where is this Digimon?" Tai looked at his digivice.

According to the signal they were almost on top of the Digimon but they couldn't see it anywhere. Usually Zepp Tokyo was packed with people out nightclubbing but tonight because of the storm it was unusually quiet, which made it that little bit easier to pick out the Digimon.

Unknown to the two friends two pairs of eyes were watching them from on the roof of the nightclub. There were two figures looking down on them. And because of the lack of light the features could not be seen, just the silhouettes. One was a young girl, the other a four legged Digimon.

As another flash of lightning lit the sky, their features were briefly seen. The girl whose eyes were covered by a pair of shades stood with her hands in her black jeans pockets. Her blonde hair was mostly covered by a dark grey woolly hat but a few spiky strands managed to escape with a chunk falling over her right eye. Her white shirt, with a black stripe running horizontally across the chest, was tucked into her jeans and her long night sky blue jacket blew in the strong wind.

The Digimon, who happened to be her partner, was a large wolf at the champion stage. He had light blue thick fur all over his body with blue markings on the front of his face. He had metal spikes sticking out of his back and his long tail swished behind him.

As they watched Tai and Agumon the girl huffed in an assumed manor and stretched her arm out, signalling for her Digimon partner to attack.

Her partner grunted before leaping off the roof down towards the two unsuspecting friends below…

Agumon glanced up at just the right time. "Look out!" he cried out, pushing Tai and himself to the ground just as the Digimon landed on the ground.

Tai landed with splash in a puddle. "Aw man, thanks a lot Agumon." He groaned, sitting up with water dripping off his body.

"Thank me later." Agumon replied, standing protectively in front of his friend. "Right now we've got a situation on our hands."

Dawn had followed her father and was now peering out behind a wall with her own Agumon. Getting out her digivice she pointed it at the mysterious Digimon and pressed the top button. The digivice scanned the Digimon before supplying the data on the screen.

"Garurumon X." the young girl whispered. "He's a champion Digimon that's been infected with an antivirus. Part of the anti Digimon." She looked up to observe what was happening with her father.

"I've never seen an X Antibody Digimon before." Her partner whispered.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon spat out his small ball of fire, which simply brushed off on the champion's body.

Garurumon X growled under his breath, his long pink tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was going to enjoy destroying these two. He took a few steps back, allowing himself to get a good run and jump at them.

But just as he ran and leapt, someone tackled him in midair. The two crashed against the ground and rolled over at least five times before the mysterious figure jumped off.

The young girl on the roof the nightclub noticed the new addition to the battle and took a few steps back, blending into the darkness.

"Hey Tai!"

Tai, still sat in the puddle, turned his head to the right and saw a familiar figure running towards him dressed in a black rain coat. "Hey Matt. What took you so long?" he mocked, finally getting to his feet.

Dawn and Agumon leaped back into the shadows as Matt Ishida ran past them but he didn't seem to notice they were there.

"Got the alert from my digivice. Looks like you and Agumon could use some help." Matt replied, stopping beside his friend.

Tai grinned. "Me and Agumon are just warming up." He stated grasping his digivice in his hand. "Ready Agumon?" he turned to his partner, holding out his digivice that lit up.

"_**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GREYMON!"**_

Dawn peeked back out just in time to see her father's Digimon change from the small but overgrown lizard to the huge dinosaur Greymon. "Wow…" she smiled, still not believing what she was witnessing.

Garurumon, who was the one who had tackled his X antibody foe, stood on the opposite side so he and Greymon were surrounding Garurumon X.

Garurumon X had a sly grin on his face. He knew exactly what they were going to do and prepared for their predictable move. His eyes moved from Greymon to Garurumon then back to Greymon.

And as if on cue, the two charged releasing their famous attacks. Garurumon X paused for one moment before leaping into the air and perching on the nightclub roof once more. Garurumon's Howling Blaster struck Greymon in the face whilst his Nova blast hit Garurumon head on.

Both fell backgrounds landing on the wet ground as the rain continued to pour. And with the rain, that made Greymon's attacks a little less effective.

"Kaiser Nail!" Garurumon X bounded down from the roof, slicing his claws into Greymon's skin with every piece of strength he had.

Greymon let out an agonising roar that echoed across Odaiba bay but was soon drowned out by another boom of thunder in the night sky.

Garurumon sprinted to his friend's aid and jumped up, opening his jaws and sinking his teeth into Garurumon X's skin.

The X antibody Digimon cringed in pain before swiping his claws. Garurumon backed off just in time, resulting in Garurumon X to wound himself with his own paw.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon opened his mouth and spurted out his ice beam attack. It hit his foe who was thrown back sliding against the ground.

He soon got to his feet and launched himself at his fellow Garurumon. Both wolves began scratching and biting each other any way possible. Garurumon jumped backwards and waited for Garurumon X to pounce. As he did, Garurumon lifted his two back legs up and kicked his foe square in the stomach.

Dawn had this incredible urge to fight but she knew if she did her father would obviously know she was here and would probably ground her for the foreseeable future for disobeying him. She also knew she should be going back home as her mother would probably have noticed she was missing already.

Garurumon X crashed painfully on the ground and landed in one of the many puddles. Greymon made his move and grasped a hold of the wolf's tail and swung him around twice before slamming him against the wall of the nightclub.

The building shook from the contact and the blonde girl on top almost lost her balance. She stepped towards the edge and looked down. Tutting under her breath she unclipped her silver digivice from her belt.

Garurumon X had fallen limp on the ground, obviously wounded from that last attack. He shakily got to his limping on his left front paw, which had been damaged when Garurumon had bit it earlier.

"Alright, looks like we've got him now." Tai grinned.

"Finish him off Garurumon!" Matt commanded.

The girl tutted at her Digimon's tactics. Unimpressed at his first major battle she decided enough was enough. She was already soaking wet and she wasn't going to stand around getting even more drenched just to see her partner lose. Holding her digivice up, she pressed a couple of buttons and it gave two short bleeps.

Just as Greymon and Garurumon were about to finish their foe off, a thick bolt of lightning struck the ground.

Everyone was thrown backgrounds from the sudden impact of the lightning and Dawn and Agumon quickly ducked behind the wall.

Once the dust had lifted, Tai looked up to see both Greymon and Garurumon had d-digivolved back to their rookie forms and were lying injured on the ground. Looking up further he noticed Garurumon X was now back on top of the nightclub. And that was when he spotted the mysterious girl.

"Hey!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The girl ignored his question and pressed another button on her digivice before holding it up at the sky.

Dawn stared up at the sky as the clouds began to split revealing a black dimension behind. A beam of light surged out from the rift and engulfed the girl and Garurumon X. They slowly began to float up into the sky and towards the dimension hidden behind the clouds.

"Come back!" Matt commanded. But his yells were unheard as the two figures disappeared higher and higher.

As they reached the dimension, the light faded and the rift closed up allowing the clouds to reposition themselves in the night sky.

The storm was slowly starting to die down now but the rain still continued to fall heavily. Tai, Matt and their Digimon stared up at where the young girl and Digimon were once stood.

"Who was that?" Gabumon asked.

"I have no idea." Matt replied with a sigh. "But I have a very strange feeling we'll be seeing more of those two."

Back behind the wall, Dawn couldn't believe what she had just seen. One minute that girl and her Digimon partner were on top of the Zepp Tokyo's roof… and now they were gone… Was that the way into the Digital World?

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Ep2: The Adventure Begins

**_Hey, here I am with chapter 2! Hope you like it. I wanna thank the people who reviewed the first chapter. It means alot. Anyway enjoy this chapter and I will try and have the next one up as soon as possible!_**

**_CherrygirlUK_**

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 2: "The Adventure Begins!"**

_**.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.**_

Thunder Mountain was situated in a place in the Digital World that most Digimon feared to tread. For miles around there were dusty wastelands with rocks, some as big as houses, poking out of the ground.

But Thunder Mountain was one that towered above them all. It could be seen from miles away and was easily recognised by the distinctive storm clouds that always lingered at the peak of the mountain.

No matter how sunny or bright the weather was around the mountain, nothing could force the storm clouds to disappear. They had been there since the beginning of time and would stay there until the Digital World's time was up.

The only building around for miles was the stone building at the bottom of the mountain that Gennai and Centarumon had been watching yesterday.

In one of the rooms of the castle, a shadowed figure past briefly by the small window.

"Well, well. I must say I was quite impressed with you're first battle." The shadowed form began to speak. His voice was low with a hint of chilling evil in it.

The figure, male, was wearing a large black cloak with the hood up that covered almost his entire body. What only could be seen was his black boots with metal straps across each one. His face was shrouded in darkness from the hood and only his two piercing red eyes could be seen. His eyes were the only source to his emotions.

"Despite the fact you almost lost to those two pathetic Digimon." He grunted with disgust before continuing. "I think you did rather well considering the circumstances."

The person he was talking to was the girl who had appeared earlier that night in Odaiba with her partner Garurumon X.

She was leaning against the stone wall with her arms crossed. "I can't believe you made me do that. Was there any point?" She muttered glaring at the hooded person at the other side of the room through her shades.

The cloaked figure chuckled. "Don't question my plans dear child. You must have trust in what I do."

The girl stood up right clenching her fists. "Well maybe I would have trust if I knew who I was working for!" she snapped.

The eyes from the hooded figure narrowed, clearly not pleased she had talked back to him. He spun round to face her. "I told you. My identity is not important right now."

The girl's anger was starting to rise. "So you keep telling me. And guess what? I'm sick of it! I've been taking your orders for months now. I'm grateful for what you did, really I am but I think I've paid my debt back, don't you?!" she continued to rant.

"You better watch you're tone child!"

"Find yourself another person to do your dirty work, I'm through!" She yelled, turning on her heel and storming towards the wooden door. Her hand just touched the doorknob when her partner, Garurumon X jumped beside her in an attempt to stop her.

"If you walk out of that door it'll be the last thing you ever do!" the figure's voice bellowed pointing at the door, revealing his black gloved hand.

The young girl's hand remained on the doorknob. She was frozen there for a few seconds before sighing irritably and turning back to face the older boy.

He smiled evilly. "That's right." He chuckled, knowing he had full power over her. "Now get back over here." He demanded.

The girl walked across the dark room until she was a few feet away from him.

"I think I'll be the judge of when you have paid your debt… don't you?" he mocked her. He walked around so he was now stood behind her. "Don't you forget what I did for you."

The girl closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt his cold breath on the back of her neck. "How can I?" she replied in a whisper.

"You were helpless. In the cold and rain with only your weak rookie as protection." He began to say, images of that night flooding back in the young girl's mind. "That monster would have killed you if I had not come to your aid."

The blonde child sighed. "I know."

"And after I destroyed the monster what did you say? You said you owe your life to me. You would repay me."

"I know." She replied again.

"And don't you forget it." He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. He then stood up right and walked around to face her. "Now my child, you're next task. There is a herd of Tyrannomon living in Fossil Canyon. Capture them and bring them to me."

The blonde girl watched as he walked away from her towards a chest of drawers. "You expect me and Garurumon X to take down and capture a herd of Tyrannomon? That is physically impossible!" she exclaimed.

The dark being chuckled and opened the top drawer. He pulled out something. "You are right." He replied keeping the object hidden. "That's why I am giving you this." He turned to face her once more holding up a small syringe filled with black liquid.

"What is it?" the girl asked, giving the syringe a questionable look.

"This is the X antibody virus." Her master replied. "Very rare I know, but I stumbled across a Digimon infected with the virus quite some time ago. I extracted some of the virus from his body and have been creating supplies of it ever since. It's what I used to infect your Digimon here."

"And what does it do?" The girl asked, glancing from her Digimon partner to her master.

"Take a look for yourself." He motioned at her Garurumon X. "It changes a Digimon's strength and appearance as you can see. But, after a little modification I did to the virus, any Digimon infected with it automatically obeys my every command." He chuckled.

"This doesn't help me you know." The youngest replied annoyed. "Those Tyrannomon aren't gonna listen to me even whey they are infected."

"That is where you are wrong child. As long as you have your new digivice, one I created myself with the virus, any Digimon infected will also obey you." He took out something else out of the drawer. It was a brown belt with syringes attached all the way around it.

"Here." He handed her the belt. "You'll need more than one syringe. You must inject the entire virus into their system. I think there is about eight in the herd, but I'm giving you extra just in case any little accidents happen."

The girl hesitated before taking the belt and strapping it around her waist. "Yes sir." She mumbled.

* * *

_**.:Ishida apartment, Odaiba:.**_

Matt opened the front door to his small apartment and allowed Gabumon to limp inside before closing the door behind him.

He flicked the lights on and lazily kicked off his shoes before walking further into his home. "You gonna be okay Gabumon?" he asked.

Gabumon had taken a seat on the sofa. He gave his human partner a reassuring nod. "Yeah. Just some food and rest and I'll be fine." He replied. The rookie Digimon then noticed his friend glancing at a bedroom door that was marked. 'Stacey's room'.

Matt slowly grasped the door handle and opened the door. Taking one step into the room he sighed as he glanced around the small blue painted room.

It was exactly how his daughter had left it five months ago.

Gabumon saw the depressed look on Matt's face. "Don't worry. She'll come back."

Matt sighed once more. "Really? After months of searching an no clues expect one to her whereabouts you really think she'll come back?" The blonde haired man then pulled out the one clue the police had found from his pocket. It was his daughter's blue and silver digivice.

It had been found in the middle of the park. The last presumed place the girl was before she vanished.

"What I don't understand is how she vanished? Surely if someone had tried to take her Gabumon would have been there to protect her." He continued through gritted teeth. Sometimes this situation would get too much for him.

Gabumon slowly shrugged. "I can't answer that one." He replied sadly. "It's like she's disappeared off the face of the earth…"

_**.:Zepp Tokyo, Odaiba:.**_

* * *

It was the next morning, a Saturday, and Dawn was stood outside Zepp Tokyo staring up at the roof. The building was closed until 6pm so no one was around at this time. 

Agumon was stood behind her, wearing his dark blue jacket. "Ah c'mon we've been stood here for ages. Just looking up there isn't gonna open the portal to the Digital World." He said breaking the silence.

"That girl made it look so easy though." Dawn replied sighing. "But if the Digital World is open how come all the computer portals are still closed?"

"Why don't you talk to the grown ups about this?" The overgrown lizard suggested. "They'd be able to find out more."

"I guess." The young girl mumbled looking down at her orange and silver digivice in her hand.

Soon, sounds of footsteps were heard growing louder. Both human and Digimon turned around to see who was heading their way.

A young boy and his Digimon turned the corner into plain sight. "Oh hey Dawn." It was Jonathon with his partner Tentomon. "What're you doing here?"

Dawn clipped her digivice back onto her belt. "Nothin'. What're you doing here?" she asked back.

"I'm on my way to my father's research lab. This is just a small short cut to the train station." The black haired boy replied.

"You spend way too much time in that dumb lab." Dawn replied crossing her arms.

"Hey it gives me a chance to learn new stuff about the Digital World. You're welcome to tag along if you want." Jonathon replied with a warm smile.

Dawn scoffed. "No thanks. I've got better stuff to do on my Saturday morning like-" but Agumon cut her off.

"That's a great idea!" the rookie smiled before he nudged his human partner in the side and whispered "This'll give you the chance to talk to his father about what happened last night."

Dawn sighed. "Yeah… super." She muttered sarcastically.

* * *

.:_**Shuto Expressway Route 11, Odaiba:.**_

Dawn stared aimlessly out of the train window as it crossed Rainbow Bridge. Her elbow was propped up on the armrest of the chair and her chin was resting in the palm of her hand. She gazed down at the bay before watching each metal pole from the bridge pass by.

Jonathon, who was sat in the seat behind her with Tentomon, noticed the girl's bored expression. He leaned forward. "You ok? You seem a little distracted." He commented.

"It's nothing'" Dawn mumbled not taking her eyes off the water outside.

"Hey Jonathon's way more intelligent than you. So don't try to outsmart him into thinking its nothing." Tentomon replied.

Jonathon chuckled. "He's right. C'mon you can tell me."

The young Kamiya girl sighed and turned around to face the older boy. "You wouldn't believe what happened last night." She spoke. "There was a Digimon battle outside Zepp Tokyo." She whispered so to not alert other people's attention.

Jonathon gave her a puzzled look. "Is that why you were standing there this morning?" he then gave a small laugh. "Was this another one of your dreams?"

"No!" Dawn snapped.

Agumon turned around. "It's true. I was there. Her father and Mr Ishida were battling this Digimon that appeared. Garurumon X I think it was called."

"There was also this weird girl on top of Zepp Tokyo's roof. She was just stood there until she lifted her digivice into the air and this light shot down from the sky and somehow she was transported to the Digital World." Dawn explained.

Jonathon and Tentomon both glanced at each other. "Surely sounds like one of your dreams." The insect Digimon said.

"This wasn't a dream!" Dawn exclaimed loudly.

Jonathon smiled and held up his hands in defence. "Calm down. You can explain more when we arrive at my father's lab."

The train exited Rainbow Bridge and entered the city centre before coming to a slow stop at the main station in Tokyo.

Jonathon, Dawn and their Digimon exited off the train with the other passengers. They headed out of the station and onto the streets of the city.

"My dad's lab isn't far from here. Just a few blocks away." Jonathon said, leading the way through the busy streets.

Dawn just nodded and followed the black haired boy. Hands in her pockets she slowly tagged along behind.

She casually glanced down a passing alley way but had to halt and look twice when she thought she saw something. Down at the bottom of the alley was a small patch of light. It was glowing brightly.

"Hey Dawn!" her Digimon's voice grabbed her attention. "What're you doing?"

Dawn looked at Agumon. "I…" she then looked back down the alley but the light had gone. "Uhhh… nothin'. I'm coming." She hurried to catch up with her friends wondering what that light was. Maybe she was just seeing things.

* * *

_**.:Izzy's research lab, Tokyo:.**_

Izzy was busy typing away at his computer. After being informed of the events from the previous night by Tai, he had spent most of the morning trying to figure out how to close the rift in the barrier that separated earth from the Digital World.

Jim walked back in from the other room where most of the electrical mains were. "Well everything back up and running from last night's power cut. Had a little trouble getting the second laptop to work but it's sorted now." He explained.

"That's good. But I'm afraid we've got another situation." Izzy replied.

Before he could explain more, the front door to the lab was heard opening. "Hey Dad!" Jonathon's voice was heard before he entered the main room followed by Dawn and their Digimon.

"Hey son." Izzy greeted him. "Oh hi Dawn didn't know you were coming too."

"Didn't have much choice." The girl mumbled.

Haruhiko, who just walked into the room, spotted his granddaughter and smiled. "Hey sweet pea." He greeted her before taking his seat at his computer.

"Hi Grandpa." Dawn smiled. "What ya up to?" she asked, sitting opposite him.

Haruhiko chuckled. "I'm afraid it's a little too complicated for you to understand."

Jonathon looked over to where the brown haired girl was sat. "Hey Dawn; come tell my father more about what you saw last night." He called.

"Your father explained everything to me last night." Izzy told Dawn.

Dawn stood up. "Did he tell you about the girl? And the weird light that appeared from the sky?" she asked.

The older man nodded. "Everything. And I've already done some research on this and come up with a few results." He explained. He typed a few things on his computer and a map of Tokyo appeared. And on the map were small red dots that appeared for a few seconds before disappearing and popping up in a different location.

"What're those?" Jonathon asked his father.

"Portals. I've called them Digital Splits. You see, these red dots are small portals that keep appearing everywhere in Tokyo. They are small patches of glowing light. They will appear anywhere but will disappear after a few seconds and reappear somewhere else as you can see on the map."

Dawn suddenly remembered the light she saw in the alley. "Hey that sounds like something I saw on the way here!" she exclaimed.

"You saw one?" Haruhiko asked.

Dawn nodded. "Uh huh. It was down an alley. I turned to tell Agumon but when I looked back it had gone." She explained.

"Sounds like a Digital Split to me." Izzy added. "It's been happening ever since last night when that huge lightning bolt ripped the barrier apart. We managed to repair the barrier as much as we could once we had the power back on but I'm afraid it's been damaged way beyond full repair."

"So in result of these damages, the Digital Splits have been appearing all over the city. This means it's a heck of a lot easier for Digimon to cross from the Digital World and into earth." Jim continued to explain.

"You mean we could have a Digimon invasion on our hands?" Jonathon asked looking from Jim and to his father.

Izzy sighed and nodded. "If they ever enter one of those portals from the Digital World, yes."

Haruhiko stood up from his seat. "That's why we're gonna be monitoring all Digimon activity here from now on. As soon as a Digimon enters earth we can pin point it and stop it before it causes damage."

Jonathon looked a little unsure about this idea. "But that means you have to constantly keep an eye on things. Won't that be a little tiring?"

"Don't worry." Izzy reassured his son. "We've set up the system so when I am away from the lab, it'll alert me through my digivice."

Dawn let out a bored sigh and sat at one of the computers. All this techno talk was giving her a headache. She took the computer mouse and began to click on various things.

Agumon caught her out of the corner of his eye. "Uhhh I don't think you should be playing with that." He commented, standing beside her.

"Where are the games on this thing?" She asked, seemingly to ignore her Digimon's comment. She clicked on something and the computer bleeped and a portal appeared on the screen. Dawn jumped back a little startled.

Everyone turned around after they heard the computer bleep. "What did you do?" Haruhiko asked with a chuckle.

"I didn't do anything!" Dawn exclaimed, holding her hands up in defence.

Izzy walked over. "It's alright, she just loaded the portal on the…" he trailed off as he studied the Digital Portal.

Jonathon saw the look on his father's face. "What is it Dad?"

"The portal…. It's… its open." Izzy stuttered a little. "It can't be… It wasn't open this morning… was it?"

A grin appeared on Dawn's face. "The portal's open? We can go to the Digital World?" she asked excitedly. The young DigiDestined whipped out her digivice. "Let's go!"

"Hold it there!" Izzy exclaimed, holding the ten year old back. "You can't go rushing into the Digital World like that. Especially as it'll be your first time."

"I'll be there to protect her." Agumon spoke up, just as eager as his partner to enter his home world after five years.

Izzy's Tentomon sighed and shook his head. "You young kids don't understand the dangers the Digital World possesses. Take it from us who have had years of experience."

Izzy nodded. "He's right. I'm sure your parents won't be happy if you went into the Digital World and ended up getting hurt, or even worse killed." He warned the girl. He then walked back to his own computer with Jonathon following. "I'll contact Gennai and ask him about this. Surely he would have alerted me if he was gonna re-open the portals."

Dawn clenched her fists. She stormed over to the back door. "I'm going out for some fresh air." And with that she left the room with Agumon by her side.

"Adults always ruin your fun." She muttered as she slumped against the wall in the back alley once she was outside.

But then, unexpectedly, a Digital Split appeared right where Dawn was standing. The patch of light covered the middle part of her body.

"What the heck?!" Dawn exclaimed.

Agumon gasped. "Dawn get outta there!" he cried leaping forward. But just as he lunged forward to push her away, the young girl disappeared. The rookie stumbled into the Digital Split and he too disappeared from the back alley just a second before the light vanished….

* * *

_**.:Fossil Canyon, Digital World:.**_

Dawn and Agumon both looked around their new surroundings. They were stood in the middle of the canyon where a small breeze blew across. All around were small and large rocks, dusty ground and the odd cave at the sides.

Dawn was grinning as she observed the new atmosphere. This was unreal. She was finally in the Digital World. "We've finally here Agumon. Let's explore!" the young girl took off ahead but paused when she noticed her Digimon was stood still, looking around with cautious eyes.

"C'mon Agumon!" she called. "I'm not gonna spend my first time in the Digital World gazing around the place. Let's go!" she exclaimed growing a little impatient.

But Agumon remained still. "It's quiet here… too quiet." he muttered looking around his surroundings. Something wasn't right here. But the unusual quiet was disturbed when a faint roar echoed off the walls of the canyon.

* * *

About half a mile down the canyon, a lone Tyrannomon was sniffing around a pile of rocks. He then brushed some away with his claws. He was trying to find food. But his ears soon pricked up when he heard the familiar roar of a Tyrannomon. 

It was very faint but Tyrannomon just managed to hear it. He abandoned the rocks and turned his attention in the direction of where the sound was coming from. He recognized that roar. It was the roar Tyrannomons made when they were in danger.

* * *

"What was that?" Agumon asked hearing another roar similar to the first one. 

"It came from over there." Dawn pointed down to where the canyon made a sharp turn to the right. She set off down the canyon with her rookie Digimon right behind her.

They ran, the dirt and dust rising as their feet disturbed it from its place on the ground. Turning the sharp corner in the canyon, Dawn came to an abrupt halt with Agumon crashing into the back of her.

Agumon peered out from behind his partner to see what had caused her to stop so suddenly. Ahead were a group of Tyrannomon. A herd, of about seven with only three standing, while the rest were lying on the ground.

Dawn fished out her father's mini telescope and held it up to her right eye wanting to get a better look at the situation. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "It's that Digimon from last night… Garurumon X!"

"What's he doing to those Tyrannomon?" Agumon gasped.

"He's beating them." Dawn replied. "But wait, that girl is there too, from last night. She's injecting something into those poor Digimon!"

Like Dawn had said, the mysterious girl whipped out her fifth syringe and injected it into the Tyrannomon who had just crashed to the ground. "Good work Garurumon X." she smiled as the last few drops of the virus disappeared into the champion's body.

Garurumon X slashed his claws at the last two Tyrannomon. They both collapsed and the ground shook a little due to their weight. "Lets hurry this up." He growled as he glanced at the fallen herd.

"Patients Garurumon X……. wait." The girl paused. She had two syringes in her hand to use on the last two Tyrannomon but when she came to count the herd there were seven. Not eight. "There's one missing!" she angrily exclaimed.

Garurumon X huffed. "There's no way I let one escape my clutches. There must have been one missing before we arrived."

The girl growled under her breath and plunged the two syringes into the two Tyrannomon's body. "That's all we need. To go on a stupid dinosaur hunt…" the liquid from the syringes soon disappeared. "Ah forget that last Tyrannomon. Seven should be enough."

Dawn glared at the blonde. "C'mon Agumon… let's get em'!" she was about to lunge forward but Agumon grabbed hold of her red t-shirt, holding her back.

"Dawn I'm up for a battle just as much as you are but look at them!" he exclaimed quietly as his human partner glanced back at the herd. "Garurumon X is powerful and I'm pretty sure whatever that girl has injected into those Tyrannomon is not good. There is no way we can last one minute against that lot."

"But we can't just stand here and let her do this!" Dawn shot back. She shrugged off Agumon's grip and darted out of their hiding place. "Hey you, Stop!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

The blonde haired girl turned around at the sound of the voice. She narrowed her eyes. "Argh! We've been spotted. By a DigiDestined by the looks of it." She muttered.

"Leave them to me." Garurumon X snarled. "Just start leading these Tyrannomon back to the castle."

"Right." His partner nodded. She then addressed the Tyrannomon. "Alright you dumb dinos! Back to Thunder Mountain, let's move, move, move!"

The seven Tyrannomon, who were already starting to show small signs of change in their appearance, slowly got to their feet and began to follow the girl who was sprinting down the canyon.

"Come back!" Dawn yelled. "You're not gonna get away that easily!"

Garurumon X jumped up onto a large boulder. He titled his head upwards and spat out a ball of blue energy from his mouth.

The attack flew up with so much power that when it struck the very top of the canyon wall, huge boulders and rocks began to fall, plummeting down right into the path of Dawn and Agumon.

Agumon gawped but reacted instantly by pushing Dawn and himself out of harms way. "Look out!"

They both crashed to the floor. They slid a little on their stomachs before coming to a slow stop in a cloud of dirty dust. That just added to the already huge amount of dust that was in the air from the rock avalanche.

Dawn coughed as the dust got into her lungs. She got to her knees and looked up just to see the silhouette of Garurumon X getting smaller and smaller as he made his get away. "Damn." She muttered under her breath.

Agumon sat up rubbing his head. "Is this what you waited all these years for? To almost get flattened?" he mocked.

"Ah shut up." Dawn retorted as she got to her feet, dusting the dirt off her clothes. But as she did, a huge shadow suddenly appeared over her. She froze what she was doing and stared down at the ground.

The two friends slowly turned around. They didn't wanna make any sudden movements that might anger whatever was behind them. Agumon gulped. "I think we might get that battle you've been after."

It was the lone Tyrannomon. After hearing the danger cry from one of the others he had made his way back. But the scene was different from how he had left it. His friends had disappeared and all that was left was a girl and a small Agumon. A low growl rumbled in the throat of the dinosaur's Digimon.

Agumon took a small and single step back. "I think he believes we're responsible for what has happened to his friends!"

"Oh yeah?" Dawn replied. "If he's picking a fight then he came to the right DigiDestined!" she exclaimed bravely, grasping her digivice in her right hand.

"Leave it to me." Agumon responded. He darted to the right and bolted across the canyon.

Tyrannomon focused his attention on the overgrown lizard and pursued him, his tail swinging from side to side.

Agumon scrambled up onto one of the boulders. "Pepper Breath!" he discharged his fireball, which rocketed through the air and hit Tyrannomon in the face, burning his eyes.

Whilst Tyrannomon was busy overcoming his temporally blindness, the little rookie leaped down from the boulder. "Claw Upper Cut!" he pulled back his right arm first before releasing his claw attack and then doing the same with the left.

Slash after slash caused Tyrannomon to stumble back a step at a time. But once his sight was back, he lunged his claws at Agumon and slapped the overgrown lizard to the ground.

Dawn watched her partner fall to the ground motionless before glaring at Tyrannomon. "Hey you lame excuse for a Digimon!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. That grabbed the dinosaur's attention. "Leave Agumon alone! We didn't hurt your stupid friends!"

Tyrannomon pounded his two feet against the ground in anger. He took one step at a time, his blue eyes fixed on the girl every second. He couldn't wait to destroy this little brat.

"That's right. Not so tough now are ya huh?" Dawn taunted him with a sly grin.

* * *

_**.:Izzy's Research lab, Tokyo:.**_

Jonathon glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall. Dawn had been gone for quite a long time. Surely she would have cooled that hot headed temper of hers down by now? He stood up and headed out of the same door Dawn had before.

Stepping out into the crisp late morning air, he glanced around the back alley. There was no sign of Dawn or Agumon anywhere. She wouldn't have wandered off… would she?

Jonathon sighed and walked back inside, closing the back door behind him and heading back into the main lab room. "Dad, Dawn's gone." He spoke.

Izzy looked up from his computer. "What? She's not wandered off has she?" he asked.

"She's got her digivice on her right?" Jim asked Jonathon who nodded. "Well then I'll just type a few things in here and I can pin point her exact location."

Haruhiko stood behind his younger colleague and waited until her location appeared on the screen. Once it did, the old man gasped. "Impossible…"

"What?" Izzy asked, standing up and joining his two workmates. He too gasped when he saw the location. "She's in the Digital World?!" he exclaimed. "How is that possible? She didn't go through that portal."

"It doesn't stop her from going through one of the Digital Splits. If one appeared in that back alley imagine how tempting that would be for her." Jim explained.

"I'll go after her." Jonathon insisted. "Just load up a portal to her location and I'll have her back here in no time."

Izzy hesitated. He knew his son would be responsible and not run head first into danger, but he knew even the most careful people could end up in trouble. But he also knew he couldn't keep Jonathon away from the Digital World. Especially now that he was a DigiDestined, like him.

"Okay son." He finally spoke. "Just please be careful."

"I will Dad don't worry." Jonathon smiled as he got out his purple and silver digivice.

"Her location is Fossil Canyon… loading portal now." Jim spoke as he typed away on the keyboard. "Now once the portal is loaded a Digital Split will remain there until you travel back through it." He explained and the young boy nodded.

A portal appeared on the screen and Jonathon held up his digivice. There was a flash of light that filled the entire room and the young black haired boy and his partner Tentomon were transported to the Digital World for the first time….

* * *

_**.:Fossil Canyon, Digital World:.**_

Dawn stood her ground even though Tyrannomon was almost on top of her. "I'm not afraid of you! C'mon, give me you're best shot!" she exclaimed.

Tyrannomon growled a chuckle. He was going to show just how powerful he was to this little girl. He opened his mouth began to prepare his best known and most powerful attack… his Blaze Blast.

Agumon stirred, opening his green eyes. What had just happened was a slight blur in his mind. But reality soon came rushing back when he lifted his head and saw what was about to happen. "Dawn!" His eyes were now fully open and he jumped up bolting straight for his best friend.

Dawn could see the fire forming at the back of Tyrannomon's throat. But Dawn's cocky attitude, similar to her father's when he first entered the Digital World, was about to get the better of her.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon breathed out his intense flame attack.

Agumon threw himself forward and collided with Dawn, sending them both crashing to the ground barely missing being burned alive. "Are you… okay?" he asked getting his breath back.

Dawn looked from her partner to where the attack had burnt the dry ground. She gulped as reality finally hit her hard. If it wasn't for Agumon she would have been killed… this wasn't just an adventure game… this was real.

Agumon stood protectively in front of her. "This Digimon's gone too far. I may have attacked him first but I was only trying to weaken him enough to explain what happened to his friends… but he just went one step too far."

Dawn's digivice gave two sudden bleeps and the screen exploded into a bright ray of light. Dawn and Agumon both shielded their eyes with their arms with Tyrannomon squinting and taking a few steps back.

The digivice shook before something bright and small burst out of the screen and hovered in the air. Both DigiDestined and Digimon studied what had emerged but it was hard to distinguish what it was as it was surrounded by the bright light.

The circle of light began to fade and descend slowly to the ground. The glowing light gave way to what it was hiding… it was a golden ring. It floated like a feather and Agumon held his hand out to catch it.

As soon as the ring touched his claw, the overgrown lizard felt a surge of energy rush through his body. He gasped as his strength levels increased dramatically….

"_**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GREYMON!"**_

"W-what's happening?" Dawn stuttered.

Agumon had been engulfed in a bright light and seemed to grow bigger and bigger. Once the light faded he had been replaced by a larger and fiercer dinosaur Digimon.

"Greymon…" Dawn murmured under her breath. She recognized the new Digimon instantly. Her father had told her all of his Digimon's digivolutions and she now knew her own Agumon had digivolved into the champion stage.

Greymon and Tyrannomon circled each other like two dinosaurs fighting over their territory. Both showed their sharp teeth as they growled under their breath waiting for the other to make the first move.

* * *

Jonathon and Tentomon were making their way steadily down the canyon. The young boy had his purple and silver digivice in his hand, not taking his eyes off his friend's signal. 

"She should be just around this corner." Jonathon said. He then broke out into a small run. Not too fast as he wasn't very athletic. "Let's get to her before she gets into any trouble."

Tentomon flew behind his partner and the two friends turned the sharp corner in the canyon to be confronted with the battle against Greymon and Tyrannomon.

"It looks like she already has." Tentomon commented.

"Dawn!" Jonathon yelled running up to his friend who was stood on the sidelines of the battle.

Dawn snapped her attention away from what was happening. "Jonathon? What're you doing here?" she asked as he approached her.

Jonathon chuckled. "Coming after you. You know this wasn't the way I wanted to spend my first day in the Digital World chasing after you." He tried to crack a joke. But he then noticed his younger friend didn't look so much like herself. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's nothing. Forget it." The young Kamiya girl muttered. She wasn't about to admit to him she was afraid.

Greymon lowered his head and charged. The large horn on his head pointing directly at Tyrannomon. He clashed with his foe and pushed with all his might against Tyrannomon's weight.

Tyrannomon mimicked Greymon's action and both were stationary for just a couple of seconds before Greymon threw the other dinosaur to the ground like a rag doll.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon unleashed his fire attack.

"Blaze Blast!" Both attacks collided with much force. But Greymon's had the more strength and overpowered Tyrannomon's mighty Blaze Blast disintegrating it. It smouldered Tyrannomon's skin as the red dinosaur wailed in agony.

The attack had weakened Tyrannomon radically, especially his defences. He lay on his back; his eyes closed grunting in pain.

Greymon decided to not destroy Tyrannomon but just temporally halt him from attacking. And the best way to do that was to trap him. The orange dinosaur pounded his way to the side of the canyon. He clenched his fists together.

And with one mighty punch, he slammed his two fists into the canyon wall. The whole area shook from the force and a large crack appeared in the wall. It slowly made its way to the top. A small pebble chipped away at first but that was followed by most of the wall collapsing.

The rocks, big and small, came tumbling down burying poor Tyrannomon in an avalanche of rocks…his muffled cries heard beneath rubble.

Greymon began to glow once more and shrunk in size d-digivolving back to Agumon.

"Agumon!" Dawn rushed forward and ran to her rookie partner with Jonathon and Tentomon closely behind.

Unknown to the children and their Digimon, a pair of ocean blue eyes were staring down at them. The blonde girl was stood on top of the canyon wall.

She titled her shades down to get a better look. She sniggered under her breath. "Well, well… not so tough now are you… Dawn."

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Ep3: Tentomon's Turn

**_Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. But I've finally got episode 3 done! Again I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are awesome! Anyway, hope you enjoy!_**

**_CherrygirlUK_**

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5: "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 3: "Tentomon's Turn!"**

_**.:Odaiba Elementary Soccer field, Odaiba:.**_

The Odaiba Elementary soccer team were almost half way through their Sunday soccer practice. They were running their laps around the school's soccer field as their coach shouted encouraging words to them.

In the middle of the team was Dawn. She was keeping a steady pace behind the boy in front with her best friend Dan just as close behind her.

But as she began her seventh lap around the field, her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about the Digital World again. Not the same as the daydreams she used to have, but the events from yesterday kept repeating in her mind.

"_If Agumon hadn't jumped in and saved me I'd be dead right now…." _She thought to herself. That thought had replayed in her mind so many times she had lost count.

"Hey Dawn!" Dan's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "C'mon you're holding us up!"

Dawn looked ahead and realised there was quite a gap between her and the boy in front. She quickened her pace and caught up. Letting out a sigh she glanced up at the sky. What had happened to her?

This time a few days ago she was always thinking about the Digital World and got excited whenever she thought about what it would be like to adventure there.

But now, after yesterday, none of those exciting thoughts had crossed her mind. It's like something had hit her hard. She shook her head. "_What the heck is wrong with me? I'm stronger than this… stupid Tyrannomon!"_

She wasn't scared of Tyrannomon or the Digital World. She just had this feeling inside her that she couldn't explain. But it defiantly wasn't fear. Whatever the feeling was it was buggin' the hell out of her.

"Yah!" Dawn suddenly got her foot caught in a tuff of grass and fell flat on her stomach. This was another reason this feeling was bugging her. It was affecting her soccer.

"Whoa!" Dan also crashed to the ground, on top of Dawn. She had fallen suddenly and the goggle boy didn't have time to react and stop or jump out of the way. "What is wrong with you today?" he asked as he climbed off his best friend. He helped her up. "You've been clumsy all morning. Not to mention you missed a practice penalty kick before."

Dawn sighed again as the rest of the team past them. He was right. She always scored penalties. But this morning she had missed and kicked it clear over the top of the net. "I dunno." She finally spoke, obviously lying.

At that point the Coach had jogged over to where the two friends were stood. "What's going on this morning Kamiya?" he asked. He didn't sound angry, just more concerned.

"I'm sorry Coach, it's just-" she began to explain.

"You missed your penalty kick, lost control of the ball and not to mention tripped over countless times. Your mind is obviously somewhere else other than soccer." The man commented shaking his head.

Dawn lowered her head. "You're right." She mumbled.

"Perhaps it would be best if you went home and come back for Wednesday's practice. By then you might be back to yourself." The coach suggested.

Dawn's head jolted up. "No Coach, I promise I'll concentrate from now on." She begged.

But the coach gave her a look that clearly said she wasn't going to win the argument. Admitting defeat, the young Kamiya girl groaned and slowly made her way to the bleachers where her sports bag lay.

She picked it up and didn't even bother swinging it over her shoulder. She let it drag along the ground as she exited the school grounds and began her fifteen minute walk home.

* * *

_**.:Kamiya Apartment, Odaiba:.**_

Dawn opened the front door to the apartment and lazily walked in. Still in her soccer kit, obviously not in the mood to get changed back at the school, she dumped her sports bag by the coat rack and kicked off her soccer cleats.

Walking further into the apartment she saw her father sat on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table and the television remote in his hand. He was watching the soccer. She guessed her mother wasn't home from work yet.

Tai looked up from the television after hearing someone walk in. "Hey kiddo. You're back early."

Dawn hesitated a little before answering. "Well… I… Uhh… wasn't feeling well so Coach sent me home early." she lied a little. Looking around she asked; "Where's Agumon?"

"He's still asleep in your room." Tai replied, he then added as she was heading into the kitchen; "Must be exhausted after that battle yesterday."

Dawn paused and groaned. She thought she could keep that a secret. As much as she wanted to tell her parents she had battled a Digimon, it didn't happen the way she had hoped her first battle would. "Who told you?"

Tai stood up from the sofa and turned the volume down on the television. "Izzy told me." He sounded a little serious.

Dawn sighed and turned to face her father. "I know I'm probably gonna get grounded for this. But I didn't intend to go into the Digital World… well I kinda did when I heard the gate was open but it was an accident when I got sent there. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She explained.

"I'm not mad. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me when you came home yesterday." Tai replied. "I thought you would have been dying to tell us about it."

Dawn just stared down at the floor shuffling her feet. Obviously her father didn't know the whole story about what happened. "Well…" she began looking up at Tai with a sheepish smile. "It didn't actually go the way I thought it would."

Tai sighed "What happened?"

"Hey it wasn't my fault… well not all of it." She protested. "You see the Tyrannomon attacked me and Agumon because he thought we had hurt his friends, also mouthing off to him didn't help, but it was this girl. The same girl that was on top of Zepp Tokyo the other night and-"

"Yeah Izzy told me about how you knew about that too." Tai cut in. "Why did you follow me and Agumon when I specifically told you to stay home?"

Dawn sighed. "I'm sorry Dad." she murmured. "But I don't understand why you told me to stay. I'm a DigiDestined now, just like you and Mom." She shot back.

"I know you are. But the Digital World is a dangerous place. You've got to understand that." Tai explained. "Exactly why I didn't want you coming with me the other night or wandering off into the Digital World by yourself. I wanted to explain everything to you first so you knew how dangerous it would be and think more clearly before acting."

Dawn sighed. Her father was getting overprotective again.

"And it plainly shows you weren't ready due to the trouble you got yourself in with Tyrannomon." Tai continued.

"I said I was sorry." Dawn replied with a murmur as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry wouldn't make it better if you got killed would it?" Her father stated.

Dawn frowned and shook her head. "No." she knew her dad was right. Aggravating Tyrannomon more was probably the worst possible thing she could have done.

"Hey c'mon cheer up." Tai said noticing she looked a little down. He knelt down to her height. "Like I said I'm not mad at you. You're so much like me I can get worried about you. That's why I wanted to explain everything to you properly. So you wouldn't make the same mistakes I did." He said softly. "Anyway, you're not gonna let it bother you are ya?" he added flashing a grin.

His daughter's frown disappeared and was replaced by the start of a smile. "No." she replied feeling a little better.

"That's my girl." Tai smiled ruffling his daughter's hair. "Now go get changed out of your soccer clothes, I promised Izzy I'd take you to his lab so you can explain what happened when Agumon digivolved yesterday."

Dawn gave her father a small smile. "Okay."

* * *

_**.:Izzy's research lab, Odaiba:.**_

"Hmm interesting." Izzy murmured as he studied the computer screen in front of him.

After Dawn had explained what had happened the previous day, he had taken her Digivice and downloaded the information on to his computer. There he could study the information and activity on her Digivice from the past 72 hours.

"What you found Iz'?" Tai asked peering over the screen from beside his friend.

Izzy paused with his eyes locked on the screen. "According to these readings, there was a significant boost in Agumon's energy level after he absorbed the power from the golden ring." He began to explain. "Before that his energy was virtually on a low, obviously from the battle with Tyrannomon. Anyway something triggered that golden ring and from what I gathered from these figures it was due to courage."

"Huh?" Tai's Agumon commented a little confused. "But Dawn put herself in danger and didn't think about the consequences, how's that true courage?"

"Not Dawn, Agumon's courage." Jim spoke up from the other end of the room. "Dawn does have the same trait as you Tai, but if Agumon uses that trait too it can be just as powerful, maybe even more if used together in unison."

"Huh? Me?" the smaller Agumon of the two asked a little surprised.

Izzy nodded. "As you can see here." He paused as he pointed at some figures on the screen. "These numbers show Agumon's courage is higher than his actual energy level during the battle. But here…" he pointed his finger at another set of numbers. "This shows his courage level shoots right up."

"So that was when Dawn was about to be killed by Tyrannomon?" Jonathon asked, highly intrigued by the whole situation as he stood just behind his father.

Izzy nodded at his son. "Shortly after his courage increased, his power matched that in less than a second. That's the fastest power enhance I've ever seen. And it's all down to the Digital Ring."

Haruhiko stood up with some papers in his hands. "After Jonathon mentioned the ring to Izzy last night he called me and I did a little research. The Digital Rings are an ancient prophecy that claims 'Reaching the element would release the golden force'. They're call the 'Digital' Ring because they can only be stored in a Digivice and once released from there must be consumed by the Digimon. After the Digimon's data has absorbed the ring, it'll release its golden power."

Tai had a blank look on his face. He was clearly confused by how they were explaining it. "Did you understand that Dawn?" he asked. He got no answer.

Dawn was sat at one of the desks wearing her white headphones. Music could be heard playing from them and she had her eyes closed seemingly to be in a world of her own.

"Dawn? Are you listening?" her father questioned. Getting no response again he took that as a no. "Dawn!"

Dawn jumped and her brown eyes snapped open. She looked up at her father with a sheepish smile. "Yeah?" she asked innocently.

"Did you listen to a word the others just said?" Tai asked giving her a firm look.

His daughter just sat there with a cheeky grin on her face. "Heh… no." she admitted. She held up her Ipod X. "My favourite song was on."

Izzy just smiled and turned to face the girl behind him. "No problem. I might've explained it a little too complicated the first time. You're father's confused." He winked at her. "Come here and I'll explain it in a simpler way for you."

"Okay." Dawn stood up, still listening to her favourite song. She began to do a little dance as she walked across the room to where her father, Izzy and Jonathon were stood around one of the main computers.

But Dawn being the klutz she was, tripped over one of her untied shoelaces and fell right into the arms of Jonathon was reached out and caught her before she hit the hard floor face first.

Haruhiko chuckled and commented; "Well you've defiantly inherited your father's dancing skills." This earned a glare from his son-in-law.

Dawn huffed a little irritated. She shrugged herself out of Jonathon's grasp. Heading over to the computer she stood in front of her father. "So what's up with that ring in my Digivice?" she asked.

"It's called a Digital Ring." Izzy explained. He made sure he explained it slowly and simpler than before. He knew how intellectual talk could confuse both Kamiyas easily. "It's a way for Agumon to digivolve to the champion level."

Dawn seemed to understand. It was just like her parents' crests and the Digi Eggs the other adults had owned all those years ago. "So how do I get Agumon to digivolve?"

"Like the Digi Eggs, it needs a specific phrase to activate them." Izzy replied. "To activate it you must say 'Digital Ring Release'."

Dawn grinned. "Awesome. So by saying that I can make Agumon digivolve anytime I want?"

"It's not that easy kiddo." Her father replied. "Don't forget a Digimon needs to have enough energy to digivolve as well. If his energy is too low the ring won't work."

"Exactly." Her Agumon piped up. "Digimon can't run on empty stomachs."

Jonathon smiled before he turned to the desk behind him and began to gather his research books and papers. "Sorry I can't stay longer. But I have homework to do." He spoke as he placed the books and papers in his bag. He wanted to stay but he knew he had to go home and finish the extra homework he had asked his math teacher for.

Dawn snorted. "You've always got your nose stuck in a dumb book."

"Studying is a key thing in your childhood; it will benefit you later on in life." Jonathon simply replied before he left the lab leaving the Kamiya girl with her arms crossed, unimpressed.

* * *

_**.:Izumi residence, Odaiba:.**_

A few hours later Jonathon was situated at his desk at the far corner of his room. His head was buried in his math book. This was one of the ways he passed the time when he wasn't in school. He loved doing homework and solving math problems.

He did get laughed at for this trait, even by his friends occasionally. Sometimes it bothered him and other times it didn't.

Jonathon sighed and glanced around his room. It was just a typically normal room. Not a typical kid's room though. There weren't any toys and such scattered on the floor. No children's board games, except for the small chess board on the bedside table.

He didn't contain much furniture. All he owned was a bed, the side table, a desk, a wardrobe and his computer desk. His small flat screen television was hung up on the wall just at the foot of his bed. Jonathon didn't own any games consoles, as he wasn't into that sort of thing. He mostly spent his time on his computer or laptop, just like his father.

The wiz kid then closed his math book and pushed it to one side of his desk. Reaching down into his bag he pulled out a blue folder. On the front of the folder was the words 'Digimon Research'. This was all the stuff Jonathon had researched alone and with his father.

Opening it up he began to scan the contents. It was pages and pages of writing, charts, and graphs and with the odd picture of Tentomon or his friends' Digimon. The young boy sighed as he reached the end of his folder.

The one thing his research lacked was photos. Photos of the Digital World. His father had offered to give him old pictures from when he had been to the Digital World, but it wasn't the same. Jonathon wanted to take the photos himself. And that's when it struck him.

He could go to the Digital World now. The portals were now open. Gennai had reopened them yesterday with no explanation.

Jonathon slowly turned his head to the right and looked at his computer. "_I'll only be gone a couple of hours. Dad said he won't be back until dinner time and Mom doesn't finish work till 4:30…"_

At this point, his Tentomon walked into his bedroom. Spotting his human partner staring at the computer he knew what the young boy was thinking. "You want to go to the Digital World, don't you?"

The sound of Tentomon's voice snapped Jonathon out of his thoughts. He sighed. "I guess I'm acting a little like Dawn." He commented with a slight chuckle. "Tempted by the thought of the Digital World now accessible." Glancing at his research book he then said; "But I really want more photos for my research. Real, up to date photos. Not ones my father took when he was my age."

"Then what's stopping you? You're a DigiDestined. You're gonna have to step foot in that world soon or later, it's your job to protect it." The insect Digimon replied.

Jonathon hesitated before replying. "I know. But look what happened to Dawn when she wandered off to the Digital World? I have to be aware that if I go without anyone knowing and I get into trouble, it could have disastrous consequences."

Tentomon sighed. "And what's this?" he asked referring to himself. "Your own Digimon partner. Sworn to protect you from whatever threatens your life." He added in a slight sarcastic tone.

Jonathon cracked a small smile. "Forgive me Tentomon. I wasn't thinking."

"Well that's a first. So are we going or not?" the rookie asked, sounding a little impatient.

The boy's smile grew more. "Of course. Let me grab my digital camera and laptop and we're all set."

Jonathon stood up from his chair and walked over to his computer desk. There, beside the monitor lay his digital camera. Grabbing his navy blue backpack from the floor he gathered his belongings he wished to take. First his purple and white laptop was placed in the bag before his silver camera.

Once his essentials were packed, he placed his backpack over his shoulders. His computer was already one so the young boy typed away to load the portal onto the screen.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.**_

Sitting upon one of the rocks in the middle of the wasteland was the blonde haired girl. She held her digivice in her right hand and could not take her eyes off it.

Looking at the dull grey device in her hand, one question kept repeating in her mind. How did she get into this mess?

She could run now if she wanted to. But she knew she wouldn't get far. Even thought she was quite a way from her master's castle, she knew she was being watched every second she sat there.

Besides, even by some slight chance she got far enough she couldn't escape to anywhere that would be safe. When her master had created her digivice he had made it so it would not allow her to travel to and from the Digital World and Earth. He was the only one who had the power to send her there.

Her mind then cast back to the events of the previous day. The moment when she came almost face to face with her. Her friend and somewhat rival.

"We should have destroyed her when we had the chance." A voice growled from behind her.

The young girl jumped in fright and whirled around to see Garurumon X stood behind the rock. He had managed to creep up on her. And he had this surprising ability to know what she was thinking most of the time.

"I can't do that. She's my friend." The girl muttered, turning her attention back to the digivice in her hand.

"So you think." Garurumon X scoffed. "Don't you realise if they find out our identity they will ruin our master's plans!"

The girl huffed and jumped down off the rock. "I don't care the slightest bit about his stupid plans. I've acted out his own dirty work for long enough!"

Garurumon X's eyes narrowed in anger. "Are you saying you want to go home?! Back to that pathetic life you lived before?!" he snapped.

The pre-teen clenched her fists. This wasn't the Digimon she knew when she first received her partner. But she knew it was the virus talking. And to get out of this situation she knew she had to play along. "No… of course not." She muttered.

* * *

_**.:Infinity Mountain, Digital World:.**_

Jonathon smiled as he gazed around the beautiful surroundings. He and Tentomon were at the foot of Infinity Mountain, the highest mountain on File Island.

All around them were unusual but stunning plants and trees that looked almost tropical. To the side of the pair was a small river with a waterfall running into it from the mountain above. The sound of the water hitting the river below was such a relaxing sound Jonathon just closed his eyes and listen to the sounds around him.

The slight breeze in the air rustled the leaves in the trees and faint singing from the birds could be heard not far away. This place was so peaceful you could just forget all your worries in an instant. It was the complete opposite of Fossil Canyon where they last were.

Jonathon opened his eyes. Smiling he looked around once more. "This place is amazing. Such a different setting to yesterday. I don't know where to begin." He commented.

"Well." Tentomon began. "Primary Village is not far from here. Why not start from the very beginning?"

"Great idea!" Jonathon grinned. "I've got so many questions about how Digimon begin their lives. I hope Elecmon can answer them all."

The two friends set off along the small path that would lead them to Primary Village. It wouldn't take them long. Only a small trek through a group of trees, which surrounded the village.

Upon stepping out of the shadows from the trees, Jonathon got his first look at the village where all Digimon who died were reborn and started their lives once more.

It was a very colourful place, composed of nursery toys such as soft building blocks that came in a variety of different colours.

There was no sign of Elecmon anywhere. But there was a small group of four baby Digimon bouncing on the elastic ground. They were giggling away as each one tried to jump higher than the other.

Jonathon smiled as he and Tentomon ventured forward to the babies. The little Digimon didn't seem to notice the two new arrivals as they continued bouncing.

Getting out his purple digivice, Jonathon pressed the top button and the digivice scanned their data. On the screen appeared images of Botamon, Leafmon, Nyokimon and Pabumon.

"Why not get a picture?" Tentomon asked. "Be sure not to scare them though."

Jonathon nodded. "This'll be great for my scrap book." He got out his digital camera and focused it on the babies. He pressed the button and a quick flash lit up the place for a brief millisecond.

The baby Digimon didn't seem to be frightened by the flash but they did notice it. They stopped bouncing and just stared up at the two strangers looking down on them with their big eyes.

"Hey little guys." Jonathon smiled reaching out his hand, about to pat one on the head.

"Hey leave them alone!" a voice bellowed from behind them.

Jonathon and Tentomon jumped a little from shock and turned around to see Elecmon had arrived back carrying a large basket of food on his back.

Upon seeing who it was, Elecmon lost his angry look and smiled warmly. "Oh hey Jonathon. I didn't know you were coming here." He greeted as he walked up to them.

"Huh? You know me?" Jonathon asked a little confused.

The baby Digimon noticed the basket of food and made a 'Yay' sound before bouncing past the young boy towards Elecmon.

Elecmon carefully placed the basket on the ground and began to hand out small pieces of food to the babies. "Of course. You're father told me so much about you when we were waiting for your Digimon to hatch." He explained. "I've never seen you before but you and you're father are the only DigiDestined to have a partner Tentomon."

The baby Digimon immediately bit into the pieces of fruit, grinning with satisfaction.

Jonathon smiled and took another picture of the babies munching on their lunch. "They're very hungry."

Elecmon smiled as he handed an apple to Botamon. "They're always hungry. They need plenty of food, especially to digivolve. As soon as they digivolve into their in-training level they can leave for their villages."

"You mean the Koromon, Yokomon villages etc?" Jonathon asked.

Elecmon replied with a nod. "There they can look after one another. They can't stay here forever. This place is just for the baby Digimon."

Jonathon had now made himself comfortable on one of the small building blocks. His laptop was out and his fingers were busy typing up notes. "How is a Digimon reborn? What happens to their data?"

Elecmon chuckled. "You're just like your father you know? He had many questions too." He commented before answering the boy's question. "When a Digimon dies, their data is sent to a time-space limbo. There it is reformatted back into a Digi Egg before dropping down from the sky into the village where it will stay for a few days before hatching."

"Fascinating…." Jonathon whispered under his breath. "So up there, in the sky, is some sort of programme that reconfigures Digimon's data?"

Elecmon nodded. The rookie opened his mouth to continue his explanation but a shriek from a baby Digimon filled the air.

Elecmon, Jonathon and Tentomon turned their heads to see a little Leafmon bouncing as fast as he could. Fear could be clearly seen in the small Digimon's eyes.

"Oh no I sense trouble!" Tentomon exclaimed.

Elecmon looked ahead to where Leafmon had fled from. There he could make out a silhouette of a large figure. He was bent over one of the cradles and had his back to the guardian of the village so it was hard to see just what he was up to.

"Get away from there!" Elecmon roared with anger. Whoever this figure was he was defiantly not good. The red rookie sprung on his feet and sprinted towards the hooded being.

The mysterious figure continued with his business as if he had not heard Elecmon's order.

"I said get away from there!" Elecmon repeated, his voice growing louder with hate. "Super Thunder Strike!" An electrical surge was formed above his head and he fired it towards the intruder.

The being didn't seem to notice the attack heading right for him at first. But just as it was about to strike, he stood up straight. Turning around he held out his right hand and the attack just stopped in midair, inches away from the palm of his hand.

Elecmon, Jonathon and Tentomon watched in amazement as the attack fizzled out completely. Now the figure was facing them they got a good look at who he was.

But his identity was covered by the long black cloak he wore. It was the same individual from Thunder Mountain who owned the castle. He chuckled. In his other hand were syringes. One was on the ground by his feet, empty.

He then held out his right hand again and a black aura surrounded Elecmon's body. The rookie looked baffled at what was happened. The dark figure then raised his hand up. And as he did that, Elecmon rose from the ground too.

"What's happening!?" Jonathon exclaimed. "Who is he?"

Elecmon had no control over his body and was thrown past the young boy, crashing into a pile of large toy blocks. The injured keeper of the village looked up to see his attacker fleeing the village. "H-he's getting away!" he managed to gasp out.

"Tentomon stop him!" Jonathon commanded as he ran as fast as he could after the being.

The enemy chuckled once more and formed a large ball that glowed darkly in the palm of his hand. He threw it in the path of the DigiDestined where it grew larger and larger and took on the form of a champion Digimon…

Jonathon and Tentomon came to a sudden halt in front of the large Digimon in front of them. "Devidramon." The rookie gulped.

Elecmon had now managed to get to his feet. He watched as the mysterious figure made his get away into the trees that surrounded the village. He had done something to that Digi Egg and Elecmon needed to find out what.

Devidramon roared and began to stamp his way towards the boy and Digimon. He didn't care what he stood on and luckily there were no Digi Eggs in his path.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fired his attack with all his strength. It hit Devidramon and disappeared not even harming him.

"No use Tentomon. We need more power!" Jonathon exclaimed. He looked down at his digivice in his hand. "_If only I knew how to activate the Digital Ring… what did Dad say?" _he thought to himself. All this pressure was making the events from this morning blurry.

Tentomon jumped out of the way of Devidramon's claw attack. "Hurry up and think of something! I can't hold him off for long."

Jonathon closed his eyes and tried his best to remember what his father had said. But the roars from Devidramon and the cries from Tentomon kept disturbing him.

"_Shortly after Agumon's courage increased, his power matched that in less than a second. That's the fastest power enhance I've ever seen. And it's all down to the Digital Ring."_

Jonathon's eyes snapped open. "_That's it! The trait! Dawn's grandfather said whenever we or the Digimon reach the traits level it'll activate the ring inside the Digivice!"_

Knowledge. That was his trait he had inherited off his father. But how could he use that knowledge to their advantage? They had to outsmart Devidramon somehow…

Jonathon watched the battle continue. Devidramon was freely moving about every time Tentomon released his attack. Space. That was one of Devidramon's advantages.

The black haired boy slowly turned his head to the trees that surrounded the village. A smile appeared on the boy's face. "That's it." He muttered under his breath. "Tentomon! Follow me!" he called up to his Digimon.

Tentomon watched as Jonathon ran towards the trees. Unsure what his human partner had in mind the insect Digimon followed. "Super Shocker!" he released another attack so Devidramon would keep on his tail. It worked and the dragon Digimon flew angrily after them.

Jonathon entered the trees and was soon joined by Tentomon.

"So what's the plan?" Tentomon asked.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as Devidramon flew right into the branches of the trees and fell to the ground just behind the DigiDestined and his partner.

Jonathon quickly jumped out of the way. So far his plan was working. "We need to outsmart him. So far, we're winning." He smiled as he held up his purple digivice. The screen was glowing slightly.

"Dark Gale!" Devidramon shot out two thick beams from his eyes. He missed the boy and Digimon. The attack struck a large tree trunk slicing it in two. The tree fell to the ground with an almighty crash.

Devidramon had one of his wings caught in a thick vine. His roars echoed through the trees as he tried to free himself. He slashed his claws at anything possible destroying grass, plants and whatever else was in his way.

"How is this outsmarting him? He's getting angrier by the second." Tentomon commented. They were stood watching but kept their distance. Neither moved an inch.

"Exactly." Jonathon smiled. His digivice was glowing stronger and stronger. "We've outsmarted him as we've led him into a small area. He needs his space and now he hasn't got it he's getting frustrated." He continued to watch. "And when he's attacking like this he's sure to hurt himself."

_Beep, beep! _Jonathon's attention directly turned to his digivice. It was shaking as the screen was overwhelmed with light. The second keeper of Knowledge smiled. If this was what he thought it was… this battle was theirs for the taking.

"Excellent. Just what I predicted." Jonathon grinned holding his Digivice up in the air. "Digital Ring, Release!"

A beam of light shot up out of the digivice's screen. The light filled the area and it burst out from the tree tops and into the sky. As the light faded a small golden ring floated downwards…

Tentomon jumped up into the air. Holding out one of his hands he let the ring slip on. And once it did, his body was engulfed with golden light….

"_**TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… FLYBEEMON!"**_

The light faded. And now hovering in the air just above Jonathon was Tentomon's champion form Flybeemon.

He wasn't a large Digimon. But his power would make up for that. At first glance you could tell he was a bee Digimon. His colour was red with a metal helmet on his head that had the crest of Knowledge engraved on the front. He had metal claws and two metal spikes over his kneecaps. His long wings spread as he floated higher into the air. On the back, he had a long red tail with a small spike at the end.

Flybeemon swooped down and head butted Devidramon with all his force. The power from the attack sent the dragon Digimon flying out of the trees. He landed on the outskirts of the village.

The newly digivolved champion burst out of the trees and flew high into the air. "Poison Stinger!" Flybeemon shot out his stinger several times.

Devidramon rolled left to right then back to left on the dusty ground. He dodged every stinger that came his way. Except the last one. The seventh stinger caught him off guard and pierced his skin and dug into his arm.

The dragon wailed and ripped it out of his forearm. The poison from the stinger began to enter his blood stream. But that didn't stop him. "Crimson Claw!" Leaping into the air, he brought his arm back and slashed his claws at Flybeemon.

The small insect was much quicker and buzzed either side of Devidramon missing each attempt that was thrown at him.

Jonathon smiled and admired his Digimon's fighting skills. "You've got the advantage Flybeemon! The poison will start to slow him down!" he called up.

Flybeemon flashed a smile. "I'm far too impatient to wait for that. I like a challenge." His smile slowly turned into a sly grin. "I'm ending this now."

Hovering in the air, he soared down headfirst towards Devidramon. Clenching his three metal claws into a fist, he slammed his hand into the dragon's face.

Each time he turned and struck again. Devidramon was growing weaker from the poison so his reaction time was gradually getting slower. Finally the mighty champion collapsed to the ground after one final tremendous punch from the little insect.

Falling onto his back, Devidramon lay there motionless. But he managed to lift his head up the slightest bit just to see Flybeemon aim his stinger straight for him…

His stinger began to glow a dark blood red as all his energy collected to that point. "Lightning Sting!" A bolt of red lightning surged out.

Devidramon remained still as the poison had vanished almost all of his strength. His fate gaining closer and closer.

Time seemed to stop as the attack struck Devidramon's body. The whole village was lit up by a bright red light that only lasted for a few seconds. All the baby Digimon peered out from whatever they were hiding behind.

They watched as the light faded and Devidramon's data rose into the air before slowly disappearing. The babies cheered and bounced out of their hiding places and crowded around the DigiDestined and Digimon.

Jonathon smiled as he picked up the nearest baby, a Botamon. "Don't worry. You're safe now." He said softly. He looked ahead to see the babies were bouncing up and down Flybeemon, even crawling onto him. The young Izumi boy chuckled. "Looks like you've got a little fan club there."

Flybeemon sighed as a Leafmon jumped onto his head. "Just great."

Jonathon's attention then turned to Elecmon. He was stood quite a bit away from the celebration. In front of the small rookie were four Digi Eggs.

The black haired DigiDestined carefully placed the Botamon down on the ground who immediately bounced to Flybeemon and his friends. As Jonathon walked over to Elecmon, he saw the sad look upon the rookie's face.

"What's wrong?" Jonathon asked. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the four Digi Eggs had turned a dull green colour. The boy gulped as he knew something was wrong. It must have had something to do with that mysterious figure.

Elecmon was silent. Until he spoke quietly; "These eggs have been infected with something. They shouldn't be this colour. And now…" he took in a sharp breath before finishing his sentence. "They might not last the week."

Jonathon dropped to his knees. How could someone be this cruel to kill four unborn Digimon? He lowered his head. "Wait…" he lifted his head up. "Let me take the eggs home." He pleaded.

"What?" Elecmon gave the young boy a confused look. "I can't let you take them away from the village. It would be dangerous."

"But they'll die if they stay here." Jonathon protested as he got to his feet. "Trust me, my father could do research on this and find out what it wrong with them. He's the Digital World's top researcher and he could even find a way to cure them before it's too late."

Elecmon stared at the ground before glancing up at the four eggs. "Well… okay." He finally spoke. "Promise me you'll take good care of them."

Jonathon smiled and nodded at the keeper of the village. "Of course I will. Don't worry about a thing." He bent down and picked up two of the eggs. "I promise we'll have these eggs back to good health very soon."

In the shadows, in between the trees, the hooded figure had returned. After disappearing into the small woodland, he had turned around and quietly made his way back. He had witnessed Devidramon's final moments and right now his piercing red eyes were locked on Jonathon and Flybeemon.

"Argh… I need to get those eggs back before it's too late. Damn kid." He muttered under his breath. He huffed before withdrawing back into the darkness…

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Ep4: An Eggtraordinary Day

**_Hey everyone! Hope you had a great Christmas and have a Happy new Year! _**

**_I wasn't sure about the "Digital Ring" idea at first in the last few chapters but quite a few people like it. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you think!_**

**

* * *

**

**Digimon 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 4: "An Egg-traordinary Day****!"**

_**.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.**_

"ARGH!" The hooded figure was getting frustrated as he paced up and down his room. "These foolish children are coming in and out of this world like they don't have a care! How did they gain access? I thought the portals were closed!"

"I'm guessing Gennai reopened them all." The blonde girl commented from the other side of the room.

"Gennai? That medalling old fool!" he spat under his breath.

"Plus, it didn't help when you sent me to Odaiba. You damaged the barrier that seals the Digital World off. Now there are Digital Splits all over the city and here. Smooth move." The girl mocked, with a chuckle.

"Silence!" her master roared slamming his fist down on the table. "We can't do anything about these so called Digital Splits but we can seal the portals once again."

"Sir?" Garurumon X wondered what he was thinking.

"Leave that side of things to me. You just concentrate on getting those eggs back!"

The girl stood up right and clenched her fists. "No way! They're your eggs, you get them back!"

"Are you refusing orders Stacey?!" her master raised his voice with anger.

The girl was taken back abit. Her master never addressed her by her _real_ name.

Garurumon X stepped in. "What I think my partner is saying is that it would be wrong to send her back to earth. That would just damage the barrier even more." He walked up to his boss. "Also she might try to escape." He whispered.

The hooded figure thought for a moment. "Excellent point Garurumon X. We need someone who is going to be reliable… send out an ultimate Digimon. Strong, but small. That should keep those little brats busy."

* * *

_**.:Izzy's research lab, Minato, Tokyo**_

It was the following morning after the attack on Primary Village. Jonathon was at his father's lab with the four infected Digi Eggs in his care. They were sat upon the desk that was in front of the small window.

Although it was a Monday, it was teachers' days at school so Odaiba Elementary was closed for the next few days. Usually Jonathon hated these teacher days but today he was secretly glad as it meant he could spend most of the day with his father and try to save the Digi Eggs.

They were still their unusual green colour but now had specks of black appearing in some places which meant they were starting to get slightly worse.

The young Izumi boy had taken responsibility to take care of the eggs until his father arrived back from his lunch. Jim and Haruhiko both had today off so today it was just father and son.

Jonathon leaned back in his chair and studied his laptop screen. He had uploaded his photos he had taken the previous day and was admiring them.

Tentomon hovered beside his human partner. "Those photos came out really well. You caught the right moment when I was about to strike Devidramon."

Jonathon smiled. "They're perfect." He then turned to the eggs and sighed. "I just wish I could say the same for these little guys…" he trailed off into his own thoughts.

Suddenly the front door burst open startling the young boy. He whirled around in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Dawn and Agumon walk in through the door.

"Don't do that again please." Jonathon commented, his heart still pounding in his chest from the fright.

"What?" Dawn asked, totally clueless as she stood in the doorway.

Jonathon sighed and shook his head before he turned back to his laptop and continued with his work.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Tentomon asked. "I thought you two hated this place?"

"That's true but unfortunately this is the only way into the Digital World." Dawn replied slumping against the wall.

"We wanna go and see if we can find out more about that weird girl." Agumon added.

"Sorry but no one is going to the Digital World." Jonathon answered, his eyes not shifting from the laptop screen.

"And why not?" Dawn questioned standing up right.

"Because I'm in charge here and I say no one's going. Not today anyway. Especially alone." The young genius responded.

Dawn huffed and crossed her arms, sulking. She knew she couldn't win this one and outsmart him into letting her go. "Fine!" she pouted.

The purple laptop bleeped once and a window popped up on the screen saying it was time for a new battery as the current one was about to die out. "Oh no. I completely forgot about the battery." Jonathon groaned.

He stood up. "I'll have to go to the store." He grabbed his jacket but paused before he put it on.

He couldn't leave the eggs alone. Something might happen to them. He looked up to see Dawn and Agumon turning to leave. "Hey!" he called. "Could you do me a favour?" he asked.

"What's in it for me?" Dawn questioned as she turned to him crossing her arms.

"Well… nothing. I just need you to do me a favour-"

"Then forget it." The Kamiya girl simply replied before turning back around towards the door.

Jonathon sighed. This girl was hard work. "Alright fine!" he exclaimed just as she was about to exit through the main door. He thought for a second. "While I'm out I'll get you one of those big candy bars okay?"

Dawn thought it over in her mind before answering. "Depends if it's worth it. What've I got to do?"

"Easy." Jonathon smiled. "All you have to do is look after these four Digi Eggs while I'm gone." He motioned to the eggs resting on the table.

"That's it?" Dawn ask a little dumbfounded. "Why do you need someone to baby-sit these stupid eggs anyway? It's not like they're gonna grow legs and wander off is it?" she added with a sarcastic tone.

"Dawn these eggs are very important. They've been infected with something deadly and will die. It's like a super virus or something. It's a long story but if someone's not here looking after them they might be stolen. I have this feeling someone is after them."

"Who would want to steal four large eggs?" Agumon piped up.

"Someone who's hungry and wants a big omelette." Dawn joked as she laughed.

Jonathon gave her an unpleased look whilst Tentomon hovered in the air. "You want your free candy or not?" the insect Digimon asked.

"Alright, alright I'll look after the dumb eggs." Dawn sighed as she collapsed into the nearest chair. She then looked around. "Where is everyone anyway?"

Jonathon unplugged his laptop and closed it down. "My father's out on a lunch break and Mr Kido and Mr Takenouchi have the day off."

"The eggs are dying and Mr Izumi is out to lunch?" Agumon questioned with a puzzled look.

"My father thinks well when he's completely alone. The fresh air and a good meal helps him come to the right conclusions." Jonathon replied.

He placed his laptop inside his bag before placing it on his back. "Okay, I won't be long. The store is about five blocks away." He headed for the door with Tentomon by his side.

He paused for a brief second. "Oh and don't try sneaking off into the Digital World. My father has put a lock on it and you need the password. And it's a word you can't even say let alone spell." He added slyly before leaving the lab.

Dawn glared at him as she watched him leave before muttering under her breath. "Smart ass."

"So, what're we gonna do?" Agumon asked as he jumped up onto a chair and spun on it slightly.

Dawn glanced around the lab. Everywhere there were computers, electrical equipment and such. "Not much. This is a nerd's paradise." She sat down at one of the computers and being to take a look through the files.

Agumon turned in his chair to face the four Digi Eggs on the table. "Wonder what happened to the little guys." He thought aloud.

"No idea. Wasn't really listening when he was explaining it." His human partner replied as she opened a folder in the documents.

"You never listen to anything." The rookie paused as he watched her. "What're you doing? Don't touch anything. If anything breaks, they're gonna blame you."

"Oh relax Agumon. I'm just looking through the files." Dawn replied. She opened a document and began to read what was typed. But as she did, she got more confused by the second.

"Hey!" Agumon suddenly piped up. "Look at this, one of the eggs is moving."

Dawn looked from the screen and walked over to where her Digimon was sat and studied the egg he was pointing to. It jumped a tiny bit then remained still. "Aren't those eggs getting blacker?" she asked.

"You're right." Agumon agreed. "That can't be a good sign."

Dawn sighed and collapsed back into the chair she was sat in moments ago. She couldn't remember the last time she was this bored. "This is pointless. These eggs aren't gonna get stolen. No one else can get in here."

"Hey, don't think about leaving already. I want my candy!" the rookie exclaimed.

"Who says it's _your_ candy?" Dawn shot back.

"I at least get half!" Agumon protested.

Dawn burst out laughing at her Digimon's reaction. She loved winding him up about the simplest of things. She began to look through the contents of the computer once more. A wide grin soon spread across her face when she found something to keep her occupied.

"Alright!" she cheered, startling her Digimon. "They've got games on here. Space Invaders 9000!" she loaded the game and began to play.

"Let me play! Let me play!" Agumon cheered as he jumped down from the chair and ran over to his friend, climbing into the chair beside her.

"You wanna play against me? You know you'll lose." Dawn taunted him with a smirk.

"I'll have you know when you've been at school I've been practicing on your Nintendo Revolution!" Agumon shot back, crossing his arms triumphantly.

"Yeah well keep practicing Agumon because you still suck." Dawn burst out laughing her brown eyes fixed on the game she was winning.

The rookie Digimon huffed and turned in his chair so his back was facing his human partner. "Huh? Hey look there's Dan and Veemon!" he said, noticing Dawn's best friend walk past the window.

The young Kamiya girl turned and just caught a glimpse of him. She leaped out of her seat and dashed out of the lab and out the main door onto the street. "Hey Dan!" she yelled.

Dan, who was walking with his Digimon partner Veemon, turned at the call of his name. He smiled. "Hey Dawn!" he jogged back towards her. "What're you doing here?"

"Babysitting some stupid eggs whilst Jonathon gets a new battery for his laptop. I wanted to go to the Digital World but he wouldn't let me." She explained with a childish pout.

Dan laughed. "I'd never thought you'd let a computer freak tell you what to do."

"Trust me I'd be in the Digital World right now but his dad's put a lock on the portal and I don't know the password." Dawn responded. At this point Agumon had joined them outside.

"Why not use a Digital Split?" Veemon chirped up.

"That would take all day just to find one." Agumon said. "It would be easier just to travel through the portal."

"Well let's take a look at these special Digi Eggs then." Dan said, walking past his best friend and into the building. He was followed by his Digimon and then last by Agumon and Dawn.

Entering the main lab room his blue eyes cast over to the far end where the Digi Eggs lay on the table. They were sitting motionless and the black specks were slowly growing bigger.

"That's it? That's what you've gotta hang around here for?" The goggle boy questioned looking at the eggs with an unimpressed look.

Veemon stood up on his tip-toes and tried his best to peer over the top of the table. "They're not doing much. Why do they need looking after?" he asked with a curious look.

"Exactly. All I know is I'm getting free candy if nothing happens to them." Dawn replied, slumped against the wall like she was when she first arrived earlier on.

Agumon faked a cough. "Excuse me? I believe that is _we_ not I."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he has this whacked-out theory that someone is after these eggs so they need to be constantly looked after. It's a loud of crap if you ask me."

Dan studied the room. It was full of computer equipment and all kinds of gadgets he hadn't seen before. "You think we'd have a blast with all this cool stuff." He leaned back, his elbow resting on the keyboard of one of the computers.

It bleeped as he pressed down on a couple of buttons. The goggle boy jumped up and turned to see what had happened. He had opened the password for the portal and when he leaned on the key pads he had entered a few letters. A message saying "Access Denied" popped up on the screen over the portal.

"Don't touch anything!" Dawn exclaimed. "If you break it there goes my allowance for the next year."

"Relax." Dan laughed holding up his hands defensively. "Nothing's broken."

"So." Dawn began. "Wanna play Space Invaders with me? Want to challenge the undefeated champion of the world?" she taunted.

Dan gave her a victorious smile. "You're on."

Agumon and Veemon soon joined their two partners at the computer and jumped into the empty seats beside them. Dawn set the game to two player and the two best friends began to battle each other…

As the minutes went quickly by, the children and Digimon forgot all about what they were supposed to be keeping an eye on. Although the Digi Eggs were still sat there unmoving, one was about to break free from the group…

The Digi Egg on the far left of the four twitched a little. The young DigiDestined still had their minds on the game they were playing. The egg remained still after that but suddenly jolted and fell off the side of the table.

"Alright I win again!" Dawn cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Best out of ten!" Dan protested.

The Digi Egg rolled slightly away from the desk and into the middle of the room. It was twitching constantly now and began to have a slight glow to it. A familiar cracking sound could not be heard over the children's taunts and chants and the egg split into two, the top half popping off like a cork.

Something peered out from in one half of the egg shell. Its eyes peered out. The little Digimon jumped out of the egg and bounced a few steps taking in its new surroundings.

The baby's name was Puffmon. A tiny white Digimon, that looked like the end of a brush with its fur brushing against the floor. He had two long white ears with red at the ends. His big black eyes looked up, down, and around.

His eyes soon focused on the four figures huddled around the computer. Curious to who or what they were the baby continued to stare, blinking innocently. But his attention was turned from them to the sounds of other life coming from outside the room.

The front door had not been shut properly and a small gust of wind and blew it open just a crack, big enough for something small to fit through.

Puffmon glided across the floor, his presence still unaware to the children or Digimon. He exited the main lab room and headed to the crack in the door. Peering out of the small gap, he saw a few people walk past, cars and buses on the roads. All these things were new to him and that just intrigued him more to venture outside.

One swift slide and he was out through the gap in the door and out into the city, seconds before a gust of wind slammed the door shut with an almighty 'slam!'

Dan jumped a little and turned to the direction where the sound had come from. Realising it must have been the door he shrugged it off. Before continuing with his game, his eyes caught a glimpse of something on the floor. "Hey Dawn? You had an omelette or something?" he asked, jokingly.

"No why?" his best friend replied.

"Because there is an egg shell on the floor."

At first Dawn didn't think anything of it. She continued to play her game. But it soon clicked in her mind and she and Agumon looked at each other before spinning round to see there was in fact an egg shell split in half on the floor.

Both pair of eyes immediately focused on the desk… where there was only three Digi Eggs.

"This can not be happening."

* * *

_**Roppongi Hills, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Clouds began to form above the Roppongi Hills complex. What once was a collection of white fluffy clouds soon swirled together to create one large dark grey storm cloud. The surrounding area grew slightly darker as the clouds whirled slowly around the centrepiece of the complex, Mori Tower.

There was one quick flash of light. So quick most people probably wouldn't have seen it happen. A small figure appeared just below the clouds. Its features only a blur as it was so high up. It floated like a feather and perched itself on top of Mori Tower.

The creature's eyes scanned the whole city. He chuckled to himself. "Looks like I'll be doing a little Digi Egg hunting."

* * *

_**.:Izzy's research lab, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

"What're we gonna do?!" Dawn exclaimed. "If we don't find that Digimon I won't get my candy!"

"Our candy!" Agumon corrected her.

"It would help if we knew what we were looking for." Dan replied. "But surely if it was in this room we would have seen it by…." The goggle boy trailed off. "Oh no…"

Dawn didn't like the sound of his voice and turned to face him. "What?" she got no answer from him. "What?!" she yelled grabbing him by his shirt.

Dan gulped and pointed out of the room and in the direction of the front door. "Just before I noticed the smashed egg… I thought I heard the front door slam." He said meekly.

But then, to make matters worse, the front door was heard opening before closing. Both kids turned their attention to whoever was about to enter the room.

"Hey I'm back!" a familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

Seconds later, Jonathon and Tentomon appeared. "Oh hello Dan." Jonathon greeted him with a smile as he set his plastic bag down on the side.

"Hi." Dan simply replied in a mumble.

Jonathon then turned to Dawn. "So how did it…." He trailed off once he saw the egg shell in half on the floor by the girl's feet. "W-what happened?" he gasped.

"You know, I think there is a sale on at that computer superstore right over the other side of town. Why don't you check it out and we'll sort things out here." Dawn grinned sheepishly. She was trying to avert the conversation away from the egg but she knew deep down the older boy was too smart for that.

Jonathon started to panic. He began to scan the room for any sign on the baby Digimon. "I'm not in the mood for another one of your pranks you two!" He wasn't the kind of person to get angry so easily but when it was both Dawn and Dan playing one of their practical jokes it did strain his patients. And he had been the victim of their jokes quite a few times.

"Well if Dan had closed the door properly when he came in then this wouldn't have happened." Dawn responded crossing her arms.

Jonathon stood there frozen for a few seconds. It didn't take him long to realise what had now happened to that baby Digimon. His anger was slowly rising… "I can't believe you!" he suddenly snapped. "I ask you to do the simplest thing and you mess it up!"

Whilst Jonathon was ranting, Tentomon had buzzed over to the computer. "I think this explains why the Digimon escaped."

Jonathon stormed over and saw the game was still on the screen. "I should have known. How stupid was I?" the black haired boy laughed to himself. "I should've known a simple task like this was beyond you're capability."

Dawn stood up straight, clenching her fists. "Hey, wait just a minute brain box!" she snapped. "I didn't know the stupid thing was gonna hatch did I?! Besides we were only playing that game for a few minutes!"

Jonathon didn't believe her. So he looked down at the bottom right hand corner of the screen where the time was displayed. "Forty one minutes huh? That's the longest couple of minutes I've ever seen." He said sarcastically. "I told you they need constant looking after! But I guess you didn't listen like usual!" Jonathon continued to shout. "And now I will probably get blamed for this mess you and your short attention span have caused!"

"You just need to chill out!" Dawn retorted.

"Can I say something?" Dan asked, quietly sticking his hand up.

"No!" Jonathon snapped back at him.

"What's going on in here?" a voice called startling the children and Digimon. The voice belonged to Izzy. He walked into the room with his laptop under his right shoulder. Upon seeing the small crowd in his work place he turned to his only child. "Uhh son, this is my office, not a place to hang out." He said, with a slight hint of humour.

But Jonathon didn't find it amusing. "This is all her fault." He muttered, having a quick glance at Dawn. "I left her and Agumon to look after the eggs while I went out. And when I came back they were playing a stupid computer game and one of the eggs had hatched and has now escaped!" he explained.

"Why are you so worried about those eggs anyway?" Veemon wondered.

"Because I made a promise to Elecmon!" the older boy snapped. He was annoyed if it wasn't pretty obvious, mostly with Dawn. He trusted her to do this one thing for him and she let him down. If she couldn't baby sit a few Digi Eggs, how could she be a trusted and dependant DigiDestined?

"I promised I would look after these eggs and nurse them back to health." He turned to face the Kamiya girl. "But you wouldn't understand as all you care about is yourself! He'll never trust me again if I don't get this egg back" Jonathon was secretly surprised at himself. He was usually a calm boy who stepped in to solve things but now he was the one creating the situation.

"Aren't you overreacting here?! You're acting like it's the end of the world or something!" Dawn shot back.

"Okay that's enough." Izzy stepped in between the arguing kids. "Standing around arguing about this is not going to bring the Digimon back."

"Yeah, you're giving me a headache." Tentomon complained.

Izzy turned his attention to his son. "And please calm down Jonathon. I understand how you feel but pointing the full blame on Dawn isn't going to solve things."

"See Jonathon!" Dawn grinned in a rather boasting way.

Izzy turned to face the young girl. "I didn't say you were entirely innocent. Jonathon trusted you to take care of those eggs but you let him down. You need to take some responsibility in life."

Dawn huffed and crossed her arms, turning the other way.

"So what do we do now?" Dan finally spoke up after watching the argument in the background.

"Well because this Digimon is only a baby my programme won't be able to pick up its weak signal. But I'm pretty sure your digivices will. So I suggest you get out there and start searching. For a baby Digimon the city is a dangerous place." The middle aged man replied.

"Alright then, let's go!" Dawn exclaimed, taking her orange digivice off her belt.

"I think you've done enough already." Jonathon muttered, staring at her with an unpleasant look.

"But you can't find this Digimon alone. The city is too big." Agumon said.

"Yeah there is no 'I' in team. So whether you like it or not I'm going." Dawn replied.

* * *

_**.:Shiba Park, **__**Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Puffmon was thoroughly enjoying his time in Shiba Park. Whilst the DigiDestined had been arguing he had travelled through the city and into the park. He was bouncing happily down the main path watching the people that he past.

Some were sat on the grass having picnics, others were playing games and such and children played in the playground just to the left. Puffmon seemed to be drawn by the swings and slides. He scampered across the grass and squeezed through the metal bars that closed the playground from the rest of the park.

He made his way to one of the small slides. He watched as a small boy climbed up the steps under the watchful eye of his mother. The boy got to the top and smiled before sliding down cheering.

Puffmon made a happy gurgling noise and mimicked the boy. He found it harder to climb the steps but he made it. Upon reaching the top he peered down before throwing himself down the slide, gurgling once more.

"Look Mommy! A puppy!" a little girl screeched. She toddled over and picked the little Digimon up. "Look Mommy look!"

The girl's mother walked over and looked down at what her daughter had in her hands. "You sure that's a puppy sweetie?" she asked with an uncertain look.

Puffmon gurgled and blew bubbles from his mouth. The girl giggled but her mother wasn't as impressed.

"Put that down Emiko!" she exclaimed, grabbing her daughter's hand and dragging her away leaving Puffmon alone.

The baby Digimon pouted and turned around with his eyes lowered. He then slowly made his was out of the playground and along the path that would lead him out of the park and towards the Roppongi Hills complex.

* * *

_**Roppongi Hills, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Dawn looked at her digivice in her right hand. So far there was no signal from the baby Digimon. "Still nothin'." She muttered to Dan next to her. They had ended up in the Roppongi Hills mega complex just at the foot of Mori Tower.

Jonathon, who was still a little upset with them, had decided it would be better to split up and cover more of the city. So he had gone alone with Tentomon.

Dan looked at his own digivice. "If we don't find this Digimon before something happens to it, we're dead." He commented.

Dawn just laughed. "Like Jonathon would beat us in a fight. He'd probably use his techno talk to try and scare us."

"That's the maddest I've ever seen him." Agumon commented. "He really does care about those eggs… maybe we should apologise to him?"

Dawn snorted. "I don't need to apologise. If he cared so much about them he wouldn't have left to go buy a stupid laptop battery." She retorted.

"You know, you can be so stubborn sometimes." Agumon sighed.

"Am not!" Dawn protested glaring at her Digimon partner.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

_**Beep, beep!**_

The sudden noise from the devices stopped the human and Digimon bickering and both children looked down at their orange and blue digivices. A faint signal had appeared and was slowly getting stronger. The location was coming from their right.

They turned their heads. A small bush was situated at the end of the building and it was rustling slightly. Their eyes were locked as Puffmon jumped out. He spotted the two young children looking at him and stared back.

"Hey! Is that him?" Dawn exclaimed, startling the little baby slightly. "Is that the little puff ball we've been searching for?"

"Sure looks like it." Agumon added. "But it looks like he found us."

"We can't scare him off." Dan said. He bent down slowly, his eyes fixated on Puffmon. "Hey little guy." He said softly. He motioned for him to come to him. "C'mon, we won't hurt you. We're your friends."

Puffmon hesitated before slowly waddling towards the DigiDestined, his eyes glued on them. As soon as he was close enough Dan scooped him up in his arms. "Phew." He sighed. "Now we've got the little guy lets get back to Mr Izumi's lab before anything else happens."

"No kidding." Dawn replied. "Maybe Jonathon will be able to calm down finally."

_**Beep, beep!**_

Another signal appeared on their digivices. Again it was a faint signal but the location was right on top of them. It started to grow stronger meaning whatever was causing the signal was getting closer.

"What's going on?" Dan questioned no one in particular as he shook his D-Power a little. "We've got the little guy. Who else is here?"

Dawn looked around just as confused as her best friend. The signal was rapidly growing stronger yet there was no sign of the Digimon creating it anywhere. That's when something clicked in her mind. She jerked her head upwards and looked up into the sky…

Soaring right down towards them with tremendous speed was a little round Digimon holding a chain saw in his right hand. He cackled as he held his chain saw back, reading to swipe it at the children and Digimon.

"Look out!" Dawn exclaimed. Reacting quickly she lunged forward and pushed Dan and herself out of harms way just in the nick of time.

The little Digimon missed them by inches and crashed into the ground, dust and dirt rising into the air. The force sent Agumon and Veemon flying backwards, skidding across the concrete.

Dawn and Dan slowly sat up, with Puffmon still in the goggle boy's arms. The collision the Digimon had made with the ground caused the public nearby to scream and bolt away in fear thinking it was some sort of explosion.

As the dust cleared, the Digimon got to his feet, still grasping his chain saw in his hand. He took one step forward giving a clear image of his appearance. He was small and round with his body made out of blue metal. Two metal horns stuck out of his head and his left arm seemed to be consisted of metal whilst the other was normal. Two brown gloves hid his hands and his dark red eyes were fixed on the kids whilst he flashed a devilish smirk.

The children got to their feet, their eyes fixated on their foe. They didn't want to break eye contact in case he made a quick move. Their Digimon hurried round and stood protectively in front of their partners. Dan clutched his digivice in his right hand and pressed the top button. It scanned the Digimon's data.

"Giromon." He muttered, breaking his stare from the Digimon for a quick second. "He's an Ultimate and machine Digimon."

Dawn just smirked and held up her digivice. "He's still no match for us. Agumon digivolve!" she commanded. "Digital Ring Release!"

Agumon grasped the ring in his hand as it exited the digivice and floated down in the air…

"_**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GREYMON!"**_

"Whoa!" Dan exclaimed as he watched Agumon transform into the large and fierce Greymon. "How did you do that?"

Greymon towered over Giromon. He lunged forward with his mouth open showing his sharp teeth. Giromon leaped up in the air, hovering above them and missing the dinosaur's attack.

He chuckled as he started up his chain saw once more. "Size doesn't matter. You'll never match my power. Now give me that Digimon… and the rest of the eggs."

"What?" Dawn and Dan gasped. "What do you want with the eggs?" the brown haired girl quizzed, narrowing her eyes.

"That is none of your concern little girl. Now give me that Digimon you little brats or I will get very angry!"

"Forget it!" Dan exclaimed angrily clutching Puffmon who whimpered in his arms.

"Very well. You leave me no choice… Guillo Chainsaw!" he lunged forward slashing his saw at the champion Digimon. It sliced Greymon's face and a small but long cut appeared on the side just underneath his brown helmet.

"Greymon! Are you alright?" Dawn called up.

"I'm fine." Greymon muttered standing up right once more. He stormed forward, attacking once more.

Giromon just smirked and dropped his chainsaw for a second before dodging Greymon's rampage. He grabbed the dinosaur's tail and began to swing him around like Greymon was just a rag doll.

The small Digimon let him go and Greymon collided with the side of a building. He groaned and collapsed to the ground.

Dawn clenched her fists as she watched helplessly from the sidelines as her Digimon was losing badly. And losing was something the Kamiya girl hated. They had to contact Jonathon. It was something she hated to admit to herself but she knew without more help Greymon would be destroyed.

* * *

_**.:Hinode Station, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Jonathon and Tentomon were outside Hinode Station. They were taking a break by the entrance where people were piling in and out of the building. In the boy's left hand was his purple digivice. But unknown to him he and Tentomon were going in the wrong direction.

"_Jonathon!"_ a voice faintly called from his D-Power. The boy sighed recognizing the voice. _"Jonathon! I know you're there, answer!" "C'mon Jonathon!" _That was now Dan's voice.

"Maybe you should answer that. They sound anxious." Tentomon spoke up.

Jonathon sighed and held his digivice up to his face. "What's wrong?" he asked into the small microphone that was just to the side of the screen.

"_There's a Digimon attacking!"_ Dan's voice exclaimed. _"We're at the Roppongi Hills- Ahh!"_

Dan and Dawn's scream echoed through the digivice and Jonathon's eyes widened as he knew his friends were in trouble and they needed him.

* * *

_**Roppongi Hills, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Greymon moaned in pain and crashed to the ground once more. It shook a little under his weight. His energy was extremely low he was close to d-digivolving back to Agumon. He cringed as he used the little amount of strength he had left to get back up.

Giromon revved up his chainsaw once more. "I'm sorry but your time is up. It's nothing personal. Just orders." He was about to sink his chainsaw into Greymon's back with no one being able to do anything…

"Lightning Sting!" a bolt of red energy appeared from above the sky and struck Giromon head on. The ultimate Digimon was thrown back and he skidded across the ground.

Flybeemon soared down from above Mori Tower and hovered just in front of the fallen Greymon. Although Flybeemon had arrived, there was no sign of Jonathon.

Giromon got to his feet. "Argh." He grunted. "So more wise guys huh? You really think another lame champion is gonna defeat me?"

"Do not underestimate us." Flybeemon snarled. "C'mon Greymon, lets finish off this creep."

At this point, Greymon had got to his feet and was stood beside the insect monster. "It will be my pleasure… Nova Blast!"

"Lightning Sting!" Both attacks joined as one creating a huge ball of explosive energy.

Giromon clutched his chainsaw and swooped up into the air, the attack hitting the ground leaving behind a huge crater. "You need to work on your aim a little more." He flew back down and with two swift punches he pounded both champions to the ground.

His attention turned to the DigiDestined. He formed an energy mine in the palm of his left hand. "Now, hand over that puff ball… or die!" he threatened.

The two best friends stood there, refusing to speak. Giromon got their answer. "Very well…. Big Bang Boom!" he released continuous attacks from his hand.

Dan and Dawn jumped every direction possible and dodged each attack that was thrown at them. Dust rose into the sky blocking their sight. Dawn began to cough as it got into her lungs. She didn't see what was heading her way until it was too late……

"Ahhh!" Dawn watched in horror as the small round mine grew closer and closer to her…

"Look out!" Dan exclaimed. He raced as fast as his young legs could carry him and threw himself at his best friend. Both of them crashed to the ground just in time as the mine exploded inches away from them.

Dan sat up. "Are you okay-" he was cut off as his digivice bleeped and a flash of light erupted from the screen. A small golden ring was released and floated down towards Veemon.

The blue rookie held out his arm and grasped the ring as it touched the palm of his hand….

"_**VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… STRIKEDRAMON!"**_

The light faded and revealed Veemon in his champion form. He was a dragon like Digimon who stood on two legs. He skin was blue and white, similar to what it was when he was Veemon. He had metal armour plates on his shoulders, head, hands and shins. He wore green pants and had red markings on his body. His red hair blew slightly in the breeze.

"Dawn! Dan!"

Both kids turned around to see Jonathon sprinting towards them. "You took your time." Dawn commented with a sarcastic tone. They both got to their feet.

"Now that we're all here let's take care of this cannon ball." Flybeemon commanded.

Strikedramon stood in his fighting pose in between Flybeemon and Greymon. "Let's do it."

All three champion Digimon charged towards their foe. Giromon was about to swing his chainsaw around but Greymon came in first, swinging his tail around and smacking the little ultimate up into the air where Flybeemon was waiting.

The insect monster waited for the right moment before slamming his fist into Giromon's body. A painful scream echoed across the complex as the ultimate crashed back down to earth.

"Strike Claw!" Strikedramon slashed his claws with one quick and almighty swipe.

Giromon's metal work was scratched as he collapsed to the ground, motionless. His eyes were still open and he grunted in pain.

Greymon stormed forward and withdrew his right leg back before bringing it forward and kicking Giromon into the air like a soccer ball.

"Argh!!" Giromon's scream grew fainter as he rose further and further into the sky.

"No one takes advantage of me." Greymon snarled. "Nova Blast!" he opened his mouth and breathed a ray of fire out and up into the sky.

Strikedramon formed a ball of energy in his hand and threw it up, joining Greymon's attack.

"Lightning Sting!" Flybeemon's attack was the last to join the already powerful ray of tremendous energy. Once it joined, there was a flash of light as the energy merged into an unstoppable ray that would destroy whatever it impacted.

The attack caught up with Giromon in the sky, and his scream echoed across the city as his body was engulfed by the flames and electricity of the blast. And a few seconds later peace was restored to Minato, Tokyo…..

Flybeemon landed on the ground next to Greymon and Strikedramon before all three d-digivolved back to their rookie forms.

Jonathon was gazing up at the sky watching the smoke settle, before he turned his attention to the two other DigiDestined. "Are you two okay?" he asked.

Both soccer-crazed kids nodded. "Yeah we're fine." Dan replied. He then nudged Dawn in the ribs and handed her Puffmon.

Dawn shot her best friend a look before facing the black haired boy. "Uhhh… here." She simply said handing Jonathon Puffmon. "We got him back for you. He uhh… actually found us."

"And?" Agumon and Veemon said in unison.

Dawn refrained herself from glaring at them. "And… I'm…uhh sorry." She muttered the last part quickly, moving her eye contact away from the bearer of Knowledge.

Jonathon just gave her a small smile. "Apology accepted. I guess I did overreact a little. But at least the complications are sorted now."

"So what happens now? Is he infected with the virus?" Agumon asked.

Jonathon looked down at the baby Digimon in his arms. "I think so. I won't know the extent of the virus until I get him back to my father's lab and perform some tests on him."

"Are you two coming back with us?" Tentomon asked.

Dawn snorted. "You've got to be kidding. After the day I've had I'm going home to take a serious nap."

"Me too!" Agumon piped up.

"I better get going too." Dan also added. "I only came here to get some groceries for my Mom. She'll be thinking I've gone to Yokohama for them."

Jonathon smiled. "Okay. Well thank you for your help." he bowed politely. "I guess I'll see you at school on Wednesday. Bye for now." And with that he turned and left the complex with Puffmon in his arms and Tentomon by his side.

Dawn turned to her best friend. "So." She began, flashing the Kamiya grin at him. "How does it feel to be a proper DigiDestined now?"

The goggle boy grinned back and the two friends shared a high five. "It's sweet!"

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Ep5: Our Destined Fate

_**Hello! Here is the next chapter finished and posted! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! **_

Sithking Zero - I never noticed that connection :P It didn't come to mind when I wrote it, hehe  
**x-Melodyz-x -** You're very welcome I enjoyed your story!  
_**l'ange-de-feu - **Thankies! I'll check out your account! Glad your lovin' the story!  
**Sync The Dragon Tempest -** I considered Veedramon when looking for his champion form. But I decided on Strikedramon... not too sure why :P_

**_Okay, here's the warning for this chapter ; It's gonna be a little "darker" in this one than usual. I thought I'd try and add a little drama to it. You'll know what I mean when you get to the part. I don't wanna mention anything more and give it away for the people who don't wanna know... anyway, enjoy and I apologise for anyone who doesn't like that happens in this chapter. _**

* * *

Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"

**Episode 5: "Our Destined Fate****"**

_**.:Kimura apartment, Odaiba**__**, Tokyo:.**_

"You should have seen us Margaret!" Dawn exclaimed, as she stood in front of the television in the small living room. "We were all over that Giromon. He didn't stand a chance. All three of us were knocking the life outta him. You should have been there!"

Margaret was sat on the sofa with Gatomon lying on the top and Agumon sat beside her. The young girl had her head down, staring at the floor with a small smile on her face. She seemed to be paying semi-attention to what her cousin was saying.

Dawn stopped her explanation and looked at her older cousin. "Are you listening to me Margaret?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Margaret?"

"Huh?" Margaret lifted her head up abruptly, causing her grey hat to fall a little over her eyes. She pushed it up before replying; "Oh sorry Dawn. Yeah I was listening."

"Didn't look like it." Dawn muttered. "What's up with you lately anyway?" she asked.

Both Digimon looked at the older girl of the two.

"Nothing." Margaret replied, plastering a fake smile across her face. "What makes you say that?"

"It's just you haven't been yourself the past week." Dawn responded. "Say, why aren't you joining in the fighting?"

That question threw Margaret a little and she hesitated a little answering it. She hadn't been asked that yet and to be honest she didn't know the answer. "I… uhh… I dunno." She sighed. She knew she had to join in; it was now her duty along with the others to defend the Digital World and earth now they were being threatened by Digimon attacks.

"C'mon then. Let's go to the Digital World, you'll love it. It'll be fun." Dawn smiled.

"I don't want to!" Margaret suddenly snapped standing up. "All that fighting isn't fun! It's dangerous! And I don't wanna lose another person I care about!" and with that, she ran off to her room slamming the door behind her.

Dawn remained standing still as Agumon and Gatomon remained on the sofa.

"I think we better leave her to calm down for a while." Gatomon spoke, breaking the silence as she looked at the young Kamiya girl.

Dawn sighed and picked up her soccer ball that lay at her feet. "Yeah alright. Tell her I say bye okay? C'mon Agumon."

Gatomon watched the two best friends leave apartment before averting her eyes to the closed door of Margaret's room. _"She really needs to let go of the past."_

* * *

_**.:Kamiya apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Tai was lazily sat on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table, flipping through the channels on the television. Sora was out buying groceries at the store down the road with Biyomon and Agumon.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Tai yawned and got up from the sofa. Taking his time he headed to the front door and opened it, only to be greeted by his mother storming into the apartment.

"I want a word with you young man!" she exclaimed. She had a newspaper in her right hand.

"Huh? What have I done now?" Tai asked, clueless as he closed the door and followed his mother.

Yuuko held up the newspaper showing the front page. On it was a picture of the monster attack at the Roppongi Hills complex from the previous day. It clearly showed Greymon, Flybeemon and Strikedramon battling Giromon.

Tai stood there still confused. He looked up from the paper and to his mother giving her a clueless look. "Yeah?"

Yuuko sighed and put the paper down. "Do you know how worried I was when you and your sister were involved with all that Digimon stuff when you were kids?!" she exclaimed. "I thought it was all over but now I have to worry about my family all over again!"

"Okay first of all Mom, calm down." Tai responded.

"No I will not calm down. I can't believe you're getting Dawn involved in this stuff as well! It's far too dangerous!" she shot back.

"We didn't decide to get involved, we were chosen. And we knew Dawn would be chosen sooner or later. Gennai told us after she was born. I thought we told you this?"

"You said to me she would be getting a Digimon just like you and the others. You didn't say anything about battling monsters!" Yuuko replied.

"Oh." Tai replied sheepishly. "Look, don't worry about it Mom. She'll be fine. Anyway she wants to be a DigiDestined. She wouldn't have a choice even if she didn't want to be."

"So you're okay with your daughter battling monsters and putting her life in danger every time?" Yuuko questioned him. "I'm sorry but I won't allow Dawn to get dragged into all this mess. She gets into trouble too easily and it just makes her an easier target."

Before Tai could reply the front door opened and in walked Sora, Biyomon and Agumon carrying a few grocery bags each. Sora closed the door behind her and removed her shoes before noticing her mother-in-law. "Oh hey Mom." She smiled.

Yuuko pointed at her son. "Sora, tell him it's ridiculous for Dawn to get involved in this Digimon business."

Sora gave her a confused look. "What's going on?" she asked looking from Yuuko and then to her husband.

"Mom's freaking out for no reason." Tai replied with a sigh.

Yuuko glared at her eldest child. "I have a right to be Tai! I don't want my granddaughter going through what you did. The rest of Odaiba might have been relieved of the memories of Myotismon but I, your father and the rest haven't. I don't want that to happen again… I… I don't want to go through what I did never knowing whether I'd see you again."

"Mom…" Tai began.

"You're fighting monsters for crying out loud!" she exclaimed, cutting in. "Some even bigger than buildings. You know how scary that is for me? Dawn's just a little girl. Why can't she have a normal childhood and not get dragged into what you had to endure?"

"It's not just Dawn. Margaret and the rest of the children are DigiDestined too." Biyomon piped up.

"I know-" Yuuko began.

"So why aren't you giving Kari this lecture too?" Tai asked a little childishly as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not happy with Margaret getting involved in this too. But I know she will not run into danger as easily as Dawn would. Margaret is more sensible." Yuuko replied. "But Dawn's the spitting image of you Tai. That's why I'm so worried about her the most. One mistake that would be all it takes for something terrible to happen." Her voice was getting a little quieter. "She's your only child too. I know she means more than anything in the world to you both."

Sora walked over to her mother-in-law. "I know how you feel and what you're getting at. But this can't be helped. We knew this day would come, and it's our destiny to protect this world and the Digital World."

"And as much as we have to admit it, it's the kids' turn to defend the two worlds as well." Agumon spoke up.

The front door opened once more causing the three adults to look in that direction. In walked Dawn and Agumon. As the young girl removed her shoes and put her soccer ball down she looked up and noticed three sets of eyes on her.

"What's up? I haven't done anything…. Have I?" she asked a little nervous.

Sora shook her head with a small smile. "No sweetie. We were just talking. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh okay." Dawn replied, not full convinced. "Hey Dad, I'm gonna go on your computer." She said before her and Agumon ran off through the living room and down the hall to her father's office.

"Okay." Tai replied as he watched her leave the room.

Yuuko sighed once her granddaughter was out of the room. "Look, I know how much she loves being a DigiDestined and I see I won't be able to stop it. Just please promise me that you'll all be safe when this is all over."

Tai hesitated for a while before answering. "… You know I can't promise that Mom."

"Tai…" Sora began a little surprised.

"I can't Sora." Tai said, turning to his wife. "What if I promise that and then something happens to someone?"

"He's right." Yuuko sighed as her eyes gazed over to the closed door where Dawn had disappeared in. "Then at least promise me that you'll keep an eye on Dawn."

"She's my daughter Mom. I'm always looking out for her." Tai replied.

"I know you do. You're a great father but it doesn't stop me from worrying about her, and everyone else for that matter. I guess I'm scared what happened all those years ago is gonna happen again."

"It won't Mom. Trust me. Myotismon is dead and gone for good." Tai replied.

"There's no way he can come back again." Agumon added.

Yuuko half smiled. "Okay. I'm sorry I overreacted a little. I better go now. Your father is probably wondering where I've disappeared to." She said as she headed for the front door.

"So he doesn't know you're over here?" Tai questioned his mother.

"Are you kidding?" she smiled with a small laugh. "He's on your side with all this Digimon business and thinks I'm going over the top with what I think. Anyway, I'll see you later. Bye." And with that she opened the front door and left closing it behind her.

Sora turned to her husband. "I never knew your mother felt that way. She's kept it quiet all these years."

"She mentioned it to my Dad once. Just after we arrived home after defeating MaloMyotismon I overheard them talking about it." Tai replied. There was a knock at the door and Sora went to answer it "Mom always overacts over everything." Tai called to her as he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"What did Grandma want?"

Tai jumped a little and turned around to see Dawn stood there looking up at him. "Nothin' kiddo. She uhh.. Just brought the newspaper. I forgot to buy one this morning." He lied.

Dawn continued to look up at her father, eyeing him suspiciously. "She didn't seem that happy about it." She commented.

Tai laughed nervously. "Well… you know what Grandma's like." He said before turning back to the fridge to get a soda.

At that point, Sora came back in from the hallway accompanied by Torishia "Tricia" Kido, Joe and Mimi's ten year old daughter. Her pink cowboy hat hung down behind her back and her light brown hair was tied back in a single pony tail, similar to the style her mother had at her age. Her Digimon partner Palmon was by her side.

Dawn turned around and spotted Tricia. "What're you doing here?" she simply asked.

Tricia rolled her eyes. "Well thank you for the warm welcome." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Sora looked at her daughter. "Mr and Mrs Kido are both busy with work so we're looking after Tricia today."

"My mother is filming her cookery show and my father is in the Digital World opening a hospital there." Tricia explained.

"Didn't ask for a full explanation." Dawn muttered under her breath as she stepped by her father and got herself a soda as well.

The two girls didn't really get on that well. It was due to the fact they were completely different. Dawn was a tomboy who hated anything girly and loved boyish stuff whilst Tricia was one of those girl's who loved to be treated like a princess and adored stylish clothes, makeup and other girly things.

"Say why don't you two go out? It's a beautiful day." Sora suggested. "I don't think you wanna be stuck in the apartment all afternoon."

Tricia smiled whilst Dawn just frowned before taking a drink of her soda. "I want to go shopping at the mall."

Dawn scoffed and almost choked on her soda. "No way! I hate shopping!"

Tricia pouted angrily and almost stomped her foot in a stroppy way. "I want to go shopping and you're coming with me."

Dawn just huffed and turned her back on the light brown haired girl. "Go by yourself." She muttered. "Besides, I don't have any money."

"Sweetie, she's our guest. Besides the fresh air will do you good." Her mother replied.

"But what is the point of going shopping if I can't buy anything?" Dawn moaned putting her soda down on the dining table.

Tai leaned down and whispered; "It's a girly thing kiddo. You'll get used to it."

Dawn closed her eyes and groaned, lowering her head. This was the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.**_

In the darkness of the castle, in his private room, the hooded figure whose identity was still unknown, was leaning over a small wooden table. His blood red eyes were scanning over the single sheet of paper that lay on front of him.

He mumbled words to himself as his fingers traced the markings on the paper. The paper was blue and white lines and words filled the entire sheet. It was blue prints for a building. An important building to him.

He was planning his way in and out of the building for a certain operation he had in mind. His index finger traced the lines that represented the small corridors throughout the building.

He smiled to himself as he finished his mental escape from the building. "Perfect."

Suddenly, the door crashed open startling him. He quickly folded up the blueprints and stuffed them in a small drawer that was underneath the wooden table. Turning around he saw the blonde girl standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. An annoyed look was plastered over her face.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he muttered equally annoyed as what ever she was angry about.

"If you want privacy I suggest you put a lock on that door." She muttered, still standing in the same pose. "What do you want now?"

"I need you to run a little errand for me." He chuckled. He grabbed the remote control that lay on the table and pressed a button.

An image flashed up on the TV screen that was hung on the wall, causing the girl to squint from the light that suddenly filled the room. On the screen was an image of someone.

"Take care of him. He's meddled enough with my plans already and he needs to be taught a lesson."

The girl's icy blue eyes widened in shock. "I.. I cant… Not him. He's an old friend of my father's and his friends… Why do you want him dead?"

"Listen Stacey!" he suddenly snapped slamming his fist down on the table. "None of that is any of your concern! So I suggest you shut up and follow orders like expected!"

"I've been following your stupid orders for too long now. If you don't tell me what's going on soon that's it!" She exclaimed. "I've done your dirty work but there is no way I will kill an innocent person!"

The figure clenched his fists. He was a second away losing his temper completely but he remained his cool. "Fine. I will do it myself. I'll have more pleasure that way. Get back to your cell. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day." He snarled before storming past her and towards the door. "That will teach you to disobey orders." And with that, he left.

Stacey stood there, frozen with fear and confusion. What does she do now? She couldn't let him does this… but if she spoke out or interfered he would surely kill her too….

* * *

_**.:Aqua City, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

The Aqua City mall that was located next to the TV Station was fairly busy, the usual for a Tuesday early afternoon. There were a few more children in due to the school being closed for the day.

The two children and their Digimon had ended up in a fast food restaurant after one hour of none-stop shopping. They decided to take a break, due to the constant moaning from Dawn about being bored and hungry.

So they were now sat on a table seated for four with a small mountain of Tricia's shopping bags at their feet. Their table was situated outside of the actual restaurant just beside the mall's walkways.

Tricia was sat opposite Dawn and watched the brown haired girl as she messily ate through her meal. She was on her second cheeseburger and fries. "How much do you eat? That's your second helping." She commented with a disgusted look.

Dawn looked up from her food and spoke with a mouth full of fries. "You got a problem with that?"

Tricia made a face. "Well, I have more of a problem with your eating habits. No one teach you not to talk with your mouth full? You're putting me off my own food."

Dawn narrowed her eyes and gulped down her food. "Listen, I didn't want to come to this stupid place so if you have a problem with how I am well that's tough!" she exclaimed.

Agumon then leaned over the table. "And if you're not gonna eat your burger, I'll have it." he said, about to swipe Tricia's food.

Palmon slapped his claw away. "You two have had enough already. Aren't you full yet?"

Dawn shook her head and grabbed a handful of fries. "Nope. We need to keep our strength up. You never know when a Digimon is gonna attack." She then stuffed the fries into her mouth.

Tricia crossed her arms. "A Digimon isn't gonna attack every second of the day you know. So that doesn't give you a reason to stuff yourself at every chance possible."

Dawn frowned angrily and got to her feet. "Listen you-" she began.

"Hey girls." A voice interrupted the argument from going any further.

Dawn turned around whilst Tricia looked up to see Kari Kimura stood beside their table with her black handbag draped over her left shoulder. "Hey Aunt Kari." Dawn greeted her. "I didn't know you were here."

Kari smiled at her niece. "I didn't think you'd be here either. But I recognise that temper anywhere." She replied with a giggle.

The top to Kari's handbag opened up and Gatomon popped her head out. "Never thought I'd see the day Dawn Kamiya would be shopping for clothes."

Dawn frowned. "Ah shut up. Besides this isn't my stuff. Its spoiled princess's over there." She muttered pointing in front of her. The Kamiya girl then turned back to face her aunt. "Hey, how's Margaret?"

"Dawn upset her." Agumon added earning a smack over the head from his human partner.

Kari sighed. "I thought something had happened. She's locked herself in her bedroom all afternoon. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Dawn protested. "All I asked was if she wanted to go to the Digital World and she flipped and said something about not wanting to lose another person she cared about." She explained, clueless to what her cousin was getting at before.

The bearer of Light sighed once more. Her niece was the spitting image of her older brother. "Ah never mind. She'll come around once she's cooled down. Anyway, I better go now. I'll see you two later."

"Bye Mrs Kimura." Tricia waved politely as she left with Gatomon.

Kari walked away from the food court area and towards the nearest exit. Stepping out of the mall and into the afternoon sun she stared up at the sky and sighed. "You think the past is holding my daughter back Gatomon?"

Gatomon popped her head back out from the black bag. "It surely looks like it. You should talk to her Kari. She can't continue being scared of the Digital World because she's afraid someone will get hurt."

"I know Gatomon." Kari replied, looking down at the cat Digimon in her bag. "I have to admit I was a little afraid once I heard the Digital World was open and things were starting to happen once more." She began to walk away from the Aqua City building. "I was about to ban her from ever going as I was scared I'd lose her too."

Gatomon jerked her head upwards in surprise and stared at her human partner. "Ban her from the Digital World? Kari you can't do that. She's destined to protect both worlds. Just like you are."

Kari remained silent for a few seconds as she stepped onto the pavement to start her short journey home. "I know that now. I told Tai how I felt and he helped me see that holding onto the past would ruin the rest of my life, as well as Margaret's. I realised that I couldn't stop her. If the Digital World needs her then I had to let her go."

Gatomon nodded. "Of course. And she'll be well looked after by Gatomon, you, Tai, Dawn and all the others. She won't be alone."

Kari smiled down at her Digimon partner. "Yeah." She then glanced up at the blue sky above and let out a sigh. _"I think it's time I gave Margaret that little talk my brother gave me…"_

* * *

_**.:Food Court, Aqua City, Odaiba**__**, Tokyo:.**_

"Upset your cousin I hear?" Tricia asked breaking the silence that had formed since Dawn's aunt had left. She was sat leaning back in her chair with her arms folded.

Dawn looked up from the burger she was eating and stared at the girl in front of her. "I didn't upset her!" she snapped. "All I did was ask her a question and she bit my head off."

Palmon sat up straight and commented; "Perhaps it was the way you asked. You've never been that good with words."

Dawn's annoyed gaze turned and fell upon the green rookie opposite. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?!" she exploded.

Tricia straightened her back and leaned forward. "Look, you can't force everyone go to the Digital World. Everyone isn't as enthusiastic as that place as you." She explained.

"Well they should!" Dawn shot back. "We're DigiDestined now. It's our destiny to protect both worlds just like our parents did. They were a team and we should be one too!"

Tricia sighed and shook her head. "You're taking what our parents did too seriously. They were a team and fought together because both worlds were in danger. Right now the Digital World or earth isn't being threatened. So what point is there to us becoming a team now when we haven't ever since we received our Digimon partners five years ago?"

Dawn clenched her fists under the table. "In case you haven't noticed there have been Digimon attacks in the city! Not doesn't just happen without something strange going on in the Digital World!" she exclaimed rather loudly.

Palmon gave a puzzled look. "I thought that was because of all the Digital Splits all over town?" she wondered aloud.

Tricia nodded, agreeing with her partner. "Exactly. The only reason Digimon have appeared here is because of the splits. They are being brought here by accident."

It was Agumon's turn to look puzzled as he sat up from his slouched position. "But what about that blonde girl and her Garurumon X? Or Giromon after those four Digi Eggs. Doesn't that count for something?" he asked.

"Agumon's right!" Dawn protested standing to her feet. "When we went to the Digital World that girl and Garurumon X were torturing a herd of Tyrannomon. Yesterday, Giromon appeared and threatened to kill me and Dan if we didn't give him the Digi Eggs he was after. Now doesn't that sound a little fishy to you?" she questioned the Kido girl.

"The only thing fishy around here is the smell from Palmon's fish cakes." Was her reply. "So a few people have some personal issues, so what? There has been no real threat or sign that the worlds are in danger. So as far as I'm concerned I'm gonna continue leading a normal life."

Dawn clenched her fist and slammed it down on the table. "You don't get it do you? About a week ago I got a message from Gennai in the middle of the night-"

Tricia let a laugh escape her mouth. "Another one of your dreams huh? That just proves you're taking these things way too seriously."

"You don't care about any of this, do you?" Dawn question her, narrowing her brown eyes.

"You got that spot on." Tricia replied. "I'm grateful for Palmon." She motioned to the plant Digimon next to her. "She's my best friend. And that is one of the reasons I don't want to get involved in this Digital World stuff. Fighting is wrong and from what our parents told us, they lost quite a few of their friends. I don't want to lose Palmon."

"You'd be a lousy DigiDestined, you know that?" Dawn commented a little coldly, causing Tricia to look up a little surprised. "You have to fight to protect the people you care about. Okay, some might get hurt but that's life. And if you won't accept it's your destiny then maybe you don't deserve to have that digivice!" she shifted her gaze to the green device poking out from underneath the girl's blue shirt. "Or Palmon!"

Not giving Tricia the chance to respond, Dawn turned on her heel and stormed away from the table and away from the restaurant, leaving Agumon, Palmon and a shock-stricken Tricia behind.

* * *

_**.:Gennai's Base, Digital World:.**_

Over the years Myotismon's old castle had now be returned to its original state of Gennai's secret base. This was where Gennai spent most of his time during the past couple of years working on projects for the Digital World.

Gennai, now in his younger form, was in his secret room. It was a small room with much electrical equipment and glass cabinets against the four walls. At this moment, he was stood at his desk, working on something that was kept secret.

Although he was alone, as he fiddled with some of the objects, his hand movements were secretive. He opened a small drawer next to him and placed most of the objects inside except for one.

The only other presence in the base was his army of Mekanorimon that guarded and helped run the machinery. Only Gennai had access to this particular room.

His fingers traced over the last object and he smiled to himself. "That should do it." He whispered as he placed it in the drawer and shut it. He then turned to his computer that was next to the desk and began to check on the Digital World's data.

Everything was in order as far as the Digital World's balance with earth was concerned, apart from the un-repairable rip in the barrier that resulted in the Digital Splits appearing all over the Digital World and Odaiba.

Gennai sighed as he looked at the damage caused by the unknown source. That was one of the projects his Mekanorimon army were working on at this very moment. But as the young man observed the data from his screen he knew they were fighting a losing battle. The barrier had been damaged far beyond being repaired fully and it would take more than him and his Digimon to fix it.

But suddenly, without warning, the room shook and there was a loud explosion that thundered through Gennai's ears. Instant reaction he knelt down and held his arm across his eyes, protecting them as his mind tried to register what had just happened.

He turned around and lowered his arm to see thick smoke had now filled the entire room. As it began to slowly clear, he could now see there was a large hole in the wall where the door used to be.

But what caught his eye most of all was the silhouettes of three figures. One was hard to tell as it was dressed in a cloak but the other two were easy to tell; Two Dobermon X.

"Hello Gennai." The voice spoke from the unidentified figure, sending chills down the young man's spine. That voice though… it sounded familiar… but where from?

"W-who are you?" Gennai stuttered as he slowly got to his feet. The smoke had now fully cleared and all he could see of the intruder was his two blood red eyes.

"I must say I'm a little insulted you don't remember me. But it has been 25 years and in reality you are just a silly frail old man." He chuckled, not moving an inch.

Gennai stood up straight, in a defensive pose. "You have no business being here. I suggest you leave before I am forced to throw you out."

That comment made the hooded being laugh hard. "After destroying all your Mekanorimon to get to you, you really think you have enough power to over power me?" His laughter soon died down and his eyes turned serious. "Get him Dobermon X!" he commanded his two dog Digimon.

Both Digimon lunged forward, mouths open and their sharp teeth shining in the light. Gennai was prepared and grabbed a long metal pole that lay near by and used it defensively against his attackers.

He swung the pole to his right and struck the first Dobermon X in the mouth. His weapon made a clanging sound as it made impact with the Digimon's large teeth. Dobermon X crashed to the ground but the second one immediately pounced on the young man.

Gennai was thrown to the ground, landing on his back with the large dog on top of him. The pole was the only thing keeping the Dobermon X's teeth from sinking into his skin. Gennai used all of his strength and kicked with both legs, striking the Dobermon X in the stomach.

He was thrown back against the ground, sliding across and landing a few feet away from his master. But the second Gennai got to his feet, the first Dobermon X he had taken out leaped forward and sunk his teeth into the side of Gennai's abdomen.

Gennai closed his eyes and refrained himself from screaming in pain but it came out as a low cry. He almost dropped his weapon but managed to keep hold and managed to swing it around, hitting the dog and causing it to release its grip.

The other Dobermon X spun around and with his back legs, kicked Gennai square in the stomach and the young man was thrown against the ground, skidding to a halt just by his wooden desk.

Both Dobermon X were slowly closing in on him, drool dripping from their open mouths as they growled deeply. They were both about to ambush but their master held his hand up signalling them to stop.

"That's enough. Now it's my turn." He spoke in a sickening and evil tone.

Gennai was holding his injured side, blood seeping through his clothes. His weapon lay beside him. He was shaking a little as he lifted his head up to see the mysterious creature walking his way. His red eyes were narrowed with a sly, evil look.

Once he got to the fallen digital being, he chuckled. "Look around Gennai. There is no one here to help you. Not even the DigiDestined can come to your aid. I'm afraid your time is up." He formed a ball of black energy in his right hand. And without hesitation he slammed it into Gennai's chest.

Gennai screamed in pain as he was thrown against the desk leg. He slouched forward. Pain was surging through his body and his eyes lowered to see the extent of his injury. His chest now had a hole in the middle where the attack had struck, and it was slowly beginning to eat away at the rest of his body.

The hooded being bent down so close that the young man could see a glimpse of his face in the darkness of his hood. He chuckled lowly. "Nothing personal old man. Just my long awaited destiny."

"No…." Gennai managed to gasp out recognising his attacker. His breathing was becoming harder with every breath that he took. "You won't…. get away… with this….. The DigiDestined… will stop you…….."

"Oh you think so do you?" he smirked. "Well we'll just see about that. I think you'll find things will happen a little differently. Too bad you won't be here to see those silly fools fall!"

"Do not…. Underestimate them…. They're stronger than… you'll ever… be..." And with his final breath, Gennai's eyes closed and his body slowly disappeared into small fragments of data, disintegrating from his chest outwards.

His murderer simply stood and smiled, admiring the sight of Gennai's body disappearing before him and the pieces of data rising into the air before vanishing completely. He chuckled. "Ah yes… things are finally going my way."

He turned on his heel and left the now destroyed room with the Dobermon close behind and left the building acting like nothing had happened…

* * *

_**.:Kimura apartment, Odaiba**__**, Tokyo:.**_

Margaret was curled up on her bed with her knees pressed up against her chest. She had been in that position for almost two hours now… just thinking. When she thought deeply she would completely forget the time and would pass many hours.

Her digivice bleeping four times signalling it was four o'clock broke the brown haired girl from her thoughts. She glanced outside her window and watched the birds fly past soaring free in the air. Her eyes then averted to the small picture that lay next to her on the bed.

It was the final photo that was taken before her father had died. She remembered that day so well. Her father was sat on the swing at the park with a five year old Margaret on his lap. They were both smiling as her mother took the photo.

She had gotten over her father's death. It had taken about half a year. Due to her being so young she hadn't really understood what had happened until she was a little older. The only time she felt like this was when the anniversary of his death came around.

But lately, ever since the attacks on Odaiba and the Digital World re-opening, those feelings had come earlier than expected. It was four months before her father's anniversary. At first she couldn't explain it but as she thought about it more it dawned on her.

"_All the fighting Mom, Uncle Tai and the others did when they were kids was dangerous… they lost many friends and almost themselves… I know __it's my destiny to protect the Digital World… but... but I don't want to lose anyone else… especially my family."_

Margaret took in a deep breath and let out a long laboured sigh. She grabbed her pink digivice from her bedside table and held it in her hand, staring at it. As she stared, her destined path became clearer. In her mind she could see Gatomon's face in the screen smiling at her.

Margaret's eyes turned into a look of determination. "Dad wouldn't want me to sit around moping about the past. He would want me to go out there and protect the ones I love." She clipped her digivice on her yellow belt and stood up from her bed.

Opening her bedroom door, she stepped out into the small living room, alerting the attention of her mother and their two Gatomon.

Kari gazed at her daughter before asking; "Sweetie, you okay?"

Margaret smiled. A true smile, which she had not shown in quite a while. "I'm fine Mom. I finally know my destiny."

* * *

_**.:Izumi apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

The Izumi household was fairly quiet. Kichi, Izzy's wife, was sat at the dining table working on some paperwork. She was the manageress of the top law firm in Tokyo. Jonathon was sat on the sofa with his laptop in his lap as he typed away on the keypad.

"Elecmon says those Digi Eggs and Puffmon are doing just fine. The anti virus Dad created worked just right." The young boy smiled as he read the message he had received from Elecmon in the Digital World.

Kichi just smiled at her son. She wasn't a DigiDestined so she didn't really know much about them or the Digital World but she stood by her husband and son.

The silence in the room was broken as the front door was heard opening followed by a short pause before the living room door opened and in walked Izzy followed by his Tentomon. They both had entered the room in a slow pace and didn't bother to acknowledge Kichi or Jonathon they had arrived home.

Kichi glanced up from her paperwork and removed her small reading glasses. She noticed the solemn look on her husband's face. "What's wrong honey?" she asked, getting up out of her chair.

This caught their son's attention and he looked up from his laptop to where his parents were stood next to the dining table.

Izzy just seemed to stand there in some sort of trance just staring at the floor in front of him. His eyes showed hardly any emotion.

Jonathon was getting worried. He too stood up and walked over to his parents. "Dad?" he spoke, his voice cracking a little.

Izzy's eyes looked at his young son before turning to is wife and finally spoke, his voice quiet and full of disbelief: "Its Gennai….. He's dead."

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Ep6: Another Day, Another Battle

**_Hey, sorry it's been a long wait for this chapter. I would have had it up sooner but I had to unexpectedly go to America...long story._**

**_Anyway, there was something I forgot to mention in the last chapter ; and thanks to Fruitloop Trooper mentioning it in his review I remembered. The thing is, I've given the children japanese names and using their english ones as nicknames. I'll still use the english ones all the time and I'll occasionally use the japanese ones. Anyone who's seen my journal on deviantART will understand what I'm on about ad understand the meanings etc. Here are the names:_**

_**Akira "Dawn" Kamiya  
Danjuro "Dan" Motomiya  
Jonasan "Jonathon" Izumi  
Shinju "Margaret" Kimura  
Suteishi "Stacey" Ishida  
Kojirō "James" Ichijouji  
Fernanda "Fern" Hida  
Misa Jun "MJ" Takaishi  
Torishia "Tricia" Kido  
Keiti "Katie" Ichijouji**_

_**Again thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
**__**  
**__**Fruitloop Trooper:** Thanks. I acutally forgot to mention the japanese names at the beginning of the last chapter ;  
__**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** Well it's not exactly a "new" evil if you know what I mean  
__**xazavier009:** Thanks!  
**RainbowSprinkle: **I hope you didn't think the private message I sent you was being mean. I was just explaining why I called it "03" etc. I'm glad you like some bits of it.  
__**GrammaTron:** I could have used Geogreymon. But Agumon and all his digivolutions are my faves so I wanted to have them in the story. I found Strikedramon on a Digidex website. It's really cool, it lists loads of Digimon._

**

* * *

**

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 6: "Another Day, ****Another****Battle****"**

**_.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Tokyo:._**

Dawn was in the middle of her history class, but her mind was someplace else. She was gazing out of the window she was sat next to ignoring the drones from her teacher as he rambled on about the ancient times of Japan.

After hearing the news about Gennai last night she couldn't think about anything else. She hadn't met him in person. The only time she saw him was in old photos and when he projected himself through her digivice. But she knew he was an important friend of her parents and they had been deeply saddened by his death.

Dan was sat at the desk next to his best friend. He had his mind on what had happened to Gennai too but he looked more convincing than Dawn was at pretending to listen to the teacher. His head was down and he was jotting the odd note from the board.

The young Kamiya girl sighed a little too loudly, which alerted the teacher's attention. He stopped writing on the board and turned to look at his class. He soon realised where the sigh had come from as he saw Dawn looking out through the window.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is my class boring you Miss Kamiya?" he spoke in a sarcastic tone as he crossed his arms.

That snapped Dawn from her thoughts and jumped turning her attention to the front of the classroom. "Uhhh." She stuttered. She could feel the whole class watching her.

Mr Koga began to walk towards her. "If you do find my lessons that bore some then perhaps a 10,000 word essay on Tokyo's history will be more interesting?" he paused by her desk.

Dawn grinned sheepishly, looking up. "Well… I was just-"

"I'll expect it on my desk first thing Friday morning. And I will accept no excuses if you fail to do so. That should keep you busy." Mr Koga interrupted and returned to the front of the class.

Dawn just groaned and sunk down in her chair. Extra homework, that was the last thing she needed right now. Especially after that little talk her parents gave her a few nights ago……

**_flashback_**

_"Dawn, you can't keep going to the Digital World everyday and not do your homework." Her mother stated as they were sat at the dining table._

_"But Mom!" Dawn complained. "I think saving the worlds is more important than my stupid school work!" she hit back._

_"Not at the moment it's not." Her father added. "Right now neither the Digital World nor our world is in that much danger. We've only had the odd Digimon appear and that's no excuse to skip your homework and go to the Digital World every night."_

_"But-"_

_"Sweetie." Sora sighed, cutting in. "You only need to go to the Digital World when you need to. It's not a place to go and play your games. It's still a dangerous place even when it's not crawling with bad guys. We just want you to concentrate on your studies right now; otherwise you'll start getting into trouble with your teachers."_

_"And if we receive another letter from the school saying you've failed to do your homework then we'll ground you from going to the Digital World all together." Tai warned his daughter._

_"What?! That's so unfair!" Dawn exclaimed, sitting up right._

_"Your father's right." Sora agreed. "Please Dawn, for now concentrate on your studies more. You can still go to the Digital World when all your homework is done."_

**_end flashback_**

Dawn crossed her arms, sulking in her chair. She hated regular homework and now she had extra to do. She would never get to go to the Digital World for a while at this rate.

* * *

**_.:Gennai's base, Digital World:._**

Tai stepped over some of the rubble caused by the explosion that had destroyed the wall and walked further into the room accompanied by Agumon, Sora, Biyomon and the other six original DigiDestined and their partners.

The room was cold and had a chilling feel to it. No surprise as there had been a death here under twenty four hours ago. Unknowingly, Tai was stood right in front of where Gennai had taken his final breaths.

He bent down and picked the metal pole that, unknown to him, Gennai had used as his weapon. Tai stared at it for a few moments before throwing down on the floor aggressively, making most of the group jump.

Joe surveyed the room around him. The wall they had entered through was completely destroyed. And from the explosion, a thick layer of dust covered everything. It looked like it hadn't been used in years let alone hours. "This is awful." The blue haired man finally commented. "I can't imagine what he must have gone through."

"Who would do such a thing?" Kari murmured, still in a state of shock as she stood next to TK, clutching her fiancé's arm. They had been together for over a year now. "Gennai didn't have any enemies… did he?"

"We were on the top of the villains' most wanted list." Matt commented with his arms folded. "But I can't see why they would go after Gennai. He wasn't a threat to them."

Gabumon looked up at his partner. "But he was our friend. Maybe that was a big enough threat for whoever did this to kill him?"

Tai slowly walked towards the desk where the computer was still switched on. His fists were clenched with anger. "We should have been here for him." He muttered.

"But Tai." Agumon began. "We didn't know he was in danger. If he was alone then there would have been nothing anyone could have done."

Sora walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his, clinging onto to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Tai, I'm scared." She admitted in a whisper. "Dawn comes to the Digital World everyday… if this thing is capable of killing Gennai she'll be in danger too."

"We're all in danger." Matt muttered from behind. "Killing Gennai was obviously a warning of some sort to us. We just don't know what."

"Then why didn't he come after us instead of attacking poor Gennai?" Mimi questioned as she stood next to her husband.

"I have no idea Mimi." Palmon sighed. "But we couldn't have done anything."

"We let him down!" Tai suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone. "He helped us and we should have been here to help him! He was all alone probably out numbered as he tried to defend himself! Now he's dead and we didn't do a single damn thing!" he slammed his fist down on the desk, causing Sora to jump back a little.

She hadn't seen her husband like this in years. She took a step towards him. "Tai…" she began, but stopped, unsure what to say.

He remained in that position, leaning over the desk with his eyes closed. "When I find who did this I'll kill them." He muttered darkly. He opened his brown eyes and something caught his attention.

When he had slammed his fist into the desk, it had caused the small drawer underneath to open up slightly. "Huh?" he opened the drawer further and his eyes widened at the sight inside it.

"What is it?" Biyomon asked.

"Our…our crests." Tai murmured in disbelief.

"What?" Joe asked, unsure if he had heard his friend correct. "That's impossible! We gave our crests up years ago."

Izzy stood there deep in thought. His hand rested on his chin. "Gennai mentioned a few weeks ago he was working on something secret and that it was a surprise. Maybe that was it?"

Agumon poked his head over the drawer and peered inside. "Are they real?" he asked.

Tai hesitated slightly before reaching into the drawer and taking hold of his crest that lay on top of the pile. The crest he hadn't seen for over 25 years. The crest glowed a bright orange as it was touched by its rightful owner.

He clutched it in his hand as the other seven members of the DigiDestined fished out their own crests and held them in their hands, as they glowed their own unique colour.

"They look real enough to me." Gomamon said as he watched Joe's crest glow. Something he hadn't seen in years.

Tai stared at his crest before clutching it in his hand. "Obviously Gennai created these for a reason. We can't let him down again."

Izzy nodded as he too looked at his crest of Knowledge. "Something big must be out there. There is no other explanation to why he would reconstruct our crests after so many years of not needing them."

TK nodded in agreement. "He must have known something was coming. And I'm guessing whatever it was got him before he had chance to tell us."

"Maybe that's why he killed Gennai?" Kari suggested in a low voice.

Mimi glanced at the small drawer that was open. There didn't appear to be a lock on it. "Thank goodness whatever attacked him didn't find our crests before we did. Otherwise they would have been destroyed."

"We just got lucky." Matt replied. "As you can see there is no lock on that drawer. Anyone snooping around could have found them easily."

Tai looked down at his crest once more before placing it around his neck where it used to hang all those years ago. "Whatever it is... we'll get them. There's no way I'm gonna let them get away with what they've done." He muttered, clutching his crest of Courage.

* * *

**_.:Tamachi Middle School, Tamachi, Tokyo:._**

School was just getting out. Children were piling out of the building dressed in the typical all grey uniform of the Tamachi school. As the crowds began to disappear, a lone boy appeared from inside the school grounds.

He paused by the main gate and looked down both ways of the street. The boy, twelve years old, had dark blue hair that was slightly spiked but in a neat fashion. The hair at the back was a little longer and reached the bottom of his neck. He was dressed in the school uniform.

Kojiro "James" Ichijouji was his name. He was Ken and Yolei's eldest child. He glanced up at the tree that loomed over the school gate. "C'mon Wormmon. Time to go home." He muttered under his breath.

On cue, a small insect Digimon jumped out from the branches of the tree. The little monster, Wormmon, landed by his human partner's feet. "Good day at school?" he asked.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Not bad." He then began his journey home. "Let's go. My parents aren't home and I don't want to leave Katie home alone for too long."

"Don't worry James." Wormmon spoke as he walked beside his friend. "Hawkmon will look after her until we get back."

The walk along the street was a quiet one. It was just them two as most of the students had already disappeared from the area on their journey home. As the two friends edged nearer to the corner of the street, they didn't notice two other friends approaching them from the left.

"Hello James." A polite but shy voice said as the boy walked passed, seemingly not noticing the owner of the voice.

"Huh?" Upon hearing him name, James turned to his left and saw a girl, the same age as him, walk up to him, accompanied by her own Digimon partner Armadillomon.

It was Fernanda Hida, Cody's only daughter. She attended the Tamachi Middle school, so she was dressed in the girls' version of the grey uniform. Her dull brown hair was blowing freely in the slight breeze, as she wasn't wearing her sandy coloured bandana like usual.

"Oh hello Fernanda." He replied, before looking both ways and crossing the road.

Fernanda and Armadillomon followed. She quickened her pace to be level with him as they walked. "Have you heard about these Digimon attacks happening recently?" she asked in her quiet voice.

James nodded. "My father's been dragged in to investigating it. The police think it's a gang playing stupid pranks." His tone seemed uninterested as he carried on walking.

"It's quite scary. Anyone could be attacked at any time." She continued the conversation.

"Suppose." James responded.

Fernanda looked at little uneasy. "Do you think we should train our Digimon?" she asked, quietly.

"What for?" James questioned, quickly glancing at her.

Fernanda stuttered a little due to the look he gave her. "Well... I... thought if a Digimon attacks, our Digimon would be strong enough to fight whatever came up." Her shy voice replied.

"That's a very good idea Fernanda." Armadillomon spoke up, trying to reassure her. "We should be prepared just in case."

"I don't see why we should be prepared for a few Digimon who get lost in the city." James muttered. "What happens if one appears during class? We can't exactly drop everything and leave. Besides, our parents will take care of things."

"True... but what if our parents are too busy? And my father did say we are the new DigiDestined, which means it's our job to protect the city."

James sighed and came to a halt. "Look, I don't have time for this Digimon nonsense. There is nothing to worry about alright? It's just a couple of lousy Digimon who have accidently got transported here. It's hardly the end of the world."

Fernanda remained quiet and lowered her head a little. She hated when she said something wrong. It dented her self-confidence.

"I'm far too busy with school work to go running around after lost Digimon. Anyway, the others who have been dealing with these last few attacks can carry on with that job. I'm busy right now. The day when the world is in real danger of being wiped out, that's when I'll be interested okay?"

Fernanda glanced up at him. "I just thought..." she whispered.

"I'm not stopping you from training Armadillomon up. If you want to get involved in this Digimon business then go ahead. Right now my studies are more important." James finished his rant, before looking down at his Digimon partner. "C'mon Wormmon." And with that, he strode off with Wormmon scuttling after him, leaving the two friends behind.

Fernanda remained stood still until James and Wormmon disappeared around the corner. _"I would train Armadillomon myself but I haven't got a clue how to do it... this is all so new to me right now."_

* * *

**_.:Ichijouji apartment, Tamachi, Tokyo:._**

The elevator doors opened on the fifth floor and James and Wormmon stepped out before they closed again. Walking a short distance towards his front door, he fished out his keys and put them in the lock. Only to find the front door was already unlocked.

James sighed and took his keys out before opening the door and stepping inside the warm apartment. "Katie!" he called as he removed his shoes.

A few seconds later, small footsteps could be heard and a little seven year old girl came running down the hallway from the living room. "Hi James!" she greeted as she smiled up at him, her light blue eyes beaming but her glasses slipped down her nose a little. Her lavender coloured hair was tied up in two pig tails.

She was dressed in her usual attire, which consisted of a pink thick jumper with blue cross makings on and the sleeves were rolled up half way up her arm. Her bottom half was dressed with blue shorts that had two aqua coloured stripes down the sides, and pink thick socks.

James put his school bag down before turning to her. "Katie, how many times have I told you not to leave the front door unlocked?" he questioned his little sister.

Keiti "Katie" Ichijouji pouted. "I'm sorry big bro. I guess I forgot. Hawkmon would protect me if anything happened anyway."

James sighed once more as he headed down the hallway, followed by his sister and Wormmon. "That's not the point. If something happened to Hawkmon and me or Mom and Dad weren't here, you'd be in trouble. Please keep that door locked if you're here by yourself."

Katie smiled once more. "I will. I promise." She then dashed past her older brother and went back into the living room where her Digimon partner, Hawkmon was sat on the floor just in front of the sofa.

"What have you two been doing since you got home?" James asked as he walked in.

Katie had now joined Hawkmon on the floor where they were playing with some dolls. "Just playing and watching cartoons." She replied.

As her brother began to walk out to the kitchen, she added; "But there was this strange dog outside on your balcony before. Mommy won't be happy if you're keeping a secret pet."

James halted in the doorway and turned to face his little sister. "What?" he asked. "Did you see this Hawkmon?"

Hawkmon shook his head. "No. Katie was in your room collecting her hair brush she left in there yesterday, when she came back and told me this large dog was on the balcony. By the time I got there it had vanished." He explained.

"It was just staring through the glass at me. It was big and black. It was the biggest and most funny looking dog I've ever seen." Katie giggled.

James remained there for a moment before leaving the room and heading into his own room, where Wormmon was already sat on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Wormmon asked as his human partner walked past him and opened the balcony door before stepping outside into the cool evening air.

"Katie said there was a huge dog out here earlier...and by the time Hawkmon came to take a look it vanished." James explained as Wormmon appeared by his side. "She said the dog was just staring at her."

"You think it's a Digimon?" Wormmon questioned, scrambling up the safety rail of the balcony.

James was silent as he processed the information through his mind. "I'm not sure." He finally spoke. "If it is, why would it be here and staring at my sister? What would it want with her?"

"I can't answer that one for you James. But if it is a Digimon, then we're the only ones who know about it right now and therefore, we must deal with it before it causes serious damage." Wormmon replied.

"He was stood right there."

James and Wormmon turned around to see Katie and Hawkmon stood behind them just at the edge of the balcony door. Katie was pointing to where her older brother was stood.

"If it is a Digimon, may I suggest we take care of it before it harms someone?" Hawkmon spoke up.

James sighed and turned his head, looking out at the city of Tokyo. He didn't have time to go chasing a monster that might not even exist. It could just be his little sister's imagination. But if it wasn't... and someone got hurt, it would be his fault for not doing anything.

"We don't even know where it is." He muttered under his breath. "It could be in Odaiba for all we know right now."

"We can track its signal using the portal on the computer." Wormmon responded, motioning to the computer in the room by the balcony door.

Thanks to Izzy, all the DigiDestineds' computers had the portal installed on them. That way if they needed to go to the Digital World they didn't have to travel to his laboratory to do so.

James turned to his little sister. "You sure you saw that dog?" he questioned her. "Because if I find out it's your imagination, I won't be pleased."

Katie nodded slowly. "I did see it big bro."

James paused before replying; "Okay." He headed back inside his room and sat down at his computer desk, which was next to the balcony door.

Katie, Hawkmon and Wormmon gathered round as the blue haired boy began to type away. A map of Tamachi appeared on the screen and radar began to scan over it. The bleeping was at a constant one second speed. But as it crossed over a certain area of the map, the bleeping got faster until it stopped and a message appeared on the screen saying 'Digimon activity located'

"Right, the Digimon is four blocks away from here. According to the signal it's not moving so if we hurry we might be able to catch up with it." James explained to Wormmon as he exited the map and shut his computer down.

"Can we come?" Katie grinned excitedly as she and Hawkmon followed James out of his room and towards the front door.

James shook his head as he put on his shoes. "No. It'll be dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt. Just stay here with Hawkmon and keep this front door, and the windows locked." He instructed her before he opened the door. "Mom and Dad should be home soon anyway. Tell them I'll be back soon and I'll explain everything when I get back."

"Okay" Katie pouted as she watched her older brother and his Digimon leave, closing the door behind them. She walked up to the hall table and took a set of keys before putting them in the lock and locking the front door.

She sighed as she took the keys out and hung them on the small hook on the wall, beside the front door.

"Don't worry Katie. We'll get our chance one day." Hawkmon said to her.

* * *

**_.:Tamachi Station, Tamachi, Tokyo:._**

The Digimon in question, a Dobermon, was snarling at something... or someone it had cornered in a back alley near the train station. He opened his mouth just enough to show its sharp teeth as it edged closer to its victims.

Unfortunately, the victims he had cornered were Fernanda and Armadillomon. The small rookie Digimon was stood protectively in front of his human partner, as the brown haired girl quivered in fear.

"Do something Armadillomon... can't you talk to it or something?" Fernanda spoke very quietly.

"Like he'd listen to what I have to say." Armadillomon replied, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his foe. "All he is interested in is sinking those teeth into us."

Fernanda gulped and took one small step back. She was no visibly shaking. "This is what we get when we decide to take the short cut home."

Dobermon began to move around them, as the two were now firmly backed up against the wall of the alley. He slowly paced from one side to the other, his mouth open and his eyes fixed on them. A small dribble of drool escaped his mouth and dropped to the ground.

And without any warning, he pounced!

Fernanda screamed and ducked out of the way, as Armadillomon leaped up and with one quick swipe, he slashed his left claws at the dog Digimon.

Dobermon was surprised by the attack and fell to the ground. But he soon scrambled to his feet, growling under his breath. "Black Beam!" opening his mouth wider, he fired a laser beam of black light.

Armadillomon jumped out of the way, pushing Fernanda to safety in the process. The attack struck some dustbins, which were destroyed instantly and now, on fire.

"What's his problem? We didn't do anything to him." Fernanda cried quietly.

"Evil Digimon don't care if we do anything or not. They're only concern in hurting anyone that gets in their path." Armadillomon replied. His attention was fully on Dobermon. If there was a surprise attack, and he wasn't ready, it could end the worst way possible.

The sun had almost vanished behind the tops of the tall city buildings. It was getting dark now. And with Dobermon being the colour he was, he blended well into the background of the alleyway.

Armadillomon curled up into a ball. "Diamond Shell!" he rolled towards Dobermon and rammed into him with all his force. But the champion Digimon was much stronger and squatted the rookie away with his paw.

Fernanda watched helplessly as Armadillomon was thrown into some garbage bags. "Armadillomon!" she cried out.

Dobermon strode over to where the rookie was laying in the garbage. "Grey Reaml!" he released a thundering roar that echoed throughout the alley.

Armadillomon groaned and sunk to the ground, his eyes drooping a little. "That roar..." he moaned. "It's draining my energy..."

Once Dobermon was satisfied his opponent was weak enough, he slowly turned his attention to the quivering girl still frozen in the corner of the alley. He growled slyly under his breath as he edged closer and closer...

"Armadillomon!" Fernanda cried.

Armadillomon groaned at the call of his name. He opened his eyes as best as he could and lifted his head off the ground to see Dobermon approaching his human partner. "Hey... you big brainless mutt... come and get me."

But his insults didn't alert Dobermon. He continued slowly stopped and bent his legs a little, obviously about to pounce...

"Sticky Net!"

And just as he did pounce, a large web like net appeared from nowhere and wrapped itself around Dobermon. The dog Digimon howled and scrambled on the ground, trying to get the net off him.

Fernanda tuned her head to the right to see James and Wormmon stood at the edge of the alleyway, the streetlamp's light shining down on them. "James!" she smiled.

James averted his gaze to the dog. "Hey you! Why don't you pick on someone your own size instead of defenceless girls?"

Dobermon stopped squirming around with the net, which was now almost shredded to bits. He growled and forgot about Fernanda and made his way towards the two new arrivals.

"Fernanda, you better get clear of here and get to safety." The blue haired boy spoke, his eyes fixated on Dobermon.

Fernanda smiled warmly at his kindness to her. He had saved her from certain death.

"Get ready Wormmon." James whispered to his friend as he took off his digivice and clutched it in his hand.

Wormmon stood defensively in front of his human partner as James's black digivice burst into a ray of light...

"Huh?" James brought his digivice up closer to his face. The screen was glowing brightly and moments later, a Digital Ring burst out of the screen causing the young boy to step back in shock.

The ring floated down. Wormmon looked up and caught the Digital Ring in his mouth before he was engulfed in a brilliant white light...

**_"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KUWAGAMON!"_**

Stood in front of James now, was Wormmon's newly digivolved champion form. It was Kuwagamon. Previously known as the very first Digimon that attacked the original eight DigiDestined, this Kuwagamon was the very opposite from that Digimon.

Kuwagamon growled and snapped his pincers together twice. Dobermon snarled back, his white teeth glistening in the light from the street lamp. Both were trying to outwit each other.

Dobermon got tired of waiting and lunged at Kuwagamon with his mouth wide open. He sunk his teeth into the insect's arm. The force from the attack sent Kuwagamon flying back, out of the alley and taking the battle into the middle of the road.

Fernanda and Armadillomon rushed over to where James was stood at the edge of the pavement, his glowing digivice still firmly in his hand. She glanced at him and was about to speak but James got there first.

"Stay back Fernanda." he spoke. "This could get dangerous."

Fernanda stared at the blue haired boy before taking a few steps back and observing the battle.

Kuwagamon thumped Dobermon to the ground with one swift punch before bringing his leg back and kicking the dog Digimon across to the other side of the road.

Dobermon slid against the concrete and came to a stop when he collided with a building wall. Shaking his head to overcome the sudden dizziness, he scrambled to his feet. "Black Beam!" opening his mouth, he released his high energy attack.

Kuwagamon spread his wings and leapt into the air. The Black Beam attack struck a parked car, setting it on fire instantly.

James held his arm out in front of Fernanda and Armadillomon and backed up a little as he felt the heat from the fire on his skin.

Kuwagamon floated down and landed with a hard 'thud' on the ground in front of the burning car. The force of his impact caused the ground to shake a little. "Power Guillotine!" He charged at Dobermon with his pincers wide open... and just as the time was right, he clamped them shut!

But Dobermon was too fast and jumped up into the air, landing on Kuwagamon's back before leaping off. "Black Beam!" he spun around and blasted Kuwagamon with his attack.

The attack bombarded the insect Digimon in the back. He screamed in pain and was thrown forward, slamming into the wall.

Dobermon grunted pleasantly and turned his back on the fallen Kuwagamon and sprinted right towards the two children and Armadillomon with his sharp fangs showing.

Fernanda screamed and clutched on to James' arm as the dog Digimon gained closer and closer to them. He pounced, his two front paws stretched out in front of him and drool escaping his mouth...

James' blue eyes widened with horror and Fernanda squeezed hers shut in fear as she tightened her grip on his arm...

Dobermon was about to make impact on his prey... but as he was inches away from the DigiDestineds faces, something impaled through his abdomen. He froze in shock, his eyes wide open.

James and Fernanda looked up to see one of Kuwagamon's pincers had pierced through his body.

Fernanda's green eyes were glued on the painful expression plastered across Dobermon's face that was inches away from her own. She continued to stare at him as his body burst into thousands of pieces of data, without any warning. Her eyes followed the fragments as they floated gently in the air before disappearing completely...

He had died right in front of her. She had never witnessed that before. Even though he was only fragments of data, Dobermon still seemed very real. And even though he had attacked and was going to kill her, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Wormmon came scuttling over and jumped up onto his partner's shoulders. "Are you okay Fernanda?" he asked, noticing the look in her eyes.

Fernanda averted her gaze to the blue haired boy and his Digimon next to her. "I'm okay..." she whispered.

Armadillomon placed a comforting paw on her right leg. "Don't worry Fernanda. He'll get reborn at Primary Village and be back to his bad ways soon." He said with a hint of humour at the end.

His human partner couldn't help but smile. But the smile didn't last long. "Are you sure?" she asked, looking up at the sky, which was now beginning to show the stars. "Do Digimon who get killed here really go back to the Digital World and get reborn?"

Armadillomon nodded. "Of course they do. Even though you can't see it, when the data disappears it's transported back to the Digital World."

James sighed and took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. This short time out with Fernanda he had really begun to understand her. "Fernanda you have to understand. If Kuwagamon hadn't of killed him, he would have killed you and Armadillomon. At least with Dobermon he has another chance at life. If that was you, you wouldn't. You'd be gone forever."

Fernanda paused for a moment. "I know... but do we have to reason everything with killing them?" she asked, looking James straight in the eyes.

James nodded. "I'm afraid so. That's how they are."

Wormmon nodded. "Some Digimon don't want to talk they just want to fight." He added.

Fernanda sighed. She then turned to face James and Wormmon completely and bowed politely. "Oh and thank you for saving me and Armadillomon. We can't thank you enough."

James smiled a little. "No problem." He then paused for a second. "And... I should apologise for how I treated you earlier. I didn't mean to sound rude. It's just... all this fighting... I don't want to get involved as it means getting my little sister involved too. And I don't think she's ready for something like this."

Fernanda smiled. "I understand. No need to apologise."

"Whenever the Digital World or fighting is mentioned I just get this feeling... I can't explain it. It's not an angry feeling... it's like... before when you mentioned all these attacks. I just got irritated. Like I was getting constantly reminded of what's gonna happen with my sister soon."

"But if she's a DigiDestined you have to allow her to join the team at some stage." Armadillomon commented.

James let out a long sigh. "Yeah... I know."

* * *

**_.:Ichijouji apartment, Tamachi, Tokyo:._**

"We're home!" Ken's voice called through the apartment as he allowed Yolei, Hawkmon and Wormmon to enter before he closed the door.

There was no answer. Usually by this point they would have heard James call 'hello' and Katie would be running to greet them.

"James? Katie?" Yolei put down her shopping bags and removed her shoes. "Anyone home?" she walked down the hallway and glanced in each room she passed.

"Maybe they went out." Ken suggested as he removed his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.

Yolei continued to check each room. "At this time? It's dark out there. James knows I don't like Katie being out at this time." She peeked into her son's room, before sighing with relief as she spotted her daughter. "There you are sweetie.. Where's your brother?"

Katie was stood with her nose pressed up against the glass of the balcony door with Hawkmon next to her. She was staring out at the city. She sighed, her breathe fogging up the glass. "I wanted to go..." she murmured.

By this point, Ken had joined his wife along with their Digimon. "What did she say?" He asked, leaning a little towards her.

Yolei walked further into the room. "Go where? Katie, where's James?" she asked, getting a little worried.

Katie turned to face her mother with a pouting expression. "They went to look for this big dog. I wanted to go but James wouldn't let me."

Ken and Yolei looked at each other with puzzling looks before turning back to their daughter. "What big dog?" Yolei questioned her.

"I think she means a Digimon." Yolei's Hawkmon spoke up. "Is that right Katie?"

Katie nodded slowly. "I think so. He had to use the computer to track it down. Why wouldn't he let me go with him?"

"Katie, it's very dangerous when battling a Digimon. It's not play fighting that you and Hawkmon sometimes get up to."

"He probably thought it would be best for you to stay home so you wouldn't get hurt. I'm sure he'll take you next time." Wormmon added.

Katie didn't reply and turned back to face the balcony door, staring outside once more. "He thinks I'd get in the way... doesn't he?"

"No of course he wouldn't." Ken replied. "Maybe he thinks you're not ready yet. Like I said, it's dangerous... and scary. I'm not trying to put you off Katie but if you were fighting an evil Digimon, and you got scared. You'd be trapped, like an endless nightmare-"

Yolei smacked her husband across the arm. "Honey, that's gonna put her off more!"

Ken turned to his wife. "What do you want me to say? That it's like a walk in the park? I don't want our little girl going to the Digital World and getting hurt."

Yolei's Hawkmon raised one of his wings. "May I suggest the time when Katie feels ready we go the Digital World together? That way we can look after each other and explain to her what its like."

"Not a bad idea... What do you think Katie?" Ken asked, looking at his daughter.

"But Daddy..." the little girl moaned, as she turned to face him again. "Why does big bro get to go on his own?"

"He's older sweetie." Yolei replied. "Look, we'll talk about it more when your brother gets home okay?"

Katie pouted and nodded before turning her back on her parents and again, looking at the city outside.

Ken glanced at his wife with a look that clearly said 'this is gonna be hard'. "Well, we'll get dinner started. I'll call you when it's ready alright?"

Getting no answer from their youngest child, Ken and Yolei left with their Digimon, closing the door but leaving it an inch open.

Katie continued to pout as her parents left the room. _"I'm not a scared little girl like everyone thinks I am."_

* * *

**_.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:._**

The doors to the castle flung open and Gennai's killer strode into the hallway, laughing so evilly that anyone that heard it would be left with chills running down their spines. The two Dobermon X followed him into the building.

"Good work boys." He congratulated them. He took something out of his pocket and threw two dog treats to the Digimon behind who snapped them up hungrily. "Taking that old man out was so easy it makes me think how simple it would be to eliminate those DigiDestined."

As he passed, a door creaked open and Stacey poked her head out and watched her master walk past triumphantly. She narrowed her eyes a little at him.

"No one can defeat me!" he proclaimed proudly to no one in particular. "Three times! Yet I just keep coming back. When will they ever learn?" he laughed, amusing himself so easily.

"You're like the Undead King, sir." Garurumon X spoke up, startling Stacey who he had snuck up on behind.

Stacey darted back behind the door and watched her Digimon partner walk out of the small room she was in.

"Why yes." The hooded figure cracked a cruel smile. "Now I have eliminated the most respected being in this world, it's time to introduce myself to every single Digimon out there and let them know I'm not someone who will be messed about with." He threatened. He smiled slyly. "It's time they met their Undead King."

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Ep7: A Dastardly Deed

_**Hello! Here's episode 7 Not much to say this time round apart from thank you for the reviews etc Hope enjoy it! Oh and don't forget to review!**_

_**LilacKamiya: **Thanks! She's been revealed in the last few chapters  
**Sync The Dragon Tempe**__**st: **I'm not sure if I'll be using GranKuwagamon yet. I probably will do. And for Armadillomon I have a Digimon in mind for him. But you'll just have to wait :P  
**Phillip Clark: **Yeah. that one review wasn't gonna stop me. The reason for the digivolutions is I like the original Digimon from the first two seasons, but to make it different I thought I'd change the digivolutions. Of course my fave digivolution is Agumon's so I kept his. I needed to give the hooded figure's ID away at some point.  
**Sithking Zero: **Yep, had to bring the crests back Don't worry, he'll get what's finally coming to him :P  
**Fruitloop Trooper: **Hmm that's a good idea. I'll have a think about that!_

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 7: "A Dastardly Deed"**

_**.:Dragon's Eye Lake, Digital World:.**_

Laughter filled the area surrounding the lake. It was late evening and the sun was just setting in the sky behind the tall mountains of the Digital World. Everything was peaceful except the noise coming from the two children and Digimon by the lake.

Dawn, wearing her swimsuit and shorts, climbed up onto a large rock and jumped down into the cool water of the lake. The sun had been shining on it all day so the temperature was just right.

Dan laughed as water splashed over him as his best friend entered the water. She resurfaced and shook her hair like a wet dog.

"Hey watch it!" Agumon exclaimed as water droplets splattered all over his face, some getting in his eyes.

"Relax Agumon. You're already in the water so you can't get any wetter." Dawn smirked as she began to swim on her back.

Dan put on his goggles and dived under the water. He swam beneath Dawn and then jumped up scaring her.

Dawn screamed in fright and splashed him angrily. "That's not funny! I thought you were an evil Digimon!"

Dan just smirked and splashed her back. This resulted in a huge splashing fight as the two best friends laughed with each other. Agumon and Veemon soon joined in and the four friends forgot the time as they continued to play lost in their own little world...

As the time past the sun completely disappeared in the sky behind the mountains but there was still a little light.

Dan glanced up at the sky. When he saw how dark it had gotten he swam up to the edge of the lake and grabbed his digivice from the side. He pressed the bottom button and the time appeared on the screen. It read 6:40pm. "Wow... I'm late for dinner!" he exclaimed, hauling himself out of the water and sitting at the edge of the ground in his wet black shorts.

Veemon jumped a little in the water. "Its mac n' cheese night too!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Agumon groaned and sank a little in the water. "Stop it, you're making me hungry."

Dan pulled his t-shirt over his head and put his arms through the sleeves. "You not coming home too?" he asked as Veemon climbed out of the water.

Dawn shook her head as she just lay on her back in the water floating. "Nah, I'll be home shortly. I'm just gonna hang out here a little longer. My parents are working late so my dinner won't be ready yet."

Dan picked up his sports bag and swung it over his right shoulder. "Okay then. I'll see you at school tomorrow, see ya!"

The goggle boy and Veemon waved goodbye as they headed into the darkness of the forest where the portal was located not too far away, leaving the two other friends alone.

Dawn sighed and continued to float staring up at the sky. The odd star was starting to appear, but very faintly.

Agumon swam up to the side and climbed out of the water, sitting on the edge with his feet in the water. "Can we not go home? The water's starting to get cold and this forest is spooky at night." He commented, glancing around.

Dawn didn't reply. She was still staring up at the sky._"I wonder how old those stars are...probably thousands of years old... Man my history teacher could do a whole class on that."_

Then suddenly it hit her. Her extra essay she had been given by Mr Koga. "Oh no!" she jumped up in the water off her back. "My essay!" she exclaimed, startling Agumon who was grabbing a cookie from her sports bag.

"What?" he asked, his eyes turning to her.

"My essay! My history teacher gave me extra homework for not paying attention in class and I haven't started it!" she explained. "I'm gonna get detention for a month and my parents said they are gonna ground me from this place if I fail one more homework!"

Agumon sighed and shook his head as he watched his human partner swim up to the side of the lake.

"I thought you did that?"

Dawn shook her head. "No... Man there has to be a way of getting out of it.

"The only way you'll get out of that essay is if a Digimon attacks the school or something." Agumon said with a slight laugh before biting into his cookie.

Dawn groaned and banged her head on the ground. But something came to her mind. "What a second... that's it!" she exclaimed lifting her head up. "A Digimon can attack the school!" she grinned.

Agumon almost choked on his cookie. "W-what!"

Dawn hauled herself out of the water and grabbed her red t-shirt. "It's perfect!" she began as she put her t-shirt on over her swimsuit. "I get a dumb Digimon to go to my school, cause a little commotion and cancel it for the day. That will then give me the weekend to do the essay."

Agumon got to his feet. "You know I was only joking when I said that. You could get in serious trouble for this. Wouldn't it be easier just to do your homework?" he questioned her.

Dawn seemingly ignored his comment and picked up her bag. "The Digimon won't cause that much damage. Maybe smash the odd window. But with a monster running around the school they just have to close it."

Agumon's expression was uneasy. "Isn't that going over the top just for a piece of dumb homework?" he asked.

Dawn shook her head. "There is no way I'm getting grounded from this place. I just know my history teacher will send a letter home if I don't do my homework. But if a Digimon attacks then he can't blame me and he would never know I didn't finish it on time."

Agumon sighed. "If you're really sure about this there's only one question... which dumb Digimon have you got in mind?"

Dawn thought for a second before a mischievous grin spread across her face. "I've got the two perfect Digimon in mind."

* * *

_**.:Tropical Jungle, Digital World:.**_

In a small clearing in the middle of the jungle, two very different Digimon were munching on a pile of fruit that lay at the bottom of the tree they were sat under. The two monsters, Sukamon and Chuumon seemed to be lost in their own world as they continued to eat their late supper, unaware of the two friends that were approaching them.

"Hey."

Sukamon and Chuumon stopped eating and with their mouths full of food they turned around to see who the young voice belonged to. Standing there was Dawn and Agumon.

Chuumon gulped down his food and jumped on Sukamon's head. "Hey you're one of the DigiDestined aren't you? What do you want?"

Agumon took a step forward. "Don't worry. We're not gonna hurt you. We just want to ask you something."

The two best friends looked at each other before Sukamon spoke; "Go on."

Dawn casually strolled over and leaned against the tree trunk. "How would you like to take a little trip to earth?" she asked with a small grin.

Chuumon scratched his head. "Gee we've never been to the real world before."

"Well here's your chance. All you've got to do is do me a small favour." Dawn continued.

"Like what?" The two Digimon asked in unison.

"All you've got to do is just show up at my school and cause a little distraction." Dawn explained. "Just run around and play pranks on people. Just enough to cancel school for the day, okay?"

"Why? Isn't that bad?" Sukamon asked, confused.

"Never mind why. You gonna do it or not?" Dawn questioned them.

Chuumon slouched on top of Sukamon's head. "What's in it for us if we do?" he asked.

Agumon stood up on his tiptoes and whispered to his partner; "Not as stupid as they look, are they?"

Dawn thought for a second. What did these two Digimon love? Then suddenly it came to her. "If you do this for me..." she began as she bent down and picked up an apple from the pile of food. "I'll supply you both with all the food you can eat." She replied as she chucked the apple up once and caught it.

Sukamon and Chuumon's face lit up as their favourite word was mentioned; food. They looked at each other and grinned before both replying; "We'll do it!"

Dawn smiled. "Sweet." Her smile turned into a grin. "Be at the portal at the edge of Primary Village at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning and I'll open it to let you through to my world okay?"

"All you have to do is lay low until school is about to start and then when Dawn gives the signal run around and go crazy. Got that?" Agumon asked.

"We got it!" The two Digimon replied, smiling at the thought of all the food they were going to receive.

In the bushes, a pair of dark red eyes was watching them. He lay low until Dawn and Agumon left the area. Once they disappeared in the distance and out of ear shot the figure rose to his feet, the top part of his body showing. It was the mysterious cloaked figure.

As he took two steps to fully reveal himself, the leaves in the bushes rustled alerting Sukamon and Chuumon to his presence. As their eyes fell upon him, he smiled evilly and stood still. "Hello there. Care to do _me_ a little favour instead?" he asked in a devilish tone.

And without warning he formed two dark balls of energy in the palm of his hands. He slammed the two energy balls into the defenceless Sukamon and Chuumon. Their painful cries echoed throughout the trees...

* * *

_**.:Kamiya apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:. **_

It was the following morning. The time was two minutes past seven and Dawn was in her room getting her stuff ready for the day. She checked the clock and headed over to her computer that was already on.

She knew her parents were eating breakfast so she wouldn't be disturbed. Opening the portal she pressed the access button where the portal would be opened in the Digital World just outside of primary village.

There were a few moments of pause before there was a flash of bright light and Sukamon and Chuumon came flying through the portal and crash landed on floor in the middle of her bedroom. Sukamon was the first to get to his feet and observed the new surroundings.

"Wow... is this earth?" he asked, looking around. "It's smaller than I imagined."

Dawn rolled her eyes before closing her computer down. "This is my bedroom stupid."

Chuumon jumped up onto the small computer chair and climbed up onto a high shelf. "What's a bedroom?" he asked.

Dawn sighed and lowered her head. "Never mind."

Chuumon walked along the shelf but knocked one of the books off. It fell down and struck the small desk lamp that was situated beneath it. The lamp tipped over and made a loud 'clang' noise as it hit the wooden floor.

Dawn flinched. "Hey watch it!" she exclaimed quietly as she bent down and put the lamp back in its rightful place. "Can you please be careful? If my parents find out you're here I'll get in trouble."

Chuumon jumped down and landed on the top of Sukamon's head. "Sorry."

"Dawn?"

The young Kamiya girl jumped as she heard her father's voice. She panicked and pushed Sukamon and Chuumon into her open closet and shut the door before her bedroom door opened and her father walked in.

"Hey let us outta here!" Chuumon's muffled reply was heard.

The door creaked open a little. Dawn slammed her body against it to keep it closed as she grinned sheepishly at her father. "Hi Dad."

Tai gave her a suspicious look as he remained in the doorway. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"N-nothing." His daughter stuttered a little as she could feel Sukamon's force on the other side of the door.

"What's in the closet?"

Dawn had to think fast. If she hesitated her father would know she was lying. "Your birthday gift!" she blurted out. She pressed her body hard against the door.

Tai lost his suspicious look and smiled at her. "Can I have a peek?" he asked.

"Dad!" Dawn exclaimed. "No way! You don't let me look at mine, beside it's a surprise." She grinned trying to cover up her lies. "I know how much you like surprises."

"Fine, I give up. Anyway, I'm heading off to work now; you want a ride to school kiddo?" Tai asked.

"No thanks Dad. I'll walk." The brown haired girl replied.

"Okay, well I'll see you later tonight. Have fun at school." He winked playfully at her before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief and opened the closest door, resulting in Sukamon and Chuumon falling straight out and ending up sprawled out on the wooden floor. "You two have to be more careful. If you're seen before school it'll ruin the plan." She commented, closing the door once the Digimon had fallen out.

Chuumon sat up rubbing his back. "Sorry. But this is new for us. We're not used to hiding like that in the Digital World."

"Except for when we steal someone's food." Sukamon added as he too sat up.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Just wait here and I'll check if my parents have left for work." She walked over to the bedroom door and opened it silently and just enough to see through it. She could see her mother and father at the edge of the kitchen. The young girl cringed as her parents kissed before her father left picking up his brief case in the process.

Sora finished her cup of coffee before placing it by the sink and gathering her paperwork that lay on the kitchen table. She put it in her file and grabbed her coat and bag. "Dawn!" she called, looking in the direction of her daughter's room.

Dawn jumped back from the crack in the door and waited a couple of seconds before opening the door, not so much to allow Sukamon and Chuumon to be seen. "Yeah Mom?"

"I'm leaving now sweetie. Don't be late for school okay? And I'll see you later tonight." Sora said as she put her coat on and grabbed her car keys. "Be good."

Dawn flashed her mischievous smile when her mother headed for the front door. "Don't worry Mom. I will."

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.**_

Stacey was pacing up and down in the small dark and cold room that she called her own. After hearing about Gennai's death, a pain of guilt surged through her body once she was told.

"_I knew what he was doing and I did nothing." _She thought to herself as she paused by the small window and glanced at the scenery outside of the Digital World. _"I could have stopped him... I could have alerted my father and..."_

She sighed and stepped back from the window and leaned against the wall. Freedom. She had thought about it so much lately. Not so much when she was first brought here but recently ideas of how to escape crossed her mind. But something was holding her back.

"_I can't go back now... how would I explain everything? They'd wanna know why I did what I did... it would be too difficult to go back now, I guess my home is here now."_

The blonde haired girl took another peek outside the window. She wished she could be out there in the fresh air. She rarely got to go out and when she did it was orders from her 'master'. _"Who am I kidding? I've got to get outta here."_

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

As Dawn walked closer to the school, she grinned a little. She was finally gonna outsmart her history teacher. She had played the odd prank on him before but this was gonna top them all. Sukamon and Chuumon were walking next to her in the bushes, out of sight.

"_This is gonna be great." _She thought humming to herself. Checking the time on her digivice, it was 7:47am.

Approaching the school gates she leaned by the bushes. "Okay you two, wait here and when you hear the school bell that's your cue."

Dawn spotted one of the teachers looking at her, so she darted into the school grounds. Walking along the edge of the soccer pitch she spotted her cousin, Dan and Margaret's best friend Misa Jun "MJ" Takaishi, TK's daughter, stood by the bleachers.

"Hey!" she ran over and joined them. "How's it goin'?" she asked standing next to her best friend.

"You're actually here on time for a change." MJ giggled.

"Yeah, you're not up to something are you?" Margaret added, also giggling.

Dawn crossed her arms and pouted angrily. "What makes you think that?" she questioned them.

Margaret was about to speak when the sound of the school bell rang through the grounds.

Dawn secretly grinned to herself. _"Show time." _She thought. Waiting for the screams that would soon erupt from the other kids, she glanced to where she had left the two Digimon.

But nothing happened.

Dawn remained still, staring at the bushes next to the main gate. Any moment now, Sukamon and Chuumon would jump out and start running around...

"Hey Dawn, are you coming?" Dan called. Him, Margaret and MJ were already by the door to the school building.

Dawn slowly turned her head to the goggle boy. "Uhhh... yeah." She took one more look. Where were they? She sighed angrily and began to head into school before people got suspicious. But as she was about to step foot inside, a little girl's scream was heard.

The Kamiya girl smiled mischievously and turned around to see Sukamon and Chuumon. But her smile soon faded when her eyes saw what had emerged from the bushes.

There were two Digimon. But they weren't Sukamon and Chuumon. One was a small yellow dog like creature with a blue D on his chest and blue floppy ears and a long blue tail. The other was slightly bigger. It was a slug which resembled a Numemon and it had a large silver crown resting on its back. These two were Dogmon and Black KingNumemon.

Dawn's two brown eyes widened with horror. This wasn't her plan. Where were Sukamon and Chuumon? And where did these two come from?

Dogmon chuckled darkly and jumped up onto the top of the goalposts. All the children below were screaming and running for safety. Dogmon formed a black ball of energy in his hand and slammed it into the side of the school building, smashing three windows in the process.

Dan, Margaret and MJ gasped as they raced outside. "Where did they come from!" MJ shrieked as her blue eyes spotted the two creatures.

Dawn gulped as she watched Black KingNumemon destroy a large tree. "I have no idea." She whispered truthfully.

Dogmon jumped down from the goalpost and darted across the grass before leaping into one of the broken windows and landed in the middle of a group of children in the hallway.

They all screamed and ran in different directions. He laughed crazily and began running down the long corridor, terrorizing the children and teachers as he formed balls of energy in his hands. He was bouncing off the walls as he destroyed them, lockers and anything else that got in his way.

"What is that thing!" A teacher wailed as the dog like creature dashed past him.

The small yellow Digimon then destroyed another window and jumped back out, soaring over screaming young children below before landed on the top of the bleachers.

Dogmon was howling away with laughter as he sent continuous attacks from the palms of his hands as the children dodged falling debris. But something small head butted him from behind and he fell face first into a puddle of mud.

"Patamon!" MJ smiled as she become aware of her Digimon partner's presence. The little rookie flew into his human friend's arms.

Margaret gulped. This was her time to begin her life as a DigiDestined. She hesitated a little before she took her backpack off her back and opened it up. "Gatomon." She spoke, a little uncertainty in her voice. Deep down she was very nervous about this. "We need you."

Gatomon's head popped out of the bag. Looking from her human partner she spotted Dogmon and Black KingNumemon. "Where did they come from?" she gawped as she leaped out of the bag.

"Dan!" Veemon had come out from his hiding place in the trees and was running to his human partner. "What's going on here?"

Dan got out his blue D-Power. "We've got trouble. Ready Veemon?" he asked, holding his digivice up. "Digital Ring, Release!"

"_**VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON!"**_

More screams were heard as the students noticed the presence of the other monsters. Teachers were now out and frantically trying to usher them back into the building where it would be safer.

Strikedramon stood firm beside his partner. Black KingNumemon and Dogmon just laughed. Dogmon climbed up to the top of the main school building whilst his partner in crime slithered up the side of the sports hut.

Strikedramon snarled at their mockery. "You take the slug; I'll take care of the mutt." He said to Gatomon before leaping up into the air. "Strike Claw!" bringing his arm back and with one swift move he slashed his claws against Dogmon.

Dogmon staggered back a few steps before making his move. "Ultra Bite!" springing forward he dug his sharp white teeth into Strikedramon skin.

The dragon like Digimon grunted in pain but his luck turned even worse when Dogmon formed a black ball of energy and slammed it into his chest. Strikedramon yelped as he fell down and hit the hard concrete surface below.

Dogmon sniggered. "You'll never stop us. Total destruction!" he laughed. The dog like creature was like a mad mon.

Windows were smashed, the grass was burnt, fences were destroyed and much more damage was created as the two continued on their destructive rampage.

Strikedramon got to his feet "Strike Claw!" In a split second his claw attack was unleashed as Dogmon came his way.

But Dogmon was too fast and simply dodged it as if it wasn't a problem for him. Landing on the hard concrete path, he lunged forward and sunk his sharp teeth into Strikedramon's right leg. Strikedramon's scream echoed across the school ground.

Gatomon sprinted across the soccer field on all fours and leaped into the air, her claws simmering in the light. "Lightning Paw!" she curled her right paw into a fist and slammed it into the side of Black KingNumemon's face. She then swished her tail and struck it hard against his body sending him crashing into the bleachers, breaking the middle section.

As the dust from the impact settled, Black KingNumemon formed a black blob of Digi Sludge in his small hand. "Dark Pupil!" he flung the sludge at Gatomon and it struck her square in the face.

She remained still before a disgusted look appeared on her face. "Ewww!" she squealed before squatting it to the ground. She narrowed her eyes. "You're gonna get it now. I draw the line at Digi Sludge... Cats Eye Hypnotism!" narrowing her eyes even more into small slits, she released two blue beams of energy.

It struck Black KingNumemon and the beams engulfed his body. His expression turned into confusing and he began staggering around, flinging his Digi Sludge in the process.

Margaret cringed as one landed next to her feet. "Gatomon! That just made him worse!"

Dawn gulped. Now she wished she had brought Agumon along. She didn't think she would need him today so she left him at home.

There was a loud snigger from above and the four children tilted their heads upwards to see Dogmon high above them with a slab of concrete from the roof being held above his head. "Say goodbye." He sneered devilishly before throwing the slab to the ground below.

The young DigiDestined screamed and darted out of the way. Strikedramon jumped in the way and pumped his fist up in the air, smashing the slab of concrete into tiny pieces.

Dawn stood there, staring at where she was stood moments ago. Her eyes passed across the damage the two Digimon had caused. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She muttered.

Above the noise of the battle that was starting to take full force, police sirens could be heard in the distance and gradually growing louder. Four or five cars pulled up in front of the main gate and police officers piled out from them and entered the school grounds.

"Okay men let's get these children out of here, let's move, move, move!" the chief policeman commanded.

Some policemen started to gather the children that were still outside trembling with fear or who were intrigued by what was happening whilst the other officers disappeared into the school to retrieve the rest of the students.

Dawn remained still in disbelief. "This can't get any worse!" she exclaimed to no one in particular.

Black KingNumemon noticed the policemen. "Oh goody more play mates." He mocked before throwing more Digi Sludge at the cops.

The policemen dodged the sludge. "These creatures are disgusting!" the chief inspector exclaimed.

Dan gulped as the police were edging closer to them. "We've gotta hide! Otherwise we'll be taken away from here!" he exclaimed before he took off to where a small group of trees were stood. Dawn and Margaret soon followed.

MJ who had her attention on the police, glanced to her left to see the others darting for the trees. "Hey wait for me!" she exclaimed.

She began to run but a policeman suddenly appeared from nowhere and grabbed her arm. "It's okay little girl, let's get you to safety." He began to drag her away from her friends and Patamon.

"No...I... wait-" she stuttered helplessly. She looked on to see the others had safely climbed up the trees where they couldn't be seen.

"MJ..." Margaret murmured from up in the tree. _"What are we gonna do? Patamon can't digivolve without her."_

* * *

_**.:Tokyo Star Bank, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Tai was sat slouched in his chair at his desk in his large office. He was chewing the end of his pen as he worked through some files on his computer.

"Boring, boring, boring." He muttered to himself as he flicked through them.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and his secretary Chika walked in with a folder in her right hand. She paused by his desk. "Here are those account details you asked for Mr Kamiya." She spoke holding them out.

"Thanks." Tai replied, not taking his eyes off the computer screen as he took the folder from her and placed it on the edge of his desk.

Chika remained stood there as she glanced at a photo of him and his daughter that was on the desk. She then said; "I thought you would be down at the school."

Tai looked up from his computer. "Huh?" he asked, confused.

Chika motioned outside of the office where the small waiting room was situated down the very short hallway. "Haven't you heard? It's on the local news. Two monsters are attacking the school."

"What!" Tai yelped springing to his feet. He darted around his desk and raced out of his office and down the short hallway before coming to the waiting room, where a small plasma television was attached to the wall.

A group of about five colleagues were gathered around it. "Man that's one scary looking dog." One commented as an image of Dogmon appeared on the screen. "And that slug is just plain creepy."

Tai pushed to the front and watched the news report that was being broadcasted from the end of the street the school was situated on.

"Parents are being advised to collect their children who attend Odaiba Elementary. They are being safely evacuated to the Convention Centre two blocks away. No casualties have been reported yet." The news reporter announced.

Tai bolted back into his office and grabbed his jacket before hurrying down the main corridor towards the elevator. _"Please be safe, Dawn."_

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Police had set up barricades around each end of the streets that were accessible to the school grounds. Police vans and cars were blocking the roads and every street corner was manned with a police officer.

Quite a crowd of people were watching as close as they could get to try and catch a glimpse of the so called monsters. The only people beyond the barriers were the police officers who were escorting the children and teachers away from the school.

"Okay, can you stand back please." One police officer yelled over the crowd of people forming. "We advise you to go back to your homes where it's safe." No one seemed to be listening though. They remained there trying to peek over the barricades.

The last group of children and one teacher was being escorted through the barrier. MJ was stuck in the middle with no way to get out and go back to help her friends. As she was safely on the other side of the make-shift barricade she heard one policeman say;

"That's the last group of students and teachers. We just have to do a quick scan of the area to see if anyone else is there before we move in."

MJ's face turned into an uneasy look. Margaret, Dawn and Dan were still in there, not to mention Patamon and the other Digimon. If the police caught them and came to the conclusion they were involved, they'd be in serious trouble.

"MJ!"

The blonde haired girl spun around at the sound of her name. She saw Tai pushing through the crowd of people. "Mr Kamiya?"

Tai reached the young girl. "Where's Dawn? Is she alright?" he asked, panting slightly as he had to run from where he had parked his car two blocks away.

MJ pointed behind her and said in a low voice; "She's still in the school with the others. They hid from the police so they weren't taken away. The Digimon are almost destroying the whole school!" she exclaimed a little loudly, growing panicky.

"Hey!" Jonathon's voice was heard from the distance and he soon arrived beside the two DigiDestined, accompanied by Tricia. "What is going on here?" he demanded. "Has a Digimon appeared? I was in Computer class when all of a sudden we got rushed out of the back entrance and to the Convention Centre."

MJ nodded solemnly. "And Dawn, Dan and Margaret are still in there."

Tai looked up from the Takaishi girl and towards where he could see the top of the school building peeking out from behind some trees. Smoke was lingering in the air, surrounding it. _"I've got to get in there somehow..."_

Back in the school grounds the fight was still carrying on with no sign of letting go. The school looked a very different place. Most of the downstairs windows were smashed in, parts of the walls were damaged and the plants and trees were almost completely destroyed.

The police had now retreated with all the children and teachers and were now concentrating on keeping the public away before moving back in to take care of the monsters.

Strikedramon and Dogmon were still giving each other as good as they got. Each move they made seemed predictable to the other as with every punch that was thrown, it was blocked by its opponent.

The dragon like Digimon snarled. "It's no... use." He paused as he continued to throw punches and kicks at the small mutt in front of him. "He's... too quick for... me!"

Patamon, who was hovering above Margaret's head, drooped his ears. "If MJ was here then maybe I could digivolve."

The children were hiding underneath the fire escape at the end of the school building.

Gatomon jumped up and clutched onto the metal fence that surrounded one side of the soccer field. She then waited for Black KingNumemon to be close enough before she swung her tail around and squatted him in the eyes.

The slug like Digimon cringed in pain. "I've had enough of you, kitty!" He lunged forward and with his small arms he grasped Gatomon's tail and swung her over his head like a rag doll.

Gatomon wailed as she soared high in the air and came crashing down, limp on the ground in front of a horrified Margaret.

Dawn clenched her fists in anger. "If Agumon were here he'd kick their butts!"

"Dawn! Margaret!" a voice echoed in the distance.

The two cousins turned their heads to see Tai running towards them. He barely missed a flying Digi Sludge before reaching the children.

"Huh? Dad?" Dawn wondered before she was hugged tightly by her father.

"I'm so glad you two are alright." He said, looking at his daughter, then to his niece. "What the hell is going on here?" he questioned them both.

Dawn laughed nervously as she looked up at her father. "Well you see... It's a funny story." She began.

Dan walked up to them, interrupting the brown haired girl. "Mr Kamiya didn't you bring Agumon with you?" he asked.

Tai sighed and shook his head. "No. I just came straight here from work. It's all over the local news. Where did these two creeps come from?" he asked.

Margaret shrugged. "We have no idea. They just leaped out of nowhere and started to attack."

"Look, we've got to get away from here. The police are involved now and they're about to move in." Tai said, grabbing Dawn's hand.

Dawn pulled her hand out of her father's grasp. "We can't leave the Digimon to fight alone, Dad!" she exclaimed.

Gatomon shakily got to her feet. "If I could digivolve I could probably destroy that slimly slob. But that dog's too quick on his paws."

Tai looked from Strikedramon and then to Gatomon and Patamon who were stood next to each other. "Is this all we have? There's no way you're gonna take out a champion and an ultimate with just two champions and a rookie!" he exclaimed.

Margaret looked up at her uncle. "We don't know where Jonathon is. MJ got separated from us by the police."

Tai sighed. "Yeah I know. She's with safe with Jonathon." He then looked up at Black KingNumemon and Dogmon. "Let's just concentrate on getting these away from here. If the police come back and find us here we'll be in more trouble."

Dogmon punched Strikedramon in the jaw before sprinting across the grass and with one fine leap he landed on the top of the goal post. But with the sudden weight enforced on it, the entire goalpost slowly toppled over...

Margaret looked up only to see the goalpost heading straight for her. She screamed as the netting fell over her and the metal posts crashed onto the grass trapping her underneath.

Dogmon sniggered under his breath. "Let's have a little fun with her shall we?"

Black KingNumemon nodded whilst chuckling as they both jumped onto the net, blocking Margaret's only way of getting out. The two devilish Digimon began taunting her with the Digi Sludge.

Margaret screamed and backed up as far as she could underneath the net, but the Digimon only edged forward. "Uncle Tai! Help" she shrieked, almost on the verge of tears.

"Hey you little creeps, leave her alone!" Tai demanded as he sprinted towards his niece.

Dogmon turned his head and spat out a ball of energy directly at the bearer of Courage. It struck the ground inches away from Tai and the force from the blast sent him falling down, landing on his back.

"Dad!" Dawn rushed to her father's aid. But her eyes were alerted to a soccer ball that had escaped from the partly destroyed sports equipment hut. She grinned as an idea popped into her head and

she ran over to it. "Hey you mangy mutt, take this!" she exclaimed. Bringing her leg back and with all her force she slammed her foot against the ball.

It flew through the air at almost lightning speed and struck Dogmon sending him skidding across the grass before coming to a sudden halt.

Dan grinned. "Brilliant shot, high five!" he exclaimed as he shared a 'high five' with his best friend.

Dawn just flashed the Kamiya grin. "That's why I'm the number one striker." She pointed to the '1' on her red t-shirt.

Strikedramon sprinted over and with one almighty kung-fu kick; he booted the last remaining Digimon off the net using his right leg.

Margaret took no hesitation in scrambling out from underneath and straight to her uncle, hugging him tightly. Still clutching him, she turned her head to see Gatomon take her position next to the taller dragon Digimon and both prepared to attack...

"Alright, finish them off!" Dan commanded his fists clenched with fighting passion.

The two crazy Digimon lay there moaning in distress, unable to move let alone continue fighting. But something happened as the time struck 8:30am. Dogmon and Black KingNumemon were engulfed with a dull grey light. It absorbed their bodies and the DigiDestined shielded their eyes from the rays of light...

After approximately half a minute, the light began to dim and fade away...

Tai opened his eyes once the dark light had disappeared. He looked on to where the two Digimon once lay only to gawp in astonishment. "You two!" he exclaimed almost angrily as his gaze fell upon two familiar monsters...

Laying where Dogmon and Black KingNumemon were, were now Chuumon and Sukamon. They remained motionless with a dazed and confused look on their faces.

Tai narrowed his eyes at them and stormed over. "You two did this!" he demanded startling the two dim-witted monsters. "What made you attack the school? And more importantly, how did you get here! Answer me!" His anger was rising. He knew these two were stupid but he never thought in a million years they'd be stupid enough to attack a school full of young innocent children.

"And where did you get the ability to digivolve?" Gatomon asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Chuumon quivered before hiding behind Sukamon. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to." He apologised looking meekly up at the DigiDestined.

Sukamon nodded in agreement. "Yeah but she told us to do it." He let slip, pointing behind the bearer of Courage.

Tai instantly knew where the yellow Digimon was pointing. He clenched his fists and turned around slowly to face his daughter who was stood by the destroyed goalpost.

Dawn froze when Sukamon's hand pointed straight at her. And when she saw the look in her father's eyes she knew straight off she was in _BIG_ trouble. "Uh oh..." she murmured.

Tai's angry gaze remained on his daughter as he stormed over and grabbed her arm tightly. "We're going home, now." he muttered quietly and crossly before dragging the young girl away, not even giving her chance to explain.

Dan looked on as his best friend was dragged away by her fuming father. His blue eyes fell back upon Sukamon and Chuumon. Something wasn't right here. He'd heard about those two and if what they said was true, Dawn would never plan something this dangerous and life threatening. _"Something happened to those two and it wasn't good... how were they able to digivolve?" _

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Ep8: The Undead King Makes his Move

_**Hello, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review heh... and thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**_

_**Amethyst-Love: **Don't let my story stop you from doing your homework heh. I'm glad you like it!  
**Fruitloop Trooper: **Yeah, she's always jumping into things that are beyond her control.  
**Phillip Clark:** TK got divorced from his first wife when MJ was little. I'll explain it more in a later chapter.  
**RainbowSprinkle: **She's divorced from TK. I'll explain more about her later on._

**

* * *

**

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 8: "The Undead King Makes his Move"**

_**.:Kamiya apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Tai opened the front door and almost literally pushed Dawn into the apartment before slamming the door behind him once their Digimon were inside.

Dawn gulped as she could feel his angry gaze on him. She turned around to face her father. "Look I can explain-"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Tai exploded. "What possessed you to send two Digimon to attack the school?! Did it not cross your mind how stupid that is?!"

"Dad I only-"

"You could have got someone killed today Dawn! And you almost got your cousin hurt! If anyone finds out you're responsible for this you'll be in more trouble than you are gonna be right now!" Tai shouted. He was starting to let his temper get the best of him.

Dawn looked up nervously at him. She couldn't remember the last time he was _this_ angry at her. "I didn't mean for it to go that far… I only asked them to cause a little commotion so I could stall some time to finish my homework off. I thought if they could close the school for the day I would be able to finish it."

"That's it?! You caused massive danger just to escape getting what? A Detention for not finishing your homework?! That's no reason to do what you did! Me and your mother warned you about your studies and you ignored us and do this! Be thankful no one was seriously hurt or you'd be grounded until you turn eighteen!"

Dawn just grinned sheepishly at him. "Heh... sorry."

"It's not funny Dawn. Now give me your digivice." Her father demanded as he held his hand out.

Dawn looked up a little shocked. "What? Why!?" she questioned, resting her hand on her orange D-Power.

"You're not sneaking off anywhere and getting involved in anymore fighting for a while, now give me it!" Tai repeated, his voice getting a little louder.

Dawn glared back at her father. She unclipped her digivice and threw it on to the floor. Luckily it didn't break. "Fine then! Take it! See if I give care!" she yelled back, her own temper starting to erupt.

"Don't give me that attitude or I'll ground you for even longer!"

"I hate you!" Dawn almost screamed in anger.

"Get to your room Akira!" Tai yelled pointing to her bedroom door. "NOW!"

Dawn continued to glare up at him but visibly flinched when he called her by her real name. Her parents very rarely called her that, and it was usually when they were angry at her. Clenching her fists she stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

The older Agumon of the two looked up at his human partner. "Wasn't that a little harsh Tai?" he asked.

Tai had picked up his daughter's digivice and walked into the kitchen before slamming it down on the table. "You wouldn't understand Agumon, you're not her father!" he snapped.

Dawn's Agumon followed the two into the kitchen, coming to a stop next to the dining table. "Dawn would never cause that much trouble that would put people's lives in danger though."

Tai sighed not facing the two reptile Digimon. "I know." He muttered, seemingly calmer than he was a few moments ago.

"Then why yell at her like that?" his Agumon asked. "I know what she did was pretty stupid. And you know she doesn't think about the consequences of her actions. Chuumon and Sukamon are way too stupid to be a serious threat to people. If you ask me, something happened to them."

Tai turned to face them. "To be honest, I don't know what came over me… I just lost control of my temper. Ever since Gennai's death I've been feeling like I need to keep an eye on everyone and keep them safe… especially after I promised my mother I'd look after Dawn. I guess I was angrier at myself than Dawn and I just took it out on her."

"You can't be everywhere at the same time to keep everyone safe Tai. Things will happen." Agumon commented. "You can't feel guilty for everything that happens when you couldn't have done anything."

"I feel it is my responsibility as the leader though. I'm supposed to keep the team and my family safe." Tai said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Well it's obviously stressing you out." Dawn's Agumon piped up. "And you've started taking it out on the ones you love."

Tai's brown eyes gazed over at his daughter's bedroom door. Their Digimon were right. He was getting stressed out and taking on too much responsibility but he couldn't help it. He felt he had to. And right now he was taking it out on his daughter.

"Well?" his Agumon broke him from his thoughts. "You know what you've got to do now."

Tai sighed and gave his partner a small smile. "Yeah I know, I know. Go and apologise." He picked up the orange D-power on the table. "That is if she'll talk to me now." He added before walking across the hall to his daughter's room.

He paused for a second before placing his hand on the door handle and slowly opening it and slipping inside her room. There she was lying on her bed with her back to the door.

"Hey kiddo?" he spoke softly. He didn't get an answer which he wasn't surprised about. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked as he walked over to her bed and sat down just beside her.

Dawn didn't answer. She honestly didn't know what to say. She just remained silent and buried her face in her red pillow.

Tai placed a hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed it. "I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to shout at you like that."

"Yes you did." Was Dawn's muffled reply from her pillow.

"Okay, what you did was wrong, but I let my temper take over and I shouldn't have. I should have let you explain instead of yelling at you." Her father explained.

"You don't understand anyway." His daughter muttered, shrugging his hand off her.

"You know, I did my fare shares of trying to get out of detentions when I was your age." he said with a slight hint of amusement. He then added with a laugh. "And hey, if we could all attack buildings we hate I would have destroyed my office ages ago."

Although he couldn't see it, Dawn was smiling at his comment. She slowly sat up and faced her father, her small smile still showing. "I'm really sorry Dad… I didn't mean for it to go that far, honest. I didn't know they were gonna digivolve into evil Digimon."

Tai smiled. "I understand. You're just as mischievous as I was. But you've got to think more carefully next time okay? Doing something like that can easily get out of your control. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah I know…I'll try to be more careful next time." She then added. "But you threatened to ground me from going to the Digital World if I didn't do my homework."

"We only said that to try and get you to concentrate on your studies more. Me and your Mom don't want you falling too far behind when things are quiet. We thought if we threaten you with something you like doing then it might make you take it seriously. We weren't actually going to stop you from going." Tai explained.

Dawn sighed and lowered her head.

Tai then held his arms opening smiling, signalling for a hug. "So am I forgiven?" he asked.

Dawn giggled whilst leaning forward and hugging him. "Yeah. What about me? Am I still grounded? I promise I won't do it again." she said looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

Tai flashed his famous grin. "I can never stay mad at you kiddo." He replied ruffling her hair.

Dawn gave a similar grin back before giving him a blank look. "Is that a yes or a no?"

* * *

_**.:Izumi apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"I'm telling you Jonathon something happened to Sukamon and Chuumon." Dan explained.

It was Saturday morning, the day after the attack on the school. The two boys and their Digimon were in Jonathon's room. Whilst Dan sat on the bed with Veemon, Jonathon was at his computer with Tentomon by his side.

"My Dad told me those two are complete clowns and wouldn't hurt a fly. There's no way they'd attack the school on their own accord. Something must have possessed them... are you even listening to me?" Dan questioned the older boy who was engrossed in his computer.

"Oh I'm listening." Jonathon replied, not taking his eyes off the computer. "I just find it hard to believe that when they were perfectly fine when Dawn first brought them here. If it's anyone's fault, it's hers."

"But how did they digivolve?" Veemon wondered.

"Exactly. Jonathon, it wasn't Dawn's fault. Something happened to Sukamon and Chuumon, you have to believe me! They managed to digivolve into two darker Digimon. She didn't plan that." Dan explained. "Something had to have possessed them just before they attacked."

"It is a possibility." Tentomon spoke up.

Jonathon sighed and turned to Dan. "Well of course you'd side with her. You two are always playing pranks. And how do you know she didn't plan for them to launch a full scale attack? Everyone knows how much she hates school."

"Dawn would never do that."

Jonathon shrugged. "It's possible. She's reckless. She never once thinks about the consequences of her actions. If she had, maybe what happened wouldn't have. You think you know someone but even our wildest thoughts can overcome reality and make us do something stupid."

Dan clenched his fists and stood up from the bed. "I think I know Dawn a lot better than you. We've been best friends since we were babies and know each other inside out. I _know _she would never do something like that on purpose. And if you won't help me find out what really did happen then I'll do it myself!"

The goggle boy stormed out of the room with Veemon in hot pursuit, not giving Jonathon a chance to respond. The black haired boy just sighed and returned to his computer.

"_Why are those two so awkward sometimes?"_

* * *

_**.:Area 66, Digital World:.**_

Everything was peaceful in Area 66, just as it should be. The desert land stretched for miles but wasn't flat as hills and mountains covered a large portion of the area. The only flat piece of land was in the middle of a circle of large rocky hills.

A lone building was situated in the middle. It was a strongly built security fortress with two levels. It was longer than it was high and the walls were built with the strongest stone in the Digital World. Around the grounds were barbed wire fences that were at least ten feet tall. A large metal gate that was heavily bolted was the only way in and was guarded by two Tankmon.

Not much was known about this building. The only thing that was known was there was a precious jewel heavily guarded inside by order of Gennai before he had died. Only a selected few knew and had seen what was hidden inside the Port Room.

Silence was everywhere as the army of Tankmon, Guardromon and Mekanorimon patrolled the corridors.

But the stillness was short lived as security alarms began bellowing throughout the entire building. Red lights flashed everywhere lighting up every corridor.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Hagurumon almost screamed inside the computer room.

Another Hagurumon brought up the location on the computer screen. "Located in area C-17... the Port Room!" he exclaimed. He leaned forward to his amplifier. "All army proceed to area C-17! We have an intruder alert!"

The group of Tankmon, Mekanorimon and Guardromon piled into the corridors and headed to where the Port Stone was located.

But as they approached the heavily bolted door to the Port Room, the lone Mekanorimon that guarded it was missing. And the corridor was thick with smoke from an obvious hole that had been blasted in the wall.

A figure emerged from the destroyed wall and was just about seen through the smoke that continued to linger in the air.

"Halt!" a Tankmon roared. "Freeze! Do not move a muscle!"

The figure visibly turned his attention to the Tankmon and chuckled. He had a brown sack swung over his shoulder and it obviously had a large object inside. He lifted his right arm up.

"I said freeze!" Tankmon repeated, his voice growing louder.

The intruder was surrounded. Both sides of him were blocked by the army of machine Digimon. He simply smiled and formed a dark ball of energy in his hand.

"Attack!" Tankmon commanded, seeing their trespasser was about to attack.

"Hyper Cannon!"

"Twin Beam!"

"Grenade Destoryer!"

Their attacks almost merged as one as they headed towards their target...

With one swift fling on his arm, the mysterious figure threw his ball of energy to his right, before doing the same on the left. It disintegrated the army's attacks right away on impact.

It then wiped out the army on both sides in seconds, making it look so easy. The army tried to dodge the attack but it was too quick. The energy attack blasted along the corridor, destroying every Digimon it made contact with... until there was none.

Their screams echoed through the corridor as they were deleted instantly.

The intruder chuckled once more and pumped the palm of his hand up in the air, exploding a hole in the ceiling big enough for him to leap out of.

His evil laugh was heard booming across the grounds of Area 66 as he made his getaway...

* * *

_**.:Native Forest, Digital World:.**_

It was now late Saturday afternoon and the sun was slowly starting to set. Dawn, Dan, Jonathon and Margaret along with their Digimon partners were relaxing in a small clearing in the middle of the Native Forest, just beside a small lake.

"So how did it go?" Dan asked as he leaned back, resting his weight on his hands. "By how angry your Dad looked I'm surprised you weren't grounded for life!" he exclaimed.

"Ah my Dad can never stay mad at me." Dawn smiled confidently. "Sure he shouted at me, but it didn't last long. Mom didn't find out it was my fault either, otherwise she would have completely freaked and I'd be grounded for sure."

"So what happened to Sukamon and Chuumon afterwards?" Agumon asked.

Veemon motioned to where Jonathon was sat with Tentomon underneath a tree. "Jonathon showed up and took them back to his father's laboratory where they got sent back here." He explained.

Dan nodded. "I don't think they fully understood what they had done. It was like they were under a spell whilst they were Dogmon and Black KingNumemon. They knew what they had done but they didn't know how it happened if you know what I mean."

Dawn put her hands behind her head and leaned back against her own tree. "Yeah well one thing is for certain, they're not getting their supply of food. Especially after they snitched on me."

Margaret, who was sitting in the shade with Gatomon opened her eyes and looked at her cousin. "I can't believe it was you all along who was responsible for that. You could have got people hurt Dawn. All for a stupid school essay." She sighed.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Give it a rests Maggie." She replied, calling her cousin by the nickname she had come up with ever since she was little. "I've heard it all from my Dad. I said I was sorry."

"It wouldn't have turned out as bad if they didn't switch personalities like Jekyll and Hyde." Agumon added.

"It was ridiculous." Jonathon muttered from behind the screen of his laptop.

Dawn sniggered and turned to face the older boy who was sat quite a bit away from her. "You're just upset because I got school cancelled for a few days and you're missing your precious science classes." She teased.

Jonathon's eyes looked up from his laptop. "You don't understand what trouble you caused yesterday do you? Don't you realise you put people's lives and education at risk. What if the school had been completely destroyed?"

Dawn game him a puzzled look. "You are one weird kid." she commented flatly.

Jonathon stood up. "What? Just because I care about my studies? It wouldn't hurt if you took an interest. Maybe then you wouldn't come up with these harebrained schemes all the time! If people were seriously hurt and everyone knew you caused it, you would be in big trouble. More than getting grounded by your parents that's for sure."

Dawn sighed irritably. "No one was hurt and I didn't get caught, so give it a rest will ya?"

Jonathon stared at the young Kamiya girl. "Not yet anyway." He muttered before sitting back down.

"And what was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Dawn glared at him with her brown eyes. She got to her feet, clenching her fists. "Listen, if you tell anyone I had something to do with it I'll make your life a living hell." She threatened.

Jonathon sighed and began to pack up his things. "I've had enough of this." He murmured.

Margaret watched him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Sorry Margaret. But I'm not gonna stay here and get threatened by someone who has an 80 lower IQ than I do. I'm going home." Jonathon replied as he put his bag on his back.

Dawn just huffed and turned her back on him as he and Tentomon left the clearing they were sat in, heading back to the portal they had travelled through.

Gatomon turned her head and looked up at the Kamiya girl. "Dawn, that wasn't very nice."

"Hey!" Dawn shot back. "I'm not gonna stand here and get threatened by a smart ass. He needs to chill out and realise life isn't always about school."

"And you need to think about others than yourself all the time." Margaret commented.

"Argh, whatever." Dawn muttered before sitting by the edge of the lake, letting her feet dangle over the edge and her shoes just touching the water. _"It was just a stupid accident and they're making it out like I almost destroyed the world or something."_

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.**_

A creaking noise echoed as Stacey opened the door to her master's personal room. She stepped in followed by her Digimon partner Garurumon X. "You called, sir." She muttered to her master at the other end of the room.

The Undead King stopped what he was doing and turned to face the two who had just entered his chambers. "Ah Stacey, Garurumon X." He greeted them. "I want you to be the first to see my plan unfold." He spoke with a sly tone to his voice.

Stacey tilted to the side to get a peek at what he was hiding. It was something quite big under a large grey cover.

The Undead King stepped aside and with one quick movement of his right arm he swiped the grey cloth and flung it to the ground revealing what was hidden underneath it. The glow from the object as it was exposed caused the two to squint their eyes.

Garurumon X took a step forward in astonishment. "Sir, is that the legendary Port Stone?" his questioned was answered by a simple nod from his master. "But how did you get it? The Port Stone is heavily guarded in Area 66 and anyone who has managed to break in has never come out alive."

"It was quite simple really." His master replied proudly. "Those fools they call guards never tested me one bit. It was like taking a big piece of candy from a baby."

Stacey took another glance at the Port Stone. "So what exactly is this? Looks like a dumb big jewel to me." she commented.

The Undead King placed a gloved hand on the jewel. "With this precious jewel in my powerful hands, all the portals around the Digital World and earth have now been locked. No one can enter and no one can leave, of course for the exception of the Digital Splits."

Garurumon X turned to face his human partner. "The Port Stone is a jewel that controls all the portals across earth and the Digital World. Only Gennai and a select few have access to it. If the Port Stone is removed from its rightful place, the portals automatically lock." He grinned showing his teeth. "And with all the portals closed, those stupid brats can't come here and foil our plans. They'd never chance going through the Digital Splits with no certainty where they would land either way."

The Undead King nodded, also grinning. "Exactly. All part of my master plan. With those fools stuck on earth I can take over the entire Digital World and they can't do a single thing... and then when the time is right, I'll attack their world and wipe out the very existence of all humanity! It will be the perfect revenge!"

Garurumon X sniggered. "And we Digimon will rule all!"

Stacey cringed and turned around so her back was facing him. She never knew it would come to this.

* * *

_**.:Native Forest, Digital World:.**_

Jonathon and Tentomon were walking in silence. It had been that way since they had left the others by the lake. They were following the small dusty path that would lead them to where the portal was hidden amongst a circle of plants.

Tentomon looked at his human partner as he flew beside him. "Are you okay?" he asked, breaking the long silence.

Jonathon sighed. "It's just... argh! She makes me so mad sometimes!" he exclaimed. "You can never talk to her. She's always so stubborn."

"Everyone knows that. But it's just the way she is." Tentomon replied. "If she wasn't so hot headed and stubborn she wouldn't be Dawn Kamiya, would she?"

"I guess not." Jonathon mumbled. "She never shows a caring and sweet side though. She's always so defensive and... Selfish. I know that sounds mean but she is most of the time. I mean she doesn't seem to care that she put other people's lives in danger yesterday."

"Maybe because she didn't plan on it happening like it did. All she wanted was for Chuumon and Sukamon to play a few pranks and close the school for the day. I have to agree with Dan and say I doubt she would ever plan on putting others in danger. She may be selfish but she's not that cold hearted." Tentomon explained.

Jonathon paused as they had now come to the portal. "You know what... you're right Tentomon. I don't know what possessed me to think she would be that cruel to others. I guess it was a silly little prank that got out of hand." He got out his purple digivice. "And Dan's theory doesn't sound that farfetched. I'll run it by my father and see what he thinks."

Holding his digivice so the screen was pointing to the portal he said to Tentomon; "Come on. I'll apologise to Dawn later when she's cooled down." As he stood there, he was expecting to get sucked into the portal and transported home...

But nothing happened. They were both still stood there in the middle of the forest.

"Huh?" Jonathon looked at his digivice before trying once more. Still nothing. "What's going on here?" He shook his digivice a little before he bent down and observed the small television portal. His face soon turned a pale white as he saw the light on the screen was now red instead of green...

"_Oh no... this is all we need..."_

* * *

_**.:Area 66, Digital World:.**_

Centarumon approached the spot where the Port Stone once lived. The glass tube that it stood in had been smashed and pieces of the glass were scattered across the floor. Where the metal door once stood was now a large hole in the wall with rubble all over.

Centarumon carefully tread across the broken glass. He sighed and turned to Tankmon and Mekanorimon behind him, two of the few remaining guards that survived. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"We have no idea." Tankmon replied. "It's almost impossible to get through our security system. But somehow he did and gained entry to the Port room."

"Before destroying over half of your army!" Centarumon exclaimed, frustrated. "What I do not understand is how he gained entry? The only hole blasted in the wall was used for his escape route."

"The army are working on that as we speak Centarumon." Mekanorimon replied in a calm tone.

"Do you realise how serious this is? Whoever stole the Port Stone is planning something and doesn't want the DigiDestined involved. Without the stone, they can't enter the Digital World to help us." Centarumon explained.

"We understand sir. We are doing everything we can to try and trace the thief who stole the Port Stone. But with hardly any clues left, we have nowhere to start." Tankmon explained.

"The only ones to see the intruder have been destroyed." Mekanorimon added.

Centarumon sighed. "Just make sure everyone is on high alert and is patrolling this base around the clock! Any unauthorised person who arrives I want them captured and questioned!" he commanded.

"Yes sir." Both machine Digimon replied before leaving the partly destroyed room.

Centarumon sighed once more, this time longer. He looked at where the Port Stone used to be before looking up. _"Gennai... how did it ever come to this?"_

Jonathon and Tentomon were walking back to where they had left the others in the clearing by the lake. Neither one of them had spoke since the realisation that the portals were locked had sunk in.

The Izumi boy continued to stare at the ground as he walk, seemingly allowing his feet to move on their own as he was deep in thought. How did the portals lock themselves? What caused it? And more importantly, would they be able to re-open them and get home?

He could hear Dawn and Dan's laughter in the distance growing louder, which meant he was getting closer. Once he arrived, he moved a low hanging branch out of his way, and stepped in full view of the others with Tentomon following behind.

"Well, look whose back." Dawn mocked as she spotted Jonathon and Tentomon emerge from the depths of the forest. "I thought you were going home?"

Margaret noticed the look on the young boy's face. He looked distressed in some way. She got to her feet and walked towards him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Jonathon opened his mouth but nothing came out at first. He took one look at the screen on his digivice. "The portal... it won't open."

Gatomon's ears pricked up. "What?" she walked over and stood next to her human partner.

"We arrived at the portal we came through." Tentomon began. "But when we tried to go through, it wouldn't work. It seemed to be locked."

Dawn just huffed and crossed her arms. "You sure you didn't break it?"

"We can just find another portal to travel through." Agumon added.

Jonathon shook his head. "All the portals are locked. That wouldn't work."

"How do you know? Have you been around the entire Digital World and tested them all?" Dan joked. He, Veemon, Agumon and Dawn laughed.

Jonathon sighed irritably. "I checked them all on my computer. They are locked. All of them."

Margaret gulped, trembling a little. "Then how are we supposed to get home?" she never thought her first trip in the Digital World would turn out like this.

"We'll just find a Digital Split. That'll get us back home." Veemon suggested.

Jonathon immediately shook his head. "I'd rather not. They could transport us anywhere in Tokyo. We could end up getting lost. It's getting late. We can't be stuck somewhere in the city at night, it would be dangerous." He explained.

"Well I don't intend to spend the night here." Dan commented.

"Why not?" Dawn asked facing her best friend. "This would be the perfect time for an adventure! We can camp out in the Digital World; it'll be so cool-"

"And dangerous." Jonathon interrupted. "Dawn, this isn't a vacation. We should call our parents to let them know what's happened. Maybe they could help us re-open the portal."

Dawn crossed her arms. "We don't need our parents help. We can take care of ourselves just fine. Now c'mon, if we're gonna be spending the night here let's find a cave or something."

"Good plan." Agumon agreed. "We don't wanna be stuck in the middle of the forest when it's dark. That's when the scary Digimon come out."

Margaret gulped and trembled a little. "S-scary Digimon? How scary?"

Dawn smirked devilishly and stepped towards her cousin. "Huge Digimon with monstrous features and razor-sharp teeth that they use to sink into their prey's skin."

"Stop it Dawn, that's not funny!" Margaret exclaimed, terrified as she stepped back.

Dawn laughed. "Ah c'mon it was just a joke. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Just think of it as one big camping vacation." She nudged her cousin playfully in the side.

"Yeah, and instead of creepy insects and wild animals it's Digimon as big as houses roaming outside." Dan added with a chuckle.

Jonathon sighed. "It's far from it." He commented. "You two need to take things seriously."

"If you don't, one of these days you'll get into big trouble." Tentomon added.

"_Jonathon?"_

"Huh?" Jonathon heard his father's voice and held his digivice up to his face and spoke into the small microphone. "Dad?"

"_What's going on there? Is everything alright?"_

Jonathon sighed before replying; "We've got a predicament Dad. The portals have all locked."

* * *

_**.:Izumi Residence, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Izzy sighed. "Yeah I know. I was doing some research when an alert appeared on my computer. I've monitored the portal signals and there are none linking to earth. I think they're all down."

"_Yeah I checked them all on my computer with that programme you installed. We don't want to chance the Digital Splits in case we land in an unknown area in Tokyo and get lost." _His son explained through his phone.

Izzy nodded although his son couldn't see. "I understand. I'm looking into this straight away. Only Gennai and a few had access to the key source of opening and closing the portals. I can't see how this has happened. Unless there is virus in the main system of the Digital World's programme. If that's the case it could take a while to track what exactly it is."

"_So what should we do Dad? It's getting late."_

"Find somewhere safe to spend the night. A cave, a building... anywhere where you're not sitting ducks for evil Digimon. Try and get as much rest as possible and I'll contact you in the morning with any updates." Izzy explained.

"_Okay Dad. You better call Dawn, Margaret and Dan's parents too. They're here with me." _Jonathon replied.

"Just stay together as a group and more importantly, stay safe." Izzy said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"_We will Dad. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

* * *

_**.:Native Forest, Digital World:.**_

Jonathon pressed the top button on his digivice, ending the call with his father. He clipped his purple D-Power back on his belt.

Gatomon jumped onto her partner's shoulder. "Doesn't your father have any idea why this has happened?" she asked, her head tilted at a curious angle.

Jonathon shook his head. "No. Not yet anyway. He's gonna look into it and get back to us in the morning. Right now we're stuck here for at least tonight."

"I suggest, in the morning, if he hasn't solved the problem we travel through a Digital Split." Tentomon recommended.

Jonathon nodded in agreement. "I agree. It'll be safer to be in the city in the day than night. We can't chance that at the moment."

"If we can tackle huge monsters I think we can survive in the Tokyo nightlife." Dan commented with his arms crossed.

"For now, let's just do what Mr. Izumi says and find somewhere safe to spend the night." Gatomon said before jumping down onto the ground.

"Well." Dawn began, getting up from the rock she had sat down on earlier. "Let's start looking for a cave or something. We can't sleep out here."

"If I remember rightly, there should be one about a mile from here just at the foot of Infinity Mountain." Agumon piped up.

"Great work Agumon. Let's go!" Dawn exclaimed.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.**_

The Undead King smiled evilly as he stared at the Port Stone. _"With this magnificent jewel in my hands I have the power to do anything I wish. I could wipe out those DigiDestined like dust."_

Garurumon X was next to his master whilst Stacey was stood in the dark corner of the room, watching their every move and feeling like a spare part.

"Boss! Boss!" a lone Sharmamon, a rookie ogre-type Digimon, ran down the corridor calling his master's name. He burst through the door to the Undead King's personal room.

"What is it Sharmamon?" he muttered. "This had better be important. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something very important?" he motioned to the Port Stone beside him.

Sharmamon bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir but I have important news." He lifted his head and looked up at his master who had turned his back on him. "The DigiDestined are in the Digital World."

"What?!" his master roared. "They're here! That ruins my whole..." he trailed off, in deep thought.

Garurumon X scoffed. "Why would we care about those little brats? We have more important issues at hand."

The Undead King held his hand up signalling for the X Digimon to stop talking. "Actually, we could use this to our advantage."

"But sir!" Garurumon X protested. "Surely we shouldn't be wasting time on those kids!"

"With the portals locked they can't escape and no one can come to their aid. We can easily destroy them and make it easier for when the time comes to take over the Digital World." The Undead King smirked.

Stacey cringed at the thought and turned her head to the wall, stepping further into the darkness.

"Shall I send a Digimon to attack them right away sir?" Sharmamon asked.

His master's red eyes turned to the right and gazed over to where the young girl was almost hidden in the darkness. "No." He replied, slightly amused. "You can go."

Even though she wasn't looking at him, Stacey knew that order was directed at her. She had already attacked her father; she wasn't going to do it again, this time to her friends.

The Undead King looked at Garurumon X. "You will both go and attack those children. Do not return until every single one is dead." He commanded.

"No..."

The Undead King's eyes darted back to the girl and he narrowed them. "What?!" he roared. "Are you refusing orders?! You will do as I say you little brat!"

"No, I won't!" she retorted. "You want them killed, you can do it yourself!" she stormed off towards the open door.

The Undead King raised his hand and flicked it to the right, causing the door to slam shut in front of the blonde haired girl.

She came to an abrupt stop and just stared at the wooden door in front of her.

"You are my slave so you will do as I say otherwise you'll be the first one on my death list." The Undead King hissed. "You _will _go with Garurumon X and dispose of those DigiDestined. If you fail to do so you will suffer greatly."

Garurumon X walked towards his human partner until he was almost on top of her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "Do not worry sir. I'll make sure she follows orders."

Stacey felt chills run down her spine as his cold breath tickled her neck. How was she going to get out of this one?

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Ep9: The Lost Child

_**Hey! Here's chapter 9! The plot is starting to develope more now... hopefully it'll get more interesting for ya hehe. Tell me if it's getting boring though. Thanks for everyone who's reviewed the last chapter. Most reviews for a chapter so far yey! Anyway, I'll leave you to read chap9 now, enjoy!**_

_**Sithking Zero: **He's been called the Undead King before. It's in the prophecy part in season 1. Good idea about the splits! You'll see I used that in this chapter, thanks for that. And thats okay about the music files._  
_**Sightbent: **Thanks! Yeah he can never stay mad at her hehe.  
**Fruitloop Trooper:** Maybe she did a little. But she won't get away with stuff that easily in the future.  
**Amethyst-Love:** I used to prefer to be on the internet than do homework heh. Dawn knows how to soften Tai up, he just can't resist her innocent cheeky look hehe  
**Adran06:** Thanks! I always miss-spell that word, thanks for pointing it out. I think Strikedramon does have a name for his attack.. I must have forgot to write it.  
**Onyx Of Darkness:** Thanks! I used to have problems trying to keep people in character when I first started writing.  
**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** Thank you. No it's not GranDracmon... I've got some plans for him though but I'm not saying much right now heh  
**RainbowSprinkle:** It must do, but at least TK's gonna be remarried soon. Yeah I've got the Digimon Dawn game. I love it.  
**Phillip Clark:** Don't worry, she gets back into her tough side when she confronts them._

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 9: "The Lost Child"**

_**.:Izumi residence, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"Hey Izzy, any luck yet?" Tai asked as he walked into the study room the next morning with Agumon, Matt and Gabumon following behind.

Izzy was slouched in front of his computer. Bags were starting to appear under his eyes due to the lack of sleep. "No." He simply replied as he continued his work, typing furiously on the computer.

"Man, you look awful." Tai joked as he got a look at his friend.

Izzy sighed. "I haven't had a wink of sleep all night. I've been up trying to figure out why all the portals across the Digital World suddenly locked like that."

"No clues at all?" Matt asked as he stood, slouched against the wall.

Izzy shook his head. "Not one. Gennai and a selected few were the only ones who had access to that sort of power... the other two were Centarumon and Azulongmon... they would never do something like this without informing us...especially when they know our children have started going there... Who would do this?"

"I thought you knew everything?" Agumon questioned him.

Izzy laughed a little. "Not quite everything Agumon." He looked up at the two men behind him. "Where's Sora? I thought she'd be here."

"She's at home resting. Like you she was up half the night worrying." Tai explained. "I tried to tell her Dawn would be okay but she wouldn't listen and kept insisting on going to the Digital World to find her."

Izzy stopped typing and leaned back in his chair, smiling. "That's Sora for you. Always determined."

"Perhaps that isn't such a bad idea." Gabumon piped up from beside Matt, who gave him a questioning look. "We should travel to the Digital World and try to find them before they get into trouble."

"But Gabumon, the portals are all locked." Tentomon responded.

"The Digital Splits are not." Gabumon objected.

Izzy shook his head. "We don't want to chance that. We could end up anywhere in the Digital World and it could take us days to even find the children."

"Well I can't stand around here and do nothing." Tai said heading for the door.

Izzy swirled around in his chair. "Tai, listen to me, you don't want to chance going through a Digital Split. You could end up miles away from the children and get lost yourself. And with no way of getting home it'll be more of a risk."

"Give it a rest Iz'. We spent weeks in the Digital World when we were kids, I think me and Agumon can handle a little danger." Tai commented.

"And I'm sure the children can handle themselves too." Matt spoke up before looking at the bearer of courage. "I'm sure they can look after themselves. They already spent one night there."

Agumon looked up at Matt with a curious look. "But don't you want to come with us and look for Stacey?" he asked.

Matt suddenly froze at the mention of his daughter's name. It had been almost six months now since she had disappeared and he hadn't been to the Digital World to look for her since the portals opened about a week ago. The only time he had gone to the Digital World was to Gennai's base the other day.

"If the portals are closed for quite a while, you don't want to chance the Digital Splits closing for good too and missing your chance to find her." Tai added.

Suddenly the door flew open and Davis and Veemon arrived, panting a little out of breath. "S-sorry we're l-late..." Davis managed to gasp out.

"Davis smashed his alarm clock last night and he slept in." Veemon commented.

Davis glared down at his Digimon partner. "Well you could have woken me up! I wasn't the only one who was still asleep!" he exclaimed.

Izzy sighed and rubbed his temples. "Will you keep it down? My wife is still asleep."

"Not for much longer the way those two are arguing." Matt sighed over the two squabbling friends.

Davis sighed irritably. "So what's the plan? The kids alright?" he asked.

Izzy nodded. "I think so. I spoke to Jonathon last night and I told them to keep safe and get plenty of rest. I'll be contacting them soon. Right now I'm trying to find out why the portals locked like that."

Tai turned for the door once more. "Sorry Izzy. But I'm not gonna stand here and wait for you to come up with another one of your theories. I'm going to the Digital World. Anyone else, who wants to come, can do."

"Tai, didn't you listen to what I-" Izzy began.

"I heard what you said." The bearer of courage interrupted. "But we don't know how long the portals are gonna be locked for, do we? It could be days, weeks maybe even months. And I don't want to leave Dawn and Margaret alone for that amount of time, especially Margaret. It's her first time away from home and in the Digital World."

"Where's Kari? I thought she'd be here." Davis commented.

"She's at my place." Tai replied. "She was a little bit hysterical when I told her what happened. I think she's scared she might lose Margaret after what happened with Tenchi. Sora and TK are with her at the moment, trying to calm her down."

"So we're going to the Digital World?" Veemon asked, looking up at the brown haired man.

Tai nodded. "I don't think I could sleep at night knowing they're stuck there." he continued. "I'd feel a lot better if I was with them and knew they were safe. I don't care if I'm stuck in there with them."

Matt sighed. "Tai, you're being way too overprotective. How can they ever prove themselves as DigiDestined if you're always there to hold their hand?"

Tai sighed. "Look Matt... I'm just worried about them alright?" he admitted. "Something is in that world that killed Gennai. And if he's capable of killing him, he could be after the kids too. Gennai had experience but he was still beaten... the kids won't know what they're up against until it's too late."

Davis nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Whatever did kill Gennai is strong. Stronger than the children and if it finds them before we do, it won't hesitate in killing them too."

Everyone looked at Matt who had his arms folded. He sighed. He had never thought about it that way. Tai and Davis had brought up a good point... whatever was in the Digital World was strong if it was able to eliminate Gennai. And if his daughter was in there... she could be in serious danger too.

He finally spoke. "Alright... I'll go."

"Suppose we better start looking for a Digital Split." Gabumon sighed.

"Wait a minute, isn't there any way to create a Digital Split ourselves?" Agumon piped up. "Surely we can create one and control where it would send us."

Izzy sat there in deep thought for a moment. "That could work..." he murmured to himself. "If we could get hold of a piece of data from the Digital Split and process it I could lock a certain location in the data and that would transport you to the right place."

Tai smiled. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's do it!"

Tentomon hovered beside his human partner. "It's not as simple as that. The hard part is getting the piece of data from the Digital Split. Without that, we can't create our own."

"Tentomon's right. Once we get the data, the rest will be a breeze. It's just the tricky part of getting hold of it."

"Can't we just grab it?" Davis asked.

Matt shook his head. "As soon as you make contact with a Digital Split, you get transported to the Digital World. So it would be almost impossible to touch it."

"Wait a second..." Izzy trailed off as he got up out of his chair and walked over to his closet. He opened the door and began to rummage through, whilst the others watched him curiously. "Got it!" he exclaimed, turning around and holding something out in front of him.

"What is that?" Tai asked.

Izzy was holding a small silver gadget. It was a little bit bigger than the D-terminal and was a rectangle shape with a small screen on the front with three blue buttons underneath. On the back was a round black scanning window.

"This." He began, holding it up so everyone could see. "Is a digital data extractor. Gennai gave it to me a while ago. It allows us to extract data from either a Digimon or anything digital, like a Digital Split for example."

"How does it work?" Veemon asked.

Izzy pointed to the black scanning screen at the back. "You point this at whatever you want to scan, and press the middle button. It'll extract a little bite of the data and store it inside." He handed it to Tai. "Once you scan a piece of the Digital Split bring it back and I'll download it to my computer. Once I've locked a location on it I'll download it back into the extractor and release it again so you can travel through it... the only problem is that it will only be a one way ticket to the Digital World."

Tai looked down at the digital data extractor. "So all we have to do now is find a Digital Split."

* * *

_**.:Infinity Mountain, Digital World:.**_

The sun was just starting to rise in the sky, peeking out from behind Infinity Mountain. The place was quiet with the only sounds being the bird chirping in the trees.

At the foot of the mountain was a small secluded cave where the children had spent the night sleeping. It was partially blocked by some bushes and plants, which hid it quite well from any intruders.

Inside all the children and Digimon were asleep, except for one. Margaret was sat up, leaning against one of the rocks in the cave. She hadn't slept much. She was scared that a Digimon would walk in during the night and attack them.

She would go to sleep for about half an hour before jumping awake thinking she had heard something outside, when in fact it was only the trees and bushes blowing in the wind.

Margaret glanced over at her cousin and Agumon. They were both sprawled out on the ground snoring quietly, with Agumon resting his head on Dawn's abdomen. Margaret giggled softly at the sight. Her mother had always said Dawn had inherited her father's sleeping habits and Agumon probably got it from her over time.

The young Kimura girl sighed and got to her feet gently, trying not to wake her Digimon partner who was sound asleep beside her. She walked to the edge of the cave and looked out into the forest that surrounded Infinity Mountain.

The Digital World was a really beautiful place in the morning with the new sun rays shining down on everything. Margaret smiled a little, but her thoughts were soon broken when a sudden rustle in the bushes was heard.

Her eyes darted down. "Who's there?" she gulped, fear heard in her voice. She got no answer and was ready to shout for Gatomon when a little Digimon jumped out.

"Hi! It smiled cheerfully. It looked like a small green duckling but had a similar shape to Bukamon.

Margaret's fearful look disappeared and she smiled warmly at the little creature. She bent down next to the in-training Digimon. "Hello there. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name's Chapumon!" he replied, smiling up at the girl. "You're a human aren't you?"

Margaret nodded. "That's right."

"Does that mean you're a DigiDestined too?" Chapumon asked, gazing curiously up.

Margaret nodded again.

"There's another human here. She works for the Undead King. She was mean to me once." He pouted. "She tried to capture me but I got away. I've not seen her for a while though... she's got a digivice just like you... is she one of your friends?"

"Huh?" Margaret tensed up. Another girl is here? Maybe it was that girl her cousin told her about once, the one with the Garurumon X for a partner. But could it be...?

"I better go now!" he chirped, breaking her from her thoughts. "I'm out collecting food for our village." He turned around and began to bounce away. "Bye, bye!" he called.

Margaret smiled. "Bye!" she called back, still smiling. Maybe this place wasn't as bad as she had first thought.

There was a loud yawn from inside the cave before Margaret heard her cousin yell. "Ewww! Agumon get off, you're drooling all over me!"

Margaret giggled and turned around, walking back into the cave. She noticed everyone else had now woken up due to Dawn's outburst. "Morning everyone."

Gatomon yawned and stretched her paws out in front of her. "Margaret, how long have you been up?" she asked.

"For a while. I couldn't sleep." Her human partner replied. She then added jokingly; "Dawn and Agumon's snoring was keeping me up."

Dawn sat up straight. "Hey!" she protested.

Margaret giggled. "I was just kidding."

* * *

_**.:Kamiya residence, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Sora and Biyomon were sat on the sofa in the living room. Kari was outside on the balcony with TK, who was trying to calm her down a little. She was still a little hysterical, but not as much as when she had first found out last night.

Sora took a sip of her coffee and sighed. She knew her daughter was probably safe at this moment, but she knew how easily Dawn could get herself into danger.

Biyomon glanced towards the balcony. "You think Kari will be okay?" she asked.

Sora watched as TK put a comforting arm around his fiancé. "She'll be a lot better when Margaret's home safely."

The sound of Sora's D-Phone rang throughout the living room alerting her and Biyomon. Sora got up off the sofa and picked it up from the dining table. She saw on the screen it was her husband calling her. "Hey honey." She said after accepting the call.

"_Hey Sor', the portals are still locked. So me, Matt and Davis are going to the Digital World to look for the kids."_

"How long will you be?" Sora asked.

"_I have no idea. It could be days... maybe a week or so... but I promised Kari Margaret would come home safe so I need to go and know they're not in any danger."_ Her husband replied.

"Then I'm coming too." Sora replied.

"_Sora, I need you to stay there with my sister." _

Sora sighed. "Tai, you can't keep leaving me out of things. Me and Biyomon are hungry for some action just as much as you and Agumon. Not to mention, we're worried sick about the girls."

"_Please Sora; you saw how upset Kari was last night when I told her what had happened. I know TK is there but she needs you there too. You've always been like a big sister to her and with me not there she needs someone else." _Tai begged.

Sora let out a long sigh before replying. "I know... I understand. She's scared she's gonna lose Margaret just like Tenchi... she's out on the balcony with TK getting some fresh air at the moment." She glanced to where the couple were stood outside. "I just feel so useless Tai!" she exclaimed.

"_Believe me Sor' you're not useless." _Tai smiled before adding jokingly; _"The housework always gets done and you make terrific food."_

Sora smiled shaking her head. "Very funny Mr Kamiya. Just you wait until you get home."

Tai laughed. _"Anyway I better go now honey. We need to track down a Digital Split so Izzy can create a new one that will send us to the right place."_

"But you won't be able to get back though!" Sora exclaimed.

"_I know, I know, Izzy told me that. But it's the only way. He contacted Jonathon and apparently they spent the night in a cave at the foot of Infinity Mountain. I know we'll be stuck there, but at least we'll be with the kids and keep them safe."_

"Okay... but sweetie, please... just be careful. And make sure Dawn hasn't got into any mischief." The bearer of love replied.

"_I will. Don't worry. We'll be back as soon as Izzy gets the portals opened up again. I'll call you again once we've found the kids alright? Love you, bye!"_

Sora nodded although her husband couldn't see her. "Yeah... love you too. See you soon." She ended the call and placed her D-Phone back on the dining table before turning to look back at TK and Kari who were still out on the balcony.

She now had to tell Kari her daughter may not be home for quite a few days...

* * *

_**.:Native Forest, Digital World:.**_

Stacey was sat on Garurumon X's back and clutched onto him as he rode through the depths of the forest. It was a long trek from the base at Thunder Mountain to the destination, Infinity Mountain.

Neither human or Digimon had said a word to each other. Garurumon X's laboured breathing was the only sound heard as he kept at his steady pace.

Stacey sighed and looked up at the sky through the leaves of the trees as they passed by. _"I can't believe I'm doing this..." _she thought to herself.

* * *

_**.:Zepp Tokyo, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Tai and Agumon were walking past Zepp Tokyo. So far there was no sign of any Digital Splits; the ones they did spot disappeared a split second later.

The bearer of Courage looked down at the digital data extractor. "Why is it whenever we need a Digital Split there isn't one in sight?" he muttered.

Agumon took a few steps forward from his human partner. "We've just got to be quick off the mark. They only last for a few seconds so once we see one we've got to pounce."

Tai sighed and leaned against the wall of the night club. "This could take all day Agumon. We haven't got time to go chasing after splits like this."

"It would be the same if we were travelling through one." Agumon looked back at Tai. "It's just this way will take a little longer when Izzy creates the new split."

"I know." The bearer of Courage muttered, sighing once more and staring up at the blue sky. "It's just... things seemed to be getting worse Agumon... we don't know how long the portals could be locked for... what if it's as long as before?"

"25 years?" Agumon gawped. "I don't think so! Izzy will find a way to fix this."

Tai sighed. "I hope so... because without Gennai... we're on our own."

Agumon nodded. He turned his head and glanced to the right. "Hey!" he suddenly yelled. "Behind you!"

Tai jumped, almost dropping the data extractor. He turned and saw a Digital Split had appeared about three meters from him. He yelped in surprise and fumbled with the device. "Uhhh which button was it?" he asked, pointing the scanner at the split.

"The middle one!" Agumon exclaimed.

Tai pressed the middle blue button. But just a split second before the Digital Split vanished into the air, like it was never there to begin with.

Agumon walked closer to his partner. "Did you get it?" he asked, peering up at the device.

Tai stared at the screen. It was blank. "Argh!" he angrily kicked a small stone against the wall. But then, the device bleeped. "Huh?" he looked at the screen once more and little digital numbers were floating about. "Hey I got it!" he exclaimed, with a grin. "There are bits of data inside, that must be it!"

Agumon smiled. "Then let's hurry up and get it back to Izzy before something happens."

* * *

_**.:Izumi Residence, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Izzy was busily setting up his equipment that he needed to create the Digital Split. He had plugged a small adaptor into the modem that he would dock the extractor into to download the information.

Matt was watching his friend at work before he glanced up at the clock. "Tai's been gone quite awhile. You think he's found one by now?"

"Tracking down a Digital Split and scanning a piece of its data is harder than it sounds. You've got to spot one and catch it before it disappears." Tentomon explained.

At that point, the door to Izzy's study opened and Tai and Agumon walked back in. "We got it!" they both said in unison.

"Excellent!" Izzy grinned. He took the extractor from his friend and placed it in the slot in the adaptor. The screen lit up as the data was transferred from the device to the computer.

The bearer of Knowledge sat down in his chair and began to type away furiously on his keyboard. Many numbers and figures came up on the screen that the others had no clue about. "Okay..." he murmured to himself. "All I have to do is select a location... and then lock it into the split's data..."

The others watched amazed as their friend worked none stop. He was muttering things to himself before he moved the mouse and clicked it once before turning around in his chair and facing his friends.

"The closest location I've managed to find is in the middle of the Native Forest. It's about half a mile from where the children are." He explained.

Tai smiled. "Great work Izzy!"

"But." Izzy continued. "It might not work as according to plan. Because I've inputted the location, it might not be exactly right, data wise. You could end up a few miles off course."

Davis sighed. "So, apart from that little glitch is it safe to use?" he asked.

Izzy nodded and picked up the device. He pointed it in the middle of the floor. "Once I press this button to release the split, it will only last for a few seconds before it disappears completely. Once its disappears, I can't get it back. And we don't want to have to wait longer to create another one."

"And there is no way of us getting home until the portals are open too?" Gabumon asked.

Izzy shook his head. "You won't be able to create a split as you won't have the right equipment and stuff. And to be honest, I don't want you travelling through a split there either. It could take you anywhere in Tokyo. I just hope you find the kids before they try that. The last thing we want is them lost in the city." He sighed. "I know they were thinking of travelling through one during the day, but even then it's still risky."

Tai nodded. "Don't worry. We'll find them."

Izzy sighed and brushed his finger across the middle button. "Okay. You all ready?" he received a nod from his friends. "Alright... I'm pressing it... now!" he pressed his finger hard on the button.

There was a flash of light as a Digital Split appeared in the middle of the room in front of them. As soon as it was all complete from inside the data extractor, Tai, Matt, Davis and their Digimon partners jumped forward towards it and disappeared as soon as they made contact with it...

* * *

_**.:Coela Beach, Digital World:.**_

"Yahhhh!" There was a loud thud as Tai, Davis, Matt and their Digimon landed in a heap on the ground.

Tai groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He could feel the weight of Agumon on top of him. He curled his hand into a fist and grabbed a piece of the ground. "Huh? Sand?" He then heard the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

"I remember this place!" Agumon piped up as he climbed off his human partner. "This is the beach where I first digivolved into Greymon."

Davis looked around as he and the others got to their feet, brushing the sand off their clothes. "Hey this isn't the Native Forest." He commented.

"So how far is Infinity Mountain from here?" Veemon asked.

Tai looked up at the cliff that was at the end of the beach. A flashback of when Joe tried to climb up it in a bid to escape Shellmon appeared in his mind. "Well we can't see anything from here. We'll get a much better view from up there." He said pointing up.

"And how do you suggest we get up there?" Matt questioned the brown haired man.

"_Hey Tai."_

Tai heard Izzy's voice coming from his D-Phone and took it off his belt and held it up to his ear. "Hey Iz' What's up?"

"_I see you've landed on Coela Beach. I guess the Digital Split didn't work exactly as how I hoped. But it's not all bad, I've calculated your distance from Infinity Mountain and you're about two miles away."_

"So that should have us meeting the kids in about half an hour." Tai commented.

"_Yeah. Although with Davis there it could take you a little longer." _Izzy replied jokingly.

Tai laughed before answering. "Well thanks Iz'. We'll call you when we find the kids. Keep us updated on the portals."

"_Will do, good luck." _

Tai clipped his D-Phone back onto his belt. "We're about two miles away from Infinity Mountain. It should take us about half an hour to reach the kids."

"Two miles?!" Davis exclaimed.

"Boy, that Digital Split was quite out wasn't it?" Veemon added.

"Look, we've got no time to complain alright? The faster we get moving the faster we'll reach Infinity Mountain, and the kids." Tai commented.

* * *

_**.:Infinity Mountain, Digital World:.**_

Dawn was stood at the edge of the cave, slouched against the wall with her arms folded. She sighed impatiently and glanced into the hole at the bottom of the mountain. Jonathon was still sat in there with his laptop in his lap, typing away.

She stood up straight. "What exactly are you doing?" she called to him, her voice echoing a little. "The rest of us are ready to go."

Jonathon looked up from his laptop. "Go where?" he simply asked.

Dawn sighed. "Do you seriously expect us to stay here throughout the entire time? We need to explore the forest to see if there is any other way to get home."

Jonathon shook his head. "That would just be wasting our strength. The only way home is through the Digital Splits, and we don't want to chance that yet." He explained. "My father said some of our parents are on their way to help us."

Dawn huffed. "We don't need their help. We can take care of ourselves."

Jonathon packed up his laptop and got to his feet. "You maybe too stubborn to accept help but I'm not. Our parents have more experience in this world and can help us." He said as he walked towards her. "So whether you like it or not we're staying here and waiting for them."

Dawn clenched her fists. "Hey, you're not the leader here!" she exclaimed. "We can't hang around here all day. Our parents could take forever trying to reach us. We could easily be quicker getting home ourselves."

"But they already know we're here." Tentomon spoke up. "If we leave, and they arrive later, they'll be constantly trying to catch up with us."

"Tentomon's right." Jonathon added. "What if we wandered away from here and got lost? And our parents couldn't find us? We'd be in serious trouble if a Digimon attacked that was too powerful for us."

"Have you two finished arguing yet?" Gatomon asked as she, Margaret, Dan and Veemon walked up to them.

Dawn just huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't see why we have to hang around here all day."

"Dawn, we've got nowhere to be right now. It would be safer to just stay here in the cave where it's safe." Margaret spoke up. "If this Undead King is out there somewhere, he could be dangerous."

All the children and Digimon looked at the brunette with confused looks.

"Undead King? Who's he?" Agumon asked, scratching his head with a puzzled look.

"What do you know about our master?!" a voice suddenly roared, echoing off the mountain.

The voice startled the young DigiDestined and they all jumped and spun around to see the blonde haired girl and Garurumon X stood in between two large trees. The Digimon looked more threatening than the girl, as she was stood in the shadows slightly.

"It's you!" Dawn exclaimed, pointing her finger straight at the girl.

"Huh? Who is she?" Gatomon asked, looking from the girl and then to Dawn.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl. "She attacked my Dad and Mr Ishida last week at Zepp Tokyo. Then she captured a whole herd of Tyrannomon by injecting them with something... she got away then but she's not gonna get away this time!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists.

Garurumon X took one step forward. "We were carrying out the orders of our master. We were merely helping those Tyrannomon by turning them into X antibody Digimon."

"What is he talking about?" Dan asked confused.

"The X antibody is a virus that infects Digimon and is deadly to humans." Gatomon explained. "It makes a Digimon stronger and in some cases, evil."

Dawn glanced over at the blonde haired girl. "You're being awfully quiet." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Scared we're gonna kick your butt?" she said mockingly.

The girl just sighed under her breath and avoided their eyes. "Don't be so overconfident."

"Enough talk! Let's just get this over with." Garurumon X snarled as he stepped forward.

Veemon clenched his fists. "You'll be crying when we're through with you!" he threatened.

"Yeah, so why don't you save us the trouble of embarrassing you and just go back to where you came from." Agumon added, stepping beside Veemon.

Garurumon X chuckled. "My, such strong words from puny, weak little rookies."

Dawn clenched her D-Power in her right hand. She narrowed her eyes at the champion Digimon before. "You ready Agumon? No one calls us weak and gets away with it. We'll show them what real Digimon are made of!"

Agumon nodded.

"Show them what you're made of Veemon!" Dan added.

Both kids clutched their digivices and held them outwards. "Digital Ring Release!" they both yelled. The two digivices shook as the screen was engulfed in a bright light and the two Digital Rings burst out and floated down.

Agumon and Veemon extended their arms upwards and caught the rings before the energy from them was released and overwhelmed the two rookies in a white light...

"_**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON!"**_

"_**VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON!**_

Garurumon X simply smiled as the light faded and revealed the two newly evolved champion Digimon. "Finally, a challenge. But I'll warn you. Never underestimate the power of the X Digimon!"

"You're gonna eat those words!" Strikedramon exclaimed as he sprinted forward. "Strike Claw!" he brought his right arm back before releasing his claw attack.

Garurumon X stood there and waited until Strikedramon was upon him before leaping out of the way. He soared over the dragon Digimon and landed on the ground before lifting his hind legs and back-kicking Strikedramon from behind.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon opened his mouth and released his famous fire ball attack.

Garurumon X blasted a laser beam of energy from his own mouth, which overpowered the Nova Blast disintegrating it instantly before blasting Greymon in the chest. The dinosaur Digimon was thrown off his feet and fell on the ground, landing on his back.

Dawn and Dan watched in astonishment. "He's strong." The goggle boy commented in awe.

The Kamiya girl clenched her fists. "I won't be beaten that easily." Her eyes narrowed and were focused on the blonde haired girl stood at the other end of the clearing.

She wasn't getting that much involved in the battle... something was up.

Greymon roared as he charged towards the X Digimon, about to strike. But Garurumon X shifted out of the way.

"Kaiser Nail!" he slashed his claws across the dinosaur's skin, slowing him down, before head butting him and causing Greymon to crash right into Strikedramon. The two champion Digimon fell to the ground in a heap.

Garurumon X chuckled. "Who's embarrassed now?" he mocked them.

Stacey took this chance to walk over to where the children were whilst her partner was busy battling Greymon and Strikedramon.

Dawn saw her approaching. "Hey! Just what is your problem?!" she exploded about to storm towards her, but Jonathon held her up. "Hey let go!"

"Don't Dawn." Jonathon said calmly, struggling to keep his grip. "She wants to talk. Let's hear what she has to say first."

Dawn pushed him away from her. "Her Digimon has said enough for her already! I'm gonna teach her a lesson for messing with us!" she clenched her fists angrily.

"Please Dawn." Margaret begged. "Let's leave the fighting to the Digimon."

As Stacey approached them, Dan spoke up; "You've got a lot of explaining to do, so start."

Stacey sighed, her sunglasses and hat covering her real appearance from her old friends. "Look, you're in danger here. Just get away from this area as far as possible until the portals reopen."

Dawn was taken back a little at first. "What're you talking about?" she demanded.

"Just listen!" Stacey exclaimed, almost losing her temper. "You can't stay here. You might not know it, but you're in danger."

Dawn scoffed crossing her arms. "And why should we believe you huh? How do we know this isn't some sort of trick?!"

The blonde haired girl sighed, clenching her fists a little and lowered her head a little. "This might be hard to do... but you have to trust me."

"Trust you?!" Dan cried out. "Why in the world should we trust you? You've come here to fight us!"

Margaret stared at the young blonde haired girl. _"There's something about that girl... the voice... it sounds so familiar..."_

Jonathon eyed the girl too before speaking; "Maybe we should hear her out."

"Have you gone mad?!" Dawn exclaimed, turning to face him. "She's attacking us and you want to trust her? I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

"Everything doesn't have to be resolved by fighting Dawn. Just talking can work things out too." The black haired boy began to explain.

"Forget it! She had her chance to explain and she's just talking a load of crap!" The young Kamiya girl retorted. "We're doing things my way! I'll get answers out of her!" she exclaimed before she began to head towards the blonde haired girl, her fists clenched.

"No, Dawn wait!" Margaret cried out to her cousin, who blatantly ignored her.

Stacey narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists more. "Fine, you wanna fight, bring it! I've had enough trying to reason with you!" she spat angrily.

Dawn continued walking towards her. "You'll be crying when I'm finished with you."

Stacey began to walk towards the brown haired girl. "I'll knock some sense into that stubborn head of yours."

"Dawn!" a voice echoed faintly in the distance.

Dawn stopped in her tracks as she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She turned around. "Dad?"

The others looked to see Tai, Davis, Matt and their three Digimon emerging from the forest and heading towards them.

"Uncle Tai!" Margaret grinned and rushed to her uncle hugging him tightly. She felt so much safer now that he was here.

"What's going on here?" Davis asked. "And who are they?" he demanded referring to Garurumon X and his human partner.

Tai spotted the blonde girl. "Hey it's that girl from Zepp Tokyo!" he exclaimed, pointing at her.

Stacey spotted her father and gulped, taking a few steps back as his blue eyes focused on her. She didn't know if he had recognised her yet.

"Hey where do you think you're going?!" Dawn demanded.

Stacey didn't hear her. Although no one could see due to her sunglasses, she was staring at her father who didn't know who he was staring back at. He had an angry look in his eyes, and she knew he would be even more let down if he knew who she really was. She snapped out of her thoughts and was about to run for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Dawn yelled. "We're not finished with you yet!" she bolted forward and tackled the blonde girl to the ground.

As the two crashed to the ground, the force from the tackle caused Stacey's sunglasses and hat to fall off and land beside her.

"This is what you get for messing with the DigiDestined!" Dawn had landed on top of her and sat up, bringing her fist back ready to punch the girl. But she froze in that position when she got a good look at who she had pinned down on the ground.

Stacey was frozen too, an emotionless expression plastered on her face. She just continued to stare up into the brown eyes of Dawn who was staring back, with an astonished look on her face.

Garurumon X stopped his fighting and noticed his partner's identify had been revealed. He growled under his breath. "How dare you child!" he roared at Dawn, who didn't seem to be paying attention. She was still staring down at the blonde girl. He roared once more and opened his mouth, firing at blast of energy at the unsuspecting Kamiya girl...

"Dawn look out!" Tai cried out helplessly.

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see the attack heading straight for her. "Ahhhh!" her eyes widened as the attack grew closer and closer to her...

Gatomon jumped off her partner's shoulder and sprinted as fast as she could across the clearing. She leaped into the air and pushed Dawn off Stacey and out of the way of the on-coming attack. They both fell against the ground as the attack flew over Stacey's head and collided with a tree, destroying it instantly.

Stacey slowly sat up and reached out for her sunglasses. But she paused when her eyes fell upon her father who was staring back at her. She couldn't move. He took one step towards her, his hand slowing reaching out to her.

"Stacey..." Matt whispered under his breath in total awe...

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Ep10: The Monster from the Underground

**_Hey, first of all I want to apologise for the really long absense for the next chapter XD How long has it been? about a month? hehe sorry. Recently I've had a lot going on outside of work, so with most of my free time taken up it's been hard to update stuff on here and on deviantART. But now I'm free so I can hopefully update a little more regular. Plus I edited this chapter a little. I didn't like how it originally came out so I changed what happened in the middle slightly. I just hope I've edited it all in places so it makes sense. If it doesn't please tell me in your review and I'll fix it _**

**_Anyway, again thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far, I love all you guys! :D_**

_**Sithking Zero: **Lol that's a rather good idea. I never really thought about that. I may use it, thanks! And don't worry, all the questions you have will be answered in the next few chapters!  
**ChocPuddTart: **Thanks for the review!  
**Amethyst-Love: **Hehe I just love leaving cliffhangers, I know it's cruel XD  
**Sightbent: **Thank you very much :)  
**RainbowSprinkle: **Thank you. Yeah I agree. Treating them like real people makes you realise how to deal with their emotions and stuff.  
**Sync The Dragon Tempest: **Thank you!  
**Fruitloop Trooper: **All that will be answered in the next chapter :)  
**Onyx Of Darkness: **Hehe I usually do on average about 6,000 words per chapter._

**

* * *

**

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure03"**

**Episode 10: "The Monster from the Underground"**

_**.:Infinity Mountain, Digital World:.**_

"Stacey...?" Matt whispered under his breath. Was he dreaming? Or had he finally found his daughter after six months of agony. He took another step closer to her. "It's really you... isn't it?" he slowly began to smile, realising it was her.

Stacey finally snapped out of her daze and swiped up her sunglasses and hat before scrambling to her feet. She backed up a little, afraid of what to say.

Matt was edging closer and closer to his long lost daughter. His smile was growing bigger. "I thought I'd lost you forever sweetie... I've missed you."

As he grew closer, Stacey backed up more. She wasn't ready for this. This wasn't the way she had it planned out in her head. "... I...I... I can't!" she suddenly cried out before putting her hat and sunglasses back on and bolting away from the DigiDestined, disappearing into the thickness of the forest.

Garurumon X growled. "Don't think you won this time DigiDestined. I'll come back and finish what I started, just you wait." He snarled before sprinting after his human partner.

"Stacey, come back!" Matt was about to run but Davis grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Let me go! I need to go after her!"

"No, just give her some space for now. She needs time." Davis replied calmly.

"Time?!" Matt exploded. "It's been six months and you want me to give her time and space?!"

Tai walked over. "Listen Matt, what's just happened right now has probably surprised her. She's not seen any of us in half a year. Suddenly seeing us like this probably freaked her out."

"Hey she must have known who we were so why did she attack us?" Dawn exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest. "She probably ran because she's been finally found out after all the bad things she's done!"

Tai glared down at his daughter. "You're not helping Dawn."

Matt sighed. "No. Dawn's right... in a way. Stacey was the one who attacked us that night at Zepp Tokyo. She attacked us... me... why would she do that? Does she hate me or something?"

"No way dude!" Davis exclaimed.

"If you ask me Garurumon X seemed to be the one leading things, not Stacey." Jonathon spoke up. "She seemed to be standing there in the background. She even warned us to get away from here because we are in great danger."

"Like I'm gonna believe that!" Dawn retorted.

"Yeah, she wasn't taking a back seat when she was injecting those Tyrannomon with the X antibody!" Agumon added.

"People make mistakes Dawn." Margaret spoke up. "I believe she generally was warning us before. She's our friend and maybe if she was following orders before, whoever she's working for threatened her if she didn't do it."

Matt sighed once more, this time longer. "Who would kidnap a ten year old girl? And use her for their own dirty work?" he clenched his fists. "If I ever catch who's done this I'll..."

Tai put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down buddy. We'll find her again, don't worry. At least we know she's safe and alive. That's the main thing, right?"

Matt nodded slightly. "I know it is. I never gave up hope that she was still alive during these past six months... but just seeing her run off like that and the look she gave me, it's like she doesn't want to come home... It's like she hates me."

Gabumon gazed up at his human partner. "She will come home Matt. It might not be straight away, but she will. If what Tai says is true and she's confused right now, it'll take a little time for her to come to her senses."

"Exactly." Tai's Agumon piped up. "If her mind has been poisoned by whoever kidnapped her then it's bound to take some time. Maybe seeing you just then will help her break free."

Matt smiled a little and looked down at both Gabumon and Agumon. "Yeah... maybe you're right."

* * *

_**.:Native Forest, Digital World:.**_

Stacey was still running. She ran carelessly through the forest, swiping low branches and plants out of her way as she went. She had heard her father call out for her and didn't want to stop in case he was still chasing after her.

Suddenly, Garurumon X appeared in front of her after leaping out from behind a large tree. She came to a sudden halt and avoided her Digimon's gaze.

"What are you doing?" the champion Digimon snarled as he walked towards her. "We could have finished those brats off for good and yet you ran, why?" he demanded.

Stacey backed up a little. "Just drop it Garurumon X!" she snapped, clenching her fists. She turned to walk the other way but her Digimon jumped around and blocked her path.

"Our master isn't going to be happy when you return. He wants those fools dead! You know the consequences if you fail to do so!" he almost roared.

"Well he's gonna be waiting a long time because I'm not going back!" she spat.

Garurumon X narrowed his eyes. "Are you abandoning your duty?!"

Stacey mockingly laughed. "Duty?" she smirked. "More like slavery! This has just been one big game from the start for him. Well I've had enough. I'm never going back to that lousy, good for nothing monster!"

Garurumon X growled. "Then you will face the wrath of the Undead King." He threatened.

Stacey unclipped the black digivice that she had been given when she first came to the Digital World. "Tell him I've repaid my debt. I've captured Digimon, turned them into X antibody and attacked the DigiDestined... But I will _not _kill anyone. That is where I draw the line." She turned around threw the digivice against a tree trunk.

As it slammed against the trunk, it smashed into small pieces and fell to the ground. Garurumon X watched the pieces bounce against the grass before he looked up, anger raging through his eyes.

"You will pay for disobeying the mighty Undead King." He snarled. "Wait until he hears this. He will not hesitate in destroying you." He angrily slashed his claws against a nearby tree trunk. "You are on your own now. I suggest you ask your friends for protection." He paced around her. "Because once the Undead King hears about your betrayal, he'll be after you."

Stacey watched, her fists still clenched, as her so called Digimon partner turned and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. "I don't need them... I can take care of myself."

* * *

_**.:Infinity Mountain, Digital World:.**_

Tai and Margaret were stood underneath a large tree as they talked to Sora and Kari on his D-phone. The bearer of Courage handed the phone to his niece and she began to talk to her mother.

Davis glanced at his wristwatch. It read 10:34am. "We can't hang around here for much longer. Garurumon X could be coming back with reinforcements. We should move out and get as far away from them as possible." He commented.

"But Dad, shouldn't we be keeping close to them so we don't lose Stacey?" Dan asked, looking up at his father.

"I'm sure she'll come back when she's ready. I've got a feeling Garurumon X will come back alone if he does. He seems to be under full control of whoever is holding them." Davis's Veemon added.

"If Garurumon X comes back with more Digimon then we'll be done for!" Tentomon exclaimed.

Dawn sighed and collapsed in a seated position on the ground. "Even Greymon and Strikedramon couldn't bring him down. It was like they were battling an ultimate or something. He can't be that strong can he?"

"A Digimon that is infected with the X antibody gains a lot of strength. In some cases it can match the power of a Digimon that is a level higher." Gabumon explained.

"Don't worry; when he comes back we'll be ready for him." Dan's Veemon added, clenching his fists. "He may have won round one, but we'll be waiting to take him down and out!"

"Hey guys, we ready to move out?" Tai's voice called as he and Margaret walked back over to the group.

Davis nodded. "How is everyone at home?" he asked as they approached.

Tai clipped his D-phone back on his belt. "Kari seems a lot calmer once she spoke to Margaret. But she's still worried sick about her no matter how many times I tell her we'll all be okay."

"So where are we gonna head to Tai?" his Agumon asked.

"I don't know. Just walk around I guess. We can't exactly do anything until Izzy gets the portals open again." The bearer of Courage replied.

"How long will that take?" Margaret asked, looking up at her uncle.

"It could be days... maybe even weeks. All I know is we better prepare ourselves for quite a long vacation here." Tai said with a sigh.

Dawn glanced down and placed a hand on her stomach as it growled a little. "Hey Dad, I'm hungry." She commented, looking up at her father.

"I'm rather hungry too." Tai replied, holding his stomach as well.

Matt looked down at the children. "Did you have anything to eat last night?" he asked.

Jonathon shook his head. "No. There's no food around here. We've had nothing to eat since yesterday afternoon. If an evil Digimon attacks we won't have the strength to fight it. I'm sure Agumon and Veemon are pretty tired after the battle with Garurumon X."

"Then that settles it. The first thing we'll do is find some food!" Dawn commented with a grin. "I'm sure the Digimon could use a boost in energy, right Agumon?" she added, nudging him in the side.

"Right!" Agumon agreed.

* * *

_**.:Roppongi Station, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

People were bustling in and out of the subway in the Minato area of Tokyo. The Underground platform was busy with people waiting for the train to arrive. Lights began to shine through the tunnel and small subway train slowed down as it approached the station.

"The next stop is Roppongi station, Minato. Please do not leave the train until it has come to a complete stop." The voice from the speakers echoed throughout each carriage.

As the train came to an abrupt stop, the doors opened and people began to pile out of the carriages as others tried to pile in.

"Wait! Hold that train!"

Misa "MJ" Takaishi was bolting down the stairway with her partner Digimon, Patamon cradled in her arms. She was dodging the crowd of many people in the station and had to dart from one side to the other to make it to the platform.

"Excuse me, sorry... can I get through please?" she repeated as people got in her way.

But as the last few people boarded the train, the doors closed before it slowly began to depart from the station.

MJ pushed her way in between a couple before coming to a halt, watching the train disappear through the dark tunnel of the subway. "Aww man." She groaned. "We missed it."

Patamon glanced up at his human partner. "Maybe now we should have taken that lift your grandfather offered us." He commented. "How long until the next train?"

MJ walked over to the side of the station and looked at the timetables that were on the wall. "Hmmm." She studied it for a while, a little confused at first. "Aha. The next one is in fifteen minutes time. Not too bad then." She replied.

She stepped to the side of the timetables and slid down against the wall, sitting on the cold surface of the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest, still holding Patamon in her arms.

Patamon closed his eyes and just listened to the noises coming from inside the station.

MJ was watching what was happening in front of her. People were being reunited with family members; others were simply waiting for trains to arrive. There were a few stalls dotted around the place which offered food, drink and small items such as maps and leaflets about the city.

MJ closed her eyes and took in the scent of the smell that was coming from the hotdog stand. "That's smells nice... you want a hotdog Patamon? I think I've got enough money."

Patamon opened his eyes and smiled. "You read my mind."

"Wait here." MJ smiled as she got up and walked over to the food stand. She ordered two hotdogs with mustard on top. She handed the man the correct amount of money before taking her hotdogs and heading back to Patamon.

"Here you go buddy." She smiled as she sat back down next to him. She checked to see if anyone was watching before breaking a small piece of hotdog off for him.

Patamon grabbed the small piece and popped it in his mouth. "Mmm that's good." He smiled up at his human partner and opened his mouth. "More please."

MJ giggled quietly and broke another small piece off before feeding it to the little rookie. She then looked up and sighed a little. "I sure hope my uncle and the others are alright in the Digital World." She murmured before taking a bite from her hotdog.

Patamon looked up. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll all be fine. I suppose it would be pretty cool to camp out in the Digital World for a few days."

MJ smiled a little. "Yeah. Also they may find my cousin there too! It'll surely make Uncle Matt happy. He hasn't been the same since Stacey went missing."

Patamon smiled and nodded. But he then tensed up and glanced around. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" his human partner asked as she finished off her hotdog.

"Can you feel that? Something's vibrating." The little rookie replied, pricking his ears up.

MJ remained quiet for a few seconds. "I can't feel anything. It's probably the tracks vibrating from the trains using them. Don't worry about it." She then took another bite from her food.

Patamon remained quiet, his ears still alert as he shifted his eyes across the station. He felt something wasn't quite right...

"Train 403 to the Odaiba area is now approaching. Would passengers please have their tickets and be ready to board the train. Thank you." A female's voice echoed through the station from the loudspeakers.

"That's our train Patamon! It's early!" MJ exclaimed. She scrunched up her rubbish and threw it in the nearby trash can before scooping her partner up in her arms. She stood up and hurried over to the platform where a crowd was now forming.

The tracks began to vibrate and lights began to glow from inside the tunnel as the train approached. The lights grew brighter before the headlights were shown and the train slowed down, pulling up at the platform.

MJ managed to sneak her way to the front of the crowd and stood in front of the doors of the last carriage. Once they opened she quickly walked inside and took a seat at the very back of the carriage.

The doors closed and the train slowly began to move away from the Minato station. It only moved a few meters clear from the platform when the carriages suddenly shuddered.

MJ jumped and Patamon was thrown from her lap onto the floor. The lights in the carriage flickered a few times. "Uhhh... this doesn't look good." The blonde haired girl gulped.

There was another shudder before the lights went out completely and the train came to a slow stop. MJ, Patamon and the rest of the passengers were in almost complete darkness. The only light was the small lamps that were on the sides of the tunnel.

There was a crackling noise and the driver's voice was heard through the speakers. "This is your driver speaking, I apologise for the sudden stop. There seems to be a problem with the electrics. If you could please remain in your seats and stay calm we should have the problem sorted out in no time at all."

Patamon leaped up onto his partner's head. "I don't think this is just a problem with the electrics MJ." He commented quietly.

MJ gulped and looked up at him. "W-what do you mean?" she whispered, a little fear in her voice. She wasn't a big fan of the dark.

Silence hung in the air for a while, a few passengers were whispering to each other. But there was a small rumbling noise that was gradually getting louder. The carriages began to shake, like a small earthquake was rocking the ground.

MJ gulped once more and slowly turned around to where the source of the noise was coming from.

Then suddenly, there was a sudden jolt in the ground and there was an explosion right in the middle of the track, just behind the last carriage of the train. The passengers screamed and bolted for the front of the carriage, getting as far away from the explosion as they could.

MJ and Patamon were thrown back from the force and landed in a heap on the floor. The blonde haired girl groaned and sat up. Smoke had clouded the entire area outside of the train and all she could see was a large silhouette of something emerge from underground.

Whatever it was was growling and its red eyes were just visible through the smoke.

MJ gawped and scrambled back with her eyes full of fear. The smoke was beginning to clear and soon the monster's appearance was revealed...

Patamon narrowed his eyes. "Golemon..." he muttered.

Golemon was made almost entirely of a sandy coloured stone with dirty grey bandages wrapped around his hands and other parts of his body. He raised one of his hands up, curled into a fist before he slammed it down against the end of the train, crushing it.

MJ screamed as the train shook immensely. Her eyes were shut tightly and all she could hear was the screams from the other passengers. The glass from the windows shattered and littered the floor.

Golemon grabbed the dented carriage with both hands and pushed it down the track like it was a toy train. MJ grabbed one of the metal poles inside and clung on as the entire place rattled and jolted. The back carriage came off the track and titled to side. Sparks appeared as it grinded against the wall of the tunnel.

The champion Digimon then pumped his fist upwards and smashed through the ceiling of the tunnel. Rubble fell down on top of him as he heaved himself up out of the underground platform and out onto the streets of the city.

Cars came to a screech as the monster stood in the middle of the road. People on the pavements made a dash from the area while a few stayed and witnessed what was happening. A selected few even got cameras out and began taking pictures and filming.

Golemon jumped up and landed on a parked car, flattening it in the process. He punched a nearby lamppost, causing it to topple over and almost crush someone. He roared and began to walk forward; crushing each parked car he stood on.

He opened his mouth and spat out volcanic ashes. One stuck a close building, destroying the window and another hit an abandoned car, setting it alight.

Patamon leaped into the air and flapped his ears, flying through the broken window and up out of the hole Golemon had created.

"Patamon wait!" MJ exclaimed. But her partner had disappeared into the daylight above. She then turned around and noticed all the passengers were staring at her, some shaking with shock at what had just happened.

MJ ignored them and bolted for the other driver's seat that was located at the back of the train. There was a small door to the side of it that looked a little weaker than the main doors. The glass was smashed and it cracked as she walked across it.

The DigiDestined took a step back. She knew she couldn't climb through the windows as big parts of glass were still sticking out in the frame. So she brought her right leg up and slammed it against the door. Playing basketball had kept her in fit shape and she had enough to strength break the door from its hinges.

She leapt through the hole and ran as fast as she could down the tunnel. The large hole had lit up the area and she wasn't far from the station. She coughed a little as some of the looming dust entered her lungs.

Upon reaching the station, she found it a very different place from what it was moments before. The place was entirely deserted. The food and drink stands were abandoned and rubbish lay on the floor.

MJ climbed up onto the platform and dashed across the station towards the stairs that would lead her up and out into the city...

* * *

_**.:Izzy's research lab, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Alarms began to sound throughout the building and red lights flickered on and off alerting the three men instantly.

Izzy leaped up from where he was sat in one corner of the room at his desk. He raced over to the main computer system and began to type furiously on the keyboard. "Oh great... there's a Digimon out there somewhere guys." He sighed.

Jim took a seat in front of another computer next to the bearer of Knowledge. "What's its location?" he asked as he began to type away.

Izzy remained silent for a few seconds as his fingers continued to work on the keyboard. "Okay." He finally spoke as a map of the city appeared on the screen. "It's at the Roppongi Hills complex but it's on the move." He said pointing to a red dot that represented the Digimon.

Haruhiko stood up from his desk. "Anyone nearby?" he asked.

Izzy opened another programme on the computer and scanned for any digivice activity in that area. "No- oh, wait a second... MJ!" he exclaimed as a yellow dot appeared on the screen.

* * *

_**.:Roppongi Hills, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

"Boom Bubble... PA!" Patamon spat out his attack and it struck Golemon on the side of the arm, seemingly affectless.

Golemon didn't even flinch. In fact he didn't seem to notice the little rookie Digimon there. as he continued smashing everything in sight.

The two Digimon were now in the middle of the Roppongi Hills complex. There was a large spider statue beside one of the skyscrapers and the champion Digimon grabbed it and ripped it from the ground. He spun around and flung the statue into the side of the building, smashing a large section of the glass windows.

"Hey boulder brain! You better stop this or I'll be forced to get tough!" Patamon yelled, but the champion still ignored him.

"Patamon!" MJ's voice echoed as she ran as fast as she could. She was dirty due to the dust from the underground and had a few cuts on her body from where the glass had fallen on her, but now the wounds had dried up.

Patamon turned around and flew back down, landing on the ground in front of his human partner. "Sorry I took off like that MJ. But I didn't want to lose sight of him." He commented.

The two friends crouched down behind a small bush. MJ smiled a little. "You couldn't lose him Patamon." She giggled a little, before getting serious. "But how do we get rid of him? None of the others can help us."

"There's no way I can stand up to him. Not unless I digivolve." Patamon sighed.

"_MJ... MJ are you there?"_

MJ glanced down at where the voice was coming from and unclipped her digivice from her belt and held it up to her face. "Huh? Mr Izumi?" she spoke, a little puzzled.

"_MJ listen to me, there is a Digimon near your location. You're the closest one. You need to take care of it. He's destroying almost everything in its path." _Izzy's voice was heard through the speaker of her yellow digivice.

"We know. It's Golemon. We're here now. He attacked the subway." MJ replied into the microphone on her D-power. She then hesitated a little before continuing. "B-but Patamon can't digivolve yet... Isn't there anyone else who can take care of Golemon?" she asked, a little uncertain of herself.

Izzy was heard sighing on the other end. _"MJ, the closest DigiDestined to you right now is Yolei and Hawkmon and she's about three miles away. By the time she and Hawkmon get there Golemon could have destroyed the entire Roppongi Hills complex."_

"But-"

"_Have hope. You and Patamon can do this. I'll contact Yolei and tell her to get there as soon as possible but until then you've got to hold him off and stop him from destroying anymore of the city."_

MJ paused at the mention of her father's crest. She wasn't being very hopeful right now, trying to run away from the situation. Her father wouldn't do that. She sighed. This was her time to prove she could be a DigiDestined. "Okay, we'll do it."

She lowered her digivice and got to her feet. Turning around to face Golemon she spoke; "Come on Patamon... we've got to face our first battle sooner or later... even when the odds are against us."

Patamon looked up and smiled. "That's the MJ I know! Never giving up hope, even when this situation does look hopeless." He commented with a hint of amusement in his voice.

MJ giggled a little and was about to reply when a burst of light erupted from her yellow digivice. "Huh?" she looked down at the screen and the digivice began to shudder, bleeping twice.

A ring appeared in the middle of the brightly lit screen and a split second later it burst out from the D-power and hovered in the air before slowly floating down...

MJ smiled. "My Digital Ring. Now you can digivolve Patamon!"

Patamon jumped up and clutched the ring with his little hand. As he made contact, the area was engulfed with a white light...

"_**PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SWANMON!"**_

As the light around MJ's Digimon faded, the young girl gazed up at her newly digivolved partner. Patamon's champion form was an elegant white swan with large wings that had silver markings at the ends of each of the feathers. Her long neck curved a little and her golden eyes sparkled brightly in the morning sun.

The light from Swanmon's digivolution caught the attention of Golemon. He was currently in the middle of tearing a lamppost from the ground. He held it in his hands as he turned to see where the bright light had come from. Seeing Swanmon floating in the air, he tightened his grip on the lamppost and with all his strength he bent it into an upside down V shape.

MJ laughed a little uneasy. "Heh... looks like he's noticed us now Swanmon." She called up.

Golemon threw the lamppost to the ground like it was a plastic toy. The metal object made a 'clang' noise and it struck the ground. "Has someone come to play?" he chuckled a little darkly as he stomped his way towards Swanmon.

Swanmon didn't move an inch. Golemon was twice the size of her but that didn't faze her. "I assure you I have not come to play. This is not a game."

Golemon smirked. "Well I'm gonna throw you around like a rag doll." He threatened before he charged.

Swanmon remained still. "That is, if you're quick enough." She soared high into the air until she almost disappeared amongst the clouds in the sky.

Golemon snarled and opened his mouth, firing balls of energy upwards. They grew smaller and smaller as they went higher. The rock Digimon squinted in the sun to see if they had hit their target.

But Swanmon swooped down at lightning speed at the unsuspecting Golemon. "Feather Tornado!" she created a whirlwind of feathers and directed it straight at him.

The feathers struck Golemon's body but made little impact before they fell to the ground. He chuckled. "Your feeble attacks don't even faze me. Don't you know feathers are absolutely no match for rock?"

Swanmon flew back a little. She sighed a little under her breath. "He's right MJ." She admitted. "My attacks have no effect on him."

MJ stood just below her Digimon partner, her fists clenched a little with tension. "I know Swanmon but we can't give up. We've got to keep trying."

Swanmon nodded and flew forward. She lowered her head and slammed it into Golemon's body with all her strength.

Golemon staggered back a little but quickly regained his posture. He simply smiled. "Is that all you've got? I've met rookie Digimon who have more strength that you."

"Don't listen to him Swanmon!" MJ called up to her partner.

The rock Digimon opened his mouth once more and fired five balls of energy directly at the white swan in front of him.

MJ's Digimon swooped to the left before soaring up to the right, dodging each one as they came. But the last attack was a little too quick and it blasted Swanmon's right wing.

She wailed in pain and began to fall to the ground, unable to stay in the air.

"Swanmon!" MJ cried helplessly.

Golemon brought his fists up. "You're not even worth playing around with." He snarled. "Golem Punch!" bringing his fist back, he unleashed a might punch just as Swanmon was close to hitting the ground.

The punch struck her in the chest and she slammed into the ground before sliding backwards towards her human partner. As she came to a stop, she began to glow before de-digivolving back to Patamon.

MJ gasped in shock and ran to her fallen Digimon. "Patamon!" she exclaimed. She bent down and cradled her injured Digimon in her arms. "Are you okay?"

Patamon opened his eyes, clearly dazed by the attack. "Uhhh..." he moaned. "I'm sorry MJ... that punch took a lot outta me..." he mumbled.

Golemon smiled. "How lame. You didn't even last fifteen minutes against me." He chortled a little. "I might as well destroy you now and save you more embarrassment."

MJ, still on her knees, clutched Patamon tightly in her arms as the huge champion Digimon began to progress towards her. "Okay... Patamon, we need a new plan." She gulped.

Golemon was almost on top of them when suddenly...

"Eagle Eye!"

Two laser beams of bright energy hurtled in between two buildings and struck the rock Digimon with full force from the back.

Golemon's eyes widened like saucers in seconds as pain surged through his body. He attempted to scream, but nothing came out. He stumbled forward a little and fell to his knees.

MJ jumped to her feet and backed up quickly. That's when she spotted Yolei running towards her with Halsemon flying above her. "Hey Misa Jun! You alright?"

MJ nodded politely. "Yes I am thanks, Mrs Ichijouji."

Halsemon flew around the fallen Golemon so he was now facing him. "I think it's time we ended this little game now."

Golemon grunted and glared up at the armour Digimon. He tried to get to his feet but he couldn't move a muscle.

Halsemon smiled. "My eagle eye has paralyzed you so I wouldn't bother wasting your strength. Just make it easier for me."

The bird Digimon began to spin around, creating a tornado around his body. "Tempest Wing!" As the tornado grew bigger, Halsemon slammed his body into Golemon.

Golemon roared in pain as the force of the armour Digimon's body crushed against his chest. As his body was paralyzed, he was unable to fight back. He was thrown back helplessly to the ground. There was a hole in his chest from the attack and the pieces of his data slowly began to disappear.

MJ stood beside Yolei and couldn't take her eyes off the fallen Digimon in front of her as he slowly disintegrated from the chest outwards.

Halsemon landed on the ground before glowing a golden colour before shrinking back down to the size of Hawkmon. At that point, Golemon had completely disappointed.

Yolei smiled and turned to the blonde haired girl. "You did a great job Misa Jun."

MJ sighed and lowered her head. "I don't feel like I did a good job. Patamon was defeated easily after he digivolved for the first time. You made it look easy."

Yolei put a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Hey don't let that get you down. You just got caught up against the wrong type of Digimon. Remember Hawkmon is more experienced than Patamon. This was your first battle wasn't it?"

MJ nodded. "Yeah...but in some way I feel like I've failed. The others didn't lose their first battles. I guess I'm just not as strong as them."

Hawkmon walked up to her. "The first battle is always tough. But you haven't failed. You can't win them all, especially by yourself. This is just the beginning and you can only get stronger from now on. Don't let these little setbacks affect you."

MJ smiled a little and looked down at Patamon who smiled back. "Yeah... you're right."

* * *

_**.:Native Forest, Digital World:.**_

Dawn was sat on a small rock at the edge of a small lake. She had a small twig in her hand and was making circles in the water with it. She sighed and stared at her reflection in the water.

Her hair hadn't been brushed all day and it was sticking up a little more than usual, which made her look even more like her father. She closed her eyes and yawned loudly. Opening her eyes she looked down in the water once more only to see her father's reflection behind her.

She jumped a little and turned around, looking up at him.

"Couldn't sleep kiddo?" he asked.

Dawn focused her attention on the water once more. "Not really." She said, continuing to play with the twig in the water.

"What's up?" Tai asked, taking a seat on the rock beside his daughter.

"I dunno...I just couldn't get to sleep..." she paused for a second. "Well... if I'm honest... maybe it's what happened at school the other day." She admitted in a mutter.

"Little bit of guilt finally showing through huh?"

Dawn nodded a little. "Everyone seems to be mad at me like I did it on purpose. But I didn't. I try to explain to it to them, especially Jonathon, but he doesn't listen... argh it makes me so mad!" she exclaimed standing up and throwing the stick as far as she could into the lake.

Tai smiled a little at her antics. "They're gonna be a little annoyed at you for a while kiddo. They don't expect their leader to do stuff like that, but it happens."

Dawn sat back down. "Well he's not exactly perf-" she stopped in mid sentence. "Wait, me? The leader? You sure about that?" she asked, looking up at him with a puzzled look.

Tai placed his hand in his jacket pocket. "Yeah. I've noticed how you were taking charge today. You're definitely gonna be the next leader, just like your old man." He winked at her.

Dawn smiled a little. "You really think so?" but her smile faded. "I don't feel like I'm the leader right now... leaders don't do what I did the other day."

"Everyone makes mistakes Dawn, even me. I've lost count of how many I made when I was a kid. But you learn from them and that's what makes you stronger. You're bound to feel guilty for a while. I know I felt guilty for days after I made Agumon dark digivolve into SkullGreymon and put everyone in danger."

Dawn stared up at her father with a surprised look. "You turned Agumon into an evil Digimon? You didn't tell me that."

Tai's gaze averted to the water as he stared down. "It wasn't exactly my best moment. The others forgave me but it was longer before I forgave myself. I treat Agumon badly because I was the only one with a crest and I thought it was my job to make my Digimon digivolve to ultimate first. I pushed him so hard when it came to an actual battle he couldn't do it. So I carelessly threw myself in danger to try and make him digivolve."

Dawn continued to stare at her father. She had never heard that little bit of their adventures in the Digital World. "Wow... kinda like what I did. Putting others in danger for something I wanted." She said with a sigh.

"At least you've realised what you did was wrong and you've learned from it and that's what will make you a good leader. Everyone's not perfect and you're bound to make a few mistakes along the way, just don't let it get you down kiddo."

"So you really think I'll be a good leader?" his daughter asked with a smile.

Tai flashed a grin and nodded. "Of course." He then pulled something out of his pocket. "And we all know the new leader of the DigiDestined wouldn't look right without a certain something."

"What's that?" the young girl asked. But her face soon lit up when her father revealed a pair of goggles. They were red with the crest of courage engraved in the middle in orange. "Awesome! Thanks Dad." she grinned and took them from her father.

She placed them on her head. "So, how do I look?" she jumped up from the rock, but the goggles slipped down from the top of her head and ended up hanging around her neck. "Aww man." She pouted.

Tai laughed and stood up. "The strap is probably a little loose. We'll fix it in the morning. Right now we should get back and get some sleep. We won't know what might happen tomorrow, so we'll need plenty of rest."

Dawn nodded as she yawned and stretched her arms. "Yeah, okay." She then walked with her father back to the cave where they were spending the night. "I bet Mom's missing us back home, huh Dad?" she commented. She then added jokingly; "But then again, at least she's getting some quiet without you around for a few days."

Tai smirked and grabbed his daughter around the waist, tickling her a little. "Oh really?"

Dawn giggled as they entered the cave. But they were unaware of a pair of icy blue eyes watching them from amongst the bushes. Stacey continued to watch until they disappeared into the darkness of the cave. She sighed and turned her back on them, walking away.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.**_

Stacey was bent down behind a large rock watching the small army of champion Digimon leave from the front entrance of the Undead King's base. "Well it looks like he's got word from Garurumon X." She commented to herself. She then sighed and shook her head. "And that army must be the dumbest I've ever seen. If that's his best I've got nothing to worry about."

The young blonde haired girl suddenly ducked further down when she spotted Garurumon X as he emerged from inside the base. He said something to the two Orgemon on guard before following the small army.

Stacey sat down and leaned against the rock. She didn't have her dark digivice anymore so Garurumon X couldn't detect her when she was close by... but she still felt nervous as she watched the shadows of the Digimon pass by on an even larger rock.

She held her breath as her partner's shadow passed by the wall. Once it had disappeared she let out a sigh of relief. Peeking out from behind the rock she saw the army had moved far enough away. Stacey then turned her attention to the base.

Living there for as long as she had, she knew some of the secrets the base had. She knew shortcuts, secret passageways and all the rooms and what they occupied inside of them.

The two Orgemon were stood perfectly still in front of the main gate so there was no way she would get in that way. Garurumon X would have told them she was no longer welcome there.

Stacey darted out from behind her hiding place and ducked behind another rock, checking to make sure the guards hadn't seen her. Once she was sure, she continued doing this until she was past the guards and hidden safely behind the left side of large stone wall.

She glanced down and smiled. The small hole at the bottom of the wall was still there. It was just big enough for her to fit through. She bent down and peered through the gap. The side courtyard was empty and to her luck there was an open door exactly opposite.

Taking her chance, she scrambled through the hole and darted across the courtyard and through the small door into the darkness of the hallway. Her breathing was a little heavy now as she leaned against the cold stone wall to try and get it under control.

But footsteps were heard coming her way. She quickly darted behind the door and peered out to see two Sharmamon appear. They walked in unison and past Stacey, through the open door.

"I can't wait to get some sleep... hey close the door behind ya." She heard one speak to the other.

The other Sharmamon grabbed the handle and closed the door behind him.

Stacey checked her watch. It was 3am in the morning. The last of the guards would be finishing their shifts and she knew the only one that would be up would be the Undead King. _"Okay, this should be easy... well it sounds easy in my head." _She thought to herself as she ran the plan once more through her head.

Running along the hallway and she climbed up a flight of stairs as quietly as she could. At the top of the stairs she turned right and hurried down a smaller corridor. The only light was the moonlight shining through the small windows. She arrived at the last set of stairs that was considerable smaller than the previous ones.

She slowed her pace down and quietly, one step at a time, she walked up the stairs. She knew what was at the top of them and she was hoping that he wasn't in there too. As she reached the top, she paused.

The blonde girl bent down and peered through the large keyhole. There didn't seem to be anyone in there. Taking in a deep breath she placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.

The door creaked a little as it opened. Slipping inside, Stacey let out a long sigh as she saw the room was empty. And at the other end of the room was what she had come for. The Port Stone.

Stacey ran over and picked up the large brown sack that lay on the floor. She opened it before wrapping her arms around the large jewel. With all her strength, she managed to lift it up and quickly place it in the bag before she dropped it.

"Man that thing is heavier than I thought." She muttered to herself. Grabbing the bag, she began to pull it across the ground. It was too heavy to carry it over her shoulder and she knew this way would take even longer.

Exiting the room, she closed the door behind her and carefully walked down the small stairs heading out the way she had come in.

It took her obviously longer as she was dragging the Port Stone along. But after a lot of heaving and pulling, she ended up back outside the courtyard. Stacey came to a stop in front of the stone wall. The Port Stone was too big to fit through the hole she had come through.

"Damn it." Stacey muttered under her breath. Walking up to the wall, she noticed a few of the stones were loose around the gap. Kneeling down, she grasped one of the stones and yanked it out.

The wall began to shake a little. Stacey looked up and leaped back, dragging the bag away as part of the wall collapsed in front of her. She coughed as the dust got into her throat but as it cleared she saw there was now a clear way through.

Stacey smiled. "Sometimes things are just too easy." She said to herself as she grabbed the bag and heaved it over the rubble and away from the Undead King's base...

The Undead King silently walked up the set of stairs that led to his private room. As he reached the top, he grasped the handle and swung the door open.

Coming to a stop at the doorway, he sensed someone unwanted had been in here. "Something's not right." He muttered to himself.

He walked further into the room and froze when he saw the bag and the Port Stone were missing. "No!" he roared, scanning the room for any sign of them. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists in anger. "That brat... that little... I'll make her pay for this."

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Ep11: Stacey's Memories

_**Heh, sorry it's been a while since my last update. But this chapter really had me annoyed at some points :P I dunno if I was just suffering from the a slump in writing or something because at some points in this chapter I was re-writing it loads of times. Everytime I wasn't completely happy with it. But finally, I finished it last night So hopefully you guys will enjoy it.**_

**_Sithking Zero:_ **_Heh, you'll just have to wait and see how he came back, all will be revealed at some point Sorry I dissappointed you with Patamon's digivolution :P Swanmon seemed like the only decent one I had to pick from.  
**TehBot: **Yep she finally got the goggles! Finally found a good spot to fit that bit in! Glad your enjoying it!  
**Sightbent: **Thankies! Things will slowly get better for Matt and Stacey  
**Sync The Dragon Tempest: **Thanks! Yeah, as much as I like Angemon I had to change Patamon's digivolution to something else to make it a little different.  
**Phillip Clark: **Don't worry, Swanmon will get stronger I'd love to hear your idea btw  
**RainbowSprinkle: **Heh, I know. And don't worry, this time will turn out good too!  
**Amethyst-Love: **Thanks, I've gotta cut down on the cliffhangers, it's so mean to people hehe! and they'll be plently more Dawn and Tai moments for ya too  
**eleven minutes 2 midnight: **Yeah he is, I didn't wanna say at first incase I spoiled it for others but most people have caught on who he really is heh. I'm not sure about adding more characters. Usually when I do that I lose track of how many I have and stuff :P And you'll have to wait and see if Stacey will get Gabumon back hehe sorry im cruel._

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 11: "Stacey's Memories"**

_**.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.**_

Stacey knew if she had to return the Port Stone without being caught; the safest route would be to climb up and around Thunder Mountain, even when in reality, that was the dangerous way. But she knew none of the Undead King's army travelled this way and if she went south, like Garurumon X had, she would surely run into him and the army.

She had been hiking up the mountain for nearly two hours now and was a little over half way up. The wind was getting stronger and the rain that had started out as a few small droplets from the sky was really coming down now.

Stacey was starting to feel a little tired. But she knew it would be a very long journey dragging the Port Stone along; but she had to try. She knew the Undead King would not be expecting her to climb this dangerous mountain, especially alone.

Thunder Mountain was home to a few nasty Digimon who were rarely seen. And the constant storm clouds that lingered at the peak of the mountain made the conditions even worse.

Stacey gulped at the thought that she may not get across this mountain alive. If she ran into any of the Digimon that lived on here she wouldn't stand a single chance against them. She shook her head of those thoughts and continued to press on up the mountain.

But, considering she was over half way up and she hadn't seen any signs of any Digimon, she felt a little relieved and lucky.

The young blonde haired girl sighed as the events from today replayed in her mind. If she hadn't had walked over to them and tried to get them to leave, then maybe what followed might not have happened. But then again, Dawn would have probably stormed over to her anyway. "Stubborn Kamiya." She muttered under her breath.

Stacey could clearly remember the look on her father's face when he finally realised it was her. It was like he had been lost for six months and when seeing her face; it was like he'd finally found himself. To be honest, she wasn't expecting that reaction from him. She thought after all she had done, he would start off ranting and firing questions at her like; 'It was you who did all this?' and 'How could you Stacey?'

Maybe she didn't hang around long enough and she'd probably get that scolding if and when she decided to return home. That thought made her glance back and down at the Undead King's base.

She clenched her fists a little at the thought of the Undead King. He had twisted her mind to make out her friends were evil... but then again, she did feel her father wasn't paying attention to her after her mother left.

And at that time, her friends seemed to drift away too. Even though she and Dawn were friends but rarely got on, after her mother left, they were fighting a little more often than usual. And to be honest, Stacey felt a little jealous of Dawn as she had a mother and a father who were still together and always gave her attention. That's why at some points she hated her so much.

The blonde haired girl dragged the sack that contained the Port Stone up a small steep incline before coming to a stop. She spotted a large rock and decided to take a breather.

Sitting down she checked her watch. It was now 3:45am. The sky was still dark and the only light was coming from the continuous flashes of lightning above her. She sighed and stared down at the ground. A distant and unforgettable memory replaying in her mind...

_**Flashback**_

_Four year old __Suteishi__ "Stacey" Ishida was sat leaning against her bedroom door, hugging her knees against her chest. She buried her head and tried not to listen to the constant screams coming from the living room._

_Her parents were fighting again. Her father had returned home late from work for the fifth time this week and her mother wasn't pleased. As soon as he had entered the small apartment she had started yelling at him._

_Stacey had been playing with her toys at the time but once they started fighting, she heard every word, even words she hadn't heard before._

_The little girl got to her feet and peered through the keyhole on her door. She could see directly into the living room. She could see her father bent over the dining table, probably trying to calm himself down whilst her mother continued to yell at him from behind._

_It had been like this for two months now. Matt and his wife had told their little girl they were just going through a rough patch. Rough patches don't last this long do they? There were no signs of it improving and Stacey feared the worst was going to happened._

_She quickly backed away from the door as she saw her mother pick up a small vase. Stacey didn't see it, but she heard the vase smash against the wooden floor before a brief pause and then she heard her parents' bedroom door slam, a few pictures in the little girl's room shook with the force._

_Stacey took a few steps towards the door and reached up to grab the handle. Once she got a grip she slowly turned it and quietly pulled the door open just enough so she could squeeze out into the living room._

_Her father was still in the same position as he was and didn't seem to hear his daughter come out of her room. The broken vase lay shattered on the floor. And this wasn't the first time something had been broken during one of their fights_

_Stacey remained in the doorway before she plucked up the courage to speak. "Daddy?" her voice cracked a little from the fear in her voice._

_Matt immediately stood up straight, tensing up and turned around to face his little girl. He was smiling but Stacey knew it was fake, just for her benefit. _

"_What's wrong?" his little daughter asked, still standing in the doorway. She knew the question would be pointless as her father would give her the same answer as always._

"_Nothing's wrong sweetie. Everything's fine." He hated lying to his daughter. Especially when it was obvious everything wasn't fine. He knew she could hear some of the arguments he and his wife had, like the one moments before._

_She was right. That was the answer he'd always give. She continued to stare at her father. "I'm not stupid Daddy."_

_Matt sighed and was about to speak when the bedroom door opened and his wife walked out, carrying a suitcase and her jacket. _

"_Why don't you just tell her Matt?" she spoke, a little coldly towards him._

_Stacey turned around and looked at the suitcase before looking into her mother's eyes._

_Matt sighed. He walked over to his four year old daughter and bent down to her height. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and placing both hands on her little shoulders. "Stacey... now I don't know how to put this but... as you know me and your mother haven't been getting on lately... and we've decided that we can't live together anymore. We decided to give it another week, but things haven't gotten better."_

_As soon as her father said those words Stacey felt like the world around her had just ended. That was her worst nightmare and it had just come true._

_Matt continued to look into his daughter's wide eyes. "Now we both still love you very much, that's not gonna change just because we're not together anymore."_

_Stacey finally averted her gaze from her father and looked up at her mother behind her. "But where are you going Mommy?" she asked quietly._

_Her mother, Kana, sighed before replying; "I'm going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa Tanaka in Adachi for a while. Just until I find my own place there." _

_Stacey just stared up at her mother. She couldn't believe she was moving that far away from them. She had been to visit her mother's parents before and it was a very long journey to Adachi. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight the tears that were beginning to form._

_**End flashback**_

Stacey clenched her fists in anger. Ever since that fateful day she felt like her parents had ruined her life, especially her father. At the time she felt like he had drove her mother away due to him working long hours.

At some points she felt her parents didn't care for her anymore. Her father was always working and she had gotten a few phone calls from her mother in Adachi but after the first few months, she hadn't heard from her since.

Stacey had felt even more alone then. Whenever her father was working she would be passed between her grandparents, uncle, and Tai and Sora. Sometimes she felt like she spent more time with them than at her own home.

Stacey bent down and picked up a large stone before throwing it over the side of the mountain in frustration and placing her head in her hands...

_**Flashback**_

_Five year old Stacey sat on the floor in the living room, staring up at the telephone that hung on the wall. Her new Digimon partner, Gabumon who she had received that day, was sat by her side, glancing at his human friend every so often._

_It would ring. Any minute now the telephone would ring and Stacey would jump up, answer it and hear her mother's voice on the other end. It was her first birthday without her mother and she was sat patiently waiting for her to call._

_Matt was stood in the kitchen, looking at his daughter from afar. She had been sat there for hours now, waiting. He sighed and muttered to himself: "She's not gonna call... How could you do this to our daughter Kana?"_

_Stacey remained sat there for the rest of her birthday. She only got up to go to the bathroom and eat her meals, any other time she was sat on the floor with Gabumon by her side._

_And it was like that every birthday and Christmas...she would sit there, year after year waiting for her mother to call... but as Stacey grew older the disappointment grew more less each time. She was starting to realise her mother was never going to call._

_**End flashback**_

Stacey then sighed and slowly got up from the rock she was sat on. She now knew, even though she was blind towards it at first, that she had been shutting her friends out of her life after her mother left. Realising her mother didn't care for her made to believe no one else did either, except for Gabumon.

Stacey shivered a little. The jacket she was wearing wasn't that thick and she was already soaked from the rain that showed no sign of stopping. Turning around to grab the sack, her attention was caught by a large hole in the side of the mountain.

At first glance it looked like a cave, but as she stepped closer to it, it looked more like a tunnel. Peering inside, she could see it tunnelled deep into the core of the mountain, possibly coming out of the other side.

"_Hmmm... maybe if I take a short cut through there I'll get off this mountain a lot quicker than going right to the top and back down again." _

Stacey remained still, weighing the possibilities of what might happen if she entered that tunnel. She didn't even know if it did go all the way through to the other side. But it would shelter her from the weather, and not to mention it would be a flat level all the way.

"Okay." She said to herself. "Let's go." She picked up the sack and entered the tunnel. The sounds of the storm outside soon quietened down.

As she walked further into the tunnel, it grew darker. Stacey removed her sunglasses and placed them in her pocket. The only sound that could be heard was her own heavy breathing. As it grew darker, she felt more alone, which wasn't a new feeling.

"Man, I really wish Gabumon was here." She murmured to herself. She missed her best friend. Even though physically he had been with her, he had really been gone for six months after that night when he was turned into the ruthless Garurumon X...

_**Flashback**_

_Stacey stood with her back against the stone wall of the cold room as she watched the hooded figure load up a small syringe. A tool she would later learn to use._

_He tested the syringe a small bit of the liquid squirted out. The metal needle shined in the light from the moon that was escaping in through the small window._

_The mysterious figure gave a sly, twisted grin and turned around to face the young girl and her Digimon partner. He slowly made his way over to them and stopped a few feet in front of them._

_Stacey's eyes were glued on the syringe in his right hand. "W-what's that?" she stuttered a little, starting to feel very uncomfortable._

"_Don't worry my child. This is just a small but powerful dose of the X antibody." He lifted the syringe up a little. His piercing red eyes shifted to the small Gabumon that stood beside his human partner. "Now stand still. You won't feel a thing."_

_With one swift warning, the mysterious figure slammed the needle into Gabumon's neck. The rookie gasped in pain, his eyes widened with the sudden shock. He remained frozen in that position as the fluid was injected into his bloodstream._

_Stacey watched in astonishment as Gabumon's appearance began to change. Firstly his eyes turned a dark red before his whole body began to glow, surrounded by a dark aura. He visibly began to change in size and grew bigger._

_Once the dark light had faded, the young girl saw her partner had now changed into a champion level Digimon. He looked similar to her father's Garurumon... but she knew hers wasn't the same._

"_Say hello to your new Digimon partner, Garurumon X." The hooded being chuckled._

_Stacey finally managed to avert her eyes away from her partner and looked into the eyes of the tall creature in front of her. "What did you do to him?" she demanded, her fists clenched a little._

"_I've made him stronger my child. You want power don't you? Don't you want to be a powerful DigiDestined? Even more powerful than your father?" _

_Stacey didn't stop to think how he knew her father. She was deep in thought about what he had said about power. "Well... yeah..." she murmured._

"_Then with your new Digimon partner, you will be my strongest henchmen. You will help me become the most powerful being on this planet, and you will finally show those so called friends of yours what you are really made of."_

_**End flashback**_

Stacey couldn't believe she had fallen for that. He promised her something and he had gone back on his word. She was blinded and her mind poisoned over the six months by his constant promises of power.

But on that night when she had appeared on the top of Zepp Tokyo and fought her father, she realised she hadn't become stronger like he had promised her. And over the course of the next few weeks, it finally dawned on her that he had tricked her into doing his dirty work...

She now felt she had gotten nowhere over the past six months. She agreed to come to the Digital World to become stronger and yet, now she felt weaker than she first started out.

Heck even the others were getting stronger than her on their own. Their Digimon were digivolving and winning their battles. Yet her Digimon had been given help in the form of the X Antibody and yet when battling the DigiDestined, they were hardly easy battles.

She felt jealous.

That's when Stacey's mind cast back to the thought of Dawn Kamiya. Her friend, but at the same time her born rival. They had known each other since they could remember, but like their fathers; they had their moments when they would argue, sometimes over the silliest things...

_**Flashback**_

"_That's my toy!" a five year old Dawn cried out as she tugged on one arm of her dinosaur toy._

"_But your Mommy said I could keep it!" Stacey simply replied as she tugged on the other arm._

"_No!" Dawn protested. "It's mine!"_

"_But you have lots of toys like that!" she exclaimed.. "Gimme!"_

_Dawn shook her head, her two small pigtails flapping from side to side as she did. "No!" she repeated again, still pulling at the toy. "Its MINE!"_

_The two young girls continued to fight and pull on the toy dinosaur both shouting at each other. But it was too much and the left arm snapped off and Dawn and Stacey suddenly fell backwards onto the floor._

_Dawn sat up and tears appeared in her eyes once she saw the arm missing from her toy. "You broke it!" she cried angrily._

"_That's your fault!" Stacey shot back. "Your Mommy said I could keep it. If you had not taken it back it wouldn't be broke!"_

"_You'll probably try and take my Mommy next too because you don't have one of those either!" Dawn snapped a little thoughtlessly._

_Stacey was visibly hurt by this. She stood up and bolted off with tears in her eyes. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her before sliding down against the door and curling up on the floor, hugging her knees._

_**End flashback**_

She never did get an apology for that comment. Then again, she knew how stubborn Dawn was, along with selfish, thoughtless and rude. Countless time her father always said her and Dawn were like him and Tai, and most of the time he laughed their little squabbles off.

Their fights had never got that physical. They would push each other a little the odd time, but apart from that is was mostly shouting at each other. But sometimes Stacey did feel like punching the Kamiya girl. Like the time with the toy, she could be so insensitive to other people's feelings. Even if it wasn't towards Stacey, she still got angry with Dawn.

Coming to a stop, she decided to take another breather. She sighed and went down to sit on what she thought was a rock. But as she made contact, there was a sudden yelp from underneath her.

"Ahhhh!" Stacey leapt up and jumped a few feet back away from where she had sat down. She squinted in the dark to see something move and dart behind a large boulder. "Who's there?" She demanded. "C'mon show yourself!"

A quiet whimper was heard and she saw the creature move in the darkness and fully show itself.

Stacey squinted more at the shape that was moving. It looked familiar. "Uhhh... Agumon?"

"No." The little creature murmured. "I'm SnowAgumon. Even though we look similar, we SnowAgumons are very different from the usual Agumons you see." He replied quietly, still a little scared.

Stacey stared at the rookie in amazement. She had never seen another kind of Agumon before. Now her eyes had adjusted to the darkness she saw the Agumon had a white colour to it. "What're you doing in here? Apart from scaring me half to death!" she snapped a little.

SnowAgumon quivered a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He spoke. "I've been hiding in here since I got separated from my family. Please don't hurt me; you just startled me that's all. I didn't expect someone to use me as chair." He started to ramble a little.

Stacey sighed and folded her arms. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Why are you hiding in here anyway? It's dangerous."

SnowAgumon stepped out from the rock he was half hiding behind. "If it's so dangerous up here, why are you in here alone too?" he quizzed her.

Stacey huffed and crossed her arms. "That's none of your damn business!" she snapped. "Listen, do you know a way out of here?" she asked, wanting to end the conversation quickly.

SnowAgumon nodded. "Yes. This tunnel leads right out to the other side of the mountain. Then it's just a short walk down the other side and through the forest." He pointed to the direction Stacey was heading.

The blonde haired girl smiled. "I knew it." She muttered to herself. "Well, thanks for the help." She picked up the sack and continued with her journey.

"Wait!" SnowAgumon piped up. Stacey stopped in her tracks with along sigh. "Why do you want to go in that direction? That leads you to the forest, which will then take you into the desert land that is area 66."

"Because that's where I'm going." Stacey replied bluntly before moving once more.

SnowAgumon hurried after the blonde haired girl. "You're going to area 66? But that place is dangerous! Even more so now the Port Stone has been stolen. There are guards surrounding that base 24/7." He commented.

"Look, it's none of your business why I'm going there, got it?!" Stacey snapped, glancing at him for a quick second before speeding up her pace.

SnowAgumon slowed down a little so he was right behind the girl and the large sack she was carrying. He eyed it for a while before he gawped up at her. "You have the Port Stone!" he exclaimed.

Stacey couldn't help but crack a smile, but she kept it hidden from the rookie behind her. "Well you're certainly smarter than another Agumon I know." She commented.

"Why do you have the Port Stone? Were you the one that stole it? How did you do it?!" the white rookie began to question her.

"I did not steal it!" Stacey exclaimed angrily. "I'm just returning this stupid thing okay?! And believe me I can't wait to get this off my back... literally!"

"You do realise once you return it the guards will kill you whether you stole it or not. Word has it they've been ordered to destroy anyone who comes within yards of the base. You've got no chance." SnowAgumon explained.

Stacey sighed. It was just her luck to be stuck with the rookie Digimon and it seemed like he wasn't going to leave her alone any time soon. She looked ahead and could see the small light at the end of the tunnel. "I don't care right now to be honest. Once I get this stupid jewel back to its rightful place, then the portals will open back up and my dumb father and friends can go back home and leave me alone." She muttered a little harshly.

"Why would you want your friends and family to leave you alone? Aren't you going back home with them?" SnowAgumon asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"No way! Why should I? They don't care about me at all! When I needed them the most they just abandoned me. I'll be better off without them and staying here!" she started to pour out.

"Is that why you are all alone here?" the rookie asked, quickening his pace so he was walking next to the girl. "Legend has it humans who enter the Digital World are always accompanied by their partner Digimon... how come that's different in your case?"

Stacey sighed quietly. "It's a long story." She muttered under her breath.

SnowAgumon looked up at her. "We've got plenty of time. I wanna know why you want to be alone so much. Being alone is so... well lonely." He commented.

Stacey gripped the sack tighter. "If you've lived the life I have you'd want to be alone too! Trust me; being alone is so much better. There is no one to tell you what to do, no one can let you down and you can live your own life the way you want without anyone ruining it! Believe me, six months living here is so much better."

SnowAgumon gave her a confused look. "But surely a happy life with friends and family is better. I've been stuck on this mountain for two weeks and been separated from my family and it almost drove me crazy. I can't see how a lifetime of that can be good."

"Well." Stacey began. "My mother left when I was four and my father works constantly. My friends don't seem to give a damn about me and don't even stick up for me when I get bullied by other kids. So if that is so much better than being alone, then please tell me." She explained a little spitefully.

SnowAgumon, who was trailing behind her, gave her a sympathetic look. "Gee I'm sorry... But how did you end up coming here? The portals to this world and earth have been locked until only about a month ago." he asked.

Stacey took in a deep breath as her mind cast back to that dark cold night...

_**Flashback**_

_It was close to eight thirty in the evening. It was a warm August night and the sun was still setting in the sky, giving the clouds a pink, orangey look. Children were still out playing, enjoying their summer vacation as much as they could._

_Stacey entered the park through the main south gate, with her Digimon partner Gabumon by her side. She had just left the train station after visiting her grandfather in the city centre and was heading home to the small apartment she lived in with her father._

_The two friends followed the main path that would lead them through the middle of the park. Children were playing around them, with a large group of boys playing soccer on the grass. None of them seemed to notice Gabumon._

_Stacey glanced at them as she walked past. She recognised one of them as Dan, his goggles shimmering in the setting sun's light. She quickened her pace a little as she wanted to go by unnoticed._

"_Hey look its Outcast Ishida!" one of the boys taunted, as he pointed at Stacey and laughed. The rest of the boys chuckled._

_Stacey paused for a second. She had endured this kind of teasing from other children most of her elementary school life. She'd never interact with any of the others. During lunch breaks she would sit by herself in the corner whilst the others would laugh and joke together. In class she would sit at the back and keep her head down._

_So after a while, the other kids had picked up on this and bullied her. But she was used t it now. She sighed before continuing her way along the path, ignoring the laughter from the group of boys. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dan staring at her._

_Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and rain began to fall from the clouds that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The boys moaned and quickly picked up their things._

_One of them picked up the soccer ball and turned to the goggle boy. "Come on Dan; don't waste your time on her."_

"_Yeah, all she does is dress up that stupid dog of hers, it's the only friend she's got!" another one added with a smirk as the small group ran off laughing._

_Dan sighed, still looking at the blonde haired girl. If only he could tell his friends what Gabumon really was. He knew the rookie was itching to teach them a lesson. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought otherwise and turned around, heading in the direction of his friends._

_Stacey caught a glimpse of him leaving and felt a little hurt. He hadn't even stuck up for her and it made her think whether or not he really was her friend..._

"_Don't listen to them Stacey, they don't understand you!" Gabumon protested, seeing the glimpse of hurt in his partner's eyes. _

"_No one does Gabumon." She muttered._

_**End Flashback**_

"Maybe the Undead King was right..." Stacey muttered to herself as she recalled that night. "If they were my friends they'd stick up for me... but it looks like they're too embarrassed to let others know they know me."

SnowAgumon gasped. "The Undead King?!" he exclaimed. "You know him? How did you ever get mixed up with that creep! He's been terrorising the Digital World since he first appeared!"

Stacey continued to stare ahead, the events from that night still playing in her mind...

_**Flashback**_

_Stacey and Gabumon continued to walk in silence. But as they did, the ground began to shake ever so slightly. The two friends came to a halt and Stacey glanced down at the small puddle of water that was forming on the ground._

_Ripples would appear in the puddle every few seconds before disappearing and then forming again. All that could be heard was the pounding noise of what seemed like footsteps growing ever so closer._

_But whatever owned those footsteps sounded big... really big. There was a huge bolt of lightning which struck the ground, meters away from Stacey and Gabumon._

_They shielded themselves as best as they could, but as the lightning hit the ground, a thunderous roar echoed across the park._

_Stacey opened her eyes and looked up, gawping at the sight before her. Standing right in front of her and Gabumon was a Tuskmon._

_He was a large, green Digimon that resembled a T-rex and had huge black and red horns coming out from his back and curling over. _

_The two friends were frozen on the spot, staring up at Tuskmon before them. Digimon hadn't appeared in the real world for 25 years, apart from the exception of the DigiDestineds' Digimon, so how did he get here?_

"_Let's get out of here Gabumon." She muttered, taking one step back away from the monster._

_Seeing they were about to run, Tuskmon roared and with one swift move he spun around, swinging his tail around squatting Stacey and Gabumon like flies._

"_Ahhh!" both friends were thrown back and hit their backs against a tree trunk before collapsing to the ground. Stacey, a little winded from the attack, tried to push herself up from the soggy and muddy ground._

_Gabumon staggered to his feet. He was about to attack when Tuskmon smacked him against the trunk with the back of his hand. The little rookie moaned and collapsed in a heap next to his human partner. _

"_Gabumon!" Stacey exclaimed as she forced herself up and crawled over to her motionless partner Digimon. She cradled him in her arms and he let out a soft groan._

_The two attacks had taken him completely by surprise; it had winded and weakened him._

_Tuskmon took two stomps towards the two friends and towered over them. He growled as he opened his mouth and Stacey looked up, seeing the fireball forming at the back of his mouth._

_The blonde haired girl's eyes widened as she knew what was coming next... this was the end..._

_Then suddenly, out of nowhere, something flew past Stacey and Gabumon from behind in a black blur. Whatever it was, jumped up and formed a large ball of black energy in the palm of his hand and released it with sheer force._

_The energy ball struck Tuskmon head on in the face and his painful wail echoed across the park before he burst into tiny pieces of data._

_The unknown figure landed gracefully back on the ground, his back facing the young girl and her Gabumon._

"_Uhhh... thanks." Stacey said, getting to her feet and helping Gabumon up at the same time. She stared at the figure in front of her who still had his back to her. "I owe you my life."_

"_Don't mention it my child." He spoke, a slight chill to his voice._

_Shivers ran down the blonde haired girl's spine as he uttered those words. She watched as he slowly turned around to face her. She gasped and backed up a couple of paces as all she could see were two blood red eyes looking at her. The rest of his face was shrouded in darkness from the hood he was wearing._

"_Don't be scared my dear." He spoke one more as he walked towards her. "I'm here to help you, in more ways than just saving your life from Tuskmon there."_

"_Help me? What do you mean?" Stacey questioned._

"_I don't like the look of this Stacey." Gabumon muttered to her, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the newcomer._

"_I know how lonely you have been lately, even with your Digimon partner." His eyes showed a disappointed look at Gabumon._

"_You don't know anything about Stacey, so just back off!" Gabumon threatened as the mysterious figure took another step forward, but Stacey was intrigued._

"_I know more than you think." The figure spoke his eyes fixed on Stacey. "I can make your life so much better. Come back with me... to the Digital World." _

_Stacey took a step back in awe. "Wha... the Digital World?" she murmured._

_The dark figure began to pace in circles around her. "There you can forget all your problems on earth. No one cares about you here. Your mother left you, your family and friends don't pay attention to your needs. Why, just before they didn't even stick up for you when others bully you."_

_Stacey didn't even seem to care that he had been watching her moments before. Her mind was in deep thought about what he was telling her. It was all true. No one cared for her, apart from Gabumon. Her family and friends had deserted her, which resulted in her being bullied for becoming such a loner. All this had started because of them. It was their fault she was so miserable. "What... what happens if I go to the Digital World with you?" she spoke quietly._

_The mysterious figure smiled. "There all your problems will be forgotten. Never will you have to put up with the taunting from other children; you can live how you want and someday, get revenge on those pathetic friends of yours."_

_It sounded so tempting. In the Digital World there would be no school, no kids teasing her and certainly no let downs from her parents._

"_Of course... for saving your life, I would like something in return." _

_Gabumon eyed him suspiciously. "I should have known there would be a catch." _

_Stacey sighed. "Go on."_

"_Agreeing to come to the Digital World with me, you must obey my orders. I have... a few things that need to be taken care of. And you are the right person for the job. Now, don't worry. It won't be forever, just a little while until you have returned the favour for me sparing your life."_

_Stacey stared down at the ground in deep thought. Maybe this was the answer to her problems. No one knew her in the Digital World... she could live so much better there. She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated a little before finally replying. "I'll do it."_

_Gabumon looked up at his human partner with a worried look. "Stacey... do you know what you're doing?"_

"_No one cares for me here Gabumon, expect for you. Going to the Digital World would be perfect for me. So I'll have to do a little work to repay my debt, it'll be worth it."_

_The hooded figure smiled. "Excellent. You've chosen wisely child." He then extended his hand outwards towards her. "Now, give me your digivice." He commanded._

_Stacey put her hand onto her silver D-Power that was clipped to her belt. "Huh? Why?" she asked._

"_You do not need that little useless tool." The figure put his left and in his cloak pocket and pulled out something. It was a digivice. The exact same model as Stacey's, except it was completely black with white buttons. And just underneath the screen was a small white X shape. "This digivice is far more powerful than the one you possess right now. It'll help you and your Digimon become more powerful."_

_Stacey hesitated a little before unclipping her silver one and slowly handing it to him._

_As soon as the digivice was in his hand he simply threw it to the ground effortlessly. It bounced a little before disappearing underneath a thorn bush._

_Stacey gazed up at the new black digivice that was being offered to her. She slowly extended her hand out and took it. _

_As soon as her hand made contact, the scenery suddenly changed around them. The trees and plants from the park disappeared and they found themselves in the middle of a dusty desert landscape. In the distance Stacey could see a towering mountain with storm clouds at the peak, and below was a tall dark castle-type building._

"_Welcome to the Digital World my dear."_

_Stacey glanced around at her new surroundings... the place she would now call her home..._

_**End Flashback**_

"And you were that stupid to believe him?" SnowAgumon questioned her. "Everyone knows the Undead King is the master of tricks and manipulation. He uses it to gain power over everyone. And you were stupid enough to fall into his trap."

As he continued to ramble on, the two had now reached the end of the tunnel and were met with the morning sun that was slowly rising in the east.

Stacey gazed ahead to her destination before glaring down at the rookie beside her. SnowAgumon were the same as ordinary Agumon in one way, they always spoke their mind before thinking otherwise. "Why are you tagging along again?" She muttered, averting her gaze from him.

"Well, if you're heading to Area 66, you'll need help. The road to the base is a dangerous one." SnowAgumon commented.

"I don't need an escort; I can do fine by myself! So just scram!" Stacey snapped.

"If a Digimon attacks you, you'll have no chance against it."

Stacey clenched her fists. "Like a puny rookie like you is gonna protect me. You couldn't protect a fly." She glanced behind to see him staring at her with a look that clearly said he wasn't going anywhere. "Alright fine!" she huffed. "You can tag along."

SnowAgumon smiled knowing he had won that small battle as they began to walk down the remainder of the mountain. "You know you should really lighten up and open up more to people. From what I've heard you have got a lot issues."

Stacey's face scrunched up angrily. "Hey I might not be able to release attacks like Digimon but I can sure as hell punch!" she threatened.

SnowAgumon just smirked. "What? I'm just stating a fact. Maybe you wouldn't be so alone and in this mess if you confided in your friends and family more, oh and dropped the attitude."

"If you wanna carry on tagging along you better shut up!"

"See? That's the kind of attitude I'm talking about."

"I'm warning you!"

The human and Digimon continued to bicker at each other as they disappear down the path of the mountain, leaving the raging storm at the top behind...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *


	12. Ep12: Attack of the X Army

**_Again almost a month since my last update. I'm terrible heh. Usually I have a few chapters already written up in advance but I've kinda caught up as I've been busy with work etc. So I'm gonna have to try and get ahead again so I'm not feeling I need to rush each chapter to get it uploaded. I see quite a few liked SnowAgumon in the last chapter To be honest, when I went through re-writing chapter 11 I was actually thinking of cutting him out, but I'm glad I didnt._**

**_Anyway, thanks again for the reviews _**

_**Sithking Zero: **Heh I enjoyed writing the bits with SnowAgumon. Yeah, I thought it would be good to show Stacey's past and show why she's angry and miserable. I've not thought about SnowAgumon being her new partner... what do you think?  
**Phillip Clark: **Thanks I only thought there was just the ToyAgumon at first. But then I came across SnowAgumon and I thought I have to use him heh. Your idea is good btw! Margaret and MJ are quite good friends but maybe as it gets closer to the wedding they start to feel that their dad/mom are being replaced..  
**Sync The Dragon Tempest: **I thinking about that. Maybe SnowAgumon will be her new partner, I'll have to think about that one.  
**Fruitloop Trooper: **SnowAgumon will play a big part in whats to come. I don't want to say anymore incase I ruin it for people hehe.  
**Amethyst-Love: **Hehe, they're just like their fathers in everyway possible!  
**xazavier009: **Thanks!  
**Sightbent: **Thank you. Yeah, even though they annoy each other to bits heh!  
**RainbowSprinkle: **Yeah Stacey's starting to realise it's all her fault. But don't worry, she'll fix everything eventually!_

* * *

**Digimon 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 12: "Attack of the X Army"**

_**.:Tropical Jungle, Digital World:**_

Dawn was sat on top of Greymon's head, just behind his front horn with her mini telescope held up to her right eye. She was scanning the area as she and the others travelled through the forest. Her new goggles were resting loosely around her neck.

Her Agumon was sat directly behind her, whilst her father, Margaret and Gatomon were sat just behind Greymon's head on the back of his shoulders.

The rest were following behind with Davis, Dan and his partner riding on ExVeemon and Matt, Jonathon and Tentomon were bringing up the rear travelling on Garurumon.

It was 6:30am and the sky was clear with the sun still rising ever so slowly in the east. The air was crisp like a cold winter morning and the plants and grass had small droplets of dew on them, giving them a glistening effect.

Tai stretched his arms out and yawned loudly, breaking the long silence that had lingered amongst the group.

Margaret glanced over at her uncle who was sat on Greymon's right shoulder. She giggled a little at how tired he looked. "Don't fall asleep Uncle Tai or you might fall off."

Tai yawned once more before replying; "I'm not used to waking up this early. The only six o'clock I see is in the evening."

"Mom's lost count how many times he's slept in for work and she's had to drag him outta bed." Dawn commented from the top of Greymon's head as she continued to peer through her mini telescope.

Tai glared up at his daughter. "And I've lost count how many times _we've _had to drag _you _out of bed to get ready for school."

Dawn scoffed. "Dad, I've told you loads of times, my sleep is more important than stupid school."

"Like father, like daughter." Greymon commented, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hey she makes up for the lack of sleep in the morning by snoozing through math class." Margaret giggled.

Dawn put down her mini telescope for a few second and turned to face her older cousin. "Well if Mrs Sato is gonna bore us to death with math problems I might as well do something useful like catch up on my sleep." She turned to face front and brought her telescope back up to her eye. "I swear she could cure people with insomnia with her classes."

Everyone laughed and Tai couldn't help but smile at his ten year old daughter. She had the same attitude about school as he had when he was her age.

Matt sighed. He was the only one who wasn't joining in on the fun. His mind was too occupied with his daughter. She was out there somewhere... and he was doing nothing to find her right now. He lifted his head up and spoke; "So where exactly are we heading?" he asked.

"Some place where there's food." Tai replied.

"You just ate less than an hour ago!" Matt exclaimed.

Tai turned around to look back at the blonde haired man. "And you're point is?" he asked. When Matt just sighed he spoke again; "C'mon Matt it's best to keep our energy topped up at all time. We never know when Garurumon X or any other bad Digimon is gonna strike."

Matt shook his head. "We all had a big breakfast; surely you can't be hungry already? And won't having our Digimon at the champion level waste energy?" He questioned. "Shouldn't it be best to have them at the rookie level where they are using less energy as possible?"

"Relax Matt. This way we can cover more ground. And the Digimon feel fine, right Greymon?" Tai said, patting the side of the dinosaur's head gently.

"I still feel as fresh as a daisy." The champion Digimon replied in his gruff voice.

Matt folded his arms. "I still think we should be doing something a bit more important than just satisfying your stomach Tai. Whoever kidnapped my daughter is going to be a threat to the Digital World. It might not be a big threat right now but we should find out as much as we can while we're stuck here. This is not a vacation."

Davis looked ahead at Tai. "He has got a point. Also, if we found Stacey she could help us. She's spent six months with this creep. Surely she would know everything that's been going on."

"Exactly. She's all alone out there somewhere and could get into trouble with no Digimon partner. How would you feel Tai, if you lost Dawn for six months and knew she was wandering around the Digital World alone?" Matt questioned, looking up at the brown haired man.

Tai glanced up at his daughter who seemed too engrossed in looking through her mini telescope to even realise her name was mentioned. "I know what you're getting at Matt." He turned back to face the bearer of Friendship. "But you saw the way she reacted when we found out it was her. She ran away. She's not ready to come back yet. If she was, she would have ran straight to you the moment we saw her on top of Zepp Tokyo that night."

Matt sighed and lowered his head. "I know but... I can't stop thinking about her. Yesterday was the first time I've seen her in six months, properly. I've missed her like crazy and I just want to find her and bring her home where she belongs!" he cried out in frustration.

Jonathon looked up at the middle aged man sat in front of him. "Don't worry Mr Ishida. Stacey will be fine. If you ask me, all this time spent in the Digital World has probably toughened her up. She will be able to take care of herself. If she's survived this long with no real partner then she can survive some more."

Matt sighed and lowered his head. "I hope so Jonathon." He murmured under his breath.

* * *

_**.:Native Forest, Digital World:.**_

"So then the last thing I remember was these huge boulders crashing down on me inside that tunnel. The next thing I knew when I woke up was my family had disappeared and I was all alone up there." SnowAgumon rambled on as he and Stacey walked through the forest.

Stacey, who was leading, rolled her eyes. "No wonder your family left. You'd talk them to death." She muttered.

The human and Digimon were walking through the darkest part of the Native forest. This forest was the largest in the Digital World and spread across most of File Island.

SnowAgumon trailed behind the sack that was being dragged across the ground. "Hey you've told me your past. Now I'm telling you mine."

Stacey sighed. "You asked to hear my lousy past. I didn't ask to hear yours." She replied.

"Well maybe if you did hear someone else's life you might realise you're not the only one with problems."

Stacey clenched her fists which resulted in SnowAgumon smirking a little. "Listen, I know I'm not the only one with problems. The whole world is full of them. I just don't like listening to others moan about their issues." She said, her eyes fixed firmly in front.

"Then maybe that's your main problem." SnowAgumon replied with a sigh. "It seems after your mother left you shut all your issues inside. Maybe because she was the one that you went to when you had a problem and once she had gone you-"

"What are you some kind of shrink?" Stacey interrupted him, with sarcasm in her voice.

SnowAgumon crossed his arms and stopped walking. "You know, I'm not gonna talk to you anymore if you keep interrupting. I'm trying to help."

Stacey smirked. "Finally, my prayers have been answered." She mocked with a small laugh.

SnowAgumon just huffed and continued walking, quickening his pace to catch up with the ten year old girl. He carried on frowning until a small smile spread across his white face. "You know, just imagine if we were partners."

Stacey scoffed a laugh at the thought. "We'd end up fighting each other, not our enemies."

The little rookie laughed as he walked beside the human girl. "Yeah... We'd drive each other crazy."

They both laughed a little before silence hung in the air between them. They walked for a while without saying a word.

SnowAgumon glanced up at Stacey, seeing the hurtful look in her two icy blue eyes. "You miss him... don't you?" he spoke, breaking the quietness.

Stacey admitted a sigh and nodded. "It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have agreed to come to this stupid place. Gabumon had his suspicions, but I didn't listen to him."

SnowAgumon's eyes focused on the ground. "We all make mistakes; some bigger than others. But you can't beat yourself up about it. At least you've broken free from that horrible place."

Stacey sighed. "I guess so. But Gabumon was the only true friend I really had. He understood me; he even knew what I was thinking. Our friendship was the most important thing to me and I threw it away carelessly without a second thought."

"You can still make up for it." SnowAgumon smiled a little.

The blonde haired girl scoffed. "Oh yeah? Like how?" she questioned him.

"Your other friends are still out there somewhere, including your father. It's not too late to go back and help by rejoining them. Maybe that will help bring Gabumon back."

Stacey glanced at the white Digimon to her right. She let out a long sigh. "I... I can't." She stuttered a little. "You may think it's not too late but I do." She muttered. "All I'm doing is returning the Port 

Stone to allow them to go home. That's the only help I'm giving them." She sped off in front, clutching the brown sack a little tighter.

SnowAgumon sighed sadly before running to catch up with her. _"If only she wasn't so stubborn to realise it's not too late to fix all this."_

* * *

_**.:Tropical Jungle, Digital World:.**_

Garurumon X stamped his paw down on a small red flower, crushing it underneath his weight before continuing on his way.

Behind him was his army of Digimon. They were Digimon that had been infected with the X Antibody. And behind them was a path of destruction that they had left behind.

His small army consisted of Allomon X, Dobermon X, Monochromon X and Starmon X. They were all champion Digimon, but with the X antibody running through their system they were a little bit stronger than the average champion Digimon.

Garurumon X snarled under his breath as he scanned the area. "Those brats have to be around here somewhere. I can smell it." He muttered to himself. "They have obviously fled the Native Forest as they knew I'd know their whereabouts."

Starmon walked a little ahead of Garurumon X, who had paused for a second. "Look here." He commented, pointing to the ground. "Footprints, they're big ones too."

Garurumon X walked up and studied the dents in the soft soil. He smiled. "Good. We're heading in the right direction. How careless of them to leave a trail for us."

Monochromon X sharpened his extremely large horn that was shaped like a knife, against a thick tree trunk. "Can we hurry up and find them? I'm itching to pound someone." He growled.

Garurumon X turned to face his small army. "Patients Monochromon X. Just remember, when we do find the DigiDestined, the Undead King wants them all dead. Those are our orders so show them no mercy. And also remember; leave that little brat to me. She's the one who caused the master's plan to slowly fall apart so I want to have the pleasure of destroying her as painfully as possible." He smiled a sickening grin.

* * *

_**.:Native Forest, Digital World:.**_

Stacey and SnowAgumon came to a stop as they exited the edge of the forest. Ahead of them was an endless stretch of flat, dusty desert land. In the distance the ground seemed to incline a little before stopping.

"Well we're almost there." SnowAgumon spoke up. "Just after that incline, the Area 66 base is situated below. He then sighed sadly, shuffling his feet against the dirt on the ground. "I, Uhh... guess when you get rid of the Port Stone; you won't need my help anymore."

Stacey smiled a little at the hint of sadness in his voice before they continued on their journey. "Oh I don't know..." she smirked. "I suppose I could help you out like you helped me and take you back home. That is if you will shut up and stop babbling on." She added mockingly.

SnowAgumon glared at her. "I actually thought you were gonna be nice to me then until that last comment." He huffed. "I guess you'll never change."

"Hey I was only kidding... like I'm gonna help you get home." She joked again.

SnowAgumon was about ready to explode in a fit of rage until the blonde haired girl cut him off;

"Kidding again! Geez. But seriously, to repay the favour I'll make sure you get back to your home in the Freezeland okay?" Stacey replied.

The little rookie eyed her suspiciously. "You serious? You'd really help me?" he asked.

Stacey sighed and held out her hand as she continued to walk. "Wanna shake on it? Then I can't go back on my word."

SnowAgumon smiled and placed his hand in hers before they shook on it. "Deal." The two friends began to climb the small incline that would lead them closer to the Area 66 base. "You know, considering we get on each other's nerves a lot, we make quite a team."

The blonde haired girl couldn't help but crack a smile. "We do don't we? In a kind of weird, annoying sort of way. "

The white Digimon sighed and shook his head. "You always can't resist cracking a few sarcastic jokes now and then can you?"

The human and Digimon reached the top of the small incline. Stacey hauled the sack up and placed it down beside her feet before gazing down at the scenery in front of her.

Down below was the centre of Area 66. There was a steep incline that lead down to where the base was. But boulders and sharp rocks blocked the way down from where Stacey and SnowAgumon were stood.

Stacey bent down and squinted and could see there were Digimon guards surrounding the entire base, with more patrolling the grounds inside. She sighed. "There is no way we're gonna get past them."

She watched as she saw Centarumon exit the main gate of the base and talk to one of the guards. She had heard from the Undead King that after Gennai had been killed Centarumon was taking over what duties he had, and this was one of them.

"If we approach, they'll attack us. They've been given orders to destroy anyone who comes near. Even stood here we're in a dangerous position." SnowAgumon commented.

Stacey shifted herself so she was behind the large sack that contained the Port Stone. "That's it. I'm just gonna roll this damn thing down the hill." She said.

SnowAgumon glanced at her. "Are you sure that will work? Here." He paused as he stepped on his tiptoes and tightened the top of the sack. "Make sure it's secure enough."

Stacey pushed the sack a little close to the edge. "Okay. As soon as we see they've noticed, we'll make a run for it back into the forest. They'll bound to come up here and search for us."

SnowAgumon nodded and watched as she put both hands on the sack and began to push it slowly closer to the edge of the small cliff. As soon as most of its weight was over the edge, the Port Stone suddenly disappeared from sight as it fell.

It rolled and tumbled down, hitting large boulders and rocks on the way down, which threw it off course a little at times. A trail of dust was left behind as it continued to roll.

Centarumon's head jerked to the right and he saw a large object land in a cloud of dust at the foot of the small cliff. "Guards! Follow me!" he commanded.

He galloped over to where the dust was starting to clear, with two Tankmon behind him, their firearms at the ready. "Ready..." he muttered. But once the dust settled, Centarumon held his hand up to signal them to hold their fire.

"It could be a bomb sir." One of the Tankmon spoke. "I suggest we take extra precautions."

"Yes it could be the Port Stone thief returning again to destroy the base." The other guard said.

Centarumon took a step closer to the dirty sack, eyeing it suspiciously. He didn't say a word as he took one more step forward and extended his hand outwards, gripping the top and with one swift move he pulled it open.

The horse Digimon gawped in awe at what was in the sack as the bright light from the jewel escaped from its dark enclose. "The... the Port Stone... but how?" he gasped, still staring at it. He looked up to where the sack had fallen from before sprinting up the steep hill, leaving the guards with the Port Stone.

Upon arriving at the top, he scanned the area. No one was about. He looked down at the forest but there was no sign of life on the outskirts. He double checked the area once more before turning around and glancing down at the Port Stone.

"_Something odd is happening out there... whether it's good or bad I have no idea."_

* * *

_**.:Izzy's Research Lab, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Izzy was leant back in his chair, fast asleep. For the past two nights he had had probably about five hours sleep altogether. The rest of the time he had been working around the clock trying to figure out how to re-open the portals.

But all the work had finally caught up with him and he had dozed off in front of his computer with a half empty cup of coffee beside the keyboard.

Jim and Haruhiko were currently in the small kitchen, preparing more drinks. They had lost count of how many they had made.

Haruhiko was slowly stirring his coffee with a small spoon, lost in his own thoughts.

Jim took a sip of his drink before looking at the older man. "Hey you okay?" he asked.

Haruhiko sighed and put his spoon down on the counter top. "I will be once my granddaughter returns home safely." He commented. "Every time Dawn, or my daughter, or Tai step foot in that world I get worried. We've seen what these monsters are capable of. I know they haven't had any major accidents so far but it's just a matter of time before one of them isn't careful."

Jim nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. Now the Digital World is open my brother is finally going ahead with his plans to open up his own hospital there. He'll be working there every day and who knows what kind of dangers he'll face being there more often."

Haruhiko took a small sip of his coffee. "I never thought in a millions years that my daughter would end up involved in something like this. Heck, I never thought there was another world out there full of monsters..." he laughed a little. "Sounds like something from a child's imagination." He took another sip of his drink.

_Beep, Beep... Beep, Beep._

"Guys!" Izzy's voice suddenly yelled from the main computer lab, startling them a little.

The two men walked out of the kitchen, both holding their cups of coffee. "What is it Izzy?" Jim asked.

Izzy was gawping at the screen. "The Portals... they're back open!" he exclaimed, totally bewildered.

"Wha...? But how?" Jim asked as he and Haruhiko walked over to the computer and gazed over the man's shoulder.

"I finally got an email from Centarumon explaining why the portals had closed last night. He said the Port Stone, a jewel that is the key to the portals being open, had been stolen and they had no idea who had done it. I'm guessing the Port Stone has been found and returned since the portals have re-opened. There is no other way the portals can open up again with out it."

Haruhiko stood up straight. "Let's call Tai and the others and tell them they can finally come home. Can you pin point their location Izzy?"

Izzy nodded as he typed away on his keyboard. "Already on it... there!" a small red dot appeared on the map of the Digital World. "By my calculations I say they're about two miles away from a portal. All I have to do is locate that portal and set its destination for here."

Jim watched his colleague at work. He looked at the map on the screen. "Those blue dots represent portals right? That means there is only that one closest to them. The rest are miles and miles away."

Izzy nodded. "Exactly. If something happens to that portal, then it'll take them days and days to get to the next nearest one. By then who knows what else might happen there."

* * *

_**.:Tropical Jungle, Digital World:.**_

"Argh!" Allomon X sliced the top of a bush off with his claws and watched the small leaves float to the ground.

Garurumon X, who was leading the group, stopped walking and turned to face his army and narrowed his eyes. "How many times have I told you to keep quiet? Those fools will hear us if you keep it up."

"I'm gettin' bored!" Allomon X snarled impatiently. "I just wanna find those DigiDestined and rip them to shreds!"

Monochromon X nodded in agreement. "I'm getting sick and tired of destroying plants all day. I want to kill something that will feel the pain."

Dobermon X was sniffing the ground as he headed a little further ahead of the group. He inhaled the scent from the ground and lifted his head up. "I smell champion Digimon." He muttered in his gruff voice. "They're close."

Garurumon X smiled slyly. "Well it looks like you may get your wish you two." He averted his gaze to Allomon X and Monochromon X before turning back to the dog Digimon. "Can you find out which way they're heading?" he demanded.

Dobermon X sniffed the soil once more. "By the smell of it... they're heading north west towards the High Falls."

Starmon X perked up a little. "High Falls huh? Isn't there a portal to earth situated there? They are probably heading towards that."

Garurumon growled under his breath. "Then we must stop them before they escape to their home. The master wouldn't like it if they got away..." he then smiled. "I know a short cut to High Falls. We will beat them there and corner them off. There will be no escaping from there."

* * *

_**.:High Falls, Tropical Jungle, Digital World:.**_

"That's great news Iz'" Tai grinned as he spoke to his friend over his D-phone. "So the portal's just at the top of High Falls huh? Great! We should be home in no time."

"I'll take it the portals are open once again." Greymon commented.

Tai nodded. "Yeah, Izzy just said they opened up about fifteen minutes ago. He's located the nearest one which is about a mile up hill in this direction at the top of High Falls. He's programmed it so it'll transport us right into his lab."

"Is that the nearest one around here?" Davis asked, from the shoulder of ExVeemon.

"Yeah, apparently it's the only one around here for miles. So if anything happens to it, it'll take us days at least to reach the next closest one." The bearer of Courage replied.

"Then we better get up this hill fast." Greymon added as he quickened his strides, breaking away from the group as the incline of the hill began to increase.

"What's the rush?" Garurumon gruffly commented. "He'll only be exhausted when he gets to the top. Let's take our time."

Everyone chuckled quietly as the two champion Digimon began their climb up the hill.

Greymon was nearing the top, and the sound of the waterfall at the peak of High Falls could be heard getting louder. He slowed his pace down as the incline began to flatten out a little.

At the top there were two rocky walls that were just a little higher than Greymon on either side, like a small but deep trench, leaving a grovel covered path straight ahead to the edge of the cliff, where down below was the raging rapids of the river. On top of the walls were grass, plants and trees that hung over.

Dawn was peering through her mini telescope, gazing up at the sky. She spotted a group of Flymon soaring above. She watched them buzz over head before disappearing into the distance. She turned back around to concentrate on what was in front. But as she did, all she could see was two balls of orange energy hurtling towards them.

"..." it all happened so fast, Dawn didn't even have time to react. The two attacks slammed into Greymon's chest and head.

"Yahh!" Tai, Dawn, Margaret and their two Digimon were thrown from Greymon as the dinosaur lost his balance. Tai landed painfully on his back with Margaret and Gatomon falling beside him, before Dawn and Agumon crash landed just in front of them.

"Tai!" Davis yelled as ExVeemon and Garurumon ran to catch up. As soon as they reached their fallen friends, Davis jumped down off his Digimon's shoulder. "What the hell happened?" he exclaimed.

Gatomon leaped to her feet. "We're under attack!" she exclaimed.

"Well, well. We meet again." A voice chuckled from above.

The DigiDestined all looked up to see Garurumon X perched on top of the left rocky wall. He had emerged from the trees and paused at the edge of the small drop.

"I must say I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." He added, tauntingly.

Dan clenched his fists. "You've made a big mistake coming back. This time we're not gonna let you run away, we're gonna kick your butt!"

Garurumon X simply smiled. "I may have returned but I have no intention of running away again. This time I'm here to finish the job, and I brought a little company too."

Each of the DigiDestined gazed around as one by one, the four members of Garurumon X's army appeared above them. Starmon X and Dobermon X emerged and stood either side of their leader, whilst Monochromon X and Allomon X stood out from amongst the trees on the opposite wall.

"We're surrounded!" Margaret cried taking a step back, closer to her uncle.

Tai studied each member of the X army before turning his attention to Garurumon X. "How did you know we were here?" he asked.

Starmon X burst out laughing. "You were stupid enough to leave footprints behind a few miles back. And I happened to know there is a portal situated at the top of High Falls. It doesn't take a genius to work out that's where you would be heading to."

Dawn looked at the army and grinned. "You really think you're so tough? Just wait till to get a load of Agumon's power." She grabbed her goggles that lay around her neck and with one quick movement she pulled them up, resting them on her forehead, which also resulted in her hair being pushed up and sticking out in all directions, a similar style to her father's hair.

"Ready guys?" The young Kamiya girl turned to face Dan and Jonathon who nodded.

All three got their digivices out and held them up in the air. "Digital Ring Release!" the kids yelled in unison. There was a burst of light that erupted from the small screens before the Digital Rings escaped the D-Powers...

"_**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON!"**_

"_**TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... FLYBEEMON!**_

"_**VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON!"**_

As the light faded around the newly digivolved Digimon; Greymon, Strikedramon and Flybeemon stood beside Gatomon, Garurumon, Tai's Greymon and ExVeemon in a small circle.

Davis grinned. "Looks like you and your army are outnumbered."

Garurumon X snarled. "That may be so, but we possess more power than all of you combined!" he exclaimed. "Attack now!"

All four X Digimon pounced down from their positions their attacks at the ready...

"Volcano Strike!" Monochromon X opened his mouth and spat out fireballs of red hot energy directly at Tai's Greymon, whilst in mid air.

Greymon smiled and narrowed his eyes. "Let's see how that fares up to my fireball... Nova Blast!" the huge fireball formed at the back of his throat before he released the attack. The energy ball ripped through Monochromon X's attack, destroying it instantly.

Monochromon X landed on the ground and the two Digimon charged at each other; with the X Digimon pointing his huge blade shaped horn at the dinosaur. Both collided with each other and pushed as hard as they could against the other's strength.

"Dino Flash!" Allomon X lunged forward at ExVeemon, spraying his blast of super-hot air at the champion Digimon.

"Vee Laser!" ExVeemon crossed his arms against his chest, before puffing his chest outwards; a laser beam of orange energy shooting out from the 'X' on his front.

Both attacks collided with each other, lighting up the sky for a brief second before Allomon X leaped on top of ExVeemon, sending him crashing to the ground.

Starmon X landed on the ground, in between Strikedramon and Gatomon. He rose his arms up in the air. "Meteor Champion!" he hollered. Small fireballs of rocks appeared in the sky, seemingly floating there for a few seconds before soaring down to the ground with tremendous speed.

Gatomon leaped up into the air, curling her fist into a tight ball. "Lightning Paw!" with quick jabs left and right, she punched the flaming hot meteors to the ground before lunging forward and dealing a powerful punch to Starmon X's face.

He stumbled back a little, growling under his breath. "You'll pay for that kitty."

Strikedramon charged forward whilst Starmon X's back was turned on him. "Strike Claw!" he pulled his claw back, before swinging it forward and slicing across the X Digimon's back.

Dobermon X and Garurumon were circling each other, like two dogs who were about to pounce at each other. Their teeth were showing and drool dribbled from Dobermon X's mouth. The X Digimon stopped and snarled, snapping his teeth.

Garurumon growled back and opened his mouth. "Howling Blaster!" he released his blue ice attack. It slammed into the side of Dobermon X but didn't seem to scratch him one bit.

Dobermon X shook the attack off before leaping in the air, pouncing on top of Garurumon and biting into his shoulder. The two animal Digimon rolled on the floor, each one trying to get the better of the other.

Garurumon X, still perched on the high wall took a few steps to the left so he was level with Dawn and Greymon. "It looks like it's just you and me." He simply smiled.

Greymon narrowed his eyes. "Yes it does." He replied gruffly.

"I must say I've not battled you properly before..." the leader of the X Digimon replied, directed at Dawn. "Let's see how your Greymon fares up to your father's."

Dawn clenched her fists angrily. She remembered that night on Zepp Tokyo clearly when she first saw Garurumon X battling Greymon and Garurumon. And he did look tough. But she wasn't about to admit that right now. "Bring it on." She muttered, grinning confidently.

Garurumon X snarled and leaped down from his ledge. "Fox Fire!" he fired his attack, similar to Garurumon's Howling Blaster, but a lot bigger and more powerful.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired the famous fire attack, which destroyed the ice blast on immediate impact.

Dawn grinned triumphantly. "Even I know fire always wins against ice. Your attacks are useless." She said smugly.

Garurumon X chuckle darkly. "I'm just warming up. I can't destroy you straight away. That would be no fun."

Jonathon rushed over to the young Kamiya girl with Flybeemon hovering above him. "Dawn, let me help!" he exclaimed.

Dawn, not even looking back at the older boy, shook her head. "No way. This is my fight. Go help the others. I'm sure they'll need it."

Jonathon took a step closer to her. "They're fine for now. Dawn, Garurumon X is the most powerful one. You're not experienced enough to take him on alone. Let Flybeemon help. Do you really think you can win alone?"

"Just watch me." Dawn replied, seemingly ignoring his comments as she walked away from him.

Jonathon clenched his fists, which is something he rarely did. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He sighed. "Flybeemon, go help the others. But keep an eye on these two. If they need help come back over here immediately." He commanded.

"You got it." Flybeemon replied before he flew off to join ExVeemon battle Allomon X.

Tai watched his Digimon as he dealt another powerful blow to Monochromon X. But he couldn't help but avert his gaze over to where his daughter was battling Garurumon X. There was a small gap between them and the rest of the group and it seemed like they were edging closer to the edge of the cliff. _"C'mon kiddo, get away from the cliff... play it safe."_

Garurumon X jumped up against the rocky wall before rebounding off it. He lunged at Greymon and sunk his teeth into the dinosaur's right shoulder.

Greymon wailed in and slowly collapsed on his knees to the ground, before falling on his front.

"Greymon!" Dawn exclaimed.

Garurumon X chuckled to himself before jumping off, and with one swift kick with his back legs, he slammed them into Greymon as he was about to get up, and sent the champion Digimon flying across the dusty ground before crashing into Gatomon, Strikedramon, and ExVeemon.

"Strike." Garurumon X chuckled to himself.

Dawn gawped at the strength she just saw from Garurumon X. Her brown eyes widened even more when she witnessed her partner de-digivolve back to Agumon. "A-Agumon!"

She was about to bolt towards her fallen Digimon, but Garurumon X skidded in front of her, blocking her way. "You're next. And seems I defeated your Digimon easily I'm gonna make this last a bit longer." He smiled evilly.

Dawn backed up, but clenched her fists in anger...

Tai saw his daughter was in danger now and yelled up to his own Digimon partner; "Greymon! Leave Monochromon X for now, Dawn's in trouble!" he exclaimed before sprinting towards his little girl.

"Right behind ya." Greymon replied, leaving his foe and following his human partner.

"Oh no you don't!" Monochromon X roared. "Volcano Strike!" he spat out three fireballs of energy. One hit Greymon on the shoulder; sending him crashing to the ground landing on his stomach whilst the other two missed their target, but struck two tree trunks.

The two trees set alight immediately and with the jungle plants and trees being so dry, the fire spread rapidly.

Tai came to a sudden halt and watched in horror as the fire spread around him and the other DigiDestined. His eyes followed the fire as it engulfed a tall tree. The intense flames ripped through the wood, weakening it and the bearer of Courage saw what was about to happen...

The tree began to crack and tilt as it began to collapse...

Dawn had her eyes fixed on Garurumon X. "Just you wait. We'll soon destroy you and your phoney boss." She muttered.

"Never underestimate the power of my master. He'd crush you like a bug without a second thought." Garurumon X was about to pounce, but stopped and jolted his head to the right to see the large tree slowly falling towards him...

Tai bolted towards his daughter as fast as he could. Dawn was directly in the path of the tree... "Look out!" he leaped forward and pushed Dawn and himself out of the path of the falling tree.

The burning tree trunk collapsed right in front of the father and daughter, trapping them from the others at the edge of the cliff and surrounding them with a wall of fire...

Garurumon X leaped out of the way, barely missing being crushed.

"Tai!" Matt hollered, trying to peer through the flames to his friend. "Tai! You alright?!" he shouted once more after not getting an answer the first time.

Margaret stood beside him. She coughed a little as the smoke from the fire got in her lungs. Hearing no answer from her uncle, she was starting to worry.

"Matt!" they heard Tai's voice faintly over the sound the fire was making as it continued to burn away at everything.

"Tai, hang on buddy we'll get you free!" Davis called.

Tai took a step forward but had to jump back as a spark from the fire jumped towards him. "Listen guys!" he yelled to them. "Don't worry about us, we're fine! Just get to that portal before it's destroyed!"

Matt was taken back a little and had to make sure he had heard his friend correctly. "No way man, we're not leaving you there! We're leaving for that portal together!"

"No Matt!" he heard Tai yell back at him. "Didn't you hear what Izzy said?! There are no more portals for miles! Get back home while you have the chance. Don't worry me and Dawn will catch up with you later!"

Matt stood silent, thinking it over. He knew how stubborn Tai could be, and usually whatever he said went no matter how much the bearer of Friendship protested. He sighed and unclipped his digivice from his belt.

Jonathon looked up at the blonde haired man. "You can't be serious about leaving them can you, Mr Ishida?" he questioned.

Matt nodded. "I know Tai. If he wants to leave, we will. He wouldn't say it if he didn't really mean it. No matter how much we protest, he won't listen."

Jonathon just stared blankly up at him. He was about to speak when suddenly Monochromon X came flying past them and toppled over the edge of the cliff towards the river below. The young Izumi boy turned around to see Greymon stood there, a little out of breath.

"One down... four to go." He muttered gruffly.

Garurumon X growled and faced his small army. "Get that dinosaur." He snarled under his breath. "I've got some unfinished business to take care of." He added before walking towards the burning tree.

Tai and Dawn stood still whilst watching the silhouette of Garurumon X appeared amongst the flames from the burning tree trunk. He simply walked through the fire as if the heat didn't burn his skin.

Tai had his hands on his daughter's shoulder, and tightened his grip as the X champion Digimon fully emerged from the fire, with not a single burn to his body. The bearer of Courage took a small step back, still clutching his daughter as if afraid he'd lose her.

Dawn had her fists clenched; her eyes narrow as she glared at Garurumon X as he slowly came to a stop in front of them.

Garurumon X's gaze briefly shifted to the edge of the cliff before looking back at the father and daughter with a sickening grin plastered across his face. "Looks like the end of the road for you." He spoke darkly.

Dawn continued to glare at him. "You don't scare me." She muttered. "You're all talk and no fight."

Garurumon X scoffed a laugh. "Strong words from such a weak little girl. Let's see if you fight as powerful as you talk."

Dawn raised her fists and was about to lunge at the champion X Digimon. "That's it, you're gonna-"

Tai pulled his daughter back behind him, standing protectively in front of her. "You leave my daughter alone." He threatened. "She hasn't done anything to you."

"That is where you are wrong." Garurumon X snarled. "She revealed my partner's identity. That small significance has ruined the master's plan."

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest. "That's why you're so bent out of shape? Because I revealed that traitor as the true person she really is!"

"Don't you even remember you who are? What happened to that shy little Gabumon who wouldn't hurt a fly?" Tai added.

"SILENCE!" Garurumon X roared, making Tai and Dawn jump a little.

Suddenly, there was a big explosion that shook the ground ever so slightly. "Argh!!" Agumon came flying through the flames and crash landed beside Tai and Dawn, feet away from them.

"Agumon!" Dawn bolted towards her father's fallen Digimon partner.

"No Dawn, don't!" Tai exclaimed, lunging forward and reaching out to grab her.

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon X took this as his opportunity and opened his mouth and released his attack of icy blue flames.

The next few seconds happened so fast, but at the same time it felt like an eternity... The attack from Garurumon X hit the ground, inches away from Tai, Dawn and Agumon. But the blast from the impact was so powerful it sent Dawn and Agumon flying back, crashing into Tai.

The bearer of Courage was thrown back from the force and lost his footing at the edge of the cliff...

Their screams echoed across the jungle as they plunged over the side and felt themselves falling down to the raging river below...

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Ep13: A Blast from the Past

**__**

Hello! Here I am with the next chapter :D In this chapter and the next one the 'main' plot will take a short backseat as this current plot unfolds over episode 13 and 14... I hope it works as well as I had it planned out in my head XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think!

_**Sithking Zero: **XD Yeah, defiantly a time for a cliffhanger. I've kinda got an idea for the whole Stacey/SnowAgumon/Gabumon thing. It'll be explained more in the next chapter. I hope people like it. and yeah, lackey's are usually a little dumb etc so I thought it was time for a change XD  
**Sync The Dragon Tempest: **Thanks and I hope you like this new chapter!  
**Sightbent: **Thanks Yeah, it must be a tradition of theirs XD  
**Amethyst-Love: **Thank you :D Pleae don't let me stop you from blinking ;P it can sting quite a bit if you dont hehe!  
**Phillip Clark: **Never thought about that when I wrote it heh  
**RainbowSprinkle: **She will see him at __some point again. And don't worry, the other kids will be seen more very soon. But for the next couple of chapters the plot is gonna revolve around the Kamiyas. Heh sorry._

* * *

**Digimon 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 13: "A Blast from the Past"**

_**.:High Falls, Tropical Jungle, Digital World:.**_

"Ahhhh!"

Everyone stiffened up straight and spun their heads around in the direction of the screams. Their view was blocked by the huge burning tree but they knew something bad had just happened.

"Something's happened." Margaret murmured, the colour from her face instantly draining.

"Tai!" Matt bolted towards the burning tree with Garurumon by his side.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon opened his mouth and released his ice cold attack. The blast of energy hit the burning tree but it merely fizzled out upon impact. The wolf Digimon took a step back, growling a little. "It's no use. The flames are too intense. My attack isn't cold enough!"

Matt took one step closer to the tree but jumped back as more burning debris fell from the trees above them. He sighed in defeat. "We've got to get outta here." He muttered, taking another step back.

"What?!" Margaret exclaimed. "We can't leave... not now... we can't leave them!" she cried out, hysterically. She coughed a little as she inhaled some of the smoke.

Davis jumped back, merely missing a falling tree branch. "If we stay here any longer, we'll die for sure."

"But we can't leave them Dad!" Dan exclaimed.

Davis didn't look at his son who was staring up at him with pleading eyes. "Tai wanted us to leave and get to safety no matter what happened to him... we have to do what he requested."

Dan gave his father a confused look. "But Dad... how can we just leave them like that? They're obviously in danger... they're our friends!"

"Your father is right Dan." Strikedramon spoke up before he threw a punch at Starmon X, knocking him to the ground. "We can't stay here much longer or the smoke will slowly kill us before these losers do."

Dan looked up at his Digimon, before gazing over at his father. How could they be saying that? His best friend was trapped behind that burning tree and was obviously in trouble from the sudden scream she had just let out.

Suddenly, another tree collapsed near the DigiDestined, setting most of the grass on fire.

Matt cringed as he felt the heat from the flames. "That's it, we've gotta get to that portal before it's destroyed by the fire. Wrap this up Garurumon!" he hollered to his partner.

Garurumon back kicked Starmon into the burning bushes before his human partner leaped onto his back. Matt quickly grabbed Jonathon and hoisted him up behind him.

"B-but..." Jonathon stuttered, glancing in the direction of the cliff.

Margaret shook her head hysterically. She wasn't about to lose two more important people in her life. "No! I'm not going... Uncle Tai, Dawn!" she screamed towards the burning tree. She was about to sprint towards it.

Flybeemon, who was holding Dawn's unconscious Agumon, buzzed across and scooped the young Kimura girl up in his arms, against her will.

Gatomon threw an almighty punch against Allomon X's face before leaping up into the air and perching herself on Flybeemon's shoulder.

Strikedramon knocked Starmon to the ground once more whilst ExVeemon Kung-fu kicked Dobermon against the rocky wall before the two champion Digimon scooped up their own human partners.

Margaret watched helplessly as she was carried into the depths of the jungle, her eyes never leaving the spot where her uncle and cousin were last. "No..." she murmured under her breath as the cliff disappeared out of sight...

* * *

_**.:**__**Gear Savannah**__**, Digital World:.**_

Stacey and SnowAgumon had left the Native Forest and were now trekking across the Gear Savannah. The Savannah was an almost endless stretch of grassland. Telephone poles were dotted across the area, protruding from the ground.

Stacey had her hands in her jacket pockets as she walked in silence. She was in deep thought about what to do with herself after SnowAgumon returns to his home. She would be alone after that and with no digivice she wouldn't be able to return home... not like she wanted to go back anyway.

SnowAgumon glanced up at the blonde haired girl. "Uh... not far now..." he spoke, trying to make conversation. "We just have to travel through the tropical jungle and the Freezeland is just beyond there."

Stacey merely nodded. She looked ahead to where the Tropical Jungle was. And that's when it caught her attention. Smoke was seen rising into the air, blackening the sky. She had this feeling deep down that her father and the others were in there...

* * *

_**.:Tropical Jungle, Digital World:.**_

Everything was peaceful, apart from the sounds of the water from the river crashing against the banks of the land. The raging rapids from High Falls had died down, but there was still a strong current in the water...

Suddenly Tai emerged from the water, coughing whilst trying to gasp for breath. Spluttering up water from his lungs he quickly scanned the area for any sign of his daughter or Digimon. "D-Dawn?!" he gasped out. Looking around again, he started to panic. "Dawn...? Where are you?!"

Just then, he heard something splash behind him. Spinning around he saw Agumon burst out of the water clutching Dawn tightly to his chest.

Dawn spluttered up water and splashed with her arms a bit. "D-Dad!"

Tai managed to swim towards them, against the current. "Are you okay?" he asked as he reached them.

Dawn nodded meekly before coughing once more. "Yeah... just a little cold."

Tai took his daughter in his arms and began to swim across to the grassy bank at the edge of the river, with Agumon following behind. As he reached the edge, he turned to speak to his Digimon partner but suddenly froze. "Quick! Over here!"

He grabbed Agumon's arm, leading him downstream a little to where there was a large rock. The three quickly ducked behind it.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, a little loudly, looking up at her father puzzled.

"Shhh! It's Monochromon X." Tai muttered quietly before peering out from behind the rock. All he could see was Monochromon X's horn sticking out of the water, but he knew it was him.

He watched as the large champion Digimon emerged fully from the water. He scrambled out of the river. He shook his body dry from the water before trudging off into the depths of the jungle, muttering stuff under his breath.

"Okay." Tai sighed. "He's gone." He turned around and pulled himself out of the water and onto the grassy ledge before bending down and helping Dawn and Agumon out.

"We should follow him Dad. He could lead us to the bad guy Garurumon X works for." The brown haired girl commented as she shook her hair dry, like a dog.

"No." Tai replied as he pulled his Digimon partner on to the land. "It's too dangerous. If we get caught, or he sees us there's no way Agumon's strong enough to defend us."

"Ah c'mon!" Dawn exclaimed. "Danger's what makes the whole of this much more exciting!"

Agumon just stared at the Kamiya girl. "Don't you think we've had enough danger for one day?" he asked, motioning to the water. "We were lucky to survive that fall."

Dawn sighed as she removed her goggles from her forehead and placed them back around her neck, her hair falling down into its original place. "So what do we do now?" she asked, looking up at her father.

Tai turned around and looked up to where High Falls could be seen in the distance. Smoke from the fire could be seen rising into the sky, ruining its perfect blue colour. "We've got to find another portal. There's no way we can get back to the one up there. The fire has probably destroyed it. I just hope the others got there in time."

"But didn't Izzy say the closest one after that are miles and miles away?" Agumon asked, looking up at his human partner.

The bearer of Courage sighed and nodded. "And we have no idea which direction to go."

Dawn sat down on a small rock beside the banks of the river. "I hope Agumon's okay. He took a nasty beating off Garurumon X. The others better be taking good care of him."

"They will kiddo. Don't worry." Tai replied.

Suddenly, something behind them in the darkness amongst the trees and bushes moved by quickly. Its shadowy figure was barely noticeable.

"Huh?" After hearing something Tai turned around and peered into darkness.

"What's up Dad?" Dawn asked, looking up at him before turning her attention to where he was staring.

"Uhh... nothing... I thought I just heard something... that's all." His eyes were still fixed on that particular place, looking for any sign of movement. But there wasn't any. The bearer of Courage sighed. "C'mon lets go. Maybe this river will lead to somewhere."

* * *

_**.:Izzy's Research Lab, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

"Okay according to their signal they're almost on top of the portal..." Izzy explained to Haruhiko and Jim as he typed away on his keyboard. He began to set the computer up. "They should be transported through right about now..."

Haruhiko turned to the wall and picked up the cordless phone that hung from it. "I'll call Sora and let her know they'll be back any minute now." He dialled his daughter's work number and waited for an answer.

Izzy nodded before he stepped away from the computer and moved his chair and other objects away that would be in the way when the others travelled through the portal.

TK and Kari were present after getting the news that their family were heading back home and the bearer of Light clung tightly to her fiancé's arm as they waited.

There was a flash of light from the computer screen followed by a cluster of cries as Matt, Davis and the others came flying through the portal on the screen. They all groaned as they landed in a tangled heap on the floor.

"Margaret!" Kari bolted forward and immediately wrapped her arms around her eleven year old daughter, relieved she was safe. "I'm so glad you're okay sweetie."

"Mom..." Margaret clung tightly to her mother, sobbing a little into her blouse.

"Hey it's okay. It wasn't that bad was it?" Kari half joked before she looked up from her daughter. Her eyes scanned from Matt, Davis, Dan and Jonathon before it dawned on her... "Wait... where's Tai?"

TK stood beside his fiancé. "Dawn's missing too. What's going on? Weren't they with you?" he asked, mainly looking at his older brother.

"There was an accident Mr Takaishi." Jonathon spoke up.

Margaret's Gatomon jumped up on to one of the desks. "We were attacked by Garurumon X and his army. We tried to fight them but the jungle caught fire, which just made it harder. That's when Tai and Dawn got separated from the rest of us at the edge of the cliff..." she trailed off.

Haruhiko stood completely still after what he had just heard. He stared at the cat Digimon, not wanting to believe what she was insinuating. At that point, his daughter picked up the phone. He paused for a second before talking into the speaker. "Sora... sweetheart, you better come down here quick." His voice was cracked with shock as he spoke...

* * *

_**.:Tropical Jungle, Digital World:.**_

Dawn was just ahead of her father and his Digimon as they walked through the depths of the jungle. She was jumping off rocks and swinging from low tree branches as she went.

"Is it still not working Tai?" Agumon asked as he watched his human partner play with his D-phone.

Tai shook his head as he pressed numerous buttons but the screen was still blank. "No. Water probably got into it. You know, with Izzy being so smart you think he might have designed these to be waterproof." He glanced up and saw his daughter was getting a little far ahead. "Hey Dawn don't go running off ahead! Stay close okay?!" he called up to her.

Dawn, who was in the middle of swinging from a tree branch, rolled her eyes. "Yes Dad." She droned as she hung from the branch before jumping down.

"What about your Digivice?" Agumon asked, motioning to the small object clipped on Tai's belt. "Does that still work?"

Tai unclipped at it and took a look. "Yeah, the screen's still working." He pressed a couple of buttons. "That's funny... how come the Digivice is okay but my D-phone isn't?"

Agumon shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, but they never make technology like they used to. Why not use Dawn's D-Power? She's got a built in microphone."

"It's worth a try... hey kiddo! Come here a sec!" Tai called to his daughter.

Dawn jumped down from the rock she was on top of and walked to meet her father and Agumon. "What is it?"

"I need to get hold of Izzy. How do you work that microphone in your digivice?" her father asked.

The young Kamiya girl unclipped her device from her belt and handed it to her father. "Just press the top button and then speak into the microphone on the left." She told him.

Tai pressed the top button just below the screen. But as he did there was a crackling and fuzzy noise coming from the microphone. "Ah great, looks like water got into it. This won't work."

"But the rest of it is working fine..." the rookie Digimon commented a little confused.

"Oh well, technology sucks sometimes." Dawn commented as she took her digivice off her father and clipped it back onto her belt before running off ahead once more to play on the rocks and tree branches.

Agumon glanced up at his human partner. "So what are we gonna do now?" he asked.

Tai sighed. "Then we'll just have to try and find somewhere with a phone or a computer or something."

"Tai, we're in the middle of the Tropical Jungle with no way of telling which way is the right way-"

"Well what do you suggest Agumon?" Tai suddenly cut in. "I don't wanna hang around here any longer than we have to in case we run into Garurumon X and his army."

"They think we're dead. They're not gonna be looking for us!" Agumon exclaimed.

Tai came to a stop and faced his Digimon partner. "I don't want to take that chance okay? There has to be a village or something close by that could help us and give us directions. With no way to contact Izzy we need to-"

Tai was forced to stop in mid-sentence as in a split second something from behind flew in between them in a black blur, smacking both him and Agumon in the back of the head.

The bearer of Courage and the rookie both fell forward, face down against the ground. Agumon was knocked unconscious as Tai was remained dazed but he was brought back to reality when he heard his daughter's scream echo throughout the jungle.

"Urgh... Dawn...?" Tai managed to push himself up a little and look ahead. His vision was blurry and a bit distorted but he could make out the images of his daughter and the mysterious figure that had attacked them.

Dawn cringed as she struggled to free herself from the tight grip she was under. All that could be seen from her attacker was a long metal arm, its robotic fingers wrapped firmly around her wrist. The rest of him was covered in a black cloak. She stumbled forward to try and reach her father but her attacker just yanked her closer to him.

"Don't struggle my child." He spoke in a whisper that sent chills down the Kamiya girl's spine.

"H-hey!" Tai managed to shout out as he struggled to get to his feet. He dizzily stood up, swaying a little. He stumbled forward. "L-let her go!"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." The mysterious attacker spoke before forming a ball of energy in his free left hand. Without hesitation he released the attack and it slammed into Tai's chest.

"Argh!" Tai was thrown back to the ground, landing on his back. He groaned a little as he struggled to stay awake but he was overtaken by darkness and he slipped into unconsciousness...

Dawn's brown eyes widened as she saw her father fall to the ground beside Agumon, motionless. "Dad!" she cried out. She narrowed her eyes. "That's it! You're gonna ge-" with her free right arm she was about to throw a punch at the creature holding her, but he extended his other arm and grabbed her wrist in mid-punch.

"Calm down my child." The cloaked creature spoke in his robotic tone. "Don't do something you might regret!" he tightened his grip on her wrist, twisting it a little.

Dawn cringed sinking to the ground a little as the sudden sharp pain hit her wrist. "Argh..." she gasped out.

"Now..." the creature spoke once more right in Dawn's ear. "You're coming with me." He hissed in a whisper.

"No!" Dawn snapped back, struggling to break free. "I won't! Dad!" she tried to make a run for it but whoever had hold of her was much stronger and simply dragged her away from her father and Agumon as she continued to squirm. "No!, let me go... Dad help!" she screamed helplessly reaching out her free hand in the direction of her father. "DAD!" her scream echoed across the jungle.

Her cries growing fainter from where Tai and Agumon lay motionless...

* * *

_**.:Izzy's Research Lab, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Haruhiko was pacing up and down the computer lab. He ran his hand through his grey hair and came to a stop but his mind was still on his son-in-law and granddaughter. "This is bad... I mean if they were okay they would have contacted us by now... something's happened."

"Now, now Haruhiko we don't know that for sure." Jim spoke up. "There could be a number of reasons why they haven't gotten in touch with us yet."

"Yeah, like they're dead!" Dan spat angrily.

"Danjuro!" Davis exclaimed, glaring at his son and calling him by his full name.

Dan matched the look given by his father, his fists clenched. "I'm sorry Dad! But I can't believe you opted to leave them there! We're supposed to be a team and we don't leave teammates behind to die!" he raged.

"Son, calm down just a sec-" Davis began.

"No! My best friend was in danger and you forced me to leave. It didn't matter how dangerous it was you never leave your friends like that. Surely you should know from all the years of being a DigiDestined!"

"..." Davis was speechless at his son's comments.

"He's right." Agumon piped up, holding his injured arm. "Dawn needed me; we should've stayed to rescue them. Now we don't know what has happened to her or Tai!"

At that moment, the door to the computer room opened and Sora came hurrying in quickly followed by Biyomon. "Dad, what's going on? You sounded anxious on the phone-" she paused after noticing the others. "Hey you're back." She smiled. But the smile didn't last long as she noticed her husband and daughter were missing. "Where are Tai and Dawn?"

Matt glanced at Davis who just stared at the floor, suddenly taking an interest in the carpet. "Uhh.." was the only words out of the blonde's mouth.

"Where's my husband and daughter, Matt?" Sora repeated in a more demanding tone.

"Sora... listen, you better sit down a sec." The bearer of Friendship said, having no idea how to start the conversation he was about to have.

"Just tell me Matt!" Sora suddenly snapped, growing impatient.

Biyomon looked worried. She glanced up at Matt, waiting for answer off him as well.

Matt sighed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Margaret suddenly burst into tears whilst she clutched onto her mother. "There was a fire Aunt Sora... in the jungle. We had been surrounded by Garurumon X and his army and Uncle Tai and Dawn got trapped at the edge of the cliff... We couldn't see what was happening... but then we heard them scream and..." she trailed off.

Sora stood there silent for what seemed like forever. But she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the computer, her digivice in her hand. "I'm going to look for them."

"No way Sora!" Izzy slipped in front of her, blocking the computer screen. "It'll be too dangerous there right now, with the fire raging and Garurumon X's army on the prowl."

Matt took a step closer to the bearer of Love. "And I know you don't want to think the worst Sora, but I doubt anyone could survive that. Either if it was the smoke and fire, or falling off that cliff they had no-"

Sora spun round to face the blonde haired man, glaring at him. "You may have given up on them but I haven't!" she interrupted. "I can't believe you left them there! You may think they're dead but I don't. I know Tai and Dawn better than you and I know they're stronger than what you're making them out to be. I believe they are still alive."

Biyomon looked up at Izzy. "Can't you contact them or get their location up on the computer? Maybe that can tell us they're still alive."

Izzy sighed. "I hate to say this, but if they were alive they would have contacted us by now to let us know they're safe." He then saw Sora's eyes glaring right at him. "But I can try and locate their whereabouts." He quickly added before sitting down at the computer.

Haruhiko walked up to his daughter as Izzy worked hard on his computer. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please sweetheart. Be careful. I want to go with you but-"

"Don't worry Dad." Sora interrupted him. "I'll be fine. Have you forgotten all the time I spent in the Digital World when I was a kid? I know how to handle myself."

"Okay." Izzy spoke up, gathering everyone's attention. "I've got their locations... wait a minute... that's strange..." he trailed off.

"What is it Dad?" Jonathon asked, standing beside his father.

"I have their locations pin-pointed but... Tai's signal is completely still..." he paused to point at the orange dot that represented Tai's whereabouts. "Whilst Dawn's is about five miles away and is still moving." He pointed to the smaller orange dot that was Dawn's signal.

"What?" Sora stared at the screen and watched as her daughter's signal was moving further away from her husband's.

Agumon climbed up onto an empty chair next to Izzy and peered at the screen. "Her signal is moving at a fast pace... what's going on?" He gulped.

Sora grasped her digivice. "C'mon Izzy get that portal open. Get me as close as you can to Tai."

Izzy's fingers began to work fast as he typed on the keyboard. "I'm on it but I can't just drop you off anywhere. There are only certain spots where the digital barrier is weaker that will allow you to travel through..." the computer bleeped as the bearer of Knowledge locked a location on the portal. "Okay, I've got you about half a mile away from Tai. I'm sorry but that's the closest I can get you. Just follow the river and you'll reach him."

Sora nodded as the red haired man stepped away from the computer after finishing loading the portal.

"I want to come too!" Dan exclaimed from behind the bearer of Love before coughing a little.

Sora turned to face her daughter's best friend. She sighed as she looked at him. He was covered in dirt due to the smoke from the fire and his hair was messier than usual. "You need to rest Dan. I know you care a lot about Dawn but you're in no fit state to go back there after what you've been through. Please, just stay here."

"B-but..." Dan trailed off with a stutter.

Davis placed both hands on his son's shoulders. "Son, listen to Mrs Kamiya okay? We've been through a lot today and we've inhaled a lot of smoke. We need to rest."

"And I used up most of my energy battling the X army. I'm afraid I'd be useless if we went." Veemon added sadly.

Dan sighed in defeat. "Alright... I'll stay." He murmured. "Just promise you'll bring Dawn home safe?" he pleaded looking up at Sora.

The bearer of Love smiled down at the ten year old boy. "I promise." She then turned to her Digimon partner. "You ready Biyomon?"

Biyomon nodded. "Let's go." She stepped up to the computer alone with Dawn's Agumon.

Sora held her digivice up to the computer screen and in a flash of light she, along with Biyomon and Agumon were sucked through the portal and transported to the Digital World...

* * *

_**.:Tropical Jungle, Digital World:.**_

Sora landed on the ground beside the river in the middle of the Tropical Jungle with Biyomon landing next to her and Agumon landing on top of her.

"Agumon, you need to cut down on the cheeseburgers!" the pink Digimon exclaimed as she pushed the little rookie off her.

Sora smiled a little as she got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her clothes. "C'mon you two, we need to follow the river downstream and we should find Tai."

"I sure hope they're okay." Biyomon sighed as the three friends began their short trek beside the river. "I still can't understand how they are so far apart."

Agumon sighed too. "I just wish I was there, whatever happened. Dawn could be in trouble and I'm not there to protect her."

Sora put on a brave smile. "Hey c'mon you two, think positive. Tai and Dawn are tough. It'll take a hell of a lot to bring them down. You should know that." When the two rookies weren't looking, Sora's smile faded a little. _"Please honey... you and Dawn better be safe..."_

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.**_

The Undead King was stood at the window on the top floor of his castle. He was looking out over the vast dusty desert land that surrounded the area around his base. In the distance was Fossil Canyon and beyond that the tree tops of the Native Forest could be seen.

The door to the room creaked open and in stepped Garurumon X, his fur dirty from the smoke in the Tropical Jungle. "Sir?" he spoke up.

"I trust our operation went according to plan." The Undead King replied, still looking out of the window.

Garurumon X walked towards the cloaked creature. He paused a couple of feet behind him. "Well... not exactly to plan sir. They were stronger than we thought and we lost a member of the X army-" He began.

"What?!" the Undead King roared. "Are you telling me those brats aren't dead yet?" he snarled.

Garurumon X bowed apologetically. "Even though they are not all dead, I have the pleasure of telling you the two strongest are finally out of the picture." He smiled slyly. "They took a little tumble of the cliff."

The Undead King smiled a wicked smile. "Are you certain?" he questioned, turning to face the champion X Digimon.

"Positive sir. No one could survive that fall. If the force of hitting the water didn't kill them, then the strength of the rapids would have drowned them. No one can swim against those currents."

The Undead King chuckled. "Excellent. With those two destroyed. The others should be easy to take down. Maybe this hasn't worked out so bad after all... but wait... what about the girl?"

Garurumon X snarled. "I have no idea where she is sir. I haven't seen her since that battle in the Native Forest."

The Undead King muttered something under his breath as he turned back to look out of the window. "I think I know where she might have gone... I got word from my contact near Area 66 that the Port Stone had been returned... and I know she was the one who stole it."

"So what is our next plan of attack sir?"

The cloaked creature remained silent for a few seconds. "We'll lay low for a while." He finally spoke. "I mean what's the rush?" he chuckled. "Without you that brat is not only useless to herself, but also to the DigiDestined. She's no threat to us. Let her rot wherever she is. She can't survive long in this world alone." He added as he continued to gaze out of the window...

* * *

_**.:Tropical Jungle, Digital World:.**_

Sora, Biyomon and Agumon were walking along the banks of the river. The only sound was the water flowing down stream and the leaves blowing in the wind.

Sora had her digivice in her hand. There was a small signal in the top right hand corner of the screen. As they continued to walk, the signal grew stronger. "Okay Tai and Agumon should be just up ahead and around this bend."

The bearer of Love quickened her pace a little with Biyomon and Agumon following behind. They reached the small bend in the river where there was a small clearing surrounded by plants, bushes and trees... and that's when they saw Tai and Agumon laying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh my god... Tai!" Sora ran as fast as she could towards her husband. As soon as she reached him she dropped to her knees, kneeling down beside him. "Tai?" she murmured, her voice shaking with fear. "Tai, honey wake up."

Tai was lying there, motionless in front of her. She gently placed her head against his chest and listened for the sound of his heartbeat. She sighed quietly in relief when she heard it, a steady beat like it always was.

"Tai's alive." Sora said her voice rid of the fear it had moments ago.

"So is Agumon." Biyomon replied. "But they're so cold. They must have been lying here for hours." Her attention was caught when the reptile Digimon groaned a little, his eyes twitching open. "They're waking up!"

Sora looked from Biyomon then back to her husband. She shook his shoulders gently. "Tai? Sweetie?"

Tai stirred a little. He let out a barely audible groan as his eyes slowly opened. His vision was a little blurry but he could make out the image of his wife in front of him. "Urgh... Sora...?" he moaned.

Sora smiled and bent down, kissing him softly on the lips. "You had me worried there honey." She whispered.

"Wha... what happ-" Suddenly it all came back to him, as if it flashed before his eyes. Tai sat up right. "Dawn!? Where is she!?" he exclaimed frantically looking around. "Where is she?!" he staggered to his feet, still a little dizzy.

"Tai, tell me what's happened." Sora said calmly as she too got too stood up.

Tai stumbled a little. "I... I only took my eyes off her for a second... but t-this thing attacked me and Agumon, and before I could do anything it had hold of Dawn and-"

"Dawn was kidnapped?" his daughter's Agumon gawped.

Tai nodded. "I-I think so. I tried to run to her but whatever it was blasted me in the chest with something. The last thing I remember was hearing Dawn screaming for me before I passed out." He explained, holding his head.

Biyomon looked up at the bearer of Courage. "Izzy manage to locate both of you on his computer. Dawn's signal was five miles away and still moving. Who knows how far she is from us now."

"Don't you know who it was?" Dawn's Agumon asked.

The older Agumon of the two shook his head. "I didn't get a good look at the creep. He hit me on the back of the head so hard he knocked me out straight away."

"How do you know it wasn't female?" Biyomon questioned the overgrown lizard.

"Ah c'mon no female can hit that hard." Agumon huffed.

Tai leaned against a tree trunk. "It was small, whatever it was. And it was wearing a black cloak. All I could see was its metal arms. Its voice sounded familiar somehow... I couldn't focus properly though, so who knows what I heard."

Sora got out her D-Phone. "I'm sure Izzy can help us. I'll ask him to keep track on Dawn's signal. Maybe he can figure out where she's been taken." She dialled Izzy's number and held her phone up to her ear, waiting for an answer.

Tai slid down against the tree trunk and sat down on the ground putting his head in his hands. His head was still pounding a little from the thump he had gotten.

"Hey, Izzy?" Sora spoke as soon as she got an answer.

"_Sora, you find Tai and Agumon yet? They alright?" _Izzy asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, yeah they're both fine. Listen, have you been keeping track on Dawn's signal?"

"_Yes. Her signal finally came to stop about nine miles away from you... but listen Sora there's something else I've-"_

"Izzy, Dawn's been kidnapped we need to find out exactly where she is. She could be in serious trouble." Sora interrupted.

"_Sora!" _Izzy exclaimed. _"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I've managed to pin-point her exact location. She's currently in File City... but that's not all. I also managed to pick up another signal with hers, a Digimon signal."_

"Huh? You mean you've managed to find out who's taken her?" Sora questioned.

Izzy nodded, although she couldn't see him. _"Yeah, but Sora..." _he trailed off for a second. _"You won't believe who it is..."_

Tai, at this point, looked up at his wife. He watched as the expression on her face turned to shock and the colour trained from it. The bearer of Courage slowly got to his feet, not taking his brown eyes off his wife. "Sor'... what's wrong?" he asked. The look on her face told him something wasn't right.

Sora didn't answer. She just stood there, completely still seemingly in a daze. Her hand that was holding her D-phone was visibly shaking a little.

Tai took the phone from his wife and held it to his own ear. "Izzy? What's going on?" he demanded. As soon as his friend told him the exact same thing as Sora, Tai's eyes widened with horror. His hands shook, but not with shock, but with anger. He clenched his fists. "No... Not him... god, not him..."

* * *

_**.:File City, Digital World:.**_

In the heart of File City, on the top floor of a dark, abandoned warehouse was Dawn Kamiya, unconscious. She was slouched against one of the cold metal beams that were holding the rickety building up. Both her wrists were chained to the wall with shackles.

The setting sun shone through one of the broken windows, touching the Kamiya girl's skin. She groaned, barely above a whisper, but still in a deep sleep.

Someone entered the room silently. Their presence cast a dark and familiar shadow against the wall and partly over the ten year old girl... he chuckled quietly to himself...

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Ep14: Revenge of the Robot Part 1

**_Hey! Here I am with episode 14. What happens in these next two chapters were supposed to be all in this one... well that's how I planned it out in my head heh. When I came to write it I realised I'd better split it into two or this would have been one hell of a long chapter! _**

_**Aster Selene: **I've got an idea for Stacey and SnowAgumon to continue their friendship, although I'm not fully certain about it yet. But don't worry Gabumon will still be her partner. And no you didn't miss the part where TK and Kari got together heh They were already together and engaged when the story started.  
**SithKing Zero: **Haha it would have to be a pretty huge tent if it was Machinedramon. Stacey will be absent for a bit in this chapter and the next. But she'll be back!  
**Sync The Dragon Tempest: **Dawn's far from safe at this current point hehe. And Stacey and SnowAgumon's friendship will be developed more very soon!  
**Fruitloop Trooper: **Thanks!  
**Phillip Clark: **Thanks. Yeah, Datamon's not villians with him. He's come back for another piece of revenge. How he came back will be explained in this chapter.  
**Amethyst-Love: **Thankies! Hehe yeah It's pretty easy to guess who it is  
**Sightbent: **Thank you, glad you're enjoying it!  
**GoggleheadEXE: **Thanks! I'll give it a try, who's your Digimon?  
**taiorafanatic: **The others will be added more soon. These next two chapters focus more on the Kamiya's hehe. And don't worry, Sora's gonna be shown a lot more now.  
**anime25: **Hehe yeah it is, glad you're liking it!  
**iambocaj: **Thankies!_

* * *

****

Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"

**Episode 14: "Revenge of the Robot Part 1"**

**_.:Kimura Residence, Odaiba, Tokyo:._**

Margaret paced back and forth across her small bedroom. The sun had almost set in the sky so it gave her room an orangey glow as the remainder of the light shone through the balcony window. "I've gotta go and help them Gatomon." She paused and turned to her Digimon partner who was curled up on her bed.

Gatomon opened one eye before stretching her whole body and digging her claws into the covers.

"Gatomon don't do that! Those are new sheets!" Margaret exclaimed.

The cat-like Digimon stood up and jumped down from the bed, landing on her two legs. "Sorry... are you okay? You've been sorta distracted since we got home."

"I've got to go and help them." She repeated once more before she began to pace again. "I can't just sit around here whilst my cousin is in danger. I know Aunt Sora told us to stay home but I can't." She walked over to her bedroom door where her shoes lay. She bent down and began to put them on.

Gatomon walked over. "Margaret you sure you wanna do this?" she asked. "You're not just acting out of anxiety? I've not seen you like this... well, since your father died."

Margaret stopped tying up her shoelaces and paused. "That's why I want to do this Gatomon. I don't wanna lose someone else close to me. I can't just sit back and do nothing. I have to help them, and if that means facing my fears of the Digital World then so be it." She finished tying her shoes and stood up, grabbing her digivice that lay on the small wooden chest of drawers.

Slowly opened her door a tiny bit, the young Kimura girl peeked through the small crack to see her mother was sat on the sofa watching television.

She motioned for Gatomon to follow her as she opened the door a little bit more. Silently, Margaret closed the door once they were out of her room and they both tiptoed away from the living room, past the kitchen and towards the front door.

She took one more look at her mother, sat with her back to her on the sofa, before turning the handle on the front door and quietly opening it. She and Gatomon slipped out of the apartment and closed the door behind them before bolting towards the lift...

* * *

**_.:Tropical Jungle, Digital World:._**

Tai angrily slammed his fist into the tree trunk before leaning forward against it. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, but he couldn't help feeling so mad.

Sora was stood just behind him, still in awe. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, seemingly in a daze. She averted her gaze towards her husband. "H-honey?" she stuttered a little. She had never seen him this angry in ages.

"I should have known..." Tai muttered under his breath. "I should have known it was him! That voice... I should have recognised it straight off... That piece of scrap metal just took off with our daughter and I didn't do a damn thing!" he exclaimed, punching the tree in anger once more.

"Tai, please calm down. Letting your anger get out of control isn't going to bring Dawn back." Sora spoke calmly as she took a step forward towards him.

"Sora, he almost took you away from me when we were kids, I'm not gonna let him do the same to our daughter!"

"We understand that Tai." Agumon spoke up, stepping in beside Sora. "But taking your anger out on that tree isn't gonna make it all right."

"I'll kill him... when I get hold of him I'll tear him apart bolt by bolt!" Tai yelled in anger, seemingly not listening to what his Digimon partner had just said. He turned and stormed off further into the depths of the jungle.

"Tai! Where are you going?" Sora called before she ran after him with Biyomon and Agumon following behind.

"I'm not resting until I get my hands on that robot and dent that sick little brain of his in!"

Sora paused for a second and glanced up at the darkening sky. It was now a dark orangey colour but the smoke from the fire raging a few miles back blackened it. Not to mention the storm clouds that were heading for them in the opposite direction.

The bearer of Love looked from the smoke to the storm clouds before running to catch up with her fuming husband. "Honey, I really think we should find somewhere to rest for the night and-"

"No way Sora!" Tai suddenly snapped at her. "I'm not wasting any more time. We don't know what that freak has got planned for Dawn and the sooner I find him the better!"

"But Tai take a look at those storm clouds over there." Biyomon spoke up, pointing to the sky in front of them. "It's going to pour down with rain, not to mention there is going to be strong winds. We couldn't possibly search for Dawn in those conditions. We'll be putting our own lives in danger. We'll have better luck in the morning."

Tai continued to walk ahead, not saying a word.

"Tai please, you've had an awful day. You need to rest and calm down." Sora pleaded. "And I need to tell you something and I can't when you're acting like this."

"I don't need to rest, I'm perfectly fine." Her husband muttered under his breath, although his head was still pounding.

Sora stared at her husband from behind. Her eyes were shimmering a little as she tried to stop the tears from forming. He wasn't listening to her. He was just hell-bent on getting revenge. "Tai, I'm pregnant!" She suddenly blurted out, coming to a halt.

Tai came to an abrupt stop. "W-what?" he stuttered as he slowly turned to face his wife.

Sora took a deep breath. "I found out just after you left with Davis and Matt to look for the kids. I was waiting to tell you and Dawn together when you came home. But I can't keep it a secret any longer."

"You... You're...?" Tai trailed off as he continued to stare at his wife. "Sora, you shouldn't have come here if you're pregnant. It's far too dangerous-"

"Tai." Sora interrupted as she walked up to him. "When you and Dawn didn't return with the others I had to come here. I know it's taking a risk. But it's one I had to take. You and Dawn are the two most important people in my life."

"B-but-"

"And don't try and talk me into going home Tai." She interrupted, with a small smile on her face. "I can be just as stubborn as you sometimes."

Tai sighed. "I'm sorry Sor'." he apologised as he stroked a few strands of hair out of his wife eyes. "I acted like a complete jerk... I didn't mean to snap at you like that, it's just... I almost lost you to him, I've never forgotten that, and now he's got our little girl... when Izzy told me it just made me so mad... If we lose Dawn then-"

"I understand. I'm just as upset and angry over this as you are. I can just control my anger better than you." Sora giggled a little, causing her husband to smile. "But believe me; I want to smash in his metalwork just as much. I know it's gonna be hard to wait until morning. But we're both upset and shaken by this. I just want us to rest and calm down, especially you. We'll do much better tomorrow in finding Dawn if we rest and can think more clearly, and not to mention when the weather is a lot better. And our daughter's tough. I'm sure she can take care of herself until we get there."

Tai smiled a little. "Yeah... I'm sorry I was so selfish. My anger just got the better of me and all I could think of was getting my hands on that junk bucket."

Sora hugged her husband. "It's alright honey. I understand." She felt him wrap his arms around her tightly. He was shaking a little and she could tell he was worried sick about their daughter.

They both knew what their old foe was capable of from the first time they had encountered him, and it still hadn't sunk in that he was back after twenty nine years...

* * *

**_.:Motomiya Residence, Odaiba, Tokyo:._**

Margaret arrived in front of the Motomiya house. Davis, Mika and Dan lived in the small suburban area that had been built only three or four years ago just on the outskirts of Pallete Town. They lived in a traditional wooden styled Japanese house.

It was usually a twenty minute walk from Margaret's place but she had run the whole way so it only took her ten. She quietly walked down the side of the house, ducking when she came to a window. She darted around to the back and began to climb up the small fire escape ladder that led up to Dan's balcony with Gatomon close behind.

Upon reaching the top she climbed onto the balcony and immediately saw Dan sat at his computer at the other side of his room with Veemon. She lightly tapped on the glass.

Dan turned around in his chair and jumped a little once he saw Margaret stood outside on the balcony. He rushed over and slid open the door. "Margaret what're you doing here? What's wrong with the front door?" he asked as he allowed Margaret and Gatomon to step into his room.

"I'm sneaking off to the Digital World to help Dawn."

"Huh?!" Both Dan and Veemon exclaimed in unison before Veemon added; "That doesn't sound like you Margaret."

"Yeah since when do you disobey your parents? That's usually... well what I do." Dan also added.

"Then why aren't you already there then?" Gatomon questioned him.

Dan held up his hands defensively. "Hey c'mon don't think I've not thought about it. But since my Dad dragged me home both he and my Mom have been keeping a close eye on me. Heck, they even made sure I took my bath!"

"I didn't want to leave the Digital World in the first place." Margaret sighed. "That's why I'm going back. My cousin's in trouble. I know she'd do the same for me. I know I'm not as brave as her, but I have to at least try." She paused for a second. "If you don't want to come, then I understand."

"Hey, of course I'm coming." Dan protested. "I can't let you go alone, especially as it's almost dark." He turned around and grabbed his goggles that hung around one of the posts on his bed. He placed them on his head. "Let's go then before my parents catch us."

The two friends and Digimon left the boy's bedroom and stepped out onto the balcony and Dan quietly closed the door behind them. They climbed down the ladder and jumped down onto the ground before creeping along the side of the house.

Dan peeked up and looked through the window into the living room. His mother was sat on the sofa reading a magazine whilst his father was up looking for something, seemingly the TV remote. The goggle boy ducked back down and sprinted to catch up with Margaret who was waiting for him, before they both set off running up the street.

"We'll contact the others as well. We'll need Jonathon's help to get to the Digital World." Margaret said, panting a little.

"What? But he'll tell on us for sure. Why do we need his help?" Dan half moaned as he slowed his pace down a little. "C'mon Margaret, why?" he ran to catch her up. He continued to complain as they headed up to the end of the street...

* * *

**_.:File City, File Island, Digital World:._**

Dawn stirred a little and groaned. She slowly opened her brown eyes. Moaning once more, she allowed her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room before she sat up straight, shifting uncomfortably.

Looking around she saw she was in a fairly large empty room. There was no furniture expect a large metal shelving against the wall opposite where she was sat. There were wooden boxes piled up in one corner of the room. The ceiling had two thick metal beams running across it with metal chains hanging down from them. The small breeze that entered the room through the smashed window blew the chains a little and they clanged together.

But once she fully awoke from her long sleep, it dawned upon her that her wrists were chained to the wall with shackles. The young Kamiya girl gasped and struggled to free herself but her wrists were bound too tight.

"Dad?" Dawn called out, her voice echoing. "Agumon?" her breathing became heavier as she observed her surroundings more. The events prior to now slowly started coming back to her. "A-anyone here?" she stuttered a little. She struggled once more to try and free herself but it was no use. "Ah great." She muttered to herself.

"I see you're finally awake my child."

Dawn jumped with fright from the robotic voice and her eyes darted over to the doorway where the silhouette of a small Digimon could be seen lingering. She squinted to try and get a good look, but all she could see was his small body with long bendy arms.

The Kamiya girl growled under her breath. "Who are you?!" she demanded. "What's going on here? Let me go!" she struggled more violently this time, the chains from her shackles clanging loudly as they hit the wall.

The Digimon chuckled under his breath before walking further into the room. "An aggressive little thing aren't we? Just like your father..."

Dawn immediately stopped struggling and tensed up, pressing her back against the cold wall. "What do you know about my Dad?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "When he and Agumon get here, they're gonna tear you apart!"

Once more, the Digimon chuckled. "Your father and I go way back. I'm surprised your parents haven't told you about me." He continued to walk into the middle of the room, towards the only spot where the floor was illuminated by the moonlight. "Surely they've told you about the time they entered Etemon's Pyramid and met me... Datamon." At this point, he stepped into the light, fully exposing his appearance.

Dawn's eyes widened. "You... You're Datamon?" she gawped, before she narrowed her eyes and an angry expression appeared on her face. "You're the one who kidnapped my Mom, cloned her and almost got her killed for your own personal revenge?!"

Datamon cracked a smile. "Ah so they have told you about me. I'm flattered." He walked out from under the moonlight and towards the ten year old girl. As he grew closer, Dawn pressed her back harder against the wall.

Datamon got so close his face was inches away from Dawn's. He glanced down and extended his long arm towards the red goggles that hung around her neck. Wrapping his fingers underneath them, he lifted the goggles up examining them. "Hmmm... goggles."

Dawn glared at him and lifted her right leg up and kicked the robot Digimon as hard as she could. He was thrown back into the middle of the room. "Touch my goggles, you get your butt kicked!" she threatened him.

Datamon got to his feet, and chuckled under his breath. "You remind me show much of your father, looks and personality. It's like rewinding twenty nine years." He then turned his back on her and walked to the other side of the room.

Arriving in front of the wall, he pressed a small black button that was barely visible in the darkness. The wall suddenly flipped around, revealing a whole set of computer equipment behind. There were four large screens with two keyboards and other various colourful buttons. Datamon pressed the large red button on the far left and the computers began to load.

Dawn watched as the small robotic Digimon began to type away on the keyboards. She looked up at the screens and saw images of Odaiba and the Digital World flash up on each one. At one point an image of her school and apartment building appeared. She gasped quietly to herself, but he heard her.

Datamon looked in her direction and smiled to himself. "You are probably wondering how I've managed to return after so long trapped inside Etemon's Dark Network." He just got an angry snarl from the girl so he continued;

"You see, 11 years ago a group of government scientists were researching more about the Digital World. They were part of the small non-DigiDestined group who still had their memories of Digimon. They wanted to learn more about this mysterious new world and the monsters that terrorised their city. They began hacking into the Digital World's data, jumbling up files and breaking up codes of data."

"That's when they stumbled upon my data. My data was unusual to them so the scientists had managed to hack into Etemon's old Dark Network file and began downloading the information. Of course by this time Izzy Izumi and his team were busy trying to put a stop to their interfering but lucky enough for me, it was too late."

"Once my data was downloaded I was able to rebuild myself inside their computer network. And as soon as I had enough strength I was downloaded out of their computer and in an incubator tube where they began doing test after test on me to find out more about Digimon."

"Of course I used this to my advantage. The data tests they carried out on me only made me stronger than I have ever been before. By this time one year had passed and when the time was right, I broke free from my test tube, destroying the scientists with one single blow."

Dawn gawped. "I remember hearing about that..." her memory cast back about four years ago when her father had explained that she should never mention the Digital World to anyone as it would cause people to interfere and try to gain access to it.

That's when he told her about the story of the four government scientists who died in suspicious circumstances after hacking into the data. Obviously the government knew what they were up to but couldn't let on to the public. She hadn't quite understood it back then, but now she understood perfectly clear. "You... you were the one who killed those four scientists 10 years ago?"

Datamon carried on with his story. "I could not let them live. I was a secret project to them and once I escaped they would have had to involve the government and my re-emergence would have been discovered, thus ruining my future plans."

"It took the authorities a few days to find the bodies of the scientists so during that time I did my own hacking and managed to track down you DigiDestined using the government's secret computer files. There I had all the information I needed right in my grasp."

Dawn knew what he was talking about. The government were the only other small group of non-DigiDestined who knew about the Digital World. They were the ones who had hired Izzy, Jim and Haruhiko to research the Digital World and keep monster attacks at bay for the safety of the public.

And the government had a secret database with information on each of the twelve Japanese DigiDestined. It had a picture, age, date of birth, current residence, job, and marital status and so on of each of them. The children though, didn't have their information stored in the database yet.

Datamon turned around from his computers and faced the Kamiya girl. "Once I found out your parents had married each other that just fuelled my vengeance even more. I managed to track them down through their files and spied on their every move."

Dawn glared at him. "You must be really sad if you're still holding a grudge from almost thirty years ago."

Datamon slammed his fist into one of the metal beams that was holding the ceiling up, causing Dawn to jump. "I wanted to destroy Etemon myself and get revenge after he almost destroyed me to pieces. I wanted to use your mother and her crest power to do that but your father interfered with my plans and saved her. He destroyed my plans along with Etemon himself with MetalGreymon."

He began to walk towards her once more. "And with you now in my clutches, I can take out my ultimate revenge." He snarled darkly.

Dawn gulped a little. "W-what do you mean?"

Datamon leaned further towards her. "Meaning, you are the most precious thing in your parents' life. I watched you three play happy families from afar. Taking you away will crush them to pieces. Just like how they crushed my plans to defeat Etemon."

Dawn pressed her back against the wall. But she smiled confidently at the small ultimate Digimon in front of her. "When my Dad gets here, you won't stand a chance. He beat you twenty nine years ago and he can beat you again."

Datamon chuckled before turning around and walking back towards his computers. "I doubt that child. You see this time I'll be fully prepared for your parents. You see, I'll start by killing you and then your parents will too weak with grief to fight back... It'll be like crushing a couple of flies."

Dawn glared at him but she waited until Datamon was working on his computer before she glanced out of the open window and stared at the moon in the night sky. _"C'mon Dad... where are you?"_

* * *

**_.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Tokyo:._**

Dan sighed as he slumped against the gate of the school. "Jonathon's sure taking his time getting here. Does he know we can't be hanging around all night?"

Stood with him and Margaret was MJ along with her Digimon partner. James, his sister Katie, and Fernanda were unable to come as it was a little difficult travelling from Tamachi as well as sneaking out of the house, and Tricia had plainly said she didn't want to go, with no full explanation.

MJ was smiling as she sat on the wall next to the main school gate. "This is so exciting." She beamed. "Sneaking into the school at night, going for an adventure... it's just like what our parents did when they were our age."

Patamon glanced down the street and saw the two dark silhouettes of Jonathon and Tentomon walking towards them. "Hey here comes Jonathon now."

Dan stood up straight and waited for the Izumi boy to reach them. "About time. What took you so long?" he demanded.

Jonathon came to a stop in front of the small group. "It was a little tricky for me to sneak out of the apartment." His voice had a hint of uneasiness to it.

Tentomon hovered beside his human partner. "Should we really be doing this?" he asked.

Jonathon nodded. "I have to agree with Tentomon. I dunno why I let you drag me out here. Our parents told us to stay home and rest. We should do just that. Dawn's parents are handling the situation right now."

Dan sighed at the older boy. "You really are a dork. Do you always do what your parents tell you?"

"That's how you gain respect from people." Jonathon shot back calmly. "By doing as your parents saying and keeping your promises."

"Huh?"

"You promised Mrs Kamiya you would stay home." Jonathon responded.

Dan sighed once more. "Look, Dawn's my best friend. We promised each other when we were little we'd look out for one another. So either way if I stay or go I'm breaking a promise. At least this way I'm not breaking a promise for a bad reason. Mrs Kamiya will understand that." He turned and pushed open the gate to the school. "So with or without your help I'm going to the Digital World."

Jonathon watched as the goggle boy disappeared into the school grounds. MJ and Margaret looked at him before they too followed.

Tentomon, still hovering in the air, glanced at his human partner. "Are we going with them Jonathon?"

Jonathon sighed. "We have to I guess. Without my help they won't be able to get to File City. They don't know how to work the location codes on the portals." He explained before he and Tentomon walked into the school grounds and closing the gate behind them.

Dan was about to grab the handle of the main doors when Veemon stepped beside him. "Won't it be locked?" the little blue Digimon asked.

Dan scoffed. "It's a school, not a bank. What's in this place that's so valuable?" he grasped the handle and pushed the door slowly open. It creaked a little, which gave off a spooky effect.

As the kids walked down the main hallway, their footsteps echoed as they went. There wasn't much light coming through into the hall apart from through the small windows that were on the walls just above the rows of lockers.

MJ shivered a little as she glanced around. "Who knew being in school at night was so spooky?" she gulped. "Are you sure this was the only place we could use to get to the Digital World?" she asked, looking back at Jonathon for a quick second.

"Positive." Jonathon replied from the back of the group. "My father is still at his office and we would have been caught at any of your places."

"We'll get caught at some point anyway." Patamon commented as he flew above MJ. "Your parents are bound to check on you at some point tonight."

"I don't care about that right now." Margaret said as she followed Dan up the first flight of stairs. "My Mom can yell at me all she wants when I get back, but all I know is I'm not coming home until I know Dawn and my uncle are safe."

Gatomon looked up at her partner and smiled. "I'm proud of you Margaret. At first you were terrified of coming to the Digital World at all. Now you seem to have overcome that now and during that time we spent there the last couple of days."

Margaret smiled back as they reached the top of the stairs. "Like I said, Dawn would do the same for me."

The kids walked down the darkened hallway and arrived at the door of the computer room. It was closed but not locked. Dan took no hesitation in turning the handle and opening the door. He strode over to one of the computers at the back of the room and switched it on.

Jonathon was the last in the room and closed the door behind him. He sighed and slowly walked over to where the others were crowded around the computer. "We don't even know where Dawn is." He simply commented.

"Didn't you hear what your Dad said over the phone? She's in File City!" Dan exclaimed.

Jonathon placed his dark grey laptop bag down on the desk. "And do you know how big File City is? It's bigger than Odaiba. Imagine what it would be like trying to find Dawn in Odaiba with no clues to where her exact location is."

Dan seemingly ignored his comment and loaded the portal up on the computer screen. "Look, if this is too dangerous for you and doesn't tie in with your 'perfect student' reputation then you know where the door is."

Margaret glanced at the Izumi boy. "I know how much Dawn annoys you. I've seen how she teases and makes fun of your intelligence and fondness for school. But she's in danger right now."

"And whether you like it or not she's part of this team, as well as your friend." Gatomon added.

"My friend?" Jonathon half laughed. "Look, don't think I don't care about what happens to her. I'm not that kind of person. But you really think she's my friend? She can't stand me! She thinks I'm a computer geek who only goes to school and does homework in my spare time. You really think she'd be flattered if I show up and rescue her? She'd get all defensive and say she could handle the situation without us. That's one of the reasons why I think we should stay home like our parents told us to. Because we won't get any thanks for saving her."

MJ stood up straight from one of the chairs she was leaning on. "She may act all tough and stubborn on the outside, but if we help her I'm sure deep down she's really grateful for it."

"Look I'm sick of listening to your excuses!" Dan suddenly exclaimed. "If you don't wanna come then leave already! Just shows how much you really care for this team."

Jonathon lowered his head a little and averted his gaze away from his friends. He wasn't making excuses. He did care about Dawn's welfare just as much as the others. But he was smart enough to know running into the Digital World with no clues to her whereabouts was a bad idea and would land them in trouble. And with their parents not knowing where they were, made it even more dangerous.

A little voice in the back of his head was telling him to go, just to show the others he was just as important in the team as everyone else, and wasn't afraid of a little danger. But another voice nagging in his mind was telling him to go home and not get involved in this mess. Their Digimon were still a little tired from their battles from their previous visit to the Digital World.

He finally lifted his head back up to see all of them were staring at him. "Alright." He murmured. "I'll come. I can't possibly let you go alone. You don't know how to work the location codes or have access to the maps and information for File City that I have on my laptop." He patted his hand on his laptop bag.

Margaret smiled and stepped aside to allow the Izumi boy to begin his work on the computer. He opened up the location file on the portal and began typing a long code of numbers and letters.

Once he was done, there was a quick bleep and 'FILE CITY' and 'FILE ISLAND' appeared in the location bar.

"Okay." Jonathon said, breaking the short silence. "The location is locked. We'll arrive on the outskirts of the city. Once we're in there I'll try and locate Dawn's signal through the map on my laptop, but I've not tried that before so it might not work."

"Well what're we waiting for?" Veemon piped up as he leaped into one of the chairs. But as he jumped up and pressed his hands on the bottom of the keyboard, he pressed down on one of the keys and no one noticed as the location changed from 'FILE' to 'FOLDER'...

The kids took out their coloured digivices and held them up to the computer screen. With one quick flash that lit the whole room, the DigiDestined and Digimon were sucked into the portal and transported to the Digital World...

* * *

**_.:Tropical Jungle, File Island, Digital World:._**

Tai, Sora, Biyomon and the two Agumon had found a small cave in the depths of the jungle to spend the night in. The storm was now raging outside. The rain was lashing down against the ground, which had put out most of the fire up on the higher part of the jungle, and the strong winds whistled in between the trees. Everyone was sleeping peacefully through it, except for Tai...

He was tossing and turning slightly as he slept, muttering a few things. "No... Sora..." he groaned in his sleep as an old memory was replaying in his dream...

_"Sora!" Tai bolted as fast as he could across the room to where the bearer of love was strapped to the metal table. "I'm coming Sora!"_

_Just as he was just about on top of her, the table and a large section of the floor disappeared, revealing the large black hole of Etemon's Dark Network beneath._

_"Tai!" Sora's scream echoed throughout the room as she felt the table underneath her disappear and she began to fall down..._

_"Sora!" Tai lunged forward, throwing himself forward. He stretched his arm out as far as it would go and managed to grab hold of Sora's hand. He cringed a little at the sudden excess weight he had to hold._

_Sora looked up with pleading eyes. "Don't let me go Tai... please..."_

_"D-don't worry... I won't, just don't let go of my hand!"_

_Datamon walked over. "That's the centre of Etemon's Dark Network." He smiled down at the black hole. "Anything sucked in there is lost for all eternity."_

_He then extended his arms out and gripped both Tai and Sora's arm. "And since I have no use for you now I will simply dispose of you." He began to tighten his grip on them, causing them to cringe in pain._

_Tai closed his eyes tightly and tried to tighten his grip on Sora's hand. But Datamon was crushing his arm even more and he was slowly losing his grip._

_"Tai, I'm slipping!" Sora cried as she could feel her hand slowly slipping out of Tai's grasp._

_"Just hold on... a few more seconds..."_

_Datamon's grip was getting stronger by the second and without warning, Sora's hand slipped completely out of Tai's..._

_"Taaaiiii!" Sora screamed as she fell down..._

_"SORA!!" Tai's brown eyes widened in horror as he watched the love of his life fall into the darkness below, before disappearing completely..._

"Argh!!" Tai woke up suddenly, bolting up right with his wife's scream still echoing in his head. He was breathing heavily and drenched in a cold sweat. He glanced over and saw the Digimon were still fast asleep, with his daughter's Agumon using his Agumon's stomach as a pillow whilst they were both sprawled out on the ground.

He lay back down and closed his eyes trying to control his breathing but the images from his nightmare just haunted him once more.

Opening his eyes again, he turned his head to the side and looked at the sleeping form of his wife.

She was sleeping on her side facing Tai. A few strands of loose hair from her fringe had fallen down over her eyes.

Tai smiled a little and lifted his hand up, brushing the stray strands of hair away from her eyes. His wife murmured blissfully at his touch and snuggled up to him closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

The bearer of Courage sighed and placed his hand on her stomach. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father again. But right now he was more worried about Dawn. She was out there somewhere... and it was his fault.

Obviously Datamon knew who she was, he couldn't think of any other reason why he would kidnap her. He couldn't bear to think what that pile of junk had planned for his daughter, or what he had already done to her...

_"I should have done something the second I saw it happening... I should have stopped him..."_ Tai sighed and pulled his wife closer. He knew she was trying to be brave, but she was probably more scared than she was letting on.

Still holding her, he kissed the top of her head before sighing once more and closing his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. _"Don't worry Sor'... I'll save our daughter from that creep..."_

_

* * *

_

**_.:Star City, Folder Continent, Digital World:._**

**"**Yahhhh!" Screams echoed as the kids and their Digimon fell from what felt like the sky and landed painfully in a pile on a hard surface.

Dan groaned in agony and sat up rubbing the back of his head. "Uhhh... man it could have given us somewhere soft to land." He opened his eyes fully. "Huh?" his eyes widened further when he got a look at his surroundings.

They had landed in the middle on an intersection right in the heart of the city. And all around stood at the edge of the pavements were different types of Digimon. They were rookies, champions and small ultimate Digimon, and they were all staring in their direction.

Gatomon pushed herself up using her paws and glanced around. "What are they all staring at?" she wondered.

Margaret sat up. Her shoulders slouched down a little as she felt slightly uncomfortable with countless pairs of eyes staring at her. "H-haven't they seen a human before?"

"Judging from their stares, I say no they haven't." Jonathon replied.

Dan got to his feet. He backed up a little and turned around, only to be met with even more stares from more Digimon. "Where've they been for the past 25 years? Everyone on File Island knows how our parents saved the Digital World." He muttered quietly.

Margaret took a few steps back and stood beside MJ. "I really don't like this. I don't feel comfortable with everyone staring at us."

The kids and their partners slowly backed up towards the pavement. But as they did, a whistle echoed from behind them. "Whoa!" they jumped back, tripping over the curb on the pavement and fell backwards onto the ground and something whizzed by them.

The Digimon surrounding the pavement all leaped out of the way as the kids fell to the ground.

Dan sat up, breathing quite heavily from the sudden shock. "What was that?"

He question was soon answered when a Trailmon went by. That's when the kids noticed tracks were imbedded in the road like tramlines.

"They have trains running through the city?" MJ questioned.

"Cities in the Digital World don't have cars they have Trailmon as transportation." Tentomon spoke up as he hovered beside his human partner.

"Interesting." Jonathon murmured. "So, do the Trailmon travel on every street in the city?"

"Almost. Not every street, but most of them."

"Okay, we haven't come here to learn about the transport system of the city." Dan commented with a sarcastic sigh. "In case you've forgotten we need to find Dawn. She's in this city somewhere."

"But first let's get away from here." Veemon gulped. "I feel very uncomfortable."

The kids nodded in agreement and quickly darted down a small dark alley. They continued to run through the alleyway until they turned a corner and were out of sight from the Digimon on the main street.

"How are we gonna find Dawn with all those Digimon staring at us?" Margaret asked, panting a little.

Jonathon looked up at the starry sky and the tall buildings above. "We could fly across the city." He suggested.

"_That's_ stupid!" Dan exclaimed. "How are we supposed to search everywhere for Dawn if we're soaring over every single building?" he exclaimed.

Jonathon sighed. "_Because_ we don't have to search everywhere." He took out his digivice and held it up. "We have our D-Powers. Once we get close to Dawn her signal will activate and we'll be able to narrow down her location." He explained.

"That's not a bad idea." Tentomon added. "Plus up in the sky no one will be able to see us in the dark."

MJ took out her digivice. "Okay, let's do it."

Her and Jonathon held their digivices up and shouted; "Digital Ring, Release!"

As the two golden rings were released from the D-Powers, Patamon and Tentomon flew up and grabbed them...

_"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... FLYBEEMON!"_

_"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SWANMON!"_

MJ, Dan and Veemon climbed onto the back of Swanmon as Gatomon jumped on top of Flybeemon's head whilst he picked up Jonathon and Margaret in his arms.

The two champion Digimon then soared up out of the alleyway and into the sky. As they did, they got a better look at the city. It was a huge place. The buildings stretched for miles in every direction.

"It's bigger than I thought..." Jonathon murmured.

Dan peered down at the streets below. "We let's get going. Dawn's being held in this city somewhere and we've got to find her."

**_To be continued..._**


	15. Ep15: Revenge of the Robot Part 2

**_Hey. It's been a while since I last updated heh. Took me ages to get this chapter right though. 17 pages as well, making it the longest one so far. I usually average about 12 or 13 pages. I also got the most reviews for one chapter on Episode 14 so I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and reads my story. You guys are awesome!_**

_**Sync The Dragon Tempest: **Thank you, Dawn will be back with her parents. Can't say if she'll be okay or not hehe  
**Phillip Clark: **That's true, but Datamon doesn't know that unfortuantly. And there isn't gonna be any "Frontier crossovers" in the story. I never even thought of that when I did this chapter.  
**Sithking Zero: **Thank you! Yep, Datamon's going all out this time. The plot with the other kids will go on for another couple of chapters, even though not much happens in this one.  
**anime25: **Thanks, no it's gonna be different to season one. Although there will be some similar stuff happening.  
**Aster Selene: **Apparently Akira is both a boy and girls name, also I think it means light or something like that too. So I thought that would be perfect for Dawn as she's a girl but acts very boyish.  
**Fruitloop Trooper: **Thanks, things should get more interesting in this chap  
**Sightbent: **Thanks. They won't find out their on the wrong island in this chapter, that plot's gonna play out a bit longer hehe  
**fireangel08: **Thanks. Hope it wasn't too long a wait for this chapter.  
**CopyCat-The-Unknown: **Hehe thank you! Dawn's gonna be naming the baby Ruby. Oh and Fernanda, James and Katie will be turning up soon. You won't see much of them in the next few chapters as they're not kind of the "main characters" But they will show up alot more soon.  
**Yoshi12370: **I've made Swanmon a girl. I dunno if that's right or not hehe._

_

* * *

  
_

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 15: "Revenge of the Robot Part 2"**

_**.:Tropical Jungle, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Tai was sat on a large rock just outside the entrance to the cave they spent the night in. He was slouched forward staring down at the ground and holding a stick with both hands. He'd been sat there for almost an hour now, just thinking.

All signs of the thunderstorm from the previous night had disappeared apart from the grass that was still wet. The sun was just peaking above the treetops in the clear blue sky.

Tai continued to stare down at the ground his grip tightening around the stick in his hand. He narrowed his eyes and his fists shook a little before he snapped the twig in half. _"Datamon..." _He thought bitterly.

Right now all he could think about was picking up something blunt and heavy and smashing Datamon into tiny pieces....

"Tai?"

His wife's voice startled him and he dropped both pieces of the stick before turning to face her. She was stood by the entrance to the cave.

"What're you doing out here?" Sora asked, walking towards him. "It looks like you haven't slept at all." She added.

"I haven't." He muttered before turning his attention back to the ground. "I kept having the same nightmare over and over again, so I just gave up trying to get back to sleep."

Sora sat down on the rock next to her husband. "How long you been sat out here?"

"About an hour."

"You hungry?"

"A little." Tai's stomach then growled loudly and he laughed a little meekly. "Okay, maybe a lot."

"Well c'mon." Sora said, taking her husband's hand in her own and standing up. "We've still got some food left. You can't pummel Datamon on an empty stomach." She half joked. She turned around and began to head back into the cave.

"Sora I-" Tai began, but he stopped when his wife turned to face him.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked.

Tai sighed. He was going to tell her he wanted her to stay here where it was safe. Finding out last night she was pregnant, he didn't want her going to File City. It would get ugly when they confronted Datamon and he didn't want anything to happen to her or their unborn baby. "I... it's nothing." He murmured.

He knew he would be wasting his breath if he tried to force her to stay. Sora could just be as stubborn as him and he knew how much she wanted to help rescue their daughter.

Tai followed her into the cave. But he paused by the entrance and glanced up at the blue sky. _"You better not have laid a finger on my daughter Datamon... once I get my hands on you I'll rip you apart."_

* * *

_**.:Star City, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

MJ yawned loudly and stretched her arms. They were stood on top of one of the tall buildings taking a quick break. "I'm exhausted." She moaned. "I've never been through a whole night without any sleep."

"I don't think I can go on much longer." Swanmon murmured. Her wings were drooped and her eyes were half open.

"Maybe we should carry on our search on the ground now." Jonathon said, as he stood at the edge of the building and peered down.

"What?" Dan exclaimed. "And be stared at like a freak show?! Forget it!"

"We have no other choice Dan." The Izumi boy spoke. "The Digimon can't go on any longer. They've been carrying us around all night."

Margaret looked down at the ground below. "That street isn't too busy right now. Maybe there will be a cafe or something so we can have some breakfast. I'm starving."

"Yeah, we could use an energy boost too." Veemon added.

"Okay, let's go." Flybeemon picked Jonathon and Margaret up in his arms before he and Swanmon jumped off the edge of the building and floated down to the quiet street below.

* * *

_**.:SC Headquarters, Star City, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

"So it's true then."

"Yes sir. They arrived last night. Just fell out of the sky apparently according to witnesses."

"And you just tell me now?!"

"Sorry master Starmon! But I didn't want to wake you from your sleep!"

"You know how I feel about wretched humans!" Starmon, the leader of the city, almost boomed at the rookie Digimon Kamemon behind him. "You telling me they've been wandering my streets all night and no one dealt with them?!"

Kamemon took a couple of steps back and cowered, shaking a little.

Starmon turned his back on the rookie, and looked up at the many television screens in front of him.

There were about twenty screens spread across the wall and they were all used as surveillance cameras for the city. But all of them were set to film from one camera which was pointing directly down to where the DigiDestined were walking.

Starmon snarled. "I'm not having humans in my city!" he exclaimed. "Not after what they did eleven years ago! Those thoughtless fools hacked into the computer data and destroyed half my city!" He threw the remote control he had in his hand at one of the television screen, smashing it.

Kamemon jumped a little before asking; "Do you want me to send out reinforcements master Starmon?"

Starmon spun around and sprinted for the door. "No! I want the pleasure of dealing with these pests myself!" he disappeared out of the door, leaving Kamemon alone.

* * *

_**.:Tropical Jungle, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Birdramon soared across the sky above the Tropical Jungle with Sora, Tai and both Agumons perched on her feet.

Up ahead they could see the almost endless stretch of grassland that was Gear Savannah and just faintly in the distance the tops of the skyscrapers in File City could be just made out.

"Are we there yet?" The smaller Agumon of the two groaned, feeling a little queasy.

Sora looked down at her daughter's Digimon who was clutched tightly to Birdramon's leg. "You feeling a little airsick?" she asked.

Agumon slowly nodded. "I'm not usually but I guess having that third helping of oranges and bananas didn't help." He groaned again as he felt his stomach lurch a bit.

"If you throw up on me, you're walking the rest of the way." Birdramon spoke. "We warned you not to have that third helping."

"Hey he needs all the food he can get; he's still got a lot of growing to do. Right squirt?" The older Agumon of the two winked playfully, making fun of the other's size.

Dawn's Agumon glared over at him. He'd usually retaliate when Agumon poked fun at his small size. "I'm too queasy to fight back so count yourself lucky this time."

Sora giggled at the two Agumons before her eyes cast over to her husband. She grew silent as she watched him for a bit.

He was just sat there, staring off into the distance. She could see the look of anger and determination in his eyes. And deep down, she was slightly scared at what he might do once they confronted Datamon. She knew what Tai could be like when he loses control of his anger...

* * *

_**.:File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Dawn groaned and opened her eyes. She looked towards the window and saw the sunlight shining through. She hadn't got much sleep that night. It was hard to sleep when she was constantly sat up leaning against the cold wall.

The Kamiya girl shifted uncomfortably. She was hoping all that had happened had all been a bad dream, but unfortunately it wasn't.

She glanced around the room for any sign of Datamon. His computer system was still switched on but the screensavers were on the screens. She looked up at the shackles around her wrists and struggled once more to break free, but it was no use.

"I wouldn't waste your strength child."

Dawn jumped a little at the sound of his voice echoing throughout the empty room. She looked up and saw he was perched on top of one of the high beams.

He grasped the beam with both hands before he swung down, extending his arms and descending to the ground. Landing in front of her, his arms returned to their normal length.

"Those shackles are made from Chrome Digizoid; the strongest metal in the Digital World. So it'll take more than you're weak little arms to break free from them."

Dawn scowled at him. She wasn't weak. "When I get free I'll show you I'm no weakling!" she threatened.

Datamon turned around and walked back to his computer system. "I am a very experienced Digimon and you are an overconfident, cocky little brat... so much like your father I could possibly read your every move."

Dawn scoffed a laugh. "Experienced?" she mocked. "You've been out of action for years. If anything you'll be a little rusty when it comes to defending yourself."

Datamon began typing on his keyboard as he narrowed his eyes at the girl's cocky comments. "I'd watch your cheek if I were you child. Once your parents arrive I won't take mercy on you. I want to have the pleasure of seeing their faces when their 'little treasure' dies before them." He chuckled as Dawn just continued to glare at him....

* * *

_**.:Star City, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

Margaret bit into her apple as they sat on the edge of the sidewalk enjoying their snacks. She glanced up at the street and looked both ways. The pavements and road were completely empty.

"The streets have sure quietened down. There's practically no one around now." She commented.

MJ looked around. "That's weird... It's not like a city to be completely dead. I haven't even seen a Trailmon go by for a while."

Dan took a bite of his cheese burger and replied with a mouth full of food; "Why you complaining? All those Digimon did was stare at us anyway."

"Strange..." Jonathon murmured under his breath resulting in the kids and Digimon glancing at him. He had his laptop balanced in his lap. "I've got a map of File City up but I can't seem to locate our own signals, let alone Dawn's."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Veemon asked, tilting his head in a confused manor.

"I'm trying to find out exactly where we are in the city. But no matter how hard I try it's not picking up our digivice signals on this map. I don't understand it." The Izumi boy explained.

Suddenly something slammed into the ground, feet away from where Margaret and MJ were sat. They both screamed and jumped back in fright.

Once the smoke cleared, they saw there was a small hole in the concrete of the road, and there was a small meteorite stone smouldering in the middle.

Dan stood up and peered down. "What the...?"

Again, another one slammed into the road in front of him. Then another and another... the stones continued to slam into the road, some hitting the pavement, as the children and Digimon jumped back out of the way and pressed themselves up against the wall.

"Don't tell me!" Dan exclaimed before he ducked one that smashed into the wall. "When it rains in the Digital World it rains meteors not water?!"

"Don't be stupid!" Veemon shot back as he too dodged one.

"GET OUTTA MY CITY!!!" a voice bellowed from seemingly above.

The DigiDestined looked upwards to the sound of the voice. They squinted a little as they could make out a small figure perched on top of one of the high buildings.

"Who's that?" Patamon wondered, flapping his wings as he hovered in the air.

They watched as the figure leapt from the top of the building and literally bounced off each wall as he descended to the ground.

He landed in the middle of the road, almost gracefully. He began to walk towards the children and Digimon. "I won't tell you again humans, Get Outta My City!"

"Just who are you?" Dan demanded, clenching his fists defensively.

"I am Starmon, leader of this city! And you are not welcome here!"

"Huh?!" Dan exclaimed. "What are you talking about?! Don't you know who we are?"

Starmon came to a halt and thrust his finger forward, pointing directly at the children. "I don't care who you are! I've never forgotten what humans did to my city and I'm not about to forgive you now!"

"I think you've got us mixed up with someone el-" MJ began to say, but the angry Starmon cut her off.

"All humans are the same to me! You thoughtless fools destroyed half of my city eleven years ago with your interfering! You didn't care that you destroyed thousands of Digimons' homes and lives and now it's time you paid for your mistake!"

Dan growled in response before Starmon jumped up into the air and thrust his arms upwards towards the sky. The children took one step back as he summoned his attack....

"Meteor Shower!"

* * *

_**.:File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

There was a loud clap of thunder as Birdramon floated down and landed on the ground in the middle of the road in the city. Digimon scrambled away as to not be crushed by the giant bird as she landed. Tai was the first to jump off before Sora, and the two Agumons followed. Birdramon then de-digivolved back to Biyomon.

The sky had now darkened with black clouds that were ready to burst with rain at any moment. The light from the sun had almost completely disappeared leaving the city in a dull dark atmosphere.

Tai unclipped his digivice and looked at the familiar signal on the screen. His daughter's signal had led them to one of the less busy parts of the city, and to the old abandoned warehouse they were now currently stood in front of.

He looked up from his digivice and up at the huge building. He narrowed his eyes. _"You better not have hurt her Datamon." _He thought bitterly. He clipped his digivice back on his belt and began to head towards the door of the warehouse.

Inside on the ground floor of the old building, it was dark, cold and damp. The room was lit up for a brief second as there was a flash of lightning. The large metal sliding door creaked loudly as Tai pushed it open, its sound echoing throughout the empty warehouse.

The bearer of Courage pushed it as far as he could to the right before stepping inside followed by the two Agumon's, his wife and Biyomon.

The downstairs of the warehouse was big. The room was empty apart from a few wooden boxes and metal shelving that were scattered in the middle of the room. Even though it was mostly empty, the room looked very untidy.

At the right side of the room, against the wall there was a set of metal stairs that led up to the first floor. They didn't look very sturdy, as some parts were rusted and there were even a couple of steps missing in some spots.

As they walked further into the room, Sora paused and looked around. "I don't think anyone's here."

"But Dawn's signal led us here... she has to be here!" the smaller Agumon exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a loud clanging sound as something from above hit a hard surface. The beams that held up the ceiling and the chains that hung from them shook a little from the force.

Tai jerked his head upwards to the sound of the noise. It had come from upstairs. "Dawn?!" he yelled, his voice echoing. Without hesitation he took off towards the stairs at the right side of the room.

"Tai wait!" Sora called after her husband before she, Biyomon and the two Agumons ran after him.

"I know she's in here somewhere Sora!" Tai exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could up the stairs. He reached the top and came to a halt. "Dawn!" he shouted once more.

He looked around for any sign of his daughter. The room was as big as the one downstairs but far messier. Boxes and metal shelving were scattered everywhere, with some of the shelving even completely tipped over or leaning against something.

Tai continued to look around frantically as Sora and the Digimon reached the top of the stairs. His breathing was a little heavy from the running he had just done. "Dawn! Answer me, where are you?!"

Dawn had just drifted off to sleep again, when she suddenly opened her eyes, sitting up straight. "Dad...?" she murmured. Had she been dreaming? She thought she just heard her father's voice, but she wasn't sure if it was one of those dreams that felt like reality...

"...Dawn...." There again... it was faint, but it defiantly was her father's voice. "...Dawn where are you...?" and her mother's... they were here, they'd found her...

"MOM! DAD!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping they'd hear her. That's when something dawned on her... she could move her arms... her wrists weren't tied to the shackles anymore. "What the...?" she stared at her wrists then up at the shackles, wondering who had freed her... it couldn't have been Datamon....could it?

The Kamiya girl shook her head snapping herself from her thoughts and scrambled up from the cold floor and began to sprint for the small wooden door at the other end of the room. She staggered a bit at first due to being sat down for so long. "Mom, Dad I'm coming!" She got closer and closer to it until....

Datamon suddenly jumped down from one of the high beams in the ceiling and landed right in front of her. "Not so fast my child." He said darkly. "Things are just getting started."

Dawn came to an abrupt halt and gulped as she took a few steps back, her eyes fixed on him....

Suddenly, the door behind Datamon swung open, only for Tai to come to a sudden halt in the doorway. There was a flash of lightning from outside that lit the whole room up for a brief second and that' when he saw Datamon in front of him with his daughter frozen on the spot in the middle of the room.

Sora appeared behind her husband with the Digimon. "D-Datamon..." she stuttered, half fear and half anger.

Datamon, who had his back to the door, smiled as he heard Sora's voice. "I see you've finally arrived. I've been waiting for this moment when we'd meet again." He mocked.

Tai growled under his breath. "Datamon you little creep." He sneered. "If you've touched as much as _one_ hair on my daughter's head I'll-" he was about to charge forward but his wife grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

Datamon gave a sinister smile. "Actually I haven't yet, I've been waiting for you to arrive." as quick as a flash, he extended his right arm forward and rammed it right into Dawn's abdomen, forcing her back and slamming her against the wall that was a good distance away.

"Dawn!" Sora gasped in horror as she watched her daughter's body collide with the cold, hard wall and she cried out in pain before she slumped down to the ground in agony.

Datamon lunged forward, curling his right hand into a fist and throwing a punch in the direction of Dawn's face. But the Kamiya girl reacted quickly and ducked, missing the attack. His fist slammed into the cold stone wall, denting it slightly. "This is your punishment for destroying Etemon almost thirty years ago!" he exclaimed angrily.

Dawn scrambled to her feet, but Datamon extended his right arm again and punched for her stomach, but he just missed and struck her right side instead. She moaned in pain as she collapsed to the floor.

"Destroying Etemon was my destiny! After all the pain and torture he put me through, _I _wanted to have the pleasure of killing that idiotic ape myself!" as Dawn tried to sit up, he thrust another punch at her, not aiming in a specific area, and striking the top half of her right arm causing her to slam back against the wall.

"Agumon, crush him!" Tai ordered.

Both Agumons charged forward towards the robot who had his back to them. In unison they both brought their right arms back about to pounce with their attack. "Claw Upper Cut!"

Datamon spun round and formed two black spheres of energy in both hands. "Digital Bomb!" He flung them both at the two overgrown lizards.

Tai's Agumon dodged the attack with ease whilst Dawn's Agumon wasn't quick enough and he got struck in the chest, falling backwards against the floor.

The bigger Agumon of the two skidded to the side before opening his mouth. "Pepper Breath!" he spat out his fireball attack which travelled in a straight line directly towards Datamon.

The robot Digimon leaped up into the air, avoiding the attack which then hit the wall behind him. He landed back on the ground, almost gracefully, and extended his left arm and punched Agumon in the face before doing the same with his right.

Agumon received three punches before he managed to dodge the fourth one. He too then dealt his own blow and thumped Datamon square in the face. He then continued to throw punch after punch, hardly giving the robot a chance to fight back.

Datamon stumbled back a little. "Is that your best shot? I'm sorry but I'm in no mood to play around... Digital Bomb!" Once he saw an opening, he released his attack and this time it hit its target.

Agumon was struck in the stomach and he was thrown back, skidding against the cold floor before coming to a slow stop.

Tai clenched his fists angrily. "Agumon, digivolve now!" he demanded.

"Wait Tai, he can't!" Sora exclaimed. "The room's not big enough and the floor might not be able to hold his weight. This warehouse is not strong. If Agumon digivolves he could bring the whole building down."

Datamon chuckled lightly as he turned to face them. "Whilst we are in this room I have the advantage."

"Fine, I'll take this puny junk bucket out myself." Tai muttered his fists still clenched tightly.

Sora grabbed her husband's arm, yanking him back. "Tai don't be crazy, you'll be killed!"

"I'm not gonna stand here and let him hurt our daughter!" The bearer of Courage bent down and picked up a large metal pipe that lay on the ground beside them.

Datamon half chuckled mockingly. "You think you can challenge me? Very well. I'll destroy you first, and then I'll finish off your wife, and your little girl."

"Like hell you will!" Tai yelled as he charged towards the robot raising the metal pipe up, ready to swing it down.

Datamon lifted his left arm up and formed a ball of black energy in the palm of his hand. Without hesitation he thrust it forward at the bearer of Courage.

It struck Tai's right arm and he stumbled back a bit in pain and dropped the metal pipe. Before he could react, Datamon extended his right arm and curled his hand into a fist before punching Tai in the stomach.

Ta staggered back again, but lost his footing and fell to the ground, landing on his back. He growled under his breath and got back up onto his feet. But Datamon reached out and grabbed the metal pipe before swiping it at Tai's feet from underneath him.

Tai yelped as he ended up back on the floor, landing painfully on his back.

"Dad!" Dawn cried out from the opposite side of the room.

Sora ran over to her husband and knelt down beside him. He was about to get back up but she held him back. "Tai, stop it. This is stupid." She said firmly.

"Listen to your wife. You will never be able to defeat me. It's insane that you think a human can destroy such a powerful ultimate Digimon. It's impossible."

Dawn slowly pushed herself up to sit upright. She unclipped her digivice from her belt and slowly lifted it up. "I don't care what Mom says... we can't beat him unless Agumon digivolves." She muttered to herself. "Agumon!" she shouted to her Digimon partner. "Digital Ring-"

"Not so fast brat!" Datamon spun round and extended his arm out once more. It pinned Dawn's wrist against the wall, causing her digivice to be flung away from her.

The Kamiya girl closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt his force against her wrist strengthen.

"Get your hands off her!" Tai hollered as he struggled to get up, but his back still hurt from landing on it earlier.

Datamon had his eyes fixed on the young girl in his grasp. He had a sickening smile across his face as he watched her cringe in agony. He tightened his grip, twisting her wrist a little and she moaned in pain.

Sora stood up as Biyomon flew up and towards the ultimate Digimon. "Now it's my turn you pile of junk, Spiral Twister!" she flapped her wings and created a green flame that shot down as a spiral inferno.

Datamon turned around, his right hand still holding onto Dawn's wrist. "Data Crusher!" he expanded his left arm upwards, punching through Biyomon's attack and wrapping his fingers around the pink bird's mid section. He tightened his grip as she wailed in pain as he began to crush her and drain her of her energy.

"Biyomon, no!" Sora gasped as she watched in horror. Her eyes widened further as Biyomon slumped down in the robot's grasp and began to glow as she shrunk down back into her In-training form, Yokomon. "No!" the bearer of Love cried as the little Digimon collapsed to the ground.

Sora ran to her fallen Digimon partner as Datamon turned his attention back to the young Kamiya girl still in his grasp. "Yokomon, are you okay?" she asked softly as she knelt down. That's when she spotted something behind the metal shelves that were stacked up against the wall. It was a discarded flamethrower covered in dust.

The bearer of Love glanced at the robot Digimon for a second before quickly swiping the weapon up from the floor. "Don't even think about it!" She threatened as she stood up and pointed the flamethrower in Datamon's direction.

Datamon slowly turned around to face the bearer of Love. He smiled as he saw the weapon aimed at him. "I admire your bravery. But bluffing will get you nowhere."

Sora tightened her grip around the flamethrower, her finger hovering over the trigger. "Believe me, I'm not bluffing. Now let go of my daughter or I swear I'll melt you into a liquid."

Datamon narrowed his eyes a little, still smiling. With his grasp still on Dawn's wrist, he yanked her towards him until he had her close to his body, with one hand clutching a chunk of her brown hair whilst the other was grasped around her arm. "Prove it then." He pulled on her hair a little.

Sora showed no sign of fright as she continued to point the flamethrower at him. But she knew she couldn't attack him with her daughter in the way.

"Just as I thought, as long as I have your little girl in my clutches you have no heart to attack me." Datamon chuckled before he glared at her. "Now, drop it. Or I'll kill your daughter right now."

The bearer of Love didn't lower her weapon. Her hands were shaking a little as she kept her eyes fixed on him. She couldn't back down, but deep down she was afraid of what he would do to her daughter.

Tai glanced at his wife and then back to the robot Digimon. "Sora, drop it." He looked up at his wife after getting no response and saw the anger in her eyes. "Drop it now!" he exclaimed more forcefully. Still no answer from her. "Sora!"

Sora ignored the shouts from her husband. She had to think of something, fast. She wasn't about to let Datamon get away with this. It was now her turn to get revenge on him after kidnapping her when was eleven, and for kidnapping her daughter.

Suddenly something caught her attention. She heard the clanging of chains from above her. Glancing up she saw there was a large metal beam suspended over Datamon and her daughter. It was being held up by two chains at either end that were hanging from the ceiling.

Lowering her eyes back to her daughter and Datamon she simply said. "Dawn, duck." Before she pointed the flamethrower upwards, and hoping it would work, she fired a beam of red hot flames. The fire instantly melted the chains that were holding the right side of the beam up.

Dawn glanced at her mother with a confused look, but she soon caught on when she looked up and saw the beam heading straight for her. She threw herself down against the ground, protecting her head with her hands.

Datamon lost his grip on her and had no time to react as he turned to the left and saw the metal beam swinging down straight towards him. "Argh!" The beam smacked into him, sending him flying across the room and crashing into a pile of large wooden boxes that were stacked up.

The boxes smashed into pieces and collapsed on top of Datamon, burring him underneath. The remaining chains that held the beam up suddenly snapped and it crashed to the floor, clanging loudly beside Dawn, who slowly lifted her head up.

Sora immediately dropped the flamethrower to the ground and ran towards her daughter. As soon as she reached her she threw her arms around her neck. "Dawn... sweetie are you okay?" she whispered in her daughter's ear as she continued to embrace her tightly.

Dawn nodded, returning the hug. "I'm okay Mom."

Tai and their Digimon made their way into the middle of the room where mother and daughter were stood. Tai dropped to his knees and also hugged his daughter tightly. "You're not hurt are you, kiddo?"

Dawn shook her head but cringed slightly. "Dad... you're squeezing me a little too tight." Once her father loosened his grip, she glanced to where the pile of destroyed boxes lay. "Is he dead?" she asked quietly.

Her Agumon stood beside her and looked down to where Datamon's hand was sticking out of the debris. "I think so."

Tai slowly stood back up. "C'mon, let's get outta here. We need to get to a hospital just to get you checked over Dawn."

"Dad, I told you I'm fine." His daughter protested.

As they began to head for the door, no one noticed Datamon's fingers twitching slightly. There was a gap in the wreckage and suddenly his eye opened up. "You think you can get away that easily?" he muttered under his breath.

He lifted his arm up ever so slightly and formed a small black ball of energy in his palm. With one quick flick of the wrist, he threw it towards his computer on the other side of the room.

The sphere of energy struck the computer system and it exploded into flames. The group was startled and Tai grabbed his wife and daughter and protected them with his own body but the force of the explosion sent them flying and crashing to the ground.

Dawn's Agumon was the first to get up. He groaned as he sat up straight and looked at the burning computer. The fire began to spread across the room and towards the door, which was their only way out.

Dawn slowly got up onto her knees. "W-what just happened?" she half moaned as she rubbed her head.

Yokomon shifted a little in Sora's arms. "The computer just exploded."

Tai sat up and turned to look at the door. The fire was growing closer and closer to it... "The door! C'mon let's get outta here!"

Smoke was starting to fill the room and the fire was taking over with a lot of speed. The beams on the ceiling were alight now and debris began to fall to the floor.

Tai helped his wife up, who coughed a little. "Sora, go!" he pushed her a little in the direction of the door. "And whatever happens, don't stop running until your outside okay?"

Sora stumbled a little as she clutched onto Yokomon. "Why? What're you-"

"Go Sora!" Her husband shouted. He wanted to get her out of the building first due to her condition. "I'll be right behind you, I promise."

The two Agumons and Dawn followed the bearer of Love as they got closer to the door. The fire was inches away from it now. Tai took one more glance at the wreckage where Datamon was underneath before he too made a run for the door.

Datamon lifted his body up slowly and saw they were making a run for it. "I don't think so." He freed his right arm completely and formed a small ball of energy once more before releasing it.

It curled a little in the air before it struck Tai's right leg from behind. The bearer of Courage cried out as the pain suddenly surged up from his calf muscle and he collapsed to the floor.

With all his strength, Datamon rose out from underneath the debris. He then leaped up into the air, swinging on the chains that hung from the ceiling and through the fire before letting go and landed on the floor, a few meters away from where Tai lay. "You're not going anywhere."

Tai clutched his injured leg before glaring up at Datamon...

Dawn skidded to a halt in the doorway and turned around to look back. Her father was on the ground hurt, and Datamon was stood in front of him. She bit her lip as she glanced to where her mother and their Digimon had just run out to.

They hadn't realised what had happened. The Kamiya girl looked back at her father. He had told them to not stop running until they were out of the building no matter what happened... but she couldn't just leave him. Her brown eyes shifted downwards as she spotted the discarded metal pipe that lay a few feet away from her...

Tai cringed as he removed his hand from his right leg. It was stinging so much with pain he could hardly move it an inch and blood was soaking through the pant leg of his jeans.

Datamon began to form a large sphere of energy in front of him using both of his hands. "Did you really think you would escape from me that easily? I was intending to kill your daughter. But now I think I'll settle for killing you instead." He raised the energy sphere a little higher and widened his arms a tad, about to release it...

As quick as a flash, Dawn bent down and grabbed the metal pipe. "NO!" she ran as fast as she could towards the robot Digimon and with all her strength she swung the pipe down, striking Datamon on the back of his head, sending him flying across the room and smacking against the wall before slumping to the ground.

Datamon, visibly shaken by the sudden attack on him, struggled to regain his balance as he got to his feet. He put a hand to his head and felt a large crack on the glass. He narrowed his eyes at the young Kamiya girl. "You little brat, how dare you!" he snarled.

Dawn stood her ground, clenching the metal pipe in her right hand. "If it's me you want a fight with, then come and get me." She too narrowed her eyes.

Tai tried to get up, but the pain in his leg was too much. "Dawn what're you doing? Get outta here!" he exclaimed.

Dawn ignored her father, her brown eyes still glued on the robot Digimon. It was just her versus Datamon now. She knew it was up to her to protect her father. She wasn't gonna let Datamon win.

Datamon smiled sinisterly and began to walk towards her. "Such a courageous little girl you are. Too bad you won't live to tell about it."

Dawn took hold of her goggles and pulled them up so they rested on her forehead. "That's what you think." She muttered.

* * *

Outside, Sora Biyomon and the two Agumons had just reached the exit of the warehouse. The fire had spread fast to the downstairs part. As they just passed through the doorway, there was another explosion from behind them and the force threw them out and down onto the hard surface of the road.

Sora landed on her front and she groaned as she turned onto her side. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw the two Agumons and Yokomon but not her husband and daughter. "Tai, Dawn where are they?!" she cried out as she scrambled to her feet.

Dawn's Agumon looked towards the burning building. "They were right behind us."

"I've got to go back in there!" Sora exclaimed as she began to head towards the open door.

"Sora, no way!" Tai's Agumon grabbed her hand, yanking her back. "You can't go back in there. It's dangerous and you could hurt yourself, and the baby! I can't let you go back in there!"

Sora struggled to free herself from the rookie's grasp. "Agumon, let me go!" she demanded.

"No Sora!" the overgrown lizard shot back. "I'm not letting you go no matter how much you struggle!"

"B-but..." Sora stuttered, lost for words. She knew he was right. Inhaling the smoke wouldn't be good for her or the baby. "I can't just stand out here and watch... I can't just stand here and let them die in there!" she glanced up at the building.

Flames were now escaping out from the windows from the top floor. Sora began to shake a little as she knew somewhere up there her husband and daughter were trapped....

* * *

Dawn backed up slightly as Datamon began to walk towards her. She tightened her grip on the metal pipe and was ready to strike whenever he pounced. "Give me your best shot you pile of junk." She taunted with a sly grin.

"Dawn I told you to keep running no matter what happened!" her father shouted at her from behind.

"And you promised Mom you'd be right behind her when we left this building!" Dawn shot back as she glanced at him.

Once Dawn took her eyes off him for a quick second, Datamon lunged at her with his right fist tightly clenched.

"Dawn look out!" Tai exclaimed.

Dawn spun her head back around and stepped back in fright as the robot Digimon was almost on top of her. She brought the metal pipe up to her chest and held it there as a shield. Datamon's fist hit the pipe, and the force sent Dawn stumbling.

Staggering back, she tripped over the beam that had fallen from the ceiling earlier. She fell and landed on her back but still kept hold of the metal pipe.

Datamon jumped into the air creating his attack before thrusting it downwards towards the young girl.

Dawn's eyes widened and she reacted quickly by rolling to the left, just missing being hit. The attack blasted a hole through the floor and dust rose into the air, clouding the room even more. She scrambled to her feet, holding the pipe defensively.

The ultimate Digimon threw himself at her once more. He had his arms stretched out, ready to pounce on top and grab hold of her. But Dawn swung the pipe as hard as she could and sent him flying into the middle of the room. She then backed up against the wall.

Datamon growled angrily. "I will not be beaten by a little girl." He exclaimed, picking up an empty metal barrel that was half on fire. He held it above his head before throwing it towards Dawn with a grunt.

The Kamiya girl yelped and dove to the floor just before the barrel collided with the wall. She scrambled up and was about to make a run when Datamon's right fist came out of nowhere and struck her in the stomach. She groaned and collapsed backwards to the floor.

"Dawn stop it, he's gonna kill you!" Tai yelled at her. He tried to get up once more but as he did a bit of debris from the ceiling fell down and he ended up collapsing to the floor again. He looked up and saw his daughter hadn't paid attention to him. "Dawn, listen to me!" he added in a more demanding tone.

Dawn slowly got back up onto her feet. "I'm not letting him win Dad." She spoke. "This sicko's been watching our ever move for eleven years and I'm not gonna let him get away with it." She charged forward and swung the pipe down.

Datamon jumped to the right, out of the way but Dawn surprised him by swinging the pipe in his direction and she struck him on the side of his body, scratching his metal. "You don't stand a chance against me child." With two swift movements he punched her once in the chest and again in the stomach before continuing the pattern.

After each punch, Dawn was pushed back staggering a few steps. Every blow she was dealt she felt her body slow down more. She could only lift the metal pipe up a tiny bit before she was hit once more.

The smoke was getting thicker, and the temperature was rising. She could hardly make out Datamon's figure as the smoke was stinging her eyes and making them water. Sweat was trickling down her face a little and parts of her messy hair were stuck to the side of her face.

All she could feel was the pain from Datamon's punches. Her body was getting weaker and slower and a part of her felt like giving up and collapsing to the floor.

Tai watched helplessly as his daughter was thrown about like a rag doll and punched like a punch bag. But every time she was hit she would just get up and take another blow. He growled under his breath. "Datamon stop this now!" he hollered.

Datamon smiled smugly. "It's painful watching your most precious thing be destroyed isn't it?"

Dawn slowly got back up onto her feet, cringing as her body ached all over. She still held the pipe in her right hand, but her grip was weakening, much like her strength.

Datamon didn't give her much time to recover. As soon as she was standing up right, he formed his signature attack before discharged it. "Digital Bomb!" it blasted the floor inches from where Dawn stood.

The young girl screamed as she was thrown back into the air from the blast and did a backwards summersault, landing painfully on the ground. She shakily tried to push herself up from the floor, but her body wouldn't allow it.

Datamon began to walk towards her. "Well my dear you're not putting up much of a fight as I suspected you would. But just like I thought, you're so much like your father, no wonder I'm finding this incredibly easy."

Dawn was breathing heavily as she titled her head upwards and glared at the robot in front of her. With all her strength she pushed herself up and with a rapid swing; she smashed the pipe into the side of Datamon's glass head. "Bet you didn't see that comin'" she muttered.

Datamon sneered. "I'm afraid your time is up now child. I'm tired of playing around with you." He created a black sphere of energy and threw it at her with all his strength.

The blast was so powerful it split the metal pipe in two and Dawn was thrown back and spun half around slamming face down against the floor, motionless. As she landed, she heard one of her ribs crack.

"Dawn!" her father yelled realising her eyes were closed. "Dawn, get up!"

Dawn stirred a little, her eyes opening the slightest bit. She lifted her head up off the floor and saw half of the pipe had been thrown to the other side of the room. But where was the other half? That's when she felt something underneath her stomach. She slowly got to her knees and realised she had been lying on top of it.

Discreetly, she staggered to her feet, holding the pipe against her chest but out of sight from Datamon.

Tai watched his daughter. She had her back to him and she was arched forward. "Dawn! Dawn, are you hurt? Speak to me!"

Dawn ignored her father and remained still. She had her eyes closed. All she could hear was the fire raging around her, the debris falling and her father yelling at her to speak to him.

Datamon paused for a second, watching her. "Time to end this." he declared as he charged forward.....

The Kamiya girl remained completely still, with her back still facing the robot that was coming towards her. She could hear him getting closer and closer... "Say goodbye." she muttered before she spun around to face Datamon and threw the small piece of pipe like a javelin.

Datamon was taken by surprise and had no time to react. The pipe smashed into the front of his head, piercing through the glass and poking out through the other side. He was thrown through the air and crashed into the stone wall before slumping to the ground. Above him was a beam that was hanging on a single small chain. It was swaying slightly as the chains tried cope with the weight...

Tai watched as the beam finally snapped from its chains and plummeted down right on top of Datamon. He closed his eyes and turned his head away just before the beam crushed the robot. All he heard was the agonising final scream from Datamon and the glass from his head smashing.

The bearer of Courage opened his eyes and looked to see the beam had crushed Datamon into pieces. The glass on his head was completely smashed and lay scattered around his mangled body whilst his right arm had snapped off in two places. Tai could see the faint light in Datamon's eye slowly fade as the life left him, before he burst into tiny pieces of data that floated up into the air disappearing completely...

Tai turned around to where his daughter was. "...Dawn!" he cried out. She was laying face down, motionless on the floor, with her hair covering most of her face.

More debris from the ceiling was now falling and the smoke was getting thicker as the fire continued to ravage the warehouse.

Tai got onto his knees and pushed himself up, trying to ignore the stinging pain in his right leg. He cringed and sucked in a breath as the pain shot up his calf as he put pressure on it. He slowly hobbled across the room. He didn't care how much it hurt and he gritted his teeth every time he stood on his right leg.

He coughed upon reaching his daughter as the smoke got into his lungs. He dropped to his knees and knelt beside her. "Dawn? C'mon kiddo wake up, don't do this to me." He carefully turned her over so she was lying on her back. He shook her gently but she remained still. "Dawn? W-what's the baby gonna do without its big sister huh?" he murmured.

She was covered in dirt, there were a few cuts on her face and her hair was messier than usual but she didn't stir at all.

There was a loud crash that startled Tai as the metal shelving collapsed close to them, which was engulfed with flames....Space was running out in the room as the fire got closer and closer to them......

* * *

Outside it had started to rain quite hard now and Sora and the Digimon hadn't bothered to take shelter. They were sat on the edge of the sidewalk in complete silence with their eyes fixed on the warehouse. The sun was starting to set, but due to the storm clouds and smoke it was already rather dark.

Sora was clutching Yokomon as she sat there completely still. The rain had flattened her hair and it stuck to the side of her face. Suddenly, she put her Digimon partner down and stood up and began to pace back and forth a little. She turned her back on the building for a second and ran her hands through her hair frantically. "I can't take this anymore." She murmured.

"Sora, look!" Yokomon suddenly exclaimed.

Sora spun round and looked over to the warehouse. It was hardly visible through the thick smoke that was clouding the area. The bearer of Love squinted a little as she saw a familiar silhouette of a figure emerge from the building. It was Tai.

"Oh my god, Tai!" Sora screamed as she sprinted as fast as she could across the road towards her husband.

He was limping badly towards them and clutching their daughter in his arms. They were both dirty from the smoke, but the dirt soon began to run down their faces as the rain fell, soaking them.

As soon as Sora reached them she flung her arms around him, causing him to stumble back a little as she hugged them both. She then pulled away and smacked him on the arm. "Tai you jerk!" she half laughed as she smiled at him. "You promised you'd be right behind me. Don't do that to me again, I almost thought you'd died in there."

Tai glanced at their unconscious daughter in his arms. "He's dead Sor'..." he looked back up at his wife. "Dawn killed him. He's finally gone."

Sora gazed down at her little girl. She was motionless, covered in dirt and her head was titled to the side a little, resting on her father's chest. There was a small cut above her left eye that was bleeding slightly.

All of a sudden there was another explosion, this time much huger than the other. Flames burst out of all the windows and the force of the blast could be felt from outside.

Tai flinched as Sora clung tightly to him as the rain continued to fall and the fire still raged on through the warehouse. Both husband and wife glanced up at the burning building before Tai looked down at their daughter and kissed the top of her head. He was so proud of her, but he had to admit to himself, even though he held the Crest of Courage, he'd never been so scared in his life....

* * *

_**.:SC Headquarters, Star City, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

Margaret stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She immediately felt uncomfortable and realised she was sat up, slouched against something. Once her vision was completely restored she noticed metal bars in front of her.

"Huh?" the young girl sat up right and realised she was now enclosed in a small cage, similar to a birds cage, which was hanging from the ceiling by a thick chain. "G-Gatomon!" she cried. She then gasped when she looked to her right and saw another cage besides her that contained her Digimon partner.

Looking to her left she saw the others, all in separate cages and still unconscious. Her breathing began to get quicker as she began to panic. "W-w-what's going on..?" she stuttered, as she began to shake a little the cage swayed slightly. "Let me outta here!" she screamed, grabbing hold of the metal bars that surrounded her.

Unknown to her, no one could hear her as she and the others were trapped in the highest room of the Star City headquarters skyscraper.......

_**To be continued...**_


	16. Ep16: The One who Inherits Courage

**_Hey. First of all I'm sorry for the very long gap since I posted the last chapter .. I'm getting worse. It took me a little while to get this chapter right. Then there was some business with my laptop involving it getting sent away to be fixed. Anyway, I've finally got chapter 16 up. so enjoy!_**

_**Aster Selene:** Thanks. You mean the city the other kids are in? That's Star City.  
**Sightbent:** Yep hehe. They can be a tough team when they're together.  
**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** Thanks. Sorry if it was a little bloody heh. I wanted to try something a bit more extreme than they do on the show.  
**Dragongirl19510:** Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy it.  
**Copycat-the-Unknown:** Ummm... no I dont think so hehe  
**Phillip Clark:**_ That's a good idea actually, think I'll use that! and yeah I wanted to have a bit more violence than they have in the show.  
_**fireangel08:** Thanks. Yeah they've noticed the kids are missing heh.  
**Amethyst-Love:** Hehe thanks. Sorry its taken a while in getting the next chapter out.  
**Flurry of Freezing** Flames: Thanks. Yeah I'm gonna have VictoryGreymon and Z'dGarurumon as their mega levels. And sure I'll check your stuff out.  
**LoneWolfVampire13:** Thanks. Glad your liking it. And Yeah it is Myotismon. But he didn't have any connection with Datamon. That was just a little side plot in the story._

**_

* * *

_**

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 16: "The One who Inherits Courage"**

_**.:FCH, File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Tai gazed down at the city below from the hospital window. It was the morning after and they'd spent the night at the File City Hospital, which had been half a mile away from where the warehouse was.

The room they were currently in wasn't very big. It had one bed, which was fairly large, two bedside tables at either side of the bed, a few chairs and a few medical machines in the far corner at the opposite side of the room.

Tai cringed a little as his leg began to hurt again. Joe had stitched the wound up and the painkillers he had been given were finally starting to wear off. He glanced back to his daughter in the hospital bed. She was asleep and had been like that since they arrived yesterday afternoon.

The deep cut above her right eye was stitched up, whilst the rest of her body was covered in bruises and other small scratches. Her t-shirt had been taken off and thick bandages had been wrapped around her chest where she had bruised most of her ribs and cracked one. There was also a small bandage around her right wrist.

Tai continued to watch her for a little while before turning his attention back to the window.

The door on the opposite side of the room opened slowly and Sora stepped in holding two plastic cups of coffee. She walked over and placed them both on the small table by the bed before looking towards her husband.

"Tai, I brought your coffee." She spoke, breaking the silence. She didn't get a reply so she walked around the bed and over to where he stood by the window. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind. She rested her head against his back, just below his shoulder. "Honey... are you okay?"

"It's all my fault." She heard him mutter. "It's my fault our daughter's laying there beaten and bruised."

"Tai its not-"

"I'm supposed to protect her but instead I just lay there whilst that creep used her as a punch bag." His voice grew a little louder.

Sora lifted her head off his back. "How do you think I felt? I was stuck outside watching that building burn whilst you and Dawn were trapped inside."

Tai sighed and lowered his head a little. "Sor' you couldn't have gone back in that building. What good would have that done to you or the baby? You shouldn't have even been threatening Datamon with that flamethrower."

"Tai don't start treating me differently just because I'm pregnant. You really think I was gonna just stand there whilst he tortured our only daughter?"

"But Sora-"

"Umm... Mom? Dad?"

Tai and Sora both turned around at the sound of their daughter's voice to see she was finally awake. They walked over and Sora sat in the small chair whilst Tai sat on the edge of the bed. Dawn cringed a little as she slowly sat up.

"How you feeling?" Sora asked with a smile.

The young Kamiya girl rubbed the left side of her abdomen. "Like I've been hit by a train." She half laughed, but cringed as her sides ached.

Her father smiled a little before sighing. "Dawn you shouldn't have done that. He was gonna kill you... and he could have killed you."

Dawn crossed her arms stubbornly. "And what do you think he was gonna do to you Dad?"

Tai half smiled. "I know, but..." he trailed off a little. "You had me so scared kiddo."

Dawn was taken back a little. She couldn't think if she had ever heard her father admit he was scared before. If she was honest, she always thought it wasn't afraid of anything. She then smiled. "Hey it's alright Dad. I'm fine aren't I?"

"You did get quite a beating." Sora spoke up. "We're really proud of you though. Just promise you won't put yourself in that sort of danger ever again okay?" she half laughed.

Dawn flashed her mother her trade-mark grin. "I won't. Not now that I'm gonna be a big sister" her grin grew bigger.

Tai and Sora both glanced at each other before looking back at their daughter. "How did you-" Tai began.

"When I woke up I could hear you guys talking about it over by the window." Their daughter replied, still grinning.

Before her parents could say anything, the door opened up and their Digimon walked in. Agumon's face lit up as he saw his human partner awake in bed. "Hey you're alright!" he hurried over and stood at the side of the bed.

"Of course I am. It'll take more than that pile of junk to take me out." Dawn smiled confidently. She then turned back to her parents. "Say, how long was I asleep for?" she asked, with a blank look.

"Since yesterday afternoon." Sora replied.

Dawn blinked a little surprised. "Wow I must have been really worn out huh?"

"Do you remember anything about what happened?" Biyomon asked, who was stood at the foot of the bed.

The young Kamiya girl lowered her head a little, trying to recall the events of the previous day in her head. "Uhhh... not really." She admitted. "All I can remember is Datamon charging towards me and I threw that pipe as hard as I could at him. Before and after that is just a blur."

Sora smiled and stroked a few strands of hair out of her daughter's face. "It's alright now though... It's over."

* * *

**_.:SC Headquarters, Star City, Folder Continent, Digital World:._**

"Someone let us outta here!" Veemon's voice echoed as he almost screamed at the top of his voice. But no one could hear him down below on the streets of the city. He grabbed either side of the cage with his hands and began to shake it.

Dan, who was sat with his legs crossed and his chin resting in the palm of his hand, groaned and glanced at his Digimon partner. "Veemon it's no use."

"Maybe if I try head butting it again!" The little rookie suggested, standing up straight.

"You already tried that about ten times. Stop otherwise you'll give yourself a headache." Dan replied.

Veemon slumped down, leaning against the cage. He glanced down at the small wooden table at the other side of the room where the children's digivices were all laid out. "If only you had your digivice then I could digivolve and bust us outta here."

Suddenly the door handle moved and the door opened to reveal Kamemon. He walked into the room and paused just below the DigiDestined. "You better keep it down or you'll wake Master Starmon. And you don't wanna make him madder than he already is."

Dan leaned forward to the edge of the cage. "Listen you, you better tell us what the heck is going on here!" he demanded.

"Master Starmon knocked you out and dazed you with his Meteor Shower attack before locking you in those cages."

"Just what is that freak's problem? We didn't do anything to him, or his stupid city." Dan muttered.

"Master Starmon always promised if humans stepped foot in Star City he would have his vengeance on them." Kamemon said with a slight chuckle.

"Wait – what? Star City? But this is File City... isn't it?" Margaret asked trailing off as her eyes grew wide with panic.

Kamemon chuckled. "Man he must have knocked you out pretty good." He replied. "This is Star City, the capital of the Folder Continent. File City is 1,000 miles away on File Island."

"W-what?!" Margaret exclaimed in a shriek.

"You mean we're not on File Island?!" Dan just about yelled, with Kamemon just nodding his reply. The goggle boy turned to Jonathon who was in the next cage but one. "So much for your knowledge on the portals! You got us lost!"

"This is not my fault." Jonathon replied calmly.

"We'll never be able to rescue Dawn now, if anything's happened to her you're dead Izumi!" Dan threatened angrily.

"Dan calm down." MJ said before looking down at Kamemon who was below them. "You've got to help us. We didn't mean to come here to cause trouble. We were meant to travel to File Island to rescue our friend who's been kidnapped."

Kamemon shook his head. "Sorry, no can do. If Master Starmon found out he'd have my head for going against him and the city."

"What's gonna happened to us?" Patamon asked, gulping a little.

"Whatever Master Starmon has planned for you. But just so you know, it won't be pleasant for ya." Kamemon chuckled a little before he turned around and began to head towards the door.

Gatomon jumped to her feet, her claws wrapping around the bars of the bird cage. "Hey come back! We're not finished with you yet!" she exclaimed.

But Kamemon just ignored her and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Dan turned his attention to Jonathon and glared at him. "You've got some explaining to do Izumi."

"I told you this is not my fault." Jonathon protested, getting a little irritated.

"Something must have happened and interfered with the portal whilst we were travelling through it." Tentomon added.

"Exactly. So I suggest you get your facts straight before you go around accusing people Danjuro!" Jonathon exclaimed.

Dan huffed and crossed his arms. He didn't like being called by his full name. Only his parents were allowed to call him that.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Sharmamon burst through the main doors of the Undead King's castle and scurried down the large corridor before scrambling up the wide staircase passing servants and soldiers as he went. He climbed another flight of stairs that took him to the third floor before he ran down a small hallway with the Undead King's door just at the end.

"Master! Master!" he exclaimed as he burst through the door.

The Undead King and Garurumon X both turned to face the rookie Digimon.

"I have word that might be of great importance to you." Sharmamon bowed down.

"Go on." The Undead King urged.

Sharmamon got back to his feet. "Sightings have been made of the DigiDestined that you assumed to be dead. They have been spotted in File City and are believed to be still there."

"You're information must be wrong. The DigiDestined of Courage and his little girl are dead. They couldn't have survived that fall off the cliff." Garurumon growled.

"It's true." The rookie turned to the Undead King. "You have to believe me master. They're alive. According to my sources the DigiDestined of Courage, Love and their little girl were seen leaving an abandoned warehouse after a fight with Datamon."

"Datamon hmm?" The Undead King pondered as he moved towards the window. "I thought he was dead?" he paused and turned to Garurumon X. "Never the less, choose a strong Digimon to travel to File City. Once he is there I want him to destroy everything in his path."

"Master, isn't that a little extreme?" Sharmamon asked. "Hundreds of innocent Digimon will be hurt. All for the sake of three DigiDestined?"

"Are you still here?!" The Undead King spun around and fiercely narrowed his eyes at the rookie Digimon.

Sharmamon quivered before turning around and bolting out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Garurumon X snarled and stamped his foot down. "This is not going as we planned. The father and daughter are still alive and now that little brat's escaped taking the Port Stone with her."

The Undead King simply chuckled. "Do not worry. She is no threat to us right now. But be patient. We will deal with her in due time."

* * *

_**.:FCH, File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"Mmm that's better." Dawn grinned happily as she finished off her chicken noodle soup. She pushed the tray away and leaned back against her pillow that was propped up. "I don't think I've eaten anything in almost two days."

Sora giggled. "It looks like both of you haven't." She commented as she gazed over at her husband who was greedily eating his food.

Tai paused and looked at his wife with a blank look and with his mouth still full he asked; "What?"

There was a quick two knocks on the door before it opened and Joe and Gomamon entered the room. Joe was dressed in his white lab coat and had a stethoscope hanging around his neck and was carrying a clipboard in his right hand.

He smiled, as he pushed his glasses up a little. "How's my patient doing? Feeling any better?" he asked as he walked over to the foot of the bed.

"A lot better now I've had a meal." The young girl replied.

"By the looks of it you've had way more than just one meal." Gomamon mocked, motioning to the few empty plates and bowls on the bed.

"Hey I was hungry!" Dawn protested. "Besides, I gotta get my strength back up ready for the next fight." She grabbed her red t-shirt that lay on the armrest of the chair and pulled it on over her head.

Joe chuckled a little before writing something on the clipboard in his hand. "Sorry but you're gonna have to take a break from the fighting for a while until those ribs heal up properly."

"W-what?!" Both Dawn and Agumon spluttered out in shock.

"Sorry. But you can't risk yourself getting injured more. You could do some serious damage if you do." The Digimon doctor replied.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a huge explosion and the whole hospital shook with the force. The windows rattled and the vase of flowers on the bedside table fell to the floor, smashing into several pieces.

"W-what was that?!" Biyomon cried out in shock.

Tai ran over to the window and pushed it open before leaning out to take a look. He looked down the main street that was directly opposite the hospital. "There's a Digimon attacking the city!" he exclaimed.

Agumon quickly joined his human partner at the window. He could just about see over the windowsill. "That's SkullMammothmon X!" He gawped as he watched the Digimon swing his trunk down into the ground. "He's a mega level Digimon... but why is he attacking File City?"

Tai narrowed his eyes a little. "I bet I know why."

* * *

Downtown, SkullMammothmon X charged forward and rammed his head into the side of a Trailmon. The small Digimon passengers screamed and scrambled out of the carriage and scattered everywhere in the street.

The skeletal monster released a thunderous roar that echoed throughout the streets of File City. Spotting four small Candlemon scurrying away, he opened his mouth and spat out a dark sphere of energy. It struck the four rookies destroying them instantly, their screams still echoing. He then turned to his left and did the same attack killing an Apemon and a Moosemon.

Garurumon X appeared on the roofs of one of the small buildings. He grinned sinisterly as he watched the mega Digimon continue on his rampage. "That's it SkullMammothmon X. Just as the Master demanded. Do not stop until every living thing in this city is destroyed. I want those DigiDestined dead and this time we're gonna finish the job."

SkullMammothmon X roared in response before blasting the windows out of a small fruit store.

* * *

Back at the hospital everyone was gathered at the window. The trail of smoke and destruction was growing bigger. The blue sky was gradually being overtaken by the thick smoke from the fires.

Dawn was stood on one of the chairs as she was a little too small to see out of the high window. She had her elbows propped up on the windowsill and was staring out of her mini telescope.

"He's gotta be here for us." Tai muttered.

"Are you sure?" His Agumon asked, glancing up at him.

Tai nodded. "He has to be. Why else would an X antibody Digimon attack File City? I bet you word's gotten back to the X Army that we're still alive and they've sent SkullMammothmon to finish the job."

Joe walked away from the window sighing loudly another explosion rocked the building. His glasses slipped down his nose a little but he quickly pushed them back up. "We've got to do something. Digimon could be injured out there." He commented turning back to face the others.

Sora nodded in agreement and also left the window with Biyomon following her.

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go take care of that bone head!" Dawn exclaimed.

Tai continued to stare at the huge X Digimon that was gradually getting closer to the hospital. The beast swung its trunk around destroying the side of a building. "Sora..." he began, still looking out of the window. "I want you to take Dawn and get as far away from here as possible. Me and Joe will handle SkullMammothmon X."

Sora blinked at her husband. "W-what? You can't be serious?"

"Yeah c'mon Dad I can stay and fight!" Dawn protested from beside him.

"No you can't Dawn." Tai shot back, turning to face her. "You're still too weak and I'm not risking you getting more hurt than you already are. You heard what Joe said."

Dawn clenched her fists a little in frustration. "I'm not weak Dad!"

"It would be for the best Sora." Joe spoke up, coming up from behind her. "If what Tai thinks is true and this Digimon is really here looking for him and Dawn, then she will be more vulnerable right now."

Sora turned to face her friend and looked at him before sighing and glancing at her husband by the window. "But what about you? You're not exactly fighting fit. Why don't I stay and fight while you take Dawn to safety?"

"Are you kidding?" Gomamon scoffed, breaking the tension. "He's a guy, not to mention the leader. You're hurting his pride there Sora."

Sora couldn't help but smile a little at the rookie's comments. She then sighed and nodded slowly. "Alright we'll go."

"What? B-but Mom!" Dawn stuttered stubbornly. "I still think I should stay and help fight! If Dad can stay, then I'm stayin'!"

Tai looked down at his daughter. "Please just go kiddo. I need you and your mother to look after each other." He then bent down to her height. "I know you want to fight every battle but you can't right now. You'll be an easy target when you're not up to full strength. And this Digimon is a mega level. You and Agumon can't match up to that sort of power."

"But-"Dawn began to protest. But she knew no matter how hard she tried her father wasn't about to give in to her this time. She sighed and jumped off the chair before walking over to her mother who had started heading for the door.

Joe walked to the doorway with them. "Take the side entrance and follow the road for a few miles. There's a forest behind a small neighbourhood. You should be safe in there. We won't let SkullMammothmon X come any further than this hospital." He explained as he opened the door for them.

"Okay, thanks Joe." Sora paused in the doorway and turned to face her husband. "Please be careful honey." She pleaded.

Another explosion from outside rocked the entire hospital. Sora took one last look at her husband before darting out of the room followed by Biyomon and Agumon and finally Dawn.

Tai sighed before unclipping his digivice from his belt. "Okay, let's get down there. We can't let SkullMammothmon X get any closer to this hospital. We can't risk sick Digimon getting hurt."

* * *

Sora opened the side door of the hospital and quickly slipped out, followed by her daughter and their Digimon. The bearer of Love quickly peeked her head around the corner and saw SkullMammothmon X in the middle of the street.

The streets were crowded with Digimon screaming and running everywhere. SkullMammothmon X released a thunderous roar before slamming his trunk into a lamppost, causing it to topple over.

Sora took hold of her daughter's hand. "Stay close Dawn." She glanced down the road that Joe had instructed her to take. The buildings were slightly shorter and small houses could be seen in the distance, which was probably the neighbourhood Joe mentioned.

Dawn slipped her hand out of her mother's grasp and peered around the corner of the hospital and watched as SkullMammothmon X destroyed a group of Mekanorimon. She growled under her breath in disgust. "I don't see why Dad's making us run away. Me and Agumon can take this guy." She muttered.

Biyomon stood behind her partner's daughter and placed a wing on her shoulder. "Believe me Dawn; your father knows what he's doing. Agumon's the only one that can digivolve to the mega level and can stand any chance against SkullMammothmon X." She explained. "You and Agumon are still at the rookie level really. You'd be crushed like a bug against a mega Digimon when you're only at the champion stage."

Dawn lowered her head and traced her fingers over the red goggles that hung around her neck. She was supposed to be the leader. Leader's don't turn and run from battles. Weren't they supposed to stay and fight no matter what?

* * *

The centre of File City shook as the Terror Force attack from WarGreymon missed its intended target of SkullMammothmon X and exploded in the middle of the road, clouding the area in a dusty thick fog.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon slammed his giant hammer into the ground, shooting an arrow shaped wave of energy at the skull Digimon.

It blasted SkullMammothmon X head on and he staggered back a few steps from the force. Regaining his composure, he snarled under his breath angry that he had been struck by a weaker Digimon. He roared vigorously and fired a black sphere of energy from his mouth, only to have Zudomon bat it away with his hammer like it was a baseball. The attack struck a nearby building, blowing the door and windows out.

WarGreymon retreated back beside his human partner. "This is gonna be tough Tai." He spoke. "Being an X Digimon he's going to be slightly stronger than the average mega level Digimon."

"Then you're just going to have to try a bit harder!" Tai replied, demandingly.

Joe glanced at the bearer of Courage. "Tai don't go too crazy. Remember where we are. There are Digimons homes and businesses at risk here, with some already destroyed. We can't afford to be reckless with our attacks."

"Then what do you suggest we do Joe?" Tai asked, turning to face him. "We've got to be ruthless to take him down!"

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon charged forward and swiped his right claw towards the X Digimon. But SkullMammothmon X skidded out of the way before swinging his trunk and striking WarGreymon from behind, sending him crashing to the ground.

Garurumon X leapt down from the roof of the building he was stood on and landed on the ground next to SkullMammothmon X. He smiled slyly as he took a couple of steps forward. "Well I must say it was quite a surprise to hear you survived after that almighty fall a few days ago."

Tai took his attention away from the battle after hearing the X Digimon's voice. He narrowed his eyes. "Garurumon X." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh? That's Stacey's Digimon partner?" Joe gawped in surprise.

"Not anymore!" Garurumon X snapped. "That traitorous little brat went against me and my master and now she stands alone." He then paused and glanced around the small group. "Where's the child? Hiding her are we?" his eyes averted to the building just behind Tai and Joe; the hospital. "Too injured from that battle with Datamon to fight is she?" he mocked.

Tai was taken back a little at how Garurumon X could possibly know about their encounter with Datamon...

"We're not telling you anything." Zudomon grunted, raising his hammer up slightly.

"It doesn't matter." The X Digimon's gaze fell upon the bearer of Courage. "I'll hunt down your little girl and personally see to it that she's finally taken care of."

"Over my dead body!" Tai exploded angrily about to lunge forward but Joe held him back.

Garurumon X took a step forward, showing his sharp teeth as he grinned. "That can be arranged."

WarGreymon skidded across the ground, standing protectively in front of his human partner. "You made a mistake coming here. I should just destroy you right now!" He threatened.

Garurumon X chuckled. "Go ahead. I'm surprised a Digimon at your level hasn't taken the opportunity already." He mocked. "It would be a piece of cake for someone like you."

WarGreymon raised his claws in a terrorizing manor. "Don't tempt me." He snarled.

The champion X Digimon continued to chuckle, which only irritated both Tai and WarGreymon more. "The only reason you won't destroy me is because you still see me as that little brat's Digimon partner. You don't have it in your heart to destroy me. Just admit it."

Tai clenched his fists and stared at him angrily. He knew deep down it was true. Even though Garurumon X was evil and working for the enemy, underneath it all he was still Stacey's Digimon partner. How would Stacey and even Matt react if WarGreymon killed what was, and maybe still, the young girl's best friend?

Garurumon X smiled. "Just as I thought. Pathetic... SkullMammothmon X, destroy them. I'm going after the child."

"Oh, no you don't!" WarGreymon lunged forward. He brought his right claw back and prepared to strike it at the X Digimon. But SkullMammothmon X blocked his path, forcing him to come skidding to a halt.

"Grand Charge!" The skull Digimon lowered his tusks and stampeded towards the mega level in front of him.

WarGreymon held his claws up as SkullMammothmon X slammed into him, and the dinosaur Digimon felt his feet slowly sliding back as he tried to stop the force from his foe pushing him back. He grunted as he continued to push hard against SkullMammothmon X's weight. "Zudomon, s-stop Garurumon X!" he hollered to the ultimate Digimon. "We can't let him find Sora and Dawn!"

Zudomon glanced up and saw Garurumon X was perched on top of a high building. "Not so fast... Vulcan's Hammer!" he roared as he flung his metal weapon up into the air.

Garurumon X bent down and leaped up, soaring in the air and landing on the opposite building. Zudomon's hammer missed its target and returned to its owner like a boomerang.

"Sorry I can't play your little game but I have more important things to attend to." Garurumon X declared before be leapt off the building and moved from one to another in long jumps.

"NO!" Tai bolted away from Joe and ran for a few hundred yards before he gradually came to a stop as the pain in his leg returned. He looked up and saw Garurumon X was already too far ahead, heading in the direction his wife and daughter had gone. He just hoped they'd found somewhere safe. He couldn't leave Joe and Zudomon to fight SkullMammothmon X. They wouldn't stand a chance.

WarGreymon roared as he used all his strength to push SkullMammothmon X away from him. The skull Digimon tripped over a lamppost that lay broken on the ground and fell onto his side. WarGreymon then jumped up into the air, bringing his hands together. "Terror Force!" he created his huge sphere of energy in between his palms and thrust it over his head.

It hurtled down towards the ground and hit SkullMammothmon X head on. The mammoth monster was thrown back in the air and crashed into a small food stall at the edge of the pavement. He slowly pushed himself up, staggering a little.

Joe glanced at the bearer of Courage. "Tai go ahead and catch up with Sora. Me and Zudomon will take care of SkullMammothmon X."

"But Joe he's a mega Digimon! Zudomon doesn't have a chance!"

The bearer of Reliability kept his eyes focused on the skull monster, who was still staggering and limping slightly. "WarGreymon's weakened him. Zudomon will be able to finish him off without a problem. Now go! Before Garurumon X finds them first."

Tai was hesitant at first. But he knew Joe could handle himself. He wasn't that nervous worrying kid he was when they first entered the Digital World. Tai climbed onto WarGreymon's back, who jumped up into the air and soared across the buildings in the direction Sora and Dawn had gone.

As they left the battle behind, they both heard one final 'Vulcan's Hammer' from Zudomon before SkullMammothmon X's scream could be heard echoing across the city....

* * *

**_.:Fileville, File Island, Digital World:._**

Sora, Dawn and their Digimon partners had not stopped running since they had left the hospital. They were now in the small neighbourhood, Fileville ,that was situated on the outskirts of the Native Forest. There were small wooden houses that were built in the traditional Japanese style, each with their own front garden.

A few Digimon were out in their gardens. They paused as they watched the two humans and Digimon run past, unaware of the events that were happening in the city centre.

Agumon paused for a second and glanced back to look where they had come from. The smoke could still be seen clouding the blue sky and the roof of the hospital could just be made out in the distance.

"Agumon c'mon!" his partner called.

Agumon snapped out of his thoughts and spun around to see the others had ran in between two houses and climbed over the white wooden fence that separated the garden from the Native Forest behind. He scurried over and scrambled over the fence before landing on the other side next to Dawn.

They then disappeared into the thickness of the forest. They battled their way through bushes, low hanging tree branches and over grown plants. But they soon made it out and into a small open space. The ground was covered with dry and crisp leaves and there seemed to be a make-shirt path that lead deeper into the forest.

Dawn was arched over, holding her right side as it ached terribly. She tried to catch her breath as she glanced up at her mother. "S-so, now what do we do?" she asked, in between breaths.

Sora looked around at her surroundings. "We have to wait here for your father." She then looked to her left and then her right. "C'mon, let's find a bigger and a better lit space."

Dawn, Biyomon and Agumon followed Sora down the small path. They walked in silence and a slight breeze blew from behind them, sending a shiver down Dawn's spine.

She glanced behind her for some unknown reason. She felt like something was behind her. The place was dark due to the large trees towering above them. She shrugged off the feeling and hurried to catch up with her mother and their Digimon, realising she had dragged behind a little.

Once Dawn was beside him once more, Agumon spoke; "This place gives me the creeps."

"Only because you're scared of the dark." Dawn joked, nudging her Digimon partner in the ribs playfully.

"I am not!" the small reptile retorted.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The two friends continued to squabble and Sora sighed but couldn't help but smile a little as she listened to their bickering. She just hoped the new baby would take after her this time, and not her husband.

They reached the end of the path and it opened up into a slightly larger space. The ground was covered with dead prickly grass that crunched when trodden on. There was a slight gap as the trees didn't quite meet in the middle, which allowed the sunlight to seep through making it a little brighter.

Biyomon glanced up at her human partner. "Do you think Tai and Agumon are ok dealing with SkullMammothmon X? I kinda feel bad leaving them like that."

Sora smiled a little. "They'll be fine. They've got Joe and Gomamon helping them." She then paused and then glanced around their surroundings. "Although I have to admit, I don't feel all that safe in this forest..." she trailed off.

Dawn heard a twig snap from behind her. She spun around and gasped in shock, staggering back a little and almost tripping up over a raised tree bark in the ground. "M-Mom..." she stuttered, her and Agumon backing away slowly.

Sora turned to face her daughter. But her eyes widened and she leaned forward and grabbed her daughter's shoulder, pulling her safely behind her. "W-who are you?" the bearer of Love demanded a slight stutter in her voice.

Dawn peered out from behind her mother and studied the mysterious figure in the shadows that had joined them. Whoever it was; was dressed in a long black cloak that covered his entire body. He was a tall figure and seemed to be floating in mid-air as his feet could not be seen and his piercing blood red eyes were staring directly at her and her mother.

The figure took a couple of steps forward into the small clearing and into the light, which forced Sora to push herself and her daughter back away from him.

Biyomon jumped in front of her human partner. "Whoever you are, stay back!" she threatened, holding her wings up at either side.

The figure chuckled quietly to himself. "Well we finally meet, DigiDestined."

Sora continued to study him. The voice had a familiar ring to it but she couldn't quite place it. Was he a Digimon or human? His figure certainly resembled a human from underneath his cloak.

"You made a mistake separating from the others." He spoke darkly, his blood red eyes narrowing slowly. "You should have stayed in the city." He then launched himself towards the mother and daughter. He flew through the air and underneath his cloak, his arm could be been stretching back and preparing to throw a punch.....

_"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BIRDRAMON!"_

As Birdramon soared through the air towards the hooded figure, Sora led her daughter away and over to a large rock at the edge of the clearing and hid her behind it. "No matter what happens stay down okay?" she told the young girl before she sprinted away to join her champion Digimon.

"B-but Mom, wai-" Dawn stopped in mid sentence whist she and Agumon remained crouched down behind the rock.

Birdramon lowered her head and collided with the mysterious being, but he just jumped off her from the impact and withdrew back a couple of hundred yards. As soon as he landed on his feet Birdramon jumped up into the air and spread her wings out. "Meteor Wing!" she flapped her wings down, releasing a stream of flames.

The figure revealed his gloved hands from beneath his cloak, although his arms could not be seen. He formed a sphere of black energy in the palms of his hands before thrusting it upwards towards the champion Digimon.

Birdramon jerked to the left, barely missing the attack, which continued to soar upwards bursting through the trees and up into the sky above.

* * *

**_.:Fileville, File Island, Digital World:._**

WarGreymon soared over the small houses of the Fileville neighbourhood on the lookout for Garurumon X. But he then spotted the black sphere of energy bursting out of the treetops and into the sky. "Wow... did you see that Tai? What was that?"

Tai watched as the attack disappeared above. "I have no idea. I just hope Sora and Dawn are safe right now.."

.:Native Forest, File Island, Digital World:.

Birdramon crashed to the ground just in front of Sora as she took another blow from her attacker. She squawked in pain from the blast that had struck her chest.

The figure chuckled under her breath and began to walk towards them. "Do you really think you can defeat me? You obviously have no idea of the power I truly posses."

"Just who are you?" Agumon demanded as he and Dawn continued to watch from the rock they were knelt behind.

The hooded figure turned around to face them. "I am the ruler of this world... I am the Undead King.

Dawn scoffed a laugh. "Well you certainly look Undead. It looks like you died a looooong time ago." She laughed again.

The Undead King snarled at the girl's comment. He spun his body round so he was fully facing her. "I'd watch your cheek if I were you child." He formed a ball of black energy in his right hand as he studied the young girl crouched behind the rock. He narrowed his eyes, which fell upon the goggles hung around her neck. _"The goggles... that face."_ An image of Tai when he was eleven flashed before his eyes. _"It's the face of their leader... she must be the daughter.."_ he held his attack with both hands it made it slightly bigger. "I should have known the same cocky attitude as your father."

Dawn tensed up and was taken aback by his comment. She didn't have time to think why he knew her father because the Undead King suddenly charged towards her, the attack in his hand gradually getting bigger...

Agumon quickly jumped on top of the rock, protecting his human partner whilst Birdramon shot up from the floor and flew through the air, head butting the Undead King away from them before he had chance to release his attack.

* * *

**_.:Fileville, File Island, Digital World:._**

Garurumon X jumped from rooftop to rooftop across the small neighbourhood. Digimon below watched as he soared over their heads. The wolf Digimon sniffed the air. He had this ability to smell out humans close by. And right now he was picking up Sora and Dawn's scent.

He jumped down from one of the rooftops and landed on the small dusty pavement. The place was quiet and he scanned his eyes across the area for any signs on movement. He sniffed the air once more. The human scent was getting stronger, which meant he was getting closer.

The wolf Digimon smirked to himself as he crossed the small road and stepped onto the pavement on the other side. He glanced down and saw footprints in the soil that led towards the fencing that separated the houses from the forest. Two footprints were Digimons and the other two were defiantly human.

"Perfect." He grinned to himself. He was about to follow the footprints when all of a sudden something smacked him across the face. The unexpected attack sent him crashing into one of the garden fences.

"You're not going anywhere." WarGreymon growled as he skidded to a halt in front of the wolf Digimon.

Garurumon X recuperated himself and got to his feet. He snarled under his breath. "You interfering fools." He began to circle WarGreymon. "You really think following me is going to save that little brat? I'll just destroy you two first then go after her." He pounced at the mega Digimon.

WarGreymon reacted quickly and held his arms up defensively. He squatted Garurumon X away, but the wolf Digimon continued bouncing back, trying to sink his teeth into WarGreymon's skin. "You really think you can beat me?" the mega taunted as he continued to block each attack that came his way.

Tai watched as the mega and champion Digimon continued to battle it out, throwing punches and kicks at each other.

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon X opened his mouth and released his lethal blast of ice.

WarGreymon jumped up into the air, dodging the attack. He put his hands together and formed his attack. "Terror Force!" he deliberately aimed it just in front of Garurumon X, but close enough so he got a good blast of the attack.

The wolf Digimon howled as the Terror Force struck the ground inches away from him, but still sent him flying due to the force. He slammed into a large tree and slumped to the ground.

WarGreymon landed on the ground and immediately lunged forward. "Mega Claw!" he brought his right claw back, before thrusting it forward and slicing it through the trunk of the tree. It slowly titled forward, making a cracking sound.

The mega Digimon jumped back and watched as the tree gradually fell over and landed on top of Garurumon X, pinning him underneath. "Timber." He muttered mockingly under his breath.

"Hey look!" Tai exclaimed from behind his Digimon. He was pointing at the footprints in the soil. He followed the trail up to the white fencing. That's when he heard the faint but familiar sound of Birdramon's attack from the depths of the forest.

WarGreymon was stood behind the bearer of Courage. "That was Birdramon." He replied gruffly. "They could be in danger."

"C'mon!" Tai rushed over to the white fencing before climbing over it.

WarGreymon shone brightly as he began to shrink and de-digivolved back to his rookie form. As soon as he was back to Agumon, he sprinted after his partner. "Hey Tai wait for me!" he called as he too scrambled over the fence.

Tai didn't stop running through the thick bushes of the forest. Not even when a sharp thorn scratched over the cut on his leg. He pushed low hanging vines and branches out of his way as he continued in the direction of where he had heard Birdramon. "Sora!"

He burst out onto the small path, the leaves rustling under his feet. Agumon soon joined him from behind and they both looked around for any sign of Sora, Dawn or their Digimon. Then, there was a sudden painful screech from Birdramon.

Tai spun around at the sound of the bird's cry. It sounded close. He bolted down the path with his Digimon partner close behind. "Sora!"

* * *

_**.:Native Forest, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Birdramon squawked in agony as she crashed to the ground, skidding across the prickly grass before slowly coming to a halt in front of her human partner.

"Birdramon!" Sora gasped watching her Digimon fall. She clutched the Crest of Love that hung around her neck. "You're gonna have to digivolve again."

"Not so fast." The Undead King muttered under his breath.

_"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."_

Just as Birdramon began to glow and slowly changed shape and grow taller, the Undead King quickly thrust a sphere of black energy at the digivolving Digimon. It struck Birdramon with full blast and she wailed in pain as the whole area was clouded in a thick dusty fog.

Sora coughed as the dusty fog got caught in her throat. "B-Birdramon!" she cried out. Once the fog cleared, she gasped loudly upon seeing Biyomon lying motionless on the ground. "Biyomon!" she sprinted over and crouched down beside her partner. "Biyomon speak to me." She begged.

The Undead Dead king chuckled. "Now, that wasn't too hard was it... now to finish the job." He began to make his way towards the unsuspecting Sora and Biyomon.

Dawn gasped. She had sat back and watched too long. "C'mon Agumon, it's up to us now!" she leaped over the rock with Agumon behind her. They ran over to the fallen Biyomon and Sora who was still knelt on the ground.

Sora glanced up to see the Undead King slowly approaching her. She tensed up, her back straight as she continued to clutch Biyomon closely to her.

But then her daughter and Agumon suddenly skidded in front of her defensively. Dawn took hold of her goggles and pulled them up, placing them on her forehead. "The fight's not over yet." She muttered. She unclipped her digivice and held it upwards. "Digital Ring, Release!"

_"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON!"_

The Undead King was forced to take a couple of steps back as the light faded around Dawn's partner, revealing Greymon. But he chuckled mockingly as he studied the champion Digimon. "I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that child. Against my years of experience you two don't stand a chance."

Dawn clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "Go on Greymon. Show him just how strong you are." She commanded.

"D-Dawn what're you doing?" she heard her mother demand from behind her.

Greymon roared and lowered his head before charging towards the Undead King. With a little flick of the head he was about to strike with a side head butt, but the Undead King simply glided to the right and out of the way.

The champion dinosaur lost his footing and staggered forward a few steps before crashing into some bushes and plants. He scrambled about and turned around to face his foe but was met with an immediate strike from the Undead King that blasted him in the face.

"A rookie champion. How amusing." The Undead King chuckled.

Greymon snarled as he got to his feet. "I'm just warming up." He said gruffly. "Nova Blast!" without hesitation he opened his mouth and released his fire attack.

The Undead King raised his arms up, holding them in a cross like shape in front of his face and swiped them through the fireball destroying it instantly as if it was a puff of smoke. "I'm in no mood to play these childish games." He formed a fiery, dark purple energy in the palm of his hands before thrusting it forward as a deadly beam of power.

It hurtled through the air as quick as a flash before slamming into Greymon's chest. He crashed to the ground, the area shaking a little with the force. He skidded backwards a little before coming to a slow stop. He remained there unmoving.

"Greymon, get up!" Dawn demanded her fists clenched. "C'mon!"

The Undead King turned his attention away from the fallen champion and to the ten year old girl. "I warned you child. That was just a small sample of my powers. If I were to be my strongest you would be dead before you hit the ground." He began to proceed towards them. "Now, I'm afraid your time is up."

Dawn staggered back, protecting her mother. "Stay back!" she threatened. "I won't let you hurt her!" she stuck her right arm protectively whilst her left hand remained in a tight fist as the Undead King continued to grow closer and closer to her.

"Sora!" there was a faint call from the in the depths of the forest before seconds later Tai and Agumon burst out into the small clearing.

They both came to a sudden halt when they saw the mysterious dark figure stood meters away from Sora and Dawn. "W-who are you?" Agumon spoke up.

The Undead King ignored the overgrown lizard's comment and glanced at Tai before looking back at the young Kamiya girl. "I admire your courage child. But I'm afraid it won't save your life." He prepared his deadly attack between both of his hands, creating a large black sphere of energy that kept on growing.

Dawn remained firmly in front of her mother. "You're gonna have to kill me first before you touch my Mom!" she spoke bravely.

The Undead King smiled sickeningly, although no one could see his face. "Very well." He snarled, about to release his constantly growing attack....

"No!" Tai and Agumon were about to sprint forward, but Tai's crest, along with Sora's, began to glow brightly in their respective colours. "Huh?" The bearer of Courage glanced down at the crest hanging around his neck.

Suddenly, a beam of orange light, and a beam of red light from Sora's, shot out from their crests before merging together just in front of Dawn's chest. The young Kamiya girl took a step back due to the bright light and she felt something around her neck.

Once the light had faded she looked down and saw there was a circular shaped object, almost like a medallion hanging from her neck by a piece of thick string. It was a gold colour, with a wide orange rim. The Crest of Courage was engraved on it in the middle in a light orange colour. And just circling around the crest was a small slit.

Dawn gawped at her new crest as she took hold of it in her right hand. Her digivice then gave two quick beeps and vibrated. She unclipped it from her green belt and looked at it. There was a small golden ring flashing in the middle of the screen.

A second later, the screen flashed and the small ring burst out from her D-Power. It glided down in the air like a feather before it slowly slotted itself into the small slit that circled the Crest of Courage. Once the ring was in place, the crest symbol shone brightly before engulfing Greymon, and the whole area in a dazzling white light.......

_"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BURNINGGREYMON!"_

The light faded around Greymon to reveal his new ultimate form... BurningGreymon. He was almost the same size as his champion form and was covered in red, white and gold armour. His long red tail with gold lines on swished from side to side and two large bird wings, identical to Birdramon's wings, sprouted out from his back.

"Whoa...." Dawn gazed up at BurningGreymon. She was expecting her Digimon to digivolve into MetalGreymon, just like her father's. She looked down at the crest in her hand. The Crest of Courage and the gold ring were still glowing brightly.

The Undead King took a few steps back as BurningGreymon towered over him, his body still glowing slightly from the crest power. The Undead King had just witnessed something he hoped wouldn't happened. He had just witnessed Dawn Kamiya get just that little bit stronger...

**_To be continued..._**


	17. Ep17: Showdown in Star City

**_Hey, sorry I'm gonna be rushing this little bit here but I wanted to get this chapter uploaded before I get to bed hehe. I finally completed it earlier today but didn't have chance to upload it until now. So I'm squeezing it in now, I've made you guys wait long enough for it XD Anyway enjoy!_**

_**Flurry of Freezing Flames:** Thanks! Glad you're liking it. Don't worry, they'll be more of Stacey in the next few chapters.  
**Aster Selene:** Hehe, thank you  
**Sithking Zero:** Yeah it won't be long until the Undead King's indentity is revealed. BurningGreymon is seen in Digimon Frontier. I haven't watched that season in a long time so I hope I got him right there XD Garurumon X won't be a jerk for much longer hehe he'll be back where he belongs.  
**LoneWolfVampire13:** I'm glad you're liking it :) Hehe yeah Tai and Dawn are very similar that way  
**GammaTron:** Thought it would be a nice change instead of MetalGreymon. The Undead King isnt finished just yet XD  
**Sync The Dragon Tempemt:** You'll find out what happens to the others in Star City in this chappy hehe  
**Dragongirl19510:** Thank you :)  
**Sightbent:** Thanks. Yeah BurningGreymon looks very cool  
**FFnetfanHANNAH:** Thank you, glad you're enjoying it :)  
**Amethyst-Love:** Thanks!  
**Copycat-The-Unknown:** Thanks. I thought I did give the Undead King's description back in chapter 2 I think, can't remember that far back XD Anyway there's more about his appearence in this chapter._

**_

* * *

_**

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 17: "Showdown in Star City"**

**_.:Native Forest, File Island, Digital World:._**

The atmosphere was tense in the Native Forest as BurningGreymon and the Undead King stared each other out, neither one making a sound or move. Dawn was stood behind her Digimon partner, clutching her new crest in her right hand.

The Undead King was the first to break the silence. He opened his mouth but hesitated a little before chucking slightly. "You'll have to go one step further than that if you want to have any sort of chance of competing against me." He taunted.

BurningGreymon narrowed his eyes. "Do not misjudge my power. I might just surprise you." And without hesitation, he charged forward letting out a thunderous roar that echoed throughout the forest. Bringing his right arm back, he prepared to strike and release a strapping punch. But just as he did, the Undead King jumped up into the air, spreading his arms out and glided a little above. BurningGreymon ended up punching his fist into the ground as he missed his target.

Still in the air, the Undead King formed a dark sphere of energy in between his hands before thrusting it down with full force. BurningGreymon jerked his head up and quickly leapt out of the way. The attack slammed into the ground forming a large crater in the middle of the clearing.

Tai pushed his wife back a little as they felt the force from the blast. He glanced over at their daughter. She was stood completely still with both of her fists clenched tightly. She wasn't showing any signs of backing down and Tai was slightly worried as she was still far from fully recovered from her fight with Datamon.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon surrounded himself in an aura of fire before he released it as a tempest of flames and wind. The attack flew through the air like a hurricane. The Undead King lifted his arms up in a cross like shape, masking his eyes with the sleeves of his cloak. Just as the fiery attack was about to strike him, he swiped both arms out to the sides breaking the attack up into nothing.

Dawn growled under her breath. "You're gonna have to try harder BurningGreymon." She commanded. She glanced over to the hooded being at the opposite end of the clearing. _"Who is this guy? He looks human but surely he's a Digimon..."_

BurningGreymon charged forward once more. Mirroring his first attack he brought his right arm back to strike another punch. And just as he hoped, the Undead King leapt up into the air once more. This time BurningGreymon was prepared. He also jumped up and catching his foe off guard he dealt a punch right to his chest.

But everyone gawped as they watched the ultimate thump his fist into what was supposed to be the Undead King's chest. Instead, his fist seemed to pass right through like there was nothing but air underneath the cape.

"Impossible! What is this guy?!" Agumon gasped in disbelief as he and Biyomon watched on.

BurningGreymon landed back on the ground, also in disbelief. He had felt nothing when he just dealt that punch. Like there was no one underneath the black cape. But there was. And it was staring right back at him with his dark blood red eyes.

The Undead King chuckled darkly. "It looks like I am the one giving out the surprises huh?" he taunted a little.

Dawn was still gawping at what she had just witnessed. "B-b-but how?" she stuttered.

"I have the ability to create forces that act like arms, hands, legs and so on when I desire as you have just seen. But apart from that I have no physical form... as of yet. So it makes it all that more difficult for you to attack me." The Undead King explained.

BurningGreymon growled angrily and charged forward with rage. "We'll just see about that!" he roared.

Just as he was about to strike, the Undead King held up his hands, creating some sort of barrier in front of him that prevented the ultimate Digimon from touching him. BurningGreymon struggled against the strong barrier. He grunted and jumped back skidding backwards across the ground before lifting his arms up. "Pro Barrage!" he roared as two solar heat wave lasers were fired from the cannons on his arms. The attacks curved a little in the air before joining as one huge laser beam and struck the ground directly where the Undead King was stood and smoke and dust clouded the air.

Dawn grinned. "Alright, you got him!" she pumped her fist up in the air.

But as the smoke cleared around the clearing, the DigiDestined saw that the Undead King was stood in the same position, unhurt from the blast. His eyes were narrowed in a seemingly mocking gaze.

"No way!" Tai gawped in shock.

"There's not a scratch on him!" Biyomon exclaimed.

BurningGreymon's eyes widened in astonishment. That was his strongest attack and it had left the Undead King without a single mark on him. Not even his cape was damaged.

"Try all you want. Your pathetic attacks are useless against me. There is no way you can win." The Undead King mocked.

Dawn clenched his fists even more. She was getting a little tired of his arrogance. "That's what you think!" she shouted before she bolted towards him.

The Undead King raised one of his arms and with one quick downward flick of the wrist he sent a telepathic force towards the young Kamiya girl.

Dawn immediately froze on the spot. She tried to move but she felt this strong force keeping her muscles from working. She was then thrown back a few yards and skidded backwards across the grass. "Yah!!"

"Dawn!" Sora raced towards her daughter with her husband close behind.

The Undead King turned his body a little to the left as he was about to leave. "I've had enough of your foolish games." He narrowed his blood red eyes as he stared at the Kamiya family. "I'll let you go free this time. But the next time we meet I won't hesitate in destroying you all." He then turned his back on them and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Hey come back you coward!" Dawn jumped to her feet. But she only managed to run a few steps before she cringed and arched over from the pain in her ribs. She glanced up to see the Undead King had now vanished.

BurningGreymon began to glow as he de-digivolved back to Agumon. He walked over to his human partner.

"Who was that creep?" Biyomon wondered.

"I have no idea...but he gives me a strange feeling." Sora admitted. She then caught sight of something. "Huh? Tai you're bleeding again." She added.

Tai glanced down at his leg to see blood had seeped through the bandage and his pant leg. "Oh, I just caught it on a thorn back there. I'm okay."

"But Tai it could get infected. We need to get it cleaned up."

"Sor' I'm fine."

As her parents continued to talk, Dawn glanced back to where the Undead King had disappeared. She narrowed her eyes at the thought of him. That coward. She nudged her Digimon in the side before motioning silently for him to follow her....

"Tai, we're going to get that wound cleaned up. It'll only get worse." Sora continued to argue to her stubborn husband.

"I'm sure someone who lives in those houses back there will have some fresh bandages we could use." Biyomon added.

Agumon then looked around the clearing. "Hey wait a sec, where did Dawn and Agumon go?"

* * *

**_.:Fileville, File City, File Island, Digital World:._**

Garurumon X let out a loud grunt as he used all of his strength to push the large tree trunk off his body. He staggered to his feet and shook the dirt and leaves that were stuck to his fur. Glancing around, he saw no sign of WarGreymon.

He growled and trotted into the middle of the road. He looked to his left and then to his right. No one was in sight. Suddenly he heard the rustling of leaves from behind him. He spun around only to see the Undead King emerge from the bushes of the Native Forest. His master elegantly glided over the wooden fence and landed on the ground.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" Garurumon X asked walking towards him.

"I decided to check out the strength of those brats and give them a small taste of my power."

Garurumon X growled under his breath. "I just encountered WarGreymon. I have to admit him and his partner are tough."

"So is the daughter." The Undead King muttered spitefully. "And she is continuing to get stronger and stronger. If we want any chance of defeating these DigiDestined we must take those two out first. With the two strongest destroyed, the others will start dropping like flies."

At this point, Dawn and Agumon had sneaked up on them and were hidden behind a large tree in one of the gardens. The Kamiya girl slowly peeked her head out to see what the two were talking about.

_BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP!_

"Huh?" The Undead King glanced down and revealed a small pocket sized communicator from within his cloak. He held it in the palm of his hand and flicked the lid open with his thumb, accepting the call. "This had better be important Sharmamon." He muttered.

On the small screen, Sharmamon bowed apologetically. "Sorry to bother you sir. But we have just received confirmation that the leader of Star City Starmon has captured some of the children and is planning to destroy them."

"Star City? On the Folder Continent?" the Undead King questioned with a small hint of astonishment.

Dawn's eyes widened. How did her friends end up on the Folder Continent? She hadn't a clue where it was located but it was definitely nowhere near File Island.

Once Sharmamon confirmed his question, the Undead King paused deep in thought. "Hmmm..... Maybe we could strike a bargain with Starmon..." he said out loud. "Sharmamon, keep Starmon's contact details. I'll be back at base in half an hour." Before Sharmamon could reply, he shut the lid down on his small communicator immediately ending the call.

Garurumon X watched the rookie Digimon leave before turning to his master. "And what are my orders sir?"

"I have a personal mission for you Garurumon X." He turned around and looked at the champion X Digimon. "I want you to track down Stacey." He spoke darkly. "Find her. And when you do, I want you to kill her."

Garurumon X nodded, although a small part of him had this strange feeling deep down and he couldn't explain to himself what it was. "Yes sir."

Dawn had her back pressed up against the tree trunk. Her breathing was a little heavy than usual as she took in what she had just heard. Sure she and Stacey never got on and she had been working for the enemy but she didn't deserve to die. "The others are in danger." She mumbled looking down at her Digimon partner.

"We've gotta help them!" Agumon exclaimed.

Dawn peeked back around the tree trunk only to see the Undead King had vanished and Garurumon X disappearing down the far end of the empty street. "Huh? Where did he go?" she stepped out from her hiding place and scanned the area for any sight of the Undead King.

"Dawn!"

"Huh?" Dawn turned around to see her parents and their Digimon emerge from the outskirts of the Native Forest. She immediately ran over to them. "Mom, Dad! The others are in danger! So is Stacey, we've gotta help them!" she explained rather quickly as she ran up to meet him.

Tai blinked a little confused. "Huh? What?" at this point his wife and their Digimon had walked up from behind and joined him.

"We overheard the Undead King and Garurumon X talking. Some of the others are on the Folder Continent and have been captured by Starmon of Star City, and Garurumon X has set out to track down Stacey and kill her." The small Agumon explained more slowly.

"And the Undead King is trying to strike a deal with Starmon to get him to hand them over." Dawn added.

"Wait, what are the others doing in the Digital World anyway? Especially on the Folder Continent." Sora asked only for her daughter to respond with a shrug.

"Folder Continent is 1,000 miles away from here. We wouldn't be able to make it in time anyway." Biyomon replied. "Travelling across the vast ocean would take days."

"But we have to get to the others before the Undead King does." Dawn's Agumon said looking up at the pink bird. "There's gotta be a fast way to the Folder Continent."

"Umm. excuse me...?" a timid voice was heard from behind the Kamiya family.

Everyone turned around to see a strange looking Digimon staring back at them from in one of the small gardens. She had a plump figure and was wearing a purple dress. Her head seemed to be shaped like an onion.

"I couldn't help but overhear, but do you want to travel to the Folder Continent?" she asked politely.

Dawn stepped forward. "Yeah! Do you know a way to get there?" she asked. "We need to get there fast!"

The Digimon smiled warmly. "Then you're in luck. Come with me." She pushed open the white garden gate and motioned for them to follow her.

Dawn and Agumon grinned and ran ahead following the friendly Digimon through her garden and into her small home. Tai and Sora glanced a little uneasy at each other. "Let's go." The bearer of Courage sighed before they followed their daughter into the house.

As they stepped in, it led straight into the living room with the kitchen seen at the back end of the house. It was smaller than their apartment and it had a homely feel to it. The couple then spotted their daughter knelt on the floor talking with three tiny Digimon that looked similar to the bigger one they had met. The small Digimon were a light brown colour and were all wearing hats that looked similar to the top of a burger bun.

"Come on in. Don't worry, we won't hurt you." The female Digimon noticed the couple's uneasiness. "Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Burgemon." She smiled. "And these are my children, also called Burgemon."

One of the small Burgemon walked up to them. "Mommy says you need to get to the Folder Continent. Our Daddy works there."

Dawn grinned, still knelt in between the other two Burgemon. "They've been telling me they have a special portal that can take you straight to the Folder Continent in seconds!"

"Is it safe?" Tai asked, glancing at Burgemon.

She nodded with a smile. "It's perfectly safe. My husband works for Starmon at Star City as his chef and he travels to and from work via the portal he built specially for. At first he was gone months on end due to the long distance he had to travel but now it's just as if Star City is down the street." She explained.

Sora smiled. "That's perfect. Star City is exactly where we need to be."

Dawn nodded and turned to the female Burgemon. "Yeah. Some of my friends were captured by Starmon and he's planned on killing them."

"My husband mentioned something last night about how Starmon had caught four humans. He has a very strict rule there. He has a strong hatred for humans after an incident years ago caused half of his city to be destroyed so any humans caught there are captured and destroyed." Burgemon explained.

Dawn clenched her fists. "Well once I get there I'll destroy him!"

Burgemon smiled. "I'll load the portal up for you soon. But right now you must be hungry, right? I'll make you some lunch. Travelling through the portal can be quite exhausting at first so you'll need all the energy you can get."

Agumon stepped forward. "Hey, first off have you got any bandages we could use?" he asked.

Burgemon nodded and then noticed Tai's injured leg. "Oh that must be painful. Just go on up to the bathroom. It's the first door on your right. The bandages are in the top cupboard above the sink."

"Okay, thanks." Tai left his wife's side and walked up the small stairs.

Burgemon turned to the others. "Well c'mon in to the kitchen and I'll make us all some lunch."

* * *

**_.:SC Headquarters, Star City, Folder Continent, Digital World:._**

"Master Starmon, we have an in-coming call from File Island." Kamemon spoke up from his position in front of the computer system.

"What? From who?" Starmon demanded spinning round to look at the many computer screens that currently had 'In-coming call' displayed on all of them.

"It's an unknown signal sir. Do you want me to receive the call?" Kamemon asked, pressing a few buttons.

"Do it." His master muttered his response.

Kamemon typed a few things on the keyboard and an image of the Undead King appeared in front of them, stretching over the whole of the screens. Kamemon was taken back a little by the appearance of the unknown caller and moved back a little in his chair.

"Greetings Starmon."

Starmon walked over to the computer system, narrowing his eyes doubtfully at the figure on the screens. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am the Undead King. I have been informed you have a few hostages. Some children I believe?" The Undead King spoke with a slight chuckle. Starmon continued to eye him suspiciously. "I'll just cut right to the chase.... I want them. Those children are an important factor in my plans so perhaps we could come to some sort of a deal?"

Starmon scoffed a laugh. "No can do spooks. They're my prisoners and they trespassed on my land. Those brats are my property now."

The Undead King gritted his teeth but remained calm. "Might I mention that I am prepared to offer a very handsome price for them?"

"There's a rule here in Star City. Any humans caught on my streets will be captured and destroyed. And not for all the money in the Digital World will make me hand them over to you."

The Undead King growled. He was starting to lose his patience. "Let me say, you have no idea who you are dealing with here. Whether we make a deal or I take those brats by force. I will get what I want."

Starmon showed a small smirk. He wasn't intimidated by the Undead King's threat. "Very well. Let's make a deal." He spoke. "The children are scheduled to be executed just before sunset today. If you can make it here before then, you can have them. If you don't, then they are mine to destroy."

The Undead King thought for a second before replying. "It's a deal."

Starmon's smirk grew. "Pleasure doing business with you." He then hit the off button and the screens went blank, ending the video call. He then burst out laughing.

Kamemon glanced to his right. "Are you sure that's a good idea Master Starmon? What if he actually makes it here before sunset?" he asked.

Starmon continued to laugh. "Fat chance of that. He obviously doesn't know his geography. File Island is 1,000 miles from here." He glanced up at the clock. "Sunset is five hours from now. There is no way he can make it here before then."

* * *

**_.:Fileville, File Island, Digital World:._**

When Tai came back down from the bathroom he saw everyone was now in the kitchen sat around the large dining table that had a huge spread of food across it. His stomach growled a little as he looked at the delicious looking food. He had only had a small breakfast back at the hospital so by this point he was already quite hungry.

The table was full with burgers, fries, salads, cupcakes and rice balls. Tai walked into the kitchen and sat down in the spare seat in between his wife and Agumon.

Sora took a sip of her lemonade before smiling at her husband. "How's your leg?" she asked.

Tai began to help himself to the food. "Better now I've changed the bandage. I've kept some with me just in case I need them later." He took a bite out of his cheeseburger. "Wow, these burgers are good."

Burgemon smiled as she watched them eat. "Those are my husband's special recipes. His burgers are the best in the Digital World and also have special healing powers. So that cut on your leg should heal right up."

Dawn glanced at her father. "Dad, whilst you were gone we were talking and we think its best that me and Agumon go to rescue the others whilst you and Mom go find Stacey." she began to explain.

Tai blinked and gulped down his food. "Huh? What?" he demanded. "Dawn you're not fit to go off and battle Starmon."

Dawn grinned a little. "I will be if I carry on eating this food." She replied before shoving a handful of fries in her mouth.

"Dawn, I'm being serious. You're not going." Her father replied sternly. "Didn't you hear what Mr Kido said at the hospital? You're not supposed to get involved in any fighting until you're injuries are fully healed."

Sora glanced at her husband. "Honey, it would be best if Dawn goes."

"You're agreeing to this Sora?" Tai asked. "You were there when Joe told her she had to rest and you want to send her to a different island and battle some crazy Digimon who hates and wants to kill humans?"

"But do you really think if Dawn goes to find Stacey she'd be able to persuade her that Garurumon X is after her? They'd just end up breaking into a huge argument and fight each other. You know how much they don't get along." Sora replied.

"But Sora-"

"Taichi..." Sora said a little firmly but also smirking a little at the same time.

"But...I... she-" Tai stuttered lost for words. He knew whenever Sora called him by his full name he shouldn't argue with her. He then groaned in defeat and continued eating. "Fine."

Dawn finished off her drink and jumped off her chair before grabbing a cupcake. "Well I'm ready." She stretched her arms out. "I feel better already. Those burgers must really have healing powers."

"We'll contact Izzy and get him to locate Stacey's whereabouts. Do you have a computer we can use?" Tai asked looking over at the mother Digimon.

Burgemon nodded. "Yes. It's upstairs in the study. The portal is there too. We'll all go up now." She led the group out of the kitchen and through the living room to the stairs. Tai's Agumon quickly paused and darted back to the table and grabbed a few cupcakes and rice balls before hurrying to catch the others who were half way up the stairs.

As they entered the small room, Burgemon and her children walked over to the opposite side where there was a large machine, which the Kamiya family guessed was the portal. The Burgemon family began to load it up by pressing various buttons and flicking switches.

Burgemon turned to face the humans and other Digimon. "It'll take a few minutes to fully load. But you can contact your friend whilst you wait and I'll contact mu husband to let him know you'll be coming." She said motioning to the computer in the other corner of the room.

* * *

**_.:Freezeland, File Island, Digital World:._**

"We're here!" SnowAgumon's cheery voice chirped and he did a little jump with excitement.

Stacey glanced up at the surroundings in front of her. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realised they had entered the outskirts of the Freezeland and had been walking through the thick snow that covered the ground.

They were stood at the top of a small slope, looking over at the majority of the snowy land. There was a frozen lake at the bottom surrounded by pine trees that were covered completely in snow. In the background was a thick forest and behind that were tall mountains with the tops sheeted in snow. The place looked rather beautiful and peaceful.

"You live here?" Stacey asked, a little amazed.

SnowAgumon nodded proudly. "Uh huh. All this land is ours." He grinned and looked up at her. "C'mon, I'll give you a guided tour and then we can sit down and have some lunch."

Stacey couldn't help but smile. "That sounds perfect. I haven't eaten in days." She admitted.

SnowAgumon showed a toothy grin. "Don't worry. We'll soon settle that. We have some of the best fruit here that grows in the Digital World." He bragged. "So let's go." He led her down the small slope that brought them to the frozen lake.

It was glistening as the sun shone down and a few birds had landed on the ice. As they walked around the lake, Stacey moved towards the edge and stared down at her reflection as she continued to follow SnowAgumon. Her hair was slightly messy and her eyes looked weary. The snow crunched underneath her weight, and although she was wearing her thick black boots, her feet were starting to feel a little numb from the cold.

They left the lake and entered the forest. There wasn't as much snow on the ground as most of it was settled on the tree tops. The two friends followed the small dirt path deeper into the growth. But SnowAgumon took a turn left away from the path and through a small gap between two tree trunks. Stacey followed, wondering if he was leading her someplace in particular.

But her question was soon answered when they reached a small opening in the trees where the ground was covered in mud, a little snow and rocks. And just ahead of them was a large wall of rock with a dark hole in the centre.

"My home!" SnowAgumon grinned with glee before darting ahead across the rocks and into the entrance of the small cave. "Hey you guys I'm back!" his voiced echoed as he disappeared into the darkness.

Stacey heard more voices from inside and edged closer to the cave. It was dark inside but she could just make out a small group of familiar shadows. It was a whole group of SnowAgumon. They were jumping up and down and talking all at once.

She could make out questions like; 'Where have you been?' and 'What happened to you?'

The young girl let a small smile slip across her face as she leant against the entrance to the cave. She watched as the group of SnowAgumon hugged and huddled around their missing family member. But the smile soon disappeared as she cast her thoughts back to her own family. She kinda missed the love and warmth over the past six months that the SnowAgumon were currently giving to each other.

And for the first time in a while; she missed her father.

* * *

**_.:Izzy's lab, Minato, Tokyo:._**

There was a sudden beeping noise coming from Izzy's computer and the bearer of Knowledge snapped out of his thoughts and skidded across on his chair so he was in front of his screen. "We've got an in-coming call from the Digital World." He called to Jim and Haruhiko who were at the other end of the room. _"I really hope this is Jonathon.."_ He began typing on his keyboard and brought up the location of the call. "Fileville?" He clicked the receive button and an image of Tai appeared on the screen. "Huh? Tai?" he said a little surprised.

"Hey Iz'. Listen, we need a favour, and we need it quick." Tai replied sounding a little serious.

"Wait, is Jonathon with you? We haven't heard from him or the others since they left without a word. You haven't seen them have you?" the bearer of Knowledge asked.

"Huh? You mean you don't know they went to the Digital World?" Tai asked a little surprised.

Izzy shook his head. "No. Jonathon, along with Dan, Margaret and MJ snuck out the other night with no explanation where. I just guessed they went to the Digital World. But we've been worried since we haven't heard from them. I've had Mika over here almost constantly demanding where her son is. Davis eventually managed to drag her home only a few hours ago." He explained with a sigh. "Have you heard from them?"

**_.:Fileville, File Island, Digital World:._**

Tai glanced quickly at his wife before looking back at the bearer of Knowledge on the screen. "Uhh.. No. But we do know where they are. Don't worry about them right now."

"Don't worry about them?" Izzy gawped a little on the screen. "Tai, my son's been missing for over two days and I haven't heard from him at all and you tell me not to worry about him right now? You obviously know something that we don't."

Sora stood beside her husband. "We'll explain everything when we get back okay Izzy? The reason we called is because we need Stacey's location."

"Huh? Stacey's location? What for?" Izzy blinked, puzzled. "It won't be easy you know when she hasn't got her digivice on her. I won't be able to get an exact location but I suppose I could try searching for human data in the programme. But why do you need to track her down? Is she in trouble?"

"Just do it Izzy." Tai demanded. "We'll explain when we get back home."

Izzy sighed and scratched his head. He sat up in his chair. He would just have to trust his friends at the moment. "Okay. I'll do my best. But like I said, it won't be that easy. Once I get her location I'll download it to your own digivices alright?"

Dawn and Agumon were stood just in front of the portal with the Burgemon. She watched as her parents ended the call with Izzy and turned to face her. "Well, I'm ready to go."

Tai sighed. "Just be careful okay kiddo? Remember we won't be able to help you if you get into any trouble. Once you get there you and Agumon are on your own so don't do anything stupid alright?"

Dawn had to stop herself from rolling her eyes and sighing. "Don't worry Dad. We'll be fine. I'll be back with the others before you know it."

"We don't know how long it will take us to find Stacey so once you and the others get back to File Island, find the nearest portal and head straight home okay?" her mother added.

Dawn nodded as she and Agumon took their positions inside the portal. "Got it." She replied.

"You ready?" the mother Burgemon asked. She got a nod from Agumon and a thumbs up from Dawn. She turned to the keypad and pressed a couple of buttons.

There was a faint whooshing sound as the portal gathered up energy and the two lasers that were either side of Dawn and Agumon began to glow. Once the portal had gathered up maximum power, Burgemon pressed down on the green button and two bright yellow beams shot out of the lasers and hit the human and Digimon disintegrating them into pieces of data...

* * *

**_.:SC Headquarters, Star City, Folder Continent:._**

There was a flash of light from within the portal and Dawn and Agumon suddenly re-emerged in the centre of it. They swayed a little due to the motion sickness from travelling through the gateway.

Waiting in front of the portal was Burgemon's husband. He looked similar to his wife, except he wore a white chef's outfit. "Why hello there. You must be the visitors my wife told me about." He spoke a little quietly.

Dawn and Agumon jumped out of the portal. "Where are we?" the Kamiya girl asked, glancing around the room, which had shelving and cupboards everywhere that were stocked with food.

"You're in my pantry at the back of Star City Headquarters." Burgemon still spoke softly. "Forgive me for talking quietly but as my wife probably mentioned, I work as Starmon's personal chef. If he knew I was helping you he would take no hesitation in destroying me."

"We understand." Agumon replied. "Do you know where our friends are being kept?"

Burgemon nodded. "I'm afraid I can't escort you there though. But I can give you directions. From what I have heard your friends are being held in Starmon's private room on the top floor."

"Great!" Dawn grinned. "Let's go!" she was about to head for the pantry door when Burgemon stepped in front of her.

"Wait, you can't go out the front or you'll be seen for sure. Starmon always patrols the hallways and has guards everywhere."

"Then how do you suggest we get up there?" Dawn sighed, crossing her arms.

Burgemon thought for a second before he smiled slightly. His eyes fell upon his food cart in the corner of the room. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

The elevator doors pinged before they slowly opened upon arriving at the top floor of the building. Burgemon stepped out from the lift pushing his food cart along that had a long white cloth draped over it and food on top.

He began to walk down the long corridor towards Starmon's private room, greeting each guard he passed with an innocent smile.

Unknown to the guards, Dawn and Agumon were currently hidden underneath on the bottom part of the food cart. They were both squashed up against each other. Although they were both small, there wasn't much room.

Agumon grunted as he shifted uncomfortably. "I think you ate too many cheeseburgers." He muttered.

"Hey shut up. You're not exactly small." Dawn muttered as she elbowed him, which resulted in him shoving her back.

Burgemon coughed loudly to signal them to be quiet. He then checked both ends of the hallway before he pulled the cart up to a blue door. He knelt down pretending to fix something on his cart in case someone came by. "Okay we're here." He whispered. "I'm gonna take this food to Starmon in his office. I'll try and stall him as much as possible."

* * *

Inside, the children and Digimon were all slumped in their cages. They had been informed of their plans and knew sunset was only a few hours away. Dan sighed loudly and fiddled with the lock on his cage jingling it about and getting an irritated look from Jonathon.

Just then, the sound of the doorknob turning caused the goggle boy to stop and everyone tensed up as the door opened up. They expected to see Starmon enter but got the surprise of their life when Dawn and Agumon entered, closing the door behind them.

"Dawn!" Dan grinned widely as he saw his best friend enter the room.

"Hey guys, just hangin' out?" Dawn joked as she looked up at her friends in their cages.

Gatomon scowled at the girl's joke as Margaret beamed as she looked down at her cousin. "How did you find us?" she asked. Her smile soon faded when she saw the cut above the girl's eye, and the bandage around her wrist. "And what happened to you? You're covered in cuts and bruises."

Dawn grinned sheepishly. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Right now, let's get you outta those cages. They don't look that comfortable."

"Starmon has the key. He keeps it attached to his belt. How will you get it?" Veemon asked.

Dawn thought for a while before glancing at her Digimon partner. "Hey Agumon, think you can break those locks with your claw upper cut attack?"

Agumon nodded. "I can try." He looked up at the kids and rookies. "Stay back everyone." He was about to leap up, when all of a sudden the door flew open, crashing against the wall.

Dawn and Agumon flinched from the sound and spun round to see the leader of Star City stood in the doorway, his eyes burning with rage and his fists clenched.

"More humans?!?!" he boomed causing the windows to rattle slightly. "How did you get in here?!"

Dawn clenched her fists. "Hey wise guy! You let my friends go right now! They haven't done anything to you."

Starmon growled loudly as he gritted his teeth. "I'm not about to take orders from a tiny human! You made a terrible mistake entering this city and my headquarters!"

Dawn stiffened up confidently. "I'm not leaving until you release my friends."

"I wasn't planning on letting you leave anyway. You will be the first to die." Starmon snarled.

Agumon stood protectively in front of his human partner. "Word has it you like to strike a good deal." He commented a little slyly.

Dawn narrowed her eyes and grinned a little. "Yeah. How about we strike a deal right now? Why don't we fight for it?"

"Huh?" Starmon demanded through his rage. "What are you talking about?"

"Simple. I challenge you to a battle right now. If I win, you let my friends go free."

Starmon's mouth turned into a sly smirk. "And what if I win?" he asked with a chuckle.

Dawn paused for a moment. "If you win... they stay your prisoners, along with me and Agumon." She replied.

"W-what?!" Margaret exclaimed in horror. "Dawn! Don't do it! You don't stand a chance against him, he's a strong experienced Digimon!" she cried down to her cousin.

Dawn ignored her cousin's pleas and continued to stare Starmon in the eyes. "So do we have a deal or not?" she asked confidently.

Starmon grinned a little sadistically. "Oh we have a deal. We meet outside in ten minutes." He commanded before he turned and left the room. As he walked down the corridor towards his office, he grinned to himself. _"This should be a walk in the park. That brat doesn't know what she's letting herself into."_

* * *

Outside in front of the City Headquarters at the bottom of the steps Dawn and Agumon took their positions in the middle of the road. At the top of the steps stood Margaret, Dan, MJ, Jonathon and their Digimon. Their hands were cuffed and had a guard assigned to each of them, a Mekanorimon. The pavements surrounding the headquarters were packed with Digimon who had come to witness the battle.

Starmon calmly exited the main doors of the building and strolled confidently past his prisoners and guards. Pausing at the top of the steps, he grinned slyly before making his way down to the bottom.

As Dawn waited for him to arrive, she could hear Digimon behind her whispering to each other. She heard comments like 'I've got money on Master Starmon', 'That kid won't last one minute.' And 'Master Starmon is gonna make dust outta them.' Dawn growled under her breath and clenched her fists.

Starmon finally reached the bottom of the steps and strode out into the middle of the road, taking his position. He chuckled lightly. "As host let me be the first to get this battle underway." He grinned and with a quick movement with his wrist, he prepared a Digital Ring in his hand.

The captive DigiDestined and rookies all gasped. "He's got a Digital Ring!" Dan exclaimed in shock.

Starmon closed his eyes and pressed the ring against the front of his body, absorbing the energy from it. He began to glow and grew a little in size. Once the light had faded his new form was shown. His star shaped body was now gold and his boots and gloves were now white, with long tassels on the back. His eyes were now covered with a pair of black shades.

"SuperStarmon..." Gatomon murmured. "He digivolved...He's at the ultimate level now."

Dawn remained still and flashed the famous Kamiya grin and pulled her goggles up onto her forehead. "Nice trick. But I already know the secret to it." She whipped her orange D-Power off her belt. SuperStarmon eyed her as she held up her digivice in the air. "Digital Ring Release!"

The leader of Star City watched as a small Digital Ring emerged from her digivice and floated down to where Agumon had his arm stretched out to catch it in his claw.

_"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GREYMON!"_

The whispers from the crowd grew louder once the light had faded revealing the dinosaur Digimon. There were a few laughs and giggles amongst them too. Dawn could hear them, but she still grasped her digivice in her right hand and was fiddling with her crest in her left.

SuperStarmon laughed himself. "This is going to be easier than I thought. A champion Digimon to me is a walk in the park."

Dawn narrowed her eyes, still grinning. "I haven't finished yet." She replied. She brought her digivice up and selected the ultimate ring that was stored inside. "Digital Ring Release!" This time she caught the ring in her hand. She clipped her digivice back on her belt before taking hold of her crest.

"Huh? What is Dawn doing?" MJ wondered as she watched what the younger girl was doing.

Dawn held up her crest in her right hand and the ring in the left. She then merged the two by pressing the ring into the small slot just around the crest of Courage. Both the ring and crest burst into a bright light with the sun symbol glowing orange.

_"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BURNINGGREYMON!"_

As the light faded everyone, including the DigiDestined and SuperStarmon gasped in astonishment as BurningGreymon was revealed.

"Whoa.... how did she do that?" Dan gawped, his jaw dropping. "Greymon can digivolve to ultimate now..."

"It must have something to do with that thing around her neck." Jonathon replied. "Where did she get it?"

Dawn grinned. "Still think this is gonna be a walk in park? It'll be more like a walk through a minefield with BurningGreymon here."

SuperStarmon growled. "Don't get too cocky brat. I am a very experienced fighter. You armatures won't be able to match my ability."

BurningGreymon narrowed his eyes. "Just try it."

SuperStarmon sprinted forward, followed by BurningGreymon and the two ultimate Digimon charged towards each other. As the leader of Star City seemingly glided across the ground, he formed two large spheres of energy in his hands before thrusting them towards the warrior Digimon.

BurningGreymon slipped to the left before leaping to the right and dodged both attacks easily and still continued on his charge. "Pro Barrage!" he stuck his arms out and fired continuous energy bullets from the cannons on his arms.

SuperStarmon yelped as he jumped, dived and dodged each bullet which blasted into the ground causing holes in the road. He grew more frustrated as more bullets were released and showed no sign of stopping. "Argh... enough!" he roared before charging forward. He tore through the attack punching the energy bullets away like they were tennis balls.

Both Dawn and BurningGreymon flinched in surprise as SuperStarmon reached them. "Look out!" the young Kamiya girl hollered. But SuperStarmon dealt a strapping punch to the warrior's chest sending him skidding backwards, his heels sinking into the concrete of the road.

BurningGreymon grunted as he pushed against the smaller Digimon. He jammed his right cannon into SuperStarmon's stomach. "Pro Barrage!" he fired a laser beam of energy but SuperStarmon leapt up into the air, resulting in the attack blasting across the road and exploding into a nearby building.

SuperStarmon soared down from the air and raised both his fists before slamming them down into BurningGreymon's head sending him crashing into the ground, landing on his stomach. The leader of Star City landed confidently on the ground just behind the warrior. He held up both his arms pointing them up to the reddening sky. "Halley Squall!" There was a flash of light in the sky and every looked up to see white comets appear in the cloudless sky.

The comets began to grow bigger and glow as they hurtled towards the ground like a hailstorm. They homed in on BurningGreymon and struck him hard. Smoke rose from the impacts as the comets hit him and the road. The warrior gruffly cried out in pain as each golf ball sized comet hit him like countless knifes stabbing him all over his body.

"Get up!" Dawn demanded as she watched helplessly. She squinted to try and see through the thick dust that was clouding the air. "You can do it!"

BurningGreymon shakily pushed himself up against the force from the never ending attack. He grunted and turned to glance over his shoulder. He could just make out SuperStarmon standing a few hundred feet away. The warrior slowly raised his left arm pointing it behind him. Aiming it directly, he fired a solar beam of energy from his cannon.

SuperStarmon chuckled to himself as he watched his attack at work. But the smirk soon was wiped from his face when a beam of energy burst through the smoky air taking him completely by surprise. It exploded against his body and he was thrown across the road. Bystanders quickly separated and SuperStarmon crashed into a building, the glass from the window shattering around him.

BurningGreymon was now on his feet and the imprisoned DigiDestined all cheered when they saw him standing once the smoke had cleared. Dawn cheered also and pumped her fist in the air. "Alright!"

SuperStarmon coughed and spluttered, partly winded from the attack and partly due to the dust in the air getting in his throat. He staggered to his feet and brushed the rubble and shards of glass off his body. "Why you sneaky, no good, extinct fool!"

BurningGreymon remained still and silent, awaiting SuperStarmon's next move. A small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

Dawn was also grinning, her arms were folded across her chest. "Ya give up?" she called over with a smirk.

SuperStarmon growled and gritted his teeth. "Never!" he hollered before charging once more towards BurningGreymon screaming in frustration. But as he reached him, SuperStarmon was met with a powerful blow to the face, which sent him crashing to the ground landing on his back.

The warrior Digimon stepped forward and grabbed hold of SuperStarmon's legs before he leapt up into the air. He soared higher and higher, passing the heights of the tallest buildings in the city until he was no more than a small speck in the sky to the Digimon and DigiDestined below.

SuperStarmon screamed as he was taken even higher. His sunglasses fell from his face, revealing his terrified bulging red eyes. "Yahhh!" he thrashed about violently in BurningGreymon's grip as the view from below became clearer once his shades had gone.

"Do you surrender?" BurningGreymon demanded with a hint of amusement in his voice as he finally came to a stop in the air, his orange wings flapping to keep him airborne.

SuperStarmon hesitated a little as he continued to struggle. "I will never surrender to a chump like you!" he finally replied stubbornly. He grunted as he tried to kick his legs but BurningGreymon tightened his grip.

"Very well." The warrior Digimon replied coolly. "Maybe this will change your mind." He added before he released his grip from the leader's legs.

SuperStarmon screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt himself falling. He plunged towards the ground waving his arms and legs frantically in a desperate and unsuccessful attempt to slow his fall down.

Digimon on the ground held their breath as they watched their leader fall. He seemed to gather up speed and with a thunderous and earth-shattering crash, he hit the hard concrete in the middle of the road. Smoke rose from the large crater that had been caused from the impact.

Everyone was silent as BurningGreymon landed back down on the ground, just at the bottom of the headquarters' steps. The Digimon of Star City had their eyes in the middle of the road where the smoke was still lingering.

There was a small and shaky grunt from within the crater, and SuperStarmon's hand was seen being raised into the air through the smoke. "O.... okay...." his stuttering voice was heard as he waved his hand weakly. "I s-surrender....."

Dawn pumped her fist in the air once more and cheered along with her friends at the top of the steps as the crowds of Digimon around stared in awe. BurningGreymon smiled before he began to glow and de-digivolved back to Agumon.

Kamemon gawped, his jaw wide open with shock. He seemed to be frozen in that position for a few minutes before he finally bowed his head in shame and waved his left hand at the four Mekanorimon. "Release the prisoners." He murmured.

The children and Digimon grinned as their handcuffs were unlocked and Dan sprinted down to meet his best friend half way on the steps. They both shared a high five before he hugged the Kamiya girl tightly. "Way to go Dawn! You were awesome out there!"

Dawn cringed a little as the goggle boy squeezed a little too hard on her bruised ribs. "Ouch." She murmured.

Dan quickly pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Dawn shook her head with a smile. "Nothing. You were just squeezing my ribs a little too hard that's all." She replied. "Anyway, how did you end up in this mess?" she asked a little curiously.

Dan smiled a little sheepishly. "Heh...it's a looong story."

The others had joined them at this point on the steps and Margaret stepped up to her cousin smiling widely. "How did you ever get here and find us?"

Veemon then jumped up and asked; "And when did Agumon start digivolving into BurningGreymon?"

"And what's that thing around your neck? Where did you get it?" Jonathon also questioned.

Dawn smiled as her friends continued asking her question after question. She giggled as she pulled her goggles back down around her neck and glanced up to where Burgemon was stood at the doors of the headquarters. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Hey that's all a long story too. But I can't wait to tell you."

The others grew silent as they noticed the de-digivolved Starmon limp up the stone steps. He was covered in dust and his body was covered in scratches. His eyes were narrowed as he approached the DigiDestined.

Dawn turned around and smiled triumphantly. "Well you put up a good fight Starmon."

Starmon stopped a couple of steps below the kids and Digimon. He gritted his teeth. "Just get outta my city before I change my mind."

* * *

**_.:Digitama Desert, Folder Continent, Digital World:._**

Half an hour later the children and Digimon were now exiting the outskirts of the city, following the large tarmac road that would lead them out into the desert. The sun could be seen just touching the edge of the horizon as it continued to set. The sky had turned a beautiful red and orange colour and their air was slightly cooler.

"So are you gonna tell us what happened to you when we got split up at High Falls?" Gatomon asked the Kamiya girl as she perched on her human partner's shoulder.

Dawn, who was in the middle and leading the group, came to a halt and turned to face her friends. "Just hold on a second. Let's concentrate on getting off this continent first."

"We just fell from the sky so we have no idea how we were transported here and I doubt there are any portals continent." Tentomon spoke. "How did you get here?" he asked.

Dawn turned back around and the group continued walking. "I got a little help off Starmon's personal chef. He has a portal that takes him to and from here and File Island. It was lucky we stumbled upon his family in Fileville." She explained.

The others stopped once more and just stared at the brown haired girl. "Wha?" Both Dan and Veemon gawped.

"Why didn't you tell us that back there? We could have used that to get back home." Jonathon commented, sighing.

Dawn turned to face the older boy. "Because it's inside Starmon's headquarters. We couldn't have gone back in that building otherwise Starmon would have known. And if he knew Burgemon helped us then he would have destroyed him too."

MJ sighed and pushed her hat up a little, which Patamon was currently sat on. "So how _do_ we get home?"

Jonathon got out his laptop and walked over to a large rock and sat down placing the portal computer in his lap. "I'll contact my father. He might be able to figure a way to get us home. And I'm sure he'll be relieved to finally hear from us."

* * *

**_.:Star City, Folder Continent, Digital World:._**

Starmon growled and clenched his fists as he surveyed the damage that had been done to his city. The road was almost completely destroyed, three or four buildings were damaged with smashed windows and everything in the vicinity of the area was covered in dust.

The place was now deserted, apart from Kamemon who was stood at the top of the headquarters steps watching his master.

The leader of the city scanned the destroyed area for another time. "Ignorant humans." He snarled under his breath. "Again they enter my city and destroy it. If I ever see another human again I won't hesitate in destroying them."

He kicked a large slab of concrete in anger and watched it hit the curb of the pavement. He glanced up at the sky. "If I still had those brats right now I'd be taking the pleasure of executing them at this very moment."

Just then a large dark shadow loomed over the leader of the city, startling him. "I made it Starmon." The owner of the shadow spoke sinisterly. "Where are the children?"

**_To be continued..._**


	18. Ep18: The Great Escape

_Hey everyone! Sorry this has been about a month and a half since my last update. Kinda got stuck half way through this chapter. I started off great but then bang! i lost the motivation XD I had the idea I wanted do happen in this chapter I just had trouble getting it typed up. I dunno how to explain it but it was so annoying! But I finally got past it and managed to complete it yesterday. Hope it was worth the wait!_

**Aster Selene:** Haha yeah and he's about to find out in this chapter!  
**Flurry of Freezing Flames:** Thanks. I'm glad you're liking it. Sure I'll check out your stories :) I've only seen pics of Dorumon but he looks cool  
**Sithking Zero:** Thanks. Don't worry, I have no plans on killing SnowAgumon :) and yeah but Sora won't be taking it easy just yet hehe.  
**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** You'll find out what happens to Starmon in this chappy heh  
**Dragongirl19510:** Thanks!  
**Fruitloop Trooper:** I have an idea about what happens to Gabumon and SnowAgumon but I'm not sure yet if it'll work out right.  
**LoneWolfVampire13:** hehe thank you! :)  
**Starlight** Lone-Wolf: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoy it.  
**Sightbent:** hehe you'll find out in this chapter  
**FFnetfanHANNAH:** Thanks! Sorry it has been a while since I last updated

**

* * *

**

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 18: "The Great Escape"**

_**.:Star City, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

Starmon jumped with a yelp and spun round to face the owner of the shadow that was currently hovering over hm. He gulped and took a few steps back, a small and nervous laugh escaping his mouth.

"You look surprised and a little nervy to see me Starmon."

Starmon continued to laugh uneasily. "Well you see spooks-"

The Undead King growled under his breath taking one threatening step towards the smaller Digimon. "Do _not_ call me that."

Kamemon was watching from the top of the steps and began to make his way down to where his master was currently stood in the middle of the room.

Starmon stiffened up and took a large step backwards, widening the gap between him and the Undead King. "Well... I... Uhh..." he stuttered. He then narrowed his eyes. "Say how did you get here so fast anyway? File Island is 1,000 miles away and it takes days to travel across that vast ocean."

"That is none of your concern!" The Undead King snapped irritably. "Now where are the....?" he then trailed off and eyed the champion Digimon suspiciously. "You double crossed me didn't you?" he demanded darkly. "You had not intent on handing those brats over to me. You knew too well it takes days to travel from File Island." He began to progress towards the leader of Star City who backed up. "You knew when you set that deal that I would not make it before sunset and you would have the pleasure of destroying those brats..." his mouth then turned into a lopsided evil smirk. "Well it looks like I was the only that's double crossed you."

Starmon held his hands up defensively. "Those brats are still yours if you can catch up with them. Those pathetic humans aren't any of my business anymore."

The Undead King's eyes burned with rage. "What? You let them go? We had a deal!" he roared.

Starmon gulped and took another step back, but the Undead King only grew closer. "Hey I wouldn't have to let them go if that other human hadn't shown up and demanded she fight for them."

"What?"

"A little brat and her BurningGreymon showed up about an hour ago. I thought I had an easy shot at winning that battle but I have to admit those two were stronger and craftier than I thought."

The Undead King turned away, his eyes narrowing. "That girl..." he muttered almost in disbelief.

Starmon glanced up at the hooded being, watching him. "Those brats went that way if you still want 'em." He said pointing down one of the streets. "They should be outta my city by now. It was pleasure doing business with you." He was about to turn to leave when the Undead King swiftly moved to block him.

"Not so fast." The Undead King spoke darkly. "You're not being let off that easy. You were still planning on double crossing me and I do not like being taken for a ride." He lowered his head closer to Starmon as he formed a sphere of dark energy in his hand.

Starmon flinched as he knew too well what was about to happen. But he wasn't expecting what would happen next. Just as the Undead King released his attack, Kamemon had reached them and he jumped in front of his master and took the deadly blow himself.

He screamed in pain, his cry echoing throughout the street, before his body burst into small pieces of data.

Starmon's eyes widened in horror as he witnessed his personal assistant be destroyed. He looked up, the fear now clearly shown in his eyes and he took two small steps backwards.

The Undead King merely looked at the hand which had dealt the blow and smiled sinisterly to himself. "See how easy it is? This is what you get for trying to double cross the Undead King." He snarled.

* * *

_**.:Digitama Desert, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

Jonathon closed the lid on his laptop and stood up from the rock he was sat on, cradling the portal computer under his arm. "My father says he's gonna try a few things that'll help us get home. For now he says we should find a safe place to rest while we wait."

"Rest?" Dawn questioned him. "You've been resting in those cages for the past couple of days. Why don't we explore this continent a bit more? From the sounds of things no humans have ever set foot here."

"We may have been sat in those small cages for an awful long time but we need a proper place to rest. Not to mention get some decent food." Gatomon replied.

"Yeah, plus we wanna hear what happened to you back on File Island. That should help pass the time." Patamon added.

MJ glanced down the road. They were just on the outskirts of Star City and had left the more built up area. There were only a few small buildings scattered around as the area slowly merged with Digitama Desert. "Look." She spoke up pointing. "That looks like a road side diner. I'm sure whoever owns it will let you rest in there for a while. And it's bound to have some good food."

Dan crossed his arms. "Don't count on it. Me and my parents stopped by one of those places once when we went camping last summer. The food was so bad I ended up throwing up in my Dad's new car."

Dawn glanced at the small building. It looked deserted but wasn't run down. "I suppose we could give it a shot. I doubt Starmon will come looking for us out here. He's probably in his headquarters sulking, right Agumon?" she winked and nudged her partner.

Agumon grinned and nodded. "Right."

Suddenly in the distance, a faint explosion was heard. Gatomon pricked her ears up and turned around to look back at where they had originally come from. "What was that?" she wondered.

Two more explosions were heard. One slightly louder than the other. The kids and Digimon turned to look back at the city whilst Dawn fished out her mini telescope from her back pocket and held it up to her right eye.

"What do you see?" Agumon asked glancing up at his human partner.

Dawn paused for a second. "Smoke. Something's definitely happening back there." She replied.

Dan scoffed a laugh. "It's probably Starmon taking his frustration out on his own city because he lost that battle."

Dawn continued to look through her mini telescope. She could see through some of the gaps in the buildings and streets and Digimon were running around frantically. "I don't think so...There are Digimon running everywhere... I think something is attacking the city." She gulped. She just hoped it wasn't the Undead King. She brought her mini telescope down from her eye. "We have to go back."

"What?" MJ gasped. "You can't be serious? Go back and help that ruthless Starmon? Have you just forgotten what he was planning on doing to us?"

Dawn turned to face the older blonde girl. "There are also innocent Digimon there too. Not to mention Burgemon. He helped me rescue you guys. He might be in danger."

"She's right." Margaret agreed. "Even if Starmon refuses our help, we still need to go back and help those innocent Digimon."

* * *

_**.:Star City, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

The Undead King smiled as he stood at the top of the steps of Starmon's headquarters. He tilted his head upwards and looked on as the huge skyscraper building was ravaged by fire. Only a few floors were alight but the fire was quickly spreading upwards.

Behind him he could hear the terrified screams of Digimon as they tried to escape from the attack of the Undead King's five Devidramons. They were blasting every building they saw and every innocent Digimon that got in their way.

Starmon's staff were screaming as they came running out of the burning building. But as they did they were met with an unfortunate end as the Undead King destroyed them, each with one single blast of energy.

Burgemon came running out of the main doors coughing as the smoke got into his lungs. He came to a halt when witnessing his fellow colleagues being destroying. Thinking fast, he quickly darted behind one of the large stone pillar posts and out of sight from the Undead King.

Starmon watched on in horror as his city was destroyed. The fire raging through his headquarters reflected in his wide eyes. He turned to face the Undead King at the top of the steps. "There was no need for you to do this!" he hollered up and he thrust his finger up at the hooded figure. "You are just as bad as those humans!"

The Undead King turned around and smiled before he walked down the steps. "Maybe this will teach you not to mess with me in the future." He spoke as he reached the bottom. "Now, where are those children?" he demanded.

"I told you they went that way!" Starmon exclaimed, pointing behind him. "They should be out of my city and heading for the Digitama Desert by now."

The Undead King's smile widened and he glanced up to his Devidramon. "Keep up the good work boys. I'll be back shortly." He then took off down one of the streets, gliding through the air.

"Wha... wait... you can't-" Starmon stuttered. He narrowed his eyes and growled as he looked up at the Devidramon. One spat out a sphere of energy, which struck a window on the tenth floor of a building. "Stop that now!" the leader of the city leapt up into the air and prepared to throw a punch.

The Devidramon turned around and opened his mouth, releasing another attack. The energy sphere blasted Starmon and he was sent crashing to the ground, skidding along the hard concrete. Devidramon soared down from above, his claws out ready to strike the fallen leader. Starmon cringed and held his arms out in defence.

"Nova Blast!" The huge ball of fire and energy came hurtling out of nowhere. It struck Devidramon in the side and sent the dragon Digimon tumbling to the ground away from Starmon. He crashed into a store window

The leader of Star City got to his feet and looked down the street to see Greymon, Strikedramon, Swanmon and Flybeemon arrive. His eyes narrowed when she saw the children perched on top of their partners. "What are you doing here?!" he almost roared. "I thought I told you brats to stay out of my city?!"

Margaret and Gatomon jumped down from Greymon's shoulder. "We've come to help you." The Kimura girl replied as Gatomon leaped up into the air and dealt a powerful 'Lighting Paw' attack on one of the Devidramon.

Starmon watched as the Devidramon crashed into the side of a building, smashing three windows as he did. He growled and turned back to the kids. "I don't need help from pathetic humans! I can protect my city by myself!"

Dawn jumped down from Greymon and landed beside her cousin. "Listen, soon you along with this city is gonna be turned into stardust. So whether you like it or not we're helping you!" she exclaimed angrily.

Starmon gritted his teeth and remained silent. _"Why are these humans helping me? I tried to destroy them and yet they came back..."_

At this point the five Devidramon had surrounded the DigiDestined and Digimon. They were currently hovering in the air, their wings flapping to keep them airborne as their glared down at the kids with their dark red eyes.

Greymon stood at the front of the group. "Let's take one each guys. This shouldn't take long." He spoke gruffly.

All five Devidramon roared and dived down in the air towards the DigiDestineds' Digimon. "Dark Gale!" one of the Devidramon aimed his attack at Strikedramon, sending four red beams from his eyes.

Strikedramon jumped up into the air. "Strike Claw!" with one swift move he slashed his claw down through the two beams that had come out of Devidramon's left eye before he did the same with the right, disintegrating the attack easily. He then soared through the air towards the dragon Digimon. "Strike Fang!" covering his body in hot flames, he rammed into Devidramon sending him higher into the air.

Devidramon wailed as his skin was burned. Strikedramon then flew up over him and put both his hands together before curling them into a fist and pounded down on Devidramon's head sending the dragon Digimon plummeting down to the ground with a earth-shaking crash.

Another Devidramon flew over his fallen comrade and through the smoke that had rose into the air, startling Greymon. He roared and held his head down, going for the head butt. Greymon spun round quickly, his back facing the on-coming dragon Digimon. He lifted his tail and swung it around, slapping Devidramon in the side with force.

The impact sent Devidramon crashing into a building and smashing through the glass window. Inside he crashed into some wooden shelving and lay there motionless, covered in glass, wood and other various items.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon blasted his large fireball attack into the building and an explosion ripped through the premises, causing the children to stand back from the intense heat of the flames.

But Devidramon suddenly emerged from the burning building, his breathing heavy and low growls escaping his mouth. The other Devidramon who had fallen into the crater also re-appeared, heaving himself out of the large hole and shaking the rubble off his body.

"Man these guys don't go down easily!" Dan exclaimed.

Both Flybeemon and Swanmon rocketed down from the sky towards the Devidramon that had climbed out of the crater. His back was to them and he didn't seem to notice them flying down towards him...

"Lightning Sting!" Flybeemon turned his body so his stinger was pointing directly down at his foe. The tip began to glow as a bolt of red lightning shot out from the end of his stinger.

"Feather Tornado!" small white feathers fell from Swanmon's large wings. They seem to float for a second before turning into small but strong wind vortices.

Both attacks struck the unsuspecting Devidramon from each side and he wailed in pain. He staggered a little but remained on his feet.

Flybeemon rocketed down from the air and slammed into the Devidramon's body, impaling his stinger into the side of the dragon's abdomen. "Poison Stinger!" the champion Digimon released his lethal poison before jerking his stinger out.

Devidramon let out a slow and agonising moan before he fell forward, collapsing face down on the ground.

* * *

_**.:Freezeland, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Tai, Sora and their Digimon were trudging through the thick snow on the outskirts of the Freezeland. They reached the top of the small slope that looked over the majority of the land. Izzy's research had given them this location. He hadn't been able to pinpoint an exact location, but they knew Stacey was in there somewhere.

Agumon shivered and folded his arms across his body in an attempt to warm himself up. "Are you sure Izzy got his location right? Why in the world would Stacey come to this part of the Digital World? She'd freeze to death!"

Tai glanced at his partner. "Izzy managed to get his coordinates down to this area. How many times has he been wrong?"

Agumon shrugged still shivering as he started to lag behind the group. "I just can't see why Stacey would come here. Only ice Digimon are adapted for this land. I'm freezing my tail off!"

"Ah stop whining... hey I thought all that fat round your stomach would be keeping you warm." Tai commented as he burst out laughing.

Agumon responded by hurling a large snowball at his human partner's head. Tai yelped as the snowball struck him and some of the snow fell down the back of his shirt.

Sora shook her head and sighed as she continued ahead as her husband turned back to get his revenge on Agumon. "They're like a couple of children. Sometimes I feel I have three kids instead of just one."

Biyomon giggled a little. "And just think soon you'll have four." She then glanced back to where Tai and Agumon were still fighting. "Let's just hope this one doesn't take after its father."

Sora smiled a little as she placed a hand on her stomach. She didn't mind what they had. A boy would be nice, but if they had another girl she would be just as happy. The bearer of Love snapped out of her thoughts as she spotted someone stood by the frozen lake. "Huh? Who's that?"

Biyomon looked ahead. "Looks like an Agumon."

"Hey!" Sora called as she lightly jogged over followed by Biyomon. "Excuse me?"

The SnowAgumon looked up from what he was doing. "Huh? Hey more humans!" he exclaimed.

"More? You mean there's humans already here?" Biyomon questioned.

SnowAgumon motioned into the forest just behind the lake. "Just one. My cousin brought her home with him. Quite a strange and stubborn thing. She doesn't talk much."

Sora and Biyomon glanced at each other. "That's gotta be Stacey." The bearer of Love commented.

By this point, Tai and Agumon had finally arrived brushing the snow off themselves. "Hey what's going on?" Tai asked.

Sora turned to her husband. "I think we might have found Stacey." She then turned back to the small SnowAgumon. "Could you take us to her? It's really important we talk to her."

SnowAgumon nodded. "Sure. Last time I saw her was in our home with my cousin. I'll take you there. It's just through the forest." He said as he motioned behind him.

* * *

_**.:Digitama Desert, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

The Undead King growled as he scanned the endless stretch of the desert. He was quite far out from the city and apart from the buildings in the background; nothing else could be seen in the distance. No one could be seen and it was silent apart from the small breeze that blew the dust across the land.

"That two timing little creep." He muttered under his breath. "Those brats couldn't have gotten that far away." He narrowed his eyes. "I bet he's double crossed me again." He spun round and glided through the air back towards the city....

* * *

_**.:Star City, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

Greymon picked up Devidramon and hoisted him up into the air before slamming him down against the ground, destroying him instantly. The data from the dragon Digimon rose into the air in front of Greymon's face. "Four down, one to go." He growled.

Gatomon noticed the final Devidramon high in the air flying away from them. "Oh no you don't." She climbed up in between two buildings by leaping from one window ledge to the other. Once she reached the top she jumped into the air and narrowed her eyes. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" she sent waves of energy from her eyes that struck Devidramon, which paralyzed and confused him.

Taking the opportunity she landed on the roof of one of the buildings before jumping back up and sticking her right leg out. "Lightning Kick!" she dealt a powerful blow to the dragon Digimon's stomach that sent him crashing onto the top of the building opposite. He remained paralyzed and Gatomon descended down bringing her fist back. "Lightning Paw!" she slammed her right fist into his body and Devidramon silently fell limp before bursting into small pieces of data.

The small champion Digimon smiled as she gracefully landed on the roof. "That takes care of that." She commented to herself.

Suddenly the Undead King ascended up into the air and onto the roof, startling Gatomon. As he glided down onto the roof, the wind got underneath his cloak and it blew outwards. Gatomon's eyes widened as nothing could be seen underneath it. Just darkness, a pair of boots, two dark red eyes and a small dark blue glow where his heart was supposed to be.

"Here kitty, kitty." He taunted in a sinister and sly voice......

Margaret shot her attention up to the sky as she heard her Digimon screamed. She watched wide eyed as Gatomon fell from the top of the building and crashed to the ground a few metres away from her. "Gatomon!" the young Kimura girl rushed over and knelt down beside her fallen Digimon.

Gatomon twitched and opened her eyes slowly. Her fur was dirty from the smoke and dust. "S.....something's up there..." she managed to murmur out.

"Huh?" Margaret glanced up to where her Digimon partner had fallen from. She could just about see something stood at the edge of the top of the building.

Dawn got out her mini telescope and held it up to her eye. "He's here..." she muttered under her breath.

"So this is where you DigiDestined have been hiding." The Undead King's voice boomed down. His attention turned to Starmon who was stood behind the children. "Double crossing me yet again were we Starmon? You had them here for yourself the whole time."

Dawn glanced up with a confident smirk across her face. "A bit slow getting here weren't you? If I were you I wouldn't recommend the air service you took because it sucks!"

The Undead King growled, clenching his fists. He leapt down off the building and glided down landing on the ground on the opposite side of the road to the children. His eyes fell upon Dawn. "Didn't I say the last time we meet I wouldn't hesitate in killing you, you meddling brat!"

Margaret gulped and glanced at her cousin fearfully. "Y-you know this thing?" she whispered.

Dawn nodded, not taking her eyes off the Undead King. "He's the one who's ordering Garurumon X about and attacked me and my Mom. He was planning on coming here to kill you guys."

Margaret, MJ, Dan and Jonathon all turned to look at the Undead King. Margaret was quite scared by his appearance and grabbed hold of MJ's arm.

The Undead King chuckled lightly. "I sense you fear me. You are right to. You brats will regret ever wanting to become DigiDestined once I am done with you."

Dawn stood at the front of the group with Greymon by her side. "We're not afraid of you. We scared you off once before we can do it again." She whipped her digivice off her belt. "Digivolve Greymon!"

Strikedramon, Swanmon and Flybeemon charged forward towards the Undead King.

"W-Wait!" Starmon suddenly blurted out before the brown haired girl could release her Digital Ring. Dawn stopped what she was doing and turned to face the champion Digimon. "Get out of here." He spoke walking towards her. "I'll hold him off."

Strikedramon swung his leg around releasing a deadly kick but the Undead King raised his right arm and blocked the attempt before dealing a strong punch to Strikedramon's stomach.

"What?" The Kamiya girl demanded.

"Get back to where you came from. This guy is strong." Starmon replied.

Flybeemon rocketed through the air with his stinger pointing at the hooded figure. The Undead King spun around and grabbed the stinger in his hand before throwing Flybeemon away like a Frisbee.

"You're... you're helping us?" MJ gasped a little surprised.

Starmon sighed, still finding it difficult to admit he avoided answering her question. "He's attacked my city. I must defend it."

Swanmon released her hurricane attack but the Undead King simply wafted it back at her with his hands sending her crashing into the side of a building.

Jonathon looked from the battle to Starmon. "But you can't defeat him. You have no chance."

Starmon turned to the black haired boy. "I know that. But I must defend my city no matter what the consequences. He has destroyed it and it's my duty as the leader to protect it further. You've done your part. Now go!"

Greymon roared loudly as he charged with his head down. The Undead King waited for him to get close before grabbing him by the nose horn and heaving him up into the air before slamming him down on to the ground and on top of Strikedramon.

Starmon had his eyes on the battle. "Go to the Star City airfield. There you will find my Blimpmon. He will transport you back to File Island."

All four Digimon charged at once towards the Undead King but he created an aura of energy around him before releasing it outwards in all directions sending the champion Digimon skidding back against the ground.

Dawn clenched her fists as she thought about what to do. She hated running out on a battle. But she had promised her parents she would bring the others home safe. This time she couldn't be selfish. She sighed and turned to the others. "Alright." She muttered. "Let's go."

Starmon silently walked towards the Undead King who was stood in the middle of the road. The Undead King saw him coming and turned his attention away from the champion Digimon. "If you want those children, you're gonna have to go through me first."

The Undead King laughed hard. "You're helping these brats?" he continued to snigger and shook his head. "You, Starmon who hates all humans, are protecting the children? Getting a little soft aren't we?"

Starmon tightened his fists before thrusting his finger forward pointing at him. "You have destroyed most of my city! By doing so you must deal with me first!"

The Undead King still chuckled. "Well I never turn down a challenge."

Away down the road, Dawn climbed up onto Greymon's shoulder with Margaret and Gatomon. She glanced back at Starmon who lunged at the Undead King but was kicked away. "C'mon, let's get outta here."

Greymon nodded and set off down the road along with Flybeemon, Swanmon and Strikedramon who were all carrying their partners.

"Wait!"

Dawn spun her head around to see Burgemon hurrying to catch up with them. "Hey stop! It's Burgemon!" she hollered at her Digimon.

Greymon came to a halt and lowered his body a little to allow Burgemon to climb up onto his back. Once he was safely on the dinosaur Digimon quickened his pace to catch up with the other leaving Starmon to face the Undead King alone......

* * *

_**.:SnowAgumon's Cave, Freezeland, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Stacey and SnowAgumon were sat in the small cave eating dinner. The rest of the group had been ice fishing that morning and had caught a large selection of fish. The human and Digimon were sat cross legged in front of the small log fire eating in silence.

"Hey! Hey Blondie!"

Stacey sighed and turned to face the other SnowAgumon who had ran into the cave. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"There's someone here to see you." The small rookie replied, ignoring her previous comment.

Stacey dropped her half-eaten fish on the wooden plate in front of her and slowly got to her feet. "Who?" she asked. She glanced to the entrance of the cave to see Tai, Sora and their Digimon enter. The young blonde sighed. "What're you doing here? How did you find me?" she demanded.

Sora stepped further into the cave. "Stacey, we're here because you're in danger. Garurumon X is after you."

"He has orders from the Undead King to track you down and kill you. You've gotta come home where it's safe." Biyomon added.

Stacey turned her back to them. "I'm not going home." She muttered, folding her arms stubbornly.

"Stacey, once Garurumon X finds you he's gonna kill you. You'll have no chance against him." Tai told her. "You're coming home where we can keep you safe.

Stacey spun around to face him, her fists clenched. "You can't tell me what do to; you're not my father!" she shot back. "If Garurumon X is after me then so be it! I'll have to face him sooner or later." She sat back down and picked her half eaten fish up.

"How do you expect to face Garurumon X without a Digimon partner? One blast. That's all it'll take." Agumon spoke up.

Stacey was about to take a bite out of her fish but paused. He was right. Without anyone to protect her it would only take one attack from Garurumon X and she would be dead.

Tai walked towards her. "Stacey, get your stuff. You're coming back home with us." He demanded.

Stacey slammed her fish down and jumped to her feet, spinning around to face him. "NO!"

"Umm excuse me?" Everyone fell silent and turned to look at the other SnowAgumon who was stood outside the entrance of the cave. "This Garurumon X; Is he a big wolf, fluffy with large spikes coming out of his back?" the little rookie asked.

"Yeah." Everyone replied in unison. "Why?" Biyomon asked, tilting her head a little in curiosity.

The SnowAgumon pointed behind him. "Because he's here."

"What!?" Tai and Agumon ran over to the edge of the cave and peered out. Looking down the pathway through the forest they could see Garurumon X heading in their direction. He had his head down sniffing the ground.

"How did he find us?" Agumon muttered.

"I don't know... but we've to get as far away as possible from here." Tai turned and ran back into the cave to where his wife and Stacey were. "He's here and he's heading in this direction."

Sora gasped in shock. "W-what?"

Stacey gulped and took a few steps back into the darkness of the cave.

SnowAgumon scurried over to the small fire. "Frozen Wind!" he spat out a blast of ice which extinguished the flames. "C'mon, we can escape out the back way!" he ran to the back of the cave where there was a small hole through the thick rock that led outside.

Sora held out her hand to Stacey who stood beside her. "C'mon, please Stacey. We need to leave now." She said almost pleading with her.

Stacey hesitated a little before slowly reaching out and taking the woman's hand. The first step to admitting to herself she needed help from others.

* * *

_**.:Star City, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

The champion Digimon charged through the empty city streets, following the signs for the Star City airfield. Suddenly there was a huge explosion that rocked the entire city. The ground beneath them shook.

Dawn and Margaret looked behind them to see a huge mushroom shaped fireball mixed with smoke slowly drift up into the air. It was massive, covering three or four tall buildings in the process. Margaret sighed sadly. "Poor Starmon. I wish we could have done more to help him."

Burgemon sighed and shook his head. "Starmon's city is his pride and life. All the years I have known him he has never backed out of defending these streets. He always fights to the death to protect his city and Digimon. Unfortunately he never got to exert revenge on the humans that destroyed his city over ten years ago. All these years he's carried hatred and wanted revenge for that day so when you children accidently arrived here he took the opportunity to final act out his vengeance."

Just then, there was another explosion forcing them to turn their heads. Dawn quickly got out her mini telescope and held it up to her eye. She gawped as she saw the Undead King turn a corner and come into view. "Better step on it Greymon! He's after us!"

Greymon quickened his pace. He glanced up at the signs that hung above the road. "We're almost there." He came to a halt and spun around.

"Greymon! What're you doing?" Dawn demanded. She and Margaret looked ahead and their eyes widened as the Undead King grew closer and closer to them....

Greymon remained still and waited until the Undead King got a little closer. "Nova Blast!" he blasted a large fireball at a nearby building.

The explosion tore through the middle of the building, and the top half crumbled and tilted over crashing down towards the ground...

The Undead King came to a sudden halt and looked up to see the large pieces of brick plummeting down directly above him. He attempted to leap to safety but the rubble crashed on top of him, burring him underneath.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon turned to the other side and did the same with the opposite building. The rubble fell down piling up even more whilst Greymon stomped away to catch up with the others.........

At the airfield, the others had already arrived and were preparing to board Blimpmon who was situated on the main runway. The Digimon had all changed back to their rookie forms as Greymon burst through the main gates.

"Where were you?" Dan asked as the dinosaur Digimon approached them. "I thought you were right behind us."

Dawn, Margaret, Gatomon and Burgemon all jumped off Greymon's back before he de-digivolved back to Agumon. "Don't worry. We just had to temporally halt the Undead King." The Kamiya girl replied.

"Yeah." Agumon nodded. "We haven't much time. That rubble won't hold him down for long so let's get outta here!"

Blimpmon's doors slowly opened and the DigiDestined and Digimon hurried inside. Once everyone was aboard, the doors closed back up and Blimpmon slowly began to move down the runway and drift up into the air.

Inside it was big and split up into about three or four rooms. The main room was a spacious and luxurious lounge. It had a seating area with two large red sofas with a coffee table in the middle. On the other side of the room was a vast dining table with chairs all around.

"Wow, Starmon lived big." Veemon commented.

While Blimpmon rose higher into the sky, the children looked on out of the window and down at Star City. The trail of destruction left by the Undead King could clearly be seen. Buildings were still on fire while others were completely destroyed, and the streets were still empty.

The kids and Digimon continued to stare as Blimpmon drifted further and further away....

* * *

_**.:SnowAgumon's Cave, Freezeland, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Garurumon X arrived at the SnowAgumon's cave. He paused just outside the entrance and sniffed the air. He could smell food; freshly cooked food. His attention turned to inside the cave. He lowered his head and sniffed the ground as he entered the cave.

Looking up he inspected the cave. It was dark and there was no sign of life. But in the corner was a burnt out fire that was still smoking slightly. He walked over and noticed the half eaten fish on the ground. He sniffed it and a small smirk appeared on his face.

He chuckled to himself. "She's been here." He muttered to himself. He walked further into the cave, still sniffing at the air. The scent led him to the back of the cave. "Smells like she's not alone too." He added darkly.

Glancing down he saw the small hole in the rock of the cave. He sniffed the ground in the hole and growled. He blasted his way through the thick rock of the cave with a single attack flooding the cave with daylight.

Stepping outside and over the rubble of rock, he glanced down at the ground that was covered with white snow. In the snow were footprints that disappeared deeper into the forest. "You can run but you can't hide." He snarled under his breath before he took off into the woodland...

* * *

_**.:Freezeland, Digital World:.**_

Stacey ignored the numb feeling in her feet as she and SnowAgumon ran as fast as they could through the snow, trying to keep up with the Kamiya couple ahead of them. They had exited the forest and were now running across a vast flat land of deep snow. Just ahead of them was a steep jagged cliff that blocked their way.

Tai and Sora came to a halt and stared up at the crag that towered over them. Tai stepped closer to it. "We'll never be able to climb up there." Biyomon commented.

"Now what do we do?" Agumon asked, glancing at his human partner.

Stacey glanced to her right as something shimmering in the sun caught her eye. About a quarter of a mile away she saw a large ice building that sat just up from the bottom of the cliffs. "Hey look!" she exclaimed pointing towards it.

SnowAgumon glanced in the opposite direction as she looked up at the tall cliff. It was rough and jiggered with sharp rocks sticking out. Snow and ice covered most of it which made it that much harder to climb. "Hmmmm..." he glanced back to where Stacey was last stood only to see her and the others sprinting towards the ice palace to the right. "Hey! Wait!" the little rookie hollered after them. "Don't go in there!" he pleaded almost screaming.

He scrambled after them as fast as they could. But by this point they had already ran up the steep slippery steps and entered the palace. "Wait!" he yelled again but they didn't hear him. He reached the steps of the palace and scampered up them and ran through the entrance, slamming the door shut behind him. He slouched down against the cold door breathing heavily. "We... we can't stay here."

Agumon, along with the others glanced back at him. "Whadda ya mean?" he questioned. "We're far away from your cave. I doubt Garurumon X will come looking in this direction."

SnowAgumon stood up straight and walked into the centre of the room to join the others. "That's not what I-" his sentence was cut short as the doors behind him were suddenly blasted open into shards of ice. The little rookie was flown forward by the blast and skidded across the slippery floor on his stomach whilst pieces of ice struck the DigiDestined like small bits of hail.

Everyone looked to the entrance to see a familiar silhouette emerge from the smoke that rose into the air. Stacey gulped and backed up slightly as Tai and Agumon stood in front of her.

As Garurumon X emerged fully from the smoke, he lifted his head and a sly smirk spread across his face as he eyed each DigiDestined one by one. "I've found you." He said in a mocking tone as if it was a game of hide and seek.

The group slowly backed up to the edge of the room with Sora and Biyomon breaking off to the right. Tai continued to stand in front of his friend's daughter. "Stay back Garurumon X. We know what you've come to do and you're gonna have to get past me and Agumon first."

Garurumon X was growling under his breath and he took two quick strides into the centre of the room, forcing the group further back. There was a large grand staircase behind them and Stacey slowly stepped up backwards onto the first two steps. "Very well." Garurumon X finally spoke. "I have unfinished business with you two anyway." His eyes narrowed as he stared at Tai and Agumon.

Sora and Biyomon continued to back up slowly to the edge of the large hall. Sora took one more step back, but it was a step too far. "W-w-whoa..." and suddenly they fell down what appeared to be a corridor that sloped down like a large slide. "Ahhhh!" both her and Biyomon screamed as they disappeared from sight.

"Sora!" Tai was about to run forward but Garurumon X shot out a blast of energy from his mouth that flew past inches away from Tai's face before it slammed into the wall, the ice cracking and breaking apart.

Stacey suddenly spun round on her heel and bolted up the staircase with SnowAgumon right behind her.

"Not so fast!" Garurumon X lunged forward towards the grand staircase as Stacey and SnowAgumon reached the top.

Agumon sprung forward opening his mouth. "Pepper Breath!" he aimed his fireball attack straight at Garurumon X and it struck the champion Digimon directly in the eyes.

The X Digimon wailed as he lowered his head and closed his eyes, rubbing them with his right paw. He let out a gruff growl, shaking his head a little as he blinked rapidly. He slowly lifted his head back up and snarled. "I'll deal with you two first." He muttered before he pounced towards Tai and Agumon......

* * *

Sora and Biyomon continued to scream as they reached the end of the long ice slide. They slid off and skidded across the slippery floor before crashing into something hard and cold. The room was dark and silent. The only light could be seen from the corridor which they had just slid down from.

Biyomon shivered a little and got to her feet, helping her human partner up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Sora nodded, also shivering. "Uh huh. Just got a cold back." She giggled a little. She glanced around and squinted to try and make out anything that was in the room. Remembering she had a small torch in her pocket, she fished it out and turned it on. Pointing it in front of her she shone the light on what they had collided with.

"Ahhhh!" Both human and Digimon screamed and jumped back in fright, their backs against the ice wall behind them.

In front of them was the face of Tyrannomon. His mouth was wide open as if he was about to charge. Sora gulped and shone the torch over Tyrannomon's body. He was frozen in a large block of ice in a charging pose.

"W-what is this place?" Biyomon quivered as she clung onto her human partner's arm.

Sora remained silent and turned the torch to the left. There was a Divermon and a Numemon both froze in a block of ice like Tyrannomon. Behind them she caught a glimpse of Vilemon, Pandamon and Fangmon.

The room was large and full of various Digimon all in the same condition and in different poses. Sora began to a shake a little as she felt uneasy. All the Digimon were frozen, and probably dead, but they were all staring at both her and Biyomon.

* * *

Tai and Agumon turned down another corridor and continued to run, skidding and almost slipping over on the ice floor. They had no idea if Garurumon X was still following them or any idea where they were. They had turned down so many hallways they had forgotten the way back.

Agumon glanced behind him as he breathed heavily. "I.... I think we lost h-him..." he panted.

"Yeah.... but now we're lost." But then, Tai suddenly slipped, taking Agumon down with him and they both skidded across the floor before coming to a stop.

Tai just lay there out of breath. "We're getting too old for this Agumon....." he groaned, closing his eyes and breathing heavy.

"No kidding." Agumon slumped on top of Tai but he suddenly perked up when he heard something down the hall. "Garurumon X!" he exclaimed.

Tai sat up and saw a door that was slightly a jar to the right of them. "C'mon." He got to his feet and darted through the door with his Digimon partner close behind.

Agumon slammed the door shut behind them. The room was small and empty and there was a small jingling sound coming from above them. Tai glanced up and saw large sharp icicles hanging from the ceiling. Two suddenly broke off and the bearer of Courage jumped back out of the way before they smashed onto the floor, shattering everywhere.

Tai breathed heavily, his back up against the cold wall, as he glanced at Agumon by the door. "We've gotta get outta here...."

* * *

The huge ice door slowly opened, sliding easily across the shimmering floor. Stacey poked her head through the doorway and peered inside the room with SnowAgumon behind her.

The room was large with a huge bay window that opened up onto a balcony on the opposite side. All the furniture was made from ice, including a king size four poster bed, a grand piano, a couple of bedside tables, a large cabinet and a coffee table at the end of the bed.

Stacey opened the door further before walking into the middle of the room. Her footsteps echoed along the icy floor and her reflection could be seen clearly as if she was looking in a mirror.

SnowAgumon stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Stacey, I really think we should get out of here. This place is dangerous." He followed her into the centre of the room.

Stacey continued to study the room as she slowly turned around in a circle, finally stopping so her back was to the bay window. "How is this place dangerous?" she asked him as she glanced up at the ceiling that was made of tiles of ice. "I can't see it melting on us." She joked, scoffing a laugh.

SnowAgumon shook his head as she walked past him heading towards the door. "No. You don't understand. That's not what I meant. You have no idea what'll happen if he finds us in his palace."

Stacey carried on walking, but she suddenly came to a halt when she caught the reflection of something behind them through ice door. It was something big and white and it had entered through the bay windows.

The two friends slowly turned around as a small breeze blew in from the open window, and a large shadow loomed over them. "Well, well... I see with have guests." The new arrival spoke in a chilling voice.

Stacey gulped and staggered back a little as SnowAgumon backed up in front of her, a look of horror shown across his face...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *


	19. Ep19: Melting a Frozen Heart

_**Hey everyone! Here with another update. Again I know it's been a while, you're probably sick of my saying that hehe. But I've had a week off work this week so I've had plently of time to get this chapter done, and hopefully get a few more done in advance. This chapter ended up being changed a few times, so I hope you like the finished version. Anyway enjoy and I'm off to start work on chapter20 haha**_

_**Aster Selene:** Stacey and Garurumon X's relationship is gonna take a bit of a turn in this chapter, and I'll leave it at that hehe.  
**LoneWolfVampire13:** I know I'm evil with the cliffhangers haha. You'll have to keep on reading to find out the rest :)  
**Sithking Zero:** Thanks! SnowAgumon's gonna be sticking around for a lot longer, and yes your hints were right hehe  
**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** Thanks. sorry to have kept you waiting with the update. I've been a bit long with this chapter too  
**Fruitloop Trooper:** Thank you! :)  
**OspreySoul: Thanks.** Glad you're enjoying it :)  
**Flurry of Freezing Flames:** Thanks. Nope hehe try again. Think Tamers  
**ffnetfanHANNA:** hehe thanks. Glad to hear you didnt die writing the review :) Hope the wait for this chapter hasn't been too long!  
**Starlight Lone-Wolf:** Thank you :)  
**Sightbent:** Thanks!  
**ShadowEeveelutions:** Thanks, glad you like the story and my drawings. and yeah that's quite a good idea StaceyxDan. Never thought about that.  
**sailor winx:** Thanks. Yeah, I think everyone knows XD well apart from the DigiDestined at this point haha  
**UlforceVeedramon2000:** Thank you :)_

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 19: "Melting a Frozen Heart"**

**  
**_**.:Freezeland, Digital World:.**_

Stacey backed up. She looked up at the new arrival that had entered the room via the balcony. He was like an angel gone wrong. His large wings were tatty and covered in holes. His body was entirely white and his long arms almost reached the floor, his bony fingers curling towards the palm on his hand.

SnowAgumon backed up, almost pressing his body against Stacey's. "I.......I-IceDevimon...." he managed to mutter out under his breath.

Stacey snapped out of her staring trance and glanced down. "Who?" she whispered.

SnowAgumon continued to push back against Stacey, forcing her to move closer and closer to the closed door behind them. "Run." He muttered in a whisper.

"Huh?" Stacey looked up from SnowAgumon and took one glance at IceDevimon before spinning around on her heel and bolting for the door. But before she could grasp the doorknob, it iced over. The young girl grabbed the handle with both hands and pulled on it hard but it would not budge.

"Are you leaving so soon?" IceDevimon spoke as he strolled towards the girl and rookie. His voice had a chilling edge to it. He then chuckled. "I wouldn't waste your energy." He spoke watching Stacey struggle opening the door. "You're not going anywhere." He raised his right hand and clicked his long fingers together.

The whole palace began to shudder and suddenly large plates of thick ice slammed down on all of the windows and outside doors throughout the building, blocking any ways of getting in or out.

IceDevimon formed a large sphere of energy in between his two hands. He played with it as he spoke; "Now, how about a tour of my magnificent palace?" he balanced the attack in his right hand before thrusting it forward.

Stacey and SnowAgumon both screamed as the attack hit them. The blast sent them crashing through the door. Ice exploded around the two friends as they crashed against the wall in the hallway and slumped down on the cold hard floor.

IceDevimon exited his room and stood directly above Stacey and SnowAgumon. He knelt down and with only one hand, he scooped them both up in his grasp and pinned them high up against the wall. He grinned as he admired his capture. "Do you know what I do to little pests who wander into my palace?"

Stacey closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt the ice demon tighten his grip on her. Her mid section was starting to feel numb from his cold hand.

But suddenly, something leapt up and tackled IceDevimon from the side. The sudden surprise caused him to lose his grip, and Stacey and SnowAgumon fell back down to the floor. They immediately scrambled away as IceDevimon turned to face the attacker.

Garurumon X growled as he began to circle the ice Digimon. "This girl and her pet are mine. I have orders from the Undead King to destroy her so I suggest you back off now." He threatened.

IceDevimon turned his back on the human and rookie Digimon. "Anyone who enters my palace are my prisoners. I'm sure I could do the Undead King proud by destroying them for him. Something you have obviously failed to do so quickly." He taunted.

Garurumon X snarled angrily. "If you want to stay a close ally to the Undead King you had better cooperate with me. You do not want to make things difficult for yourself."

IceDevimon formed a large sphere of cold energy in his hands. "I'm afraid it is you who is making this situation difficult." He spoke before thrusting the attack at Garurumon X.

The X Antibody Digimon leapt out of the way, jumping off one of the walls before lunging himself at IceDevimon. "Fox Fire!"

IceDevimon held his hand out, stopping the blue flame attack in his palm. He chuckled lightly. "I must say that tickled a little."

Garurumon X snarled under his breath before leaping at the ice Digimon, his large sharp teeth showing...

* * *

_**.:Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

Blimpmon quietly glided through the air, above the ocean below. The Folder Continent was way behind them now and all that could be seen for miles around was the clear blue sea, which had a hint of orange to it from the setting sun.

Inside the children were in the lounge. Jonathon and Tentomon were sat at the end of the dining table with the Izumi boy hard at work on his laptop. Margaret, MJ and their Digimon were stood at the window watching the calm ocean go by. Dawn was napping on one of the sofas with her arms tucked behind her head whilst Dan, Veemon and Agumon were inside the control room at the front of the blimp Digimon.

"Wow, look at all these controls." Dan commented as he scanned his eyes across the control board in front of him. He then glanced up and out of the window in front of him. He grinned a little. "It's like I'm flying my own plane."

"Yeah, a big fat plane." Agumon joked. "No wonder we're going slower than a snail's pace."

Dan leaned forward in the chair and picked up the small transceiver and pressed the button before he spoke into the speaker. "This is your captain speaking. We are currently in the middle of nowhere as we cross the Net Ocean... estimated time of arrival... maybe sometime next year. Thanks for flying with us and we hope you enjoy your flight." He, along with Veemon and Agumon, burst out laughing as he put the transceiver back in its place.

Back in the lounge, Margaret and MJ giggled whilst Jonathon rolled his eyes as Dan's voice echoed through the room. He sighed and continued to type of his laptop. "Hasn't he got anything better to do?" he mumbled under his breath.

"You have no sense of humour."

Jonathon turned his head after hearing Dawn's voice. He looked to see her open one eye and look at him before opening the other and sitting up. "I have important work to do, such as trying to contact my father."

"Why do you have to take things so seriously? Relax; we're on our way home now." Dawn replied as she swung her legs over the edge of the sofa.

"This is serious Dawn." Jonathon retorted as he stopped typing for a second. "We could have been killed back there. Whatever that thing was is strong. And by the sounds of things he's after us."

"The Undead King?" Dawn scoffed a laugh. "He's not as tough as he makes out to be. He actually ran away when me and BurningGreymon challenged to fight him."

Tentomon fluttered his wings as he hovered beside Jonathon. "You should have counted yourself lucky there. It didn't look like he was about to run away in Star City."

Dawn shrugged her shoulders. "Well, he's now buried underneath a ton of rubble back there so I don't think we need to worry about him for a long time."

Suddenly the double doors to the kitchen burst open and Burgemon strode in carrying two large trays in both hands. "Dinner's served." He announced with a smile. He placed both trays down before taking the plates off and setting them on the table. The plates were full with burgers, fries, sweet corn, onion rings, potato salads and spare ribs.

Dawn grinned and leapt off the sofa. "Great! I'm starving!" she was the first to reach the table and grabbed a plate before filling it with a bit of everything that was laid out. She sat down at the opposite end to Jonathon. "You've gotta try these burgers. They're the best in the world!" she grinned before taking a big bite out of her beef burger.

Jonathon took a moment to watch her as she ate. He couldn't believe a small girl could eat as much as she could. And she certainly didn't have any table manners. Soon the rest of the group joined them at the table, taking their seats before helping themselves to the food that was spread out in front of them.

* * *

_**.:IceDevimon's Palace, Freezeland, Digital World:.**_

A huge explosion ripped through the upstairs corridor and Garurumon X was thrown roughly against the wall. He slumped down, a little winded from the attack.

IceDevimon towered over him. "Do you give up? Go back to your master and tell him the little brat has been taken care of by a very reliable friend."

Garurumon X growled before springing to his feet. "You're not taking credit for this!" he lunged forward... "Fox Fire!"

IceDevimon jumped back and squatted the attacks away with his hands. "Your feeble attempts are useless on me." He spread his wings out on either side. "Avalanche Claw!" a barrage of icicles shot out from his wings and like a hail storm they hammered down on Garurumon X's body.

The wolf Digimon howled in pain as the tiny pieces of ice stung and cut his body and he slowly sunk down to the ground.

"I must say I was hoping you would have put up a much stronger fight than that." IceDevimon chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll be sure to tell the Undead King you tried your best." He taunted. He then turned to face Stacey and SnowAgumon. His eyes narrowed and a evil smirk appeared on his lips. "Now... to take care of you two and claim the credit from the Undead King that I deserve."

Stacey and SnowAgumon began to back up as IceDevimon approached them. But neither of them failed to notice Garurumon X slowly stagger to his feet...

IceDevimon continued to take long strides towards the human and rookie. "Go ahead." He chuckled slyly. "Run. I like a good game of hide and go seek. It's a game I always.... ARGGGHH!" he suddenly let out an agonising scream as a sudden pain shot up his right leg. Glancing down he saw Garurumon X had sunk his sharp teeth into the back of his calf. "You insufferable mutt!" he exclaimed fuming with rage. "You just don't know when to quit!" bringing his right arm back he squatted Garurumon X away.

As IceDevimon turned around, Stacey caught something shimmering from his belt. "Wait...." she whispered to herself. "What was that?" she moved a little to the left trying to get a better look. IceDevimon leapt to the side, dodging an attack from Garurumon X and Stacey got a good clear look at what was hanging from his belt. It was gold and round, with a large thick blue rim. In the middle was the crest of Friendship in a lighter shade of blue and just around the symbol and inside from the rim was a small slit.

What was IceDevimon doing with something that had her father's crest symbol on? Deep down the blonde haired girl had a feeling whatever it was attached to his belt didn't belong to him...

* * *

Sora and Biyomon weaved in and out of the blocks of frozen ice that contained the dead Digimon. The bearer of Love remained close to her Digimon partner as she passed a frozen SkullSatamon. She gulped as a shiver ran down her spine. "I-I don't like it down here Biyomon..." she said, her voice quivering.

Biyomon looked up at a frozen Triceramon. "How do we get out of here?" she spoke quietly.

Sora gazed around, wide eyed, at all the Digimon surrounding them. It was like a mass open graveyard. "TAI!" She cried out her voice echoing in any hope her husband would hear her. But she knew it was no use.

* * *

As the battle between the wolf and ice Digimon continued, Stacey remained still with her eyes fixated on the object dangling from IceDevimon's belt. _"How am I gonna get that thing? It's impossible to grab it from there.... unless...."_

"C'mon." SnowAgumon muttered as he nudged her in the side. "Let's make our escape whilst these two are trying to kill each other."

Stacey grabbed SnowAgumon's arm, holding him back. "Wait, how good is your aim?" she asked in a whisper. She pointed to the object. "I want you to blast that off his belt."

"What?" SnowAgumon questioned looking from her to IceDevimon. "Are you crazy? He'll kill us for sure if we stea-"

"Just do it." Stacey hissed.

SnowAgumon hesitated a little before turning to face IceDevimon head on. He waited until the ice demon turned around before he blasted a ray of ice from his small mouth. The attack dived a little in the air and struck IceDevimon's black belt loosening the buckle.

IceDevimon grunted and staggered back a little. The small object from his belt came loose and fell to the icy floor between his legs. But before he could reach down and retrieve it, Stacey bolted forward and slid across the slippery floor on her back. She slid through his legs, scooping up the object in her hands.

"NO!" IceDevimon roared.

She skidded to a halt and spun round before standing up straight. The object that was clutched in her right hand suddenly burst into a bright blue light that filled the hallway..... The Ishida girl shielded her eyes with her left arm.

"ARG-AARGH!!!"

Everyone turned to Garurumon X as he let out an agonising scream. His head was bowed down and he gritted his teeth in pain before suddenly collapsing to the floor.

* * *

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon melted another layer of ice away as he and Tai made their way down the corridor.

They had left the room they had been hiding in only to find every so often the corridors had been blocked off with thick layers of ice. But then, Garurumon X's faint scream could be heard from above.

Agumon looked back at his human partner. "That sounded like Garurumon X... what if he's found Stacey?" he wondered.

Tai looked angrily and pulled his digivice off his belt. "That's it! I'm tired of this game, digivolve now Agumon!" he ordered.

* * *

Garurumon X's body shuddered as he let in quick sharp gasps of pain. A faint blue light began to engulf his body, which seemed to dim every so often.

IceDevimon snarled as he looked down upon the fallen wolf Digimon. "I haven't got time for your dramatics." He turned to face the human and rookie. "Now, give me that crest you little thief."

Stacey failed to notice or hear as her eyes were glued on Garurumon X. The light around his body was growing brighter and his appearance was changing.... His thick fur was shrinking and changing to a whiter colour, the long sharp spikes on his back were slowly disappearing and dark blue stripes were appearing all over his body....could it be he was finally-

The girl was cut from her thoughts when the whole palace began to shudder and the floor behind IceDevimon and Garurumon X suddenly exploded. Pieces of ice were thrown everywhere as WarGreymon burst through from underneath using his Mega Claw attack.

"Argh... what is this?" IceDevimon demanded as he spun around.

WarGreymon landed on the floor, just in front of the hole he had come through. "Devimon...." he snarled under his breath.

IceDevimon turned his full attention on the mega Digimon. "That's IceDevimon to you." He growled. Studying WarGreymon in front of him, he simply chuckled to himself. "Looks like I may have to up my game for this one."

He then charged forward and shoved past the warrior Digimon before gliding down the hallway, his fingertips scraping along the side of the walls.

WarGreymon spun around. "Don't you run away from me you coward!" he roared before chasing after him......

* * *

Tai reached the top of the grand staircase and paused for a second wondering which way to go. But suddenly everything around him began to shake. He grabbed hold of the banister for support just before the wall in front of him blasted apart and IceDevimon burst through.

"D-Devimon..." The bearer of Courage stuttered as he got a brief look at the Digimon that flew by.

IceDevimon leapt up at the top of the staircase and soared through the air before dive bombing down and breaking through the floor that led to the basement below...

WarGreymon was a blur to Tai as he flew past his partner and flew down in pursuit, soon followed by Stacey and SnowAgumon.

"Mr Kamiya!" Stacey called as she and the rookie Digimon climbed through the hole in the wall. The crest was still glowing in her hand.

"Stacey?" Tai stood up straight. "What's going on here? Who was that?"

"That's IceDevimon!" SnowAgumon exclaimed. "I tried to warn you before we came in here! IceDevimon is a ruthless Digimon that kills without mercy; he is one of the nastiest Digimon around. He kills Digimon who just simply walk past his palace and then freezes them before absorbing their data!"

"And you tell us this now?!" Tai exclaimed in horror.

* * *

Sora and Biyomon looked upwards as the whole room began to shake. Icicles from above came loose and fell down as the ceiling blasted apart. Shards and big chunks of ice flew everywhere as IceDevimon entered the basement.

The bearer of Love and her Digimon failed to notice him as they shielded their faces with their arms. Sora staggered back a little before tripping over a small chunk of ice that stuck out from the floor. "Ah!" She fell backwards and hit her head on one of the frozen Digimon, knocking her unconscious.

"Sora!" Biyomon cried out. She dropped to her knees and shook her human partner a little. "Sora! Sora, wake up!" she exclaimed as ice fell around them.

WarGreymon descended down through the hole in the ceiling and landed on the floor just in front of IceDevimon. "You coward!" he spat angrily. "No one runs away from me!"

IceDevimon smiled sadistically and raised his arms out to the sides before clicking his fingers. The room was fully illuminated, showing off his collection of dead Digimon.

Biyomon jumped from the sudden light in the room and turned around to see the two Digimon facing each other.

WarGreymon was taken back by what was surrounding him. "W-what is this place?" he grunted as he looked around.

IceDevimon stood up straight proudly. "This is my source of power!" he proclaimed grinning. "You may have met your match WarGreymon."

"Sora! Sora you have to wake up!"

WarGreymon spun round in surprise after hearing Biyomon's voice. He looked down to see the small pink bird was knelt over her human partner, still shaking her gently. "Sora...." the warrior Digimon muttered under his breath. He glanced back at IceDevimon behind him.

With a quick movement, WarGreymon scooped up a pile of broken ice in the palm of his hand before flinging it into IceDevimon's face. The ice demon grunted in pain as the sharp bits of ice got into his eyes, temporally blinding him.

The mega Digimon then sprinted towards the bearer of Love, slashing his claws at the frozen statues of Digimon that got in his way. He quickly picked up Sora in his arms before leaping up into the air and flying up out of the basement with Biyomon close behind. Sora stirred in his arms, opening her eyes a little.

IceDevimon growled as he rubbed the ice out of his eyes. "You'll pay for that WarGreymon." He snarled under his breath....

Up above the basement WarGreymon glided through the air and gracefully landed on the floor beside the main doors.

"Sora!" Tai exclaimed as he bolted towards them with Stacey and SnowAgumon following. "Oh my god, Sora! What happened? Are you okay?" he knelt down beside his wife as WarGreymon gently placed her on the ground.

Sora groggily sat up, holding her head. "Uhh... I'm fine Tai, really." She murmured as she slowly got to her feet.

Suddenly, a bright light burst out from the basement and once more the whole palace began to shake. Sora grabbed hold of her husband as they all looked to see IceDevimon emerge from the basement.....

His laughter echoed throughout the room as he revealed himself. He was slightly taller and bigger. His torso, arms and legs were bulging with pure muscle and some of his white veins were popping out over them. He landed on the ground, just at the bottom of the staircase.

The DigiDestined gawped in shock. "H-how did he get so strong so fast?" Stacey gulped.

"He must have absorbed all the data from the Digimon he has killed! Who knows how strong he is now!" SnowAgumon exclaimed.

"Ready for a little one on one WarGreymon?" IceDevimon taunted playfully.

WarGreymon growled raising his claws. "Bring it on!" he exclaimed before lunging forward. He swiped his claws at IceDevimon's body but the champion Digimon just leaned back with a sly grin on his face.

"Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon spread his wings out and fired small sharp icicles from them.

WarGreymon jumped back and using the armour on his arms he blocked each of the icicles from hitting him. With one strong swipe he destroyed the last of the icicles before sprinting forward. "Mega Claw!" he glided through the air with his claws pointed outwards.

IceDevimon remained still and raised his arm up, stretching them out. He then simply grabbed WarGreymon's claws once the warrior Digimon was almost upon him. He smiled evilly, tightening his grip a little before spinning around and throwing WarGreymon across the room and against the wall.

WarGreymon screamed roughly. He slammed into the wall destroying most of it before he slumped to the ground.

Tai gawped. "No way!"

"Well, that was quite easy." IceDevimon chuckled slightly amused. He turned to face the DigiDestined. "Now, give me that crest child." His eyes fell upon the blonde haired girl.

"What?" Both Tai and Sora said in unison. "Crest?" the bearer of Courage looked down at the ten year old girl beside him.

Stacey lifted her head up and stared at the brown haired man as she slowly opened up her fingers revealing the blue and gold object she was clutching. "I....I think it's mine." She murmured.

Tai and Sora stared at the crest in the girl's hands. It was still glowing softly. "That's just like the crest Dawn has." Sora gasped. "Where did you get it?"

Before Stacey could answer, IceDevimon's voice boomed across the large hallway. "I will not ask again child! Give that crest to me!"

SnowAgumon took a step forward, his fist clenched tightly. "It's not even yours, so back off!"

IceDevimon snarled, his eyes narrowing. "I have been trusted by the Undead King to keep that crest protected and hidden. I will not let a single child jeopardise his plans." He explained. "Now, if you won't give it to me I'll have to take it by force.... Frozen Claw!" he raised his right arm, ready to attack......

"Howling Blaster!"

A sharp pain suddenly shot up his right arm as something cold struck it from behind. "Argh!" he clutched his injured arm with his left and turned to see who dared to launch a surprise attack.

Stacey gasped as she looked up to see who was stood at the top of the grand staircase. "Garurumon....." she said just above a whisper. It was him. Although his fur looked slightly darker and there was a scar in the shape of an X across his left eye.

IceDevimon put his full attention on the wolf Digimon. "More Digimon dare to challenge me? I'll just kill you all and absorb your data!" he laughed sadistically.

Garurumon growled under his breath before leaping into the air. "Howling Blaster!"

The blast slammed into IceDevimon's chest and he stumbled back a few paces. Garurumon then landed on top of him and sunk his teeth into his right shoulder.

"Arghhh!! You little pest!" IceDevimon grabbed Garurumon around his mid-section before ruthlessly pulling him off his shoulder and tossing him aside like a rag doll.

Garurumon skidded across the floor before jumping to his feet and springing forward about to attack once more.

But before he could release his attack, IceDevimon pointed his left index finger directly at him and fired an ice bullet from the tip. The bullet struck Garurumon in the face and he was frozen in a thick block of ice.

"Garurumon!" Stacey cried rushing over to her frozen partner. She banged on the ice with her fists before grabbing a large slab of ice and began to hack away. SnowAgumon picked up a smaller piece and helped.

WarGreymon grunted and got to his feet and charged towards the ice demon that had his back to him. "Mega Claw!"

IceDevimon spun round and fired two blue laser beams from his red eyes. They struck WarGreymon in the chest and he was thrown back from the blast. He skidded across the icy floor on his back and slid in between the group of humans and Digimon before slamming into the main doors.

"Sora let me digivolve and help!" Biyomon exclaimed as her human partner took her digivice off her belt.

"N-no..." WarGreymon stuttered as he staggered to his feet. "Leave him to me... I can take him."

"But WarGreymon-" Sora began.

WarGreymon sprinted past her like a gust of wind. "Great Tornado!" he spun around like a whirlwind and slammed into his foe's chest. He continued to press agaisnt him, but could feel the resistance from IceDevimon and feeling he was getting nowhere from the attack he jumped back.

"Keep hacking SnowAgumon! We gotta get him outta there!"

WarGreymon glanced to his left. He dashed across the room and brought his claw up above his head. "Mega Claw!" bringing his arm down, he slashed his claws at the block of ice destroying it. Garurumon fell to the ground covered in pieces of ice.

"Your time is up IceDevimon!" WarGreymon roared as he jumped into the air and soared down towards the champion.....

IceDevimon pointed his finger up and shot out his ice bullet once more, freezing WarGreymon this time.

The block of ice containing WarGreymon fell to the floor. He remained still for a few seconds before he used all his strength and broke free, sending shards of ice everywhere. He dropped down to his knees, a little out of breath. "N-nice.... try." He gasped out.

IceDevimon chuckled. "Getting a little old for this are we?" he taunted.

WarGreymon growled angrily before he got to his feet. "Tai, get everyone outta here. I'm gonna have to use my Terror Force attack to bring down this guy."

"Allow me to help." Garurumon said gruffly as he stood up and walked towards the main doors. "Howling Blaster!" his attack blasted the doors open, shattering the ice into tiny little pieces.

IceDevimon narrowed his eyes as the DigiDestined began to head for the door. "No one escapes my palace alive!" he was about to lunge forward, but WarGreymon blocked his path throwing his weight against him.

The warrior Digimon grunted and struggled. His legs shook a little as he tried to keep his balance and IceDevimon at bay. But the champion Digimon had the slight weight advantage. WarGreymon quickly peaked over his shoulder and saw the others were out of the palace. With all his strength, he let out a roar as he pushed IceDevimon away from him.

The ice demon staggered back but hit the back of his heels on the first step of the grand staircase, which sent him crashing to the ground.

WarGreymon leapt up into the air, raising his claws above his head. "Terror Force!" he formed his large energy ball between his hands before he fired it at the stationary IceDevimon.

IceDevimon grunted as he pushed himself up with his hands into a seated position. "N-NO!" his voice echoed throughout the entire palace.........

* * *

The palace suddenly erupted into a huge explosion, throwing the DigiDestined and Digimon in to the snow. The ground shook beneath them and pieces of ice, big and small, fell around them.

Tai pushed himself up from the ground and turned around to see the palace slowly fall apart and collapse. The ground floor gave way due to being the centre of the explosion and the two floors above simply caved in on top. "WarGreymon..." he whispered.

He scrambled to his feet and headed towards the destroyed palace. Everything fell silent and dust from the demolition rose into the air. Then something caught his eyes. A small pile of ice began to move a little. Tai backed up a couple of paces just in case it was IceDevimon. But he breathed a sigh of relief when Koromon popped out from underneath.

The little pink Digimon shook the pieces of ice off his body before bouncing over to his human partner. He had a few scratches on him and a small cut above his eyes.

Tai bent down and scooped the In-training Digimon up in his arms. "You had me worried there buddy." He smiled as the others soon joined him.

"Hey it takes more than Mr Frosty there to destroy me!" Koromon chirped. He then glanced to his right. "It's nice to have you back Garurumon." He smiled.

Stacey also smiled and wrapped her arms around the champion's neck, burying her head in his soft fur.

"How did you get free from the X Antibody?" Biyomon asked.

Garurumon's eyes fell upon the crest that hung around Stacey's neck. "The power from that crest freed me. That's how the Undead King kept me under such tight control. He must have known if Stacey had possession of the crest then the power of our friendship combined with it would be enough to free me."

"I guess that's why he had IceDevimon take care of it. I bet the Undead King didn't think we'd stumble upon his palace." Stacey added as she held the crest in her left hand. "If this crest is linked with our hearts and friendship, and it's been attached to IceDevimon's cold body for months then Garurumon's heart has been as cold as... well like..."

"Ice." SnowAgumon finished off.

Garurumon then lowered his head in shame. "I want to apologise for all the things I have done over the past six months... especially to you Stacey." He said, facing his human partner. "You must know deep down I would never intend to hurt you."

Stacey smiled and patted his blue fur. "It's okay. I understand."

"Yeah don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure Matt will be happy that you two are finally back." Tai replied with a smile. He then noticed Stacey's face soured a little. "What?"

Stacey sighed still looking down at the ground. "I can't go home.... not yet anyway."

"What?" The bearer of Courage questioned. "Why? You're both free from the Undead King. You can't be seriously thinking about staying here. He's out to get you Stacey. If you run into him he won't hesitate in killing you."

"I know, I know." Stacey replied. "But I'm not ready to go home yet. I need some time to think about things. I have Garurumon, and SnowAgumon." She said, turning and smiling at the little rookie. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I will come home, just not yet."

Sora knelt down beside the ten year old. "We understand. Is there anything you want us to tell your father?"

The Ishida girl hesitated for a second. "Tell him..... tell him I'm sorry for what I've done.... and not to worry about me."

"Okay, we will."

Stacey nodded slightly before climbing up onto Garurumon's back. She then held her hand out down to the rookie Digimon. "Well, are you coming? Or are you just gonna stay here?" she asked, cracking a playful smirk.

SnowAgumon smiled. "Hmmmm stay here in this deserted land, or come with you on a possible adventure....." his smile turned into a grin and he scrambled up onto Garurumon's back. "Well budge over!" he exclaimed playfully as he seated himself behind Stacey.

Tai, Sora and their Digimon watched as Garurumon then turned and began to head away into the distance. The bearer of Courage sighed. "Why have I got a feeling Matt's not gonna take this too well?" he said glancing at his wife.

Sora giggled and wrapped her arms around his left arm cuddling up to him a little. "Well it's getting late, why don't we head home before anything else happens?"

* * *

_**.:Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

The sun had now completely set and disappeared behind the ocean way out over the horizon. The moon and stars were out, dotted everywhere on the dark blanket of the night sky. Blimpmon had a set of headlights on the front of his body that reflected in the ocean below.

Inside, the children and Digimon were asleep. Some slept on the sofas whilst the others slept on the floor using cushions as pillows. The place was silent apart from the quiet snores coming from Dan, Dawn and their Digimon.

Outside, a shadow loomed across the window. Dawn twitched a little in her sleep as it crept over her, blocking the moonlight from hitting her face for a brief couple of seconds. She moved a little before rolling over onto her other side, still asleep.

The shadow disappeared from the window allowing the moonlight to illuminate the children and Digimon asleep once more. There were a few moments of silence before there was a loud thud and Blimpmon shook a little from side to side.

Dan suddenly jumped awake. He sat up and glanced around. "What was that?" he whispered to himself. He leaned over and shook Dawn who was asleep next to him. "Psst! Hey Dawn, wake up!" he hissed in her ear.

Dawn groaned in her sleep and turned over onto her back. She cracked one eye open and looked up at the goggle boy leaning over her. "What is it?" she asked a little croaky.

"Did you feel that?" Dan asked looking around before getting to his feet.

Dawn yawned and stretched her arms as she sat up. "Feel what?"

"That shudder." Dan weaved in between Veemon, Gatomon and Jonathon to get to the window. He peered outside. "I think something's up there."

"What?" Dawn asked as she stood up, fully awake now. She joined her best friend at the window and looked out across the ocean. She remained silent for a while before walking away and over to the small door hatch.

Dan watched her. "What're you doing?" he demanded quietly as he rushed over to join her.

"Having a look." Dawn quietly pulled the handle and pushed the door open slowly. A draft blew into the warm room and a few of the children shivered in their sleep.

Dan watched as the brown haired girl stepped outside and grabbed hold of the metal ladder that was attached to Blimpmon's body. "Dawn be careful." He whispered as he stepped out onto the ledge. He glanced back at the others for a quick second before following her up.

Dawn climbed up the ladder that took her to the roof of Blimpmon. There was a slightly strong wind, even though Blimpmon was moving very slowly. She eventually reached the top and paused to take a look. But her brown eyes soon widened when she saw who was stood on top of the roof, his black cape blowing in the wind.

The Undead King chuckled. "You think you could escape me that easily?"

_**To be continued...**_


	20. Ep20: The Fairy of Light

_**Omg, talk about a really long absence here! I think it's been a few months at least since I last updated. Things have been pretty busy lately with me. I've had two trips and with work, and christmas coming up (and a little bit of writers block) I've had little time to get this chapter finished. I know I always say I'm gonna get a few chapters finished in advance but it never happens haha but I really need to. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think ^^**_

_**Aster Selene:** hehe he just keeps coming back for more.  
**ShadowEeveelutions:** Thanks. Yeah that's a good idea. I'll keep that in mind ^^ The colours of the digivices are Dawn: Red, Dan: Blue, Stacey: Silver, Jonathon: Purple, MJ: Yellow, Margaret: Pink, **James:** Black, Katie: White, Tricia: Green, Fernanda: Brown  
**Phillip Clark:** Yeah SnowAgumon won't dissappear completely. And the other allies will appear at some point.  
**fireangel08:** Dont worry, the other Digimon will digivolve into ultimate. I have an idea how they will do it.  
**Sithking Zero:** Blimpmon's alive but he doesnt speak if you know what I mean. Kind of like that island Digimon out of Data Squad although I can't remember what he's called hehe.  
**LoneWolfVampire13:** Thanks, I'm glad you're liking it ^^  
**Sightbent:** Oh yeah, very haha  
**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** SnowAgumon will still be with Stacey and Garurumon. He's going nowhere hehe  
**Saskia:** Thank you ^^  
**Dragongirl19510:** Thanks. Yeah Stacey will return home soon.  
**Brittany AKA digiforest:** Thank you ^^  
**ffnetfanHANNAH:** Thank you ^^ hehe it would be cool if this made it onto tv  
**Starlight Lone-Wolf:** Thanks. I'm sorry, I must love those cliffhangers haha  
**oxXMidnightSunXxo:** Thanks!  
**RK-Omega:** thank you very much ^^  
**Aldamonburst:** Thanks. Stacey won't be able to use her crest right now. She will once she goes home._

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 20: "The Fairy of Light"**

_**.:Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

"What're you doing here?" Dawn jumped up off the ladder and onto the roof, closely followed by Dan.

The Undead King simply smiled remaining still. "You thought you'd left me for dead back in Star City didn't you? A nice surprise huh?" he chuckled. "It'll take more than a little brat and her pet dinosaur to defeat me."

Dawn growled in anger, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists tightly.

"How did you find us?" Dan gawped as he stood behind his best friend.

A small chuckle escaped the Undead King's lips. "When you flea in something that can be seen from outta space it's not that hard to track you down boy." He spoke a little sarcastically.

Dawn clenched her fists harder. "Alright sarcastic! You want another fight, you're gonna get it!" she pulled her goggles up over her face and placed them on her forehead.

"I wouldn't get so eager if I were you." The Undead King formed a red stream of energy that resembled a whip. "Our last meetings may have gone your way. I went easy on you. But now I will give you just s sample of my true power." He leaped into the air and brought the energy stream back before thrusting it at the two children.

"Look out!" Dawn exclaimed as she and Dan both jumped if different directions barely missing the attack that struck the roof of Blimpmon. It left a scorched hole in his metal.

The Undead King landed back onto the roof. "My attack is scolding hot. Just one small touch would give you excruciating pain." He retracted his whip and formed two large spheres of energy in his hands. With two quick movements he threw one to the left and one to the right.

Dawn threw herself to the floor, cringing slightly as she landed on her front, her bruised ribs not fully healed from her fight with Datamon. She felt the force from the blast as the attack struck the roof.

Dan jumped to the right, clearly avoiding the attack meant for him which flew through the air before falling into the ocean below. "You know, you need to work on your aim." He commented.

The Undead King growled. "I've had enough of your cheeky attitude goggle boy." In a split second he created a smaller energy ball and bowled it forward towards the Motomiya boy. The small attack struck just inches away from his feet.

Dan stumbled back a few steps but got a little too close to the edge. "W-whoa...." he waved his arms frantically trying to regain his balance as he felt the back of his heel go over the edge of Blimpmon. He glanced over his shoulder to see nothing but ocean below...

"Dan!" Dawn scrambled to her feet and ran over. She grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled him back to safety. "That was close."

The Undead King laughed quietly. "Are my attacks a little too quick for you? And that is just a sample of my power. You two brats would be dead before you hit the ground if I used my strongest attack."

"You're bluffing!" Dawn shouted, her eyes narrowing.

A chuckle escaped the Undead King's lips. "I assure you child I am not bluffing."

"I thought you were going to let me have a little fun with the tykes?"

Dawn and Dan both looked up at the sound of a new voice. Above them, draped over a higher part of Blimpmon, was a tall female Digimon.

She stood up and her appearance was illuminated in the moonlight. She had the figure of a slim woman, wearing a red outfit with a black belt, and her huge black cape blew in the strong breeze. A large rose head with green leaves covered the top part of her head and thick yellow vines were wrapped around her neck, arms and legs.

The Undead King looked up and smiled. "Of course, Rosemon X. I never go back on my word." He took a step back towards the edge of Blimpmon. "

"You really are a coward!" Dan exclaimed angrily. "You can't even stay and fight us!"

"Believe me, I would love to stay and eliminate you two myself but I have unfinished business to attend to."

Rosemon X smiled and placed her right hand on her hip. "Do not worry. I'll be sure to take good care of these two."

The Undead King smiled glancing at his henchwomen. "I know I can always rely on you Rosemon X." He then leaped up into the air and seemingly vanished from sight, his laughter echoing across the vast ocean....

Rosemon X elegantly jumped down from her position and landed on Blimpmon's roof. She chuckled under her breath and began to walk across to the children. "Hello darlings." She spoke mockingly. "I must say I'm going to enjoy tearing you two cuties apart."

Dawn clenched her right fist, raising it a little. "Just you try it!" she taunted angrily.

Rosemon X giggled a little spitefully. "A feisty little thing aren't we?" she taunted. The two friends backed up as she grew closer and she giggled again. "There's no need to be afraid of little old me. I'm not going to hurt you that much. I'll be sure to make it fast and almost painless."

"We're not scared." Dawn retorted her fists still clenched tightly. Her and Dan were still backing up, but were starting to move in different directions.

Rosemon X continued to move in on them. "Just stay still, and you won't hardly feel a thing...." She lifted her right hand up. "Thorn Shoot!" She shot out sharp thorns from her palm.

"Ahh!" both Dawn and Dan threw themselves to the ground, barely missing the attack. The thorns blasted into Blimpmon and there was a low rumble as the huge Digimon growled in pain.....

The whole of Blimpmon shuddered roughly and Agumon's eyes suddenly sprung open. The little rookie Digimon sat up straight and looked around. "Hey did you guys hear that?!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet.

The others slowly began to stir and wake up. MJ slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She picked up her yellow digivice that lay beside her and pressed the top button that lit up the screen. "Agumon its 1am."

Suddenly there was another explosion and Blimpmon shook from side to side.

Margaret bolted up straight. "W-what was that?" she asked.

"Wait." Veemon spoke up looking around. "Where are Dan and Dawn?"

Patamon felt a strong breeze from behind him. He hovered in the air and turned his attention to the other side of the room. "Hey look the emergency hatch is open."

"What?" all the children and Digimon were now on their feet. MJ picked up her digivice and clipped it on her belt before placing her hat on her head. "You don't think they've....."

Agumon sprinted across the room and stepped out onto the ledge. He peered down at the ocean below. But then suddenly there was a familiar cry from above. "Dawn!" he leapt out and scrambled up the metal ladder as fast as he could.

"Hey wait for me!" Veemon shouted following the overgrown lizard closely.

Up on the roof Dawn and Dan backed away from Rosemon X who proceeded towards them. She held one of her vine whips in her right hand loosely and let it blow in the slight breeze. She grinned as she paused about hundred yards away from the two children.

"You don't scare us!" Dawn exclaimed tightening her fists.

Rosemon X giggled. "Is that so? Then why are you backing into the corner like a couple of cowardly mice?" she questioned. "Let's just get this over with." She raised her whip high into the air and two DigiDestined flinched....

"Dawn!" "Dan!"

Both turned their heads to the sound of their names being called. "Agumon!" "Veemon!" the two children grinned in unison.

Rosemon X averted her gaze to the two rookie Digimon who had arrived on the roof. "Two more darlings to contend with huh?"

Veemon gawped and took a step back. "That's Rosemon X, a mega Digimon!"

Agumon growled showing his claws. "What's going on here? What do you want?"

Dawn glanced at her Digimon partner before turning to glare at Rosemon X. "Agumon just kick her butt off this airship!"

"Right." Agumon stormed forward as Dawn reached down for her digivice.

"Not so fast." Rosemon X smirked devilishly. "Ivy Hug!" One of her whips became hard and sharp and she drilled it into the top of Blimpmon. His whole body shuddered before many smaller vines sprouted out from his roof and wrapped themselves around Dawn, Dan, Agumon and Veemon.

Dawn cringed as the vines tightened themselves around her body, trapping her arms. She struggled as she tried to reach her digivice that was clipped on her green belt. But her fingers wouldn't stretch far enough. "A-argh... Agumon you h-have to d-d-digivolve..." she stammered.

Agumon closed his eyes as his body was squeezed tightly. "I c-can't unless you release the d-digital ri-ng...."

The Kamiya girl closed her eyes tightly and tried as hard as she could to stretch her fingers but all she could manage was to brush her fingertips over the top of the digivice.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The huge metal doors swung open and the Undead King strode in and marched down the long dark main hallway. As he made his way up to his private room his servants and henchmen all froze and backed up against the wall allowing him to pass freely.

In his room, two Hagurumon X were floating in front of four large computer screens. One screen displayed a huge map of the entire Digital World while the other three showed different places.

"Whoa... reports have come in saying the Ice Palace has been destroyed and there is no sign of IceDevimon." One Hagurumon X spoke breaking the silence.

"What?!" the other exclaimed.

The first Hagurumon X pressed a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him and an image of the Freezeland appeared on the bottom left screen. Where the Ice Palace once stood was now a pile of broken ice.

"Re-wind that tape from that area." The second Hagurumon X demanded.

The other Hagurumon X re-wound the tape a few hours before playing it back. Images played on the screen of Tai, Sora, Stacey and the Digimon fleeing the palace before it suddenly exploded before them. The two Hagurumon X continued to watch and Tai picked up Koromon and turned to the others.

"_It's nice to have you back Garurumon." _Koromon's voice played over the speakers.

The two Hagurumon X then noticed Garurumon in the bottom right of the screen as Stacey wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"The boss is not gonna like this...."

Then as if on cue the door flew open, startling the two, and the Undead King entered. "Any word on Garurumon X?" he spoke as he walked across the room.

Hagurumon X quickly knocked off the image from the Freezeland and both of them turned to face their leader completely silent.

The Undead King casually walked over to the small window and gazed out over the vast deserted land. "I'm surprised he hasn't reported back yet. I thought he would have disposed of that traitor by now."

"Uhhh Boss-"

"I left Rosemon X in charge of those other brats." He cut in. "If I know Rosemon X those children will be shark bait by now." He chuckled to himself. He turned around to face his henchmen. "So, has there been no word on Garurumon X?"

The two rookies glanced at each other afraid to speak. The Undead King took their silence as a no.

"Well get in contact with him. I want to know his location." The Undead King began to walk across the room towards the door. "He's one of the best trackers I've got. He should have caught up with that girl by now.

"Boss... I'm afraid that's not possible...." one of the Hagurumon X spoke up, his voice a little shaky.

The Undead King stopped in his tracks. "What?" he slowly turned back around to face the two. "Are you refusing orders?"

"N-no!" the other rookie replied. "I-It's just we can't get in contact with him. It's not possible anymore."

The Undead King slowly walked towards them. "And why not?" he said threateningly.

Hagurumon X gulped and slowly turned around and turned the bottom left screen back on. The screen lit up and the image of the group in front of the Ice Palace appeared. The video started playing and Koromon's voice was heard once more.

"_It's glad to have you back Garurumon."_

Hagurumon X paused it and neither two of them turned to face their master who was stood right behind them. They could feel his glare.

The Undead King growled and shoved in between them and began typing away on the keyboard. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth as he scanned the entire Digital World for any trace of Garurumon X's signal. The results came up blank and that's when he noticed the crest hanging around Stacey's neck.

He stood up straight, his fists clenched. The two Hagurumon X remained silent behind him. "Go and gather the new herd of Digimon that was captured this morning. These two aren't getting away that easy." He turned around to see the two rookies hadn't moved. "Do you two want to end up the same fate as your former boss Machinedramon? MOVE!"

The two Hagurumon X jumped and scrambled for the door, bumping into each other a few times.

"And to think I wasted an X antibody upgrade on them." The Undead King muttered under his breath as he continued to glare at the image of Stacey and Garurumon.

* * *

_**.:Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

"It's too quiet up there. I can't hear a thing." Margaret spoke, gulping back a lump in her throat as she gazed up at the top of Blimpmon. She glanced back at her best friend. "They should have been back down by now."

"You know what Dawn and Dan are like. This is probably one of their practical jokes." MJ replied, before she turned to walk back in when Margaret stepped out onto the ledge and climbed onto the ladder.

"Margaret!" Gatomon darted forward, dashing past MJ. "Margaret, what're you doing?" she demanded as she stepped out onto the ledge.

Margaret was already half way up the ladder and did not hear her Digimon. There was a suddenly flash of lightning, followed by a rumble of thunder. The Kimura girl paused and glanced up at the clouds above before continuing to climb. She slipped a little on the last step before scrambling up onto Blimpmon's roof. "Dawn!"

Gatomon joined her human partner and came to a halt right next to her. "W-what is going on here?" she demanded. She sprinted towards the captive humans and Digimon. "Lightning Paw!" she jumped up in the air before bringing her claws down on Rosemon X's vines, first freeing Agumon and Veemon before releasing Dan and Dawn.

The two ten year olds fell to the floor with a grunt. Dawn sat up and got out her crest and D-Power. "Right, now you're gonna get it." She got to her feet. "Digital Ring Release!"

The screen on the orange digivice shone brightly before the small ring was released from inside. Dawn grasped it with one quick swipe before holding her crest up and placing the golden ring in the small slit.

"_**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON!"**_

"_**GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BURNINGGREYMON!"**_

Dan did the same, releasing his ring and catching it in his hand. "Here you go Veemon!" He flung the ring over to where his rookie Digimon stood. Veemon jumped up and caught it....

"_**VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON!"**_

As the two Digimon finished digivolving there was a thick bolt of lightning that struck through the sky before the heavens opened and rain began to pour from the clouds above.

The rain did not seem to faze the three Digimon as BurningGreymon and Strikedramon charged forward roaring mightily.

Rosemon X smiled before bringing her black cape up covering the bottom half of her face. She jumped up in the air, spinning around as she did so. Her cape wrapped itself around her body before she stretched her arms out to the sides, opening her cape out wide behind her body. "Forbidden Temptation!" she hovered in the air as a bright flash filled the sky and petals began to appear above her head.

The pink petals floated gracefully in the air at first, before glowing brightly, stiffening up and flying through the air like bullets.

Strikedramon and BurningGreymon were forced to a stop as the petals battered against their bodies, slicing their skin like razor sharp knives.

BurningGreymon grunted. He kept his head down before dealing punch after punch destroying the petals that came his way.

Suddenly there was another flash of lightning and the sky lit up for a split second, immediately followed by a deafening roar of thunder. The rain began to batter down hard making visibility hard.

BurningGreymon punched the last petal away before stretching his arms outwards. "Pyro Barrage!" he fired two solar heat wave lasers from the cannons on his arms.

Rosemon X remained in the air before the whips in each of her hands hardened and she held them like swords. With two quick slashes, she sliced her weapons through the two laser beams destroying them instantly.

Strikedramon leapt up into the air. He brought his right fist back before dealing a strapping punch to Rosemon X's stomach, catching her off guard.

She screeched in pain. "Why you little...." she growled through gritted teeth. "Beauty Shock!" she pointed one of her whips at Strikedramon, which sent out a bolt of lightning.

Strikedramon yowled in pain as the electricity shocks ripped through his body. He plummeted to the ground landing back on Blimpmon with a heavy thud.

Rosemon X landed down on the roof before repeating the attack once more, but used both whips. "Beauty Shock!" Two huge lightning bolts shot out from the tips and slammed into BurningGreymon and Strikedramon. The lightning bolt mixed with the rain just made the attack even more powerful.

The ultimate and champion shrieked in agony and were thrown to the other side of Blimpmon and collapsed in a tangled heap, motionless.

"BurningGreymon!" "Strikedramon!" Dawn and Dan cried out in unison as their Digimon were thrown past them. They were about to bolt towards their fallen friends when Rosemon X suddenly landed in front of them.

"I must say I thought they would have put up more of a fight than that." She smiled down at them. "Now, for you two darlings."

The two ten year olds gasped and spun round on their heel ready to dash away in the other direction. But Rosemon X was too quick and suddenly grabbed them, grasping her hands around their necks and lifting them up off of the ground.

"Dawn, Dan!" Margaret cried out as she stood helplessly at the back of Blimpmon. She watched as the two goggle kids struggled to free themselves from Rosemon X's tight grip.

Dan tried to prise her hand from his neck using his own hands but she had a firm grasp on him. He cringed as he felt the grip tighten and looked up to see a sickening glint in the Digimon's eye. It was starting to feel like she was squeezing the life out of him. "Str....... S-Strikedramon!" he managed to choke out.

Strikedramon stirred and opened his eyes, still a little woozy from the attack. He grunted uncomfortably as he pushed himself up off of BurningGreymon.

"Let them go!" Gatomon demanded as she sprinted across Blimpmon's top towards the mega Digimon.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Without moving, Rosemon X summoned upon her rose petals. They appeared in the sky above her in a soft pink glow before hardening and homing in on Gatomon below.

The force from the attack halted the feline Digimon in her tracks and one petal blasted her square in the face which sent her falling back against the floor, doing a backwards somersault before falling limp in a heap.

"Gatomon no!" Margaret ran forward and dropped to her knees beside her fallen partner. "Gatomon, speak to me." She begged before looking up at their opponent wide eyed.

Rosemon X chuckled under her breath. "Too easy." She laughed. "Now, time to dispose of these two little darlings." She turned and began to walk to the edge. She stopped and stretched her arms out and dangled the two children over the edge of the huge Digimon.

"Ahhh!" Dawn and Dan both cried out and squirmed in the mega Digimon's grip as another flash of lightning lit up the rough sea below...

"N-no!" Margaret suddenly leapt to her feet and bolted forward. As she did, something began to glow underneath her jumper. She came to a slow stop once she noticed the light and pulled out a small heart shaped locket that she wore every day. It contained a picture of her father inside, and right now it was glowing.

Margaret took hold of it in her left hand as it began to change shape. It grew bigger and changed into a round flatter gold object. Once the light faded around it, Margaret could see her mother's crest, the crest of Light, was engraved in the middle.

Dawn cringed and tried to loosen Rosemon X's hand from her neck. "R-release the ring M-Margaret..." she managed to choke out. "... and p-place it in y-you're c-c-crest."

"Huh?" Margaret looked down at the crest in her hand. The crest of Light was still glowing a faint pink colour. She slowly reached down and unclipped her digivice from her yellow belt. Glancing down at the screen she saw a small gold ring flashing. Before she could react, the screen shone and the ring burst out from inside. It hovered in the air just in front of Margaret's face.

Dawn coughed as she was finding it harder to breathe. "M-Margaret.....!"

Margaret hesitated a little at first before reaching up and taking hold of the ring. She carefully placed it in the slot of her new crest and Gatomon felt a new burst of energy....

Rosemon X glanced to her left. "Ugh.... what now?" she muttered.....

"_**GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... KAZEMON!"**_

The light around Kazemon faded and she landed on Blimpmon's roof with a loud thud. She folded her wings in and placed her right hand on her hip. She was smaller than Rosemon X who would tower over her if stood directly next to her.

The two female Digimon remained still staring each other out. A flash of lightning ripped through the sky, illuminating their features. Kazemon's eyes were narrowed in a very infuriated look whilst Rosemon X sported a sly cocky smile.

Margaret gasped as she looked at her newly evolved partner. The rain continued to pour down. Her wet hair was beginning to stick to her face. She glanced down at the crest that hung around her neck, taking the place of where her locket used to hang.

She took hold of it and a few tears mixed with rain fell from her eyes and landed on the round shaped object. Her locket had gone. The one thing she had of her father's memory and kept close to her heart had disappeared just like that.

Rosemon X laughed spitefully. "A little girl in a fairy costume is not going to stop me."

Kazemon snarled. "This 'Little girl' can pack quite a punch." She taunted. "Now let them go before I wrap that vine whip around your neck."

Rosemon X released a loud, screechy cackle. "Oh I'll let them go sweetie, don't you worry." She turned away from Kazemon and outstretched Dawn and Dan a little further over the edge.

"Don't even think about it."

The mega Digimon turned to see BurningGreymon and Strikedramon standing either side of her. Strikedramon had his fists clenched and BurningGreymon had his cannons pointing directly at her.

"You do and we'll tear you to shreds." The dinosaur Digimon snarled.

Rosemon X scoffed a snooty laugh. "No one threatens me. Especially far less superior Digimon than myself."

"I'm warning you!" BurningGreymon exclaimed angrily stepping forward and thrusting his cannon at her. "Drop them!" he demanded.

A sly giggle escaped Rosemon X's lips. "As you wish." she turned her attention away from the ultimate Digimon and looked down at the two children in her grasp. She gave them an evil smile before letting go.

"NO!" Margaret screamed.

Kazemon gasped in shock as she witnessed Dawn and Dan both disappear over the edge. Both children screamed as they felt themselves fall down towards the water below. Kazemon sprung forward gliding through the air. She spread her wings out and soared down the side of Blimpmon as Rosemon X watched on smiling.

With two quick movements she scooped Dan and then Dawn up in her arms before they hit the deep water below. "Urgh... you two have got to cut back on all the candy." She half joked as she opened up her wings further and hovered in the air.

Dawn and Dan didn't answer. They were both frozen with shock from the sudden fall. Their faces were pale, eyes wide and their hair was windswept, even messier than before.

Kazemon flew back up with both children draped over the back of her shoulders. She soared over an agitated Rosemon X before fluttering down and landing next to a relieved looking Margaret.

The two goggle kids fell to the floor in a seated position, still wide eyed.

Rosemon X growled through gritted teeth. "Why you little-"

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence." Kazemon cut in. She held up both hands, stretching out her fingers. "Hurricane Wave!" Long, thin tornadoes erupted from her fingertips. She controlled them before throwing them forward.

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon fired attacks from his cannons.

"Strike Claw!" Strikedramon lunged forward, bringing his right arm back ready to strike a punch.

Rosemon X spun around quickly. Her cape wrapped itself around her body, shielding her from Kazemon and BurningGreymon's attack before she threw her cape back and blocked Strikedramon's punch by holding her arm in front of her face and pushing him away. She giggled snootily. "Nice effort but you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that." She jumped up into the air. "Beauty Shock!" Rosemon X pointed her whip down at the champion Digimon and fired a lightning bolt. Strikedramon leapt sideways as the attack blasted Blimpmon inches where he was just stood.

The blast caused Blimpmon to shake from side to side. MJ, Jonathon and their two Digimon were thrown about inside and ended up falling to the floor. "W-what's going on up there?" MJ wondered as she grabbed hold of the dining table for support.

Jonathon fell landing on his back as he clutched his laptop to his chest. "What trouble have they got themselves into now?"

"Maybe we should digivolve and go help them." Patamon suggested who was perched on top of MJ's head....

Back outside, Rosemon X continued to defend herself from every attack the DigiDestineds' Digimon threw at her, as well as counter attacking straight after. Once she floored Strikedramon with a hefty kick to the head, she hovered in the air as Kazemon, BurningGreymon and Strikedramon surrounded her from on Blimpmon's top.

She giggled a little as she observed the tiresome Digimon below her. "I have no time to play around with you darlings. This rain is doing absolutely nothing for my hair." She joked, as she ran a finger through her ginger hair.

"Then go take a hike Carrot Top!" Dawn shouted at her, fists clenched.

Rosemon X snarled, her left eye almost twitching in anger. "I've had it with you and your arrogant little attitude child... Forbidden Temptation!" She spun around summoning her rose petals. "I'll take you all out with one blow!" she bellowed. The rose petals filled the sky and hammered down on everyone.

BurningGreymon growled as the petals battered against his body. "I'm sorry but I've had enough of your flower arrangements, Pyro Barrage!" he roared as he thrust his two cannons upwards and fired two laser beams.

The attacks smashed through the storm of petals and caught Rosemon X off guard. She screamed as she was hurtled through the air.

"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon flipped over standing on her hands and began to spin very quickly. She created a strong force of wind that spiralled up and blasted Rosemon X from underneath.

She lost her control and began to fall to the ground to where Strikedramon was waiting. The dragon Digimon surrounded himself with blue flames before putting all of his weight on his right hand. "Striking Barrage!" He kung fu kicked his left leg up and booted the mega Digimon back up into the air.

She screeched as she was thrown through the air and fell downwards, disappearing over the side of Blimpmon.

All three kids grinned. "I think you got her!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Think again darlings!" Rosemon X re-appeared hovering in the air, her arms stretched out and her cape blowing in the wind. She cackled. "I'm a mega Digimon in case you have forgotten. It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me."

Suddenly two attacks came out of nowhere and blasted the mega Digimon from the left. Everyone turned to see Swanmon and Flybeemon hovering in the air.

"Argh... these brats are more trouble than I thought." Rosemon X muttered to herself.

"White Wing Flapping!" Swanmon flapped her wings fiercely and created a hurricane force gale that swept across Blimpmon and sucked Rosemon X into its whirlwind.

"Rapid Kick!" Kazemon leapt up into the air and stretched her leg out kicking the mega Digimon from behind, before repeating the attack with both legs. With one last swing of her right leg and kung fu kicked Rosemon X square in the face.

The evil fairy Digimon regained her composer fast and counter attacked. "Rose Spear!" using her right whip as a sword she drove it forward aiming for Kazemon's abdomen, but missed and sliced the sharp weapon across the ultimate's bare skin.

Kazemon cried out in pain and fell to the ground, landing on her knees and hunched over, holding her right side. She gritted her teeth and lifted her head up, glaring at Rosemon X through her lilac hair that had fallen over her eyes.

Rosemon X smiled triumphantly and stood in an intimidating manor. "If the little girl can't play, run along back to Primary Village." She mocked laughing to herself.

Kazemon growled and launched herself into the air. She thrust her right leg forward and kicked Rosemon X in the jaw, sending the mega into a backwards somersault in the sky. Just before she could compose herself once more she glanced down below.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon was storming up towards her surrounded by flames. Before she had time to react, the dinosaur Digimon grabbed her. She wailed in pain as the flames off his body burnt her skin.

BurningGreymon threw her up into the air like a ball before soaring up above her and releasing his Wildfire Tsunami attack as a tempest of flames and wind. It slammed down into the mega Digimon, which sent her hurtling down, crashing onto the top of Blimpmon who rumbled in agony.

The smoke from the impact soon cleared and Rosemon X shakily got to her feet, battered and bruised. She cringed as her body ached all over.

Flybeemon stopped hovering and landed on Blimpmon. He glanced up at the raging storm above them. The rain was still battering down hard and fork lightning ripped through the sky every few minutes. "Hmmm I wonder...." he murmured to himself.

"You kids think you've won.... but I'll have the last laugh..." She floated a little into the air and raised her whip up above her head, ready to release another attack. "It's all over!" But before she could, Flybeemon thrust his stinger upwards.

"Lightning Sting!" a bolt of red lightning was released from the tip and like a lightning rod, Rosemon X's whip attracted the attack. It struck the top of her weapon and the electricity coursed through into her body. She cried out in shock.

Flybeemon landed back down and stood up straight, just as a massive lightning bolt from the storm above ripped through the sky and joined with his electric attack. "Attack now!" he commanded.

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon fired his cannons....

"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon flipped over standing on her hands and spun around, creating a force of wind....

"Feather Tornado!" Feather's fell from Swanmon's wings and formed into small wind vortices....

"Strike Claw!" Strikedramon slashed his claws with one swift movement, releasing a boomerang shaped energy attack....

All the attacks merged together and entered the huge lightning bolt. The sudden burst of energy inside travelled down through the vine whip and into Rosemon X's body. She screamed in agony as the electricity surged through her insides. Her eyes widened and bulged and it looked as if they were about to pop out at any moment.

Margaret cringed and turned away as Dawn and Dan watched on in amazement. Rosemon X's screamed continued as her body exploded into a swarm of data. All that was left was her black cape that slowly floated away in the wind and down towards the ocean.

Everything fell silent as all the Digimon de-digivolved back to their rookie forms and the rings returned to their respective digivices. The only sound was the rain beating onto Blimpmon's body and into the ocean underneath them.

Salamon walked up to her human partner. She had a slight limp and a small cut across her stomach.

Margaret smiled. "You did great Salamon. I'm proud of you. You-" she stopped in mid-sentence and her smile soon faded as her eyes cast down to the new crest around her neck. She held it in her left hand before sighing and dropping to her knees and lowering her head. From all the hype of the battle she had forgotten what used to hang around her neck.

Dawn and Dan were stood at the edge of Blimpmon's top watching Rosemon X's cape float in the water before it got bogged down with water and slowly sunk. "Ha, we sure showed her." Dan bragged as he placed his hands on his hips triumphantly.

Dawn grinned and pulled her goggles down back around her neck. "Uh huh. We've just defeated a mega Digimon. Surely we can show that Undead King who's boss now. Heck, maybe that's why he keeps running away every time we meet because he knows how strong we are."

"Excuse me but don't forget the weather played a big part in finishing Rosemon X off." Tentomon spoke up from behind them. "If it wasn't for that bolt of lightning we wouldn't have had the power to destroy her."

"Ah c'mon rain on our parade why don't ya?" Dan responded. "It was mostly our strength that took her down. We were all over her before that bolt of lightning struck. It was just amount of time before we finished the job."

Dawn was half listening to her best friend. She had spotted her cousin. Margaret was on her knees with her head down and seemed to be holding her new crest in her hand. Salamon was stood next to her. The Kamiya girl walked over and knelt down in front of the Kimura girl.

"My locket...." she heard the older girl whimper. "It's... it's really gone...."

Dawn glanced down to see the crest. "Is that where your crest appeared from?" She knew about the small locket Margaret kept around her neck. But she didn't know at the time that had transformed into the crest. "Well....." the brown haired girl began but stopped for a moment before scooting closer to her cousin. "....you could say... .... t-that, well... Uncle Tenchi kinda helped us just then." She stuttered a little at first, unsure if what she said would help.

Margaret slowly lifted her head up. Her face was streaked with both tears and rain that was still falling but had eased off a little.

Dawn smiled a little. She took hold of her cousin's crest in her own hand. "Yeah." She continued. "He gave you the light and power to help Gatomon digivolve and rescue me and Dan. I know the locket and photo have gone, but Uncle Tenchi will always be in here." She held the crest up. "Every time this lights up you'll know he'll be right here with you."

Dan and Veemon both glanced at each other with a surprised look. This was a side of Dawn anyone rarely saw. Even as her best friend, Dan rarely saw past the tough manner she usually showed.

Margaret began to show a small smile. She sniffed and wiped the raindrops off her nose. "Yeah... I guess you're right. Thanks Dawn." She glanced down at Salamon and patted her on the head before getting to her feet. She then smiled. "Well, how about we go back inside and get some more sleep?"

Dawn stretched her arms outwards and yawned loudly. "I second that." She yawned again. "Man, I'm exhausted."

"I'm not surprised. It's almost 3am." Patamon piped up.

"We won't be arriving at File Island for another day so we have plenty of time to get fully rested." Tentomon added.

"And re-energized. I hope Burgemon makes more of those burgers for breakfast." Dawn grinned as the children and Digimon began to head towards the ladder.

"Burgers for breakfast?" Patamon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Margaret giggled a little as Dan and Veemon began to climb down the ladder. "She'll eat anything in the morning." She commented before following them down. "One time she had ice cream for breakfast."

"Hey!" Dawn shouted down before she climbed onto the ladder. "I was five, Mom and Dad were both in bed and that was the only thing I could reach!" she exclaimed as everyone made their way down the side of Blimpmon and back inside.

The rain had now almost completely stopped and the wind had died down. The moon made a brief appearance through a break in the clouds as Blimpmon continued on his long journey to File City....

_**To be continued...**_


	21. Ep21: A Fish Out of Water

_Hey Everyone. It's not taken me so long to upload this time haha! Hopefully the times between the updates will be shorter from now on. I won't be leaving it two months or so at a time. That is unless I get a serious case of writer's block. Anyway, thought I'd better get this uploaded before I get to bed. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Aldamonburst:** Thanks ^^  
**TKariinlove:** thanks. I am thinking about it. It may happen near the end of the story  
**jjb88:** Thank you :)  
**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** Hehe sorry I kept you waiting. I'm trying to get back into updating regulary  
**Rykami:** thank you! :)  
**oxXMidnightSunXxo:** hehe thanks ^^  
**FFnetfanHANNAH:** Thanks. Im glad it cheered you up :)  
**LoneWolfVzampire13:** Thank you very much! :D  
**DigiRocker1.0:** Thanks. Yeah I like her too, so I had to fit her in somewhere.  
**Dragongirl19510:** Thank you ^^  
**ShadowEeveelutions:** Thank you. It took me ages to figure out how Margaret was going to get her crest, then it suddenly came to me haha. Those Digital ring ideas are good :) and you'll just have to wait and see to see what Garurumon digivolves in to hehe.  
**Saskia Wolf:** Thanks. Stacey will get into trouble but it won't be the way Dawn goes looking for it hehe.  
**Keyblade King 12:** Thank you. I hope this chapter wasn't too long a wait!  
**AnimeCupid2-0:** Thank you :)  
**Sonicmixtfr:** Thank you :) I'm glad you're enjoying it. That would be really cool if it did end up on TV. I couldn't believe how they ended 02!_

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 21: "A Fish Out of Water"**

_**.:Fuji TV Station, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"What?!" Matt's voice almost boomed throughout the TV station. He slumped down in his chair and rested his elbows on his desk, his face in his hands.

Sora was stood just in front of his desk. She had stopped by on her way to work. She was dressed in a pair of black pants, a white shirt that was covered up by her brown coat and a scarf that was loosely wrapped around her neck. She held her A3 Folder in both arms across her chest whilst her small black handbag hung from her right shoulder. "Matt, just calm down."

"Calm down?" Matt stood up from his desk abruptly. "You're telling me you just let my daughter walk away from you yesterday and you want me to calm down?!" he exclaimed. "That was your chance to bring her home and you just let her walk off!"

"Matt, Stacey didn't want to come home. Not yet anyway. She said she's not ready." Sora replied a little softly. "She did promise she would return home one day. Just not now."

"B-but that... that thing is after her... the Undead King is it? He wants her dead. I'm not having my only daughter wandering around when someone is out to kill her."

"She's got Garurumon and SnowAgumon with her. Garurumon won't let anything happen to her, and SnowAgumon has done a good job in protecting her during Garurumon's absence. They'll be fine."

Matt sighed and turned around and gazed out of the window across Odaiba bay. "How can you be so sure?" he muttered.

Sora remained the other side of his desk. "Because I trust and have faith in them. Stacey's done alright for herself so far. She's a smart girl. She has been living with the Undead King for the past six months and come out unscratched. I'm sure she knows a few tricks to avoid him and how his mind works."

The bearer of friendship continued to look out of the window. "You don't understand what it's been like for me. These past six months have been the worst of my life. Ever since she disappeared I had no idea whether she was alive or not. Every day that past just made me believe more and more that she wasn't ever going to come home. But once I finally found her I just wanted to bring her home where she'll be safe."

Sora walked around his desk and stood next to him. "I do know what you've been going through. Okay, not to the extent of six months... but when you, Davis and the children came back and told me Tai and Dawn were missing, and then later on we found out Dawn had been kidnapped by Datamon.... deep down I was scared. I knew what that Digimon was capable of and didn't know what he was doing to my daughter. But I also knew she could take care of herself. Just like Stacey can take care of herself now. She wouldn't have stayed there if she thought she was putting herself in danger."

"But she is putting herself in danger!" Matt snapped. "That monster is out to get her. And without her digivice how is Gabumon going to digivolve to protect her? There's no way she can stand up against him."

Sora sighed and turned to head for the door. "Just trust your daughter Matt. She's grown up a lot, like the rest of our children. They're the new DigiDestined now and they need to learn to fight for themselves. They can't keep running back to us whenever they feel they're in danger." She said before walking out.

Matt sighed as he heard his office door close behind him. He waited a few moments before turning away from the window and picking up the phone that was on his desk. He dialled a few numbers and held the receiver up to his ear, waiting for an answer... "Hey Iz', could you do me a favour?"

* * *

_**.:Misty Trees, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Garurumon, Stacey and SnowAgumon had long left the Freezeland. They were now travelling through a vast stretch of wasteland that separated the Freezeland from Toy Town, known as Misty Trees. It was a large landscape that was always clouded in thick fog that never shifted and stretched for miles.

Although it used to be a forest, over time the trees had died and most had fallen, opening up the landscape further. The few trees that still remained standing were withered and leaves no long grew on them. The ground that used to be covered in grass was now completely dry, cracked and dusty. Back when the forest was in full growth, Digimon who wandered into the Misty Trees often got lost in the fog and never made it back out.

At the other end of the Misty Trees, eight miles away from the Freezeland, was a steep cliff that looked over the small Toy Town run by Monzaemon. That's where the fog suddenly stopped at the edge of the cliff.

Stacey glanced to her left and right as Garurumon trudged across the dry land. The place was rather spooky. It was morning, but the place was still rather dark and dull. "This place is giving me the creeps. How much longer is it?"

Garurumon continued on his slow and steady pace. "Toy Town is at the other end of here. But I'm not sure how far away it is."

SnowAgumon looked around his surroundings. "Do you even know if we are going in the right direction?" he questioned. "I'm sure we past that dead tree already."

"They all look the same SnowAgumon, how can you tell?" Stacey asked.

"It had a distinct marking...." he then spotted another tree. "Or was it that tree there..."

Garurumon chuckled under his breath. "Just ignore him." He joked to his human partner.

SnowAgumon huffed and crossed his arms. "You won't be laughing if we end up stuck here for the rest of our lives!" he retorted. "We could be going around in circles!"

Stacey sighed and lowered her head. "Maybe I should have gone home with Mr and Mrs Kamiya..." she murmured.

"Are you saying you want to go home?" Garurumon asked, not stopping walking.

"I Uhhh.... I don't know." The ten year old girl sighed again. "I... I want to. But... I don't feel the time is right just yet. Besides, no one will want to see me after what I've done."

"Your father does." Garurumon replied.

"Just him? What about my friends?" she then paused. "Well, if they still are my friends. Even before I ran away I was always distant from them. Dawn made it quite clear how she thinks about me when we ran into each other the other day."

"Since when does what Dawn think bother you?" Garurumon asked. "It may be difficult at first, but once you settle back in they'll come round. Certain ones may take a little longer to persuade." He said with a small chuckle.

Stacey smiled a little before looking ahead of them. "So what's the plan anyway? How come we're heading to Toy Town?"

"Toy Town is closest place where we can eat and rest properly. It's also in the opposite direction to the Undead King's base. The further we are away from him the better."

"Do you..... do you remember everything that happened?" Stacey asked, a little hesitant.

Garurumon remained silent at first. He sighed and lowered his head. "Yes." he paused again before continuing. "The Undead King's power had a really strong hold on me... I knew what I was doing but the power was so strong I couldn't think and free myself from his power....like the time when we fought your father outside Zepp Tokyo. I knew what I was doing but the power was so strong I couldn't get past it to realise what I was doing was wrong."

Stacey also lowered her head. "I didn't exactly help. I wasn't under his control... but at the time I was so angry with my Dad and the Undead King had filled my mind with so many reasons to hate everyone I guess I didn't really realise what I was doing was wrong too."

SnowAgumon peeked his head out from behind Stacey. "Hey, lighten up. This place is already depressing enough without you two dampening the mood. So you did a couple of bad things? So what? It's in the past now. All you've got to think about now is making amends with everyone."

"Does that include all the innocent Digimon we captured and transformed into X antibody Digimon?" Stacey questioned.

"You haven't seen how many X antibody Digimon he has in his possession." Garurumon added. "His army is huge. If he ever was to attack the real world with that army all of us would need to be at full strength."

Stacey remained with her head down. Over the six months she spent with the Undead King she had helped collect most of the Digimon. So if the Undead King ever attacked earth it would be all her fault.....

* * *

_**.:Rainbow Bridge, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Fernanda gazed out of the window of the family's Toyota Verso as it remained stationary in the middle of Rainbow Bridge. She gazed out onto Tokyo Bay and watched as a boat passed by underneath.

The Hida family were returning from a morning shopping trip at Aqua City in Odaiba that was right next to the Fuji TV Station. They lived in a small housing estate in the heart of the Mita area in the Minato Ward.

The twelve year old girl glanced at her parents in the front seats. They were talking casually about the traffic jam and various other stuff. In the back seat next to her was Armadillomon who was curled up sleeping peacefully. Fernanda sighed and resumed to looking out at the bay.

The sky was mainly bright but a few dark clouds could be seen in the distance. Fernanda's mind cast onto the others. Even though her and James and Katie lived further away from the other children, they had gotten word about what had happened over the past week.

"_I wonder what the Digital World is like.... I wish I could have gone with them. It beats sitting here stuck in this traffic jam."_

Her thoughts were broken when the car began to move. It moved a few yards before coming to a stop again.

Cody sighed and leaned back in his seat. "It's gonna take us all day to get off this bridge. What's the hold up?"

Akina smiled at her husband. "We're in no rush to be anywhere. Don't be so impatient." She said with a little giggle.

"But I have a big court case first thing tomorrow morning. I need to make sure I have everything prepared for it."

Fernanda smiled a little. "Maybe you should have stayed at home Dad."

Akina laughed and glanced at her husband again. "Oh just ignore your father Fernanda. He just hates being stuck in traffic."

"Well, did you really need to buy a new dress and shoes?" Cody asked. "You already have a closet full at home." The last part he added with a smile.

Akina just smiled. "I needed a new outfit for the Lawyers state dinner next week."

Fernanda rolled her eyes playfully. _"Mom's just as bad as Mrs Kido with new clothes."_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the car shuddered startling the family. The shudder lasted a few seconds before stopping.

"W-what was that?" Fernanda asked looking around.

Akina glanced at her husband. "Is there something wrong with the car?"

Cody checked over the dashboard, looked down at the gear stick and the handbrake before sitting up straight to glance out at the hood of the car. "No I don't think so."

Just then, there was another shudder that was stronger and lasted a little longer this time. Fernanda almost jumped from her seat. She turned behind her to see the car behind theirs was also shaking. "Mom, Dad, I don't think it's the car that's shaking... it's the bridge."

The shuddering stopped once more. People were now getting out of their cars and looking around trying to figure out what was happening.

Fernanda turned to her right and shook her Digimon partner. "Armadillomon wake up."

Armadillomon mumbled something before cracking an eye open. "Huh? Are we home yet?" he asked sleepily as he stretched his front legs forwards and yawned loudly. There was another jolt on the bridge that woke the rookie up with a jump. "W-what was that? An earthquake?"

"No, it's not an earthquake." Cody replied. He took off his seatbelt and opened his car door.

"Sweetie, be careful." Akina called after him as he walked around the car to the edge of the bridge.

Cody stepped up off the road and leaned over the guard rail. He looked down at the water below. It was calm with a few small waves crashing against the steel pillars that held the bridge up. "Hmmmm..." everything was silent apart from the sound of the water and the sound of people muttering around him.

Akina wound down the car window. "Cody, get back in the car." She called to him a little worriedly.

Cody looked once more at the water before turning around to head back to the car. As he walked back around the front of the car, a woman let out a piercing scream that echoed across the bay.

Cody spun around at the sound of her scream. He gawped in horror at what he saw. "S-Seadramon....?"

Emerging out of the water was Seadramon. But this Seadramon looked a little different from the usual one. His eyes were more small and narrow; his teeth were razor sharp and he had a long thick red stripe running down his entire back until it reached his tail. His body was a deeper shade of blue and his head was more orange than yellow.

The sea monster had slithered up the side of Rainbow Bridge and wrapping his long body around one of the steel pillars and suspension cables. He hissed as he lowered his head a little and watched the sea of people leave their cars and make a dash for the exit of the bridge.

Cody remained still staring at the champion Digimon as people ran past him, some even bumping into him. He ran round to the passenger side of the car and opened up the back door. "Fernanda, give me your digivice."

Fernanda obeyed her father and took out her brown digivice from her small bag. She handed it to Cody before unbuckling her seatbelt so she could turn around and look out of the back window to see what he was doing.

Cody held his daughter's digivice up before pressing the middle button, which brought up a profile of the sea monster. "Seadramon X....." he muttered.

Seadramon X slowly moved, breaking a few of the suspension cables as he did. The cables snapped loudly as some crashed into the water and onto the bridge. One cable crashed down onto the front of a car, smashing the windscreen to pieces.

Cody ran back to the car where his family was watching. "Armadillomon you have to stop him."

"What?" both Armadillomon and Fernanda exclaimed in unison. "But Dad..." the girl began to say.

"Fernanda, you have to. You and Armadillomon are the only ones right that can do something."

Fernanda looked up at her father wide eyed. "But Dad, Armadillomon can't even digivolve yet."

"You have to try!" Cody exclaimed. "We can't let Seadramon X get away. If he jumps back into the water he could escape to anywhere."

Fernanda's mind suddenly flashed back to that night when Dobermon had attacked her. The image of the Digimon's face before he died in front of her was stuck in her head, and she couldn't shift it. She was still uncomfortable with killing Digimon that had just wandered into world. She knew her father was right, but Seadramon X wasn't attacking them.

* * *

_**.:Misty Trees, File Island, Digital World:.**_

SnowAgumon yawned loudly and stretched his small arms out. "Can we take a break?" he asked. "I'm exhausted."

"You're exhausted?" Garurumon questioned. "You're not the one doing all of the walking here."

Stacey smiled a little. "It's probably all the sitting around doing nothing that has tired him out."

"Hey! In case you've forgotten it's been non-stop for the past couple of days. I'm not used to all this action." SnowAgumon protested.

"I suppose we could take a break." Garurumon said. He looked up ahead. "Let's take a breather over by that large rock."

SnowAgumon and Stacey both jumped off Garurumon's back once he reached the rock. The wolf Digimon then laid down on the ground as the human and rookie both stretched their arms and leaned back against the rock.

"Man I'm starved." SnowAgumon groaned. "I can't remember the last time I ate."

Stacey remained silent as she leaned back, tilting her head upwards and closed her eyes. She let out a long sigh. Everything was so quiet. _"Maybe I should go home when we get to Toy Town...But who says it won't be just as easy for the Undead King to find me back home than it would here.... He's not going to quit until he finds us."_

Just then, the silence was broken by a low grumbling sound. The blonde haired girl sat up straight and looked down at SnowAgumon next to her. "Was that your stomach growling?" she asked him.

SnowAgumon shook his head. "Nuh uh."

Garurumon lifted his head off the dusty ground. "Then what was it?" he asked.

All of a sudden, the rock began to move. Stacey and SnowAgumon jumped to their feet and leapt away from it in surprise. The rock suddenly rose from the ground and turned to face them.

"That's not a rock, it's a Digimon!" Stacey exclaimed backing up. "What is it a Monochromon?!"

The Digimon growled as his eyes fell upon the three friends. He looked exactly like Monochromon, but his skin was red instead of grey.

"That's Vermilimon." Garurumon muttered as he stood in front of Stacey and SnowAgumon. "He's an ultimate Digimon. Very much stronger than Monochromon."

SnowAgumon gulped and shifted behind Stacey. "He looks mad." He stated. "Maybe he doesn't like being used as a

Vermilimon snarled, blowing air through his nostrils like a bull and scraping his foot against the ground preparing to charge. He roared before thundering towards them, the ground shaking beneath his weight.

Garurumon leapt forward as Stacey and SnowAgumon ran for cover. "Howling Blaster!" he blasted his blue fire attack.

Vermilimon lowered his head and destroyed the attack using the large horn on the front of his face. The horn completely ripped through the champion's attack and Vermilimon slammed into Garurumon sending him flying through the air.

"Garurumon!" Stacey cried out as she watched her Digimon partner briefly disappear in the thickness of the fog.

Vermilimon growled and focused his attention on her and SnowAgumon. He opened his mouth, a large ball of energy forming at the back of his throat. He was about to release it when Garurumon suddenly slammed into him and sent him crashing to the ground. His attack flew from his mouth just missing Stacey and SnowAgumon before disappearing up into the air.

Garurumon tried to sink his teeth into Vermilimon's body but his skin was very tough. The wolf Digimon gave up and jumped away from the ultimate Digimon. He was about to release another Howling Blaster when Vermilimon responded first.

"Volcanic Strike!" he fired two large balls of red energy from his mouth, which slammed into Garurumon head on.

The champion Digimon was thrown back. He skidded across the ground before coming to a slow stop. He groaned, unable to get to his feet.

"Garurumon!" Stacey and SnowAgumon both rushed to his side and knelt down beside him. "Garurumon, get up!"

Vermilimon growled and charged once more, his head lowered and horn pointing directly at them.

Stacey gasped and shut her eyes tight, clinging to Garurumon's fur. All she could hear was the thunderous steps of Vermilimon as he grew closer and closer.....

"Metal Wolf Claw!" a thick beam of ice suddenly appeared from nowhere and struck Vermilimon freezing him instantly.

Stacey slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see the ultimate Digimon frozen inches away from her. She jumped a little when he suddenly burst into tiny pieces of ice and data...

SnowAgumon slowly peered up from behind Garurumon, his eyes wide and his body trembling. "W-what just happened?" he asked.

Stacey stood up. Without saying a word she turned around in the direction of where the attack had come from. She watched as two familiar figures appeared through the fog.

"D-Dad....?" She stuttered in disbelief. "What're you doing here?"

* * *

_**.:Rainbow Bridge, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"Fernanda please. You have to do this, what's stopping you?"

"Cody, honey you can't make her fight if she doesn't want to."

"We have no choice. Izzy told us we have to deal with every Digimon that appears in the city. They can't be allowed to run loose and cause damage. We need to act now." Cody explained calmly.

"But is destroying that creature really the only way?" Akina questioned.

Cody was about to protest back when he suddenly stopped and his mind cast back to a childhood memory when Shakkoumon had destroyed MarineDevimon outside the hospital just before the defeat of MaloMyotismon. That had shocked and upset him greatly at the time as he found it hard to accept some Digimon had to be completely destroyed in certain situations. But now he was much older and had gotten over that.

He sighed before saying; "In other situations no, it wouldn't be the only way. But right now we have no choice. Armadillomon is back home and I don't have my laptop so I can't send him back to the Digital World. If we leave him here he could disappear somewhere else and if someone gets hurt, or even worse killed, it will be our fault. We have a responsibility as DigiDestined to protect the city from attacks. The government expects it from us."

"But he's not _attacking _anything right now. I don't think the government realise these monsters are living things, and destroying them for no reason is wrong." His wife retorted.

Fernanda remained still. Her eyes were closed as she listened to her parents behind her. She knew her father had a point but her mother also had a valid point. Seadramon X wasn't doing any harm at the moment. He was just remaining still wrapped around the suspension cables of the bridge. He didn't seem like he was here to hurt anyone. She opened her eyes and turned around to face her parents. "Dad, Mom's got a point. He's not harming anyone."

Cody stopped talking to his wife and turned to his daughter. "Sweet pea, I know he isn't but we can't leave him here. We can't risk the chance of anyone getting hurt. He's already damaged part of this bridge. We don't want him destroying anything else. If he jumps back into Tokyo bay he could escape out into the ocean and end up out of our reach."

Seadramon X growled under his breath as he looked around his surroundings. Many people on Rainbow Bridge had abandoned their cars while only a small few remained, watching him, and some even were taking photos. Seadramon X's eyes soon fell upon the Hida family. Seeing Armadillomon next to them he came to one conclusion. "DigiDestined." He muttered under his breath.

He roared loudly, causing a couple of people to run off. He moved his body breaking more suspension cables as he did. He slithered down onto the road, his tail breaking one last cable which smashed a few car windows. He weaved in between stationary cars heading straight for Cody and his family.

Fernanda gasped, pointing behind her father. "Dad... he's heading this way!" she cried out.

"Huh?" Cody turned around to see Seadramon X almost on top of them. "Look out!" he grabbed his daughter and wife and protected them from the sea monster as it lunged at them, just missing them and crashing into a few empty cars.

Akina clung on to her husband tightly. "What do we do now?" she exclaimed frightened.

Seadramon X straightened up his body and roared once more before slithering around in a half circle so he was facing the Hida family. "Must destroy DigiDestined..."

Armadillomon stepped up in front of them, as Fernanda took a step back and hid behind her father. She slowly lowered her hand down and placed it on her brown digivice that was clipped on the back of her belt. She brushed the buttons with her fingers but didn't remove it.

Seadramon X lunged forward at the family but Armadillomon attacked first. "Diamond Shell!" he curled up into a ball and rammed into the sea monster.

The small attack was powerful enough to move the champion Digimon away from Cody, Akina and Fernanda. Armadillomon kept pressing on until Seadramon X crashed into the guard rails on the other side of the bridge.

Seadramon X growled. "Puny rookie." He muttered before releasing his own attack. "Water Breath!" A steam of ice cold water shot out from his mouth. Armadillomon barely leapt out of the way before the attack struck an empty car and froze it instantly.

He repeated the attack over and over again as Armadillomon made a run for it down the bridge. The small rookie jumped and scrambled over abandoned cars, which were frozen a few seconds after as Seadramon X continued in hot pursuit firing his Water Breath attack.

"Armadillomon!" Fernanda watched helplessly as she walked a few steps away from her mother and father.

Armadillomon jumped up onto a roof of a car before leaping across onto the hood of a truck and scrambled up onto its trailer. He scurried the full length of the truck before he jumped up onto the metal structure of Rainbow Bridge .

Seadramon X roared as Armadillomon reached the highest point of the bridge. The sea monster lunged up the side of the metal structure, his mouth wide open.

Armadillomon jumped off the bridge and curled into a ball. "Diamond Shell!" he slammed his body into Seadramon X's face, causing his open mouth to slam shut. The little rookie then opened his body back up and slid down the back of Seadramon X's body. "Scratch Beat!" As he slid down, he slashed his claws through the serpent's skin, leaving deep marks.

Seadramon X screeched, his eyes twitching in pain. He waited until Armadillomon was on top of his tail before he flicked it upwards and hurled the rookie Digimon into the air.

"W-whoa!!" Armadillomon was thrown high into the air.

Seadramon X turned his body around and opened his mouth firing his attack. "Ice Spear!"

Shards of ice shot up and struck Armadillomon's body sending him a little higher in the air. Once he began to fall down, Seadramon X whipped his tail up and with one swift flick he sent Armadillomon flying down, landing painfully on a car hood, denting the metal and smashing the windscreen.

Armadillomon cringed and shakily stood up but he didn't have time to counter attack as Seadramon X once again blasted him with another strong attack.

Cody's eyes were glued on his daughter's Digimon as the little rookie started to attack less and got thrown around more. He turned to his daughter who was stood just in front of him to the side. "Fernanda, please you have to make Armadillomon digivolve. He's going to get killed out there."

Fernanda was visibly shaking slightly as she watched her best friend crash into the side of the guard railings. Her hand was still resting on her digivice.

"Fernanda, you have to help him." Her father said once more.

Armadillomon cried out in pain as for the countless time he was thrown into cars. He was battered and bruised, with a small cut below his left eye. He stumbled a little dizzily before collapsing to the ground exhausted.

Fernanda's eyes were shut tight as she couldn't watch anymore, and her fists were clenched tightly. She lowered her head and listened to the sounds around her. She heard her father speaking to her but couldn't hear what he said over the crashes and explosions of Seadramon X and Armadillomon's battle. _"What do I do? I don't want to destroy Seadramon X... but if Armadillomon doesn't digivolve then he will be killed...."_

Her father's words earlier then played in her mind. _"We have a responsibility as DigiDestined to protect the city from attacks."_

He was right. Even though Fernanda didn't completely agree, her father was right. If Seadramon X wasn't stopped he could escape and more people in the future could get hurt or killed, including at this point her best friend. It was their job to protect everyone. She opened her eyes and looked ahead just as Seadramon X struck Armadillomon with his tail, sending the small rookie up and over the guard rail.....

"ARMADILLOMON!" Fernanda screamed her voice echoing over the bridge. She yanked her digivice off her belt, grasping it in her hand. She bolted across to the edge of the bridge and watched in horror as her Digimon partner fell towards the water below...

That's when her digivice gave two loud bleeps and the screen illuminated into a bright white glow. Fernanda held her D-power up just as her Digital Ring was formed and released. It acted almost like a magnet as it was attracted to Armadillomon just as he hit the water....

Everything fell silent and the water returned to normal. Fernanda took a deep breath in as her green eyes scanned helplessly across Tokyo Bay.

Beneath the murky water, Armadillomon slowly opened his eyes and saw the Digital Ring float gently down beside him. He stretched out his paw and grasped hold of it......

"_**ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... ARCHELOMON!"**_

A bright light shot out from the water, which startled the Hida family and the growing spectators that were beginning to crowd the edge of the bridge. The water began to ripple and bubble before Armadillomon's new form burst out from under the bay.

There floating in the water, was Archelomon. He resembled a turtle looking Digimon. His whole body was yellow, apart from his two front fins that were razor sharp blades. He had a pink tuff of hair and a pink beak. A large green shell, with three shark looking fins sticking out of the top, covered most of his body, only showing his fins and long tail.

People around began to whisper and mutter to each other. They were looking at both Seadramon X and Archelomon, all wondering where these two sea monsters had appeared from.

Fernanda didn't hear a word anyone behind her was saying. Her eyes were fixed on Archelomon. "Is.... Is that Armadillomon?" she mumbled to herself.

Archelomon glanced at Fernanda and smiled at her before turning his attention back to Seadramon X. He chuckled a little under his breath. "Come and get me you spineless freak." He shouted up before diving under the water.

"Not so fast." Seadramon X growled before slithering over the guard rail and lunged into the water after him, showering the crowd of people with water.

Fernanda gasped and ran back, past her parents and towards the steps at the edge of the bridge that led down to the edge of the water where there were two small wooden piers.

"Fernanda come back here!" Akina cried after her daughter.

* * *

_**.:Misty Trees, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Matt remained still beside his mega Digimon. "When I heard what happened I had Izzy track your signal down.... I've come to take you home."

Stacey backed up a step and shook her head. "No!" she snapped. "I said I wasn't ready! Mr and Mrs Kamiya told you where I was! They told you to come here didn't they?" she clenched her fists.

"No. No they didn't." Her father stated. "Sora tried to stop me from coming here. She told me to let you come home on your own to show how much you've grown up. But I can't let you stay here when there's a crazed monster after you. Don't you realise if the Undead King finds you he will kill you?"

Stacey gritted her teeth and turned her gaze away from her father. "He won't find me. Even if he did I've got SnowAgumon and Garurumon here to protect me!"

"A champion and a rookie are not enough to protect yourself from that monster." MetalGarurumon spoke up. "You don't have a digivice with you so how is Garurumon going to digivolve once he reverts back to Gabumon?"

Stacey turned her attention back to her father and his Digimon. She just stared at them with an emotionless look.

Matt sighed and placed a hand in his pocket. "Well.... if I can't change your mind, then please take this." He pulled out her silver digivice. "The police found it on the night you went missing. My mind will be at ease more if I know you have it."

"O-okay."

Matt stepped forward to give his daughter her digivice when suddenly a black ball of energy flew in between Stacey and Garurumon and struck MetalGarurumon head on. The strike startled the mega Digimon he was thrown backwards and skidded across the dusty ground before de-digivolving back to Gabumon.

The blast had sent Matt falling to the ground and he lost his grip on his daughter's digivice. The D-power was thrown across the dusty land, landing fifty yards away from its owner.

Everything fell silent for a few moments before a little sniggering laugh was heard behind Stacey. She spun round to see who it was but couldn't see anything. Another snigger was heard in another direction. The blonde haired girl turned around again but still couldn't see anyone. She backed up a little standing in between Garurumon and SnowAgumon.

But then, five figures slowly emerged through the thickness of the fog. Their sniggering grew louder as they surrounded the father, daughter and Digimon.

Matt groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up. His blue eyes widened as he looked around him. "SkullSatamon...." he murmured.

* * *

_**.:Rainbow Bridge, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Fernanda reached the edge of one of the wooden piers. She stood there, clutching her glowing digivice in her hand. She had no idea what was happening down there. The water was calm and there was no sign of Archelomon or Seadramon X.

Up on the bridge, Cody and Akina watched their daughter. Akina took hold of her husband's hands, trembling slightly. She didn't want her only daughter standing that close to the water's edge....

Underneath the water, the battle continued. Seadramon X opened his mouth and fired his Water Breath attack. But the pressure from the water only managed to push Archelomon back a little.

The newly evolved champion smiled. "Your water attack is useless underwater. That almost tickled me." He then lunged forward. "Fin Cutters!" With two quick slashes, he sliced his sharp fins across Seadramon X's skin.

The sea serpent bellowed in agony before he wrapped his tail around Archelomon's tail, holding him in place. He opened his mouth and blasted Archelomon away with a strapping sphere of energy that seemed to fly effortlessly through the water.

Archelomon regained his composure quickly. "I'd love to stay, but I don't have time for this. My plans for today weren't wrestling with you in these dirty waters." He swam up a little further to the surface but remained under the water. "Ocean Streamer!" he hollered....

.....Above the water, dark clouds began to appear in the sky. They formed together and began to morph in a large circle. Fernanda gulped and took a few steps back as a strong wind came out of nowhere and the water got a little rougher. Suddenly, three thick bolts of lightning appeared in the sky and clattered down into the water.

Below, Seadramon X managed to dodge the first two bolts but the third struck the top of his head sending surges of electricity ripping through his body. As he was temporally paralyzed, Archelomon opened his mouth and began to form a large ball of energy at the back of his throat.

Gathering up all of his strength, he fired his attack. It flew through the water like a missile and struck Seadramon X, blasting him backwards and clouding the water up with bubbles.

Above, the water almost exploded into the air from the force of the attack. The spray fell over Fernanda and the pier shook a little from the strong waves that crashed against it.

Cody's eyes widened and he felt his wife's grasp tighten on him as he watched on. The bright glow from under the water faded and the water slowly returned to normal.

Archelomon fell limp. After using all of his strength firing that last attack, he began to glow, before he de-digivolved back to Armadillomon, completely drained of energy.

Once the bubbles and the remains from his attack disappeared, Armadillomon cracked one eye open to see the distant figure of Seadramon X swimming off into the depths of Tokyo Bay.

He watched as the sea monster disappeared completely before he began to swim back up to the surface.

At the edge of the pier Fernanda's eyes were glued on the spot where the water had exploded. There was still no sign of her Digimon partner and she was beginning to wonder if the worst had happened...

Suddenly, Armadillomon reappeared. He splashed about in the water as he made his way towards the pier.

"Armadillomon!" Fernanda cried out. She bent down and pulled her best friend out of the water, letting him rest on the wooden ledge. "I was so worried about you. I was beginning to think Seadramon X had destroyed you."

Armadillomon lifted his head up, panting heavily. "H-he...... he got away." He gasped out.

"W-what?" Fernanda stuttered, slightly hoping she hadn't heard him right.

"He got away." Armadillomon repeated again. "I thought I had destroyed him with my final attack. But when I opened my eyes I saw him swim away into the distance before just after I de-digivolved.

Fernanda was speechless. But then suddenly voices could be heard in the distance. She looked behind to see police were making their way down the steps and onto the small wooden pier. "Quick, in here!" she exclaimed jumping into one of the cargo boats that was moored.

They climbed in and Fernanda pulled a thick brown sheet over them. They stayed completely still as the footsteps from the police officers grew louder. They heard the officers talking.

"This is where the explosion was men."

"Everything's gone quiet. Do you suspect those monsters are still down there?"

"Let's take the boat out and search the bay!"

They listened as the policemen boarded the small boat that was moored next to the cargo one they were hiding in. The sound of the boat's engine started up before it slowly set off out onto the bay.

Fernanda remained silent and stared down at the ground, even though she could hardly see anything under the darkness of the sheet. Seadramon X had escaped, He was free to roam Tokyo Bay, and maybe even the ocean. The one thing her father did not want. She didn't know how to tell him. He had begged her to help and she had let him down. She waited a few moments before speaking; "U-uhhhhh.... I think the police have gone now. Let's get back to Mom and Dad."

The two friends climbed out from under the cloth and made their way along the wooden pier and back up the steps that led up to the top of Rainbow Bridge. Fernanda paused half way and glanced out across the water and watched the policemen for a few moments before continuing upwards.

Once Fernanda and Armadillomon reached the top, they firstly noticed the crowds had grown on the bridge, mostly people coming back to claim their cars. Armadillomon stepped back behind the wall, out of sight. A car horn peeped, making Fernanda jump a little.

Her father's car pulled up right next to them, and Fernanda and Armadillomon both quickly slipped into the backseat unseen. Fernanda fastened her seatbelt before glancing out of the window at Tokyo Bay once more. Armadillomon had collapsed on the seat next to her and drifted off to sleep, resuming his nap from before.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? The police didn't catch you did they?" her mother asked, her voice full of anxiety.

Fernanda shook her head, although her mother couldn't see. "N-no." she mumbled. "We hid in one of the cargo boats."

Cody glanced through the rear view mirror to see his daughter had her head down. "I'm really proud of you Fern." He spoke up. His daughter lifted her head up before he continued. "I know you were nervous about fighting your first battle and I pressured you a lot into doing it but you did the right thing. Even though destroying Seadramon X seemed harsh, in the bigger picture it was the only way."

"Ummm... Dad?"

"He's done quite a bit of damage to the bridge and most of the cars." Cody interrupted. "But hey, at least you destroyed him before he could cause even more damage right?" he smiled trying to cheer him up.

Fernanda opened her mouth to reply but paused for a second. "..... Yeah, he was destroyed Dad." She blurted out.

At first it didn't hit her. But after a few moments she finally realised what she had said. She had just lied to her father. What had she done?

_**To be continued....**_


	22. Ep22: The Birth of a New Friendship

_**I'm here with a brand new chapter! I wanna thank everyone who's read and reviewed my story so far. I'm almost touching 200 reviews, I couldn't believe it. I never thought I'd get that many. So thank you everyone! ^^ Something a little different (and familiar) is gonna happen in this chapter, probably something you wouldn't have expected. I was toying with the idea for a while, whether or not to do it or not. So I hope I've made the right decision in going ahead with it. I won't say what it is, I dont want to give it away XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Rai Takemori:** Thank you! :)_  
_**Dbzgtfan2004:** Thanks, glad you like it_  
_**Saskia Wolf:** MetalGarurumon will be appearing again soon. I'm glad you liked Armadillomon's champion form. I wasn't sure about it at first when I choose that one._  
_**KeyBlade King 12:** Seadramon X will reappear in the future and Armadillomon will get another go at him :)_  
_**FfnetfanHANNAH:** Thank you ^^ I'm glad you're still enjoying it._  
_**Aldamonburst:** Armadillomon digivolved normal. I know his champion form is an armour but for this story he's just a regular champion ^^_  
_**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** Yeah Archelomon is a armour, but he's a champion in this story hehe_  
_**Dragongirl19510:** Thanks, here's the update for you ^^_  
_**ShadowEeveelutions:** Nice ideas :) romance for the kids probably won't really happen until the sequel. And for SnowAgumon, you'll find out what happens in this chapter hehe_  
_**Capecod:** Thank you :) that would be really cool, but I doubt it would ever happen lol_  
_**AngelOfLight04:** Thank you very much, Taiora is the best ^^_  
_**Amber of the Mallrats:** You'll have to wait and find out hehe_  
_**DigiAlice:** Thank you :) Yep, she's the spitting image of her father_  
_**Gatomonrules:** Thank you!_  
_**Redbone18:** Thanks!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Adventure 03"**

**Episode 22: "The Birth of a New Friendship"**

_**.:Misty Trees, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Stacey looked in every direction possible at the SkullSatamon that were surrounding her and her father. They took one small step after the other, like they had all the time in the world, whilst stabbing their staffs in to the ground with each step. Garurumon snarled under his breath and stood in front of his partner protectively.

They were slowly closing in, each with the same look on their face. Stacey gulped and backed up a couple of steps, with SnowAgumon doing the same. Matt was still on the ground, knelt beside his fallen rookie Digimon.

The head of the group of SkullSatamon stomped his staff into the ground forcefully as he and the rest stopped in their positions. "We are here to destroy the girl. By orders from our master the Undead King." He spoke gruffly.

Matt gasped in horror and looked from SkullSatamon over to where his daughter was hid behind Garurumon. "Stacey run!" he shouted.

The SkullSatamon behind Stacey also pounded his staff into the ground, startling the girl and her Digimon. "You will be wasting your time in trying to escape. You will not be able to out-run us." He spoke.

"You have two choices." The SkullSatamon beside the leader spoke. "You can either try to attempt to fight us, or surrender to us and make our job a whole lot easier."

Garurumon growled. "We will never surrender to you."

The leader of the SkullSatamon smiled, raising his staff up against his chest. "A battle it is then. Very well. We SkullSatamon love a fight, no matter how easy it will be."

Garurumon snarled angrily. "Believe me, this will be far from easy!" he then lunged forward tackling the head SkullSatamon to the ground.

Matt got to his feet. "Stacey, your digivice!" he shouted.

Stacey glanced to her right and saw her silver D-Power lying on the ground. Matt's shout had alerted one of the SkullSatamon to the device as well and the ultimate Digimon and human both locked eyes before Stacey bolted forward.

SkullSatamon took a few seconds to respond before he too lunged forward in hope of getting their first.

Stacey beat him by throwing herself to the ground and grasping her D-power tightly in both hands. As she did, it began to glow brightly, as did her crest that hung round her neck.

"Frozen Wind!" SnowAgumon ran forward and fired his ice attack from his mouth.

It stopped SkullSatamon in his tracks, although it hardly grazed his shoulder where the attack struck him. He turned his attention away from Stacey. He chuckled under his breath. "A rookie? This should be a breeze." He began to make his way towards the little white Digimon. "Take this!" he swung his staff like a baseball bat and sent SnowAgumon flying high into the air before he came crashing down to the ground, landing in a heap.

"SnowAgumon!" Stacey cried out to her friend. She turned to the SkullSatamon, glaring at him. "You leave him alone! He's got nothing to do with this!"

SkullSatamon turned his attention back to her. "On the Contrary he has everything to do with this. He is your friend, therefore must be destroyed along with you. Our boss wants no trace of anyone who has connections with the DigiDestined."

Stacey clenched her fists. "I'm not part of the DigiDestined!" she exclaimed loudly. "If the Undead King wants me alone, then fine! Just leave my friends and family out of this!"

Another SkullSatamon pointed to Stacey's digivice with his staff. "That device in your hand is a sign that you are a DigiDestined. You and your friends must be destroyed before the power from it is released."

"Stacey, you have to make Garurumon digivolve!" her father shouted from behind.

Stacey didn't look at him. "I.... I don't know how..." she murmured to herself under her breath. It was true. When Gabumon had been infected with the X Antibody he had digivolved on his own. But Stacey had no idea how to make him digivolve using her Digivice, let alone that and her crest. She had only seen Dawn and Dan use their Digivice once.

The leader of the SkullSatamon swung his staff at Garurumon, sending the champion Digimon crashing to the ground. He then turned and pointed his staff directly at Matt and Gabumon. "Dispose of these two immediately!" he commanded. "We cannot have these two giving the girl any ideas."

Matt gasped under his breath and began to back up with Gabumon as the four SkullSatamon turned away from Stacey and began to head towards them.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon released his blue flamed attack but it merely brushed against the chests of the four ultimate Digimon.

They all looked at each other with comical smirks on their faces. One chuckled. "That tickled."

Stacey watched in horror as the four SkullSatamon grew closer to her father. "Garurumon do something!" she cried out.

Garurumon picked himself up off the ground and began to charge towards them. But he was sent flying back once more due to the strike from the leader's staff. He grunted as he skidded to a halt across the ground.

The head SkullSatamon pointed his staff inches away from Garurumon's face. "I haven't finished with you yet."

Garurumon growled. He slashed his claws at the staff before jumping to his feet. He lunged forward and tackled SkullSatamon. He then jumped off him before firing his attack. "Howling Blaster!"

SkullSatamon reacted quickly by jumping to his feet and swinging his staff through the attack, destroying it instantly before he lunged forward. "Skull Hammer!" he swung his staff around and smashed it against Garurumon's head.

The wolf Digimon howled in pain and was sent flying past Stacey before skidding to a stop across the dusty ground, almost disappearing from sight in the thick fog.

"Garurumon!" Stacey exclaimed in horror. She then turned fully around to see the other SkullSatamon were almost on top of her father and Gabumon.

"S-Stacey..." SnowAgumon staggered towards her. He had a slight limp and was holding his right claw. "We have to help them..."

Stacey nodded a little before she ran towards Matt and Gabumon. She ran in-between two of the SkullSatamon and stood in front of her father, spreading her arms out protectively at either side. "Stop it! Leave my father alone! They have absolutely nothing to do with this! You've been sent to kill me then you're going to have to do that before you get to them!"

Matt's blue eyes widened in horror at his daughter's words. "Stacey! What're you doing? Get out of here!" he begged.

Stacey ignored him and continued to look up at the SkullSatamon with an icy stare. SnowAgumon skidded in front of them, standing protectively in front of her.

"I must admit, we admire your determination." One of the SkullSatamon spoke up.

"But unfortunately you won't live to tell the tale." Another added.

The leader of the SkullSatamon looked over to his army. "What is taking so long? Enough of this nonsense! Stop messing around and destroy these pests!"

Stacey remained stood still, with no intention of backing down. Her D-Power and crest were starting to glow ever so slightly.... "As long as I'm still standing, there's no way you're going to hurt my friends or family."

Her digivice and crest grew brighter, causing the SkullSatamon to step back shielding their eyes. Her silver D-Power gave two beeps and vibrated as two small rings were released before they both connected together like a chain. One ring slotted into Stacey's crest before the other spun 180 degrees to slot itself into the crest and the two rings merged as one. The Crest of Friendship in the middle began to glow brightly......

Garurumon rose to his feet, a sudden burst of power surging through his body as he and SnowAgumon began to glow a bright golden colour.......

"_GARURUMON... SNOWAGUMON... DNA WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ICELEOMON!"_

The light faded from in front of Stacey and she lowered her arm a little, which she had shielded her eyes with. Her mouth gaped open a little as she looked up at the new Digimon that towered over her...

He looked exactly like Leomon, except his entire body was white like snow. He wore a pair of black baggy pants and a small sword was strapped to the back of his black belt.

The leader of the SkullSatamon growled under his breath, tightening his grip on his staff. "This is exactly what I wanted to avoid."

Stacey was still in awe. "Wait.... b-but how...?" she managed to stutter out.

"Unbelievable." Matt whispered.

"They digivolved together..." Gabumon gasped.

IceLeomon brought his arm back and grasped the handle of his sword. He slowly pulled the sword out. The metal of the blade could be heard as it slid out of the steel casing. He gently lowered his arm a little, holding the sword up right.

"Don't be intimidated!" The leader of the army hollered. "There are five of us and only one of him!"

IceLeomon smiled to himself. He stood up straight and calmly placed his sword back into the steel casing. "So..." he began his voice a mixture of Garurumon and SnowAgumon's. "Who wants to go first?"

The leader of the SkullSatamon growled and thrust his staff in the ultimate's direction. "Finish him!" he demanded.

All four SkullSatamon charged forward, their staffs held high. Matt grabbed his daughter and pulled her back. He hugged her protectively against his body. Stacey clung on to her father and watched wide eyed as the four SkullSatamon lunged at her Digimon.

IceLeomon brought his fist back and punched the first SkullSatamon square in the face. He then spun around and karate kicked the second that lunged at him. The third one tried swinging his staff but IceLeomon grabbed hold of it and spun the undead Digimon around. The force caused SkullSatamon to lose his grip on his staff and he was thrown into the air. IceLeomon took hold of the staff and pierced it through the chest of the fourth.

The dark Digi-core inside his ribcage was destroyed and SkullSatamon screeched before he exploded into a dust of data.

Matt, Gabumon and Stacey all gasped in awe. "That's their weak spot..." Gabumon said quietly.

Two of the SkullSatamon began to circle IceLeomon. Once his back was turned, the third undead Digimon that had been thrown into the air picked up his staff that IceLeomon had discarded and charged. He lifted his staff up high ready to strike.....

"IceLeomon look out!" Stacey cried out.

IceLeomon grabbed his sword and pulled it out of its case as he swiftly spun around 180 degrees. As he turned, the undead Digimon was right on top of him and he rammed the sword straight through SkullSatamon's ribcage and penetrated the dark Digi-core.

SkullSatamon dropped his staff before he fell at IceLeomon's feet and he slowly disintegrated into pieces of data.

IceLeomon turned his head a little to look at the leader of the army. "I must say I'm finding this incredibly easy. This five to one ratio doesn't sound at all threatening."

The leader growled. "Do not let him win!" he ordered his last two remaining members of the army. _"Now that he's found the secret on how to destroy them they're dropping like flies...."_

The two remaining SkullSatamon raised their staffs upwards pointing the tips at IceLeomon. They began to glow and two beams of bright red energy shot out from each of them.

Still gripping his small sword, IceLeomon leaped up into the air just before both the attacks blasted a large creator into the ground. With a roar, IceLeomon lunged down and threw his sword like a javelin.

It caught the SkullSatamon on the right off guard as it pierced through his ribcage and he was instantly destroyed, causing the sword to fall to the ground next to the last of the four SkullSatamon.

IceLeomon landed on the ground with a thud. He backed up slightly, pressing his back up against one of the dead trees behind him.

The last SkullSatamon chuckled, knowing IceLeomon had no weapon to fight with now. "I've got you now." he chuckled. "Skull Hammer!" He charged forward, his staff raised over his head. He swung it down aiming for IceLeomon's chest. But the animal Digimon jumped up, dodging the attack with seconds to spare. The staff slammed into the dead tree and was caught in the rotting wood. SkullSatamon grunted and heaved as he tried to free his weapon. But it was stuck tight.

IceLeomon landed on the ground behind the undead Digimon. He scooped up his sword and with one fast and strong throw, he threw it straight at SkullSatamon.

SkullSatamon's expression suddenly changed as he felt the sharp pain in his back. Gasping loudly, he lost his grip on his staff and glanced down to see the tip of IceLeomon's sword sticking out of his ribcage. "Nooooo......" his final word echoed as his body vanished within a split second into a shower of data.

IceLeomon casually picked up his sword and turned around. "Well, it looks like it's one on one now." he chuckled as he began to walk towards the leader, and the final standing SkullSatamon.

SkullSatamon slammed his staff into the ground. "You may have destroyed the other four with ease, but I am the strongest of them all." He declared before he charged forward.

IceLeomon held his sword up in front of his face, blocking SkullSatamon's attack with his staff. A dual broke out between them, with each Digimon blocking the on-coming attack with their weapon.

IceLeomon blocked SkullSatamon's staff with his sword before doing a spinning kick across the ground, tripping up the undead Digimon. SkullSatamon fell onto the ground on his back and IceLeomon held his sword up with two hands ready to sink it down into the final Dark Digi-core.

But SkullSatamon read his move and quickly scooped up his staff before swinging it around and hitting the sword out of IceLeomon's hands. The sword flew high into the air and disappeared into the thickness of the fog.

SkullSatamon chuckled smugly as he slowly rose to his feet, using his staff as support. "What do you plan on doing now, IceLeomon?"

IceLeomon began to back up as SkullSatamon moved forward. He looked around to see if anything would give him ideas. He needed something strong enough to break through the ribcage and destroy the Dark Digi-core. The only thing that could was SkullSatamon's own staff, but it would be almost impossible to win that off him. This SkullSatamon was a lot stronger and smarter than the previous four he had just destroyed.

SkullSatamon smirked. "Looks like you're out of ideas." He pointed his staff straight at IceLeomon's face, preparing to blast him.

"Not quite." IceLeomon growled. He grabbed the staff with both hands before turning it around, causing SkullSatamon's hands to twist the wrong way and he lost his grip.

IceLeomon quickly karate kicked SkullSatamon in the stomach, sending him flying. IceLeomon spun the staff around so he had a strong grip before charging forward. He leaped into the air and dived down ramming the staff straight through SkullSatamon's ribcage.

SkullSatamon gawped in shock and pain as his whole body stiffed up. "W-wait, that wasn't fair!" he exclaimed.

"Oh save your whining for the Digimon underworld."

"The Undead King will have you for this.... argghhhhh!" SkullSatamon's cry echoed across the land as his body exploded into fragments of data. His staff fell to the ground and rested there for a few seconds before it too burst into a data.....

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The Undead King was in his basement laboratory. On the wooden tables there were rows and rows of small test tubes filled with the black liquid that was the X antibody virus and he was making even more.

The door to his basement slowly creaked open, allowing a little bit of light in. A Gazimon X slipped inside closing the door behind him. "You called master?" he spoke up.

"Take these." The Undead King simply said handing the small Digimon a large cardboard box, filled with syringes that stored the X Antibody. "Go deliver these to the army of Waspmon. They have already been briefed on their mission. All they need is these."

Gazimon X took the box and nodded. "Yes sir." He then scurried out of the room.

The Undead King turned back to the batch of test tubes that were currently being filled with the X Antibody. He chuckled to himself. _"I'll infect as many Digimon as I can and have the biggest army this Digital World has ever seen. Then we'll see how easy those DigiDestined find it to destroy me."_

* * *

_**.:Misty Trees, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Stacey looked up in awe as IceLeomon walked over and stood before her. "That......That was amazing..." she gasped out. "How did you do that?"

IceLeomon began to glow a golden colour before he shrank in size and split back into Gabumon and SnowAgumon.

Matt and Gabumon walked up behind her. "You must have formed such a strong friendship with SnowAgumon he was able to digivolve with Garurumon." The rookie explained.

SnowAgumon was looking at his claws, which still felt a little tingly from his first digivolution. "I..... I didn't even know I could do that...."

Gabumon smiled next to him. "That's the power you get from the friendship of a human partner."

SnowAgumon looked at him. "H-human partner...? Does that mean?" he turned his attention to Stacey who was looking at her D-Power.

"I have two Digimon partners now?" she murmured. _"How is that possible? After all I've done I don't even deserve one partner...."_

"You helped Stacey a lot when I was Garurumon X. You acted like her Digimon partner when I couldn't. You fully deserve to be her partner too." Gabumon said warmly.

Matt walked up and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Are you ready to come home now Stacey?" he asked softly.

Stacey clutched her digivice close to her chest, lowering her head. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment before replying; "Yes.... yes, I am."

* * *

_**.:File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

It was early evening and the sun was setting in the horizon. It shone onto the buildings giving off an orange tint on the glass. The city was at one of its busiest times. Digimon crowded the pavements and Trailmon ran up and down the roads transporting its passengers to their destinations.

During the commotion, no one heard the faint buzzing sound that was gradually growing louder. In the distance the swarm of Waspmon began to descend in the air. They swooped down and flew down the main street of the city.

By this time, Digimon had noticed their arrival. They stopped what they were doing and looked up. "What's going on?" a Kiwimon asked.

One Waspmon stopped in mid-air. It straightened its body and pointed its large stinger forward before firing a small syringe from it. The syringe struck one of the Trailmon in between the eyes.

He cringed and electrical sparks ignited all over his body. The Digimon inside his carriages screamed and fled through the open doors. Trailmon grunted as his appearance began to change. His brown exterior transformed into a black metal, his eyes turned red and his teeth became razor sharp. He roared as the Undead King's power began to take over his mind. "All Aboard! All Aboard for the Undead King's base!" he bellowed.

Digimon around him screamed and began to run away. The swarm of Waspmon hovered in the air and lined up before they pointed their stingers down towards the fleeing Digimon and fired.

A small group of Betamon turned and tried to scurry to safety down one of the back alleys. But two Waspmon spotted them and fired the X Antibody. The rookie Digimon cried out as the syringe struck them and the X Antibody began to infect their data. They collapsed to the ground before their appearance began to slowly change. Once the transformation was complete, the Betamon rose to their feet growling, their eyes a dark red colour. They turned and began to head towards the infected Trailmon.

The Waspmon fired a round of syringes before moving on down the street and stopping before firing another round. Most Digimon managed to escape but some weren't so lucky.

A Rhinomon stampeded across the road but caught his hoof in the Trailmon tracks and fell to the ground, allowing a syringe to strike his back. His transformation only took a few seconds before he got to his feet and began to make his way towards Trailmon X.

"Bear Buster!" One Waspmon charged up his energy before firing a single blow from his stinger. The blast struck a nearby building causing the building and the ground to shake as well as debris crashing down onto Digimon below.

The crowds of Digimon grew bigger as more and more got infected and piled onto Trailmon X. One Waspmon shot another Trailmon with the X Antibody and the Digimon immediately began to board him.

"All Aboard! A one way ticket to the master of this world, the Undead King!" the two Trailmon X hollered....

* * *

_**.:FCH, File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"You know, penguins were never meant to fly." Joe joked lightly as he treated a Penguinmon with an injured wing. He walked over to the supply drawer and opened it, getting a roll of bandages out. "Next time, think twice when a group of Goblimon dare you to fly off the top of a building." He added as he walked back over and sat down on the small stool in front of the bed. "You're lucky your wing is just sprained. You could have been hurt a lot worse."

Penguinmon lowered his head. "Sorry." He pouted.

"You should have known better than to listen to Goblimon. That Digimon just loves to do bad things." Gomamon added.

Joe opened up the bandage and began to wrap it around Penguinmon's wing. "Now, this should take a few weeks to heal fully. Don't put any strain on it, alright?"

"Okay, thanks Dr Kido." Penguinmon replied.

Suddenly, there was a faint scream from outside. Gomamon looked up. "Huh? What was that?" he scurried across the room and jumped up onto the chair that was just below the window. He leaned over the windowsill and gazed down outside.

Down below, he could see Digimon running past the hospital in panic. "Huh?" the rookie Digimon kept his attention on a pair of Rabbitmon. Something seemed to fly down and sink into both of their backs. As they collapsed to the ground, a large shadow passed by over them.

"Wha?" Gomamon immediately looked up and caught a glimpse of Waspmon soaring past before he was followed by another two. "Joe! I think we've got trouble."

Joe looked up. "What is it?" he made sure Penguinmon's bandage was tight enough before he stood up and walked over to the window. Gomamon motioned down to the ground. The bearer of Reliability pushed his glasses up a little before looking down to the street below. Outside Digimon were running around in panic, screaming and dashing for cover. "What's going on out there?" Joe wondered.

"I don't know but something just hit those Rabbitmon and-" Gomamon stopped in midsentence. "Hey they've changed!" he gasped. They both watched as the two Rabbitmon X rose to their feet and turned around walking back in the direction they had run from.

A Waspmon flew by and stopped just outside the window. Joe and Gomamon watched as the champion Digimon pointed his stinger downwards to a lone Triceramon.

The dinosaur Digimon spun round and fired energy beams from his three horns. "Tri-Horn Attack!" the attack destroyed the Waspmon instantly but another one appeared behind Triceramon and struck him with the X Antibody. He roared loudly and sunk to the ground as his body began to transform.

Joe gasped and took a step back in shock. "So that's what's going on!" he exclaimed as he watched Triceramon X stomp off. Joe turned and quickly removed his white coat and threw it over the edge of the bed. "Stay here Penguinmon!" he said before leaving the room with Gomamon.

"What're those Waspmon doing Joe?" Gomamon asked as he ran alongside his partner down the corridor.

"I'm not sure about their true intentions, but Izzy told me the Undead King has been creating X Digimon so I have a suspicious feeling this has something to do with him." Joe replied.

Outside, some of the stronger Digimon were beginning to fight back and protect the weaker ones against the swarm of Waspmon.

"Pummel Whack!" Orgemon leaped up in the air and fired a dark energy sphere from his fist destroying the Waspmon in front of him.

A rookie Digimon, Dorumon peaked out from behind a trash can before sprinting across the road whimpering in fear. One of the Waspmons spotted him and prepared to fire the X Antibody....

"Harpoon Torpedo!" a horn shaped rocket shot out from behind a building and soared over the top before breaking apart and revealing a small torpedo inside. The torpedo dipped down and exploded as it made contact with Waspmon, destroying him instantly as Dorumon scurried away down a dark alley.

Ikkakumon came storming around the street corner closely followed by Joe, who was carrying a small very laptop under his arm. "These are only Waspmon. So how come they are attacking the city?" Ikkakumon said, glancing back at his human partner.

"Hmmm.... I'm not sure. Come to think about it, surely they'd be an X Digimon if they were sent by the Undead King...Just wait a second." Joe replied. He got out his D-Phone and pressed number three on speed dial before holding it up to his ear. "Hey Izzy, could you do me a favour? Look up any information you have on Waspmon."

"_Sure Joe. What would you like to know?"_

"Just anything that could possibly link them to the X Antibody."

There was a short pause as Joe heard Izzy typing away on his computer. _"Well, it's a cyborg Digimon, a champion level. It is one of the Digimon that carry of the X Antibody, even though it's not an X Digimon." _

"Okay, thanks Izzy." Joe lowered the phone from his ear and looked over to his Digimon partner. "They're a carrier of the X Antibody Ikkakumon so I'm guessing my theory before is right and they were sent by the Undead King."

"So you want me to destroy them all?" Ikkakumon asked gruffly.

Joe nodded. "Yeah. We can't let them turn anymore Digimon into X Digimon. I know it's going to be hard finding them all over the city but I think I can track down their signals." He said as he opened up his small laptop and began typing. A map of the city appeared on the screen. Various blue dots were scattered over the map, indicating where a Waspmon was."Okay get ready Ikkakumon, there should be three Waspmon coming round this corner right about now..."

A small group of Dogmon howled in fear as they ran out from around the corner closely followed by the three Waspmon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The three Waspmon had stopped and pointed their stingers down but before they could fire the X Antibody, Ikkakumon's three rocket missiles destroyed them all at once in a split second.

But despite the fight back from Ikkakumon and some other Digimon, the Waspmon continued to cause damage to the city buildings as they carried out their mission in collecting as much X Digimon as possible.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The Undead King was stood in the computer room just behind the two Hagurumon X that were monitoring the four large plasma screens. The first screen played an image of a family of Tokomon fleeing into a nearby building, the second screen showed two Waspmon firing their attacks, the third was of a Dobermon transforming into Dobermon X and the fourth screen showed Joe and Ikkakumon.

"Master, we have reports that the DigiDestined and even some of the city Digimon are fighting back against the attack." The Hagurumon X on the left commented.

The Undead King chuckled under his breath. "Let them have their fun."

"But sir, half of the Waspmon army has been destroyed."

"No worries." The Undead King replied calmly as he stepped in between the two X Digimon. He pressed a button on the keyboard and a picture of the Digimon boarding the two Trailmon X spanned over the four screens. "Just as long as I have enough X Digimon.... I could always launch another attack if needs be." He smiled as he continued to watch Digimon of all levels entering the carriages. "But, by the looks of things I don't say that's an issue. Waspmon have done me proud."

* * *

_**.:File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"Harpoon Torpedo!" There was a bright explosion in the sky as the final Waspmon was defeated. It's data burst apart like a firework before floating down to the ground below.

"Good job Ikkakumon. I think that's the last one." Joe said with a smile before he shut the lid on his laptop down and held it under his arm.

Ikkakumon turned around to face his human partner. "Where did all the Digimon that got infected with the X Antibody?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure." Joe looked around and wandered up the street a little. He stepped off the pavement and stood in the middle of the crossroads. He turned to his right and caught a glimpse of an Allomon X turning a corner. "This way!"

The bearer of Reliability ran down the street with Ikkakumon not far behind. Just before he turned the same corner as Allomon X did, he heard the faint sound of a train whistle. As Joe turned onto the next street, he saw the dinosaur Digimon board one of the Trailmon X.A few other small X Digimon also followed him into the carriages.

The two Trailmon X blew their whistles before their carriage doors closed as they prepared to leave. Joe ran up to one of the carriages and peered through the window. He gasped as he saw the carriage crammed full of X Digimon. The train Digimon then slowly began to pull away. Joe walked along with the carriage for a few moments still staring at the Digimon before he stopped and watched the two Trainmon X disappear down the road and into the distance.

Ikkakumon walked up behind his human partner before he de-digivolved back to Gomamon. "Where are they going?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Joe sighed and lowered his head. "Huh? What's this?" he bent down and picked up a syringe that was on the ground by his feet. He pushed his glasses up and examined it. There were a few droplets of the black liquid still at the bottom. _"Is this what the Waspmon were firing?"_

"Hey Joe! Over here!"

Joe spun round at the sound of his Digimon partner's voice. Gomamon was struggling to lift some debris off of an unconscious Crabmon. He rushed over and knelt down before pushing the bricks off the rookie. Crabmon was covered in deep cuts and dust. "We have to get him back to the hospital."

Gomamon glanced across the street to see a Kamemon and two Mikemon limping and holding injured limbs. "I've gotta feeling we're gonna be working over tonight."

Joe picked up Crabmon in his arms. He glanced around the area to see Digimon were starting to emerge from their hiding places, some more hurt than others. He sighed. "It's gonna be a long night..."

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The sun had now completely set and darkness covered the whole of File Island. Darkness surrounded the entire area around Thunder Mountain until a small set of headlights appeared as a spec in the distance. The faint sound of a train whistle could be heard as the two Trailmon X gradually emerged from the dark. As they grew closer, the two Orgemon X pushed the large metal gates open before stepping aside and allowing the train Digimon to enter the Undead King's base.

The track carried the train and carriages around the side of the stone building before coming to a halt at the back entrance where the Undead King was waiting. He was stood in front of a large doorway that led down to the basement of his base, where he kept all of his captive Digimon.

The doors on the carriages all opened and the X Digimon began to pile out one by one. The Undead King smiled as he watched each Digimon pass him before they disappeared through the doorway and down into the basement.

Gazimon X was stood beside his master. He too watched each Digimon that passed by them. He watched as the group of Betamon emerged from the train. "Sir, surely rookie Digimon are not strong enough to be a part of your army?" he asked looking up as the Betamon walked past.

The Undead King chuckled quietly under his breath. "I've already thought of that Gazimon X. My army will consist of only Ultimate and Mega level Digimon. So, any that fall short of that mark will have a special upgrade waiting for them." He grinned devilishly. "While Waspmon were out collecting my army, I devised an upgrade using data from the X Antibody and data from certain Ultimate and Mega Digimon. This will allow any champion or rookie to digivolve to the higher level. My army will only consist of the best."

"Well, it looks like you've thought of everything sir."

The Undead King's smile grew bigger. "Indeed I have."

_**To be continued...**_


	23. Ep23: A Fight to Forget

_**Hey. Again it's been too long during updates with this XD Sorry to everyone who's been waiting patiently. Hope this was worth the wait. I'm off to bed now as it's getting late and I've spent ages trying to get this text looking right on the document upload thing here. It's starting to annoy me XD**_

_**Aldamonburst: **__Yeah, Willis has kids. They'll be appearing later on in the story.  
__**LoneWolfVampire13: **__Thanks :)  
__**Flurry of Freezing Flames: **__Thanks. I wasn't sure with the DNA digivolving thing at first but it looks like it worked out right  
__**Sync The Dragon Tempest: **__Thank you :) Oh yeah he's planning something quite bad XD  
__**Keyblade King 12: **__Sure I'll check out your story. And you got it right about Dawn and Stacey hehe. I haven't decided if Garurumon will have his own ultimate form yet but he'll definitely have his own mega form.  
__**TKariinlove: **__Thank you!  
__**Angeloflight04: **__Thanks :) yeah I thought it was time she went home.  
__**GatomonRules: **__Yeah! XD  
__**Lachelle92: **__hehe I think you're the only one who noticed that. I realised after I wrote it that it was off Mulan  
__**Shadoweeveelutions: **__sorry I didn't include KendoGarurumon. I'll try and see if I can add him in the future.  
__**Dragongirl19510: **__Thank you :)  
__**Saskia Wolf: **__Thanks, glad you enjoyed it ^^  
__**Daikari Princess: **__Don't worry Tricia will be making an appearance in this chapter  
__**Fruitloop Trooper: **__Thanks :)  
__**Kristina M Dixon: **__Thank you!  
__**LilGreenFairy: **__Thanks. Sorry this has been a long time waiting for this chapter.  
__**L-ily-13-06: **__Thanks. Yeah they will. MJ and Margaret were already best friends/like sisters before TK and Kari got together so they're happy their parents are together.__  
__**FFnetfanHANNAH: **__Thank you ^^_

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Adventure 03"**

**Episode 23: "A Fight to Forget"**

_**.:Kido Residence, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Mimi sighed as she continued to wash the dishes with a cloth whilst balancing the cordless phone between her ear and shoulder. "Joe, you've been working non-stop since yesterday morning. Come home and take a rest. You sound exhausted."

Tricia looked up from the morning programme she was watching in the living room and glanced over to her mother in the kitchen, who had her back to her stood by the sink.

"_I can't come home just yet. Many Digimon were injured from the Waspmon attack yesterday evening. We're still getting patients in now. Some have very serious injuries."_

Mimi sighed once more. She put a small dish down and took the phone in her hand. "And you're not the only one working there either. I'm sure the others can take care of things for a few hours while you get some rest."

"Is that Daddy on the phone?" Tricia spoke up standing behind her mother, startling her a little. "When's he coming home?"

Mimi brought the phone down from her ear for a second. "I'm not sure sweetie. He's very busy at work right now."

Tricia's face lit up a little. "Can I go help him?" she asked, excitedly.

Mimi glanced at her nine year old daughter, unsure of what to say. "Well... I... Uhh..."

"I wanna be a doctor just like Daddy! I promise I won't get in the way." the young girl begged.

Mimi blinked a little surprisingly at her only child before bringing the phone back up to her ear. "Uhhh honey, you might have an extra helper on the way..."

* * *

_**.:Rainbow Bridge, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Fernanda was stood at the edge of the pier staring out at the waters of the bay in front of her. She looked out as far as the horizon, blocking out all sounds of the traffic that was moving steadily across Rainbow Bridge. A few Digital Splits blew over the pier just behind her, but she didn't notice.

She had forgotten how long she had been stood there. It would have been a while and her parents were probably wondering where she was. She had left to go get some groceries from the store, but on the way she had taken a detour towards Rainbow Bridge.

Armadillomon was stood behind her, watching her the whole time. He was wearing a dark blue overcoat to disguise himself, and people assumed he was a dog or something. "C'mon Fernanda, let's head back. We've been stood here for about an hour now."

"Huh? Is that how long it's been?" his human partner replied.

Armadillomon walked up and stood right beside her, looking up. "Don't feel bad about this. Seadramon X was tough and ran away like a coward."

Fernanda continued to look out across the bay. "But he's out there somewhere Armadillomon. Who knows where he could be at this very moment. He could be miles away in the middle of the ocean by now or still lurking at the bottom of the bay just waiting to attack again."

"And when he does we'll be ready and take him down for sure next time."

She sighed and lowered her head. "But then my father will know I lied. He thinks we destroyed him. He's been so proud but when he finds out I lied to him he's gonna be so disappointed in me."

Armadillomon paused for a second before replying. "Well... we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out when that time comes."

"He's going to find out Armadillomon. Every Digimon attack that has happened has been broadcasted all over the TV and the papers. And it's not like we can predict when Seadramon X will attack again and make it there before anyone else spots him. It's impossible to keep it a secret."

"We could always ask Jonathon to help. I'm sure he'll have some sort of technology that can trace down Seadramon X's signal. If we can find out where he is we can lure him to a place where no one will be around to witness the fight."

Fernanda bit her lip a little nervously. "I don't know Armadillomon..."

Armadillomon shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's either that or you'll have to tell your father the truth. Telling him will probably be a little better than him finding out by the news report that you lied."

Fernanda sighed and lifted her head up looking out at the bay once more. _"Why did I have to lie to him? Why didn't I just tell him the truth when it happened?"_

* * *

_**.:File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

A huge shadow loomed over the buildings as Blimpmon made his way towards the File City airfield. The city was still fairly quiet from yesterday's attack but there were a few Digimon around that looked up in amazement at the huge Digimon.

Dan grinned as pressed his face against the window and peered down at the city. "Alright! We're finally here!" he grinned.

Everyone else was sat at the large dining table enjoying a breakfast that had been provided by Burgermon. The table was full of fried eggs, miso soup, boiled rice and other side dishes.

Jonathon looked up from his food and glanced out of the window as one of the buildings passed by. "I can't believe how far we ended up away from our original destination. I still don't understand what happened and why we were transported to the Folder Continent instead of here."

"Yeah, well it's just a good job I was here to come and rescue you." Dawn half smirked before she stuffed some fried eggs in her mouth.

Jonathon gave her a disapproving look before he turned his attention to his laptop and began typing.

"Can you not go anywhere without that thing?" Dan asked as he walked back over to the table and sat down in-between Dawn and Veemon.

Jonathon didn't take his eyes off the screen as he replied; "I'm emailing my father to let him know we've arrived in File City safely and should be home soon."

Blimpmon slowly began to make his descend down towards the city airfield...

Burgermon stood up from the table and began to clear away some of the empty dishes. "I want to thank you children letting me travel back with you. With my portal destroyed I would have been stuck in Star City."

"Don't mention it. You helped us rescue our friends." Agumon replied.

"Where are you going to work now?" MJ asked, looking up at the champion Digimon.

Burgermon sighed. "I'm not sure. I'll have to start looking around."

Dawn, who had wandered over to the sofa, suddenly jumped up. "Hey I know!" she exclaimed. "You can go work at the hospital." She walked back over to the table. "It'll be perfect for you, and for the sick Digimon. If they eat your special burgers they'll be healed in no time."

Margaret smiled, nodding. "Yeah, Dawn's right. And we know the doctor who runs the hospital. We can put in a good word for you."

Burgermon smiled. "Thank you."

Blimpmon quietly touched down on the runway. For a big city, it was a small airfield. Mainly due to that Digimon usually travelled by train and not by air. A large metal wire fence surrounded the airspace, and in the corner by the main gates was a small terminal building and control tower. Once Blimpmon came to a complete stop, he opened up his doors and the DigiDestined and Digimon jumped down onto the tarmac of the runway.

MJ stretched her arms. "That was the longest air ride I have ever taken. I never thought we'd get here."

Patamon jumped up onto the top of MJ's hat. "How long have we been away for?"

"I'd say almost a week." Jonathon replied as he cradled his laptop under his arm.

"Alright! We missed a full week of school!" Dawn grinned, pumping her fist up in the air as the group began to make their way out of the airfield.

Margaret glanced at her younger cousin. "I wonder how our parents have explained to the teachers how all of us have been absent at the same time."

"I'm sure my father has thought of something." Jonathon responded. "After all it is part of his job to keep Digimon activity a secret."

The kids and Digimon walked through the main gates of the airfield and onto the streets of File City, where they all suddenly came to a halt and gasped. In front of them was a trail of destruction. Windows were smashed, roads had been damaged and buildings blasted.

"What happened here...?" Salomon trailed off as she looked around.

"This can't be the damage left by SkullMammothmon X could it, Agumon?" Dawn asked, glancing at the rookie beside her.

Agumon shook his head. "I don't think so. SkullMammothmon X attacked downtown where the hospital is. Unless the battle moved down here after we left the city."

Dan glanced at his best friend. "SkullMammothmon X?"

"It was a Digimon that attacked the city before I came to rescue you guys. It was just after we defeated Datamon. We were staying at the hospital when he attacked. I had to leave with my Mom but Dad and Mr Kido stayed and took him on. I'm guessing they destroyed him because soon after Dad and Agumon showed up just as I was fighting the Undead King for the first time." The Kamiya girl explained.

"The Undead King sure likes his X Digimon." Veemon spoke up.

"Yeah. It seems to be his favoured plan of attack. There's been Garurumon X, the X army, Rosemon X and SkullMammothmon X. And those are the only ones we know about." Jonathon explained.

"Well, whatever he throws at us we can handle it." Dawn boasted. "Huh?" she turned around as she heard something behind her. There was a pile of rubble in the middle of the pavement that had fallen down from one of the damaged buildings.

The rubble began to move a little before a Calumon emerged from underneath, whimpering and limping a little.

Margaret walked over and knelt down in front of him. "Oh, you poor little thing." she said softly as she gently scooped up the small in-training Digimon in her arms.

"We better get him to the hospital. He looks hurt." Salamon commented.

Veemon pointed up to a road sign that was at the end of the corner. "According to this sign the hospital is two miles down this road."

* * *

Near the hospital, Tricia and Palmon were walking the streets, searching for any sign of Digimon that could be in trouble and in need of medical attention. They were out with a team of Mushroomon who were aiding the search. Hardly any other Digimon apart from them were out on the streets.

"This is awful Palmon. Who would do such a thing?" Tricia asked as she looked around at the destruction. The syringes from the Waspmon attack were still littered across the roads and pavements.

Palmon looked up and down. "Everywhere is so quiet. Usually at this time File City is a lot busier than this." She said as she watched a lone Apemon wander down the empty street.

"Well it looks like there is no injured Digimon on this street. Let's move onto the next one." Tricia said before they headed to the end and turned the corner.

* * *

Down the other end on the exact same street were the others. Dawn was leading the group with Agumon and Margaret stood either side of her.

"This city makes me feel like we're back home... expect for it's a lot busier in Tokyo." MJ said, breaking the silence.

Jonathon observed the buildings as they strolled past. "I bet some of these buildings are similar to the ones in Tokyo. My father once told me that the Digital World feeds off the earth and produces objects, plants, trees and buildings almost exactly the same to the ones we have."

"The Digital World is made up of the earth's computer data." Tentomon added as he flew beside his human partner. "So any changes made to that data would have an immediate effect here."

"My Dad told me this story about a group of government scientists who hacked into the Digital World's data trying to research more about it but they ended up messing the files and data up. That's how Datamon was able to come back." Dawn explained from the front of the group.

"My father told me the same story too. They died in suspicious circumstances before they were able to complete their research. But they left a huge amount of damage behind them. It took my father months to set it all right again." Jonathon added.

MJ glanced at the black haired boy. "Do you think that's what Starmon was meaning when he said humans destroyed half of his city eleven years ago? Was it those scientists who broke the data codes that were part of Star City which destroyed the buildings?"

"It's all starting to make sense now." Patamon said.

"And they didn't die mysteriously. It was Datamon who killed them." Dawn stated.

"Hey look it's Tricia and Palmon." Margaret suddenly chirped up pointing ahead. "Hey Tricia!" she called loudly as she waved and ran over to where they were stood at the edge of the street corner.

Tricia glanced over her shoulder. "Oh hi Margaret." She smiled. "I didn't know you were back from Star City."

"We just arrived back now." MJ replied as the others walked over.

"And what're you doing here?" Dawn asked with her arms crossed. "I thought you didn't like coming to the Digital World."

Tricia shot a look over at the Kamiya girl. "I never said that." She stated. "I said I didn't like fighting. I'm here because I'm helping my Daddy at the hospital. There was an attack here yesterday and lots of Digimon got hurt. Daddy worked through the night helping them."

"That would explain the damage throughout the city." Jonathon commented.

"Do you know what happened?" Tentomon asked.

Both Tricia and Palmon shook their heads before the Kido girl replied; "No. All we know so far is that there was an attack and the city got damaged pretty badly. Daddy wouldn't tell me anymore."

"Well we need to get to the hospital." Salamon spoke motioning to Calumon in Margaret's arms. "We found Calumon by the airfield. He was trapped under some debris."

"Oh well follow us! We were just about to head back to the hospital ourselves." Palmon replied. Tricia and Palmon lead the group down the street to where the hospital was situated at the end.

"If you're helping your Dad, then why are you out here and not at the hospital all ready?" Dawn asked, walking right beside the younger girl.

"I'm out here searching for injured Digimon that could be trapped or unable to get to the hospital themselves. Daddy won't let me do any of the medical stuff yet. Although he said he'd teach me how to put on a bandage." Tricia then noticed the bandage around Dawn's left wrist, and the deep cut above her right eye. "What happened to you?"

"Huh? Oh... it's a long story."

The kids and Digimon reached the hospital. Burgemon paused and glanced down the street. He turned back to the children. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you now. I need to make sure my family is alright."

"Sure no problem." Dawn replied. "Thanks for all your help."

As Burgemon departed down the street, the children crossed the road towards the hospital's entrance and saw how busy it was. Digimon were being rushed in on stretchers whilst others hobbled in. They walked through the main entrance, trying to dodge the Digimon that flew past them. Tricia and Palmon led the small group towards the elevators. Once they were all in Tricia pressed the button for the top floor.

Upstairs, the doors to the elevator opened and the children and Digimon stepped out into the corridor. It was a little less busy than downstairs. But there were a few nurse Digimon running in and out of the rooms carrying medicines and equipment.

Tricia spotted her father exiting a room hanging his stethoscope around his neck. "Daddy!" she called running up to him.

Joe looked up. "Oh hi kids." he said half paying attention as he was given a clipboard before he quickly read it and signed his signature at the bottom before handing it back to the nurse Digimon. He turned to the children. "Is everything ok?"

Margaret walked up to him and held out the injured Calumon. "We found this Digimon hurt on the other side of the city."

"What happened here Mr Kido?" MJ asked.

Joe took Calumon from Margaret, holding him gently in his arms. "There was an attack on the city yesterday evening."

"Yeah, we gathered that." Dawn said. "What exactly happened? Who attacked?"

Joe ignored the girl's slightly rude comment before continuing. "There was a swarm of Waspmon that attacked from the sky." He pulled out the syringe from his white coat pocket. "They were firing these at all the Digimon." The bearer of Reliability then handed the syringe to Jonathon. "I've emailed your father and told him to take a look at that. There's still some of the stuff inside of there, so if you could get that to your father that would be great."

Veemon watched as Jonathon took the syringe from the doctor. "What is it?" he asked, looking up.

"From what me and Gomamon gathered it is something that transforms Digimon into X Digimon."

"W-what?" the kids all gasped.

Joe nodded. "The Waspmon managed to transform hundreds of Digimon so quickly. They all piled onto two Trailmons and left the city. I don't know where they were heading."

"Wait a minute... on the way over here the streets were littered with those syringes." Salamon spoke up.

Dawn glanced at her Digimon partner. "I'm guessing it was the Undead King who's planned this attack. He's the one who's been using X Digimon."

Agumon nodded. "Yeah. He must have a base or something somewhere so I bet that's where the Trailmon were taking those Digimon."

"Well we have no idea where that base is right now." Joe spoke, pushing his glasses up.

"Well we'll just have to find it, and then destroy it." Dawn said confidently.

Margaret glanced at her cousin. "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Yeah, most of our Digimon aren't even at the ultimate level yet." MJ added. "It's gonna take a lot more than what we have now to bring down that base."

"But if we don't find his base soon he's just going to continue to capture Digimon and turn them into X antibodies. And of course it's going to be dangerous, but if we don't fight the Undead King he's gonna end up winning." The Kamiya girl exclaimed.

"Why are you so obsessed with fighting?" Tricia asked.

Dawn turned around to face the younger girl. "What?"

"That's all you ever talk about. Fighting. To win something you need to plan a strategy. It's not all about attacking the opposition. Surely being the top soccer player you are, you'd understand that." Tricia said, with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

Dawn clenched her fists. "What do you expect? We have to fight to defeat the Undead King. You can't expect to win by just batting your eyelashes at him and hope he'll surrender through pity. That's why "Princess's" never fight battles. If you're not gonna fight then Palmon will never digivolve and you'll just be a useless part."

Tricia huffed and stomped her foot. She spun round on her heal and storming off towards the elevator with Palmon in toe.

Joe sighed, his glasses slipping a little down his nose. "Dawn, that was uncalled for." He said. "Now I haven't got time for any petty arguments right now so go and apologise." He added before walking off to tend to the injured Calumon.

Dawn just huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly. She glanced to her left to see everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Dr Kido is right Dawn. You need to apologise." Her cousin spoke.

"What?" the younger girl exclaimed.

"What you said was pretty harsh." Jonathon added. "Just because Tricia doesn't like fighting, doesn't mean you have to make her feel unwanted. So go and apologise."

"Hey you can't tell me what to do nerd boy!" Dawn snapped back. "I don't even know where she went."

"Then go and look for her. You'll be able to track her signal down through your digivice." Tentomon added, hovering beside his human partner.

Dawn growled a little in frustration as she noticed everyone was looking at her. Realising she wasn't going to be let off this one she huffed and spun around muttering; "C'mon Agumon."

* * *

_**.:Fileville, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"Tricia, where are we going? Please stop."

Tricia continued on, ignoring her Digimon behind her. She had not stopped walking since leaving the hospital. Walking out of the entrance she had just chose a direction and headed down the street, which happened to be the one that lead into Fileville.

"We can't wander too far away from the hospital. Your father's going to wonder where you are."

Tricia finally stopped. She had her head down, staring at the ground. "What's it like to digivolve Palmon?" she finally spoke.

Palmon glanced up at her human partner. "I don't know. I'll never know what it feels like until I digivolve myself."

Tricia continued to stare down at the concrete before taking her green digivice off her belt and looking at it. "Maybe that's what we need to do."

"Huh?"

"We need to make you digivolve." The nine year old girl replied, glancing at her Digimon. "If you reach the champion level then maybe Dawn will finally see we're not just a spare part and start taking us seriously."

"But Tricia, to make me digivolve you know what that means-"

"I know Palmon." Tricia interrupted. "I know I said I didn't want to fight but I guess this is the only way to prove to Dawn that I can be a DigiDestined just like her." She glanced to her right and pointed to the brush of the outskirts of the Native Forest. "We'll go in there and look for a Digimon to fight."

Palmon tilted her head and looked up at her human partner, a little unsure. "Tricia... that's going to be dangerous."

The nine year old girl began to walk towards the wooden fencing that blocked off the forest from Fileville. "I know. But it'll prove to Dawn I'm not just a scared little "Princess" she makes me out to be." She paused as she reached the fencing. "Uhhhhh... how do we get past this?"

Palmon sweat dropped with a sigh. "I think you climb over it."

Tricia stepped up to the fence and studied it. She grasped it before trying to hoist herself up over it. She hadn't climbed a lot of trees and fences in her lifetime and it clearly showed. Palmon gave her a helping hand by pushing her up and over. Tricia squealed as she fell head over heels and landed on a heap on the ground.

Palmon pulled herself up and peered over the fence. "Uhhh sorry." She said meekly before jumping over and landing next to her human partner.

Tricia huffed and got to her feet, brushing the dirt off her jeans. "Don't do that again Palmon." She said before walking off into the forest.

Palmon quickly followed. She watched as Tricia pushed away low hanging vines and branches with the tips of her fingers with minimum touch. The little green rookie sighed as they both disappeared into the thickness of the forest.

* * *

_**.:Fileville, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The steady beeping of Dawn's D-Power gradually got quicker as they walked down the main street of Fileville. "Well we're getting closer Agumon." The Kamiya girl spoke keeping her eyes on the small green dot that represented Tricia.

"Who knew she could walk this fast. Where is she going?" Agumon wondered.

"How should I know? She's probably got lost somewhere and we'll end up bailing her out of trouble." Dawn commented.

"Hello, back so soon?" a gentle voice chuckled.

Dawn and Agumon turned around to see Burgermon with his wife and children stood at the edge of their garden behind the white fencing. "Hey!" Dawn ran over to greet them.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you'd be heading home back to earth." Burgermon said.

"We were but we're looking for our friend. We think she came down this way." Agumon responded.

"She's got light brown hair and always wears a pink cowboy hat around her neck." Dawn added.

"Oh the little girl that walked past her not too long ago." Burgermon's wife spoke up. "She had a Palmon with her."

"Yeah, that's her."

One of the little Burgermon jumped up onto the fence. "She was walking very fast and looked upset. She went down that way."

Another small Burgermon also climbed up next to his brother. "They stopped in the middle of the road but when we turned away for a second and looked back they was gone."

"She disappeared?" Agumon gasped.

"We're not sure; no one else was around so it's impossible she just vanished. She could have gone into the Native Forest. But I don't think she carried on down the street." Burgemon explained.

Dawn sighed before looking back at her digivice. "We better get moving before we lose her signal." She said to Agumon before looking up at the Burgermon family. "Thanks for your help, see ya around!"

The Burgermon family waved goodbye as Dawn and Agumon carried on down the street. A few Digimon were out in their gardens. They passed two Lunamon who were playing in a small paddling pool in their garden, and a Falcomon who was fixing a hole in his roof.

"Hmm." Agumon paused and looked around the area. He glanced to his right and saw something shimmering in the sunlight underneath the fence. "Hey look over here!" he suddenly exclaimed as he ran over to the wooden fence. "This looks like Tricia's bracelet." He said, squeezing his claw through the gap and picking the small silver bracelet up.

Dawn walked over and took the bangle from her Digimon partner. "Huh?" she glanced at the signal on her digivice before she looked up into the Native forest. "Looks like Burgermon was right. What's Tricia doing in the forest?" she asked.

"She could get lost in there. We better find her quick." Agumon said, looking up at her.

Dawn sighed and grabbed the fence before she leaped over it with a quick and almost effortless jump, swiftly followed by Agumon. _"Why am I the one who has to go running after Miss Princess Perfect?" _she thought as she and Agumon ran off into the depths of the forest.

* * *

_**.:Native Forest, Digital World:.**_

Tricia and Palmon had found a small gravel path and were following it deeper and deeper into the forest. It was dark with only small rays of sunlight escaping through the gaps in the trees.

"How hard is it to find a Digimon in this place?"

Palmon looked around. "Maybe we should head back to the hospital Tricia. It looks like there is no one around. They're probably all in hiding after what happened to the city yesterday." She looked up at her partner as they continued to walk. "You shouldn't let Dawn force you into doing something you don't want to just to prove something to her."

Tricia sighed and came to a slow halt. "Maybe you're right. We haven't seen a single Digimon since we entered the forest." She then glanced behind her. "But... but I don't know which way we came. We can't even see the city buildings from here."

As Tricia spoke, a rather large spider began to make its way down from a low branch it had been hanging from. It crawled down its silk thread and perched itself on Tricia's right shoulder.

Palmon glanced up at her and was about to speak when she noticed the spider. Gulping, she spluttered out; "T-T-Tricia... there's a-a-a..." she trailed off pointing up to her shoulder.

Tricia turned slightly to look at Palmon. "Huh?" That's when she noticed the creepy crawly. "Ahhhhhhh! Get it off!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before swiping her hand at the spider and running off ahead.

"Tricia wait!" Palmon shouted chasing after her.

Tricia continued to run and didn't realise she had ran out into a huge clearing where a lake was situated in the middle. She glanced down at her shoulder, not looking where she was running. "Is it off?" she cried out. But then she suddenly collided with something hard.

The nine year old girl was thrown back onto the ground, a little dazed. Holding her head she looked up and gasped at what towered over her.

Palmon came bursting out of the brush of the forest and into the clearing. "Tricia! Are you okay?"

What Tricia had collided with slowly lifted his head and turned around, the ground shaking as his feet stomped on the ground. It was Monochromon X.

Monochromon X's eyes fell upon the Kido girl and her Digimon partner. Water was dripping from his mouth as he had been drinking from the lake. "Well, well what do we have here?" he spoke gruffly, a sly expression on his face.

Tricia gulped and slowly got to her feet. "U-Uhhhh sorry... I didn't see where I was going..."

Monochromon X began to slowly make his way towards them. Tricia and Palmon backed up. "So you DigiDestined managed to escape from High Falls huh?" he grumbled. "You might have gotten rid of me back there but I'll finish you off right here and now."

"W-what's he talking about Palmon?"

"I have no idea..."

Monochromon X roared loudly and lifted his two front legs up before pounding them in to the ground causing it to shake. Tricia and Palmon both lost their balance and tumbled to the ground and the X Digimon began to charge.

"Run!" Palmon cried as her and Tricia scrambled to their feet and began to run towards the gravel path they had walked along moments ago.

"Not so fast. You're not getting away that easily." Monochromon X muttered before he opened his mouth and fired a large fireball. It flew overhead before dipping in the air and blasting a large tree. The thick trunk of the tree was completely blown to bits and the weight from the top half of the tree began to topple over before it crashed to the ground blocking the path out of the clearing.

Tricia and Palmon skidded to a halt. "Oh no!"

There was a faint rumble and the ground shook around Dawn and Agumon before a faint roar could be heard coming from the distance.

"Did you feel that?" Agumon exclaimed looking around.

Some loose branches and leaves fell down and Dawn stepped to the side avoiding them. "Yeah. Was it an earthquake?" she asked. Then, they heard a faint scream. "That sounded like Tricia! Let's go!" the Kamiya girl exclaimed before the two friends took off down the small gravel path as fast as they could.

Tricia screamed as she and Palmon darted behind a large tree. She whimpered quietly as they knelt down on the floor trying not to make a sound.

Monochromon X growled under his breath as he spun around. "Hold still and you won't feel a thing." he spoke but realised they had disappeared. He snarled, growing a little impatient. "These human children are a right handful." He then spotted Palmon's tail sticking out from behind the tree trunk. He chuckled under his breath and snuck up on the unsuspecting friends. "Gotcha!" With one swift move, Monochromon X sliced through the tree trunk with his blade like horn.

Tricia and Palmon both screamed and scrambled to their feet and began to run. But Monochromon X picked up the tree he had sliced and threw it with all his strength. The tree passed over the human and rookie Digimon before crashing to the ground, blocking their path.

The two friends came to a suddenly halt before turning around to face Monochromon X who was making his way towards them. Tricia grabbed hold of her Digimon partner, clinging to her tightly.

"Tricia!"

Tricia and Palmon both turned at the sound of a familiar voice that came from in the thickness of the forest. Dawn and Agumon burst out from the thick brush and into the clearing. But they suddenly came to a skidding halt.

The Kamiya girl gasped. "It's you!"

Monochromon X turned his attention away from Tricia and Palmon. He instantly recognised them. "So you're alive as well. My friends didn't finish you off?" he said, his voice growing louder at the last part of the sentence.

"Haven't you crawled back to the Undead King yet? Dawn snapped clenching her fists.

Monochromon X snarled under his breath. "Well, if my friends haven't completed their duty and destroyed you I'll do it myself."

Dawn quickly unclipped her digivice from her green belt. Glaring at Monochromon X, and giving him an unimpressed look, she held her digivice up. "Just try it... Digital Ring, Release!"

Agumon held his claw up and grabbed hold of the golden ring once it left Dawn's D-Power.

"_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON!"_

Tricia watched on, in slight amazement at Agumon's transformation. This was the first time she had seen a Digimon digivolve.

Monochromon X scoffed a laugh. "Please." He mocked. "If your pet dinosaur didn't beat me the first time, what makes you think you're gonna win now?"

Dawn grinned still holding up her digivice. "We're gonna beat you this time. We've got a new trick up our sleeve." She took out her crest from underneath her t-shirt.

But before Dawn could release the second ring, Monochromon X charged forwards towards her. As quick as a flash he swung his huge knife like horn and smacked the orange D-Power right out of the ten year old girl's hand. The digivice was thrown across the clearing and fell into a small hollow tree trunk.

Dawn gasped clutching her hand. She looked up and quickly threw herself to the ground as Monochromon X took a swipe at her. His horn barely missed her head before she scrambled to her feet and ran towards the hallow tree trunk as Greymon slammed into the X Digimon.

Dawn skidded and knelt down before sticking her arm through the hole. She stretched her arm as far as it would go but her fingers just lightly brushed her D-Power, unable to get a grip on it.

"Dawn..." Greymon growled. "Hurry up and release the ring... he's too strong." He had both of his claws on Monochromon X's horn and was pressing hard against the fellow dinosaur's strength.

"I...I can't reach it..." Dawn let out a frustrated cry and cringed as she tried to force her arm further but it would not go.

Tricia backed up a little as she watched the two dinosaur Digimon battle it out against each other's strength.

Greymon grunted as his feet began to sink into the soil as he was slowly being pushed backwards. He quickly jumped out of the way, causing Monochromon X to go flying forward crashing to the ground. Greymon quickly spun round and released his attack. "Nova Blast!"

Monochromon X scrambled to his feet and barely dodged the attack. The fire ball broke apart when hitting the ground, singeing the grass. The X Digimon turned so he was facing Greymon and released his attack. "Volcanic Strike!"

He fired three large fire balls from his mouth. One struck Greymon's right shoulder before the other hit his left arm and the final fire ball blasted him in the face. He grunted in pain and slowly fell backwards crashing to the ground.

"Get up Greymon!"

Hearing his partner's plea, Greymon growled and lifted his head up. "Nova Blast!" he fired another attack but it was way off target. It completely missed Monochromon X and sailed over the tree tops and up into the sky.

Monochromon X chuckled. "You have to work on your aim. Let me show you how it's done... Volcanic Strike!"

Greymon was just getting to his feet when Monochromon X's attack blasted him full on in the chest. The dinosaur Digimon was thrown back. He lost his footing and tumbled backwards into the lake with an almighty splash.

"Greymon!" Dawn shouted in horror as she watched her Digimon partner disappear underneath the water.

"We have to help them." Palmon declared. "Greymon has to digivolve again." She turned and began to run towards Dawn. "Here Dawn let me help!" she called over.

Monochromon X turned around. He saw Palmon running across the clearing to where Dawn was knelt down, waving her left hand vines in the air. "Oh no you don't, Volcanic Strike!" he fired a fireball of energy which struck the ground inches in front of Palmon. The little rookie was thrown back from the force of the blast. She did a backwards summer-salt before landing in a heap.

"Palmon!" Tricia ran to her fallen friend and knelt down beside her.

Monochromon X glanced at Dawn. "I'll leave you till last." He snarled before charging straight at Tricia and Palmon.

"Palmon, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Tricia asked, her head down and unaware of the danger approaching them. The ground began to shake under the weight of the X Digimon's feet.

Palmon's eyes suddenly snapped open to see Monochromon X was almost on top of them. "Tricia look out!" she reacted quickly and pushed her human partner out of the way. Monochromon X's teeth sunk into Palmon's right arm and she cried in pain her eyes widening.

Everything at that moment seemed to happen in slow motion. "PALMON!" Tricia's scream echoed through the forest as she held out a helpless arm to her Digimon partner. The small rookie's eyes closed and she collapsed to the ground motionless. Dawn slowly stood up holding her breath. She had remembered what she had been told. Mr Izumi's voice rang through her head;

"_Any Digimon bitten by an X Digimon will also get infected with the virus."_

Monochromon X stepped back, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Palmon! Palmon wake up, please!" Tricia pleaded, almost on the verge of tears. She was hunched over shaking her Digimon partner gently.

A noise was heard from behind them as Greymon emerged from the lake, water dripping from his body. He growled as he heaved himself up onto the land. "Nova Blast!" he blasted Monochromon X with his fireball attack and the X Digimon was sent flying across the clearing, straight past where Dawn was stood before he crashed into the thick bushes, disappearing from sight.

Dawn suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and bolted over to where Tricia was knelt. "Tricia, get away from her!" she exclaimed about to grab the younger girl's arm.

"No!" Tricia snapped, smacking Dawn's hand away. "She needs help. Palmon wake up! Palmon!" she continued to cry. But she suddenly gasped when she noticed Palmon was starting to change. Her purple vines were starting to turn white and she was growing a larger, colourful flower on top of her head.

Dawn's eyes widened before she grabbed Tricia's arm, dragging the girl to her feet. "Tricia, we need to get away! She's an X Digimon now!"

Tricia's caramel eyes were also wide and tear filled. She slowly turned to look at Dawn. "W-what?"

"C'mon!" Dawn tried to drag her away but she wouldn't move. She was just staring down at Palmon who was now almost completely transformed into Palmon X.

"_Palmon... this is all my fault... I didn't mean for you to get hurt. You're my best friend. What was I thinking? This is why I didn't want to get involved with all this fighting."_

She was suddenly broke from her thoughts by Dawn who was still trying to pull her away from her fallen friend.

"Tricia snap out of it and move!"

Neither girl noticed Monochromon X emerge from the bushes, angrier than ever. As quick as a flash he charged at Greymon and rammed into the dinosaur with his huge horn.

Tricia suddenly spun around her eyes full of tears and glared at Dawn. "No! Palmon's still my best friend no matter what she looks like!"

Greymon howled in pain and was thrown back and de-digivolved back to Agumon before he hit the ground. Monochromon X turned his attention to the two girls...

"No, Tricia you don't understand!" Dawn tried to explain. No one noticed the glow on Tricia's digivice... "She's an X Digimon! She's been taken over by the virus and-" but Dawn was cut off when she looked up and saw Monochromon X about to strike them with his horn... "Look out!" Dawn used all her strength and pulled the younger girl out of the way.

Monochromon X's horn ended up slamming into the ground, getting it stuck in the dirt. He grunted as he yanked it back out. "Get out of my way puny rookie." With one quick swipe of his claw he smacked Palmon X out of his way. The little Digimon was thrown a good few hundred yards before hitting a tree, slumping to the ground.

Tricia gasped as Dawn stood protectively in front of her and the two girls began to back up as Monochromon X made his way towards them.

He chuckled gruffly under his breath as he lowered his horn. It was now inches away from Dawn's neck. "Looks like I'll be winning round two."

Palmon X moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Tricia...?" she murmured under her breath. Pushing herself up off of the ground she saw Monochromon X had cornered Tricia and Dawn and was about to strike.

Monochromon X lifted his horn up high into the air. "Too bad you won't be around to see who wins best out of three!" he mocked before he brought his horn down towards the two children...

Dawn and Tricia both flinched, their eyes shut tightly waiting for the pain that was about to come. But it never came. The two girls slowly opened their eyes to see Palmon X had her vines tightly wrapped around Monochromon X's horn, preventing it from striking them.

"W-what is this?" Monochromon X demanded struggling against the small rookie's power.

Tricia suddenly smiled at seeing her Digimon partner up and on her feet. "Palmon! You're okay!"

"_Huh? How come Palmon hasn't turned over onto the Undead King's side?" _Dawn thought looking puzzled.

Palmon X gritted her teeth as she continued to pull against the champion Digimon's strength.

Monochromon X grunted as he continued to struggle. "You really think a puny Digimon like yourself is going to beat me?"

"It doesn't matter how small I am compared to you it won't stop me protecting my friends." Palmon X declared. "Whether you're strength is ten times more than mine, it's my duty to protect my human partner and I'll do everything I can to protect her from the likes of you!"

Tricia stared at her Digimon partner. _"Palmon is willing to put her life on the line for me... even when it's almost impossible for her to win. I only wish I could help by helping her digivolve...there has to be something I can do. I can't let her fight alone..."_

"Then your efforts will be in vein." Monochromon X spoke spitefully before he charged at Palmon X...

Tricia suddenly yelped in shock as her digivice bleeped and the screen shone brightly. Dawn spun around and looked down at the girl's green D-Power attached to her belt.

"Your digivice! It's activated your Digital Ring. Quick, release it so Palmon can digivolve!"

Tricia stared at her with a confused look. "Huh? Do what?"

"Just do what I did!"

Tricia's mind cast back to earlier just before Agumon digivolved into Greymon...

_Dawn unclipped her digivice. "Digital Ring Release!" she shouted, before a small golden ring burst out from the screen._

_Agumon held his claw up and grabbed hold of the golden ring once it left Dawn's D-Power._

"Tricia, NOW!" Dawn shouted, growing impatient.

The Kido girl snapped out of her thoughts and held her digivice up. "Uhhh... Ummm... Digital Ring, Release!" she exclaimed a little hesitantly.

Her digivice shook with the power building up inside before the Digital Ring was released, flying out of the glowing screen. Tricia watched in awe as it floated down in front of her. She had never seen anything like this before.

Seeing there was no time left, Dawn suddenly grabbed the ring and threw it as hard as she could in Palmon X's direction. The ring flew over the top of Monochromon X and dipped slightly in the air. Palmon X lifted her right arm up and extended her white vines up into the air, catching the ring.

Monochromon X was still charging and was just on top of Palmon X when a bright white light consumed her whole body...

"_PALMON X DIGIVOLVE TO... TOGEMON X!"_

Once the light faded, Monochromon X was met with a huge red boxing glove that punched him hard in the face. He was thrown back and skidded across the ground before coming to a slow stop.

Stood where Palmon X was moments ago, was Togemon X. Similar to the ordinary Togemon, the X champion Digimon had the same body, boxing gloves and face. The only differences were this version of Togemon wore a yellow poncho and a yellow sombrero with orange markings on.

Monochromon X pushed himself up off the ground with a grunt. He looked up at Togemon X. "Ah, so what? You digivolved. You still won't beat me. Those boxing gloves won't penetrate my hard skin."

"I've had enough of your games so I'm just gonna end this quick." Togemon X stated simply. She stormed forward bringing back her left hand. "Mach Jab!" she punched Monochromon X in the face repeatedly with quick jabs. Her fists moved faster than the speed of light, making it almost impossible for her foe to counter attack.

Monochromon was slowly moving backwards from the force of the punches. Togemon X glanced ahead of her. As quick as a flash she stopped her continuous jabbing and brought her right arm back. With one almighty punch, she slammed her fist into Monochromon X's body. The dinosaur Digimon was thrown high into the air, his painful roar echoing across the clearing.

Dawn, Tricia and Agumon all watched as he fell down into the middle of the deep lake with an enormous splash. Water from the impact was thrown high into the air and sprayed the two kids and Digimon all over.

Togemon X stood at the edge of the lake as the ripples in the water began to subside. "That hard skin of his should send him right to the bottom." She turned around and began to glow as she transformed back to Palmon X.

Tricia dropped to her knees as her best friend walked over to her. She gave Palmon X a small smile before wrapping her arms around the rookie's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Hey good job Tricia." Dawn spoke walking up to her. "I guess I was wrong about what I said before. Princess's can fight battles."

Tricia sighed and rose to her feet. She turned around and began to walk away from Dawn and Agumon.

"Geez, what's the matter with you?" Dawn questioned as she followed Tricia. "You just battled an X Digimon and won! The least you could do is crack a smile."

"Don't you understand?" Tricia suddenly snapped spinning around to face the Kamiya girl. "Okay, Palmon beat him but look at her!" she exclaimed pointing at the rookie. "She's been infected with that virus too! She didn't deserve that and who knows what it might do to her in the future! This is one of the reason's I didn't want to fight. I didn't want Palmon getting hurt."

"Tricia, I may look different but I'm still the same Digimon inside. To be honest I don't feel any different apart from my appearance." Palmon X piped up.

"See? Palmon's not hurt. So just chill out. You won. That should be something to be proud of." Dawn added.

"This is your fault." Tricia muttered under her breath before she carried on walking. She pushed a stray branch out of her way and headed down the pathway out of the clearing.

Dawn stopped for a split second before storming after the younger girl. "_My _fault? How is this my fault?" she demanded. "I didn't force you to come out here and throw yourself in front of Monochromon X!"

"Dawn!" Agumon exclaimed walking behind her with Palmon X.

Dawn sighed and stayed to walking behind Tricia. "Look, like I said before. You were pretty cool back there for a first battle. Considering you didn't want to fight at all you did a good job. You should join in the fighting more often." She said with a little laugh.

Tricia pushed a thick branch out of her way before letting it fly back hitting Dawn in the face. The Kamiya girl tumbled backwards landing on her back with a yelp as Tricia continued walking.

Dawn pushed herself up, scowling. "Alright that does it!" she jumped to her feet, fists clenched and was about to leap at Tricia.

"Dawn, don't make things worse." Agumon pleaded, pulling her back by the sides of her t-shirt.

Dawn huffed as she shrugged Agumon's grip off her. She frowned at Tricia before continuing walking down the path. _"I come all the way out here to help her and this is the thanks I get?"_

_**To be continued...**_


	24. Ep24: Forgive and Forget?

_Hello. Now, there's been quite a bit happening since I posted the last chapter as most of you may already know._

_My deviantART account CherrygirlUK was hacked into and deactivated. Everything that was on there was wiped off. I lost my drawings, pageviews, comments etc. I managed to retrieve most of my drawings back (a BIG thanks to the people who had saved some of my work and sent me them :)). I'm most relieved that I still have my Digimon 2.5 manga. I'm currently in the process of re-uploading my drawings etc doing like two or three a week. Anyone who visited my deviantART account I'm now under a new username CherrygirlUK19 (as you can see I've also changed my username on here to match)_

_Also, another thing I forgot to mention when I uploaded the last chapter (and it will be added into this one). I've changed my mind on Sora being pregnant. I posted a journal up on deviantART about a month ago explaining why I've decided to change it. But for those who didn't see the journal I'll give a quick explanation here. _

_In the very first (and crap hehe) version of this story which was way back in like 2002/03 I had a friend who wanted to have a character based on herself and she wanted her to be Tai and Sora's daughter. So I had Sora became pregnant. But now I haven't spoken to that friend in like 5 or 6 years so the character now seems a little useless if you know what I mean. Plus I have plans to use Sora later on in the story and it would be very hard to if she's quite far along in her pregnancy._

_I apologise to anyone who liked the idea of Tai and Sora having a second child. I hope you're not mad at me hehe. In this chapter will explain how I'm gonna deal with this. I wasn't going to go back and edit out every little bit in the previous chapters that mentioned her pregnancy, that would be just too hard and confusing for everyone who's read the story._

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. I'll let you read the next chapter, enjoy!_

_**Lachelle92:**__ Thank you :)  
__**Sithking Zero:**__ Thank you! Yeah she can be a bit of a jerk sometimes but she does have a nice side hehe  
__**Aldamonburst: **__Thanks. Yeah he will do very soon ^^  
__**Xxalienatedxx: **__Thank you, glad you like it  
__**Keyblade King 12:**__ I didn't know there was a Digimon called Ponchomon and he does look like Togemon X lol oh and Calumon was just a random Digimon I picked for that part. He's not like the one in Tamers.  
__**Daikari princess: **__hehe yeah it is pretty funny as their mothers were very good friends.  
__**GatomonRules: **__Thanks :)  
__**L-ily-13-06: **__Yeah Dawn can be insensitive to others. But she does have a soft side which is rarely seen lol  
__**Dragongirl19510: **__Thanks. You'll have to wait and find out hehe  
__**Nekomon-chan12: **__Yeah Stacey takes after Matt. She's almost the spitting image of him. And sure I'll check your story out :)  
__**Eduardo-007: **__hehe thank you ^^  
__**FFnetfanHANNAH: **__Thanks. What happened with Palmon will be explain ^^  
__**Sync The Dragon Tempest: **__Yeah, their different personalities makes them clash quite a lot lol  
__**RazenX: **__Thank you :) I called it 2.5 as it's a sequel to season 2 but it's before the tamers season if that makes any sense lol  
__**Liliy: **__Thanks. Don't worry I haven't left deviantART. Above explains what happened.  
__**Steph-Hime: **__Thank you ^^ above will explain what happened to my deviantART account.  
__**No name: **__Thank you :) I'm glad you're enjoying it_

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Adventure 03"**

**Episode 24: "Forgive and Forget?"**

_**.:Izzy's Research Laboratory, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

It was the evening after the battle with Monochromon X. The children had all returned home from the Digital World and all the adult DigiDestined had gathered in Izzy's research lab, along with Jim, Haruhiko and Jonathon. They were all together to draw up a profile of the Undead King.

Izzy was sat in his chair, his elbow propped up on his desk and holding the X antibody syringe Joe had collected. He studied the liquid inside. "Hmmm... I've never seen something like this before. Is this what the Undead King was using to capture the Digimon?"

"We assume so." Joe replied. "The streets were littered with these after the Waspmon attack. I've never seen an attack like that before. They were able to take control of so many Digimon so quickly."

Mimi stood up from her chair. "What I don't get is what happened with Palmon." She turned to Izzy. "You said if a Digimon gets infected with the X antibody then that Digimon would become evil, but Palmon never did."

Izzy turned around in his chair. "I'm still trying to work that out. My theory is it has something to do with Tricia's digivice. The power from that must have blocked the X Antibody from taking over her mind and soul and just allowed the virus to change her appearance."

"But if that's so then why was Gabumon taken over by the virus?" Matt asked, who was stood next to his brother.

Izzy turned to look at him. "I have a theory about that as well. But I'll get to that later. Let's just concentrate on what we know about the Undead King first."

"Well we know he has no physical form." Tai commented. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded next to his wife who was sat in a chair.

"Except he can create a physical form, such as arms and legs." Sora added, glancing up at her husband. "Remember when BurningGreymon was fighting him in the Native Forest? "

_**Flashback...**_

_BurningGreymon thumped his fist into what was supposed to be the Undead King's chest. Instead, his fist seemed to pass right through like there was nothing but air underneath the cape._

_Dawn was still gawping at what she had just witnessed. "B-b-but how?" she stuttered._

_"I have the ability to create forces that act like arms, hands, legs and so on when I desire as you have just seen. But apart from that I have no physical form... as of yet. So it makes it all that more difficult for you to attack me." The Undead King explained._

_**...End Flashback**_

"So how are we supposed to defeat him if there's nothing there to destroy?" Kari asked.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves." Izzy replied. "But he should have a weakness. If he was created somehow there should be a way of destroying him."

"We don't have all that much on him. Apart from Tai and Sora, only the children have come against him." Ken said.

Jonathon stood up from the computer he was sat behind. "We may have come face to face with him but we don't have all that much different information than what Mr and Mrs Kamiya had." He explained. "They were only brief battles and what we saw was basically the same; no physical form, just an invisible force covered by a cloak."

Izzy nodded along as he typed the information into his computer.

"Not to mention he has the ability to disappear from thin air. Like teleportation or something. Also, strangely enough he doesn't seem to stick around long after challenging us to a battle." Jonathon added.

_**Flashback...**_

_He took a step back towards the edge of Blimpmon._

_"You really are a coward!" Dan exclaimed angrily. "You can't even stay and fight us!"_

_"Believe me, I would love to stay and eliminate you two myself but I have unfinished business to attend to."_

_Rosemon X smiled and placed her right hand on her hip. "Do not worry. I'll be sure to take good care of these two."_

_The Undead King smiled glancing at his henchwomen. "I know I can always rely on you Rosemon X." He then leaped up into the air and seemingly vanished from sight, his laughter echoing across the vast ocean..._

_**...End Flashback**_

"That's strange." Davis commented. "He must be planning something big if he's captured all those Digimon from the city and keeps fleeing from battles."

Yolei glanced up at Ken before over at Izzy. "If this Undead King is as dangerous as he sounds, then is it safe for the children to be going to the Digital World?"

"Darling, we faced danger all the time when we were their age." Ken spoke. "They'll be fine."

"So if the Undead King has captured all those Digimon there must be a base somewhere in the Digital World where he's keeping them." Cody remarked.

Joe nodded. "The children had the same theory as well."

"You know, out of everyone I think Stacey is the one who can give us the most information." Haruhiko spoke up, glancing over at Matt.

Matt sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't think she wants to talk about all that just yet."

Izzy nodded. "We understand. But sooner or later she's gonna have to tell us all what she knows. It could be a big help."

"I understand that Izzy but please just give her some time. It's her first day back at school tomorrow and I think she wants to ease back into reality first before bringing all that back up again."

"Yeah c'mon Iz', the kid's been away from civilisation for over six months." Tai added. "It's gonna take a little time for her to adjust."

"Exactly. I'll know when my daughter is ready, and when she is I'll talk to her about what happened." Matt said.

* * *

_**.:Ishida apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

It was the following morning. Stacey looked at herself in the mirror in the hallway as she got ready for her first day back at school. She was dressed in a purple top, the left side was sleeveless and the right side had a long sleeve. On her left arm was a long black glove that almost reached the top of her shoulder. The bottom half of her outfit consisted of a short black skirt and a pair of black boots that just passed her knees.

She sighed and tucked some of her blonde hair behind her right ear. A chunk of her fringe fell over her left eye. _"Why am I so nervous? It's like I'm 4 years old again and it's my very first day at school..."_

Matt walked over to his daughter and stood behind her. She looked up at his reflection through the mirror. "Now, I've spoken with the principle. He said you can come home whenever you feel a little uneasy over anything." He said, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll be fine Dad. All I want to do is get back to the way things were. It'll be tough, but I'll be okay." She replied.

"Children are going to be asking questions about where you've been and what happened. Now just tell them you don't want to talk about it."

Stacey nodded. "I know Dad."

SnowAgumon peeked his head out from her bedroom door. "Hey, have a good day."

Stacey turned and smiled a little at her new partner Digimon. "I will. See ya later SnowAgumon." She turned to the sofa where her other best friend was sat. "See ya later Gabumon!" she called before grabbing her school bag. She opened the apartment door and turned back to look at her father. "See you after school Dad." She said before leaving closing the door behind her.

Matt smiled and turned around, glancing up at a photo that hung on the wall of them both when Stacey was nine. He finally had his daughter back.

* * *

_**.:Kamiya Apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"_The top story this morning is that missing girl Suteishi "Stacey" Ishida has returned home after disappearing in autumn last year."_ The news reporter began. _"Police failed to find a lead in her disappearance six months ago and still no one has been charged with her kidnapping. Her father, Fuji TV Station Manager Yamato Ishida released a statement saying he's glad his daughter is finally home and that they wish to put it behind them and move on..."_

At this moment, Tai walked out of the bedroom whilst fixing his tie. He headed over to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar with his back to the TV.

Sora walked over pouring him a glass of orange juice before placing it in front of him. "The press have gotten hold of Stacey's return. Matt's trying to cover it up by claiming they want to forget about it and move on."

Tai glanced behind him at the television before turning back and looking down at the newspaper. "I suppose it'll be all over the papers tomorrow. It's gonna be hard for Matt to keep it a secret. They're gonna be pressing him for information on what happened to her. You can't keep something like that secret without people asking where she was or if anyone kidnapped her and why there hasn't been an arrest."

"I don't know how I'd cope if we lost Dawn for that long. It just wouldn't be the same around here." Sora said with a sigh.

"Mom! Dad! I Can't Find My Soccer Ball!"

Tai looked at his wife after hearing his daughter's shout. "Although it would be a lot quieter." He said before smiling, causing Sora to laugh a little.

Just then, the telephone rang throughout the apartment. Sora walked over and picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?"

Whilst she was on the phone, Tai finished off his own breakfast and stood up grabbing his jacket. "Dawn, if you want a ride to school I'm leaving now!" he shouted.

Dawn peaked her head around the corner of her bedroom door. "But I still can't find my soccer ball."

"You didn't leave it in the car did you?" Tai asked as he put on his jacket. "I picked you up from soccer practice the other day remember?" He walked up to Sora and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. He turned to head for the door when she suddenly grabbed his arm holding him back as Dawn ran past him towards the front door.

"Uhhh... okay. Thank you. No, no don't worry about it. It was an honest mistake. Thank you, bye." Sora pressed the red button ending the call and placed it back in its holder before looking up at her husband, who was looking a little puzzled.

"What's up?"

"Umm... that was the hospital..." Sora said her voice a little solemn. "They made a mistake with the test results."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tai asked, still looking puzzled.

Sora sighed and looked up at him. "It means I'm not pregnant Tai. They made a mistake. It was a Mrs Kamiyama who's pregnant, not me."

"What?" Tai gasped quietly. "Are they sure?"

Sora nodded. "They said the M and A at the end of her name had been smudged off and they thought it was my file. They only realised the mistake this morning. They double checked my results and it came back negative."

Tai sighed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently. "You okay?"

Sora nodded smiling a little. "Yeah. Obviously I'm a little upset but I'll be okay." She then glanced behind her husband to their daughter who was sat down on the hallway mat putting her sneakers on. The bearer of Love sighed. "How do we tell Dawn?" she asked in a whisper.

Tai glanced behind him. "I don't know." He murmured turning back to his wife. "But it'll be okay." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you later alright? Bye honey."

Sora gave a small smile again. "Yeah, see you later."

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Tai parked his car at the side of the road opposite Odaiba Elementary. Dawn quickly took off her seatbelt and grabbed her school bag. "See ya later Dad!"

"Wait, don't forget your soccer ball." Tai reached over to the back seat and handed Dawn her black and white ball. "Well, have a good day kiddo, I'll see you later." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Dawn made a face as she noticed a few students pass by the car. "Dad! That's gross! Don't kiss me in front of everyone. It's embarrassing." She said wiping the side of her face.

Tai just smiled and ruffled her hair, but in a lot more gentle manor than he usually did.

Dawn gave her father a puzzled look. "Uhhhh... Dad? You feeling okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dawn... there's something you need to know. I didn't want to tell you now but..."

Dawn lost her puzzled look and stared at her father. She hadn't seen him looking as serious. "What is it?" she asked, slightly worried about what he was about to say.

Tai sighed and turned his head away from his daughter for a quick second. "The doctors, they made a little mistake..." he looked back at her. "You won't be getting a baby brother or sister."

Dawn looked down at her soccer ball in her lap. Tai could tell she was disappointed. She lifted her head up and smiled at him. But he knew that was just a brave smile she was putting on. "Don't worry about it Dad. I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, at least I'll still get all the attention from you and Mom, and not have to share my toys." She joked with a giggle.

Tai smiled slightly. He knew she was just trying to hide her disappointment. "Well, have fun at school. Don't be late back for dinner."

"I won't." Dawn then noticed her best friend walking towards the school gates. "Oh there's Dan, see ya later!" she jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind her before running across the road to catch up with the goggle boy.

* * *

"So did your parents tell you anything about what they were discussing last night?" Dan asked as he unlocked his locker and opened it.

Dawn shook her head as she opened her locker as well. "No." she replied as she put her soccer ball inside. "They said it was "Grown up" stuff, which is a lame excuse considering we're the ones who have battled the Undead King."

Dan gave a puzzled look as he closed his locker. "If it was only grown up stuff then why was Jonathon there last night?"

"That's what I want to know." Dawn replied before she shut her locker a little loudly. "Why is he so special he gets to sit in with our parents? He hasn't even fought the Undead King. If anything I should have been there last night."

The two best friends left their lockers and began walking down the corridor towards their classroom just as the bell rang, signalling first class was about to start.

"Well Jonathon acts like a grownup sometimes. I don't think I've ever seen him do any kid stuff like play at the park." Dan commented as the two best friends walked into their classroom.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet so a few of the students were stood leaning against their desks talking. But just as Dawn and Dan entered the room, Dawn's eyes fell upon the person sat right at the back of the classroom. It was Stacey. She had her head down and her arms were folded across her chest.

"What's she doing here?" Dawn demanded, her fists clenched tightly.

"Huh?" Dan looked from his best friend over to the other end of the classroom. "Whoa... I didn't know she was back from the Digital World."

Dawn stormed over, moving in and out of a few of the desks and pushing past a group of giggling girls. She stopped right in front of Stacey's desk. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here after what you've done."

Stacey didn't seem to acknowledge the Kamiya girl's presence. Either that or she was ignoring her. She remained silent with her head down staring at her desk.

"Don't you ignore me!" Dawn exclaimed. "Answer me before I knock some sense into ya!"

Stacey sighed and slowly stood up from her desk, pushing her chair back slightly. "Meet me behind the main building at lunch and I'll explain everything." She muttered under her breath.

Dawn blinked and was about to protest back when their Math teacher, Mrs Sato, walked in and Stacey sat back down. "Fine. I will." She grumbled before she walked over to her desk.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The Undead King's footsteps echoed on the stone floor as he strolled down the wide corridor of his basement. Either side of him were rows and rows of large cages that contained his newly captured Digimon army. Each cage was occupied with a ultimate or a mega level Digimon.

At the end of the corridor was a wooden door. He opened it up and walked through to another room. This room was just as big and identical to the previous room. Although the only difference was the cages contained rookie and champion Digimon.

The Undead King wandered down the corridor before he paused in front of one of the cages. "Now, let's see if this little trick works." He grinned to himself as he pulled a small syringe from underneath his cape.

Inside the cage was Crabmon X, a rookie Digimon. He growled and slowly looked up.

The Undead King unlocked the cage and opened the door, which creaked a little. He stepped inside and knelt down. "Now this won't hurt a bit." He said with a sly smile. He pressed the syringe into Crabmon X's body and injected the special X antibody into his system.

Crabmon X snarled and cringed as the X antibody began to run through his body. The Undead King stepped back out of the cage and locked the door. He sniggered under his breath as he watched Crabmon X by-bass the champion level and digivolve straight into Scorpiomon X.

The Undead King chuckled under his breath. "It works."

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

The teacher's voice droned on and on as he explained the scientific formula he was writing on the blackboard, which didn't seem to make any sense at all. Only a few students had their heads up paying attention. The rest were doodling in their books or staring off into space.

Dawn let out a long bored sigh and slouched down in her chair, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. _"Man this is so boring. I wish I was back in the Digital World. It would be so cool to live there. No school, no homework, no one telling you what to do..." _She looked up at the clock. Ten minutes till lunchtime. She glanced behind her to where Stacey was sat a couple of desks behind her. _"What she has to say had better be good."_

A few other students were glancing over at the blonde haired girl and whispering to each other. Stacey sighed as she leaned back in her chair crossing her arms. She had gotten this all morning during classes. Kids would be whispering. She knew they were talking about her. If they weren't asking her direct questions they were muttering behind her back.

After having enough, she coughed a little alerting the teacher's attention before getting to her feet. "Excuse me Mr Hamada, but could I be excused?" she spoke politely. The whole class turned to look at her. She had her head down not looking at any of them.

The science teacher, Mr Hamada turned his attention away from the blackboard. "Of course Stacey. Go right ahead." He replied kindly before continuing with his lesson.

Dawn and Dan both watched as the blonde haired girl bowed politely and walked around the back of the classroom and out of the door. _"What's she up to?" _Dawn thought narrowing her eyes.

* * *

Outside behind the main building, Stacey was stood in the shadows. She was leant casually against the wall with her arms crossed and her right leg crossed over her left. No one was about as classes hadn't finished yet. But if on cue, the school bell rang and children began exiting the buildings.

There was a sound behind her as a soccer ball smashed against a couple of trash cans. She jumped a little and spun round to see a boy collect it before running back off to join his friends. She took a couple of steps backwards to conceal herself.

"Okay, I'm here. So talk."

Stacey slowly turned around to see Dawn stood a few hundred yards away from her. "Look, you better be willing to listen because I have a lot to explain. I know what short attention span you have."

"Hey less of the jokes. What you have to say better be good. One minute you're working for the Undead King and the next you're back here. What's going on?" Dawn demanded.

Stacey stood up straight. "This is why I'm here to explain everything. So you better listen."

"Alright, I'm listening. Just hurry up. I'm missing my lunch for this." Dawn replied a little unenthusiastically as she casually leaned against the wall stuffing her hands in her pockets.

Stacey sighed a little irritably. "Is that all you care about? Your stomach?"

Dawn jumped up straight clenching her fists. "Listen you, if you make one more remark I'm outta here!"

The blonde haired girl crossed her arms. "Well I certainly see you haven't changed over the past six months. Still as hot headed as ever."

Dawn scowled glaring at her born rival and trying to control her temper. "Let's just start from the beginning huh? Why did you run off to the Digital World?"

"The Undead King tricked me in to going with him to the Digital World. I was really down at that point so it was easy for him to manipulate me into thinking I'd have a better life there working for him."

Dawn eyed her suspiciously. "How do we know you're not just here to spy on us and report back to him? Seems a little strange you suddenly coming home like this when you didn't want to. What's changed?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

"Trust you? That's gonna be a little difficult after some of the stuff you've done." Dawn scoffed crossing her arms over her chest.

The Ishida girl sighed. "If I was still working for the Undead King would he be really out to hunt me down and kill me? You were the one who heard him command that. Not to mention Garurumon is rid of the X antibody and back to his normal self."

"Uhhh... well... my parents did mention something about that..." Dawn stuttered a little. "But it's gonna take more than that to win our trust back." She retorted. "This could all be an act and a trap."

"It's nothing of the sort." Stacey replied. "Whilst I was under his orders I started to realise what a big mistake I had made and regretted leaving my father. That's why I ran away and separated from Garurumon X. But I knew I couldn't come home straight away so I planned on staying in the Digital World for a while. That's until my father showed up. Something happened then and I finally realised I should return home."

Dawn remained quiet and just looked at her, still with slight suspicion.

"I know it's gonna take time for you and the others to fully trust me. But I'm willing to try and maybe one day I can join you guys in helping fight the Undead King." Stacey took a few steps towards the Kamiya girl and held out her right hand. "I can be a big help. I know where his base is, I know all the shortcuts, secret passageways and where everything is kept in there. If you let me join the team I can be your advantage and his disadvantage."

Dawn looked from Stacey, to the hand she was offering, and then back up at her. "Let's not rush things to begin with." She muttered before turning and walking off.

* * *

"So what did Stacey say?" Dan asked. It was nearing the end of lunch and the two goggle kids were sat on the bleachers by the soccer field with Dan sat up one higher than Dawn.

Dawn huffed. "She said she no longer takes orders from the Undead King and wants to join us in helping fight him." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I still think its a little odd her coming home suddenly like this. It could all be a trap in luring us to him. I don't know if I can trust her."

Dan glanced down at the soccer ball that was resting in his lap. "Do you really think Stacey would be capable of setting us up like that? She is our friend."

"After some of the stuff she's done wouldn't you think she would?" Dawn questioned, looking up at him. "If she was our friend she wouldn't have run off to the Digital World and gone against us all in the first place."

Dan thought for a moment before speaking. "So... what're you gonna do?" he asked.

"I don't know... Urgh! Stacey just thinks she can show up after six months and we'll all magically forgive her? Forget it!" Dawn exclaimed slamming her fist down on the bleacher. That's when she looked up. "Huh?" Tricia was passing by taking a short cut across the soccer field and had stopped just as Dawn punched the bleacher.

Tricia just glared at the Kamiya girl before she turned to leave in the opposite direction.

"Tricia, wait!" Dawn called jumping to her feet and running to catch up with her.

Tricia stopped walking. Her head was down and she refused to look at the brown haired girl who appeared beside her. "What do you want?"

"Tricia... I want to say sorry for what happened yesterday." Dawn spoke.

"You don't mean it." Tricia mumbled before she began to walk off again.

But Dawn darted in front of her blocking her path. "I do mean it. I truly am sorry for what I said. I know I was a jerk and a little insensitive but-"

"A little?" Tricia interrupted with a huff.

Dawn sighed. "Okay, _really _insensitive. But I got thinking last night and I realised I'd be pretty upset if something happened to Agumon too. He's my best friend, just like Palmon is yours."

Underneath Tricia was a little taken back. Dawn had never spoken to her this way before. Because of their different personalities they always clashed. She slowly lifted her head up and looked up at Dawn. She did truly look sorry for what had happened.

"But I did mean what I said when I said you were pretty cool in that battle. You did a good job. I know Palmon may look a little different now but she's still your best friend. You two make a good team." Dawn explained. Not getting a reply from the younger girl she sighed. "I understand if you're still mad at me."

Tricia continued to look up at her. Last night when she had returned home she had thought long about what had happened. In a weird sort of way Dawn had complimented her yesterday after the battle. She knew the Kamiya girl wasn't good in sensitive situations and very rarely showed her softer side. In fact, this was the first time she had seen Dawn's nice side of her personality. "If I forgive you... will you promise not to treat me like a spoilt little princess anymore?"

Dawn nodded. "You have my word."

Just then, the school bell rang throughout the grounds signalling the end of lunch hour. "Uhh... I better get to class." Tricia said, turning to walk away. But first she paused and looked back at Dawn. "And ummm... thanks. For the apology."

Dan jumped off the bleacher and walked over carrying the soccer ball and stood beside the goggle girl. "We better go Dawn. If we're late for Literature again Ms. Suzuki will give us detention."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Beach, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

It was the end of the day and Stacey had found herself lying on a bench just at the edge of the beach in front of her apartment building. She was alone and only a couple stood at the water's edge and a man jogging along the beach were the only others around.

School had been a little rough. Stacey knew it would have been on her first day back. The usual bullies were back taunting her and others would ask questions such as 'Where have you been all this time?' 'Were you kidnapped?' 'Where were you kept?' and 'Were you scared? Did they do anything to you?'.

Stacey had just done what her father had told her to do. Tell them she didn't want to talk about it. Most of the students left her alone after that but a few still pressed for answers. Luckily during those few times she was saved by the teachers intervening.

So it was back to reality now. Back to what her life was six months ago, but this time it was different. This time she had two best friends and she knew life wasn't as bad as she thought it was before the Undead King came into it.

But something was still bugging her. She wanted everything back to the way it was before her parents split up. She wanted her friends back. Stacey mind cast back to the memories when they'd all play in the playground at pre-school. Sure it usually ended with her and Dawn squabbling but she had fun with the others.

"_Kamiya..." _she thought scowling a little. _"Why does she never listen? She's just a stubborn, hot headed, unforgiving..."_

The Ishida girl sat up looking out across the water. After meeting with Dawn at lunch she hadn't gone back to classes for the rest of the day. The teachers wouldn't have been bothered. They had been told not to worry if she didn't turn up. So for the rest of the afternoon she had been hiding away in the girls bathroom and outside behind the bicycle shed.

After school had ended she didn't come out straight away until everyone had left. Once the school was empty she had wandered out of the school grounds, across the road and down onto the beach where she continued to walk along the sand until she came to where she was now.

"Stacey? Is that you?"

The blonde haired girl spun round to see Margaret stood on the pathway, her school bag hanging from her shoulders. Unsure of what to say, she just stared at the older girl.

Margaret walked over to her. "I never saw you at school today. I heard you were back. How did things go?" she asked standing beside her.

Stacey turned her head away and looked down at the sand beneath her feet. "Not good." She muttered.

Margaret walked around the bench and sat down beside her. "It'll take time." She spoke. "You've been through a lot ever since your mother left. I know what it's like to lose a parent."

Stacey scoffed and leaned back crossing her arms. "Well not everyone is as understanding as you." She grumbled.

"Dawn will come round. You know how stubborn she is."

Stacey looked up, a little surprised. "Huh? How did you know I was referring to Dawn?"

Margaret giggled a little. "She's my cousin. I know what she can be like." She replied. "But just give her time for everything to sink in and she'll forgive you. I know you two fight a lot but you're still friends, even if she is too stubborn to admit it right now."

Stacey sighed and looked back down on the sand. "I tried explaining everything to her but she wouldn't listen. I know it's gonna take time for people to trust me again but it's like she didn't want to even know at all."

"Dawn can be like that sometimes. She doesn't think about other people's feelings or what they've been through." Margaret said as she stood up. She looked down at Stacey. "Just remember, I've lost a parent too. I know it's not in the same circumstances but when you think about it it's similar. So if you ever need anyone to talk to, feel free to stop by anytime." She smiled warmly.

Stacey smiled a little and lifted her head up. "Thanks. I'll remember that."

* * *

_**.:Searea Gobangai Apartments, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

_Thud... thud... thud... thud..._

Dawn allowed the soccer ball to roll back to her and stopped it with her foot. She had been kicking it against the brick wall in the courtyard in between the two apartment buildings. She paused for a few moments before flicking the ball back so it rolled onto the top part of her foot before kicking it against the wall once more.

She had been doing it for fifteen minutes none stop, trying to lose herself from her thoughts. Whenever something was bugging her she'd always grab her soccer ball and go outside for a kick about.

The Kamiya girl flicked the ball up in the air and began bouncing it on her head, shoulders and chest doing a few little tricks. She then preformed a difficult trick that her father had taught her before kicking the ball up high in the air and spun round to kick it.

"Hi Dawn."

"Yah!" Dawn yelped in surprise and missed the soccer ball, which bounced just in front of her face. "Margaret! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she exclaimed, grabbing her ball.

"Sorry. I spotted you and just thought I'd come over to say hi. I hardly saw you at school today. How come you missed lunch?"

Dawn frowned. "I had some business to take care of." She replied before kicking her soccer ball against the wall once more.

"You know, the least you could have done was to hear Stacey out." Margaret commented.

Dawn kicked her soccer ball harder at the mention of Stacey's name, which caused Margaret to flinch a little as it pounded against the wall.

"She wants to start a fresh Dawn. She's been through a lot and needs us. We're her friends."

"Do you even remember what she did Margaret? She captured innocent Digimon and turned them into hideous X antibodies. And you want to forgive her just like that?"

"I know she's done wrong. But that's in the past. Ever heard of giving people second chances?" Margaret questioned her younger cousin. "Tricia forgave you today after the way you treated her yesterday. Maybe you should think about doing the same for Stacey. Stop being so stubborn and admit you two are friends. You even told us you were the one who overheard the Undead King ordering Garurumon X to hunt Stacey down and kill her and you wanted to help her. Doesn't that prove you care about her?"

Dawn replied by turning around and smashing her soccer ball as hard as she could against the wall. It bounced back and she didn't make an effort to stop it so it rolled past her and came to a stop next to Margaret's feet.

The Kimura girl sighed and turned to leave. "Well, whether you like it or not. She's our friend, and a DigiDestined. You can't keep her out."

Dawn remained stood still staring down at the ground in front of her. She heard her cousin's footsteps disappear as she walked away from her and into her apartment building. The Kamiya girl frowned and walked over to her soccer ball picking it up before slumping down on a nearby bench, her ball in her lap.

"_Why is Margaret so quick to forgive Stacey? Has she actually forgotten what she's done?" _But her cousin was always like that, no matter who it was. She always saw the good in people. Something Dawn didn't.

"You know, Margaret did have a point."

Dawn jumped a little and turned to her right to see Agumon appear from behind a tree. He was wearing his usual black jacket to hide his identity. "What're you doing out here Agumon?"

Agumon walked out from behind the tree and over to his human partner. "I just came out to see if you were okay. You've been out here a while."

Dawn sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. "Yeah, well I've had a lot to think about."

The overgrown lizard stood in front of her. "You know Margaret's right, don't you?"

Dawn didn't respond at first, she just frowned some more. "I know she's right Agumon, she's always right." She grumbled.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think. Stacey could help us." Agumon continued. "You were just saying yesterday we need to find the Undead King's base and destroy it. Stacey's lived in that place for six months. She'll know exactly how and where to attack it to give him the element of surprise."

Dawn sighed and folded her arms across her knees and rested her chin on them. "That's what she said" she mumbled before lifting her head up and jumping off the bench. "I just still don't get why she's suddenly back after saying she didn't want to come home in the first place. Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

Agumon shrugged. "Maybe she just realised how much she misses home. I'm not saying we have to give her our full trust right away... but at least let's give her a chance to prove herself as a DigiDestined and work from there."

Dawn looked down at her Digimon and sighed before looking up at the darkening sky.

* * *

It was almost completely dark now and Stacey had left the beach and was now wandering the streets close to her apartment. It was 8pm and her father had said he wouldn't be home until 8.30 so dinner wouldn't be made until then. She had no worries of Gabumon being alone. He now had SnowAgumon, plus her father's Digimon there to keep him company. She sighed and stuffed her hands in her skirt pockets. It was getting a little cold. Maybe now would be a good time to head home.

"Hey look Outcast Ishida has returned!"

Stacey looked up to see a group of four boys on the opposite side of the street. She recognised them though. It was Kenzo Matsuda and his small gang. The boys were twelve and thirteen years old and they were all slumped against the brick wall with their hands in their pockets. The blonde haired girl just sighed and continued to walk along the pavement.

"Hey!" Kenzo hollered. He stood up straight and casually crossed the road with his friends following. "Where've you been all this time huh? And where's that stupid looking dog of yours?" he demanded as he stood in front of Stacey.

The blonde haired girl didn't even look at him. "I don't wanna talk about it." She muttered before walking around him. But her path was blocked by one of his friends.

"Well that's too bad because you _are_." Kenzo threatened. "Did you run away because you have no friends and are all alone?" he bullied as his friends sniggered to each other. They were now all surrounding the younger girl.

Stacey clenched her fists as she stared down at the ground. She tried walking away but her path would be blocked by one of the boys. How she wished Gabumon and SnowAgumon were here right now.

"Hey!"

Kenzo, his three friends and Stacey all turned around to see Dawn stood at the corner of the street. "Well if it isn't Goggle Girl Kamiya." He mocked. Kenzo knew Dawn. He had once been one of the top soccer players at Odaiba Elementary. That was until Dawn arrived and showed him up and in his opinion completely humiliated him. "What're you two brats doing out this late? Isn't it past you bedtime? Babies like you should be tucked up in bed by now." he laughed.

Agumon, but unknown to the gang as he was disguised wearing his black jacket, stepped out from behind the corner and stood next to Dawn.

"You don't wanna mess with me tonight Matsuda, especially with my friend here." Dawn spoke with a little devilish smirk.

Kenzo observed Agumon up and down, believing him to be a little five or six year old child. He bit his lip trying to control his chuckles before he burst into a fit of laughter. "That little brat?" he said between laughs. He began to walk towards Dawn. "Unless you've got a little ninja underneath there I can't see what help he would be to you."

Agumon slowly lifted his head up, but his face remained covered underneath his hood. He opened his mouth and quickly spat out a mini fireball.

The fireball brushed Kenzo's shoulder, burning the fabric on his brown jacket. He yelped in fright and jumped back holding his right shoulder.

"What the hell is under there?" One of his friends exclaimed as they began to back away.

Kenzo backed away, his eyes wide with fear. He continued to clutch his shoulder. "L-let's get outta here!" he exclaimed before he spun around and scurried away quickly followed by his three friends.

Dawn grinned as Agumon removed his hood. He too was smiling. "Nice work Agumon."

Stacey watched Kenzo and his gang frantically disappear around the corner before turning back to smile at Agumon. She glanced up at Dawn. "Uhhhh... t-thanks..." she murmured.

"Don't mention it. Those guys are jerks." Dawn replied.

"You know, you're probably going to get into trouble for that." Stacey said, half smiling.

Dawn shrugged. "Ah c'mon, who's gonna believe their story that some little kid spat fireballs at them?" she said with a small smirk before turning to leave.

Stacey hesitated a little before saying; "So..." she began. "Does that mean...we're... you know..."

Dawn paused and turned back around to face Stacey. She still had a small smirk on her face. She slowly extended her right hand outwards. "It's a start." She replied, before Stacey shook her hand, also smiling.

_**To be continued...**_


	25. Ep25: Katie's Big Adventure

_Hello everyone. I've finally updated lol. You're probably tired of me apologising for lack of updates etc. But lately things have just been happening one thing after another so I've not had much time to write and stuff._

_**Aldamonburst:** Thanks :) the digital ring is just a way I of digivolving I created. I wanted something different than just digivolving like they did in 01 if you know what I mean. It'll be explained more in the future._  
_**Hikari Motomiya Yagami:** Yeah Margaret's just like her mother. And don't worry Ken's kids will get more of a role from now on._  
_**AngelofLight04:** They might be friends but they'll still fight hehe._  
_**YamiYugi4ever:** Sorry about that, but the story would work better with what I have planned if Sora wasn't pregnant._  
_**Sync the Dragon Tempest:** His plans will be revealed very soon ^^_  
_**RazenX:** Thanks ^^ yeah Dawn's not all bad hehe_  
_**Jbak37:** believe it or not the surname I chose for Kari's married name was the same as the twins from frontier although I didn't realise it at the time lol_  
_**Gatomonrules:** I doubt Dawn and Stacey will ever stop fighting lol I've not actually decided what Kazemon is gonna digivolved into yet _  
_**Azn-tin-shuffle-pro349:** I'm using some Digimon from other series, I know some of my ideas do sound familiar but I do try to create my own._  
_**Invincable Shinji:** I've got them planned in somewhere but it's not for a while yet._  
_**WhiteWolfPrincess95:** Thanks ^^ your stories are awesome. Sorry I haven't left a review for your new chapters for Lucky Star yet XD_

_I want to thanks to everyone else who left a review. Sorry I couldn't reply to you all, there was so many this time XD So I just answered the people who asked questions etc. Don't worry if I didn't reply to you, I still read and very much appreciate every review I get :)_

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Adventure 03"**

**Episode 25: "Katie's Big Adventure"**

_**.:Searea Ichibangai**_ _**Apartments, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

It was the weekend, a Saturday morning and rain was pouring down as Stacey, Gabumon and SnowAgumon dashed across the road. The rain was coming down so hard it was bouncing off the ground. The three friends didn't stop running until they were safely indoors in the Ichibangai apartment building where TK and MJ lived.

SnowAgumon put the hood down on his jacket and shook himself dry but he quickly pulled his hood back up when the elevator doors opened up and a large man wearing a suit walked out into the lobby carrying a briefcase.

Stacey and her two Digimon stopped and waited until the man passed before dashing for the elevator just before the doors closed.

"So, where we going?" SnowAgumon asked putting his hood down for a second time.

"We're going to my cousin's place. We're all meeting there. The others want to discuss the Undead King." Stacey replied as she pressed the button for the fifth floor.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay talking about all this?" Gabumon asked looking up at his human partner.

The Ishida girl sighed. "Yeah. Sooner or later they're gonna want to tell them all I know. So I guess I should get it over and done with."

The elevator doors opened and the three friends stepped out. MJ's apartment was the door just next to the elevator. Stacey stepped up and hesitated a little before lifting her finger up and pressing the doorbell. They waited a few moments before there was a muffled sound from the other side and the door opened.

"Oh hey Stacey." MJ smiled brightly. "C'mon in. The others are in my room." She said. Her eyes fell upon SnowAgumon. "Huh? Who's this?" she asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, this is SnowAgumon. My Digimon partner." Her younger cousin replied as the three stepped in to the apartment.

"You have two Digimon partners? That's so cool." MJ beamed.

Stacey couldn't help but smile. Her cousin didn't seem to hold any bad feelings towards her. She walked into the apartment and paused when she noticed quite a lot of cardboard boxes scattered down the hallway.

MJ giggled meekly rubbing the back of her head. "Heh... sorry about the mess. Me and Dad have just started packing everything up."

"Oh that's right. You're moving into the same apartment building as Dawn." Stacey replied.

MJ nodded as they walked down the hallway towards her bedroom. "Yeah. The apartments are so much bigger there and we're gonna need the space once Dad and Mrs Kimura get married."

Stacey had almost forgotten her Uncle TK was marrying Margaret's mother at the end of the year. That would make Mrs Kimura her aunt, and also Margaret, along with Dawn, her cousins. She shouldered a little at the thought of her and Dawn being "relatives". She followed her older cousin through the apartment.

MJ opened her bedroom door and Stacey heard the voices of the others. She paused for a second before slowly walking in followed by Gabumon and SnowAgumon.

When she walked in, everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Jonathon was sat at the desk with his laptop, Dawn and Dan were stood by the balcony doors leaning against the glass, Tricia and Margaret were sat on the bed and the Digimon were seated on the floor.

Margaret smiled as saw Stacey start to shift a little uncomfortably. "Hey, glad you could make it." She said patting a space on the bed beside her.

Stacey walked in from the doorway, closely followed by Gabumon.

"Hey, it's great to have you back Gabumon." Patamon grinned as he flapped his wings and flew over. He then caught SnowAgumon peeking around the doorway. "Hey who are you?"

Stacey turned around and smiled. "Oh this is SnowAgumon. My other Digimon partner."

Everyone looked amazed and surprised when SnowAgumon walked into the room and stood beside Gabumon.

"What?" Dawn exclaimed. "You've got _two_ Digimon partners? How did that happen? That's not fair!"

Stacey turned around, a slight smug grin on her face. "There's no need to be jealous about it."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous!" Dawn protested crossing her arms stubbornly. "I just can't understand why you've got two partners and I don't, I'm the leader."

"Sounds like jealousy to me." Stacey commented as she walked over and sat down next to Margaret.

"Hey, shut up!" the Kamiya girl snapped back.

"So is everyone here?" MJ asked. She closed her bedroom door and sat down at her computer chair.

"We're still waiting on James and Fernanda." Jonathon replied as he turned to his laptop. "They should be here soon."

* * *

_**.:Ichijouji residence, Tamachi, Tokyo:.**_

Katie sighed as she leaned over the back of the sofa with her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she watched the rain pour down with no signs of stopping. Her brother had left with Fernanda for Odaiba. Her father had been called into work and her mother was busy with the housework.

The seven year old girl pouted and jumped off the sofa before slowly making her way towards the living room door, dragging her feet as she did. She passed Yolei who holding the vacuum cleaner, which was switched off, whilst talking to one of her sisters on the phone.

"Yeah, I know... she's only married him for the money. He's not even attractive." Yolei spoke into the phone laughing a little. "Oh hold on a second Chizuru." She brought the phone down from her ear and turned around. "Katie sweetheart, where are you going?"

"I'm going to play with my dollies in my room." Katie replied before she exited the living room, leaving her mother to continue her conversation with her Aunt Chizuru about the previous night's soap operas.

Upon entering her room she saw her Digimon partner Hawkmon taking a nap on her bed. Her bedroom was the smallest out of the three and was painted in a soft lilac colour. Katie loved the colour purple and her bed sheets, curtains and carpet were all different shades. She walked over to the foot of her small bed where her dollhouse lay. She opened it up and began to play with the dolls.

Hawkmon stirred a little and opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms. The only difference between Katie's Hawkmon and her mother's was that Katie's was female and Yolei's was male.

Katie stopped playing for a second and looked up at the window. The rain was still coming down hard. She pouted. "It's so boring be stuck inside all day. Why does James get to go out and meet up with his friends and I'm stuck inside?"

Hawkmon sat up straight, dangling her legs over the edge of the bed. "They're discussing the Digital World."

Katie stood up, still pouting. "Then why can't I go? I'm a DigiDestined too... right?"

"Well... technically yes." Hawkmon replied jumping down from the bed. "Maybe your brother didn't want you to go. Maybe he feels it'll be too complicated for you to understand."

Katie huffed and glanced down at her doll that was on the floor. "Hey, where's Suzanna's hat?" she began searching through her dollhouse pulling out all the furniture before looking under her bed and climbing up to look on her high shelves.

"Weren't you playing with your toys in your father's office?" Hawkmon asked.

"Oh yeah!" Katie jumped down from the chair she was stood on and dashed across the room and out into the hallway. Her father's office was only two doors down from her bedroom. As she opened the door she could still hear her mother on the phone.

Hawkmon followed her human partner into Ken's small office. It had a large desk in the corner that had a computer, laptop and scanner on top. Large shelving cupboards ran down one side of the room that were filled with folders, books and other stuff Ken used for his detective work.

The young Ichijouji girl began searching around the room. She looked underneath the desk before crawling around and peering behind the balcony door curtains. "Oh here it is!" she smiled crawling further behind on her hands and knees.

Hawkmon walked over and glanced out of the window. "The rain's finally letting up."

Katie stood up, holding the toy hat in her hand and looked out of the window. The rain was slowly stopping and specs of blue sky were peeking out from behind the dark clouds in the distance. She stood up on her tip toes and unlocked the door before sliding it open and stepping outside. "Maybe we can go play outside now."

Hawkmon followed and shivered as it was a little chilly.

"Hey what's that?" Katie asked, pointing to her left.

"Huh?" Hawkmon turned around and looked to where the little girl was pointing. "Oh, that's just a Digital Split. It should vanish in a couple of seconds."

"It looks real pretty."

Suddenly a gust of wind blew up across the balcony and blew the Digital Split towards Katie and Hawkmon...

"Ahh!"

* * *

_**.:Takaishi apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"So, I've got on the screen what information we have on the Undead King so far, it just doesn't seem a lot." Jonathon commented sighing and leaning back in his chair. "Even our parents couldn't find out much about him."

"Maybe because there isn't a lot we know about him." James replied, who had arrived with Fernanda shortly beforehand.

"There is one person who knows more." Tentomon said, motioning to the Ishida girl sat on the edge of the bed.

Stacey looked up and cast a glance around the group. "Huh? Me?"

"Well duh, of course you. Who else in this room has spent six months living with him?" Dawn sarcastically remarked.

Stacey shot a glare at the Kamiya girl before looking at the others. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Well, how about for a start, who is he?" Agumon asked.

"Is he a Digimon, human or some unknown creature?" Patamon added.

"I don't know who he is exactly. I've never seen beyond that black cloak. He never told me his true identity. He always told me that wasn't important right now." Stacey replied. She then exhaled loudly. "I'd love to tell you more but to be honest, I know as much about him as you do."

"You learned nothing about him in the six months you spent in his base?" Veemon enquired.

The Ishida girl hesitated before continuing. "I wouldn't say nothing... I already knew everything that's on his profile." She motioned to the information on Jonathon's laptop. "But I also know what he's capable of. He's strong and you shouldn't underestimate him. He managed to break into one of the most highly guarded places in the Digital World."

"Where was that?" Fernanda asked quietly.

Stacey turned around to face her. "Area 66. It's a base situated in the deserted area of the Digital World. It's highly guarded as it contains the Port Stone, which controls all the portals. If the Port Stone is removed, all the portals are immediately locked.

"Wait... is that why the portals suddenly locked trapping us there?" Jonathon demanded swirling around in his chair.

Stacey nodded. "He stole the Port Stone and planned to use its power. I managed to sneak in and steal it myself and return it to Area 66. That's when I met SnowAgumon whilst I was climbing Thunder Mountain. He helped my return it."

"For someone who's known little of it sure sounds like he's planning something big." MJ commented.

SnowAgumon shook his head. "_Everyone _knows about the Undead King. Since he showed up almost a year ago word travelled fast across the Digital World and Digimon stayed well clear of his base."

"Wait he showed up almost a year ago? Why weren't we called upon sooner?" Dawn demanded.

"Gennai and Centarumon were keeping a close eye on his base when he first appeared and sensed something was up. They began to spread the word to as many Digimon as they could to stay well clear." The little white rookie continued. His new human partner bit her lip and lowered her head at the mention of Gennai. "It's only recently the Undead King started prowling the Digital World and capturing Digimon and destroying homes. Before then he seemed to confine himself to his base and no one saw him. Most didn't even see him as a threat."

Margaret gulped a little. "If he's been in the Digital World for almost a year now... why did he wait so long to show himself, and is taking his time making his moves?"

"Who knows what plans he's got running through his mind?" Wormmon added.

Jonathon turned back to his laptop. "Well, if this is all we've got on him I guess it's case closed for now." He closed the file and shut down his laptop.

"Actually..." Stacey began. "There is one more thing I haven't told you about the Undead King." The Ishida girl sighed and lowered her head as everyone turned to look at her. "He was the one who killed Gennai."

All the kids gasped in shock. "W-what?" MJ gawped. "What did he have against Gennai? He never did anything to anyone."

"Gennai re-opened all the portals to the Digital World to allow you guys access, which didn't please the Undead King. Also, I overheard him saying that Gennai was working on some things that would help you guys. I'm not sure what those were, he never mentioned it. I doubt he even knew himself. But he wanted to destroy Gennai before he had chance to complete what he was working on." Stacey continued.

Margaret lowered her head mournfully. "Gennai was one of our parents' oldest and dearest friends."

"What an awful monster." Tricia added sadly.

Dawn punched her fist into the palm of her hand. "Well we're just gonna have to give him a taste of his own medicine."

* * *

_**.:Tropical Jungle, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Katie moaned groggily and gently stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a little blurred until she realised she wasn't wearing her glasses. She patted her hand around on the ground and eventually found them. Groaning again, she slowly sat up right rubbing her head with one hand and putting her glasses on with the other.

Once her vision became focused, she looked up to see a strange monkey looking Digimon sat cross legged directly in front of her, its head titled to the side staring at her. Its face had a sort of a masked look to it.

Katie shrieked in fright and scrambled backwards before managing to jump to her feet and scurry behind a small red and white stripped tent. Suddenly a hand appeared from inside the tent and grasped her shoulder. She jumped and spun round to be met with the same Digimon. Katie screamed again and stumbled back falling over and landing on her bottom.

The Digimon walked out of the tent. "There's no need to be afraid little girl." He spoke, his voice slightly high pitched.

Katie was visible trembling, still a little shaken from her double fright. "H-how did you... I mean you were there..." she pointed from the tent and then to where the Digimon was sat when she first woke up.

"All part of my act here at the Island Carnival." The Digimon replied. "I follow the visitors around and surprised them by popping up anywhere possible and give them a little show." He produced a set of juggling balls and began to juggle them effortlessly.

"Huh?" Katie then realised she was in the middle of a carnival, surrounded by brightly coloured tents, game stalls and rides big and small.

"Sorry about giving you a fright just then." The monkey Digimon spoke breaking the girl from her thoughts. "But you kind of gave me a fright too. You just suddenly dropped from the sky. I thought it was raining little girls." He stopped juggling the balls and placed them back in his pockets.

"Katie!"

Katie turned around to see Hawkmon appear from behind a coconut shy flapping her wings rapidly.

"Are you okay Katie? I heard you scream!" The rookie exclaimed.

Katie smiled. "I'm okay Hawkmon. I just had a little fright. I'm not hurt." She responded to her Digimon partner who was now hovering in front of her.

"Oh good. When I woke up and realised you weren't beside me I started to panic, especially when I heard you-" Hawkmon stopped what she was saying as the monkey Digimon had appeared right beside them juggling his balls again. "Ummm... who's this?" she asked.

The Digimon threw the juggling balls high up into the air one by one before spinning around in a complete turn on his heel and opened his back pocket allowing the balls to fall in. "I'm Makuramon."

"What are you the carnival clown?" Hawkmon asked landing on the ground.

"Carnival _entertainer_." Makuramon corrected.

Katie looked around. "Where is everyone? Is the Carnival closed?"

"No." Makuramon started doing hand-stands and other aerobatic moves whilst he spoke. "No one travels to this part of the jungle anymore."

"Really? How come?" the little girl asked.

"There was an attack in the jungle a mile away about a week ago. The jungle caught fire and trees and plants were destroyed. Luckily the fire stopped before it reached our carnival. But, unfortunately now everyone is scared to venture this far into the jungle. We've just had one visitor in the past seven days."

"That's terrible." Katie pouted.

"Yeah... listen; do you know where we can find the nearest portal to get back to earth?" Hawkmon asked.

Makuramon jumped in the air and perched on the pole in a seated position. "You're not leaving already are you? Don't you want the grand tour of the carnival?"

"That would be great!" Katie grinned excitedly.

"Katie, are you sure that's a good idea? We should be really heading back home. Your mother is going to wonder where you've gone." Hawkmon stated.

"I just wanna quick look. I haven't been to a carnival in ages!" the little girl replied before skipping after Makuramon.

Hawkmon groaned and gave the place another once over before flapping her wings and following her human partner.

Once Hawkmon caught up with them, Katie and Makuramon were stood in front of a hoop-la stall. Makuramon spun the coloured rings on his index finger before throwing them to Katie who fumbled with them and only caught one.

Makuramon shrugged. "Oh well, let's hope you can aim better than you catch."

Katie picked up the rings she had dropped and held them in her left hand before beginning to throw them one by one. Unfortunately she missed all of them.

After trying her luck on the hoop-la stall she moved onto other games such as the Duck Pond, Whack-a-mole, Ping-Pong ball and fishbowl, the shooting gallery and the ring toss.

Katie giggled happily as she walked away from the Ring Toss tent carrying a handful of prizes. "That was fun. I've got in so much practice I'll finally be able to beat James when we next go to the carnival back home."

Hawkmon, who was also carrying a few prizes, smiled a little. "Yeah." She then looked ahead and saw a fast food booth. "How about we get something to eat before going home? I bet you're hungry."

"Yeah I am." The seven year old replied.

Makuramon jumped down from some rope lights he had been swinging from above. "Good choice. I'll ask our cook to make up some burgers and fries. He'll be glad to have some business at last."

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Roars erupted from inside the grounds of the Undead King's base. Outside in the large courtyard at the back of the castle two Tuskmon X were fighting each other vigorously. The slightly larger Tuskmon X slammed his whole body into his foe and sent him crashing into the large stone wall that surrounded the base.

At the side, the Undead King was watching closely. He had transformed the courtyard into a sort of fighting ring and was sorting his army in picking out the weakest Digimon.

Dobermon X, who had been appointed as the Undead King's top henchman after Garurumon X's departure, walked out of the castle and appeared beside him just as the weaker Tuskmon X collapsed to the ground.

"This Tuskmon X is nowhere near strong enough for a place in my army. Release him." The Undead King demanded.

Dobermon X nodded and signalled to three other Dobermon X's who were stood around the edge of the fighting ring. "Surely all Digimon who have the X Antibody are strong enough?" he questioned looking back at the Undead King.

"The X Antibody does make Digimon stronger but some of these Digimon are lacking the skill and fighting ability to be a part of my army. I need the best of the best to destroy the DigiDestined and take over the Digital World." The Undead King replied.

A few moments later, the main gates to the base slowly opened up and Tuskmon X stumbled out before collapsing to the ground and the gates closed back up.

The champion Digimon snorted blowing the dust up from the ground in front of his face before slowly getting to his feet and trudging away from the Undead King's castle and into the wild...

* * *

_**.:Tropical Jungle, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"Mmm these fries are the best I've ever tasted." Katie grinned as she popped a couple more in her mouth. "The carnival food back home is kinda icky."

"Our cook is one of the best." Makuramon replied. He was sat opposite Katie and Hawkmon.

Katie glanced around the empty carnival. "Does anyone else work here? Or is it just you?" she pondered.

"There were more of us. There were the Impmon twins, BigMamemon, Gekomon." He began to ramble on. "But since the fire and the lack of visitors most of them have left the carnival for a better place."

Hawkmon swirled the straw around in her milkshake. They had been sat having lunch for about thirty minutes. "Katie I really think we should be heading back now. You know how you're mother can panic and-"

"But you haven't tried out the best parts of the carnival yet... the rides!" Makuramon exclaimed as he jumped up onto the table and spread his arms out wide.

Hawkmon shot the monkey Digimon a look. "I really don't think we have time for that."

"Aww c'mon Hawkmon. Please don't be a party pooper. Mommy's gonna be on the phone to my Auntie all afternoon. We've got plenty of time." Katie said with a big smile.

"Great." Makuramon grinned performing an acrobatic jump over the two friends and landing on the ground in a crouching position. "How about you try out the most thrilling ride in the carnival for starters?"

Katie and Hawkmon both turned around in their seats with curious looks on their faces.

Makuramon motioned to the large rollercoaster that was situated behind him a little in the distance. The two big drops could be seen clearly over the tents and a few trees.

"Oh wow, cool!" Katie grinned. Back home she was always too small to ride the big rides. "Can I really ride it?" she pleaded.

The monkey Digimon nodded. "Of course. If you think you're up for the most thrilling and scariest ride of your life?" he exclaimed a little dramatically.

Katie's grin grew bigger as she jumped down from her seat and followed Makuramon.

Hawkmon sighed. "How am I gonna get Katie back home?" she sighed to herself before flying after her human partner.

* * *

Just outside the carnival two Orgemon X, part of the Undead King's newly formed army, were patrolling the area, their bone clubs resting on their right shoulders. They strode in unison down the small dusty path. As they were infected with the X Antibody, their appearence was slightly different to the usual Orgemon.

Their skin was a darker green and their arms and legs were built with huge muscles. They had large black spikes pertruding from their shoulder blades, knuckles and back. Their two horns were more pointed and spiky and the bone club they were carrying was a dusky grey with large spikes sticking out at the top.

"This sucks." One spoke gruffly breaking the silence. "Why do we get stuck hiking through miles and miles of jungle? There hasn't been a single little brat in sight since we left base this morning!" he angrily slammed his bone club into the side of a tree, breaking the bark as he came to a halt.

"What are you complaining about? It got us away from that base didn't it? Being stuck inside those four stone walls was starting to drive me crazy." The other Orgemon X replied, continuing down the path.

The first Orgemon X tapped his bone club in the palm of his hand a couple of times. "I'm just itching to smash something right now. I wish we could find something to pummel to make the boss proud. There has to be a DigiDestined around here somewhere."

Suddenly a shrill but happy sounding scream echoed through the jungle that sounded very close.

The second Orgemon X halted in his tracks and smiled. "You may get what you wished for. That sounded like a human scream." He trudged through some thick brush and pulled down a low hanging branch with his club. Through the bushes he could see the tall rollercoaster at the edge of the carnival. He looked up as the carriage went hurtling by as Katie screamed excitedly with Hawkmon grasping for dear life next to her. "Bingo." He grinned under his breath.

* * *

Katie's laughter and screams filled the carnival as the roller coaster hurtled down the steepest part of the track. "One more time!" she screamed excitedly down to Makuramon who was stood by the control booth.

He nodded and allowed the carriages to ride through the station and begin its journey up the incline for a third time.

Katie giggled, almost bouncing in her seat. "This is fun."

Hawkmon was visibly shaking and her feathers were all ruffled from the wind. "Must we go again? Maybe we shouldn't have eaten before getting on this ride." She moaned a little queasily. "Wouldn't you like to try a calmer ride?"

As the carriages reached the top of the incline, a large green hand appeared from behind the control booth and grabbed Makuramon by the scruff of the neck. The monkey Digimon yelped in surprise as he was yanked around the corner and out of sight.

He looked up to see the two Orgemon X towering over him. He was about to yell when the first Orgemon X clamped his hand over Makuramon's mouth.

"You're coming with us." He grunted quietly. "We have a little favour to ask of you." He added before they dragged Makuramon away.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" Katie screamed waving her hands up in the air as the carriages dipped down a slight slope.

Hawkmon glanced down to the control booth and noticed Makuramon had disappeared. "Huh? Where did Makuramon go?" she asked glancing to her human partner who was having too much fun to hear her. The rookie Digimon moaned and closed her eyes tightly as a large drop was fast approaching...

* * *

Makuramon huffed and sprang away from Orgemon X's grip as they finally came to a stop behind some bushes just outside of the carnival. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Just who are you two clowns?"

The first Orgemon X swung his bone club aiming for the monkey's head but Makuramon ducked quickly and the club smashed into a tree trunk behind, splitting it in half. He then pointed his club right in Makuramon's face. "Never insult us again like that or it will be the last words you breath." he threatened.

Makuramon held his arms up defensively. "Okay, okay chill out." He said taking a step back. "What do you want?"

The second Orgemon X pointed his club behind him towards the rollercoaster in the background. "We want the human." He demanded. "We are under orders from the Undead King to seize any humans who enter the Digital World."

Makuramon raised an eyebrow. "You want the little girl? What for?" he questioned.

"That is none of your business. All you need to worry about is keeping the human in your little carnival until the Undead King arrives to take care of her." The first Orgemon X snarled.

"We'll make it worth your while though if you are under any doubts." The other Orgemon X added. He unclipped something from the back of his belt and dropped a small sack at the monkey's feet. The bag opened up and spilled a little of its contents, which was filled to the brim with Digi-Dollars. "And there is more where that came from."

Makuramon grinned his eyes lighting up at the money. "You've got yourself a deal!" he exclaimed as he bent down to take the sack of money, but Orgemon X slammed his own hand down against Makuramon's stopping him.

"You better hold your part of the deal monkey boy. If the brat gets away it will be you suffering the consequences." He forewarned.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Makuramon replied freeing his hand from the Digimon's grip. "Don't worry," he said as he swung the sack of money over his shoulder. "I'll just keep them on the rollercoaster."

The first Orgemon X growled. "If you do that they will start to suspect something is up. Just keep them occupied on the rides."

Makuramon thought for a second. "They are planning on leaving soon though... Don't worry, I've got a little trick up my sleeve. Just... how about we triple the price if the Undead King gets what he wants?"

The two Orgemon X's glanced at each other and growled under their breath. The first one gritted his teeth. "... Very well. Triple it is. _But _you only get the rest of the money if the girl is held until the king arrives."

* * *

As the carriages entered the station they slowly came to a stop and the safety bars lifted up above Katie and Hawkmon. They looked down to see Makuramon was stood beside the control booth once more.

"About time." Hawkmon huffed as they climbed out of the carriage and walked down the steps.

"So, ready for some more fun?" Makuramon asked.

"I'd love to but I really think I should go home now. If my Mommy's noticed I'm missing she can really panic." Katie replied with a giggle.

Makuramon's eyes widened a little, which went unnoticed by the little girl, but not Hawkmon who eyed him suspiciously. "You can't go yet!" he exclaimed a little too dramatic. "I mean... uhhh... you haven't had a bird's eye view of the carnival from the Ferris wheel yet. You can't leave until you've had a ride on that."

Katie smiled. "Well... okay then." She giggled. "I love Ferris wheels. C'mon Hawkmon I bet we can see for miles around from the top."

"Katie-"

"Just one more ride then we'll go home. I promise."

Hawkmon sighed. "Alright then."

Makuramon placed his hands on each of their shoulders and gently turned them around so they were looking at the large white Ferris wheel just ahead of them. "There it is. The biggest Ferris wheel you'll ever ride."

Hawkmon observed it a little sceptical. "Doesn't look any bigger than the Ferris wheel in Odaiba."

"You won't be saying that when you reach the top." Makuramon said as he guided them towards it.

Just behind one of the carnival tents, the two Orgemon X were keeping an eye on Makuramon making sure he was keeping his end of the deal. The first Orgemon X peeked around to see the monkey Digimon helping Katie and Hawkmon into one of the carriages on the Ferris wheel.

The second Orgemon X took a small device from his pouch pocket that hung from his belt. He pressed a few buttons before a dialling tone was heard.

As the other Orgemon X joined his partner, the call was answered and the Undead King appeared on the screen. He was stood outside with his base just behind him._"This had better be important."_ He snarled. He seemed to have his attention on something else as he gave a quick glance to the screen.

"Good news sir, we have one of the DigiDestined." The first Orgemon X spoke.

The Undead King didn't seem all that impressed. He snarled a little as he looked at the screen. _"This couldn't have waited until you returned to the base?"_

The two Orgemon X glanced at each other a little confused. "B-but we thought you wanted to dispose of the children yourself sir." The second said slightly unsure.

"_I haven't got time to waste chasing little brats. I have some important business right now. I'm sure you two are old enough to take care of this yourself." The_ Undead King replied, with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

"Well... if you're sure boss." The first Orgemon X said.

"_Yes. Now go destroy that DigiDestined and don't return until you have done so."_ The screen went blank as the Undead King ended the video call.

* * *

_**.:Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Tokyo:.**_

Ken was sat at his desk, which was overfilled with paperwork. He was assigned to investigate the mysterious monster attacks that had been happening. But being a DigiDestined made it that little bit harder. He knew exactly what was going on but couldn't tell his boss the truth so he had to make it look like he was doing something about it without letting his secret out.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair rubbing his temples. The pile of paperwork in front of him was witness statements from the public he had to read and follow up. So far he was only through a quarter of them.

The sudden shrill of his phone made him jump a little. He sat up straight and picked it up. "Ichijouji?"

"_Hey Ken."_

"Oh hey Izzy, how can I help? There isn't another Digimon attack is there?" he asked with a gulp.

"_No, everything's fine at the moment. I was just researching the X Antibody when Katie's signal appeared in the Digital World." _

Ken sat up more straighter, tensing up. "What? Are you sure?"

"_Positive. I've got her exact co-ordinates. I'll send them to you."_

"Okay… thanks Izzy." Once Ken hung up the phone he sat there wondering why his daughter would go to the Digital World. He picked up the phone once more and was about to press the speed-dial number to call his apartment but decided against it. Telling Yolei would only send her into a fit of panic and if she already knew their daughter was missing she would have called by now.

Ken stood up from his desk, checked he had his digivice before leaving his office in a hurry…

* * *

_**.:Tropical Jungle, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"Okay." Makuramon said as he secured the safety bar across Katie and Hawkmon. "Hold on tight. Here we go." He jumped back and grasped the leaver with both hands about to pull it back to start the ride.

"Hold it!"

All three looked to see the two Orgemon X striding towards them between the water gun game and the rifle range tents.

"There's been a change of plan." The first Orgemon X said tapping his bone club in his hand. "We'll be destroying these two. The Undead King is busy right now."

"What?" both Katie and Hawkmon exclaimed.

Makuramon let go of the leaver and leaned against it. "I still get my money right?" he questioned.

Hawkmon glared at the monkey Digimon. "You tricked us!"

Both Orgemon X shook their heads in unison. "I think you will find the deal was we triple the price if these two were still here when the Undead King arrives." One explained.

Makuramon scowled clenching his fists. "We had a deal. If the Undead King got what he wanted I get triple." After receiving no answer he growled and pulled the leaver back causing the Ferris wheel to move. Once Katie and Hawkmon reached the top, he pushed the leaver back stopping the ride. "No money, no kid."

"You really think you can stand up against us two?" The first Orgemon X growled.

"We'll just over power you and get the girl ourselves." The second Orgemon X added. He stormed forward and grabbed Makuramon by the scruff of the neck before hoisting him up off his feet.

Makuramon struggled kicking his legs and trying to pry Orgemon X's hand from his neck. "Let me go!" he demanded.

"Be quiet monkey boy." Orgemon X simply replied before tossing Makuramon away like a rag doll.

Makuramon crashed into a tent and the whole thing collapsed on top of him. He struggled through the fabric of the tent and popped his head out to see the other Orgemon X pull the leaver setting the ride off once more.

"What do we do Hawkmon?" Katie asked trembling as they began to get closer to the ground below.

Hawkmon looked around frantically before glancing down at the safety barrier. She pushed it up with all her strength and leapt out of the carriage hovering in the air. "Here, grab hold of my feet."

Katie quickly stood up and grasped Hawkmon's ankles and the bird Digimon flapped her wings carrying them both away from the Ferris wheel.

Orgemon X growled. "You're not getting away that easily. Pummel Whack!" he punched his fist upwards firing his dark energy. The attack whistled inches past Hawkmon's left ear.

"They're shooting at us Hawkmon!" Katie cried.

"Pummel Whack!" the other Orgemon X also fired the same attack and it clipped the rookie's right wing.

Hawkmon screeched in pain and Katie screamed as they both began to fall from the sky. They fell down and down and crashed through the top of the Duck pond tent and there was a loud splash as they landed in the water.

Makuramon snarled and sprung to his feet. "Give me my money you cheats!" he exclaimed before charging forward and jumping up scratching away at Orgemon X's head.

"Argh! Get off me you little pest!" Orgemon X growled. He grabbed hold of Makuramon and tossed him away but the monkey Digimon just jumped right back up at him.

"I'll get the girl." The other Orgemon X said, turning away and trudging off towards the demolished Duck pond tent.

At the fallen tent, Hawkmon was helping Katie out of the water. They were both dripping wet as they fell to the floor in a heap. Katie coughed and spluttered water from her mouth as Hawkmon got to her feet ruffling her feathers dry.

The rookie looked up to see Orgemon X striding towards them. "We gotta move!"

"Wait..." Katie got to her feet and looked past the on-coming Orgemon X to Makuramon who was being overpowered by the other. She watched as he was thumped over the head with Orgemon X's bone club. He stumbled a little before collasping to the ground. "We have to help him."

"What?" Hawkmon exclaimed. "Help him? Have you already forgotten what he tried to do to us? He sold us over to the Undead King! We have to get out of here now."

"I know Hawkmon but we can't leave him to be savaged by those two monsters. No one deserves that, even if he did trick us. We have to try." Underneath Katie's pink jumper, her digivice began to glow...

Hawkmon sighed. No matter what the person Katie always found a place in her heart to be kind to them. "Okay." She glanced up to see a huge banner hanging above. She waited for the right moment. "Feather Strike!" Releasing her head-feather, it flew up and sliced the cord that was holding the banner up before curling around in mid-air and slicing the other side.

The banner fell from above landing on top of Orgemon X. He grunted as the weight sent him falling to the ground.

"Nice move Hawkmon." Katie smiled as Hawkmon caught her head-feather and placed it back on top of her head.

The two friends ran as quickly as they could in between two tents and around the mini boating pond. As they arrived Makuramon was blasted through the air and slammed against a wooden maypole before slumping against the ground.

"Hey pick on someone your own size you big bully!" Katie shouted.

Orgemon X turned around to face them, slightly amused.

"Stop picking on Makuramon." Katie shot back as bravely as she could, although deep down she was trembling and her heart was thumping against her chest. "Just because you're bigger and stronger doesn't mean you can push others around!"

"How nice." the other Orgemon X said sarcastically as he approached from behind, startling the two small friends. "Is that what you say to all the big children who bully you back home?" he smirked.

Makuramon slowly picked himself up off the ground and slid behind the maypole, peeking out from behind it.

"Why can't you just be nice to others? Don't you find it hard being such a bully?" Katie asked.

The two Orgemon X laughed hysterically. "Being nice gets you nowhere in this world." one of them replied. "That's why the Undead King is so powerful and the kind and nice are diminishing. Evil will always triumph over good."

"You're wrong." Katie replied. Her heart was beating even faster now but she never took notice of it as her digivice was now vibrating and the screen's light was showing through her thick jumper. "Huh?" she lifted her jumper up, revealing her white D-Power. As she did, the D-Power bleeped and a small ring appeared on the screen.

Hawkmon gawped. "A ring... just like what your brother told us about."

The ring shone brightly inside the digivice before bursting out of the screen with a shimmering trail behind it. Katie took a step back in surprise and stared at the ring, which had doubled in size since leaving her D-Power.

"What's going on here?" Orgemon X demanded growing impatient.

"Is this a silly little trick Makuramon taught you?" the other asked.

Hawkmon stepped forward and glanced up at her human partner. She gave her a small smile before reaching up and taking hold of the golden ring. The light from the ring engulfed the rookie Digimon...

_"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... PECKMON!"_

Katie was still looking down at where Hawkmon was stood. But once the light had faded, she slowly lifted her head up to see an ostrich-like Digimon standing next to her. She had fiery orange feathers sticking out of her head and huge tail feathers in the same colour.

The two Orgemon X batted their bone clubs against the palm of their hands in unison. "So you digivolved, big deal."

"There's still two of us, and only one of you."

Makuramon gulped and slowly backed away from the maypole he was hiding behind before turning and running as fast as he could, disappearing behind a tent.

Peckmon's glare was fixed on the two X Digimon, although she looked away for a split second to see Makuramon flee. "Just watch this, Katie." she spoke, not taking her eyes off them. She let out a shrill battle cry before charging forward. Jumping up in the air she began to spin around before driving one of her feet down towards her two foes.

The two Orgemon X raised their hands to shield themselves and took the full force of the impact. They struggled as they pushed against Peckmon's attack but their feet slowly began to sink into the sandy dirt as they slid backwards.

One of the X Digimon picked up his bone club from the ground and swung it high above his head slamming it down against Peckmon's leg, causing her to retreat backwards. "Pummel Whack!" the same Orgemon X fired his dark energy attack from his fist before the other mimicked his move.

Peckmon leaped up into the air and dodged the first attack before swooping to the right to miss the second. The first attack slammed into a nearby tent, blasting it to pieces on impact whilst the second disappeared high into the sky and into the clouds.

Katie flinched as the tent exploded near her. Debris fell everywhere and a large pink teddy bear landed at her feet.

Peckmon soared through the air dropped down behind the two X Digimon. "Thousand Beaks!" Peckmon created shadow clones of herself that formed a circle and began to rapidly peck the Orgemon X.

The two Orgemon X grunted and cringed as they were stabbed and prodded repeatedly. "Argh enough of this!" the first Orgemon X raised his bone club and spun round striking a clone as it lunged at him. As the bone club made contact the clone was instantly destroyed and disappeared in to thin air. The second Orgemon X joined in and they moved around the circle destroying each clone in turn until the true Peckmon was left.

Katie backed up a little and watched in awe as the fight continued. Her eyes followed her Digimon partner as she lunged forward and released her 'Kunai Wing' attack.

Peckmon threw large Kunai like sharp feathers that exploded on impact. They left a trial of destruction behind as they blew up holes in the ground moving closer and closer to the two Orgemon X.

They grunted as they stumbled backwards trying to dodge the attack but it kept following them. The attack soon caught them up and they were blasted into the air before crash landing into a large tent.

The tent collapsed on top of them. They fought their way out of the tangled fabric only to be met with the sight of a large sphere of energy hurtling towards them….

"Uh oh…." the two Orgemon X murmured in unison, their eyes wide as saucers. They had no time to react as the energy filled attack exploded upon impact. "Yahhhhhhh!" their screams echoed across the carnival as one was thrown into the small boating pool with a huge splash and the other skidded across the ground.

The Orgemon X on the ground groaned and rubbed his head a little dazed. He sat up and was about to grab his bone club that had landed just a couple of feet away from him when a razor sharp feather suddenly sliced it in half. He froze in shock and looked up to see Peckmon towering over him.

"Let's get outta here!" The Orgemon X in the pool screeched fearfully before jumping out of the water and turning bolting away towards the exit of the carnival with his partner in tow closely behind.

"And never come back!" Katie said confidently and proudly with her hands on her hips. She giggled and turned around to face the maypole. "Hey where did Makuramon go?" she asked as she looked around the empty carnival.

Peckmon sighed. "He ran off just before the fight. I saw him disappear behind the Shooting Gallery." she said motioning behind her. "Some thanks we get after we came back to help him."

Katie nodded discretely in agreement. "But we did the right thing Peckmon. If we didn't come back he would have got hurt really badly."

Peckmon smiled warmly at her human partner's kindness. _"She's got more bravery than that spineless monkey."_ she thought.

"Katie!"

"Huh?" Katie turned around after hearing the familiar voice call her name. She saw her father and Wormmon running towards her between two red and white tents. "Daddy!" she exclaimed happily before running to him.

Ken came to a stop as his daughter reached him. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. "Katie thank goodness you're alright. What were you thinking coming here alone? Izzy called me and told me your signal had appeared in the Digital World."

"I'm sorry Daddy we didn't mean to come here. It was an accident." Katie replied with an innocent pout.

Ken smiled a little. "It's alright. I believe you." He looked past his daughter to Peckmon. "Uhhh who's that? Is that... Hawkmon?"

Katie nodded grinning. "Yep, she digivolved." She replied proudly.

Ken blinked in surprise whilst Wormmon looked up at his partner's daughter. "She digivolved? Did you battle a Digimon?" the rookie asked.

The little girl nodded once more still smiling. "Two."

"T-two?" Ken exclaimed completely shocked and wide eyed. "You fought two Digimon on your own?"

"I wasn't on my own Daddy. Peckmon protected me, she did most of the fighting. She was so cool." Katie replied. She then frowned a little. "You're not mad are you?"

Ken smiled laughing a little. "No. Just one thing though." He said. "Don't tell your mother."

_**To be continued...**_


	26. Ep26: Welcome to my Nightmare

_Hello everyone. People who follow me on deviantART will know what has happened recently. I hope it hasn't affected this chapter too much. Some of you may realise it is similar to one of the Data Squad episodes (don't want to say too much to give away the chapter) but I had this sort of idea for a chapter for a long time now even before the Data Squad episode came out, and when I did watch that episode and saw what Digimon appeared in it, I thought he would be perfect for this chapter if that makes sense XD_

_**Aldamonburst:** I never looked at Diatrymon. He looks very cool, I might try and work him into the story somehow._  
_**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** Yeah, I've always liked Peckmon when he first appeared on Data Squad._  
_**Azn-tin-shuffle-pro349:** I haven't really thought about what Hawkmon's voice might be like. I have thought about a few of the kids. Like Dawn's voice would be a tomboyish one with a boyish sound to it, Stacey's would sound a bit like Rika's. _  
_**FFnetfanHANNAH:** Yeah, I think Yolei would go a little crazy if she found out lol and yeah I think the others will be hearing about it, I don't think Katie would be able not to tell her brother._  
_**WhiteWolfPrincess95:** Yeah Katie will be getting involved more now ^^ and I'm really sorry I haven't reviewed your stories lately. Things have come up at home lately so I'm really behind on stuff, especially on here._  
_**Wolfgirl:** Thanks ^^ I'm glad you like my story. That's a really good idea but unfortunately I've already planned out the story. Do you write fanfics? Maybe you could use that idea for a separate story. It's a really good idea and it would be a shame to waste it :) _  
_**Sabaku966Ishida:** Thanks. There's already a chapter with MJ but there will be more of her to come._  
_**09Stewie'sHenchwoman09:** Thanks :) Oops that must have been a mistake in chapter 6 XD It was supposed to be female._  
_**Marril96:** Patamon's male. I don't know why I put Swanmon as female when it was supposed to be meal, must have just subconsciously wrote it as Swanmon's female in Frontier XD_  
_**TaioraloveMary:** I never found Piddomon when I was searching for a champion form of Patamon. Out of the ones I did find Swanmon was the best that fitted. He will digivolve into something better when he reaches ultimate._  
_**Tamermary5:** I've checked him out and he is cool. Unfortunately I never found him when I was looking up a champion for Patamon._  
_**Daikari4ever:** well it has been 25 years since they last saw him. Plus the only clue is that he's called the Undead King, which he was only referred to in the prophecy in 01. Maybe that part has slipped their minds since then XD_  
_**Choasmon:** yeah Willis' kids will be appearing in the story at some point. I could make them twins._  
_**Crestofdreams:** I added warp into the DNA digivolve because SnowAgumon needs to bypass champion to become ultimate. Dan and the others will be getting their own crests, which will be revealed very soon :)_  
_**AngelofDarkness:** yeah good choice for Kazemon :D_  
_**No Name:** Thank you very much :) At the moment 54 chapters are planned._

_Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Sorry again I couldn't answer all of them, there was a lot again XD_

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Adventure 03"**

**Episode 26: "Welcome to My Nightmare"**

_**.:Unknown Location, File Island, Digital World:.**_

It was dark all around. Not a spec of light could be seen. Nothing could be heard either. It was like being in the middle of nothingness. But that soon changed as suddenly, through the darkness, a pair of dark blood red eyes were glowing. They narrowed, as if the owner of the eyes was glaring. There was a low raspy sound as the owner of the eyes breathed deeply and slowly.

"The Undead King made a grave mistake casting me aside." His voice was low and chilling. "Me, a natural carrier of the X Antibody and he overlooks me as if I were a rookie Digimon. I'll show him. I'll prove to him I am a worthy asset to his army and showcase my amazing powers. I'll capture those DigiDestined, destroy them and then he'll be begging me to come back."

He cackled sinisterly and shot a bolt of energy, which resembled lightning, up into the darkness above. It lit the area for a split second but his appearance remained unseen…..

* * *

_**.:Kamiya Apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Sora was stood in the kitchen at the sink washing a few dishes with the noise of the television in the background from the living room. She was wearing her pale yellow apron that was loosely tied around her waist. She finished scrubbing the large dinner plate before carefully placing it on the rack to dry.

She didn't hear the front door open as Tai walked in back from work. He threw his jacket over the back of the sofa and placed his briefcase on the floor. He spotted his wife at the sink and quietly snuck in the kitchen and crept up behind her before gently wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Hey gorgeous." He said softly in her ear.

Sora jumped a little and sighed before giggling. "Honey, you gave me a fright." She glanced at him before continuing with the dishes. "How was work?"

"Not bad. Can't wait for dinner though, I'm starving." He replied pecking her cheek before he moved down and slowly began kissing her neck playfully.

"Tai, that tickles." His wife giggled.

"Oh does it?" Tai grinned devilishly before he pulled her closer and continued to kiss her neck.

Sora's giggles turned into laughing as she dropped the cup she had in the bowl of soapy water and turned away from the sink with Tai still kissing at her neck. "Honey-" she suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

Tai was about to plant another kiss on her neck when he glanced up and stopped, his mouth about an inch away from his wife's neck. Standing in the entrance to the kitchen was Dawn and Agumon. Dawn had an embarrassed and grossed out look on her face as she looked up at her parents.

The couple slowly separated and Tai stood up straight and casually loosened his tie. "Uhhhh… hey kiddo, how was school?" he asked as he turned and headed for the fridge-freezer. He took the orange juice out of the fridge and began drinking it from the carton.

Sora removed her apron and hung it up on the hook. She turned around and immediately put her hands on her hips. "Tai don't drink out of the carton."

Dawn walked past her mother and father and took out a small plate from the open fridge, which had one last rice ball on it. "Remind me not to have orange juice tomorrow morning."

But, as quick as a flash Agumon swiped the rice ball off the plate before Dawn had chance to take it.

"Hey, Agumon! That was mine!" Dawn exclaimed spinning round to face him.

"Hey you snooze you lose." her Digimon replied before popping the rice ball into his mouth and eating it whole not giving Dawn a chance to snatch it back.

Dawn growled and slammed the empty plate down on the kitchen counter. "You knew I wanted that last rice ball."

"Hey I was hungry. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast since a certain someone scoffed their entire lunch and didn't share." Agumon retorted.

"You took Agumon to school?" Tai questioned his daughter as both he and Sora gave her a stern look.

"You need to skip a few lunches Agumon." Dawn snapped, completely ignoring her parents.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you eat anymore soon you won't be able to fit through the front door."

"Take that back!"

"No!"

Agumon huffed and crossed his arms. "Well then, the next time you go to the Digital World you can fight the Digimon all by yourself because I won't be going."

"That's fine with me. I don't need you."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The human and Digimon both turned their backs on each other with Dawn storming out of the apartment slamming the front door behind her. Tai and Sora both glanced at each other, unsure what to say.

* * *

_**.:Izzy's Research Lab, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

The peaceful evening sky was soon interrupted as clouds began to form over the research building in a circular motion. A small bout of thunder rumbled quietly before there was a sudden flash of light and a small lightning bolt surged through the sky and struck the aerial that was situated on the top of the building.

The energy current surged down the aerial and through the electrical wires of Izzy's laboratory before entering the computer system and as quick as a flash it disabled the Digimon detection signal.

A few moments later, unaware of what had just happened, Izzy and Haruhiko walked into the room with a cup of coffee each. They both sat down at their computers and began checking over the Digital World's and Tokyo's data and activity.

"Things have been very quiet lately. There haven't been many Digimon sightings here since Seadramon X last week." Haruhiko commented before taking a sip of his coffee.

Izzy nodded in agreement. "I sent a message to some of our old Digimon friends to spread the word about the Digital Splits and tell others not to go near them. At first the Digimon must have been curious to what they were and touched them, transporting them to Tokyo but now I think they know to stay well clear of them." He explained as he typed away on his keyboard. "There has been the odd Digimon slipping through them accidentally but Tentomon and I soon sent them home."

Haruhiko glanced to his right at the big plasma screen that was the Digimon detection system. It showed a map of the Tokyo area, which was the only area it covered. Any Digimon outside that area would go by undetected. To Haruhiko and Izzy, the system was on, but unknown to them it was disabled. "I'm surprised the Undead King has not sent anymore X Digimon to attack the city."

Izzy sighed looking up from his screen. "That doesn't mean it's a good sign." He replied. "He may be planning something big and he's focusing his full attention on that right now." He looked back down at the screen. "Remember he captured all those Digimon from File City. Just because he hasn't sent one out to attack us doesn't mean we're out of the woods. I suggest we keep our guard up from now on and be prepared for almost anything to happen…."

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Beach, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

After almost an hour after storming out of the apartment, Dawn was now wandering along the edge of the shore, the gentle waves crashing against the sand and almost touching her feet. In her hand was a small pile of pebbles and every few seconds she would hurl one into the water.

Up ahead was a discarded soccer ball, which was rolling along the sand slightly in the breeze. Dawn dropped the pebbles and ran up to the ball and with one powerful kick, sent it flying high up into the air and it landed with a splash on top of the water. It bobbed up and down as it began to float away from the shore.

Dawn sighed and watched it for a few moments before kicking the sand with her foot. "Stupid Agumon." she muttered under her breath. She shoved her hands in her shorts pockets and turned to continue walking down the beach.

"Dawn?"

Dawn turned around at the sound of her name. "Huh? Margaret? What are you doing out here?" she asked.

Margaret walked up to her cousin and looked up at the sunset. "Whenever there was a night like this my father would bring me here to watch it. So whenever there is a sunset I always come out here." She paused before looking back at her cousin. "What are you doing out here?"

"I had a stupid fight with Agumon." The Kamiya girl muttered under her breath.

Margaret giggled.

"It's not funny Maggie! He ate the last rice ball."

This just caused Margaret to laugh even more. "You argued over a rice ball? That really is silly."

"Hey he always swipes the last of everything!" Dawn almost snapped. "Last week he swiped the last piece of pie, the week before that he ate the last bit of ice cream and-"

"Something else on your mind?" Margaret interrupted. "You and Agumon rarely fight."

Dawn sighed and looked down at the sand. "Maybe….. Maybe it's Stacey." she muttered under her breath.

"Huh? But I thought everything was okay with you two?" Margaret asked a little puzzled.

"I said it was a start. I didn't say everything was forgiven and we're 'best friends'. I might have saved her from those bullies the other day but I'm still a little cautious about her coming back so suddenly. It'll take more than a few words to convince me she's back on our side."

Unknown to them, Stacey had been listening to their conversation. She had been sat underneath a tree with Gabumon and SnowAgumon also enjoying the sunset when she overheard the two girls talking. She sighed and turned back round so she was out of their view and placed her earphones in her ears, turning her portable music player on.

"Or do you just feel threatened because there is someone else joining the team who has just a big of an ego as you?"

"What?" Dawn demanded turning to face her cousin.

"C'mon, Stacey may be a bit of a loner. But she speaks her mind."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dawn grumbled, shuffling the sand with her feet.

"It means, decisions you make in the future as the leader of this team aren't going to go by as smoothly if Stacey has an opposite of opinion about it. She'll challenge you over them and sometimes you might not get your own way." Margaret explained.

Dawn huffed and gave the sand one last kick before staring out at the bay. The soccer ball was merely a speck in the distance now as it floated further away from the shore. "Whatever." she grumbled.

Margaret sighed and took a step closer to her younger cousin. "Hey, how about you come back to my place and have dinner? Mom's making ramen." she said in an attempt to cheer the Kamiya girl up.

"Yeah… okay. Dad's cooking tonight and his food is terrible." Dawn replied, causing Margaret to giggle.

The two girls turned and began to walk away from the edge of the water. But as they did, something thumped Dawn really hard on the back of the head. She stumbled forward and spun round angrily, her fists clenched.

"Hey! What's the-" But she stopped when she saw no one was behind her. Her eyes fell down to the abandoned soccer ball that she had earlier kicked in to the bay that was now resting a few meters away from her on the sand. "What the…..…?"

"What's wrong?" Margaret asked as she came to a halt and looked back at Dawn.

Before Dawn could answer, the ground began to tremble beneath their feet and the water began to ripple before bubbling aggressively and spilling onto the sand getting the girls' shoes wet.

"W-what's going on?" Margaret gulped as Dawn slowly began to back away from the water, standing next to her cousin.

Suddenly, there was a tremendous blast as something burst out from underneath the water and the two DigiDestined were soaked from the water that sprayed across the beach.

Margaret screamed and clutched onto her cousin's arm cringing in fear as they both staggered backwards.

The blast had alerted Stacey, Gabumon and SnowAgumon and the three of them were all peeking out from behind the tree, all wide eyed.

Once the water had stopped falling, Dawn, dripping wet, slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a Digimon that somewhat resembled the grim reaper staring down at them.

"Hello DigiDestined…." It spoke chillingly with a deathly grin as he raised his head up, revealing his skull face underneath the hood of his cloak.

Margaret's brown eyes widened in fear and she screamed once more. "Who is that?"

The Digimon chuckled to himself as he remained floating above the water. "I am MetalPhantomon. An ultimate Digimon who feeds off others misery and fears."

Dawn growled and quickly unclipped her digivice. "Okay Agumon, get ready to-" she suddenly stopped when she realised Agumon wasn't with her this time. "Ah great…." She mumbled as she clipped her digivice loosely to her belt.

MetalPhantomon grinned as he raised his scythe a little. "And now that I have found you DigiDestined, I will transport you back to the Digital World where I will dispose of your existence and earn my rightful place in the Undead King's army."

"Run Margaret!" Dawn yelled.

The two girls quickly turned and began to sprint towards the exit of the beach. But as Dawn spun round her D-Power fell from her belt and hit the sand. She skidded to a halt and turned back round. "My digivice!"

But before Dawn had chance to retrieve it, MetalPhantomon pointed his scythe directly at her and a bolt of lightning surged out from the tip and struck Dawn's body. "Yah!" A split second later, Dawn was gone.

"Dawn!" Margaret screamed in horror as her cousin disappeared from sight. She glared up at the demon Digimon through her tear filled eyes. "What have you done with her?"

MetalPhantomon chuckled again. "She is back in the Digital World in my lair… and you will be soon joining her." he stated before releasing another bolt of lightning from his scythe causing Margaret to also disappear before the young girl had chance to scream.

Stacey's blue eyes widened in disbelief. She slipped back behind the tree and shook her head and blinked a few times to see if what she had witnessed was true.

"What….. just happened?" Gabumon asked quietly.

"I have no idea." Stacey replied before slowly peering out behind the tree trunk once more. She crawled forward slightly but her knee pressed down on a twig and it snapped under her weight. She suddenly gasped and hid back behind the tree as MetalPhantomon spun round in their direction.

Stacey and her two Digimon partners remained completely still and held their breath.

MetalPhantomon stared at the tree before turning slightly to the right. He wasn't facing it but he was staring at it from the corner of his eyes as SnowAgumon bravely stuck his head out from behind the tree trunk.

"It's okay." SnowAgumon whispered as he moved back out of sight. "I don't think he noticed."

But suddenly, the tree exploded above them and Stacey, Gabumon and SnowAgumon threw themselves to the ground. Burning twigs and leaves fell around them before a dark shadow loomed over.

Stacey slowly pushed herself up off the ground and turned to look up at MetalPhantomon who was hovering over them, his scythe gripped in both hands.

He chuckled. "Oh goodie. More DigiDestined." He pointed his scythe down until it was inches away from Stacey's face. "I'm going to be having a busy night tonight."

* * *

_**.:Kamiya Apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Agumon slowly trudged out of Dawn's bedroom his head hung low. He sighed and looked around the apartment. Tai was sat on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He had the TV remote in one hand and a can of soda in the other. Agumon and Biyomon were setting the table for dinner but there was no sign of Dawn.

He walked over to the edge of the sofa and looked up at Tai. "Is Dawn still not home?" he asked.

Tai shook his head, not taking his eyes off his sports programme. "No. Don't worry about it buddy. She's only been gone an hour. Give her chance to cool off and she'll be back."

"Yeah, and when she does there is a last piece of fruit pie you two can fight over after dinner." The older Agumon joked from the dining table.

Tai shot a glare at his partner. "That's not funny Agumon."

At this point Sora walked out of their bedroom wearing her bathrobe and her hair was wrapped in a towel. "Tai, has your digivice been going off? I just stepped out of the shower and I could have sworn I heard mine bleeping. But before I got to it, it had stopped." She said as she held up her digivice.

"Your digivice wouldn't stop bleeping if there was a Digimon here. A Digimon wouldn't just suddenly disappear and go off the radar."

"Still… maybe we should check the area just to be safe." The bearer of Love suggested.

"You're probably hearing stuff Sor'." Tai replied before he took a sip of his soda. "Besides if there was a Digimon Izzy will have tracked it down. He'll let us know if something's up."

"Hmmm… I guess so." Sora murmured as she looked down at her digivice again.

Her daughter's Agumon walked past her and grabbed his small dark blue jacket off the coat rack. "I'm gonna go find Dawn."

"Do you know where she'll be?" Biyomon asked as she placed the last plate down on the table.

Agumon nodded. "Yeah. She usually goes to the beach when she's hot headed over something." he replied before leaving the apartment.

* * *

_**.:MetalPhantomon's Lair, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Stacey moaned and slowly opened her eyes, shifting uncomfortably. "Huh?" She murmured. Her eyes were open but she still couldn't see anything. Everywhere was dark. That's when it hit her that she felt weightless as if she wasn't lying down or standing up. "G-Gabumon?" she stuttered quietly.

"Stacey?" his voice replied from what sounded like behind her. "Where are you?"

"I don't know… where are you?" she asked, looking around. Although it made no difference where she looked as everything was just black. "SnowAgumon?" she called out.

"Stacey…. I think I've gone blind…" his meekly voice responded. He sounded as if he was to the left of her.

But then, a faint light appeared in the distance, which slowly began to grow bigger when suddenly there was a blinding flash that lit up the entire area. Stacey and her two Digimon shielded their eyes until the light faded.

Stacey opened her eyes and looked around. There was now a little light in the area as well as her eyes adjusting to the darkness. They were just floating. It was like being in space except there were no stars or planets, just darkness. She turned around and gasped when she spotted Dawn and Margaret. They were both just floating in mid-air and slouched over, seemingly unconscious.

Gabumon and SnowAgumon both gasped. "Are they okay?" the snow Digimon asked.

Stacey moved her legs and arms trying to move through the air. First she tried walking and then as if she was swimming but she couldn't move.

"I wouldn't waste your energy DigiDestined."

Stacey, Gabumon and SnowAgumon whirled round after hearing the demon Digimon's voice. He chuckled and slowly appeared through the darkness holding his scythe in both hands. "What have you done to them?" the Ishida girl demanded clenching her fists.

"I have merely trapped them inside their own minds." MetalPhantomon replied grinning sinisterly. "They are now under my spell and trapped in their worst nightmares. The only thing that can break them free is if these chains are destroyed."

Stacey looked to see two silver chains slowly appear around Dawn and Margaret's waist. The other end of the chains was being held in MetalPhantomon's right hand. She gasped quietly and turned to face the two girls. Their faces were twitching with discomfort as MetalPhantomon's spell ravaged their minds…..

_**Margaret's Nightmare….**_

_The darkness around Margaret faded and she looked around to see she was stood in the corner of a dimly lit room. She choked back a sob as she began to remember exactly what room this was._

_The furniture and equipment began to appear and the all too familiar hospital smell began to enter Margaret's nose. "N-no…" she stuttered under her breath._

_As the room slowly began to complete its transformation, Margaret cast her gaze to the other side of the room. There in the middle against the wall was a single bed with white sheets. Either side were two chairs, a small cupboard and a heart monitor machine._

_But Margaret looked past all that to the figure that was lying motionless under the sheets. "Daddy…." She murmured under her breath. She ran forward to his bedside with tears streaming down her face. "Daddy wake up." She spoke softly looking down at him. It looked like he was just sleeping peacefully. But Margaret knew he wasn't. His pale face was covered in deep cuts._

_This was just how she remembered, except when she was six she just thought her father was asleep and didn't really understand the concept of death. Now at eleven she fully understood and it began to hurt even more as she relived that evening she and her mother entered this room. _

_Margaret suddenly gasped and spun round as she heard sobbing behind her. At the other side of the room was her mother who was sobbing uncontrollably and being comforted by her uncle who had his arms wrapped tightly around her._

"_Mom…." Margaret whimpered as she left her father's bedside and slowly walked over to her mother and uncle. "Mom… I'm here." _

_But Kari didn't respond. She just remained in her brother's arms sobbing into his chest._

"_Mom?" Margaret stretched out her hand to touch her mother's. But as she did it past right through as if Margaret was a ghost. She took in a sharp breath and took a step back, staring at her hand that had passed through her mothers._

"_W-what's going on? Mom!" she cried out as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Mom, can you hear me?"_

_But then her mother and uncle slowly began to fade away from in front of her._

"_No! Mom, don't go! You can't leave me too!" Margaret cried almost hysterically. She sprung forward to hug her but she ended up stumbling right through her mother's fading figure. Margaret spun round, tears streaming down her face. "Mom! Uncle Tai! Come back, don't leave!"_

_She made one last attempt to stop them but as she staggered forward her mother and uncle disappeared completely and she fell to the floor on her knees as the room began to fill with darkness once more…._

_**Dawn's Nightmare….**_

_Dawn was stood in the middle of a room, which was surrounded by flames and falling debris. She yelped and jumped to the side as a chunk of the ceiling caved in, almost hitting her._

"_So we meet again." A familiar voice sniggered._

_Dawn's brown eyes grew wide with disbelief and she slowly turned around to be met with the dark silhouette of Datamon. "No…. no way…"_

_Datamon's shadow moved around the room going up walls and floating across the ceiling. "This time there is no one here to save you." He cackled._

"_N-no… you're dead….. You're not real!" the Kamiya girl cried out trying to act brave._

_Datamon's laugh echoed around her making it impossible for her to pinpoint his location. She looked in every direction possible as she turned on the spot searching for him._

"_Agumon!" Dawn yelled._

_Datamon's chuckle was right up against her right ear, causing her to flinch. "Go ahead, scream all you want." His voice then moved to her left ear, sending shivers down her spine. "He can't hear you." Then his laugh continued to move around the room, sometimes far away and sometimes right up close to her._

_Dawn saw the metal pipe lying on the floor in front of her. She quickly bent down and picked it up and swung it as hard as she could at Datamon's shadow. But it just past right through him. _

"_Wha-what?" Dawn tried again swinging the pipe at him, but as before it just went right through. She began to grow annoyed and swung the pipe every time she caught a glimpse of him. But he just carried on laughing at her._

"_A-arghhhh!" Dawn dropped the metal pipe and let out a frustrated cry and collapsed to her knees, covering both her ears with her hands in an attempt block out the robot Digimon's voice but it just became louder as the flames closed in around her….._

MetalPhantomon's smile grew bigger as he watched the two girls whimper and cringe in their sleep. "I say your friends don't have very long left before their nightmares completely drain them of their life force."

SnowAgumon growled showing his claws. "You'll never get away with this."

"I already have. I doubt two rookies are going to destroy me and no one knows you are here. So I must say I've pretty much won this battle. It'll make the Undead King's job in taking over the Digital World so much easier." MetalPhantomon explained. He then pointed his scythe at Stacey. "And now that all is left is for me to cast you under my spell and destroy your two little pets."

"I don't think so, Blue Blaster!" Gabumon lunged forward and released his icy blue flame attack. It struck MetalPhantomon's ribcage but broke apart, not even making a scratch on his body.

MetalPhantomon chuckled amusingly. "Is that your best shot?"

Gabumon snarled under his breath. "Stacey I have to digivolve to Garurumon." he said, glancing at his human partner.

"Right." Stacey nodded. She grasped her digivice and was about to unclip it from her belt but suddenly stopped when something dawned upon her. "Wait…. I don't have my ring…" she murmured.

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Beach, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"Dawn? Hey Dawn you out here?" Agumon called as he wandered along the beach. He stopped walking and looked around the deserted shore. Even though it was a beautiful evening and the sun was still peeking out in the horizon, there was no one else on the beach.

"Hmmm…" the little rookie pondered. "Where could she be? She always comes here." He said to himself. He sighed and continued walking along the beach, heading towards the Fuji TV Station.

Just then, something caught Agumon's eye. Something was shimmering in the slowly disappearing sunlight. The reptile Digimon jogged forward towards it. He gasped. "It's Dawn's digivice!" He bent down and picked it up before scanning the area for any sign of his human partner. "Dawn?"

But still there was no one around. Agumon gulped and looked down at the orange D-Power. "This doesn't look good."

* * *

_**.:MetalPhantomon's Lair, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Stacey continued to stare at the blank screen on her digivice. She had no idea how to activate her Digital Ring. The two rings she had received with her crest were useless if Gabumon couldn't digivolve to Garurumon.

"Having a little trouble are we?" MetalPhantomon mocked.

Stacey glared up at him, still clutching her digivice. She didn't want to show any signs of emotion that would give away her fears and allow MetalPhantomon to cast his spell over her. She continued to glare up at him before she grunted in frustration. "This is stupid." she muttered looking down at her digivice again. "If I can't get Gabumon to digivolve to Garurumon I can't help them." She sighed. "This is going to go down well with their regained trust in me." She added sarcastically.

MetalPhantomon chuckled. "Ah yes, I am beginning to see your weakness now. You are afraid of failing. You are afraid if you fail then your friends will not regain their full trust they once had in you and you are afraid you will end up alone once more."

Stacey gave him a fixed stare and shook her head. "No…."

"Yes. You are afraid if you cannot make your Digimon advance to the next level your friends will deem you useless and will not allow you back in to the group."

Stacey shut her eyes and shook her head even more trying to shake away the images that were appearing in her head. She tried to open her eyes but it was like they were glued shut. No matter how hard she tried the nightmare images would not go away and it was starting to overpower her.

"Stacey you have to fight it." Gabumon spoke. "Don't let his power trap you in your worst fears."

Stacey's hand grasped tighter around her silver D-Power….

"Don't listen to a word he says. You'll never be alone because you have us who will be always by your side." SnowAgumon added. "He's just trying to scare you with a nightmare. It's not true."

"We're your friends and don't ever forget that."

Her grip on her digivice was getting stronger to the point her fist began to shake almost uncontrollably. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head up, glaring at the demon Digimon. "Nice try. But it's not going to work."

"W-what?" MetalPhantomon stammered.

Stacey simply smirked and held up her digivice, which was now holding her new Digital Ring inside the screen. "You were trying to scare me with subconscious memories of my mother leaving me, trying to make me believe that everyone else would eventually leave me if I ever failed or made a mistake. Well it's gonna take a lot more than that to manipulate me. I managed to break free from the Undead King's lies so I can just as easily break free from yours." She turned her back on MetalPhantomon and faced Gabumon. "Digital Ring Release!"

The golden ring burst out from Stacey's silver D-Power and Gabumon stretched out his paw and clutched it tightly…

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GARURUMON!"_

Stacey then quickly selected the two ultimate rings she had stored in her digivice. "Digital Ring Release!" the two rings appeared and connected together. Stacey took hold of them and slotted them both into her crest around the symbol of Friendship.

"_GARURUMON… SNOWAGUMON… DNA WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… ICELEOMON!"_

IceLeomon roared and sprung forward and with two quick slashes of his sword he broke the two chains that were holding Dawn and Margaret captive. The chains dissolved into thin air and the two girls were freed from their nightmares.

MetalPhantomon grunted as the two chains disappeared from his grip.

Dawn's eyes sprung open and she jolted up fully awake. "Whah!"

Margaret also jumped awake, still visibly trembling with the nightmare still fresh in her mind. "W-w-what h-happened?" she stuttered. "Where are we?"

"What's going on?" Dawn demanded looking around. She noticed Stacey. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life." Stacey simply replied.

MetalPhantomon growled clutching his scythe. "You think you have won just because you have freed your pathetic friends from my spell. This is far from over. I'll just simply re-cast my spell on all three of you!" he exclaimed pointing his scythe at the children.

IceLeomon growled and brought his fist back. "You're gonna have to through me first…. Frozen Fury!" he punched his fist forward and released an energy packed blast that struck MetalPhantomon head on.

The demon Digimon was thrown back by the force. He regained his composer, clutching his scythe. "Very well. I'll soon dispose of you anyway."

Dawn glared at him. "If you defeat us it doesn't mean you've won. Our friends will soon find you and kick your butt."

"That is where you are wrong DigiDestined." MetalPhantomon replied. He raised his scythe a little and it began to glow. Dawn's D-terminal suddenly slipped out of her back pocket and floated through the air towards the demon Digimon. "I can easily manipulate your friends into coming here."

"Hey, give that back! What are you doing?" Dawn demanded. She tried to grab it as it floated away from her.

The D-Terminal floated in front of MetalPhantomon and he pointed his scythe at it. The portal computer turned on and a message began to type out on the screen. "I will basically use your computer to send a message to your friends. They will think you are in danger and come rushing to your aid." MetalPhantomon explained. "And once they arrive I will soon dispose of them, just as I will dispose of you now."

"Oh yeah? Well I can easily call on Agumon to help us! All I have to do is-" Dawn suddenly stopped what she was saying when she went to grab her digivice, which wasn't there. "Oh no… I must have dropped it at the beach."

MetalPhantomon chuckled. "Looks like your Digimon won't be able to make it."

* * *

_**.:Takaishi Apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

At TK's apartment, TK, MJ and the Digimon were sat on the sofa eating takeout food whilst watching television. Everything was now packed up in boxes ready for their move in a few days. They were all sat in silent finishing off their meal until MJ's D-Terminal bleeped.

MJ put her chopsticks down and took the portal computer out of her pocket and quickly read the message. After reading it she looked up at her father. "Dad, can I be excused?" she asked politely.

TK paused as he brought the chopsticks up to his mouth. "Uhh sure."

"Thanks." his daughter replied before getting up from the sofa, grabbing Patamon on the way.

* * *

_**.:Motomiya Residence, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Dan and Veemon were both lying on their stomachs on the floor in front of the television, watching cartoons. Davis had fallen asleep in the armchair, snoring slightly whilst Mika could be heard in the kitchen on the telephone discussing her next reporting job.

The young boy's attention was soon broke from the cartoon when his D-Terminal bleeped beside him. He lazily flipped open the lid and began to read the message. Once he finished he quickly jumped up, signalling Veemon to follow him.

* * *

_**.:Izumi Apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Jonathon was in his room working on his final piece of homework. Tentomon was sat on his bed next to his D-Terminal when it received the message. "Could you read that Tentomon?" Jonathon asked not taking his eyes off his computer.

Tentomon picked Jonathon's D-Terminal and opened it. "It's from Dawn. She needs our help."

Jonathon rolled his eyes before he continued typing. "What has she got herself into now?" he sighed.

Tentomon read the rest of the message. "She's in trouble. Stacey and Margaret are with her. They're being held captive by a Digimon." he explained. "She's sent us the co-ordinates to their location."

Jonathon spun round in his computer chair. He raised an eyebrow. "That's a little technical for her." he stood up. "What are they doing in the Digital World anyway?" he pondered as he walked over and read the message for himself.

"I have no idea. But we better get there and help them."

* * *

_**.:MetalPhantomon's Lair, File Island, Digital World:.**_

MetalPhantomon kept hold of Dawn's D-Terminal in his telepathic grip just to the side of him. "Now it will be only a matter of time before your friends arrive to save you… and when they do, I'll be waiting for them."

Dawn growled and clenched her fists, which caused the demon Digimon to chuckle.

"For now though whilst I wait for your friends I will simply destroy you…. Soul Predator!" MetalPhantomon slashed his scythe releasing a barrage of energy waves that swept across the entire lair.

"Ahhhhh!" Dawn, Stacey and Margaret screamed as they were thrown backwards from the force of the attack.

IceLeomon grunted as he fought against it. Once they attack had stopped, he launched his own. "Blizzard Breath!"

MetalPhantomon used his scythe as a shield to bat away the small arctic blast of snow and mini icicles that IceLeomon had released. "Was that supposed to hurt me? I must say it rather tickled."

"Oh I'm just warming up." IceLeomon muttered before he launched himself at the demon Digimon, withdrawing his sword from behind his back.

He swung it around but MetalPhantomon blocked it with his scythe. The two ultimate Digimon then engaged in a battle consisting of just their weapons. IceLeomon swiped his sword from right to left and left to right constantly but every time it was intercepted by MetalPhantomon. He raised his scythe up high to block another attack before he quickly spun it round and dealt a blow to IceLeomon in his abdomen before striking him fast in the face straight afterwards.

The lion Digimon grunted and stumbled back, hunched over in pain and slightly exhausted.

"Had enough?" MetalPhantomon chuckled.

IceLeomon lifted his head up, glaring at him and growled angrily.

* * *

_**.:Wastelands, File Island, Digital World:.**_

In a quiet and deserted part of File Island, the children and Digimons' screams echoed as they came crash landing in the Digital World. They landed in a heap, a cloud of dust rising into the air from the impact. The sun had almost set in the sky, which was a dark orange colour.

"Urgh…." Dan groaned as he sat up adjusting his goggles. He rubbed his head before looking around. "Where are we?"

Jonathon tried to sit up, but found Tricia was sprawled out across his mid-section. "These are the co-ordinates Dawn gave us."

James got to his feet, dusting the dirt off his jeans. "Maybe she got them wrong. She has got an F in geography." he commented. "Either that or this is just one of her tricks. It was hard enough for me to sneak out and travel to Odaiba, so this better not be a waste of time."

Wormmon scuttled up his partner's body and rested on his shoulder. "Well there is no one around here. It's deserted."

"Can't we track their signals to see exactly where they are?" MJ asked. "They might not be far from here."

"We can." Jonathon replied. "But we can't track Stacey's as we don't have her digivice programme into ours." He added as he got his D-Power out. He pressed a couple of buttons and waited for a few moments.

Palmon X looked around their surroundings. It was just miles and miles of wasteland. "I don't think they're nearby guys. It's too quiet here."

Jonathon sighed and clipped his digivice back on his belt. "You're right. They're not here. Dawn and Margaret's signals are back in Odaiba."

Fernanda gasped quietly. "She tricked us into coming all the way here for nothing? Why would she do that?"

Dan clenched his fists defensively. "Dawn wouldn't do that."

"Oh please, you two are always playing pranks on us." Tricia huffed placing her hands on her hips.

James exhaled slowly and crossed his arms. "I knew this wasn't worth the trip across Rainbow Bridge." He complained. "Well, I'm going home."

"Wait." Tentomon spoke up. "We'll have to go in search of a portal before we can get home."

"What?" all the children except Jonathon exclaimed.

"He's right." Jonathon added, who was now sat on the ground with his laptop open in his lap. "We travelled here based on Dawn's so called location. Which basically means we have landed in the middle of nowhere with no portal here to return home." He explained as he typed away. "We will have to travel to the nearest portal."

"And how do you expect us to do that? We have no idea where the nearest portal is and could spend hours searching for it." James questioned.

Jonathon didn't respond for a few moments as he continued typing. "There!" he spoke up. "Luckily my father installed a programme on here, which can pinpoint any portal in a ten mile radius."

"And?" Veemon asked.

Jonathon studied the map on his screen. "According to this…. There is one south from here… approximately six miles away."

"Six miles?" Tricia screeched in horror.

Dan sighed and looked ahead in the direction they were about to go. "Well, we better start walking."

* * *

_**.:MetalPhantomon's Lair, File Island, Digital World:.**_

There was a pause in the fight and MetalPhantomon smiled. "I sense your friends have arrived." He said, causing the three girls to tense up. "They fell for that phoney message and now to bring them down into their worst nightmares…" he raised his scythe high above his head preparing to break through the barrier of his lair to reach the other children.

"Stop him IceLeomon!" Stacey commanded.

IceLeomon lunged forward and as quick as a flash he flung his sword like a boomerang. It flew through the air and sliced past MetalPhantomon's wrist causing him to drop his scythe before he released his spell. "Argh!"

"Frozen Fury!" IceLeomon didn't give the demon Digimon chance to retaliate as he fired a blast of cold energy from his fist, which sent MetalPhantomon flying backwards through the air. IceLeomon bent down and picked up the scythe and quickly snapped it in half over his knee as if it was as fragile as a toothpick. After he did, the scythe dissolved into thin air completely destroyed.

MetalPhantomon regained his position and snarled loudly. "You will pay for that. That scythe was the source of my power!" he exclaimed lividly.

"Well it's time you had a taste of your own medicine… Welcome to your worst nightmare!" IceLeomon declared before he jumped up, holding his sword high above his head with both hands. He roared as he came down towards the demon Digimon…..

MetalPhantomon's eyes widened as IceLeomon's sword sunk into the red orb that was inside his ribcage. He screamed in agony as his body began to be ripped apart from the inside.

With a triumphant grunt, IceLeomon pulled the sword out of MetalPhantomon's body, causing him even more pain before his body completely disappeared, his scream still echoing across his lair…

Now that MetalPhantomon was destroyed, his lair began to pixelate and disappear slowly.

"W-what's going on now?" Margaret gasped as she looked around frantically.

Before the others could answer, the surroundings suddenly changed and the girls felt themselves falling to the ground in the middle of the wastelands, which was now masked in darkness. Gabumon and SnowAgumon came crashing down beside them in a heap.

Dawn's D-Terminal clattered to the ground just in front of the Kamiya girl. She sat up rubbing her head and groaning before she leaned forward to grab it. But just before she could touch it a large black paw slammed down inches from her hand. "Yahhh!" she yelped and jumped back in fright. She looked up to see a saber-toothed lion towering over her.

Margaret gasped and clutched onto Stacey's arm as they both stepped back, whilst Gabumon and SnowAgumon hugged each other in shock.

The saber-toothed lion lowered his head and looked down at Dawn who was still on the ground, looking back up at him with wide eyes. The Digimon then sighed and stepped to the side of her. "What are you kids doing here after dark? Haven't your parents told you it's dangerous here? Especially at night." he asked, in a some-what friendly voice that took the girls by surprise.

Stacey and Margaret both glanced at each other. "You know our parents?" The Ishida girl spoke up.

"Yes. I am SaberLeomon. I helped your parents in the battles against Devimon and the Dark Masters."

"So… does this mean you're not going to eat us?" SnowAgumon asked meekly as he let go of Gabumon.

"No, of course not." SaberLeomon replied as he walked around them. "But if you don't leave here then another Digimon might if you cross their path." He added a bit more sternly.

Dawn got to her feet dusting the dirt off her clothes. "We didn't plan on coming here. This lousy Digimon MetalPhantomon showed up in our world and managed to kidnap us and bring us to his lair."

SaberLeomon turned around to face Dawn giving her a stern glare. "That 'lousy' Digimon could have easily killed you kids. You should count yourselves lucky you manage to escape. Others haven't been so lucky."

"Ummm… what are you doing out here SaberLeomon?" Margaret asked politely.

"I was trying to track down the Undead King's base. I was in the city when his army of Waspmon attacked and captured hundreds of innocent Digimon. I tried following the train tracks out of the city hoping they would lead me to him but they suddenly came to a stop in these wastelands. I've been wandering around all day in hope of still finding his base." He explained. "But that's not important right now; you kids need to go home."

Dawn picked up her D-Terminal. "How can I? I don't have my digivice." She tried turning it on with no luck. "Great. Looks like this is busted." She groaned placing it back in her pocket.

"I don't have my digivice either. I left mine at home." Margaret added.

SaberLeomon sighed unimpressed. "You call yourselves DigiDestined? You're supposed to carry your digivices with you at all times."

"So what are we going to do now then?" Stacey asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "With no way to contact the others you're stuck here."

"Hey you still have your digivice. You can go back home, get our digivices and bring them back to us." Dawn replied.

Stacey huffed and turned her back on the Kamiya girl. "Some manners wouldn't go a miss. Say please and I might consider it."

Dawn growled and clenched her fists. "Listen, you better get your butt movin' or I'll-"

"Okay, okay you two stop fighting!" SaberLeomon roared silencing the two girls. "Before any of you go home you better come with me. There is something important I need to explain to you. Climb on my back and I'll take you back to Infinity Mountain. You'll be safe up there for the night."

As the girls and Digimon climbed onto the mega Digimon's back, Margaret stopped and looked around. "Wait, what about the others? Didn't MetalPhantomon say they had arrived here?"

Dawn held her hand out to her cousin and helped her up. "His special 'sense' must have got it wrong. They'd be here if they were."

"Yeah… maybe you're right." Margaret sighed as she wrapped her arms around Dawn's waist to support herself.

"Everyone on? Okay, hold on tight." SaberLeomon instructed before he began to sprint away into the distance…..

_**To be continued…. **_


	27. Ep27: The Eight Digital Emeralds

_Hello. Was going to post this last night but the login area was down, typical XD Anyway this chapter is not as action packed as others so I apologise if any find it a little boring. The action will return in the next chapter, enjoy! :)_

_**Keyblade King 12:**__Aww thank you :)  
__**Aldamonburst:**__MetalPhantomon was just a carrier of the X Antibody so he wasn't exactly an x Digimon if that makes sense XD  
__**Sync The Dragon Tempest:**__Thanks :) Yeah, I had to have something to happen so Agumon wasn't with Dawn when MetalPhantomon appeared.  
__**Wolfgirl:**__You're welcome. You should get an account on here :)  
__**Loboaguilamon22:**__You know what you got that absolutely right ^^ That's the crest I choose for him.  
__**Skittymon:**__Sorry I've already picked out Veemon's digivolutions and Dan's crest.  
__**Phillip Clark:**__Thanks! Never thought I'd get 300 reviews XD Actually I never thought about him being the Phantomon from 01, he was just a Digimon that got over looked when the Undead King was choosing his army. Good idea though :) and don't worry, Leomon won't be dying in this season lol  
__**WhiteWolfPrincess95:**__Thanks ^^ Sometimes I end up giving Dawn too many lines, so I know what you mean XD If I type something that Dawn says, and she's already said a few lines already I always make myself change it if that makes sense. Sorry I don't know how to really explain it XD  
__**Marril96:**__I've got about 54 chapters planned at the moment.  
__**Alicelouise'x:**__Thank you :) Yeah there will be more manga coming up. I've uploaded pages 3 and 4 and hopefully the next two will be up soon.  
__**Digimon2.5'sbiggestfan:**__You only got Dan, James, Fernanda and Katie's crests wrong XD They'll soon be revealed.  
__**Tamermary5:**__Thanks. Swanmon here is completely different to the Swanmon in frontier. I know Dawn might seem annoying right now but she's only learning at being a leader, so she's got a way to go.  
__**Shara Raizel:**__Thanks for reviewing each chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying it :)  
__**ApoclamonX:**__Thanks, and sure I'll take a look at your story.  
__**G.R. Davis**__: Aww thank you ^^ and yeah I'll check your story out.  
__**FFnetfanHANNAH:**__Thanks! The others were there but they moved on before Dawn, Margaret and Stacey bumped into SaberLeomon.  
__**Hikari Kamiya:**__ Thank you. Dawn will mature later on in the story. She's still learning about being a leader etc. Also Margaret and MJ are very close friends, even before their parents got together. So they know they'd never replace the parent they lost._

_Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I really appreciate each one I get :)_

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5 ****"Digimon ****Adventure 03****"**

**Episode 2****7****: ****"The Eight Digital Emeralds"**

_**.:Wastelands, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"How much longer is it? We've been walking for hours. Can't we take a break? My feet hurt… not to mention I'm tired."

Dan who was at the front of the group rolled his eyes at Tricia's constant whining from the back. Since about ten minutes ago she had been complaining non-stop about little things and it was starting to get on the goggle boy's nerves. "Stop exaggerating Tricia we've only been walking for half an hour." He muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Tricia pouted angrily and stomped her feet a little louder as they continued to walk. "Well it feels like hours. We haven't come close to anything yet and we could be going around in circles for all we know."

Jonathon was walking just behind Dan and had his laptop open as they went. "We've only walked one mile so far so we have another five to go. It will probably take us most of the night to reach the portal."

"But I'm not supposed to be out after dark." Tricia spoke up once more.

"Jonathon's contacted his father and told him what has happened." Tentomon explained. "So no doubt he'll inform the others as to where we are."

James stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets as a slight chill blew across. "Dawn's certainly not going to get away with this one."

Dan stopped and turned and glared at the blue haired boy. "I told you. Dawn wouldn't do something like this."

"Then why is her signal back in Odaiba when she sent us a message claiming she was in danger along with Margaret and Stacey?" Wormmon asked questionably.

"I don't know…. Maybe there's a glitch or something… but I know she wouldn't trick us like this." The goggle boy replied.

"You're just upset because she pulled the prank on you as well as the rest of us." Jonathon said.

Dan clenched his fists and looked around the group. He couldn't think of anything to say that would support his argument. "Urgh… let's just keep moving." He muttered before he continued walking.

The others glanced at each other briefly before they followed the Motomiya boy who had gathered up a bit of pace.

Veemon scurried to catch up with his human partner. "Are you starting to think she actually did this?"

Dan snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? No of course not." He said quietly. "I just couldn't think of anything to say that would convince them." He then signed and took out his D-Terminal and checked the screens. Still no message from Dawn. _"Come on Dawn, why won't you answer my messages?"_

* * *

_**.:**__**Infinity Mountain, File Island, Digital World**__**:**__**.**_

SaberLeomon reached the top of Infinity Mountain and slowly came to a stop before crouching down to allow the DigiDestined to climb off. Stacey was the first to jump off, followed by Gabumon, SnowAgumon and Dawn and finally Margaret who carefully climbed down. But as Margaret climbed down, she failed to notice her crest glowing slightly underneath her jumper.

Once they were all off his back, SaberLeomon de-digivolved back to his champion form Leomon.

Stacey wandered over to the mountain's edge and gazed across the vast land of File Island that was shadowed in the night sky. In the distance she could just make out Dino Canyon, knowing even further from there was the Undead King's base.

"So… why have you brought us all the way up here?" Dawn asked, looking up at Leomon and breaking the silence.

"I live up here." the lion Digimon replied as he walked over to Stacey and stood beside her. The others followed him. "For years I have been watching over File Island under the instructions of Gennai. After his unfortunate death I vowed to carry on my work and keep the island a safe place. Although that task has been a lot harder since the Undead King's attacks became more frequent."

"Do you know anything about him?" Margaret asked.

"Very little." Leomon said. "When he first appeared nothing was known about him but Gennai suspected something. He kept a close eye on his base although the Undead King seemed to keep himself locked away. I believe Gennai was close to identifying his true identity but he was killed before he had the chance."

"Yeah, well the Undead King is the one who killed Gennai." Dawn said through gritted teeth and cast a glance over at Stacey who hung her head.

Leomon looked down at the girls. "To be honest, I had my suspicions. No one else in the Digital World would have the motive to kill Gennai." He sighed and looked back out at File Island. "My search for the base would be so much easier if Gennai had told me where it was. He was the only one who knew its location."

Dawn folded her arms across her chest and shot a look at the blonde haired girl next to her. "There is _someone else_ who knows where his base is" she commented.

If it was possible, Stacey hung her head even more.

Leomon looked down at Dawn before glancing at Stacey. "Huh? You know where his base is?"

Stacey nodded slowly still staring down at the ground beneath her feet.

"But she won't tell us where it is." Dawn added.

"Dawn, don't be so mean." Margaret interrupted. "We can't force her to tell us if she doesn't want to."

"Are you protecting this beast?" Leomon demanded turning to fully face the Ishida girl.

"No! Of course not!" Stacey exclaimed looking up. "It's just…. It's complicated. I've just escaped this guy and I don't exactly want to go straight back to that place."

Leomon sighed. "Come to think of it I don't know what I was thinking by going to search for his base. He is obviously strong and going to be well protected. So attacking him there would be pointless. He will be more vulnerable away from his base."

"But wouldn't it be better to go to that base and destroy it? Then he has nowhere to hide." Dawn suggested.

Leomon shook his head. "He has just transformed two Trailmon full of Digimon into X Digimon. His base will be almost impossible to destroy right now. Whatever army he had before has now tripled in size."

SnowAgumon sighed. "It's beginning to sound like there's no way to get rid of this guy."

"He has no physical form either. So that just makes it even harder." Margaret added.

There was a short silence before Leomon sighed. "Look, there is something I need to explain to you. It's the reason I brought you up here. It is very important." He turned and walked away from the DigiDestined. They turned and watched as he walked over to a small boulder. He knelt down on one knee and with one hand he carefully moved the boulder to the right.

Dawn tried to catch a peek at what he was doing as something was simmering in the ground. She leaned to the left and right and even jumped up on the spot to try and get a glimpse. "What's that?"

Leomon removed whatever it was that was underneath the boulder and stood up. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about." He turned around and held out his right hand. In his palm was what looked like a large pink jewel that was shimmering in the moonlight.

"Wow, is that an emerald?" Margaret asked amazed.

Dawn crossed her arms raising an eyebrow. "You brought us all the way up here to look at jewellery? I hate all that girly stuff."

"It is an emerald. But not the sort of emeralds you have on earth. This is a Digital Emerald." Leomon replied as the kids and Digimon gathered round to get a closer look.

Dawn looked at it a bit puzzled. "What's the difference?" she asked looking up at the lion Digimon.

"These emeralds may have a physical form but they are packed with digital data and energy. There are seven more just like this, but in different colours. Each emerald has amazing powers and together they protect the Digital World. These are a very powerful source of energy and also extremely dangerous if it should fall into the wrong hands."

Margaret gulped. "Like the Undead King?"

Leomon nodded. "Years ago your parents gave up their crests and gave back their power to the Digital World. As well as the crests, there were also Destiny Stones. But almost all of those stones were destroyed 25 years ago. Shortly after the defeat of MaloMyotismon Gennai began working on combining the power from your parents crests and the power from the Destiny Stones to create these, the Digital Emeralds." Leomon explained. "Each emerald is hidden away in a secret location across the Digital World. Only Gennai knew where the emeralds are hidden. Some are even on the Continent of Server and the Folder Continent but no one knows how many."

"Gennai stuffed all that power in to that tiny thing?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. The Destiny Stones were too easy to find due to their size. This way Gennai believed these emeralds would be almost impossible to find for anyone who wanted to get their hands on them." the lion Digimon replied.

Gabumon looked at the pink emerald in Leomon's paw. "How did you find that one?" he asked.

"I found it right here on top of the mountain." Leomon replied. "It was actually by luck. I had just found out about Gennai's death and out of a fit of rage I slammed my fist into the ground and it cracked open revealing the Digital Emerald."

"That was lucky." SnowAgumon simply commented.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling us all this?" she asked.

"Because you need to find all these emeralds before the Undead King does." Leomon stated. "Rumour has it that he has also found out about them and is preparing an army to begin searching the entire Digital World. If the Undead King gets his hands on even one of the emeralds and uses its power for evil then catastrophic things will begin to happen. Not only in the Digital World but maybe on earth as well."

"Why does he want these stupid emeralds? It could take him forever to find them all." SnowAgumon commented.

"These emeralds are not stupid. They are keeping the Digital World and earth in balance with each other. Each emerald possesses immense power. Once he gets his hands on those emeralds he can use that power for his own gain. He could make himself stronger, boost the strength of his army or corrupt the Digital World's data to create anything he wants. The consequences will be even worse if he collects all eight of them." Leomon paused for a second. "If he collects all eight then he will be certainly impossible to defeat."

"Well that's not gonna happen because we already have one." Dawn boasted, grinning.

"Wait a minute." Stacey spoke up folding her arms across her chest. "If they are impossible to find then how do you expect us to find them? We haven't exactly got the time to search the entire Digital World."

"Not to mention our group is tiny compared to what his army might be." SnowAgumon added.

"There is a reason why Gennai merged the power from your parents' crests into these eight emeralds. The crests that you have inherited from your parents will react whenever you are near a Digital Emerald. They have a certain connection to them." Leomon explained. He walked towards Margaret and her crest began to glow.

Margaret gasped and pulled her crest out from underneath her jumper. It was glowing on and off like a beacon, but shining brightly.

"Here." Leomon handed the emerald to the Kimura girl who hesitated a little before taking it. "Take good care of it."

Margaret looked up a little surprised. "H-huh? Me?"

"Is it safe to take them back to our world?" Stacey questioned. "I mean if these emeralds are protecting the Digital World won't removing them cause more harm than good?"

"Not at all. The emeralds keep both the Digital World and earth balanced out so taking them to your world is completely fine. Wherever they are they will continue to release their energy across the barrier between both worlds. Gennai did not want to hide any emeralds on earth in case any humans found them. He did not want to risk anyone tampering with the data inside. Can you imagine the fuss humans would make if they discovered an emerald like this?"

Gabumon looked up from the emerald. "So is the Undead King after these just for their power?" he asked.

Leomon nodded. "He must know how much power they possess and what it would do to the Digital World if he stole that power. For him these are the perfect weapons in his bid to take over the Digital World."

Stacey took the emerald from Margaret and studied it. "It reminds me a little of the Port Stone. Only _a lot_ smaller."

"Hold it." Dawn swiped the emerald from the blonde haired girl's grasp. "Should we trust you with these emeralds? How do we know you won't go running back to the Undead King when we find them?"

Stacey rolled her eyes folding her arms across her chest. "Are you still believing that stupid theory of yours?" she shot back. "If I was still on his side I would have left you two suffering with MetalPhantomon instead of saving your lives, which I never got a thank you for."

Dawn growled and was about to respond when Leomon stepped in between them.

"Okay that's enough from you two. It's getting late and you three need your rest. There is more I needed to explain about the emeralds but that'll have to wait until morning."

Dawn shot Stacey a suspicious look, which earned her one in return before she handed the pink emerald back to Margaret. "But it's only seven o'clock." She protested to the lion Digimon.

"Best to get an early night so you're refreshed and ready for tomorrow bright and early. You have seven more emeralds to find." Leomon replied. "Now, you can sleep up here with me. It's a warm night and you'll be perfectly safe."

SnowAgumon stretched and yawned loudly. "I am pretty sleepy. That fight took a lot outta me." He said before making his way over to where Leomon was preparing some make-shift pillows out of leaves. "Good night."

"And don't let MetalPhantomon bite." Stacey joked with a snigger at the Kamiya girl.

Dawn glared at her and clenched her fists as Stacey walked away from her to join SnowAgumon and Gabumon.

* * *

_**.:Kamiya Apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"_And now the sports; In J. League Division 2 F.C Tokyo beat Yokohama F.C 2-1 to move four points ahead at the top of the table. With only two games left of the sea__son F.C Tokyo will secure promotion to the J. League Division 1 if they beat Kyoto Sanga F.C at home next Saturday."_

Tai averted his gaze from the television when the sound of rain pattering against the glass of the balcony doors caught his attention. Storm clouds had blocked the setting sun and now it looked like the rain was in for the night.

Sora stepped out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "I hope Dawn is on her way home. I don't think she took a jacket when she stormed out of here earlier."

"Well if she's any longer she's gonna miss dinner." Her husband replied. Just then the telephone began to ring. Tai stretched forward and picked up the cordless phone that was on the coffee table. "Hello?"

"_Hey Tai." _Izzy's voice on the other end greeted but not in a cheery tone.

"Oh hey Iz' what's up?"

"_I just received __an email from Jonathon. The kids are in the Digital World after getting a hoax message from Dawn saying her; Margaret and Stacey were in trouble and needed their help."_

Tai sat up straight. "What?"

"_Jonathon preformed a search on their signals and found Dawn and Margaret's to be back here. Now the kids are stuck searching for a portal to __get home and the nearest one is six miles away. It's going to take them all night to get back home."_

"Izzy are you su-"

"_Does Dawn not understand the dangers of the Digital World? Especially at night. She can't go pulling pranks like this for a bit of 'fun' you know. __Someone could get hurt."_

Tai stood up from the sofa. "Just hold on a second Izzy. Are you sure Jonathon has this right?"

"_He sent me a copy of the message Dawn sent from her D-Terminal. They'__ve sent numerous replies back but haven't heard anything. Is she there now?"_

At this point Agumon had returned from his search on the beach, holding Dawn's digivice.

"Well… no she isn't. She went out a couple of hours ago." Tai replied.

Izzy was heard sighing on the other end. _"Tai, I really suggest you sit your daughter down and explain to her the importance and the dangers of the Digital World. It's not an amusement park or a computer game like you first thought it was."_

"I think she understands how dangerous it is after she was almost _killed _by Datamon. You think she wouldn't have been able to defeat him if she thought all this was a game? My daughter isn't stupid Iz-" Tai stopped in mid-sentence when he felt something tug at his jeans. He looked down to see his daughter's Digimon holding her D-Power.

"_I didn't mean to sound rude Tai. It's just the __Digital World is not a place to play games. The kids can't go making unnecessary trips there now we know a bit more about what the Undead King is capable of."_

Izzy continued to ramble on as Tai lowered the phone from his ear as he bent down and took Dawn's digivice from Agumon.

"I found it at the beach but Dawn wasn't there." The little rookie said quietly.

Tai stood back up and held the phone back up to his ear.

"_Tai are you listening to me?" _Izzy demanded. _"Tai?"_

"Uhhhh… Iz'… that message from Dawn might not be a hoax."

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The Undead King slowly strode across his courtyard at the back of his base. In front of him were three small groups of Digimon he had selected especially. The three groups were split into flying, sea and other Digimon and were a mix of rookie and champion forms.

"I want all the Digital Emeralds brought to me." He spoke up as he came to a stop and faced the army of Digimon. "As you know these are a great importance to me and my plans to take over this sorry looking world so don't let me down."

He acknowledged the group of sea Digimon first, which consisted of Tylomon X, Mantaraymon X, Gesomon X, three Swimmon X and Dolphmon X. "Search the oceans. Don't leave any underwater cave or shipwreck uncovered. I want you looking from the beaches of File Island to the depths of Net Ocean."

Secondly he turned to the flying Digimon that were Puteranomon X, Kuwagamon X, Buraimon X, three Flymon X and four Mothmon X. "You will be searching the Continent of Server and the Folder Continent as well as the small islands off the coasts."

Finally he turned to the miscellaneous group of Digimon. In this group were Thundermon X, Rhinomon X, three Betamon X, two Gazimon X and two Dobermon X. "You will search the lands and underground of File Island."

The huge gates at the back of the base slowly creaked open, revealing miles of wastelands ahead and the three groups of Digimon turned and began to exit the courtyard.

"Go." The Undead King demanded pointing to the gates. "Find me those emeralds and not one of you is to return until you have found them all."

As the last of the Digimon left his base, his top henchman Dobermon X walked up to him. "What about the DigiDestined sir? What if they find the Digital Emeralds before you do." He commented.

The Undead King continued to watch the army leave until the gates slowly closed again blocking his view. He turned around to face the champion X Digimon. "I highly doubt those brats have heard about the Digital Emeralds. Only Gennai knew about them and he's now dead."

* * *

_**.:Infinity Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

It was now nightfall and Margaret was sat on a small rock at the edge of the mountain gazing out at the vast land of File Island that was shrouded in the night sky. She sighed and looked down at the emerald that she held in both hands. It sparkled in the moonlight. Margaret had lost track of how long she had been sat there. It was definitely more than half an hour.

"You should be resting."

Margaret jumped a little and turned around to see Leomon walking up to her. "I couldn't sleep." She replied before looking back down at the emerald.

Leomon walked up and stood beside her. He noticed the young girl staring at the emerald. "Don't worry yourself too much."

"I'm just…. I'm just a little scared." Margaret said quietly. "This is the only emerald we have safe and I'm instructed to make sure it stays that way? I'm not the bravest member of the team."

"Being brave has nothing to do with it. As long as you keep it hidden it will be safe. The emeralds stay strong and secure when linked with the right crest. That is why I suggested each of you keep the emerald that matches your crest."

"But what if the Undead King comes after me? If I'm alone I don't feel as half as strong as when I am with my cousin or any of the others, even with Gatomon by my side." The Kimura girl admitted.

"As far as I know the Undead King has no tracking device that can locate the emeralds. As long as you keep them out of his sight he should have no idea that you have them." Leomon replied.

Margaret sighed and lowered her head. "He's going to have his suspicions at some point. When he doesn't find any he's going to think we have them."

"It's natural to feel nervous. I know it's a big ask for you children but it will save both worlds." Leomon said. "Now try and get some rest. You'll feel better once you get some sleep." He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait… I do have one more question… I'm not sure if you can answer it though…" Margaret spoke as she stood up from the rock.

"What is it?" Leomon asked, turning back to face her.

Margaret fumbled with her crest that hung around her neck. "It's the Digital Rings. Since they first appeared I've always wondered what they are. I know they help our Digimon digivolve but our parents never had anything like this. I know they had their crests and stuff but even at the rookie stage their Digimon seemed to just digivolve on their own with just the power of their digivices."

"Did your parents tell you the stories of the control spires?" Leomon asked. After Margaret nodded in response he continued. "Well as you know the control spires stopped your parents Digimon from digivolving, well with the excepting of the Digi Eggs, which managed to by-pass the control spires and allow some of them to digivolve."

"Yeah…"

"The rings are an ancient prophecy that Gennai stumbled upon and developed into what they are now. He wanted to create a way for your Digimon partners to digivolve that no black gear, dark ring, control spire or anything of that sort could stop. The Digital Rings have a huge source of power that can over-ride anything that tries to corrupt them. So no dark ring or control spire could ever stop your partners from digivolving."

"Wow…" Margaret murmured amazed. "Gennai really did a lot for this world huh?"

Leomon nodded. "Yes. He would do anything to protect this world, even sacrifice his own life. I believe there are still some projects unfinished that he was working on shortly before he died."

"Projects?" Margaret asked, tilting her head a little curiously.

"Yes, although they were kept secret by Gennai. Me and Centarumon were the only ones he would inform once he finished a project. That's why we know about the Digital Rings and emeralds but we know nothing about these unfinished projects."

"Is that why the Undead King killed him? To get access to all his projects?" Margaret wondered.

"Maybe. Maybe that's how he found out about the emeralds. Luckily Gennai did not store the locations of the emeralds in his computer." Leomon replied.

Margaret suddenly yawned, her eyes becoming a little droopy.

"You're getting tired now. You best try and get some sleep. You three have a big day tomorrow." Leomon said.

* * *

_**.:Izzy's laboratory, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Tai and his daughter's Agumon were stood outside Izzy's laboratory, which was sandwiched between two governments' buildings. Leaning against his blue Mazda 6 the bearer of courage glanced at his watch. "Where is he? Izzy should have been here by now."

Just then, a pair of car headlights appeared around the corner and a black Toyota RAV4 pulled into the parking space on the opposite side of the main doors of the building to where Tai was parked.

The lights and engine was switched off and Izzy stepped out from the driver's side. "Sorry I'm late. I phoned round everyone to explain the situation."

"Couldn't we have done this at your place?" Tai asked, standing up straight and walking over to Izzy.

Izzy shut the car door and locked it. "I don't have the specific programmes I need at home to analyse the data." He replied before walking over to the main doors. "Besides, you didn't _have_ to come." He added. He got his security card and swiped it unlocking the door. He opened it and allowed Tai and Agumon in before closing it again.

They walked down the long corridor towards Izzy's small laboratory. The bearer of Knowledge flicked the lights switch as he walked into the room.

"I'm certain no Digimon entered Tokyo this evening, otherwise I would have been alerted to it." He commented as Tai and Agumon followed him over to the main computer. He switched it on and waited for it to load up.

"Are you sure Izzy? I can't see Dawn losing her digivice that easily." Tai replied.

Izzy slouched back in his computer chair. "Once I analyse the data from today then we'll know for sure." He said. After the computer had fully loaded he sat up straight. "Okay…" he began typing away on the keyboard.

Tai and Agumon both watched with blank looks on their faces as numbers, graphs and other pieces of information flashed on the screen.

After a few moments Izzy stopped typing and leaned back in his chair once more. He sighed. "Well according to this the last Digimon to appear in Tokyo was Seadramon X six days ago."

"Huh? But that doesn't make any sense." Agumon said peering over the top of the desk. "Something's happened to Dawn, I feel it."

"Sora said something about hearing her digivice bleeping but before she got to it, it had stopped." Tai commented. "Is it possible a Digimon appeared and then disappeared just as fast?"

"The only way that could happen is if the Digimon travelled here through a Digital Split and then immediately travelled through another one once they entered Tokyo. Either way my DDS would have picked it up the second it crossed the barrier. But, as you can see according to the stats no Digimon data has appeared in Tokyo."

"Then where's Dawn?" Agumon half whined growing a little impatient.

"I wish I could tell you Agumon but I can't." Izzy sighed. "I don't know where she is. Are you sure she didn't just wander off somewhere and lost her digivice on the way?"

"Izzy don't you find it strange that the message Jonathon received said Dawn, Margaret and Stacey were in danger and now all three are missing? I called Kari and she said Margaret hasn't returned home from the beach and Matt said Stacey left with Gabumon and SnowAgumon and hasn't heard from them either." Tai said. "It doesn't sound like a hoax to me. Matt's panicking thinking Stacey's ran away again."

"I doubt she has." Izzy rubbed his temples. "I just don't understand how they could travel to the Digital World if Dawn and Margaret's digivices are back here. The chances of them travelling through the same portal are very slim and surely they'd have enough sense not to travel through one in the first place as they could end up anywhere." He began to ramble on.

"Izzy." Tai interrupted. "Can't you check the Digital World for any human data? Like you did when you tracked down Stacey for us."

"I could." Izzy replied before he began to type away again. A map of File Island appeared on the screen. In the bottom half of the map they were different coloured dots clustered together that were slowly moving down the screen. "Well, there's the children." He zoomed in closer on the map. "They're still quite a few miles away from the portal. Hmmm.. maybe it would be best if they get some rest and come home tomorrow morning."

"You sure they're going to be safe there? That area looks pretty open to me." Tai commented.

"They should be as long as they take turns keeping watch." Izzy replied as he began his search for Dawn, Margaret and Stacey. His fingers moved quickly as he typed different codes into the system. "I've tested a few prototypes since the last time I preformed this search. Now I can get an exact location." He finished typing and pressed the enter button and a radar signal began moving up, down left and right scanning for any human data. It suddenly came to a stop and beeped twice as three green dots appeared.

Agumon scrambled up onto the chair next to Izzy and leaned over the desk. "Is that them? Where are they?"

Izzy clicked on one of the dots and a small tab popped up. "Infinity Mountain."

"Infinity Mountain? What're they doing up there?" Tai wondered. "Huh? Hey, who's that with them?" he asked pointing to a black dot that had appeared next to them. As Izzy clicked on it, an image of Leomon flashed up. "Leomon?"

Agumon cocked his head to the side puzzled.

"Well they're safe if they're with Leomon." Izzy commented. "I guess the big question is still how did they get there without their digivices? On the research and figures we have you can't travel to the Digital World without a digivice or travelling through a Digital Split."

Agumon jumped down from the chair. "At least they're safe. I was getting worried."

"Well now we know they're all safe, let's go home. It's getting late." Tai said as he turned to leave.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to send an e-mail to Jonathon explaining what we've found out." The bearer of Knowledge replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

Tai turned back to face him and raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to spend all night trying to figure out how they got there are you?" he asked.

Izzy shook his head slowly. "No… although it is tempting. Don't you realise the children might have stumbled upon a new way to enter the Digital World without digivices? If this is true then in theory _anyone_ could travel there. We've been lucky with the Digital Splits only transporting Digimon and DigiDestined to the Digital World as they connect with the data from the Digimon and the digital data stored in our digivices. If the splits weren't that smart and transported anyone there then hundreds of humans would be stuck over there and the Digital World would be exposed for sure."

Tai sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow Izzy okay? C'mon Agumon." He motioned to his daughter's Digimon before they headed for the door.

"Yeah… see you tomorrow." he replied before he opened up a blank e-mail box and began to type.

* * *

_**.:Wastelands, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Jonathon came to a halt as he read the message his father had just sent him. _"It can't be…" _he thought to himself. _"Dad can't have this right… if Dawn and Margaret's digivices are back home then how did they enter the Digital World?"_

"What's wrong Jonathon?"

The sound of his Digimon partner's voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up to see he had now trailed to the back of the group and everyone had stopped and was looking at him.

"Uhhhh…. I… Ummm." He stuttered and quickly read the message once more. "My father just sent me an e-mail. He doesn't think the e-mail Dawn sent is a hoax."

"What?" everyone gasped.

Dan smiled. "I knew it. I told you guys she wouldn't do something like that."

"Wait a second if the e-mail isn't a hoax then that means Dawn, Stacey and Margaret really are in danger." Veemon added.

Dan's face fell as he soon realised. "Oh yeah… We've gotta go back!"

"Back where?" Armadillomon questioned. "They weren't where the e-mail said they were and without their digivices there is no way of tracking them down."

"We could end up getting more lost than we already are." Fernanda added.

"But if they're in danger we can't just go back home like nothing's ever happened. We've already wasted time walking away from that damn spot and now-"

"Hold on, don't get your goggles in a twist." MJ spoke up with a giggle. She was looking over Jonathon's shoulder and reading the rest of the email. "Mr Izumi says they're safe on top of Infinity Mountain with an old friend of theirs."

"Is he sure?" the goggle boy asked.

Jonathon nodded. "Yes. He managed to track down their human data. My father also suggests that we camp here for the night and continue on to the portal first thing tomorrow."

"Camp out? Are you kidding me? We're in the middle of no-where here." Dan commented. "If we press on to the portal tonight we'll be home a lot sooner than if we sleep here."

Jonathon shook his head. "My father says we're still a long way from the portal. We're all tired and need rest." He motioned to Tricia and Palmon X who had both just yawned.

"I second that." James added. "Besides, who made you the leader?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm the vice-leader." Dan protested pointing with his thumb at his chest. "When Dawn's not here I take lead of the group."

MJ sat herself down on the ground and yawned. "My feet are starting to ache. It won't hurt to rest for a few hours. We don't have to sleep through the entire night." She suggested.

Tricia looked down at the dirt around her feet. A small beetle scuttled in front of her left foot. She jumped back a little. "I'm not sleeping out here. There are bugs everywhere."

Veemon looked up at his human partner. "Even with Tricia you're still out-voted Dan."

Dan sighed crossing his arms. "Fine. But I still think it's a bad idea. This area is too open."

"Not really." Patamon spoke up flapping his wings. "Take a look over there."

Everyone turned around and look ahead into the distance where there were large rocks and mounds in the ground that made the surface un-even and bumpy looking. Some were really big and some were small.

"I'm sure they'll be a place over there where we can rest and keep out of view from wild Digimon." Patamon added.

"Patamon's right." Tentomon piped up as he hovered beside the mammal Digimon. "We'll be less exposed over there and we can each take turns keeping watch."

Jonathon closed his D-Terminal and placed it back in the pocket in his laptop case. "I suggest me, James and Dan share the night-watch. The girls can rest."

"Fine with me." James shrugged, as well as Dan nodding in agreement.

"You sure?" Fernanda asked timidly.

Veemon nodded. "Yeah, we'll keep you girls safe all night. You'll have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah and we'll make sure no bugs get near Little Miss Muffet here." Dan added, gesturing to Tricia who just huffed unimpressed.

As the children and Digimon began to make their way towards the mounds of earth, they didn't notice the ten dark silhouettes that passed over them almost silently high in the night sky.

The army of flying Digimon also failed to spot the DigiDestined below on the ground as they flew overhead, travelling to their first destination which was the five small islands off the coast of File Island.

_**To be continued….**_


	28. Ep28: Checkmate

_Hello everyone, here with another update :) Hope this chapter isnt a little confusing during the battle part. I actually planned out the final part of the fight. So it does work... I think XD Anyway, enjoy!_

_**Sync the Dragon Tempest: **Thanks :) yeah Dawn can be stubborn. But she will eventually learn to trust Stacey_  
_**Marril96: **Palmon is an X Digimon now so the Togemon she digivolves into looks a lot different than the original Togemon._  
_**alicelouise'x:** Thanks ^^ Gatomon's already digivolved to ultimate. it was the chapter "The Fairy of Light"_  
_**Keyblade King 12:** Thanks. Yeah that's the one thing I worried about. But emeralds were the only thing I thought of that sounded okay. I tried calling them other things but it didn't seem right. They won't be exactly like the chaos emeralds though._  
_**Aldamonburst:** Yeah I know XD but emeralds were the only thing that sounded good._  
_**Shara Raizel:** Don't worry she'll be less jerky in the future lol_  
_**WhiteWolfPrincess95:** Dawn can be very stubborn especially when it comes to Stacey lol_  
_**Sweet Cari:** Thanks :)_  
_**Loboaguilamon22:** Thank you ^^ Another one digivolves to ultimate in this chapter and I haven't decided on SnowAgumon yet. I might do._  
_**Angel-chan Desu:** Those were both mistakes XD Swanmon is meant to be male and Hawkmon is a female._  
_**TogetherAgain:** Thank you :) MJ's mother won't be seen in the story. TK and Kari will be getting married at the very end of the story, no one will be taking the crest of love and yeah it is Myotismon although he hasn't got an actual form just yet._  
_**FFnetfanHANNAH:**Thanks :) and yeah Izzy will find out how they got there otherwise it would probably drive him crazy lol_

_And again thanks to everyone else who reviewed. much appreiciated :)_

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Adventure 03"**

**Episode 28: "Checkmate"**

_**.:Infinity Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

It was early morning in the Digital World and the sun had just started to rise in the clear morning sky. The light soon spread across the face of the island before hitting Infinity Mountain, softly illuminating it.

The sunlight slowly struck Dawn as she slept peacefully at the top of the mountain. As the warmth hit her face, she stirred and opened her eyes. Yawning loudly, she sat up stretching her arms out above her head. "I sure needed that." She said to herself as she lowered her arms. She glanced to her right to see Margaret was still fast asleep beside her, using her hat as a pillow. She also had the Emerald of Light tightly clutched in her hand. Dawn then looked to her left to see Gabumon and SnowAgumon were also still snoozing with the reptile Digimon snoring pretty loudly. The Kamiya girl then sat up straight. "Wait a second…... Where's-"

"And I thought your snoring was bad."

Dawn spun round to see Stacey appear from the pathway that led to the top of the mountain. She casually walked towards Dawn. Her arms were full with different kinds of fruit.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Where've you been?"

"I went with Leomon to gather some fruit for breakfast." Stacey replied as she tossed a watermelon at the Kamiya girl, which hit her in the stomach just as she caught it. "He said we should get a good breakfast in us before we leave."

"Uh… t-thanks…" Dawn murmured before looking down at the watermelon in her lap.

Stacey rolled her eyes a little. "Don't worry. It's not poisoned or anything."

Dawn shot a glare at her. "Hey I didn't say it was!"

"Oh and here." Stacey took something out of her backpack, that Dawn had just noticed she hadn't been wearing yesterday, and threw it at her.

Dawn caught it. "Hey my digivice… wait a second, you went home?" she asked looking up at the blonde haired girl.

Stacey nodded. "I asked Leomon to take me to the nearest portal. He waited whilst I went back home to collect your digivices."

"Where's Agumon?"

"He's down at the foot of the mountain with Leomon and Gatomon. Leomon's explaining the emeralds to them. I said we'd be straight down once we've had breakfast."

There was a loud yawn that interrupted the girls' conversation as SnowAgumon sat up rubbing his eyes. "Is it morning already?" his eyes soon lit up when he saw the fruit in Stacey's arms. "Oh boy, food!"

His yawn had also woken up Gabumon and Margaret who sat up. Margaret placed the emerald in her pocket before grabbing her hat and putting it back on her head.

"Where's Leomon?" she asked looking around.

"He's down at the foot of the mountain talking to Agumon and Gatomon." Dawn replied in between munches on her watermelon.

"Gatomon's here?" Margaret smiled standing up.

Stacey nodded as she set all the fruit down on the floor. "Whilst you were sleeping I went home and brought them here, along with your digivice." She explained as she handed the Kimura girl her pink D-Power.

Margaret smiled brightly. "Thank you." She clipped her digivice back on to her yellow belt.

"Oh I almost forgot." Stacey added. "When I went home my father told me the others were stuck here during the night too. They arrived in the wastelands after getting that message from Dawn's D-Terminal. They thought it was a hoax."

Dawn almost choked on her watermelon. "W-what?" she coughed.

"Once they arrived they couldn't find us anywhere and your digivice signals were back home. They thought you had tricked them. They landed six miles away from the nearest portal."

Dawn stood up still holding her half eaten water melon. "Well of course our signals would have been back home because that's where our digivices were! I dropped mine on the beach and Margaret left hers at home."

"They weren't to know that though Dawn." Margaret said as she bent down and picked up an apple. "I can understand how they would have thought it was a prank if we weren't where we said we were. We can explain what happened once we meet up with them."

"We also need to tell them about the Digital Emeralds. I told my father and he's going to tell our parents." Stacey added. "Once we get home we should call a meeting and explain what Leomon told us."

"Hey, I was just about to suggest that." The Kamiya girl piped up.

Stacey snorted a laugh. "Yeah... sure."

* * *

_**.:Wastelands, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Palmon X was the first to wake up. She sat up and stretched her arms out before ruffling the plant on top of her head. "Hey c'mon wake up everyone. It's morning. Time to head home." She looked around the group to everyone was still asleep, including Dan and Veemon who were meant to be keeping watch for the last three hours.

Palmon X frowned and stood up. She walked over to the goggle boy and his Digimon partner as they lay sprawled out on the ground both snoring and drooling a little. "Hey c'mon you two, wake up!" she shook them both gently but they just shifted and snorted in their sleep, with Dan turning onto his side.

"Just five more minutes Mom…" he murmured before reaching for his blanket to pull over his face, which obviously wasn't there.

Palmon X put her vines on her hips and huffed. "Some watchmen." She sighed before stretching her vines out a little. "Oh well, there's only one way to do this." She smiled to herself. Extending her vines out she wrapped them around Dan and Veemon's left ankles. With one big pull she yanked the two sleeping bodies high up in the air upside down.

Dan and Veemon's eyes both bolted open. "Whoa! W-what the?" The goggle boy looked to see an upside down Palmon X smiling devilishly at them. "Hey!"

"You fell asleep whilst you were supposed to be keeping watch." Palmon X replied before she let go of them causing them to fall to the ground.

"Yah!" the two friends fell to a heap on the ground on top of each other. Dan groaned in agony and pushed himself up off the ground and straightened his goggles. "Urgh… what a wakeup call…." He murmured. "Man you're worse than my Mom." He commented as he stood up.

"Well if you'd stayed awake like you were supposed to I wouldn't have had to wake you."

"Hey I was only resting my eyes. Besides keeping watch is so boring." The goggle boy complained.

"Your eyes were making a quite a bit of noise for someone who was just 'resting them'" Palmon X said with a giggle.

Dan stretched his arms high above his head. "Yeah, yeah. Go wake the others up and tell them we're leaving." He said with a yawn as he walked up the steady slope of the crevice they had been sleeping in. Once he reached the top, he looked around the vast landscape of the wastelands.

It looked very differently and more clear in the daylight compared to the night before. "This area is bigger than I thought." The Motomiya boy muttered to himself. Just then, he spotted something a short distance away. "Aww man, you've gotta be kidding me."

"What's wrong Dan?" Veemon asked as he joined his human partner.

Dan pointed ahead. In the distance about a mile away where the land sloped down, was a large stone castle that was situated in the middle of a large lake. The only access to the castle was a stone bridge that lead straight to the main doors.

At this point the others had now joined him. "Hey guys look at this."

The others looked ahead to where he was pointing. "There was a castle right there and you made us sleep outside on the dirt with the bugs!" Tricia exclaimed in a shriek, looking up at Jonathon.

Jonathon was the last to reach the top. He looked up and saw the castle. Stuttering a little he replied; "I… I didn't know…" Just then, he heard a faint beeping noise coming from his digivice.

"You had the map." Patamon added with a giggle. "Wasn't this marked on it?"

"Nice going _genius_." Dan remarked sarcastically crossing his arms.

Jonathon didn't respond as he was studying his purple D-Power. On the screen was a faint purple dot that was pulsating.

"Something wrong Jonathon?" Tentomon asked, hovering beside his partner.

"My digivice is reacting to something." He responded before looking up from the screen after studying the co-ordinates. "And it's coming from inside that castle."

* * *

_**.:Primary Village, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The sounds of giggles and squeals could be heard throughout Primary Village as Elecmon handed out small pieces of food to the bouncing baby Digimon that were surrounding him. "Don't worry there's plenty for everyone." He chuckled as he fed a Conomon who giggled happily.

Other groups of baby Digimon were either sleeping in their cots or playing in the green fields. Elecmon glanced over to the group of Puttimon that were playing on the trampoline. They were squealing as they jumped higher each time. He smiled before he finished feeding the small group around him. He stood up and grabbed his empty basket and was about to turn and walk away when he heard a crying sound nearby.

"Huh?" Elecmon looked up to see a small Botamon springing towards him hysterically. "What's wrong little one?" he asked as the baby Digimon jumped into his arms and whimpered.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound and Elecmon looked up to see Dobermon X and Gazimon X appear from behind a tower of large building blocks. Elecmon gasped and staggered backwards still clutching Botamon. The other babies scurried behind him.

Dobermon x snarled and with a quick swipe of his claw he demolished the building blocks. Gazimon X began digging up the elastic ground and tearing it apart.

Rhinomon X then came into view and rammed into one of the trees. His horn stuck into the trunk and he up-rooted the tree before tossing it aside. Some of the toys that were hanging from the branches fell off and scattered across the ground.

Thundermon X jumped up high onto one of the building blocks and began to throw balls of electric energy that blew holes in the ground and destroyed trees and blocks.

The three Bateman X began ripping the toys apart and tossed them aside after inspecting them.

Elecmon quickly gathered the baby Digimon that were quivering around him. "Quickly this way." He ushered them behind a large pink block before he peered out and watched the X Digimon.

Dobermon X opened up a large toy box and head-butted it over causing its contents to spill out. He growled and smacked a stuffed teddy away. "I don't think we'll find one here. Gennai wouldn't have been stupid enough to hide them in such an obvious place as Primary Village."

"You heard the boss. He told us to search every inch of this island, over and underground." Rhinomon X replied gruffly. "We don't know where that old man Gennai hid them so we have to every place possible."

Elecmon narrowed his eyes as he watched the X Digimon continue to tear apart his village . _"What could they possibly be searching for?"_

* * *

_**.:Wastelands, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The DigiDestined had reached the castle and Dan led the group across the stone bridge. Jonathon gazed up at the towering building in front of him. The castle was a square shape with four tall towers at each corner that seemed to resemble rooks from the game chess. Above the timber doors was a single black and white chequered flag that blew slightly in the breeze. Along the stone wall bridge were small stone statues of pawns.

As they finished crossing the bridge, Dan stared up at the double doors. "Are you sure this is where your digivice is leading us to?" he asked, looking back at Jonathon.

The Izumi nodded. "Yes." He replied holding up his D-Power in his right hand. "This could be something important. It could be my crest."

MJ glanced around. "I thought this was just miles of wastelands? Why build a castle all the way out here? If someone lives here they must be very lonely."

"This could have been built years and years ago." Jonathon replied. "The wastelands could have looked very different back then. There could have been small communities living here."

Dan stepped forward and slowly pushed the doors open a jar. "Well it's open." He pushed it further open and he and Veemon stepped inside first, swiftly followed by Jonathon then the rest of the group. Once Fernanda and Armadillomon stepped inside, the two doors suddenly slammed shut causing the kids and Digimon to jump in fright.

Turning around from the door, they were met with a very big and tall room. The only light was the sunlight coming in from the small windows near the top of the four walls. The floor was paved with huge black and white tiles, which Jonathon thought looked like a chess board.

"This place sure is big." Patamon commented as he gazed up at the high ceilings. "Whoever lives here must be really tall."

Jonathon looked slightly to his left. At the edge of the room, up against the wall was a large glass cabinet. Inside a purple light was shimmering. "Hey what's that over there?" he jogged across the room and the signal from his digivice became stronger and louder. Once he reached the cabinet, he pressed both hands up against the glass and peered inside. "My crest!" he gasped with a smile.

Inside the cabinet propped up on a stand was the gold medallion object with the crest of Knowledge engraved in the middle. It began to shine brightly as it reacted with Jonathon's presence.

Tentomon flew up and hovered beside his human partner. "Good job Jonathon. Now I can reach the ultimate level."

"Not so fast Tentomon. First we have to get it out from this cabinet." The Izumi boy replied as he motioned to the large lock on the door. "It's locked."

"Ah that's easy." Dan spoke up from behind him as he and the others walked over. "Veemon here can use his Vee Head-butt attack and smash right through it."

Jonathon raised an eyebrow. "I don't know… this cabinet could be alarmed or something. We don't want to alert whoever it is who lives here to our presence. They might not like it."

"It doesn't look like anyone lives here. This is the only room and it's empty." Veemon replied.

James crossed his arms. "Can we just hurry this up and get outta here? There is a possibility that whoever does live here is out right now and they could come back at any moment. Either way they are not going to like the fact we've broken into their house and destroyed their furniture."

"Good point." the goggle boy replied. "C'mon Veemon, hurry up and break through that glass."

Veemon nodded and lowered his head and prepared to charge forward. "Vee…"

Suddenly, there was a loud thud that made a few of the DigiDestined jump. Veemon paused and remained still, his eyes shifting from left to right. Just then, one by one starting from one end of the room each of the windows suddenly slammed shut gradually blocking out the light.

Palmon X gulped as Tricia grabbed hold of her in fright. "This doesn't look good." she said before the last window shut leaving them in darkness. The only light was the purple glowing of Jonathon's crest. Everything remained quiet for a few seconds before the ground began to rumble underneath their feet.

"Who dares enter our castle?" a voice boomed and echoed across the vast room.

Before any of them could answer, torches began to light up just underneath the blocked out windows. In the same fashion, they lit up one by one around the room. After that, one of the white tiles on the floor slid open and slowly a huge black Digimon that somehow resembled a brick tower emerged from underneath the floor.

The black tile next to him opened up and another Digimon appeared from below, this time resembling a horse carrying a huge dart. Then the one next to him opened revealing another different Digimon. This continued until there were eight large Digimon before the tiles in front of them opened up and eight smaller and all identical Digimon appeared in front of them.

The only female Digimon, QueenChessmon, thrust her queen stick forward pointing it at the Izumi boy. "Get away from there boy! How dare you trespass on our territory!" she demanded. She was almost entirely black apart from her body armour that was pink and gold and her long pink cape. Large silver swords hung down from the armour around her waist.

Jonathon took a small step back. "Ummm excuse me, but I think that crest belongs to me." he said politely pointing against the glass.

"Ridiculous!" QueenChessmon boomed causing a few of the kids to jump. "This medal belongs to the Chessmon army! You will pay dearly for attempting to steal it."

A PawnChessmon took a step forward. "We won this medal after defeating that old man Gennai in a game of chess."

The children and Digimon gasped. "Why would Gennai gamble something like that?" MJ questioned.

"He had no choice." QueenChessmon replied with a spiteful chuckle. "We demanded the medal as a prize if we defeated him. He offered us other things of course but I had my eyes set on this medal."

Dan clenched his fists. "That's not just a medal, it's a crest! And it doesn't belong to you! Gennai was keeping those crests for us so in fact it's you who are the thieves!"

MJ stepped up beside Dan. "If you just let us take the crest we'll leave quietly. We don't mean to cause any trouble."

"We won that medal fair and square." one of the KnightChessmon replied. "Gennai shouldn't have been so foolish to challenge us in the first place."

"He thought he could beat us but he had no idea who he was up against." a PawnChessmon added.

Jonathon stepped forward. "Look you don't realise how important that crest is to us. The Undead King is slowly taking over the Digital World and our crests will help us to defeat him."

"Ah, the Undead King." The timid KingChessmon spoke up from behind the queen. "He warned us some children might come for that medal."

QueenChessmon swung her stick at him. "Be quiet you fool!"

"Wait… you know the Undead King?" Armadillomon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

QueenChessmon chuckled. "He paid us a short visit not so long ago. He admired our medal and congratulated us on defeating Gennai. Something not many can do. The Undead King told us to protect our medal from little thieving children." she snarled at the last part of her sentence.

"So I suggest you leave now otherwise you may not make it out at all." RookChessmon threatened.

Dan clenched his fists. "We're not leaving without that crest! So if you won't hand it over we'll have to take it by force." he whipped his digivice off his belt. "C'mon guys! Digital Ring, Release!"

"_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… STRIKEDRAMON!"_

The rest of the children got out their D-Powers, with Fernanda and Tricia being a little hesitant at first. "Digital Ring, Release!"

"_PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… SWANMON!"_

"_WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO… KUWAGAMON!"_

"_PALMON X DIGIVOLVE TO… TOGEMON X!_

"_ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ARCHELOMON!"_

Jonathon stood and watched as their Digimon charged forward. He was still holding his D-Power and reading the information he had received on the Chessmon Army. _"This army is a mix of different levels. The queen and king alone are megas…. In theory we don't stand a chance against them. If Dan didn't rush in there for the fight we could have tried to negotiate with them…."_

"Are you not going to let me digivolve Jonathon?"

"Huh?" Jonathon snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see Tentomon still hovering beside him. "Oh yeah… sorry." He held up his digivice. "Although I don't think fighting them is the right thing to do… Digital Ring, Release!"

"_TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… FLYBEEMON!"_

Strikedramon charged forward and leapt up into the air. "Strike Claw!" a blue flame engulfed his right claw and he slashed right through one of the PawnChessmons into pieces.

Dan pumped his fist up high in the air. "Alright! That was easy!"

But just then, BishopChessmon moved one square diagonally and unleashed his own attack. "Bishop Laser!" he fired a long ray of light from his staff which flawed Strikedramon to the ground.

Swanmon spread his wings wide. "Feather Tornado!" white feathers fell from his wings which then transformed into small wind vortices. The vortices then surrounded two of the PawnChessmons and sent them spiralling up into air before they burst into data.

"The PawnChessmon aren't exactly putting up much of a fight." MJ commented.

Jonathon turned to face her. "What do you expect? They're rookies. It's the others we need to worry about."

RookChessmon charged straight forwards towards Kuwagamon who tried to fly up out of the way. "Rook Gatling!" RookChessmon fired bullets of energy from the gun ports on the end of his arms. They each struck the insectoid Digimon with a powerful blow.

Kuwagamon tried to counter attack but as he dived down, RookChessmon suddenly moved as quick as a flash directly to the left where Togemon X was on the other side of the room. RookChessmon gathered up speed and head-butted the X Digimon sending her crashing into the wall completely dazed and her sombrero hat was blown off.

"Togemon!" Tricia cried out helplessly as she hid half behind Fernanda.

"Poison Stinger!" Flybeemon thrust his tail forward and was about to impale a PawnChessmon when a KnightChessmon moved three squares forward and quickly turned to face Flybeemon before leaping up in the air and landed with an almighty blow that trampled Jonathon's partner.

The kids watched in awe as the Chessmon Army began to overpower their Digimon partners. Whenever they were about to attack one of the Chessmon would quickly move and beat them to it. They were moving in all sorts of different directions. Up, down, left, right and diagonal. After beginning what they thought was a positive start, it was now a one sided fight.

QueenChessmon chuckled to herself as she admired the battle in front of her. She had hardly moved at all since the fight had begun. She was stood in front of the king who timidly watched from behind, clutching his king stick.

Jonathon had his eyes fixed on the king and queen before he observed the rest of the army. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Flybeemon crash landed just in front of him in a heap, soon followed by Archelomon who landed on top of him. _"What's the secret to their battle strategy?"_

"Foolish children." QueenChessmon laughed loudly. "Our attacking techniques and strategies are too smart for your young brains. You should have left when you had the chance."

"He that fights and runs away may live to fight another day!" KingChessmon piped up.

Dan clenched his fists in anger. "We never run away from a fight!"

Jonathon continued to stare at the king. He had been cowardly hiding behind the Queen the entire battle. He then looked at BisopChessmon who charged diagonally across the room and swung his staff at Swanmon and sent the bird Digimon colliding with the ceiling above. Jonathon the turned his attention to KnightChessmon who galloped three paces and then turned to the left and trampled over Strikedramon with his hooves.

Dan growled under his breath as he watched his Digimon partner slowly get to his feet. "That does it!" he proclaimed. "We should have done this at the very beginning…. Strikedramon! Destroy that cabinet!" he shouted. "We're grabbing that crest and hightailing it outta here!"

"Oh no you don't!" QueenChessmon hollered.

Jonathon studied the black and white tiled floor for a few moments before something in his mind suddenly clicked. "That's it!" he exclaimed. He spun round to face the goggle boy. "Wait, don't do it just yet. I have a plan." He smiled as Dan looked at him a little skeptical.

* * *

_**.:Infinity Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"Wow, so you can digivolve to the mega level?" Agumon gasped in amazement.

Leomon nodded. "Ever since I got exposed to the original digivices twenty nine years ago I've been able to by-pass the ultimate stage and digivolve to SaberLeomon. Even after almost three decades and when I was destroyed and reborn I'm still able to do it."

"Will you still continue your search for the Undead King's base?" Salamon asked as she sat on top of Agumon's head.

"I doubt it. I soon realised it would have been foolish of me to attempt to breach the base on my own. Even at my mega level the Undead King's army would have been too strong." Leomon replied. He then turned to the left after hearing a stone being kicked behind him. "Ah, here are your human partners now."

"Dawn!" Agumon smiled as Salamon jumped off his head. He ran to his partner and hugged her. "I was so worried about you when I found your digivice on the beach."

"Hey Agumon." Dawn grinned as she returned the hug. "I'm sorry I yelled at you last night. I didn't mean any of it." She said as she patted his head. "Friends forever?"

"You bet." The reptile Digimon replied.

"Now, do you remember what I told you?" Leomon spoke up. The children all nodded and Margaret placed her hand on the small yellow bag that was attached to her belt, which contained the emerald. "Please tell the others and make sure you find the other seven emeralds as fast as you can."

At that moment, there was a faint explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" SnowAgumon asked.

Leomon quickly leapt up onto the mountain side and climbed up high enough to see over the tree tops of the forest. He could see smoke raising off from the tallest brick tower of Primary Village before another explosion was heard and another cloud of smoke rose into the air. "It's coming from Primary Village." He called down to the children.

"Is there trouble?" Stacey asked as Leomon jumped back down.

"It looks so." He replied. "You children go and tell the others about the emeralds. I'll go to Primary Village."

"Nuh uh." Dawn shook her head. "We'll come too. If it's the Undead King you might need our help."

* * *

_**.:Wastelands, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"Chess…?" Fernanda asked as Jonathon had just finished explaining his plan. "But I've never played chess before in my life."

"This is no time to plays games Jonathon." Dan stated. "You really think playing a stupid board game is going to overpower these guys?"

Jonathon nodded. "Don't you see? It's so obvious I don't know why I never thought of it before. This room is their battlefield. The floor is the chess board and we already know each of the Digimon represent each chess piece. If you watch them closely each of them has their unique moving patterns. Like the rook for example. The rook can only move up, down, left and right in straight lines and if you watch RookChessmon that is exactly what he does. The same for BishopChessmon. He only moves in diagonal ways the same as the bishop piece."

"But even if we did play as chess pieces we're still not smart enough to beat them." James commented.

Kuwagamon tried his Scissor Claw attack but QueenChessmon blocked it with her queen stick before releasing her own attack Heart Breaker.

"There is only one way to win a game of chess." Jonathon continued. "And that is to 'Check Mate' the king."

Archelomon destroyed the last PawnChessmon with his Fin Cutter attack but was then attacked from behind by KnightChessmon.

"Check Mate? What's that?" Tricia asked clueless.

"It's when a player corners the king piece and is under direct attack and cannot avoid being captured." Jonathon replied. "All we have to do is Checkmate KingChessmon."

"That's stupid." Dan retorted. "Even if we do "Checkmate" KingChessmon and destroy him we still have QueenChessmon and the others to deal with. And QueenChessmon is one feisty piece of work."

Jonathon sighed. "Dan, when a player checkmates the opposing player it's game over even if the player who was been checkmated still has pieces on the board." He quickly glanced over to see KingChessmon quivering as he watched the battle around him. "I believe KingChessmon is the source of the army's power, especially QueenChessmon. So in theory if we checkmate KingChessmon that should lead to the destruction of QueenChessmon and the rest of the army."

"It's umm… it's worth a shot." Fernanda admitted shyly.

"Jonathon's right." Flybeemon declared as he flew down and landed beside his partner. "Although KingChessmon is a mega level so he won't be brought down that easily."

Jonathon nodded. "That's why as soon as we break through to my crest we need to act quickly." He said. "When Strikedramon breaks that cabinet I want all our Digimon to line up to protect me as I get my crest. Then as soon as Flybeemon has digivolved they need to follow my every move okay?"

The children all nodded. "Okay."

As the battle continued, Jonathon slowly began to make his way across the room towards the glass cabinet making it look as casual as possible. Once he was close enough he signalled to Dan.

"Now Strikedramon!" the goggle boy yelled.

After Strikedramon punched RookChessmon in the stomach, he quickly spun round and fired a burst of blue energy from his fist. It stuck the glass cabinet with full force and it was blown apart with shards of glass flying everywhere. The crest was knocked from its stand and fell to the floor.

"NO!" QueenChessmon shrieked at the sound of the breaking glass.

The DigiDestineds' Digimon retreated back and lined up before taking defensive poses as Jonathon ran as fast as he could. Upon reaching the destroyed cabinet he carefully bent down and picked up his crest, but also cutting his finger on a piece of glass.

"Ah!" he yelped a little pain and sucked his finger as a little blood oozed out.

"Hurry Jonathon!" MJ exclaimed as she motioned to QueenChessmon who was charging towards them.

The Izumi boy quickly recovered and released another ring from his D-Power before slotting it inside his crest. He smiled as it began to glow a bright purple. As did Flybeemon...…

"_FLYBEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… JEWELBEEMON!"_

Archelomon and Strikedramon stepped to the side to allow enough room for JewelBeemon to storm through. He was a human like insect Digimon iridescent wings and rainbow-coloured radiance. His body was covered in green armour with yellow and red markings on and he held his spear which was called the Jewel Encrusted Javelin.

With a courageous roar he charged through the air towards QueenChessmon who suddenly came to a halt in surprise. "Spike Buster!" the tip of his spear began to glow and it released a beam of red energy that struck QueenChessmon full on in the chest.

Losing the grip on her queen stick she screeched in shock and was thrown backwards from the force and there was a cracking noise as JewelBeemon had penetrated her armour. She gasped in horror and disgust as she looked down and saw there was a crack across her chest armour. "Why you sneaky little brat." She hissed composing herself and picking up her queen stick.

Jonathon ran down the side of the room at the edge of the chess board. "Okay!" he shouted as he clutched his glowing crest in his hand. "Kuwagamon I want you to move directly down and attack KnightChessmon! Then turn to the right and face KingChessmon!" he commanded.

Kuwagamon flew in a straight line to where KnightChessmon was stood at the edge of the board. "Power Guillotine!" he stretched his pincers wide open before clamping them shut around KnightChessmon's body and slicing straight through destroying him instantly. Kuwagamon then turned to the right and faced KingChessmon who yelped in fear and scurried one square in front so he was out of Kuwagamon's line of fire.

BishopChessmon growled and began to move diagonally across the board towards Kuwagamon.

"Strikedramon move across attack BishopChessmon now!" Jonathon demanded pointing to the middle of the board.

Strikedramon moved directly across into the middle of the board. "Strike Fang!" All the portions of his metal plates began to burn red hot before his whole body was engulfed in flames. He roared as he rammed into BishopChessmon sending him crashing against the wall. Strikedramon then turned and faced KingChessmon with a sly grin on his face. "Hello."

"Yah!" KingChessmon jumped in surprise and began to panic a little. He couldn't move back one square as Kuwagamon was still in his position. Trembling he jumped to the left.

"Stop them you bumbling idiots!" QueenChessmon thundered to her army impatiently. She was about to charge when JewelBeemon diagonally swooped in front of her blocking her path. She snarled. "A lousy ultimate is not going to stop me!" She declared thrusting her queen stick offensively.

JewelBeemon smiled as he too prepared his spear for battle. "I am an expert in hand-to-hand combat." He said before they both began to fight each other, the weapons clashing vigorously.

Jonathon looked over to MJ's partner who was floating beside Strikedramon. "Swanmon! You're the knight piece so I want you to move three squares to your right then one square up!"

Swanmon nodded and did exactly what the Izumi boy had said. Finishing her move she had placed KingChessmon in 'check'.

"Oh no… oh dear…" he murmured repeatedly as he turned in every direction looking for a possible move. He scurried diagonal one square so he was right next to Swanmon, which in chess rules meant he was safe from her attack. "Phew." He sighed relieved.

"Do not worry your highness I will protect you!" RookChessmon proclaimed as he moved up five squares next to his king. He then turned to his left and was about to launch his Rook Gatling attack on Strikedramon who was two squares in front of him.

"Not for long!"

RookChessmon spun round to see Archelomon leap up into the air wielding his metal fins.

"Fin Cutters!" Archelomon sliced through RookChessmon's chest with his left fin before slicing through his waist with his right. He landed in the vacant square. "Check, pal." He announced to the king Digimon.

KingChessmon gulped and slowly staggered backwards diagonally into the last remaining free square…..

"Now JewelBeemon!" Jonathon commanded pointing at the king chess piece.

JewelBeemon quickly thrust his spear upwards breaking through the weak spot on QueenChessmon's armour. He impaled her right side before pulling it out. The queen dropped to her knees in pain and watched as JewelBeemon flew across the full length of the board towards the helpless king. "N-NO!"

As JewelBeemon was almost on top of KingChessmon he raised his spear up high above his head and as he did, KingChessmon's eyes widened with fear. "Check….mate!" the insect Digimon declared before he drove his spear down into the king's body.

The king's cry echoed across the room as his body burst into tiny pieces of data. Once he was destroyed the remaining members of the Chessmon Army began to disintegrate.

"NO!" QueenChessmon cried helplessly as she watched her army disappear. Her body then began to dissolve from the bottom upwards. "Argh you little brats!" she spat angrily as it reached her chest. "You won't hear the last from me….Ahhhhh!" Her head burst into data fragments and she scream slowly faded away.

* * *

_**.:Primary Village, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Elecmon glared at the X Army as they continued to rip apart his village. They'd had almost destroyed half of it and showed no signs of stopping. The baby Digimon whimpered behind their carer. "That does it." Elecmon muttered. "I've had enough of this." He stepped out from behind his hiding place. "Hey Stop that!" he demanded before he scurried closer.

Rhinomon X slowly turned around after destroying another tree. "Stay out of his Elecmon if you know what's good for you." He threatened.

Elecmon stood up on his two legs. "Whatever it is you are looking for you are not going to find it here. So leave now. You're frightening the babies."

Thundermon X jumped down from one of the building blocks and landed beside Rhinomon X. "How do we know you're not guarding one for Gennai huh?"

"Look I have no idea what it is you want but I can guarantee it's not here!" Elecmon exclaimed.

Dobermon X crept up behind the keeper of the village. "You better watch your tone Elecmon." He breathed down the rookie's neck. "Otherwise you'll find yourself in one of those Digi Eggs fairly soon." He added as he slowly walked around to face Elecmon head on.

Elecmon stood up defensively. "Your threats don't frighten me."

"Oh really?" Dobermon X growled. He raised his paw up high about to strike….

"Fist of the Beast King!" a blast of energy appeared in between two trees and struck Dobermon X on the side of the face. The dog Digimon stumbled to the side with a grunt.

Leomon appeared with the children and their Digimon. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"That is none of your business Leomon." Rhinomon X responded gruffly.

Leomon crossed his arms over his chest. "Attacking young defenceless baby Digimon? You and the Undead King are really the lowest of the low."

"We have a job to do and we're going to complete it no matter who or what is in our way." Thundermon X snapped.

Dawn stepped forward with Agumon. "Well if you guys don't leave now we'll just digivolve our partners here and you guys will be pieces of digital data before you even hit the dirt."

Dobermon X growled showing his sharp teeth. He grunted before he backed off. "Let's go." He said to the others. "All of this cuteness is making me sick anyway."

As the X Army left the village Elecmon scurried over to Leomon and the DigiDestined. "Thank goodness you came. They were destroying everything in their path."

"What were they doing here anyway?" Dawn asked.

"I have no idea." Elecmon replied. "I was feeding my babies when all of a sudden they appeared and began to attack the village. It looked like they were searching for something. One of them said they wouldn't think they'd fine 'one' here and then another said they had to search every inch of File Island. What they are searching for I don't know. They even accused me of guarding one for Gennai."

Margaret gasped, clutching her yellow bag with the emerald inside. "You don't think…?"

Leomon sighed. "It's what I feared. Somehow the Undead King has gotten word of the Digital Emeralds and by the looks of things he has sent an army of X Digimon to retrieve them for him."

Dawn clenched her fist. "Well we're just going to have to find the emeralds before they do."

_**To be continued…**_


	29. Ep29: Return to the Temple of Digivice

_Hey everyone. Firstly I want to say sorry for the longer than usual wait for this chapter. I think it's been almost two months . Anyway, hope you enjoy it. It turned out a lot longer than I originally thought. Also in case anyone hasn't noticed, I'm writing a story on how Tai and Sora got together prior to 2.5. It's called Twist of Fate. Let me know what you think of it :)_

_**Alicelouise'x:** Thanks. If they had gone with Dan's idea then the chapter wouldn't have been as good lol and I didn't bring the parents with Stacey because I didn't really think they'd fit in with what was happening at the time._  
_**Keyblade King 12:** Thank you! ^^_  
_**Angel-chan Desu:** oh I know, the X army can be ruthless_  
_**Aldamonburst:** Thanks :) yeah but Wormmon's ultimate is going to be different._  
_**Loboaguilamon22:** Thank you :) I'll try and get some more Taiora in for you. Have you read my new Taiora story Twist of Fate?_  
_**Sweet Cari:** Thanks! ^^_  
_**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** Thank you ^^ Gennai didn't want to offer the medal, the chess army forced him to as they wanted it XD_  
_**Invincible Shinji:** I can't remember what chapter he appears in, but it'll be soon._  
_**Bumble B:** Thank you very much :) I'm glad you're enjoying it. At the moment it's planned for about just over 50 chapters. But that could change lol_  
_**Warrior-of-water:** Yeah, I planned on using JewelBeemon from the start hehe. The crests are formed etc in different ways. Gennai had some whilst others are kept safe around the Digital World or created in some way._  
_**Owwebernd:** Thank you very much ^^ of course you can translate the story in to German. That would be cool :)_  
_**Marril96:** Thanks. Yeah the Undead King will be revealing himself very soon._  
_**TogetherAgain:** Thank you!_  
_**XxGaaraXRukixX:** Thank you :) don't worry about it. I'm terrible when it comes to reviewing stories as well XD_  
_**FFnetfanHANNAH:** Thank you ^^_  
_**Shara Raizel:** Thank you :) Yeah I use DMA Digi-Dex and Digimon wiki for info and stuff when I'm planning their digivolutions lines._  
_**WhiteWolfPrincess95:** lol thanks! ^^ yeah not all natural carriers of the X antibody will be bad. There will be some good ones._  
_**DevilDragon8:** Thank you :) and welcome to , glad you decided to join!_

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Adventure 03"**

**Episode 29: "Return to the Temple of the Digivice"**

_**.:Izzy's Lab, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

"What on earth happened to this?" Haruhiko remarked as he observed the inside of Dawn's D-Terminal. "The circuit board is completely fried." He looked up at his granddaughter who was sat beside him slouched on top of his desk.

"I have no idea. After MetalPhantomon was destroyed it wouldn't work. I think he must have done something to it after he typed out that fake message." Dawn replied. "Can you fix it Grandpa?"

"I'll certainly give it a try." Haruhiko smiled. "But I can't make any promises though."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks."

It was Monday afternoon and Dawn had stopped off at Izzy's lab before heading home. She watched as her grandfather began to remove the circuit board from her D-Terminal. Izzy was also downloading an important upgrade into her D-Power.

"Hmmm… definitely going to need a new circuit board… I think we have a spare one somewhere." He said before getting up from his desk and disappearing into the back room.

Dawn slouched back even further and began to snoop around on his desk. It was mostly littered with paperwork with a few photos of her as a baby, a family photo that had been taken last year and one of her mother when she was young. Just then, something caught Dawn's eye. She reached over and lifted up a piece of paper. Underneath was an orange watch like device, but with no clock-face. "Hey, what's this?" she asked picking it up.

Jonathon, who had also stopped by his father's lab, was sat at the other side of the room at one of the spare desks. He looked up from his laptop. "Huh? I think it's something your grandfather is working on. I wouldn't touch it if I was you. You could break it." He said before continuing with his homework.

"Everything electrical you touch seems to break." Motimon commented.

Dawn studied it from every angle, either not hearing the In-Training's comment or choosing to ignore it. "It doesn't even do anything."

Haruhiko walked back out of the backroom holding a circuit board. "Well, it's the last one. Hopefully it'll work in your D-Terminal."

Dawn turned round to face him. "Hey Grandpa, what's this?" she asked holding up the watch device.

"Huh? Oh it's a little something I've been working on. It's actually yours." Haruhiko replied as he walked around his desk and sat back down.

"But I don't wear a watch."

Haruhiko chuckled. "It may look like a watch but it isn't sweet pea." He said as he took the device from her and unclipped the strap. "Give me your wrist."

Dawn extended her left arm and watched as her grandfather clipped the orange device around her wrist. "Now what? It doesn't do anything."

"That's because it's empty. Now I need your crest."

"Huh?" Dawn fished out her crest from underneath her red t-shirt and removed it from around her neck.

Haruhiko took her orange crest and unclipped it from its chain. He then opened up a small hatch at the top of the watch like device before carefully slotting the crest inside. Once it clicked into place he closed the hatch up. "Now do you see what it is?" he smiled.

"Uhhhh… not really." Dawn commented with a blank look.

Haruhiko chuckled again. "Well, I noticed when you got your crest out then from underneath your t-shirt you accidently fumbled with it a little. With your crest in here you will be able to release your Digital Ring and place it inside your crest saving time with no need to unclip your digivice from your belt or pull your crest out. It'll come in handy in case you need Agumon to digivolve quickly."

Dawn's face lit up as she looked at her new device. "Really? That's cool."

* * *

_**.:The Desert, File Island, Digital World:. **_

Dobermon X sniffed around the dusty ground. A few pieces of sand particles blew up into his nose causing him to sneeze. He grunted and looked up at the rest of the army. "This is getting ridiculous." He snorted. "We've searched Primary Village, the entire Tropical Jungle and half the dessert and still no sign of these stupid emeralds."

The two Gazimon X were busy digging up the dirt with their claws whilst the Betamon were checking underneath all the rocks and boulders.

"Are the others having any luck?" Thundermon X asked. He then created a streak of lightning, which bolted straight down into the ground creating a huge crack that split wide open.

The other Dobermon X almost lost his balance. He scrambled away from the huge opening and spun round glaring at the small ultimate Digimon. "Watch where you strike that thing!" he roared. "That's the fourth time you've done that!"

One of the Gazimon stopped digging for a moment. He got out his little portable computer pad from the brown backpack he wore. "Flymon X and Gesomon X both gave me an update earlier this morning. Flymon X's army have covered almost all the small islands of the coasts of File Island and Gesomon X's army are about six miles out to sea with no luck as of yet."

Rhinomon X snarled. "This is turning out to be a waste of time."

Dobermon X looked ahead into the distance. "Hmmmm... the Great Canyon is up ahead."

"So?" Rhinomon X grunted as he smashed a large rock with his sword like horn. Finding nothing underneath it he grunted once more and moved onto the next rock.

"So it is home to the Temple of the Digivice." Dobermon X replied. "A perfect place if I might add, to hide something valuable like a Digital Emerald."

Thundermon X bounced over. "That place is filled with mazes and booby-traps. No one who enters there ever comes back out. You'd be mad to go in there."

The second Dobermon X walked up to his partner. "We Dobermon have excellent sense of smell. We would find our way out of those mazes quite easy."

Rhinomon X snorted. "Then you two go. We will stay here and continue searching the rest of the desert. You might be stupid enough to go wandering into a cluster of mazes with no certainty of an emerald being in there but we're not."

The two Dobermon X smiled and turned to walk away. One of them paused. "Very well. Just don't expect to be taking any credit when we find the first emerald." He chuckled before the two canine Digimon took off across the desert land.

Rhinomon X snarled under his breath. "Idiots." He muttered before he smashed a boulder to pieces.

* * *

_**.:Izzy's Lab, Minato, Digital World:.**_

Haruhiko screwed the back of Dawn's D-Terminal back on with his small screwdriver. "Well, I think that's just about done sweet pea. Why don't you give it a try." He said, handing it to her.

Dawn, who was still sat on his desk, stopped practicing her move with her new D-Watch and took her D-Terminal from her grandfather. She opened the lid and pressed the power button on and the screen began to load. "Thanks Grandpa. You're the best." She grinned.

Haruhiko smiled and stood up out of his chair as Dawn jumped down from his desk. "Just don't tell your other grandfather that. He might get jealous." He said playfully winking at her.

Dawn smiled before looking over to Izzy who was sat at his main computer. "Is my D-Power ready now?" she asked.

"Let me check." Izzy stood up and walked over to the other desk across the room. "Yeah. The download is complete." He said un-hooking Dawn's orange digivice from the USB cable. "With this upgrade now installed it's transformed your original Digital Ring into a more powerful one, which means Agumon will be able to digivolve straight in to BurningGreymon and bypass the champion level."

Dawn grinned and took her digivice from him. "Sweet." She clipped it back on her green belt.

"Hey what if I want to just digivolve in to Greymon?" Agumon questioned.

"There is an option for that too. But with the Undead King sending out more powerful Digimon you will rarely need to use it."

Dawn grinned. "I can't wait to show the others this." She said holding her D-Watch up.

Haruhiko smiled. "Tell the others to stop by whenever they can and I'll give them each a D-Watch. I've made plenty more."

Dawn grabbed her school bag from the floor. "Will do Grandpa. See you soon."

After Dawn and Agumon had left the laboratory, Izzy turned to Jonathon. "Son, pass me your digivice and I'll upgrade yours next."

Jonathon nodded and unclipped his purple D-Power from his belt and handed it to his father.

_Beep, beep….. Beep, beep_

"Huh?" Izzy quickly attached his son's digivice to the USB cable before turning around and walked across to his computer desk. "A video call from the Digital World?" he pressed the enter button and answered the call, and a webcam window popped on the screen. An image of Centarumon then appeared.

"Hello Izzy."

"Oh hey Centarumon." Izzy greeted as he took a seat in his chair. "Is everything alright there?" he asked, noticing a Tankmon pass by in the background.

Centarumon nodded. "Yes everything is fine. We've clamped down on security ever since the Port Stone was stolen here at Area 66." He said motioning behind him.

Izzy raised an eyebrow a little curiously. "Then why are you calling?"

"I have something important I need to give to the children." The horse Digimon said. "Tell Dan, Fernanda, James and Katie to meet me outside the Temple of the Digivice. You remember that building?"

Izzy nodded. "Yeah. But why just them?" he quizzed.

"Their crests are hidden deep inside the temple." Centarumon replied.

"What? Crests?" Izzy gasped.

"But their parents never had any crests." Tentomon added, hovering beside his human partner.

"That's correct but as the children grew Gennai noticed they inherited different traits from both their mothers and fathers. So Gennai managed to create four new crests. Their Digimon don't have the compatibility to DNA digivolve together like their parents Digimon did. So in order for their partners to reach the ultimate level Gennai used all of his resources to create these three new crests. Luckily he finished working on them shortly before he died."

"So there are four new crests out there? Why are they hidden inside the Temple of the Digivice? Surely Gennai could have given them to me to give to the children." Izzy said, leaning back in his chair.

"With the Undead King just emerging from the wilderness, Gennai wanted to keep the crests in a safe place. He asked me to store them away in the temple until the time was right. He couldn't risk transporting them to earth in case they fell into the wrong hands."

"But that temple is dangerous. You know that Centarumon and so do we from experience." Tentomon spoke up. "Are you saying you want to send the children in there where they would get lost in the mazes?"

Centarumon shook his head. "I will be with the children at all times. Only I know the exact route in and out of the temple so I will be their escort. I know exactly where the crests and booby traps are hidden."

Izzy picked up his telephone. "Alright. I'll call them and I'll set up a portal as close as I can to the temple."

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The Undead King stood in front of a large plasma screen that was attached to the stone wall. On the screen was a map of the entire Digital World. On the left hand side was File Island; on the right was the Continent of Server and down at the very bottom was the Folder Continent. Scattered over the rest of the map were small individual un-named islands that were so far undiscovered by the DigiDestined.

He walked towards the screen and tapped his finger upon File Island. The image enlarged, showing each sector of the island. The areas that were shaded red were land where his X Army had already covered. Primary Village and the surrounding forest area were red as well as the coast lines and a large part of the Net Ocean surrounding File Island. All but four of the surrounding small islands had been covered as well.

The Undead King grunted. "All this land has been covered and not so much as one emerald." He muttered to himself. "They've covered almost half of File Island… surely they should have found one by now…."

Just then, there was a quiet knock on the door as the Undead King tapped the screen and the map zoomed back out of File Island. He turned to see a Hagurumon X slowly open the door and peer inside.

"This better be important Hagurumon. Do you bring me word on the emeralds?"

Hagurumon X glanced down at the ground for a quick second. "Well… sort of sir…." He stuttered a little.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" The Undead King demanded as he spun round to face the rookie Digimon. "You either do or you don't!"

Hagurumon X stepped back as his master's voice grew louder. "I-I do have word on the emeralds…. But it's not something you want to hear…."

The Undead King narrowed his eyes. "Go on…."

Hagurumon X gulped. "We received word from one of our contacts at Infinity Mountain that the DigiDestined have been told about the Digital Emeralds."

"What?" The Undead King roared. "Who could have told them?" he snarled as he turned back to the screen. He looked up at the map once more before chuckling under his breath. "No worries. Those foolish humans may have found out about the emeralds but we already have a head start on them. They have too much ground to cover to catch up on me."

* * *

_**.:Temple of the Digivice, Great Canyon, File Island, Digital World:.**_

An hour later and Centarumon was waiting patiently outside the Temple of the Digivice. It was early evening and the sun was starting to set in the distance. The jungle brush surrounding the temple rustled slightly in the breeze and birds could be heard chirping in the far distance.

Unknown to him though, he wasn't the only Digimon there. The two Dobermon X had finally arrived and were treading through the brush.

"Ah there it is, the Temple of the Digivice!" The first Dobermon X grinned before he was about to leap out from the bush they were behind.

"Wait!" the other Dobermon X hissed as he held his paw out blocking his partner's path. "Centarumon is there. We can't go in there whilst he's guarding the entrance." He growled. "What's he doing here anyway? He's not been here in years. He spends his time guarding that awful Port Stone in Area 66."

Dobermon X growled. "Then let's just destroy him. It won't take us long to take him out. He won't stand a chance." He was about to charge when he was held back once more. "What now?"

The second Dobermon X motioned to their left. The other looked puzzled before he turned and looked to see the DigiDestined and their Digimon partners appear in view and walk over to Centarumon who greeted them with a smile.

"Argh… it's those puny brats again." He whispered.

They continued to watch as Centarumon spoke, although they couldn't hear what he was saying. He talked for a few moments before leading the children and Digimon inside the temple and out of sight of the X Digimon.

The other Dobermon X chuckled. "Well, well what do we have here? Could it be Centarumon is leading the children to one of the emeralds?"

"What? Are you sure? We don't even know if those brats have found out about the Digital Emeralds yet."

"Why else would he be taking them inside the Temple of the Digivice? Centarumon knows that temple like the back of his hoof. I bet he knew all along there was an emerald in there. Unknown to him he's going to lead us right to it." He grinned, showing his sharp white teeth.

The two Dobermon X burst out of the bushes and sprinted across the grass before coming to a stop at the entrance to the temple. One of them carefully peered in and saw Fernanda and Armadillomon disappear down the passageway. He motioned to his partner to follow him inside.

The other Dobermon X checked the area to see if anyone was around before they too entered the temple…

* * *

_**.:The Desert, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The trail of destruction had spread as the X Army continued their search across the desert. They were now well over half way but daylight was fading fast. Most of the rocks and boulders had been reduced to rubble and large deep cracks in the dry ground were scattered everywhere from Thundermon X's lightning attacks.

The three Betamon X all slumped back exhausted. "Can we stop? It's getting harder and harder to see." They all said in unison.

Rhinomon X snorted through his nostrils as he smashed a large boulder that was almost as big as himself. He squinted trying to see what lay amongst the rubble. He grunted frustrated. "Very well. Once the sun has disappeared we will stop for tonight."

Gazimon X suddenly stopped digging the deep hole he had started, slightly out of breath. He swiped at the dirt one last time. "Argh!" he cried out frustrated. "I give up, and my claws hurt…. Huh?" he looked down at the hole he had been digging. The last swipe he had done had uncovered something… something shiny. "Hey what's this?" he quickly began to scrape away the dirt, unearthing the object further.

"Hey watch where you are flinging that dirt Gazimon X!" Thundermon X exclaimed from behind as dirt hit him in the eye.

"Hey!" Gazimon X suddenly shouted alerting the others attention.

"What is it?" Rhinomon X said gruffly as he stomped over. "This had better be important and not another Digi-Dollar you've found."

Gazimon X had half his body inside the hole with his tail in the air. "I've found one!" he exclaimed emerging from the hole holding a Digital Emerald high above his head. It was a deep red colour that sparkled in the fading sunlight.

"Whoa…. So that's what they look like….." the three Betamon X said in amazement as they gazed up at the emerald.

Rhinomon X grinned. "Excellent. We must tell the Undead King immediately." He then chuckled. "Looks like we will be taking full credit for this discover."

* * *

_**.:Temple of the Digivice, Great Canyon, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Centarumon lead the children down the long main corridor. It was dark and dusty with only small flickers of lights coming from the fire torches at the top of the walls. He paused for a moment and glanced behind him to see Fernanda and Armadillomon were falling behind a little in the ground. "Please stay close." He said. "Once we get deeper in to the maze it only takes one wrong turn to get separated and completely lost."

Fernanda lightly jogged to catch up with James who was holding his little sister's hand. "Sorry." She replied quietly. "How deep into the maze are the crests?"

"They are hidden right in the heart of the temple. There are a lot of twists and turns on the way." Centarumon replied before he continued down the corridor. "That is why I ask you to stay very close to me."

Veemon tilted his head a little in curiosity. "How can you remember the exact route?"

"I lived in the temple for many years as its protector. I know all the turns and secret passageways."

Armadillomon yawned as he lumbered along. "Wouldn't it have been easier and less hassle if you just went and brought the crests to us?"

Fernanda smiled a little. "You'll have to excuse him. He's a little cranky. Our dog kept him awake most of the night wanting to play with him."

Centarumon chuckled. "It would but Gennai sealed the chest that contains your crests with a special lock that only the power of your D-Powers can open."

"I should have figured." Armadillomon grumbled, causing his human partner to giggle.

"Man I can't wait to try this baby out." Dan smiled as he held his wrist up, admiring his blue D-Watch. "It's like one of those cool gadgets you see in action movies."

James rolled his eyes a little. "Only you would be amazed at something so simple." He commented.

"You must not rush in to using these crests as soon as you receive them. Each of you has been given a special trait that Gennai created himself. You must honour that trait if your Digimon partners wish to progress to the ultimate level." Centarumon explained.

"What are the traits?" Hawkmon asked as he flew alongside Katie.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that one for you. Only Gennai knew."

"Well that's helpful then." Armadillomon spoke up a little sarcastic. "How are we meant to digivolve if our partners don't know what trait to possess?"

Centarumon just smiled. "They'll know." He said before pausing for a second and turning left down a smaller corridor.

The group of children and Digimon also stopped and glanced at each other before they quickly hurried to catch up.

"You know, you're not making much sense." Dan commented as he quickened his pace to walk alongside the horse Digimon.

Centarumon chuckled. "I know it may sound confusing but it's true. Gennai created these crests based on traits that you have inherited from your mothers and fathers. You may not know it but deep down you hold that trait and the key to unlocking the power from the crest."

"But Dawn and the others make it look so easy." Fernanda said from the back.

"And so will you." Centarumon replied. "You may think it's easier for them as they already know the names of their crests but it will just be as easy for you. It'll come naturally for you. It's a part of who you are." Just then, he came to a halt.

Dan and Veemon both stopped beside him and looked up. "Why'd we stop?" the blue Digimon asked curiously.

"Wait here." Centarumon said. "And don't move." He added before he walked over to the side of the wall. There were three small square stones sticking out slightly than the others. He studied them for a moment before pushing in the top one first, quickly followed by the bottom one and middle one.

Suddenly, as quick as a flash, the walls split open and two huge blades swung out from either side. They swung down across the width of the corridor before disappearing back behind the two walls. The children and Digimon quickly froze on the spot, their eyes wide with disbelief.

Centarumon casually strode across where the blades had swung from before turning to face the DigiDestined. "Are you coming or not?" he asked with a light chuckle.

Dan choked out a laugh, almost speechless. "W-what? You gotta be kidding me…"

"I'm not moving. I don't want my pigtails chopping off." Katie pouted as she clutched onto her brother's arm tightly.

"That's not all you'll get chopped off." Hawkmon muttered under her breath.

"I've disabled the blades. But it only lasts for a few moments so I suggest you move quickly." Centarumon stated.

The children and Digimon quickly sprinted the hundred yards to where the champion Digimon stood. They all huddled together close to him and looked everywhere possible in case anything else jumped out at them.

"What the hell was that thing?" James demanded as he shot a glare at the horse Digimon. "We could have been killed!"

"That was a booby trap. Those blades are activated when someone passes through the invisible detection beams. The maze is filled with all sorts of different traps. That's why most Digimon who enter here don't make it back out again." Centarumon explained. "I guess I must have forgotten to mention that before we entered." He added with a sheepish laugh before he set off along the passageway.

"You _guess_ you must have _forgotten_?" Dan exclaimed. "It's a good job it sprung to mind before we crossed through those beams otherwise we would have had our blocks knocked off!"

Centarumon chuckled to himself.

"I don't think it's funny." James muttered. "My little sister is far too young to be exposed to this kind of danger."

Centarumon stopped once more and turned to face the DigiDestined. "Relax children. I know exactly where each and every booby trap is hidden and how to disable them. You really think I would put you in any physical danger? I told Izzy I would keep you all safe, which I will so there is no need to worry. Besides, if I had told you about the booby traps before we entered the temple, would any of you have come in?"

The children and Digimon all looked at each other before a few looked down at the ground. "Probably not." Armadillomon admitted with a grunt.

"Exactly. Now c'mon, we can't afford to waste any more time. I promised Izzy I would have you all safely back home by nightfall."

"Alright. Just make sure you give us plenty of warning when we approach another booby trap." Dan groaned.

* * *

Further down at the start of the maze the two Dobermon X were walking down the main passageway. They both had their heads down and their noses pressed against the ground as they sniffed out the children's scent.

One of them lifted their head up. "The scent is starting to fade. We must move faster." He commanded.

The other Dobermon X paused at the edge of a small passageway on the left. He took in one long sniff before lifting his head up. "They went this way." He replied with a grunt.

"Then let's go."

The two X Digimon turned left and sprinted down the long passageway. They almost reached the other end when unknown to them; they passed through the invisible detection beams. The walls suddenly split open and the two large blades came swinging down from each side. Before the Dobermon X could react the blades swung down and sliced the tips of their tails off.

They both howled in pain and collapsed to the ground in a heap. They slowly lifted their heads off the ground and looked back to see the blades disappear and the walls returned to normal.

The Dobermon X on the left cringed as he slowly staggered to his feet. "Our tails…" he said through gritted teeth as the pain still stung his rear end.

The other X Digimon also rose to his feet, his back end shaking a little from the sudden pain. "Be thankful that's all that was sliced off….. C'mon before we lose those brats."

The two canine Digimon staggered away from the booby trap with their back legs limping. Once they arrived at the end of the passageway they sniffed the ground and picked up the DigiDestineds' scent once more….

* * *

Fernanda paused for a second and glanced behind her. "Did you hear something Armadillomon?"

Armadillomon stopped walking and turned to his human partner. "Huh? Hear what? I didn't hear a thing."

"It sounded like….. Ah never mind. I'm probably hearing things." She replied before running to catch up with the others.

As they caught up, Centarumon had stopped again. Fernanda peered out from behind James and saw Centarumon remove a tile from the wall, which revealed a number keyboard behind it. "Another booby trap?" she said to James as she watched Centarumon punch in a seven digit code.

James nodded stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. "Uh huh. It's going to take us all night at this rate."

Dan, growing a little impatient, started to observe the passageway. He noticed a smaller corridor to his left and peered down it, before doing a double take. "Hey look over there!" he exclaimed as he broke away from the group. The corridor was only a few hundred yards long and came to a dead end. At the end, stood up against the wall was a small vending machine. "Man I'm starving." He said as he took out a Digi-Dollar. He fed it through the money slot. "Hmmm… think I'll have the chunky bar."

Centarumon had just finished punching in the code before he turned around and saw Dan's finger inches away from the button. "No!" he shouted as he charged down. Just as he reached the goggle boy, he had pushed the button. Centarumon quickly scooped Dan up in his arms just as the door to the vending machine opened up and began to fire small but razor sharp arrows.

Fernanda and Armadillomon yelped in shock and jumped backwards out of the way, barely missing the arrows, which then lodged themselves in the stone wall.

Centarumon breathed a sigh of relief and placed Dan back on the ground, who was a little shaken up.

"Nice going _Danjuro_." James commented sarcastically as he held his sister close. "You almost got yourself killed."

"Hey I didn't expect a lousy vending machine to be booby trapped!" Dan shot back. "All I wanted was some candy."

Fernanda and Katie giggled a little.

"This place is full of surprises. That is why I told you to stay close at all times and don't touch anything." Centarumon said as he regained his composer. "Now come on before the disable code wears off."

A few moments after Centarumon and the DigiDestined had diverted into another passageway and left the vending machine behind; the Dobermon X arrived around the corner, still limping ever so slightly. They paused for a moment and one of them pressed his nose to the ground.

"We must be getting closer. Their scent is getting stronger."

The Dobermon X on the left spotted the arrows lodged in the wall. He then studied the ground for a moment. He squinted his eyes a little in suspicion "Wait a second…" he grunted. He picked up a small stone from the ground with his paw and threw it down the passageway. It bounced three or four times before coming to a stop about a hundred yards away.

After it came to a stop, the two large slabs of stone on the ground suddenly opened up, revealing a deep slimy pit underneath that was filled with spiders, cobwebs and mould.

Dobermon X chuckled to himself. "Nice try." He muttered under his breath.

"How did you know about that?" his partner asked.

"Simple. I just noticed a sudden change in pattern in the slabs on the ground. I think Centarumon needs to come up with some new traps don't you?" he replied, mockingly. "Let's go."

The two canine monsters sprinted forward and leapt over the open pit, clearing it by a few extra meters. They both landed perfectly in unison on the other side. But as they looked forward to continue on, a trap door in the ceiling opened up and a gigantic wooden beam came swinging down.

Before they could react, the beam struck them head on and knocked them backwards. They both yelped in surprise as they felt themselves airborne from the force before falling down in the unfortunate place at the bottom of the slimy pit. As they disappeared out of sight, all that was seen was a large dust cloud rising out of the pit as the two X Digimon made contact with the bottom. They let out a long laboured and discomforted moan….

* * *

After countless twists and turns and bypassing booby traps, Centarumon, the children and rookie Digimon came to the bottom of a long flight of steps. The steps lead upwards to the very peak of the temple.

"We're almost there children." Centarumon said. "The crests are just at the top of these steps."

As they began to walk up the steps, Fernanda looked at the walls either side of her. There were strange markings engraved in the stones. It seemed she was the only one who had noticed them. They looked like writing, but in an unknown language. "What are these markings on the walls?" she asked, causing the others to also look.

"Those are ancient writings. There are many of these all over the temple and tell many stories, legends and prophecies of the Digital World." Centarumon explained. "These three sections here explain the Digimon Sovereigns, the Royal Knights and the Olympus Twelve." He added pointing to his left. "And here on the right explains the very beginning on the Digital World all the way back in the early twentieth century."

Dan raised an eyebrow as he passed a small section of writing on the wall. "Man I can't read a single word on these. What's the point of telling stories of legends when it's not even written in plain Japanese?" he complained.

Centarumon chuckled. "Only a select few of Digimon have the ability to read these ancient writings, myself included. Those Digimon then pass on the stories to fellow Digimon who then tell their friends and so on. That's how some of the stories become legendary."

"Can you tell us some of the stories?" Veemon asked.

"One day. But right now we must focus on retrieving your crests." Centarumon replied.

As they reached the top, there was one last short passageway that came to a dead end about three hundred yards away. At the end there was a slight incline of four steps. At the top of the steps was a large slab of rock that had been carved into a table. On top of the table was a small wooden and dusty chest. But half way down the passageway, there was a large open bottomless pit.

"Are our crests at the end of this passageway?" Fernanda asked, looking up at the horse Digimon.

"Wait, a dead end? Does that mean we have to walk all the way back again?" Veemon groaned as he collapsed backwards and landed on his butt before slouching.

Centarumon just smiled before he broke off ahead into a gallop and leapt high into the air and soared over the bottomless pit. As he landed gracefully and safely on the other side, he turned back to the children and rookie Digimon.

"Hey what about us?" Armadillomon shouted.

"Yeah we can't jump that far. How are we supposed to cross?" Wormmon questioned.

Centarumon lifted his right leg and stamped on a small stone tile three times a second apart. The passageway began to rumble as seven large stone blocks began to extend outwards from the side of the bottomless pit. Once they slid in to position they provided a small walk way for the children and their partners.

"Be careful now." Centarumon instructed as the children and Digimon began to cross. "One false move and you're left falling for all eternity."

Katie gulped as she bravely took a peak below. The pit was deep and shrouded in darkness. "H-how is that possible?" she asked, stuttering a little.

"Anything is possible in the Digital World." Hawkmon replied who flew beside her.

Once they had all safely crossed, Centarumon stamped again on the stone tile, but this time only two times a second. Everywhere trembled once more and the seven stone blocks slowly broke apart from each other and slid back in to their original places.

"Awesome, now let's go get our crests!" Dan grinned. He ran ahead with Veemon in tow.

James sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "You think he would have learned from the vending machine incident."

"Don't worry. There are no more traps from this point onwards." Centarumon replied.

Up by the stone table, Dan studied the chest. He gently picked it up before he shook it a little and something rattled inside. There was a gold lock running around the outside rim of the lid but there was no keyhole. "Hmmm… so how do we open it?" he asked.

"Want me to smash it open with my Vee Head-Butt?" Veemon asked casually.

"All four of you need to use the power from your digivices in unison to open the chest." Centarumon explained as he reached the top of the steps with the rest of the group. "I was very detailed in locking the chest. Even the Undead King himself could not open this lock."

James unclipped his black D-Power from his belt, causing his little sister to mimic him with her white D-Power. "Well, let's do it."

Fernanda nodded and also got out her brown digivice and lastly Dan unclipped his blue one as the others stepped up beside him in front of the chest.

"On the count of three." The goggle boy instructed. "One…. Two…."

"Well, well what do we have here?"

The children jumped a little before all of them turned on the spot to look behind them. On the other side of the bottomless pit were the two Dobermon X. They were both covered in cobwebs, dirt and sported a few cuts and bruises on their bodies, not to mention half of their tails were missing.

James pushed Katie protectively behind him. "Urgh it's two of the Undead King's lackeys." He grunted.

Centarumon stomped forward, standing in front of the children. "How did you get here?" he demanded.

The first Dobermon X chuckled. "Simple. We just followed your scent."

"We'll be sure to let the Undead King know you were so generous in leading us right to a Digital Emerald." The second Dobermon X added.

"What?" Dan exclaimed.

"I think you must be mistaken. There is no emerald in here." Centarumon replied.

"Oh please, don't try and act dumb with us Centarumon." The first Dobermon X snarled. "Why else would you be leading these children into the temple?"

"That is none of your business." Centarumon protested. "Now, I suggest you leave this instant." He commanded pointing behind them.

"Come on now. All we want is that emerald." The second Dobermon X said. "There is nowhere for you to run or hide so just hand it over with no problem and we may spare you."

"I have told you before there are no emeralds here!" Centarumon said, his voice growing louder.

Dan scoffed a laugh. "Besides you two dumb-brains are stuck on the other side of there." He motioned down to the bottomless pit. "You can't get to us."

The first Dobermon X growled angrily. "You don't think we can jump this thing, goggle boy?" he sneered.

"What do we do now?" Fernanda asked quietly.

Centarumon remained still with his eyes fixed on the two Dobermon X. He then quickly galloped across to the left and slammed his hand against one of the stones, which then sunk itself further into the wall. The whole room began to tremble and loose bits of stone and dust fell from the ceiling.

"W-what's going on?" Katie shrieked clutching onto her brother's hand.

To the left of the children, a section of the wall began to slowly slide upwards revealing a secret passageway behind it.

"Quick, take the chest and get out of here!" Centarumon commanded. "This passageway will lead straight out of the temple."

"Huh? But what about you?" Veemon asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll hold off these two. Now Go!" the horse Digimon demanded.

Dan hesitated for a second before running up and grabbing the chest off the stone table. "C'mon." he ushered to the others who quickly followed him through into the other passageway.

"They're getting away with the emerald!"

"Get them!"

The two Dobermon took a few steps back before leaping the full length of the bottomless pit. Landing on the other side they sprinted towards the champion Digimon….

Centarumon acted quickly and pressed the stone again, closing the door to the secret passageway just as the two X Digimon were inches away from him.

As the door closed, Fernanda paused and looked back at the ground, seeing the shadows of the Dobermon X attack the shadow of Centarumon….

Centarumon grunted and cringed as the Dobermon X's claws dug and scratched away at his body, making it unable for him to attack himself. He snarled and erupted with anger. "Enough!" he thundered as he flung his arms outwards, throwing the two X Digimon off him. "Solar Ray!" Not giving them chance to attack again, he quickly fired a yellow laser beam from the palm of his mechanical hand. It blasted one of the Dobermon X in the chest, causing him to somersault and tumble down the passageway and over the edge of the bottomless pit.

The other Dobermon X's eyes grew wide with shock as he witnessed his partner disappear from sight and all that was heard was his echoed scream as he fell down into the darkness.

"You're next." Centarumon grunted.

"I don't think so." Dobermon X snarled before he leapt up into the air, throwing himself at Centarumon roaring loudly…..

* * *

In the secret passageway the children and their partners had not stopped running since they left Centarumon. The passageway was long and dark with only the odd wooden torch to light their way every few hundred yards.

Fernanda quickly glanced behind her into the darkness as she panted for breath. "I…. I can't believe we left Centarumon back there….."

"He wanted us…. to leave…. Fernanda." Armadillomon replied, almost breathless.

"I know but…." Fernanda came to a slow stop before looking back once more. "What if he is killed back here? Our parents can't lose another friend."

"C'mon Fernanda!" Dan shouted, who had also come to a stop with the others. "We have to get out of here, open this chest and get back to the portal as quickly as possible!"

"Yes if those two think we have a Digital Emerald they'll soon be hot on our tails again." Hawkmon added.

"Look!" Katie exclaimed pointing ahead of them. "I can see daylight!"

In the distance was a very faint but dark orange light at the end of the tunnel. But then, they heard a dim explosion from the opposite end of the passageway where they had previously come from. The vibrations from the explosion moved up the passageway causing the walls and ceiling to tremble slightly.

"That's our cue to scram." The goggle boy said.

The DigiDestined sprinted the rest of the way as fast as they could and made it to the end of the passageway in less than two minutes. They squinted and covered their eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light from the setting sun as they escaped out of the temple's top level exit.

"This way!" Dan commanded as he led the small group across the front of the temple and down the steep steps at the side.

Reaching the bottom of the steps they dashed across the temple's glade and into the forest, seconds before Dobermon X emerged from the exit above.

"Where are they?" he muttered under his breath. He sniffed the ground and the scent led him down the steps to ground level. Following the trail across the clearing he paused for a second and looked up at the entrance to the forest. "You can try to run all you want. But you won't be able to hide from me." He snarled.

* * *

The DigiDestined and their Digimon burst out from the thickness of the trees and bushes and into a small clearing, panting and gasping for breath.

James was hunched over resting his hands on his knees breathing heavily. He looked up and observed their current surroundings. "Wait…. I don't remember this clearing…."

"What? What do you mean you don't remember it? We passed through here earlier. The portal's just on the other side of here." Dan replied as he set the chest down on the ground. "Now c'mon, let's open this thing and get our crests. This chest is too heavy."

"I mean, this is the wrong clearing." James shot back as he walked towards the middle of it. "The clearing we passed through had a large rock in the middle of it shaped like a Poyomon."

Dan picked up the chest once more and staggered over to the blue haired boy. "There was no rock. You must have been seeing things." He said before setting the chest down on the grass once more and getting his blue digivice out from underneath his jumper.

"There was a rock." James muttered irritably as he unclipped his D-Power.

Fernanda and Katie also did the same and ran up to join the two boys around the chest. Once they were in place, the four children stretched out their arms and held their D-Power's over the chest.

"Okay, let's try this again. One… Two… Three!" Dan directed.

On the count of three, the children tilted their digivices downwards aiming the screens at the chest. Their D-Powers vibrated and began to glow before four beams of blue, black, white and brown light burst out of the screens in unison. Each beam of light hit the chest's four corners. Flashes and electrical sparks flickered before the gold lock broke away and the lid slowly opened up in a haze of smoke.

Once the smoke had cleared, the four young DigiDestined peered down. Inside were four gold medallions. Each with a new symbol engraved in the middle.

Dan knelt down and picked up the crest with the blue rim that lay on top. As soon as his fingers touched it, the crest began to glow brightly. He slowly stood back up, not taking his eyes of it. Pulling back his sleeve, he opened the lid to his D-Watch and slid his crest inside.

James, Katie and Fernanda soon mimicked his actions. They each picked up their respective crests and placed them in their D-Watches. Each crest began to glow its individual colour as it made a connection with its rightful owner.

At that moment, there was a gruff chuckle from behind them. "Peek a boo."

The children and rookie Digimon all turned around to see Dobermon X at the edge of the clearing, lurking in the shadows in a gap under two small trees.

"I must say that wasn't a very good game of hide and seek." Dobermon X chuckled as he walked out of the shadows and into the fading sunlight. "Not a very creative hiding place. We Dobermon X like a good chase. I must say I'm very disappointed."

Dan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "What have you done with Centarumon?" he demanded.

"I took care of him." Dobermon X replied as he began to pace slowly around the edge of the clearing. "He simply would not listen to reason and resisted so I had to dispose of him. Unfortunately my partner wasn't so lucky." His eyes soon fell on the open chest. "Oh I see you opened the chest…. Now why don't you be good little children and hand over the emerald and I won't hurt you."

"We don't have an emerald!" Veemon spat back.

Dobermon X continued to circle the children. "Now I've still got some of my patience left so I am going to ask you one more time. Give me the emerald. If you refuse then I will simply have to take it from you by force."

Dan frowned at him before turning to face the others. "You guys get back to the portal. I'll meet up with you later."

"What?" James demanded.

"We can't leave you." Fernanda protested.

"Look James, you're responsible for getting Katie and Fernanda safely home. This guy's not gonna give up chasing us so I'll stay here and distract him." Dan explained. "Besides, I'm not letting him escape. That would be an insult to Centarumon's memory. I'm not letting him get away with what he has done."

James hesitated for a moment before sighing. "Fine." He said before taking Katie's hand. "Come on, I'm sure we took a wrong turn back there. Let's head back."

The girls and Digimon nodded before they set off across the clearing.

"You're not getting away from me!" Dobermon X shouted before he lunged at the three children.

"Vee Head-butt!" Veemon charged forward and head-butted Dobermon X from the side with tremendous force, sending him flying and crashing into a bramble patch.

"Digital Ring, Release!" Dan quickly released his ring from his D-Power after watching James and the girls disappear from sight. "Catch Veemon!" he hollered before bring his arm back and throwing the ring clear across the clearing like a Frisbee.

Veemon scrambled to his feet and stretched his arm outwards as he scurried forward to catch it. But then, all of a sudden Dobermon X leapt straight over the rookie Digimon. He swiped the Digital Ring just as it was inches from Veemon's grasp.

"No way!" Dan gasped. "He's got the ring!"

Dobermon X turned and looked in the goggle boy's direction and chuckled. The ring was now corrupted. It began to vibrate in his paw. But instead of glowing the usual gold colour, it was surrounded by a dark blue misty aura. His chuckle grew louder as the aura surrounded his entire body before he was illuminated in a midnight blue light…

The light began to expand and was so intense it blocked out Dobermon X's silhouette completely. His chuckles could still be heard, but as the dark light reached its peak, his voice gradually changed to a gruffer and more sinister tone. The light then began to fade, revealing a new and more powerful Digimon who was twice the size as before. Cerberumon X.

"He digivolved…." Dan murmured under his breath in awe.

"Quick, Dan! Release another ring!" Veemon almost screeched as he ran towards his human partner waving his arms frantically.

Dan snapped out of his daze and held his hand an inch in front of the screen on his D-Power that was clipped to his belt. "Digital Ring, Release!" the screen spat out the ring and the goggle boy swiftly tossed it over to his Digimon, who caught it this time.

"_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. STRIKEDRAMON!"_

Strikedramon landed on the ground in front of Dan in a defensive stance. "Strike Fang!" all the portions on his metal plates began to burn red hot. Once they reached the maximum temperature, his whole body was engulfed in flames. "Take this!" he sprung forward and rammed into Cerberumon X.

He was pushed backwards, the heals of his back legs sinking into the dirt. He seemed to be struggling at first until he chuckled under his breath mockingly. "Is that all you've got?" he spoke before releasing his own attack. "Hell Fire!" he opened his mouth and spewed out a red hot jet of flames.

The fire attack collided with the flames around Strikedramon's body. It soon overpowered them and exploded sending the champion Digimon crash landing to the ground next to his human partner.

"Why do you fight me when you know you cannot win?" Cerberumon X asked as he watched Strikedramon stagger to his feet.

"I'm not letting you get away with what you have done. Your king might have gotten away with murdering Gennai for now but I'm not letting you escape for what you did to Centarumon. Even if this turns out to be my last battle, me and Strikedramon will fight to the end to honour him for giving us our crests." Dan defended.

"Crests….?" Cerberumon X murmured.

"Yes. Crests." Strikedramon replied with a snarl. "There were never any emeralds in that temple, just the children's crests. Centarumon tried to tell you that and you killed him for nothing. So now you will pay for what you have done!" he roared before charging forward brandishing his claws…

Cerberumon X narrowed his eyes and growled. "Anyone who tries to interfere with the Undead King's plans must be destroyed!"

The two Digimon lunged forward, colliding with each other. Cerberumon X, being the more powerful of the two, pounced on top of Strikedramon and sent him down, landing on his back. Strikedramon shielded himself by pressing his claws against Cerberumon X's front paws.

Cerberumon X pushed down hard against Strikedramon's force and slowly began to overpower him. He growled and sneered as his sharp teeth grew closer and closer to the champion's neck….

"Don't give up Strikedramon! We can't let him win! We must avenge Centarumon's death!" Dan shouted to his partner. As he said those words, his digivice began to vibrate and something shot out straight into his hand that was down by his side.

Strikedramon, encouraged by his partner's words, roared loudly and used all of his strength to push Cerberumon X off him and send the X Digimon crash landing about a hundred yards away.

"Huh?" Dan lifted his hand up to see what had appeared in the palm of his hand. It was a Digital Ring, but slightly smaller. He then raised his left arm up and looked at his D-Watch and noticed his crest was shining brightly too. Grinning widely he looked up at his partner before placing the ring inside his crest….

Strikedramon rose to his feet as he felt a sudden burst of energy serge through his body….

"_STRIKEDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. CYBERDRAMON!"_

The bright light faded to reveal Veemon's ultimate form, Cyberdramon. He was big and his entire body was covered in unique black rubber armour. Four red but tattered wings sprouted out from his back in the shape on an X.

"You're brave and very loyal to your friends young boy. But I'm afraid that won't be enough to match the powers that the X Antibody holds." Cerberumon X sneered.

"We'll just see about that." Dan shot back. "Attack, Cyberdramon!"

Cyberdramon roared and leapt up high into the air, bringing back his right arm. "Cyber Nail!" Diving downwards towards Cerberumon X, he thrust his right claw down. But Cerberumon X speedily hopped back out of the way and Cyberdramon's claw plunged into the ground.

"Hell Fire!" Cerberumon X took advantage and quickly responded by unleashing his flaming attack.

Cyberdramon grunted as he yanked his claws out of the ground and quickly leapt up into the air moments before the attack flew past him, barely missing him by a few inches. The fireball blasted a nearby tree, sending sticks and leaves flying in every direction as he landed back down on the ground.

Looking up, he saw Cerberumon X charging at him once more. "Desolation Claw!" he performed his signature attack and released two energy waves from his arms.

But Cerberumon X was too quick and easily dodged them both by jumping to the right and skidding to the left. As the two attacks exploded on impact with the ground, he leapt up and caught Cyberdramon off guard, slashing him across the face with his claws.

Cyberdramon grunted and fell down backwards with a loud thump. A little dazed he tried to sit up. But as he did, Cerberumon X came at him again and struck him once more by spinning around and whipping him with his long dark blue tail. This continued as every time Cyberdramon attempted to get to his feet he would get immediately knocked back down again.

Dan clenched his fists angrily and gritted his teeth in frustration.

After dealing a seventh blow to the ultimate Digimon, Cerberumon X skidded to a halt and chuckled. "Had enough yet?" he taunted. He didn't give Cyberdramon time to answer as he pounced at him once more….

Cyberdramon narrowed his eyes and as soon as Cerberumon X turned his body to deal another blow, he swiftly lifted his arm up and grabbed hold of the X Digimon's tail before it had chance to belt him across the face. "Now it's my turn."

Cerberumon blinked, a little startled as he felt Cyberdramon grasp his tail tighter with both hands. He then felt himself airborne as Cyberdramon lifted him up and began to swing him around and around, gradually getting faster by his tail.

Once he gathered up enough momentum he let go. Cerberumon X yowled as he was thrown straight from one end of the clearing to the other. He crashed into a large oak tree and disappeared out of view for a moment as he fell through the branches and leaves before falling into a heap on the ground below.

Cerberumon X swiftly regained his composer and snarled loudly showing off his teeth. "Nobody plays around with me." He muttered before he began sprinting towards the cyborg Digimon.

"Trust me. I'm not playing around." Cyberdramon replied calmly. As the X Digimon reached him, he withdrew his arm before dealing a sucker punch right in Cerberumon X's face.

The force of the punch sent Cerberumon X flying backwards skidding along the grass on his back before coming to a stop, a little stunned.

"Alright! Finish him off Cyberdramon!" Dan commanded, thrusting his index finger in the direction of the fallen X Digimon.

Seizing the opportunity, Cyberdramon charged forward. Just as he was on top of Cerberumon X, he jumped up into the air raising his arms up high above his head. "Desolation Claw!" Swinging both arms back down in unison he released two huge waves of energy shaped like blades.

The blades spun down and Cerberumon X cringed and tried helplessly to protect his face with his paws. The blades curved a little in the air as they took a wide berth symmetrically before curling back around and slamming into Cerberumon X's body from either side.

The energy from Cyberdramon's attack ripped through Cerberumon X's body and he wailed in agony. His body began to flicker and fade before it suddenly exploded into hundreds of pieces of data before disappearing completely, his howl still echoing faintly across the clearing….

Cyberdramon landed back down on the ground with a thud just as he began to glow brightly and shrink back down to his In-training form DemiVeemon.

Dan jogged up to his partner and picked him up. "Good work buddy." He smiled as DemiVeemon jumped out of his arms and scrambled up to sit on top of his head. "You made that look easy."

"Yeah, well he may have been quick, but I had the wit." DemiVeemon replied, puffing out his chest assertively.

Dan burst out into a fit of laughter. "DemiVeemon you are the slowest Digimon I know when it comes to wit."

"Hey take that back!" DemiVeemon protested as his human partner kept on sniggering.

"So here you two are."

Dan and DemiVeemon both jumped and turned around to see Centarumon emerge from the foliage of the forest. "Centarumon?" they both exclaimed in unison. "You're alive!" the goggle boy added smiling.

"Of course." The horse Digimon replied as he galloped towards them and brushed all the leaves and twigs off his shoulders. "I just ran into the others and they said you were out here fighting Dobermon X after taking a wrong turning." he added.

"Dobermon X said he had taken care of you back at the temple. We thought you were dead." Dan admitted.

Centarumon huffed. "That pathetic excuse for a Digimon only knocked me unconscious. When I awoke I noticed he had blasted his way through into the secret passageway. I guessed he was chasing you down so I quickly followed." He then paused and looked around the empty clearing. "Where is he?"

Dan grinned. "We took care of him." He said boastingly.

DemiVeemon nodded also grinning widely. "Yep. It was a piece of cake."

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"Ummm sir we have lost both Dobermon X's signals now." Hagurumon X stated from his position in front of the large computer screen.

"Humph, pity." The Undead King muttered, with a slight hint of heartlessness. "They were two of my best Dobermon X." he then turned his back on the computer screen and walked across the room. "But not to worry; it was only a small price to pay for the prize I have received." He chuckled as he bent down slightly in front of a long wooden table.

On the table were eight metal tripods. And sat in the far left tripod was the Emerald of Love…..

_**To be continued…**_


	30. Ep30: The Ghost from Summer Past

_Hello everyone. Here I am finally with chapter 30. This chapter was really frustrating for me XD Parts of it went through at least two plot changes before I was happy with it. Anyway, there's going to be a twist with the emeralds in this chapter so I hope it goes down well. Ever since before the emeralds were introduced I spent ages trying to think up a more original and better name for them. Typical I think one up after I submitted the emerald chapter lol_

_**Sweet Cari:** Thanks :) I couldn't kill Centarumon off.  
__**Bumble B:** Thanks!  
__**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** Sorry the updates are taking so long. I'm trying to make them quicker.  
__**Keyblade King 12:** Thank you ^^ Dan's crest is loyalty.  
__**Aldamonburst:** Yep, his crest is loyalty.  
__**Angel-chan Desu:** haha yeah they think they're smart but really they're just plain stupid. I'm hoping to update my manga soon. Sorry to keep you waiting.  
__**FY:** Yeah they'll be featured at some point in future chapters.  
__**Alicelouise'x:** Thank you very much :)  
__**WhiteWolfPrincess95:** Sure I'll check your stories out. Keep reminding me in case I forget! Lol  
__**Owwebernd:** Your theory might not exactly be wrong ;-) There's gonna be a twist involving the emeralds in this chapter so I hope it does justice. Yep you got Dan's crest right :)  
__**09Stewie'sHenchwoman09:** Aww thank you very much ^^ after 02 ended I was hoping for a continuation so I was slightly gutted when Tamers came out._

_Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I love reading what you guys think of my work!_

* * *

**Digimon Season 2.5 "Adventure 03"**

**Episode 30: "The Ghost from Summer Past"**

_**.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

The final school bell of the day chimed throughout the building signalling the start of the weekend. Students began to pile out of the classrooms and fill the corridors, grabbing their stuff from their lockers on the way.

In classroom 2-C, Dawn and Dan were the last two to leave, slowly dawdling out of the math room and being watched by their teacher who sat down at her desk in front of the blackboard.

"I can't believe Mrs Sato gave me another F." Dawn grumbled once they were out of earshot. "I swear she hates me."

"She hates everyone." Dan added as they walked down the half empty corridor. "My Dad said she was like that even when he was at elementary."

"Hey you two." A voice said behind.

The two best friends turned to look behind and saw MJ walking up to them with Margaret and Jonathon following.

Dawn raised an eyebrow as she looked at her cousin strangely. "Uhhh Maggie, why are you clutching your school bag so tightly?" she asked.

Margaret hesitated for a moment as a couple of students walked past. "I have the emerald in here." She said quietly. "I daren't let it out of my sight."

"Ah c'mon the Undead King doesn't even know we have the Emerald of Light." Dan said as he casually leaned against the wall with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"That's not all what I'm worried about." Margaret replied, relaxing a little. "I'm afraid of just losing it anywhere. As long as I have it with me at all times I know where it is."

"So." MJ began, motioning to the soccer flyer that was pinned on the notice board in between Dan and Dawn. "Are you two ready for your big game tomorrow afternoon?"

"You bet we are." Dan replied confidently.

"I've been building up to this day since the start of the season." Dawn added.

Jonathon rolled his eyes a little. "What is so fascinating about chasing a ball around a field?" he asked.

"It's a lot more than that." Dan protested. "This is the last game of the season. If we beat Shinagawa Elementary then we win the league."

Dawn nodded before she walked to the other side of the corridor. "Yeah, and also I get my name up on here." She said pointing up to a large bronze board that was next to the sports notice board. The board was titled in gold 'Under 12's League Titles' and underneath were the years Odaiba Elementary had won the league with the team's captain name next to it, also engraved in gold.

"Wow, Odaiba hasn't won it for six years." Margaret commented as she looked at the last date on the list which was 2022.

"Well that's gonna change this year. Also if we do win, I break the record for the youngest female to captain a league winning team." Dawn said with a big grin. "It's currently being held by a girl called Aiko Yoshida back in 2017."

"Hey look, here's your Dad's name." MJ spoke up pointing to the years 1997, 1998 and 1999 that had 'Taichi Kamiya' next to them.

"Impressive." Jonathon admitted. "He won it three years in a row."

Dawn nodded, smiling. "Yeah. He holds the record for that one. No one has ever managed to captain a league winning team three times in a row."

Margaret smiled. "Sorry me and MJ can't be there to cheer you on. We're moving into our new apartment tomorrow."

"Hey no worries. I'll stop by afterwards to show off the trophy." Dawn said, flashing her grin.

Jonathon folded his arms across his chest. "Don't get too cocky. Being overconfident could seriously affect your performance."

"Well, while we're out having fun. What will _you_ be doing tomorrow afternoon?" Dan questioned.

"I'm helping my father figure out _your _crest names." The Izumi boy replied.

"Man I stayed up late last night trying to figure out my crest." Dan sighed, frowning a little. "I thought maybe it was something in between courage and friendship… but I couldn't think of a word for that."

"Actually, he's already figured out yours and Katie's." Jonathon added. "Katie's was pretty easy as it's the same crest as her father's, the Crest of Kindness. Yours however, is the Crest of Loyalty."

"Loyalty?" Dan repeated. "Aw man why didn't I think that? Dobermon X mentioned something about being loyal to my friends."

"Hasn't your father figured out James and Fernanda's yet, Jonathon?" Margaret asked.

Jonathon shook his head. "No. Hopefully we'll figure it out tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

_**.:Shiokaze Park, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

The basketball flew through the air and bounced off the board and circled the rim of the basket before falling down through the net. The ball hit the ground before slowly bouncing to a stop next to the metal bench where Margaret was sat.

MJ grinned proudly at the shot she had just made. She waited from her position in the middle of the basketball court for her soon to be step-sister to throw the ball back, but she didn't move. "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh?" Margaret glanced up, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh… yeah… sorry." She bent down and picked the basketball up before throwing it back to the Takaishi girl yawning slightly. "I'm just a little tired."

MJ easily caught the ball. "How come?" she asked before she stood up on her tip-toes. She extended her arm upwards and threw the ball high into the air making the perfect shot into the basket.

Margaret waited until the ball bounced near to her before bending down once more and picking it up. She sighed staring at the brown ball for a moment. "I keep waking up every two or three hours to make sure the emerald is still safe." She replied before throwing the ball back, a little higher than last time.

MJ jumped up and caught it above her head. She gave Margaret a concerned look. "Maybe you should let someone else look after the emerald if it's stressing you out this much. I never saw your backpack leave your sight today."

Margaret shook her head as she picked up her school bag. "I'll be fine. I guess I just need to relax a bit. Leomon trusted me with the Emerald of Light so I can't let him down." She unzipped her bag and opened it up to check the emerald. "Besides, the Undead King doesn't know we have an emerald so I don't know what I'm getting so worried about."

Just then, above the girls' heads, a small group of five bats fluttered silently by…

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

In the main computer room of the Undead King's base, two Hagurumon X were watching over a dozen large television screens. Each monitor had video footage of different places of Tokyo with people going about their daily lives and routines.

"Humans are so boring." The Hagurumon X on the right moaned. "They all seem to do the same thing. Walk in and out of buildings or trains or-"

"Will you stop complaining and keep your attention on the screens." The other Hagurumon X interrupted, visibly annoyed. "The boss sent out his army of spy cameras disguised as bats so we can keep watch of these humans in case they are planning anything sneaky. We don't want them getting one over on the boss."

Hagurumon X grunted. "If the boss was as good as he always brags to be he would have destroyed the DigiDestined by now." Suddenly, the door flung open, crashing against the wall and Hagurumon X's eyes widened in fright as he heard the Undead King enter the room, afraid he might have heard his last comment.

"Anything to report yet?"

Hagurumon X gulped. "Uhhh no, nothing yet sir. Everything's quiet in Tokyo."

The Undead King came to a stop behind the two small X Digimon. "I know those fools are planning something."

Both Hagurumon X glanced at each other before turning their attention back to the screens.

"Wait!" The Undead King suddenly snapped, making the two rookie Digimon jump. "Screen five, re-wind that."

"Huh? Uhhhh alright." The Hagurumon X on the right replied before re-winding the footage on screen five, which happened to be MJ and Margaret in the basketball court. It re-wound for half a minute before playing back once more.

"Stop it right there." The Undead King demanded.

The footage stopped right at the point where Margaret had opened up her school bag. And right in between her math book and science folder the emerald of Light was poking out in sight.

Both Hagurumon X just stood there with their mouths gaping open in shock. "They…. They have an emerald boss." One stuttered a little. He slowly turned to look behind him.

The Undead King's blood red eyes were narrow with anger and his body shook as he snarled and glared at the image on screen five.

* * *

_**.:Kamiya Apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"Dad! Come on we're gonna be late!" Dawn shouted as she waited impatiently outside her parents' room. She was already dressed out in her red soccer kit and black cleats, the same kit her father used to wear when he was her age. Her hair was tied back in two messy pigtails. She waited a few more seconds before shouting again. "Dad!"

The two Agumons were waiting patiently by the front door, each wearing their jackets to conceal their identity.

Just then the bedroom door opened and Tai walked out dressed in jeans, a grey t-shirt and a zip up blue hoodie with a yellow number 7 on the left side. "Alright, alright I'm coming." He said as he closed the door behind him. "Where's your mother?"

Dawn walked over and picked up her duffel bag that lay beside her bedroom door. "She's downstairs talking to Aunt Kari." She swung her bag over her right shoulder. "She said she'd meet us in the lobby."

"She probably knew how long it takes your Dad to get ready." The older Agumon commented.

Tai shot his Digimon a glare before grabbing his keys and cell phone off the hallway table. "I wasn't _that _long. Sora keeps me waiting at least half an hour when we're ready to go out."

The father, daughter and their two Agumons then left the apartment and walked into the already open elevator. Once it reached the ground level, the doors opened and they spotted Sora and Biyomon talking with Kari who was holding a large cardboard box.

"All the large pieces of furniture have been moved. TK, Matt and their father re-arranged it all this morning." Kari was explaining to Sora. "It's just boxes now that need unpacking."

"Well if you need any help later on just call and Tai will come down to give you all a hand."

"Uh I'm not going through boxes of my sister's personal stuff." Tai complained from behind the two women as he, Dawn and their Digimon walked up.

Kari laughed a little. "Don't worry." She said as she began to head towards the open elevator. "I think the girls are enjoying moving in. They've almost finished unpacking their stuff already." She said as she stepped in the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. "Oh good luck with the game Dawn. I hope you win." She added, smiling.

"Thanks Aunt Kari." Dawn replied before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

_**.:Infinity Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Leomon stood at the top of the mountain, looking out over the island and the ocean in the distance. The sun was beaming brightly in the afternoon sky but there was still a slight chilly breeze in the air. Leomon remained still, taking in the calmness until he heard someone approach him from behind. Without turning around, he knew who had arrived.

"You wanted to see me Centarumon."

Centarumon walked up to the lion Digimon and stood beside him. "Yes." He simply replied before joining in looking out across File Island. "It really is a beautiful day…." He commented before sighing. "Too bad it might not stay that way for long."

Leomon nodded. "I agree. But that's not the reason why you wanted to see me is it?" he asked, glancing to his left for a moment.

Centarumon turned to look at him. "No." he replied. "The reason I asked to speak with you is because I believe you told the children about the Digital Emeralds."

Leomon raised an eyebrow. "Was I not supposed to?"

Centarumon turned to look out to the distance once more. "Yes of course. Although I want to know what you told the children exactly." He paused for a moment. "Did you tell them the secret the emeralds, or should I say Spirit Stones, possess?"

Leomon shook his head. "No I didn't. From what I already told them they seemed slightly scared about the responsibilities they had in protecting these stones. I didn't want to burden them even more."

Centarumon turned to face the lion Digimon. "They need to know. They need to know the true power and lives they are protecting. Gennai created these Spirit Stones for a reason and gave them the fake name Digital Emeralds to protect that very reason from unwanted attention."

"I didn't think the children were ready to handle that sort of power. One of them still feels she isn't as strong as the others. I didn't want to scare her more than she already was."

"And what if one of the children unleashes that kind of power with no knowledge of it? It could scare them and things could go horribly wrong."

Leomon sighed. "Things have already started to go wrong. From what I've heard the Undead King has already found one of the stones."

"As long as the Undead King thinks they are just 'Digital Emeralds' storing digital energy then the absolute worst cannot happen. If he finds out their true identity as Spirit Stones then he will be impossible to defeat."

"What?" Leomon questioned, turning to fully face the horse Digimon. "Once he uses the powers from the stones he collects he will become stronger and it will affect the Digital World _and _Earth regardless whether he knows their true identity. Could it get any worse than that? And what about the lives that will be destroyed when he corrupts the power?"

Centarumon remained calm, watching the still ocean in the distance. "You know he can't release the full powers of the Spirit Stones. There is only one way to release the complete power from the stones and unfortunately only Gennai knew the secret to that. But it won't stop the children, or even the Undead King from uncovering it by accident."

Leomon exhaled loudly and rubbed his right temple with his paw. "Even with half the power released from the stones the Undead King can still do a lot of damage and become almost invincible. I explained this to the children. It will cause both worlds, and the barrier that separates them to become unstable."

"But if the children release _all _the energy from the stones then it'll boost the Digital World and Earth's defences dramatically. The power the stones are giving off right now won't be enough to stop the damage the Undead King could create once he reaches his full strength."

"And what about the one Spirit Stone the Undead King already has?" Leomon questioned.

"One at this stage is not a disaster. I know it's not good he's found one as he will use it to increase his strength. But the more Spirit Stones the children find the better. Even if they only release the full power from five of the eight Spirit Stones, the Digital World and Earth will be stronger against him and his army."

Leomon sighed and gazed back out over File Island. "I hope you are right Centarumon…."

* * *

_**.:Searea Apartment Complexes, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Margaret and MJ exited the apartment building through the main lobby, quickly running out of the way of two removal men who were carrying a three piece sofa. TK had given them a break from packing and said they could catch the last of Dawn's soccer game, as long as they came straight home afterwards to finish off unpacking.

Margaret paused for a moment and placed a hand on her small yellow bag that was attached to her belt.

While walking ahead, MJ glanced behind to see she had stopped. Seeing her step-sister checking her bag, she sighed. "You haven't brought that emerald with you, have you?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you could relax more if you left it at home. We're only going to be gone for an hour at the most."

Margaret shook her head. "That would make me worse. I'd be constantly worrying if it was safe or not."

"But Mom and Dad are at the apartment." MJ stated.

"I know… oh that reminds me. I haven't even told them about the emerald yet." Margaret said, with a sigh. "We've been busy with moving and stuff I forgot to mention it to them."

MJ giggled a little, before it turned into more of a laugh.

"What's funny?"

MJ continued to laugh. "Nothing…. It's just… if you had left the emerald back home, and Mom and Dad found it. They'd probably think you'd robbed a jewellery store or something." She said in between laughs.

Margaret smiled a little. "I guess you're right. I'll tell them once we get home." She said as they continued walking. As they headed down the steps that lead to the street, she took out her cell-phone from her pocket. "I'll just send a message to Uncle Tai to let him know we're on our way. I hope we haven't missed anything exciting."

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

The ball soared through the air and landed at the feet of a Shinagawa midfielder. He quickly took control and ran up the right wing of the pitch. As he reached the edge of the penalty box, he swiftly turned and fired a lobbed cross over the Odaiba defenders and straight to the waiting Shinagawa striker near the far post who prepared to head the ball.

He jumped up and headed the ball down. It bounced once and over the falling keeper who had attempted to save it before bouncing to a stop at the back of the net. The score was now 3-1, cutting Odaiba's lead down to now two goals.

As the Shinagawa team celebrated and Dawn scowled at her defenders, none of the DigiDestined failed to notice a Digital Split blowing in the wind over their heads. It appeared from behind the school building and blew over head across the field.

As it was half way across, the Digital Split started to give off electric sparks and began to expand in size…

Dawn and Dan made their way to the centre circle and took up their positions at the centre spot where the ball lay. Dawn placed her foot on the ball and waited for the referee to blow his whistle to restart the game.

However, suddenly there was a bright streak of lightning that filled the sky causing everybody to jump and look up. Dawn and Dan both turned their heads and looked up to see a Digital Split had grown ten times in size and had opened up, and a dark silhouette was emerging from inside…

"Ah great… is that a Digimon?" Davis groaned as he and the others watched on from the bleachers.

Once the Digimon was through, the Digital Split disappeared in a flash and his full appearance was illuminated.

The Digimon was Okuwamon X. He was an ultimate level and had a similar appearance to Kuwagamon, except his skin was a silvery metallic colour with red markings on. He roared and snapped his pincers together violently.

People were now screaming and leaving the field in chaos as the large insect monster began to descend down to the field. The ground rumbled as his four large clawed feet pounded against the ground.

Dan gasped as he backed up a couple of steps. "Who's that?"

The soccer field was almost completely empty as parents ushered their children to safety as quickly as possible. A few older children even had their cell phones out trying to take pictures and videos of the monster.

"I don't know… but I'm not wasting any time to find out." Dawn replied. She spun round and sprinted across the field towards the benches where her sports bag lay. She skidded to a halt and knelt down and quickly rummaged through it. Finding her digivice and D-Watch she quickly clipped them on her shorts and wrist. "Agumon!" she hollered as she ran into the middle of the pitch.

Agumon leapt down from the tree, landing on both feet and startling a man who had been stood there. He swiftly whipped off his coat before he ran up to his human partner joining her on the field.

Dawn turned around, her eyes fixed on the Digimon in front of her. "Digital Ring, Release." The digital ring was released from her D-Power and landed into her waiting hand. She rose her hand up and went to place the ring inside her D-Watch.

Okuwamon X swung one of his claws, releasing a blade of white energy that spun through the air like a boomerang before it hit Dawn's right wrist.

"Yah!" Dawn yelped in shock and clutched her wrist as the digital ring was flung from her grip. She spun round and watched as the ring soared high into the air and out of the school grounds before disappearing out of sight towards the beach. "Hey!" she protested angrily.

"What's your problem?" Dan demanded angrily, clenching his fists.

"Where's the emerald?" Okuwamon X finally spoke, in a hissing and chilling sort of voice.

"What? What emerald?" Sora questioned as she, Tai and Davis ran down onto the soccer field to join their children and Digimon.

Dan narrowed his eyes at Okuwamon X as he leaned over to his best friend. "It looks like the Undead King knows we have one of the emeralds."

Tai came to a stop as his cell-phone vibrated in his jeans pocket. He took it out and noticed it was a message from Margaret.

_On our way to see the soccer game. Will be there in five minutes. Hope we haven't missed anything good._

"There is no use lying to me DigiDestined. The Undead King knows you have one of the emeralds." Okuwamon X snarled. He then paused for a moment as he observed the small group in front of him. "But I see the girl who has it is not here. Where is she?" he demanded.

"Dan, what is he talking about?" Davis questioned his son as he kept his eyes on the X Digimon.

"It's uhhhh… a long story Dad."

Okuwamon X spread his wings out either side of his body, preparing to take flight. "I haven't got time to stand around here. If you won't tell me then I will simply find her myself." His wings buzzed as he took off into the air and soared over the DigiDestined, a strong blast of air following afterwards.

"We can't let him escape Dawn." Her Digimon partner spoke up. "He might go on a rampage across the city looking for Margaret."

Dawn nodded. "And Margaret's been worrying herself crazy over that stupid emerald."

Tai's eyes widened as he quickly caught on. Whatever this emerald was, it sounded like Margaret had it, and now Okuwamon X was on the hunt for it she was in danger…

Margaret suddenly came to a stop. "Wait… Did you hear that?" she asked, grabbing MJ's arm to halt her.

"Huh? Hear what? I didn't hear anything." MJ said, raising an eyebrow.

Margaret remained still, listening very carefully. "I thought I heard…. Ah never mind. Maybe it was nothing." She finally said before they continued walking.

The two girls reached the end of the street and turned the corner which would take them onto the road where the school was situated near the end. But as they turned at the junction, two teenage boys came flying past almost knocking the two step-sisters to the ground.

"Let's get outta here!" one of them cried in terror before they disappeared down the street where Margaret and MJ had just walked from.

The two girls were pressed up against the railings as they looked at each other puzzled. "What was that about?" the Takaishi girl wondered.

Before Margaret could answer, a few more people came dashing past them as well as a couple of cars speeding across the intersection. "I don't know…. But it looks as if something bad has happened…." she murmured.

"We better see if Dawn and the others are okay."

The two girls set off running up the road towards the school, weaving in and out of the people that were running in the opposite direction. As they got closer to the school, Margaret's cell-phone beeped. She slowed down to a light jog as she saw there was a message from her uncle. She came to a stop and opened it.

_Stay away._

"Stay away?" Margaret read out aloud to herself. "Hey MJ…."

MJ stopped running and turned around to face Margaret. But then a woman screamed from behind, causing MJ to turn her head and look ahead. Her eyes widened. "Margaret! Look out!"

Margaret looked up after hearing her step-sister shout and she gasped with horror when she saw the huge insectoid Digimon diving right down towards them…

MJ threw herself to the ground and protected her head with her hands and closed her eyes shut as she felt the strong gust of wind from Okuwamon X as he barely missed her by inches.

"MJ, Help!"

MJ's blue eyes snapped open when she heard her step-sister scream. Looking up she saw Okuwamon X had hold of Margaret in one of his claws and was soaring high up into the air. "Margaret!" she cried out, holding out a hopeless hand as she watched helplessly as they disappeared further into the sky…

"MJ!"

As MJ got to her feet, she spun round at the sound of her name and saw Tai, Sora, Dawn and their Digimon running towards her. "That Digimon's got Margaret!" she exclaimed almost hysterically as she ran to join them and pointed up to the sky.

Dawn skidded to a halt and released her digital ring. "Agumon, quick after them!" she commanded as she slotted her ring inside her D-Watch….

"_AGUMON DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TO… BURNINGGREYMON!"_

"You too Biyomon."

"_BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… BIRDRAMON!"_

Birdramon and BurningGreymon both took off into the sky in pursuit of Okuwamon X. They quickly caught up with him but kept a safe distance at first.

"We can't attack him whilst Margaret is in the way." Birdramon stated.

"You're right. But how do we get him to put her down?" BurningGreymon asked gruffly.

Margaret gasped out as Okuwamon X carried her higher into the air to avoid crashing into a building. She happened to glance down and gulped, her eyes widening as she realised how high up she was. She looked up to see Birdramon and BurningGreymon were edging closer. "Help!" she cried holding her arms out.

BurningGreymon edged a little in front of Birdramon and started to gain more speed…

Okuwamon X quickly glanced behind him before he spun round and began to fly backwards as he faced the two pursuing Digimon. He opened his mouth and released a stream of energy.

Birdramon and BurningGreymon both dodged the attack by splitting up and flying off in opposite directions. BurningGreymon fly to the right and disappeared behind two apartment buildings whilst Birdramon flew back in line with the X Digimon.

Margaret could only listen as she had her back to Birdramon as Okuwamon X attacked again.

Suddenly, BurningGreymon re-appeared in front of Okuwamon X. He swiftly turned around and dipped down slightly in the air. As he flew towards the oncoming Okuwamon X he held out his arm, ready to snatch Margaret from its claw.

Okuwamon X, who'd, had his attention on Birdramon, unexpectedly ascended higher into the sky, causing Margaret to scream in fright as the sudden jolt caused her stomach to do summersaults.

BurningGreymon gasped when Okuwamon X disappeared from sight and he couldn't stop himself in time as he crashed straight into Birdramon.

Margaret stared in horror as she watched the two Digimon fall to the ground, landing in the middle of the busy highway that lead up to Rainbow Bridge. Cars began to pile up as smoke from the collision clouded the air. She yelped in surprise when Okuwamon X suddenly jolted roughly taking a sharp turn to the right….

BurningGreymon groaned as he pushed himself up. He cringed as he pulled his tail out from underneath a wheel of a heavy goods wagon. He looked up and caught glimpse of Okuwamon X disappearing behind a building.

Growling angrily, he jumped up into the air and took off after the X Digimon once more, as onlookers from the smashed up cars watched on.

Okuwamon X flew over the rooftops of the Searea Apartment complexes, closely followed by BurningGreymon. Down on the ground, the two removal men were startled and dropped the mattress they were carrying across the courtyard.

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Beach, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Dawn jumped down onto the sand off the last step and sprinted across the beach. She had just witnessed her Digimon partner fall from the sky after the collision with Birdramon.

"Dawn! Slow down!" MJ shouted she tried to keep up, along with Tai, Agumon and Sora.

"BurningGreymon needs me! We can't let that Digimon get away!" Dawn yelled, glancing back.

"Okuwamon X came through a Digital Split so as long as he doesn't find another one he won't be able to return to the Digital World." Tai's Agumon explained, panting for breath.

"That's not what I'm worried about right now Agumon." Tai muttered, breathing a little heavily.

* * *

_**.:Fuji TV Station, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Okuwamon X flew up and floated above the roof of the television studios. He turned and looked behind to see BurningGreymon had disappeared from sight, and there was still no sign of Birdramon. He chuckled to himself. "Foolish Digimon…. Now to find a way home." He muttered to himself.

Just then, as he turned to the left, BurningGreymon re-appeared from below after flying up the front side of the TV Station. He roared as he brought his right fist back and delivered an almighty punch in Okuwamon X's face.

The X Digimon was thrown back from the force, flipping over in the air once. Margaret had her eyes tightly shut and her hands on the side of her head, scared out of her mind and trying her best not to throw up as her stomach did another cartwheel. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He hissed threateningly. "I could easily drop her."

BurningGreymon growled, narrowing his eyes. "If you want the emerald so bad then just take it. You don't need her. Put her down."

"And leave you free to attack me? I don't think so. The Undead King wants the girl as well as the emerald. That should teach you fools not to steal from him in the future."

BurningGreymon remained still, glaring at the insectoid Digimon. He could hear Margaret whimpering in fear. He couldn't attack as he would either hit Margaret or cause Okuwamon X to drop her on purpose.

Okuwamon X chuckled. He knew he had the ultimate Digimon beaten. "Give up and allow me to return to the Digital World with no hassle." He demanded.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Argh!" Okuwamon X cried out as a burning sensation overwhelmed his wings and back. The sudden pain caused him to release Margaret from his claw.

She screamed as she fell from his grasp and she landed on the ball shaped part of the TV Station, known as the Hachitama 25th floor observatory, but before she could get a grip, she slipped down and off the side. She shrieked and held her hands out to break her fall as she landed on top of the roof that was attached to the Hachitama.

BurningGreymon seized the opportunity and charged at Okuwamon X, body slamming him and wrapping his arms around his torso before carrying him off up into the air.

Birdramon drifted down and de-digivolved back to Biyomon before she landed on the roof next to Margaret. "Are you okay?"

Margaret slowly nodded. She was still visibly shaking. "Y-yeah." She staggered to her feet and pressed her back against the Hachitama. "H-how do we get down from here?" she gulped, a little frightened.

Just then, there was a faint glow coming from inside the small yellow bag…

"Hey look!" Biyomon exclaimed, pointing her pink wing at Margaret's bag. "The emerald's glowing."

"Huh?" Margaret took the emerald out of her bag. Biyomon was right. It was glowing faintly and flickering on and off like a beacon. "Hey my crest is also glowing….the emerald must be reacting to something…. But what?"

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon stuck both his arms out in front and fired heated energy bullets from the two Rudori Tarpanas on his arms, releasing five from each gun in turn.

Okuwamon X managed to dodge them all apart from the last two bullets. One struck him on his front right leg whilst the other exploded in his face. He growled and quickly recovered before charging forward… "Scissor Arms!" he opened up his pincers and roared as he approached.

BurningGreymon shot up in the air, barely missing the pincers as they clamped shut inches from his legs. "Wildfire Tsunami!" he spread out his arms and legs as his body was engulfed in a fiery aura, which was then released like a tornado…..

* * *

Down on the ground, Dawn had finally reached the entrance to the TV Station where a large crowd of people had started to gather and watch what was happening above. She watched in awe as Okuwamon X dodged the tornado attack her partner had just released.

As the energy tornado missed its intended target, it hurtled down towards the ground and exploded once it made contact with the pavement, leaving a large crater behind.

Okuwamon X then released a blade of energy from one of his claws that struck BurningGreymon across the chest like a whip. The ultimate Digimon grunted in pain as he was thrown back against the roof of the building, skidding to a halt.

Dawn gasped before she shoved past two people and ran across the walkway and in to the station through the main doors.

At the back of the crowd, Tai, Agumon, Sora and MJ arrived at the scene but had lost sight of Dawn. "Where did she go?" MJ wondered as she looked around.

Sora sighed irritably as she scanned the crowd. "It's too hard to see amongst all these people."

"Look!" Agumon exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of Dawn entering the building. "She went inside!"

"Sora, look after MJ." Tai told his wife before he and Agumon took off into the crowd to catch up with Dawn.

* * *

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon fired his attacks once more. Every bullet struck Okuwamon X on target and he was surrounded in a cloud of smoke from the impacts. BurningGreymon smiled confidently but as the smoke cloud disappeared, he frowned as there was no sign of the X Digimon. "Huh?"

Suddenly Okuwamon X appeared behind him, ascending up from the side of the building. He opened his pincers and quickly locked them around BurningGreymon's body and began to squeeze.

The ultimate Digimon wailed in pain as he struggled trying to break free.

"BurningGreymon!" Biyomon exclaimed helplessly. "Spiral Twister!" she released her signature attack in an attempt to help but it merely brushed off Okuwamon X's thick skin and didn't even make him flinch.

The X Digimon continued to squeeze the life from BurningGreymon, until he spotted the Digital Emerald in Margaret's hand. He loosened his grip a little. "Come to me my pray." He grunted under his breath. He released BurningGreymon from his clutches and tossed him aside like a rag doll before soaring down towards the Kimura girl, his pincers wide open once more.

"Oh no!" Margaret cried out and began to stagger backwards, still clutching the emerald as Biyomon stood protectively in front of her. But as she took one more step back, the emerald in her hand began to vibrate and shine even brighter in her hand…

A beam of bright pink light shot out from the emerald and up into the sky, startling Okuwamon X forcing him to come to a halt in mid-air. The ray of light then began to expand in size. It engulfed Margaret and Biyomon in a cylinder shaped aura of energy, which then began to turn like the inside of a tornado…

* * *

_**.:Takaishi Apartment, Searea Apartments, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

On the balcony of the new apartment, Kari's Gatomon was taking a nap on the railings. She was lying on her back and her tail was hanging over the side, swishing from side to side in the slight breeze.

Just then, the sun disappeared briefly behind a while cloud, causing the feline Digimon to stir from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and she got up, stretching her front paws.

Suddenly, her attention was caught as the beam of pink light exploded up into the sky from the roof of the TV Station in the distance. She jumped in shock and watched as the light began to expand and turn into a pink whirlwind of energy.

With her mouth open in disbelief, she rose onto her two feet, not able to take her eyes off of the light. "What's going on…?" she murmured under her breath. She then leapt down from the balcony railing, landing in the leaves of one of the trees in the courtyard.

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted from inside as she saw her partner disappear from sight. She rushed out onto the balcony and watched Gatomon jump from the tree and up the side of the opposite building before disappearing over the roof. "Where are you going?"

The bearer of Light sighed and was about to turn to go back inside when she too noticed the aura of light coming from the TV Station and she gasped in awe.

* * *

_**.:Fuji TV Station, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"BurningGreymon!" Dawn shouted as she opened the door of the Hachitama and stepped out onto the roof. But she froze and gawped at the sight in front of her…..

"What is going on? I don't have time for games." Okuwamon X demanded.

Suddenly, BurningGreymon appeared right beside him. "Surprise." He muttered before jamming his Rudori Tarpanas into Okuwamon X's side. "Pyro Barrage!" this time, he released a full packed beam of orange energy that blasted the X Digimon away.

Okuwamon X yelled in pain as he was thrown backwards away from the TV Station. He landed on the ground and skidded to a stop on his back, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. As he scrambled up right, he noticed a Digital Split blowing past in the breeze.

He took one last look at the DigiDestined and Digimon up on the roof before snorting in rage. Leaping forward, he disappeared through the Digital Split in a flash returning to the Digital World….

Inside the energy whirlwind, the wind grew stronger and Margaret placed her spare hand on top of her head to stop her hat from blowing away. Biyomon and herself both watched in astonishment as the emerald, which was now glowing a bright white light, slowly floated out of the girl's hand and slowly upwards….

As the emerald came to a stop in mid-air above Margaret and Biyomon, it released sparks of white energy balls that looked like fireflies. They began to whizz around as the wind carried them around the inside of the energy tornado. As the energy balls past Margaret and Biyomon, they could hear faint voices…

"_Grisly Wing!"_

"_Kari!"_

_There was the sound of an attack exploding and Wizardmon's anguished cry as he falls down….._

"_Next time, don't get in my way!"_

"_Wizardmon are you going to be okay? Please answer."_

The light became stronger and brighter as the emerald suddenly exploded as it released its full energy from inside.

Margaret and Biyomon both gasped and shielded their eyes. Everything around them was pure white and the light was too blinding…..

Down on the ground outside the station, the large crowd of people gasped in amazement as there was a flash of white light that sent lightning bolt type streaks across the sky. For a few split seconds, images of the Digital World could be seen appearing in the sky before vanishing again behind the lightning streaks.

MJ clung onto Sora's jacket. "What's going on up there?" she murmured.

Back up on the roof, Margaret slowly lowered her arm and squinted looking up. The emerald was now beginning to change in shape and expand as it gradually descended back down towards them. She gasped and slowly stepped backwards…

Tai, along with Agumon, had now made it to the roof and was stood behind his daughter leaning against the doorway, slouched over out of breath. "W-what…. What's going on?" he panted.

Dawn didn't answer as she had her eyes fixated on what was happening. The energy whirlwind was beginning to fade and she could make out the silhouettes of Biyomon and Margaret. But now there was someone else stood in between them…..

Tai looked past his daughter and ended up gawping in disbelief at the familiar figure. "No way…."

Just then, Gatomon appeared, acrobatically jumping over and down the Hachitama and landing on both feet in front of Dawn and Tai. She froze, complete speechless at first, as she looked ahead just as the light completely disappeared and everything returned to normal…

"Wizardmon…."

_**To be continued…**_


	31. Ep31: The Return of Seadramon X

_Hey everyone. I've been a little faster in getting this chapter finished and posted! I know it's been over a month but lately it was like two months or more between updates XD Hopefully I'll keep this up…._****

_**Kitsunelover300:** Aww thank you very much :) Wizardmon is back for real, not just as a ghost, and there may be another one of your favourite Digimon making an appearance later on ;-)  
_**_Keyblade King 12:_**_ They sort of are similar to the destiny stones power wise if you know what I mean. More will be explained about them soon, and you're sort of close with Fernanda's crest :)  
_**_Sweet Cari: _**_Thanks! Wizardmon's not a ghost anymore, he's back for real ^^  
_**_Aldamonburst: _**_I always liked Wizardmon so I had to bring him back.  
_**_asdsf:_**_ Yeah, but not all of the emeralds though.  
_**_Sync The Dragon Tempest:_**_ Thanks! ^^ here's a slightly faster update than usual XD  
_**_DevilDragon8: _**_Thanks :)  
_**_Angel-chan Desu:_**_ Nope, no ghost. Wizardmon's back for good this time ^^  
__**warrior-of-water:** __They're not really connected to the crests affected, more will be revealed soon. And don't worry, I love reading your comments :)  
_**_WhiteWolfPrincess95:_**_ I liked Wizardmon too, that's why I had to bring him back hehe.  
_**_owwebernd:_**_ Yeah Wizardmon is back for real. More about the Spirit Stones will be revealed soon and the secrets on how to unlock all their powers although it's already been hinted how hehe. And sorry about your username, it's the auto thing on word when I'm writing the replies that replaces the o with a capital ^^;  
_**_09Stewie'shenchwoman09:_**_ Don't worry, he's back for good :) Imagine the look on his face when he sees Wizardmon is back hehe. Right now, I've only got Dawn and Stacey's Digimon digivolving to mega although that might change XD_

* * *

**Digimon 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 31: "The Return of Seadramon X"**

**_.:Fuji TV Station, Odaiba, Tokyo:._**

"Wizardmon…." Gatomon's eyes were wide with disbelief as she stared at her friend who she had long thought to be gone forever… "Is…. Is it really you?" she murmured, her mouth hardly moving.

Wizardmon slowly lifted his head up and he smiled warmly as his eyes fell upon his best friend. "Gatomon…" he said tenderly. "It's been a long time."

Margaret gasped quietly to herself. So this was Wizardmon? Her mother had told her the story of how an old friend sacrificed himself to save the life of both her and Gatomon and she had always wondered what he had been like.

Gatomon began to gradually walk towards him once she heard the sound of his voice. As she got closer, she raised her right paw up. She hesitated a little at first, remembering what happened the last time she went to touch his hand.

"There is no need to be afraid my friend." Wizardmon replied softly as he extended his arm outwards, offering his hand.

Gatomon reached forward and gently touched his gloved hand with her paw. As their hands grasped each other, she relaxed and smiled widely. "Wizardmon." She sighed in relief.

Wizardmon also smiled as he tightened his grip on her paw.

At that moment, there was a loud gasp from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Kari stood in the doorway of the Hachitama with her mouth wide open in shock.

"W-Wizardmon…?" she whispered.

* * *

**_.:Hida Apartment, Tamachi, Tokyo:._**

"_Another mysterious attack has occurred in Tokyo Bay near Yokohama. A cargo ship was attacked after leaving the harbour shortly after one o'clock this afternoon. The attack came from beneath and capsized the ship. None of the crew were injured. It's the seventh attack to happen in Tokyo Bay within two weeks."_

Fernanda suddenly looked up from her homework that she was doing at the dining table and looked over at the news broadcast. "Turn that up Armadillomon."

After getting no response from her Digimon partner, she peered over the sofa to see he had fallen asleep on the rug in front of the television with the remote next to him.

Fernanda smiled a little and stood up from the table. She walked over and knelt down in front of the television before grabbing the remote and turning the volume up.

The rise in the volume caused Armadillomon to stir and slowly open his eyes, yawning loudly.

"_Two witnesses have spotted a lock-ness monster type creature in the bay and tabloid reports claim these attacks are linked with the monster attacks happening in the Odaiba area. The damage sustained to the ships suggests such an attack but the police have yet to confirm this."_

Fernanda gasped as pictures of the damaged ships appeared on the screen. One had a gaping hole right through it.

"Do you think its Seadramon X?" Armadillomon spoke up, now fully awake.

His human partner nodded. "It has to be…. What else could do that sort of damage?"

Armadillomon looked up at her. "What're we gonna do?"

Fernanda gulped. What if her father had seen these news reports? He had been called into work today and wouldn't be home until later. Maybe he hadn't seen them... "I don't know…." She murmured.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening broke her from her thoughts. Fernanda quickly switched the television off and looked behind her to see her mother walk past the living room doorway.

"Hi Fern." Akina smiled to her daughter as she removed her jacket and stopped by the doorway in the hall.

"H-hi Mom." Fernanda stuttered a little as she rose to her feet.

Akina disappeared for a second as she hung up her jacket before she walked into the living room still dressed in her nurse's uniform. She noticed the dining table was covered in school books. "Looks like you've been working hard all afternoon. You want a snack?"

Fernanda bit her lip a little nervously. "Uhhh no thanks Mom. I think I'm gonna take a walk. My brain's a little drained so I feel like getting some fresh air."

"Be back in time for supper." Her mother called as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"I will, Mom!" Fernanda replied as she quickly put on her boots and grabbed her green jacket in the hall.

"So what's the plan?" Armadillomon asked, under the cover of his disguise as they left the house and headed down the street.

Fernanda took out her D-Terminal from her pocket. "I'm not entirely sure yet… but I'm going to need some help." She said quietly as she began to type out a message.

* * *

**_.:Kamiya Apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:._**

"So how long has it actually been? I can certainly see how much some of you have changed." Wizardmon commented as he glanced around at Kari, Tai and Sora.

Everyone was back at Tai and Sora's apartment. Wizardmon was sat at the dining table with Kari and MJ sat opposite. Sora was sat next to him whilst Gatomon was sat on top of the table and Biyomon and the two Agumons were stood either side. Dawn was sat on the counter of the breakfast bar with Tai stood beside her leaning against it with his hands in his pocket.

"Twenty five years." Biyomon replied from beside her human partner.

Wizardmon lowered his head, sighing. "It seems like only yesterday Myotismon was terrorising the city." He said, grimacing a little at the thought.

"What's the last thing you remember?" MJ wondered.

The wizard Digimon paused for a moment as he closed his eyes. He tried to remember something from the last twenty five years. But it had all happened so fast it didn't even feel like a day had past. "It's all sort of happened in a second for me." He finally said, opening his eyes once more. "The last thing I remember was the last time we met in the TV Station on August 1st twenty five years ago."

Kari smiled as she grasped the hot mug of coffee she had in her hands. "Well, it's glad to have you back Wizardmon."

"Yeah, we've missed you so much." Gatomon added.

"How did you manage to come back to life?" Dawn asked as she swung her legs back and forth over the edge of the counter.

"I was hoping you would answer that question for me." Wizardmon replied as he looked over at the Kamiya girl. "All I remember seeing is a bright pink light before I found myself standing before you all."

Everyone turned to look at Margaret who was sat alone on the sofa with her legs up pressed against her chest. She seemed to be off in her own little world staring at the blank television screen in front of her.

"Margaret, what happened?" Kari asked, softly.

Margaret slowly turned to face the ten sets of eyes that were all looking at her. "It all happened so fast. One second I was standing on the roof of the TV Station with Biyomon and then suddenly the emerald began glowing and transformed into Wizardmon."

"Wait." Dawn said jumping down from the breakfast bar. "Are you saying all these years Wizardmon is really the Emerald of Light?"

"That can't be true." MJ spoke up. "From what you told me, Leomon told you that Gennai started creating the emeralds shortly after our parents defeated MaloMyotismon. Wizardmon was already a ghost long before the emeralds were created."

"I have no idea what the Emerald of Light is but if it has something to do with my revival then I am truly grateful for it." Wizardmon said, bowing politely.

Tai stood up straight, removing his hands from his pockets. "You're not the only one Wizardmon. I want to know what these 'Emeralds' are too. I think you kids have some explaining to do."

Dawn and Margaret both glanced at each other from across the living room. Perhaps now was the best time for them to tell their parents exactly what Leomon told them.

* * *

_**.:Izzy's Laboratory, Minato, Tokyo:.** _

"Are you sure Jonathon can help?" Armadillomon asked as he looked up at Fernanda. They were both waiting patiently outside the entrance to Izzy's lab. It was now nightfall and the moon was blocked by clouds, which made it even darker.

His human partner nodded. "Yes. I can't do this alone Armadillomon."

"What do you mean alone? I'm here."

Fernanda giggled. "I didn't mean it like that Armadillomon. I mean Jonathon can use his father's computer system to track down Seadramon X's signal. Without that we will never be able to find him."

At that moment, Jonathon appeared from around the corner accompanied by Tentomon who was wearing a dark jacket. Jonathon himself was wearing a black coat and grey scarf and had his laptop carry case on his back.

Fernanda smiled. "Thanks for coming Jonathon. Sorry I had to drag you all the way out here." She said politely.

"Don't mention it." Jonathon replied as he took out his father's security card and swiped it through the card reader, unlocking the front door. "What I don't understand is that if Seadramon X was still here all this time, why wasn't my father's DDS alerted to his presence?" he opened the door and stepped inside, following by Tentomon, Fernanda and then Armadillomon.

"Doesn't the DDS only cover Tokyo? If Seadramon X swam out of that zone then he would go undetected." Armadillomon commented as they walked down the dark hallway.

"It covers the great Tokyo area, which consists most of the prefectures of Chiba, Kanagawa, Saitama and Tokyo itself." Jonathon began to explain. They reached the entrance to the door and he swiped the security card unlocking the door. "I suppose it is possible that Seadramon X swam out of Tokyo Bay completely… but wasn't the recent attack near Yokohama? My father should have been alerted to his signal at that point if not before."

As Jonathon and Tentomon walked into the laboratory; Fernanda paused by the doorway and peered in. "Umm… are you sure we won't get caught?" she asked timidly. "I'd hate for you to get into trouble over something I've done."

Jonathon walked around his father's desk so he was stood in front of the main computer. "Don't worry. The lab has been closed for the weekend. My mother finally persuaded my father to take a weekend off after working non stop for the past three weeks, and Mr Takenouchi and Mr Kido are never here at the weekends."

Fernanda slowly walked in, gazing around at the masses of equipment that filled the room.

"Are you sure no one else will catch us?" Armadillomon said as he followed his human partner. "We are on government grounds."

Jonathon shook his head. He switched on his father's computer before walking over and turning on the Digimon Detection System's screen. "The government don't interfere with my father's work. As long as he keeps the Digimon attacks reasonably quiet then that's all that matters to them."

"I just hope he's not too far away." Fernanda mumbled as she took a seat at Haruhiko's desk.

Once the computer systems were fully loaded, Jonathon walked back to the desk and sat down in his father's chair. "Okay…" he murmured to himself as he began to type fast on the keyboard. "I'm going to log into the main data stream of the system to track down Seadramon X's signal, which will hopefully cover a wider range than the great Tokyo area where I'm guessing the Digimon has swum out to, otherwise his signal would already be on the DDS screen. I can change the co-ordinates and cover as many miles as I want and it should only take a few moments to pick any Digimon data that is out there…" He explained as he kept his eyes glued on the screen.

"Why is it the DDS only covers the Tokyo area when it proves right now Digimon can stray away from here?" Armadillomon wondered.

"It was just an unfortunate accident that Seadramon X managed to escape out of Tokyo." Jonathon replied as he continued to type. "But Tokyo is the weakest point in the Digital World's barrier where Digimon are more likely to slip through, even more so since the barrier was damaged and Digital Splits started appearing. Digimon don't usually have the chance to make it out of the Tokyo area as my father is alerted straight away and deal with things promptly."

At that point, there was a bleeping sound as a small black dot appeared on the screen in the middle of Tokyo Bay, opposite the Hinode Pier.

"Huh? That's strange…" the Izumi boy muttered.

"What's wrong?" Tentomon asked, hovering beside his human partner.

"Well… I've tracked down what I assume is Seadramon X's signal and it's near Hinode Pier on the Shinagawa side of the bay, which is in the range of the DDS…. Why isn't it appearing on the main screen? Its switched on." he sighed agitated as he sat back in his father's chair.

"You sure it's been switched on all this time?" Armadillomon suggested.

"Yes. My father always leaves the DDS switched on. If he's away from the lab a message is sent straight from the DDS and to his digivice, alerting him…. I just don't understand how Seadramon X has managed to bypass the system and go undetected all this time… if he's managed it then who knows how many other Digimon are out there…."

"Enough analysing Jonathon. Let's just get out there and deal with Seadramon X before he attacks another ship." Tentomon piped up.

Jonathon sat up straight. "Yes Tentomon, you're right." He took his laptop out of his carry case and opened the lid, switching it on. "I'll download the signal to my laptop so we can keep track of his movement once we leave here."

"But Jonathon…" Fernanda spoke up. "If Seadramon X is in the middle of Tokyo Bay how are we going to get to him?"

"Especially if he swims further out away from land." Armadillomon added.

"Don't worry." Jonathon replied with a smile. "I've already thought of that little problem."

* * *

**_.:Ichijouji Apartment, Tamachi, Tokyo:._**

"You want me to do _what?_" James demanded in a hushed tone as he held the cordless phone to his ear. He quickly glanced through the gap in the living room door to see if his parents and sister were still watching television.

"_Please James. We just need to borrow your father's boat to track down Seadramon X. It'll only be for a couple of hours." _Jonathon replied on the other end.

James wandered into the middle of the darkened hallway. "Seadramon X? Is that who's been causing all these boat attacks lately?"

"_Yes. Fernanda fought Seadramon X once before but he managed to escape into Tokyo Bay and now that he's back she wants to make amends for her mistake."_

James sighed. Out of all of the DigiDestined he felt the closest to Fernanda. Partially because they were the only ones to attend Tamachi Middle School and the others all lived in the Odaiba area. "Alright…" he finally spoke quietly. "The boat is docked at pier two just to the left of Rainbow Bridge. I'll meet you there."

"_Thanks James. Oh, and please don't mention this to anyone. Fernanda doesn't want her father finding out and I don't think mine would be too pleased with me sneaking into his lab after dark."_

"Sure. No problem." James replied before he hung up the phone. He placed it back in the holder before peering back into the living room. His mother and father were both sat on the sofa whilst Katie was laying on her stomach gazing up at the television.

James crept away from the doorway and down the hall towards the front door where the coat pegs were. He quietly rummaged through the pocket of his father's casual dark grey coat and pulled out a set of keys.

He then quickly slipped on his brown boots and grabbed his black jacket. Wormmon was asleep in his bedroom. He shouldn't need him though as this sounded like it was Fernanda's battle.

* * *

**_.:Rainbow Bridge, Tokyo:._**

Fernanda sighed and bit her lip nervously as she stared down at the water crashing gently against the side of the small pier, finding it a little hard to keep still. Armadillomon was stood to her right and Jonathon was to her left. He was concentrating hard on his laptop screen as he kept a watchful eye on Seadramon X's signal.

Tentomon was hovering just behind him, also watching the screen. He then glanced to his left. "Oh here he is."

Everyone looked to see James jogging down the pier towards them. "Hey, sorry I'm late guys."

Fernanda smiled a little. "That's okay James. Thanks for helping, I owe you one."

James pulled the set of keys from his pocket. "Don't mention it." He said considerately. "My parents and sister are watching television and think I'm studying in my bedroom right now. So as long as this doesn't take all night they shouldn't notice I'm gone."

"Where's Wormmon?" Armadillomon asked.

"He's asleep in my room. I didn't see the need to bring him with me as this sounds like a personal battle for you and Fernanda." The Ichijouji boy responded.

Fernanda sighed, glancing down at the ground. "I just want to get this over with quickly. I've been feeling so guilty about this since he got away. I've never lied to my parents before and it's been eating me up inside ever since."

Jonathon stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. "Don't worry. We'll track him down and make sure he's gone for good this time."

James walked over to the edge of the pier where his father's wooden white motor boat was moored. He pulled on the rope, pulling the boat closer to the pier before motioning for the others to climb in.

Jonathon was the first to climb aboard and he took a seat at the front and rested his laptop on his knees. Fernanda climbed on next and sat directly behind him whilst Armadillomon leapt inside, causing the boat to sway a little. Jonathon quickly clutched his laptop, shooting the rookie Digimon a quick glare.

"I didn't know you could drive a boat James." Tentomon commented as he landed in the boat beside his human partner.

James untied the rope and threw it inside the boat before climbing on board behind Fernanda and Armadillomon. "Yeah. My father and I go fishing every first Saturday of every month. He taught me how to drive it when I was nine." He started the small motor engine by pulling on the cord. After a few starts, the motor started. "Although Wormmon wasn't too happy when I accidently caught him on the fishing line and ended up throwing him into the water one time." He added with a laugh, which caused Fernanda to smile. He then steered the boat away from the pier and turned it around so it was facing Rainbow Bridge.

"Okay…" Jonathon began as he zoomed in a little on the map. "He's currently swimming away from Hinode Pier and in this direction. If we hurry we can catch him before he reaches the bridge."

James twisted the handle towards his body making the boat go a little faster. He drove the boat underneath Rainbow Bridge, passing by a water bus that was heading in the opposite direction. Once they had passed under the bridge, they moved out into the more open space of the bay where only a few other water buses could be seen in the distance.

Jonathon gulped a little as Seadramon X's signal grew closer and closer to their own on his laptop screen. "You better make Armadillomon digivolve Fernanda. He's almost on top of us." He commanded.

Fernanda nodded and unclipped her D-Power from her belt. "Digital Ring, release."

Armadillomon jumped up onto the edge of the boat and grabbed the digital ring before diving into the water with a big splash…

"_ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ARCHELOMON!"_

Archelomon swam deep down into the depths of the bay. The only light was the city lights reflecting off of the water above but as Archelomon looked around everywhere was dark. He looked to his left and then to his right. "Hmm… this is going to be harder than I thought…"

Just then, a sound from above made him jump a little. He swam up a little and looked up to see it was only a water bus passing above him. The champion Digimon sighed and continued his search. He swam even further down when something swam past, knocking him off balance.

Archelomon regained his composer and spun round to see a dark snake like silhouette swimming away from him. But the silhouette paused for a second and turned to look directly at him. Archelomon squinted as best as he could. There was something just a little different about him. "Uh oh." He quickly swam up to where the motor boat was and reappeared on the surface. "Uhh… we've got a bit of a problem guys."

"What is it?" Fernanda asked.

Suddenly, before the champion Digimon could reply, something burst out from under the bay, spraying the DigiDestined with water and causing the boat to rock rather roughly from side to side.

Fernanda opened her eyes and looked up, gasping loudly. "W-who's that? That isn't Seadramon X."

The Digimon snorted, water spraying from his nostrils before slowing turning his head to look at the DigiDestined.

"Whoever it is, it seems to have spotted us." James gulped.

Jonathon was already typing fast on his laptop, quickly glancing up for a second. "It's MegaSeadramon X. He's the ultimate form of Seadramon X…. wait a second, that's impossible. How did he manage to digivolve?" he wondered. "Could this be the same Seadramon X or a completely different one?"

James gritted his teeth a little. "This just makes things a whole lot tougher."

Archelomon jumped forward disappearing underneath the water for a second before leaping out up towards MegaSeadramon X. "Fin Cutter!" He prepared to swipe his right blade like flipper first… but the snake like Digimon beat him to it.

"King Javelin!" MegaSeadramon X fired a powerful lightning strike from the large blade on his head.

It struck Archelomon head on and he was thrown back into the water with a large splash that sprayed the children with even more water. The sudden waves in the water caused the boat to rock to and forth.

"Archelomon!" Fernanda gasped, leaning over the edge of the boat.

"Do you want me to digivolve to JewelBeemon?" Tentomon asked as he hovered in the air.

"No." Jonathon replied instantly. "At least not right now. We have to try and keep this battle underwater as much as we can before anyone such as the media is involved, which unfortunately rules you out of this one Tentomon."

"Besides this is Fernanda's battle." James interrupted. "She wanted to defeat Seadramon X herself to make amends for what she did. She's got her crest so she'll have to make Archelomon digivolve to ultimate."

Fernanda glanced down at her brown D-Watch on her left wrist. She tilted it a little at an angle and her crest symbol was illuminated in the moonlight as she stared at it. She had found out the name of her crest two days ago. Deep down she was a little disheartened by it and she hadn't even told Armadillomon what it was.

Archelomon swam up to MegaSeadramon X. "Hey you, you slithery slimy serpent! Remember me?" he shouted before he lunged down under the water tempting the snake monster to follow him.

MegaSeadramon X snorted angrily before he dived down in pursuit of the champion Digimon.

"Hey, they're on the move." Jonathon said as the MegaSeadramon X's signal began to move on the screen. "That way!" he commanded pointing back towards Rainbow Bridge.

James twisted the handle and turned to the boat around before applying full speed. They sped back underneath Rainbow Bridge and towards the small battery islands.

Underneath the water, Archelomon dodged to the left and then quickly glided to the right as MegaSeadramon fired energy spheres from his mouth. Each attack missed him and hurtled through the water and disappeared in the darkness beyond leaving a trail of bubbles.

Archelomon swiftly spun round. "Let's finish off what we started, eh?" he said before opening his mouth and firing a powerful beam of energy.

The attack exploded as it struck MegaSeadramon X in the face and he was thrown back from the force. He snarled and regained his balance quickly. "You won't find it as easy as before. I'm much stronger now…. King Javelin!"

Before he released his attack, Archelomon swam up, his tail swishing vigorously as he ascended towards the surface. MegaSeadramon X aimed his King Javelin attack upwards and fired it, but it just barely missed Archelomon by an inch.

The attack zipped past the champion Digimon, causing the water to sway unevenly, before it burst out through the surface and struck the side of a water bus that was slowly sailing past.

The three children in the motor boat gasped as the water bus was thrown from side to side due to the force and once the smoke from the blast disappeared, they saw there was a large hole in the side.

"Oh no…" Fernanda murmured.

"This is bad." Jonathon moaned. He could hear the passengers on the water bus screaming and panicking as the boat slowly began to sink.

Tentomon turned to his human partner. "Digivolve me now, Jonathon." He commanded.

Jonathon nodded and quickly released his Digital Ring and placed it inside his crest in his D-Watch.

"_TENTOMON DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TO… JEWELBEEMON!"_

JewelBeemon flew across the Tokyo bay and positioned himself at the back of the boat. He took in a deep breath before he used all his strength to push the boat slowly towards the nearest pier, which was a few hundred yards away.

A few passengers had appeared at the back of the boat and watched in amazement. One began to take photos with his digital camera.

JewelBeemon grunted and huffed and puffed. He could feel the boat slowly sinking deeper and as well as trying to push the boat he was also trying to hold it up from sinking any further.

Suddenly, MegaSeadramon X burst out from the water right in front of the water bus, causing more people to scream. He roared thunderously and it echoed across the bay.

Archelomon soon resurfaced and leapt out of the water and head butted the ultimate Digimon causing them both to crash back into the water with an almighty splash.

"Fernanda you better make Archelomon digivolve quick." James said.

"I….. I can't." the Hida girl mumbled.

Underneath, MegaSeadramon X wrapped his tail around Archelomon's body and began to squeeze tightly….

"You have to try!" James exclaimed to Fernanda.

"James, it's not that simple." Jonathon interrupted.

Archelomon grunted as he struggled to free himself. He managed to move his right fin a little and the blade sliced through the snake's skin. Seadramon X flinched and was forced to loosen his grip, allowing Archelomon to swim away to safety…..

Fernanda closed her eyes and listened as the two boys began to disagree. It cast her mind back to the day on Rainbow Bridge when her father told her to fight Seadramon X but her mother protested.

"_Fernanda please. You have to do this, what's stopping you?"_

"_Cody, honey you can't make her fight if she doesn't want to."_

"_We have no choice."_

Fernanda opened her eyes her parents' voice disappearing and Jonathon and James' becoming louder again. "Stop it!" she suddenly shouted, causing the two boys to stop and face her. She was breathing a little heavy as she slowly turned to face them. "When I say I can't…. I mean I can't. I don't deserve the Crest of Integrity."

Jonathon blinked surprising and James gawped a little. "What?"

Archelomon swam forward at full speed. "Fin Cutter!" As he zipped past MegaSeadramon X, he swiped his right blade in a flash and sliced off the tip of his tail. MegaSeadramon X howled in agony and spun round to face Archelomon, who had now stopped and also turned to face him….

Fernanda lowered her head a little shamefully. "How can I have the Crest of Integrity? I'm not honest, reliable and trustworthy. I failed all three of those things when I let Seadramon X escape."

Jonathon and James both glanced at each other quickly before the Izumi boy spoke. "You're letting one little mistake set you back?"

Fernanda looked up at him. "One little mistake? It was a huge mistake. Firstly I let Seadramon X get away then I lied to my father about it and haven't done anything about it since. All those ship attacks have happened because of me. It's my fault."

"But Fernanda…" James began. "Integrity isn't just being honest, reliable and trustworthy. It's also doing the right thing, and making the right choices in life."

"Huh?"

"James is right." Jonathon added. "You can't judge yourself on this one mistake you've made. Gennai gave you the Crest of Integrity for a reason. He must have seen those traits in you and it would be extremely difficult to stay true to those traits _all_ the time. I mean, look at Dawn for example. Her crest is Courage but I bet there will be some situations where she'll feel scared and helpless."

"But she'll never admit that to you." James said, with a small smirk.

The side of Fernanda's mouth curled up a little as she felt herself smile.

Both MegaSeadramon X and Archelomon opened their mouths and fired a stream of energy, one light blue the other pure white. The two attacks collided with each other causing a mass explosion in the water…..

Fernanda frowned, sighing. "I just feel like I've let everyone down, especially my father…. He relied on me to take care of Seadramon X and I failed. But even worse, I lied to him. I never lie. I should have been honest with him and then this whole mess would have been dealt with and those ship attacks would never have happened." She paused for a moment. "Once this is all over, I must tell him the truth…."

Just then, a small light appeared glowing at the bottom of the boat. Everyone looked down to see Fernanda's digivice was glowing softly. She unclipped it from her belt and brought it up near her face. In the screen was a new Digital Ring, twinkling. Fernanda gasped quietly under her breath and mumbled 'Digital Ring, Release'. The ring emerged through the screen and floated in front of her. She slowly took hold of it and placed it inside her crest….

In the water, the two Digimon both held off their attacks and Archelomon began to glow brightly…

"_ARCHELOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ZUDOMON!"_

On the surface, the water began to bubble rapidly, sending waves right across the bay. The light from underneath faded and Armadillomon's new ultimate form was revealed as Zudomon emerged to the surface. But this Zudomon was only half the size of the original Zudomon.

MegaSeadramon X also resurfaced, noticing the new ultimate Digimon in the middle of the bay. He growled and immediately attacked. "King Javelin!" He pointed his head down and fired the lightning bolt attack from his blade.

Zudomon scowled and raised his hammer up to his face in defence. The attack ricocheted straight off the chrome digizoid weapon as if it was made of rubber and crashed in to the bay, spraying water everywhere.

By this point, small crowds of people were starting to gather on the beach, piers and over Rainbow Bridge. Everyone who was aboard the damaged water bus was now safely on the pier and were stood watching.

Zudomon lowered his hammer and locked eyes with the X antibody Digimon. "I hope you're not going to run away from me like the coward you were the first time."

MegaSeadramon X's eyes narrowed and he hissed furiously. "I'm no coward."

Zudomon chuckled. "Well, either way, I'm not letting you leave. You're not getting away from me this time. You've caused enough damage." Quick as a flash, he flung his hammer like a boomerang.

It spun through the air and struck MegaSeadramon X at the top of his neck, knocking the wind from him.

MegaSeadramon X's eyes widened from the blow as he slowly began to fall backwards….

JewelBeemon flew up into the air away from the pier just as the water bus completely disappeared underneath the water. He soared across the bay, moving behind MegaSeadramon X. As he did, the tip of his spear began to glow a dark red. "Spike Buster!" he thrust his spear forward and a beam of red energy shot out from the tip and struck the snake Digimon in the back of the head.

MegaSeadramon X began to sway from side to side as he wailed and moaned in agony. He finally lost his balance and slowly fell backwards, causing a large ripple of waves as he hit the water.

Zudomon jumped up high out of the water, holding his hammer above his head. "Vulcan's Hammer!" he brought his hammer down quickly, slamming it into MegaSeadramon X's floating body.

As it made contact, electric sparks shot out and the X Digimon's screech echoed across the bay before his body slowly sank down and exploded into a shower of data….

Jonathon and James both cheered as Fernanda smiled proudly at her Digimon partner.

* * *

**_.:Takaishi Apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:._**

Wizardmon was stood outside on the balcony of the new Takaishi apartment looking out at the bright lights and the TV Station and Aqua City in the distance. He sighed and closed his eyes, distant memories replying in his mind. He slowly re-opened them, only to jump a little as Gatomon had appeared beside him, perched on the railing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said softly.

Wizardmon smiled a little. "It's okay. I was just thinking about the past…." He paused as he continued to gaze out over the city lights. "It's still very much how I remember it." He commented.

Gatomon also smiled a little and joined him in looking at Odaiba. "Nothing much has changed here in twenty five years… although it did take them a long time to rebuild Odaiba after the battle with Myotismon."

Wizardmon seemed to flinch at the mention of his name. He remained silent as he tilted his head upwards a little and stared up at the star filled night sky. He stayed like that for a moment or two before he spoke. "I must return to the Digital World."

Gatomon was taken back and looked up at her friend, a little stunned. "W-what?"

"Don't take it personally Gatomon. It's not that I don't want to stay here it's just I have so many unanswered questioned about my revival that only Leomon can answer. He seems to know the most about these 'Digital Emeralds' from what the children told us."

"B-but the Digital World is dangerous right now. You'll be safer here. We can keep you safe."

Wizardmon looked down at her and smiled warmly. "I'll be fine. Don't forget I travelled the Digital World alone for many years before I met you."

"That was different." Gatomon protested. "Things have changed now. If something were to happen to you I don't think I could go through with that again. You've been given a second chance at life Wizardmon." She hesitated for a moment before adding; "Will you return when you find the answers you need?"

"Most likely." Wizardmon replied. "Please try to understand Gatomon. I need these questions answered and the only Digimon I can get them from is Leomon. I must return."

Gatomon sighed as she lowered her gaze. "Just promise me you'll come back safe."

"I promise Gatomon."

* * *

**_.:Hida Apartment, Tamachi, Tokyo:._**

Fernanda slowly opened the door to the apartment, holding Upamon under her left arm. As she closed the door behind her, she glanced down to see her father's shoes on the floor and his coat hung up on the rack. She sighed and placed Upamon on the floor.

He softly bounced towards the stairs, pausing by the living room door that was slightly open a jar. The lights were on and the television could be heard. He looked through the gap before looking back at his human partner. "Good luck." He said before bouncing up the stairs.

Fernanda sighed as she removed her jacket and hung it up. She leisurely removed her brown boots before placing them beside her father's shoes. Taking a deep breath she quietly walked across the hallway and gradually opened the living room door, stepping inside.

Cody was stood in the middle of the living room, with one hand in his trouser pocket and the other holding the television remote. He was blocking the view of the television but Fernanda could hear the news report playing.

"_No one knows where these monsters came from. Witnesses claimed to have spotted at least three in the bay. Now police have yet to confirm if these are the monsters that have been attacking ships in the past two weeks but it certainly is looking that way. The only thing the police have confirmed is that a water bus was severely damaged in the attack but fortunately there were no fatalities and everyone escaped unharmed."_

Fernanda wandered further into the room and walked around the sofa. She peered around her father to see the report was from a reporter that was live at Tokyo Bay. She cleared her throat. "Ummm…. Dad?" she spoke up rather quietly.

Cody suddenly turned the television off and placed the remote down on the coffee table. He turned to face his twelve year old daughter. "Is that the Seadramon X that appeared on Rainbow Bridge two weeks ago?"

Fernanda slowly nodded, lifting up her head to look at him. "Dad I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't mean to and I should have told you the truth straight away. I tried to set things right tonight … I know it's too late after those attacks on other ships lately… but I couldn't let him get away for a second time. I've just been feeling so guilty I knew I had to do something." She rambled on.

Cody sighed loudly. He walked towards her. "I'm not mad Fernanda. Just a little disappointed in you."

Fernanda lowered her head sadly. "That's worse than mad." She murmured. "I'm sorry I let you down."

Cody placed a hand on her shoulder. "You haven't let me down Fernanda. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me he had escaped and we could have dealt with him before it got out of hand."

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't want to feel like I let you down after you were so determined for me to fight him. You seemed so proud of me afterwards. I immediately knew I had made the wrong decision as soon as I lied to you…. I… I was just scared to tell you the truth."

Cody's expression changed and he frowned a little. "You know, I suppose it is partially my fault. I guess I did put too much pressure on you that day at Rainbow Bridge and I'm sorry. It was your first battle and you were scared and I pushed you into it."

"But I still shouldn't have lied to you Dad." Fernanda protested.

"Well, it's happened now and it's in the past." Cody said before he smiled a little. "But the main thing is you've realised your mistake and made it right, even if it did take a couple of weeks." He wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder as they both headed towards the kitchen. But Cody paused for a second, turning to look at her. "He is gone for good this time, right?" he added a little humorously.

Fernanda smiled, giggling a little. "Yeah."

* * *

**_.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:._**

"You what?" The Undead King's voice thundered throughout the courtyard at the back of his base.

Even though he was twice the size of the Undead King, Okuwamon X was cowering in the corner. "Please sir; I tried my best to bring the emerald to you but-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Okuwamon X!" The Undead King spat, extremely livid. "You knew your orders! You were not to return here unless you had the Digital Emerald in your possession!"

Okuwamon X stood up straight and lowered his head shamefully. "I know I have failed you sir. But there is someth-"

"You also knew the consequences if you were to fail this mission as well!" The Undead King interrupted once more. "Give me one good reason why I should spare you?" he demanded.

"S-Sir…. Please there is something important you need to know." Okuwamon X pleaded, taking a step forward.

The Undead King sighed impatiently and in a flash, he clicked his fingers quickly forming a blood red coloured flame of energy before shooting it directly at the X antibody Digimon.

Okuwamon X didn't even have time to scream as the blast obliterated him in less than a second, and in a blink, he was gone….

The Undead King grunted and spun round, pushing his cape out of the way as he did before storming across the courtyard towards the doors to his base. "Useless fool." He muttered under his breath. "The DigiDestined can enjoy that emerald a little longer. As soon as I'm strong enough I'll take that emerald from them myself." He strode through the doors and with a flick of his right wrist, the metal doors slammed shut behind him…..

**_To be continued…_**


	32. Ep32: The Hunt for the Spirit Stones

_Hey everyone. Here's chapter 32. I actually can't believe how many reviews I've got so far for this story. I never imagine I'd get over 400! I just wanna say thank you everyone, especially to the ones who review every chapter and stuck by it since the beginning, I really appreiate it! :)_

_**Sweet Cari:** Yeah, I just had to bring Wizardmon back :)  
_**_Keyblade King 12:_**_ Thanks ^^ Partly the reason for Zudomon was because he was the only water type Digimon I could find that matched close enough to Armadillomon's champion form.  
_**_Sync The Dragon Tempest_**_: I wanted something that separates Fernanda's Zudomon to Joe's so I made him smaller XD Oh thanks for the spelling tips :) When I was writing just 'Seadramon' I was referring to when he was Seadramon before he digivolved if that makes sense lol sorry if it got a little confusing.  
_**_Aldamonburst: _**_Sorry, it was just Zudomon was the only ultimate I could find that came close to a suitable form from Archelomon.  
_**_09Stewie'sHenchwoman09:_**_ It's gonna be a big shock when Myotismon finally comes face to face with Wizardmon, I've already got that bit planned out :)  
_**_WhiteWolfPrincess95:_**_ I haven't really supported any Digimon couples, but I do think Wizardmon and Gatomon are cute together ^^  
_**_owwebernd: _**_Some more information on the spirits stones are revealed in this chapter  
_**_Digifan103:_**_ Aww thank you :) Sorry if this has been a really long wait. Myotismon's identity will be coming up very soon!  
_**_FFnetfanHANNAH:_**_ Yep, some more faces from the past will be showing up :)  
_**_Kitsunelover300:_**_Don't worry Willis and his kids will be making an appearance later on :) Also Stacey's mother will be making an appearance too, but I'm not giving too much away XD_

_Thanks again for everyone else who reviewed!_

* * *

**Digimon 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 32: "The Hunt for the Spirit Stones Begins"**

_**.:Infinity Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Leomon was stood at his usual place at the Peak of Infinity Mountain, watching over File Island. He looked to his left and looked down on the small Yokomon village. He could just make out the small in-training Digimon playing happily.

He then caught a glimpse of the Undead King's X army out of the corner of his eye. They were flying over the Native Forest and towards the ocean, probably en route for another island.

The lion Digimon sighed sadly. He just hoped they hadn't found another Spirit Stone. At the moment the DigiDestined had one, and so did the Undead King. If he were to find another he would take the advantage.

Just then, a sound of a twig snapping was heard from behind him. Leomon twitched a little before turning around. "Wizardmon?" he spoke, only slightly startled.

"You don't seem all that surprised to see me Leomon." Wizardmon said as he walked over.

"To be honest, no I'm not. I knew one day you would return, but I am surprised the children have figured it out so quickly."

"Figured what out so quickly?" Wizardmon asked curiously as he stood beside him. "If it has something to do with the Digital Emeralds the children have spoken about then that is the reason why I am here. I have some questions."

"I knew you would." Leomon quickly said. "I'm guessing the children have some questions as well." He paused and looked beyond the wizard Digimon. "I'm surprised they aren't with you, actually."

"I wanted to come alone."

"You know, it's not safe to be returning to the Digital World, especially alone. There are still a select few of Myotismon's followers from twenty five years ago. They saw you as a traitor and wouldn't hesitate to attack if they knew you had returned."

"I can protect myself." Wizardmon replied plainly. "But please, tell me more about these Digital Emeralds. The children say they are protecting the Digital World and earth and if any of their powers are used for evil it could have disastrous effects."

Leomon sighed a little. "That is partially true." He said. "But there is slightly more to them than that. You see, the Digital Emeralds are really called Spirit Stones and they possess _a lot_ more power than I originally told the children. Releasing the full energy from the stones will increase the Digital World and earth's defensives, making them almost invincible towards future threats."

"If that is the case then why hasn't the powers from the stones been released sooner? From what the children told me, there is a threat right now to both worlds. Releasing the power could have prevented this threat."

Leomon nodded. "Yes, the Undead King." He muttered under his breath. "Gennai created the stones twenty five years ago and wished their powers should only be fully released as a last resort. I spoke with Centarumon recently and he believes now is the time as he thinks the Undead King is plotting something that could seriously harm both worlds and he wants the defences strengthened before it's too late."

"So where do I come into all of this?" Wizardmon questioned, looking up at him. "I still don't understand how I was able to be revived after all these years."

"Your spirit was stored inside the stone, as are seven other Digimon who have lost their lives on earth."

"What?" Wizardmon gasped quietly.

"Gennai was very clever in achieving this and no one knows how he did it, but yes. The eight Spirit Stones hold the life of a Digimon and that Digimon's spirit has been helping protect the Digital World for twenty five years." The lion Digimon explained. "Gennai always felt a lot of sorrow for the good Digimon who were unable to be reborn in Primary Village."

Wizardmon nodded. "And I will continue to protect the Digital World." he vowed. "To show my gratitude towards Gennai I will help fight alongside the DigiDestined and restore peace to both worlds in his memory."

* * *

_**.:Tokyo Government Headquarters, Shinjuku, Tokyo:.**_

Izzy walked quietly, but quickly as he tried to keep up with his escort. The only sound was their footsteps echoing as they made their way down the large empty corridor.

It was a dull Monday morning and he had been summoned to the Governor's Office in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo. It had been a long journey from Odaiba and he was a little tired from being up so early. He had been told to be here for 10am sharp and he knew the Governor was not a man who liked to be kept waiting.

Even though Izzy hadn't been told the exact reason for his appointment, he had an idea it was something to do with the Digimon attacks that had happened recently. The two attacks from Saturday had been all over the news and papers.

They finally reached their destination, which was a set of large wooden double doors. The escort paused for a second before standing up straight and opening both doors at the same time, stepping inside.

Izzy slowly followed. The room was large and the Governor's desk was at the far end of the room, in front of the window. As the bearer of Knowledge walked closer, he noticed the desk was littered with every Japanese newspaper and on every front page were pictures of MegaSeadramon X and Okuwamon X.

After the escort had announced Izzy's presence and left the room closing the doors behind him, The Governor of Tokyo, Hoshu Ishikawa, slowly rose from his chair with his hands behind his back. "I'll come straight to the point Mr Izumi. These 'Digimon' attacks are getting out of control." He said bluntly.

Izzy bowed his head a little. "I know sir."

"When you and your team were hired twenty years ago, under the cover of computer research, your job was to keep these attacks out of the public eye. Not have them splashed all over every single newspaper in the country!" Ishikawa exclaimed. "It's becoming more difficult now they are happening more frequently. There are only so many times you can use the excuses 'It's a movie shoot' or 'a publicity stunt' or 'a gang's practical joke'."

Izzy hesitated for a moment. "… I admit there have been some… glitches in our system lately. But we are working on repairing that."

The Governor collapsed back in his chair, sighing loudly and rubbing his temples. "Can I trust you and your team to set all of this straight?" he responded before he leaned back in his chair. "Because I have the Prime Minster of Japan breathing down my neck demanding to know what is happening and if he doesn't see any improvements soon he will be forced to take matters into his own hands."

"W-what?"

The Governor leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk. "He's thinking of bringing in armed forces and the Japanese army if these attacks continue to increase."

"Sir that could cause more harm than good." Izzy protested. "If the army attacks, then the Digimon will attack them and most likely kill them and possibly cause a rampage throughout the city."

Ishikawa sat up straight, grabbing one of the newspapers and thrusting it in Izzy's direction. The image showed a picture of MegaSeadramon X and the damaged water bus before it sank. "And what do you call this?" he exploded. "These monsters aren't exactly sight-seeing are they?"

Izzy took in a deep breath. "What I meant to say sir is that we, the DigiDestined, are the main focus of these Digimon. They will not go attacking and killing innocent people if they're not provoked. They are only interested in us. Please, leave this to us to handle. We know what we are doing and know how to handle the Digimon appropriately."

The Governor slouched back in his chair, rubbing his right temple. "I'm starting to highly doubt that at this moment, Mr Izumi."

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

It had just turned noon and students were out for their one hour lunch break. The DigiDestined were all gathered at the far end of the bleachers next to the soccer field, away from the majority of the rest of the students. The soccer field still showed its damage from where Okuwamon X had appeared two days ago.

"Wait… so the Digital Emeralds aren't really called Digital Emeralds after all… they're called Spirit Stones?" Dan asked a little bemused.

MJ nodded. "They store a spirit of a Digimon who has been unable to be re-born in Primary Village as well as having _way _more power than Leomon first told us."

"Huh? Then why didn't he just tell us all of this in the first place?" Dawn questioned from the top bleacher. "We had no idea what was happening when Wizardmon re-appeared."

"Maybe he didn't think we were ready to know just yet." Stacey muttered a reply from the seat below.

"That's right." MJ added. "Apparently Leomon didn't think we were ready but Centarumon said we had to know what sort of power we were going to be dealing with."

"So what's happened to the Emer- I mean Spirit Stone of Light?" Tricia asked, getting confused at first.

"Its power has now repaired part of the barrier to the Digital World as well as boosting both our worlds' defences and continues to protect them. Wizardmon says if we find all eight of the Spirit Stones and release their powers both worlds will become almost invincible to current and future threats." MJ explained.

"So you never lost it?" Tricia asked turning to look at Margaret.

The Kimura girl shook her head, smiling a little. "No. I have to admit at first I thought something bad had happened to it when it disappeared. But Wizardmon says the Spirit Stone of Light is still there, just not in a physical form."

"That's all fine and dandy but do any of us know _how _to release the power from the Spirit Stones?" Dan asked, slouching back.

"Leomon said only Gennai knew the answer to that question." Margaret sighed. "I don't even know what happened up on the roof of the TV Station. I couldn't tell you what I did to release the Spirit Stone's power."

"But the good news is Leomon doesn't think the Undead King knows about their true powers." MJ added. "He still thinks they're just emeralds storing digital energy."

"But he will find out once he uses them." Jonathon stated.

"No." MJ replied. "The only way he'll ever be able to use their full powers is if he finds out the secret to unlocking them as well."

"He'll find out one way or another. Trust me." Stacey comment, folding her arms. "Hardly anything gets passed him.

Dawn stood up on the top bleacher and picked up the school's soccer ball that had been resting in her lap. She swiftly booted it clear across to the other side of the field. "We need to go to the Digital World." She said. "We need to find these Spirit Stones, and fast."

"What? Now?" Jonathon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dawn walked down, before jumping off the second to last bleacher. She landed on gravel, in front of the group. "No. But school's out for a week next week right? That'll give us the perfect opportunity to look for the stones. We can spend the whole week there."

Dan grinned. "It'll be just like camping!"

"But I hate camping." Tricia half whined.

"You sure our parents will be okay with it?" Margaret asked.

"Of course they will. They used to do stuff like this all the time when they were our age." Dawn replied. "C'mon, since finding out about the Spirit Stones we've not had chance to look for them. We need to kick start our search and shift it into high gear!"

"We'd have to split up into groups…." Jonathon pondered aloud. "There's File Island, the Server Continent and the Folder Continent to search… Not to mention the Net Ocean and smaller islands surrounding the main lands."

"And Dawn does have a point." MJ added. "Whilst we've been at school the Undead King's army has been searching non-stop for the Spirit Stones. For all we know he may have found another one."

Dawn grinned. "Then it's settled. First thing Saturday morning we're packing up and heading to the Digital World!"

* * *

_**.:Izzy's Laboratory, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Izzy entered his lab a little sluggish and partially tired. He closed the door behind him, alerting Jim and Haruhiko, who were busy at their desks, to his presence. They both stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"How did it go?" Jim asked.

Izzy sighed as he hung up his jacket. "Not good. The Governor is getting irritated by all these attacks and the amount of press attention they're getting, as is the Prime Minister. If they continue like that he said the Prime Minister will want to bring in the armed forces and the army to deal with the problem."

"What?" Haruhiko gasped, standing up. "But that will cause more harm than good."

"That's what I told him." Izzy said as he headed over to his own desk. "Anyway, enough of that. Any developments whilst I've been away?"

"There's been a significant drop in the amount of Digital Splits appearing over Tokyo since that incident on top of the TV Station." Haruhiko commented as he sat back down at his computer. "According to our figures the barrier is almost fully restored."

Izzy collapsed in his chair. "Well that's a relief."

"Both of the world's defences have taken an extra boost as well. Whatever was in that emerald seemed to have been the cause for the sudden repair." Haruhiko added.

Izzy sat up and began to type at his computer. "I'm still trying to figure out the answer to that. Still, we also need to figure out is how Seadramon X managed to digivolve to the ultimate level as well as bypassing our DDS for so long."

Jim stood up from his desk and walked to the plasma screen that was on the wall. "I think I've already solved that. Take a look at this." He picked up the small controller and pressed a button.

The screen turned on and there was a list of data, HTML codes and encryptions that to anyone else apart from Izzy's team would have looked like a jumble of letters and numbers.

Izzy stood up and joined Joe's brother in front of the screen. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, pointing to the lower part of the screen.

Jim nodded and pressed another button, zooming in on the area in question. "Yes. First thing this morning I began working on fixing the DDS. I knew it wasn't just a glitch in the system otherwise we would have been alerted to it. Anyway, I dug deeper into the system's data and files and found this." He said, highlighting the section of data. "I don't know who, but whoever it was, was sneaky. They managed to bypass our security system and set up a virus in our DDS and disabled its detection signal without us being none the wiser. All this time we thought the DDS was working perfectly when in fact it had been shut down."

"It had to be a Digimon." Haruhiko spoke up. "No one else who knows about our line of work could be smart enough to do something like that."

"But it's up and running again now right?" Izzy asked.

Jim nodded. "Yes. I managed to remove the virus from the system and its fully functioning again."

"That's good. The last thing we need is more unnoticeable attacks." Izzy said with a sigh.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The Undead King slowly walked up to the wooden table that the eight metal tripods rested upon. He gradually paced along, passing the seven empty tripods before he came to a stop in front of the only occupied one. His blood red eyes fell upon the Emerald of Love.

The room was dark and cold with only the moon light shining through the window, which was in fact a small hole in the stone wall. The light from the moon hit the emerald and it shimmered a little.

The Undead King exhaled before reaching out and grasping the emerald in his gloved hand. He held it for a moment before lifting it out of the tripod and bringing it closer to his body. "What powers do these small but great emeralds possess?" he muttered to himself. He continued to stare at it, imaging the power and destruction he could cause with such power. As he got lost in his thoughts, he brought the emerald closer to his chest…

On the opposite side of the room, on another small wooden desk, lay an open book. The pages were old and yellow with a few tears in them. The pages were full of Digi-codes that had been printed in red ink, which were starting to fade. One of the pages fluttered in the breeze…

"Not yet, my lord." A quiet and soft toned voice echoed through the room.

The Undead King hesitated, but his fingers tightened their grasp around the emerald.

"It is not time yet. You know very well you require four of the Digital Emeralds."

The Undead King snarled under his breath. "I know that. But I'm starting to grow impatient. My army have been searching for the emeralds for five days now and all they have to show for it is one emerald?"

"But we cannot rush things my lord. Your army will come good and bring you the three more you so greatly desire. Then, will you be able to progress to the next stage of your plan."

"But I need all eight. Only the powers of all eight will give me the strength to finally eliminate those DigiDestined for good, along with their world and any Digimon who stand by them."

"You must not be greedy." The voice warned. "Find all eight will need a lot of hard work and patience. Be realistic and focus on the prospect of the four you need first."

The Undead King placed the emerald back in the tripod, grunting as he did. "But the DigiDestined are getting stronger. Every X Digimon I throw at them they defeat it and after every battle they grow more powerful."

"But their powers will not match up to a fraction of yours once you have the four emeralds. Once you return to your former self you will be almost unstoppable."

The Undead King smiled smugly to himself at the thought. He was right. All he needed was three more emeralds to complete the next stage of his plan. Then after that, he would finally be able to unleash his full wrath on the DigiDestined….

* * *

_**.:Kamiya Apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

It was early Saturday morning. It had just turned fifteen minutes past seven and Dawn was already up, dressed and ready. She quickly checked over the contents of her backpack before swinging it over her right shoulder. She strapped her D-Watch to her left wrist and grabbed her D-Power from her bedside table before she and Agumon walked out of her bedroom.

The Kamiya girl quickly rushed over to the sofa and scooped up her red goggles she had left lying there last night. "Hey Mom." She greeted her mother as she placed her goggles around her neck.

Sora, who was in the kitchen making breakfast, turned around a little surprised. "You're up early." She commented as her daughter walked into the kitchen.

Dawn opened up the fridge-freezer and quickly took a swig from the orange juice carton, a habit she had picked up from her father. "I don't wanna miss the train." She replied as she put the carton back.

Sora didn't have time to scold her as Dawn quickly swiped four pieces of toast from the plate at the end of the breakfast bar, two for her and two for Agumon before shoving a piece in her mouth.

"See ya in a week, bye Mom!" she said through a mouth full of toast as she left the kitchen in a hurry.

"Wait, aren't you going to say bye to your father? Are you sure you've got everything you need?" Sora called as she turned around and poked her head out of the kitchen.

The answer to her question was quickly answered with the sound of the front door slamming shut, telling her Dawn and Agumon had already left the apartment.

"You can't blame her for leaving in a hurry." Biyomon said from the breakfast table. "She's been excited about this trip all week."

"No kidding, she doesn't even get up this early for school." Agumon added.

* * *

_**.:Izzy's Laboratory, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Roughly an hour later, the children were all gathered in the main room of Izzy's laboratory. They were all stood in front of the large plasma screen, which at this current moment had a portal to the Folder Continent loaded up and ready. Izzy had briefed them on all the information they needed to know and reminded them that they could only travel through the three portals he had opened up, as travelling through any others could lead them being transported back somewhere else other than his laboratory.

"Okay, the first portal is ready to go." Izzy said as he stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to join the children. "Dawn, you're group's up first."

Dawn, along with Stacey, Dan and Tricia stepped towards the screen, their digivices out and ready.

"I've opened your portal on the outskirts of the wood on the South Beach. Try and remember where it's located but if not I've installed the co-ordinates of the portal in to your digivices." He explained.

"Gotcha." Dawn replied before she held up her orange D-Power towards the screen, along with the others. In a flash, they disappeared through the portal.

Once they were safely through, Izzy walked back to his computer and loaded up the next portal. "Alright son, you're next. You portal's located in Toy Town. It's central to File Island and you'll arrive inside Pandamon's workshop."

"Thanks Dad." Jonathon smiled as he stepped up to the portal along with Margaret, MJ and their Digimon. They held up their digivices and were sucked through into the Digital World.

"Okay so that just leaves you three." Izzy smiled to James, Fernanda and Katie. "I've set up your portal in the Koromon Village. It's one of the safer places on the Server Continent and the Koromon even promised to help with your search."

The three remaining children stepped up with their Digimon partners. James held his sister's hand before they raised their black, white and brown digivices up to the screen. Once they were safely through, Izzy removed the portal from the large screen and re-loaded it up on one of three computers screens where the other two portals were.

"You sure they're up to such a huge task?" Haruhiko asked, from the back of the room where he had been watching.

Izzy nodded. "Of course they will. They've showed they know how to take care of themselves, some in worse situations than others. They'll be fine."

* * *

_**.:Koromon Village, Continent of Server, Digital World:.**_

James, Fernanda, Katie and their Digimon arrived on the Server Continent with a thud, landing behind one of the small huts at the back of the Koromon Village. James groaned and pushed himself up into a seated position, resting most of his weight on his hands.

"That hurt…" Katie pouted, rubbing her head.

"You think Mr Izumi would have set up the portals somewhere a little softer to land." Armadillomon commented as he helped Fernanda sit up.

"Wait!" Wormmon suddenly hissed, jumping up onto his human partner's shoulder. "Do you hear that? I can hear voices."

Everyone fell silent, and sure enough, voices could be heard not too far away. They sounded as if they were inside the village.

"Those don't sound like Koromon voices to me." Hawkmon stated, folding her wings across her chest.

James quietly got to his feet. Slouching down, he crept over to another hut and crouched down behind it. Katie, Fernanda and their Digimon soon followed and knelt down beside him. James slowly peered out from behind the hut. But just as he did, there was an explosion that caused him, and the others, to jump.

Throughout the village were the Undead King's X army; Rhinomon X, Thundermon X, three Betamon X and two Gazimon X. They were currently trashing the place, destroying everything. Some of the huts had been demolished, trees uprooted and the ground had been dug up in places and there was no sign of the Koromon.

"It's the Undead King's army." The Ichijouji boy muttered as he turned back to look at the others.

"They must be looking for the Spirit Stones." Wormmon whispered.

James nodded in agreement before he stuck his head out a little again, watching them.

"So much for the portal being placed in a 'safe area'." Armadillomon grumbled under his breath.

"Urgh… not so much as a break." Rhinomon X grumbled before he set off on a charge, ramming straight through a small hut, destroying it completely with the sword on the front of his face. "We bring him back an emerald and how does he repay us? By sending us straight back out to look for more! This is supposed to be the flying army's territory not ours."

Thundermon X fired a huge lightning bolt that tore through the small water fountain in the centre of the village, obliterating it into nothing more than a huge gaping crater. "They've moved onto the Folder Continent. The boss wanted this area covered immediately before the DigiDestined arrive here. Whatever the flying army have missed, we can take the glory for it." He said before destroying another hut with his lightning attack.

"Those poor Koromon…" Fernanda mumbled, as she bravely poked her head out to take a peak. "I hope they're alright."

"They probably escaped into the forest to hide." Armadillomon replied in a hushed tone as he too sneaked a look underneath Fernanda.

They continued to watch the army for a few more minutes, until a Gazimon X turned in their direction. The children and their partners quickly darted back behind the hut, hoping he hadn't seen them.

James frowned a little. "Let's get outta here before we're caught." He muttered, grabbing his little sister's hand and ushering the group away from the village by disappearing into the forest behind.

Fortunately, Gazimon X hadn't seen them, and the X Army continued their destructive path through the village.

* * *

_**.:Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

BurningGreymon flew high over the treetops as they passed over the mountains area of the Folder Continent, with Dawn sat on his back. Just behind BurningGreymon was Cyberdramon who was carrying Dan in his arms.

Down below, Garurumon was following close behind carrying Stacey, SnowAgumon, Tricia and Palmon X on his back, running along the small dusty paths that led through the mountains and valleys.

"Man, we've been searching for hours and still nothing." Dawn groaned.

"Don't forget the Folder Continent is twice the size of File Island." BurningGreymon replied gruffly. "We're just gonna have to be patient. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

"This is gonna be tough." Dan admitted. "With no clues what so ever to where these Spirit Stones are it could take us forever to find them all."

"We're just gonna have to try our best Dan." Cyberdramon replied. "We're just gonna have to try and think like Gennai and try to work out where he would hide such a thing."

"Thinking like a genius? Urgh that's gonna give me a headache." The goggle boy grumbled, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Garurumon jumped clean over a small stream that was running down the side of the mountain before landing safely on the other side. As he did, Tricia's digivice began to beep.

"Huh?" The young girl unclipped her D-Power and looked at the screen. "Hey Stacey, my digivice is reacting to something." She spoke up, tapping the blonde haired girl on the shoulder.

"It could be an emerald…. Hey Guys!" she shouted up to Dawn, Dan and their Digimon. "Tricia's got something!"

Dawn and Dan both glanced at each other. "Well, that was quicker than I thought." She admitted before BurningGreymon and Cyberdramon turned and flew down to join Garurumon.

* * *

_**.:Net Ocean, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

Just on the outskirts of the beaches, the Undead King's flying X army arrived at the Folder Continent. The army, led by Puteranomon X flew in formation, with Kuwagamon X and Buraimon X behind him and the smallest members of the team, the three Flymon X and the four Mothmon X at the very back.

"There's got to be an emerald on this island." Kuwagamon X grumbled, irritably. "We've been searching for days and still have found nothing."

Puteranomon X looked on ahead and saw the mountains in the distance. "We'll start in the mountains." He commanded in a raspy type voice. "There are plenty of caves and rocks where the old man could have hid an emerald."

They flew further in land, dropping down a little in the air with some of their bodies brushing against the tops of the trees.

Buraimon X descended down to the ground and landed in a small clearing in the middle of the wood. As he observed his surroundings, he noticed a few rookie Digimon dart behind the trees in fear. He rolled his eyes before his attention fell to the ground in front of him. There were a collection of footprints that suddenly came to a stop at the edge of the clearing.

He knelt down on one knee, and traced over the footprints in the mud with his right hand. He looked up just in time to see Puteranomon X and Kuwagamon X flying down towards him. "These are human footprints." He said as the two Digimon landed on the ground.

"Are you sure?" Kuwagamon X growled.

Buraimon X nodded, standing up. "Positive. No Digimon I know make these types of footprints. But these footprints here…" he paused as he withdrew his sword from its case that was strapped to his belt and pointed the blade at another collection of footprints. "These are definitely Digimon tracks. Rookie, judging by the size of them. By the looks of things they walked to here…" he paused as he followed the footprints. "Then digivolved before leaving." He finished pointing at the larger footprints.

"We can't let those kids steal another emerald from the boss." A Mothmon X spoke up from above the three larger Digimon.

Puteranomon X smirked a little. "We won't. Don't worry about that. We'll just let the DigiDestined do all the hard work for us."

* * *

_**.:Dragon's Valley, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

The DigiDestined came to a stop at the edge of a very steep and rocky drop as the path they had been following had gradually disappeared from erosion. The kids stood at the front of the group, looking down at the vast landscape, with their Digimon behind them.

Dragon's Valley was a rock-strewn V-shaped valley that had steep ledges and cliffs. At the very top of the valley was a large waterfall that descended down into a small river that gradually grew wider as it ran through the mountains and was surrounded by greenery such as plants, grass and trees as well as loose rocks and stones that had broken away from the cliff edges over the years.

Tricia gasped a little, as she gazed around the valley taking a step forward. "This place is rather beautiful."

"Yeah, the sound of the waterfall is really soothing." Palmon X added, closing her eyes for a second and listening to the falling water.

"Well, according to Tricia's digivice the Spirit Stone is somewhere in this valley." Dan commented.

"This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack." SnowAgumon said with a small groan from on top of Garurumon's back.

Dawn stepped to the very edge of the cliff and crouched down. She sat down, her legs hanging over the edge.

"What are you doing?" Stacey questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well I'm not going to stand around here for the rest of today and admire the scenery." The goggle girl replied sarcastically.

"Are you stupid? You can't climb down there. One slip and you will probably fall to your death!" Stacey exclaimed.

"I didn't know you cared." Dawn said, about to push herself down onto the rock that was sticking out of the Cliffside just below her.

"I don't." Stacey grumbled. "I just like to keep reminding you of how stupid you are sometimes."

"Hey!" Dawn protested, suddenly jumping to her feet and clenching her fists angrily.

"Don't start fighting you two." Garurumon interrupted from the back of the group. "Remember what we've come here to do."

"Besides, we can get you down there safely." BurningGreymon said.

Dawn gave the Ishida girl a quick glare before she climbed onto the back of her Digimon partner. "The signal is too weak to be anywhere near here. I think we should head further down the valley."

Stacey mounted Garurumon before helping Tricia and Palmon X up. Cyberdramon picked Dan up before he leapt into the air with BurningGreymon before flying down to the bottom of the valley.

Garurumon jumped off the edge and began to jump from ledge to ledge, slowing making his way down the side of the cliff. Tricia gulped and clung on tightly to Stacey's waist with her eyes tightly shut.

Once they reached the bottom, the signal on Tricia's digivice began to pick up. "Hey the signal's getting stronger." Palmon X stated.

"We must be getting closer." Garurumon said before he jogged alongside the river, catching up with BurningGreymon and Cyberdramon.

About half a mile down the valley, where the river grew wider and the cliffs opened up a little more, the signal started to become stronger and the beeping became louder.

"Wait!" Tricia suddenly cried out. "I think this is it."

Garurumon came to a stop and crouched down allowing the girls, SnowAgumon and Palmon X to climb down. BurningGreymon and Cyberdramon both landed either side of him and Dawn and Dan both jumped onto the ground in unison.

Dawn looked around her surroundings. There weren't many places to hide something like a Spirit Stone. "This may take a while." She muttered under her breath.

SnowAgumon walked over to the greenery at the side of the lake. He pushed apart the tall grass, scanning the ground for anything. "Hey Spirit Stone, come out come out where ever you are." He said to himself as he turned over a large rock. A few insects crawled out from underneath, causing him to jump back in fright.

Tricia decided to take a look further down. Keeping her digivice in her right hand, she wandered over to the side of the cliffs. Piles of stones and pebbles mounted up alongside the edge from where they had fallen over the years.

As she walked along, following the side of the cliff, the signal on her digivice began to grow stronger.

"Hey I think I've got something Palmon X." she said, smiling. Tricia stopped in front of the cliff side. The signal on her digivice was at its strongest by this point. The beeping was so quick you could hardly hear the break in between each one.

In front of her was a large pile of boulders and rocks that seemed to act as a sort of set of steps up to the side of the valley. Tricia tilted her head, a little puzzled. "Is it inside the rocks?"

"By the looks of things I'd say it is." Palmon X said. "I think we'll need Togemon X for this."

Tricia nodded and released her Digital Ring before handing it down to her Digimon partner.

"_PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO… TOGERMON X!"_

Once she had digivolved, Togemon X withdrew her right arm before thrusting it forward and punching the rocks with all her strength, causing the cliff edge to rumble from the force.

A large crack appeared and spread outwards into smaller cracks as a few loose stones and pebbles began to fall from above.

Togemon waited for a second for things to settle down before she retracted her left arm and again punched the rocks. This time, the rocks broke away completely and fell to the ground, leaving a gaping hole in the cliff side.

The children all grinned as once the dust had settled and disappeared they saw a small green gem poking out from the rocks, wedged firmly inside and glowing brightly. It was the Spirit Stone of Sincerity.

"Awesome, we got another one." Dawn beamed.

"I believe the score for today is now 2-1 to us." Dan added, grinning before he and Dawn shared a high five.

"Go ahead Tricia, you found it." Togemon X urged.

Tricia smiled and took a step forward, about to retrieve it.

"I wouldn't put that down as the final score just yet!" a voice echoed across the valley.

The DigiDestined and Digimon all jumped and spun round at the sound of the new voice.

Suddenly, Puteranomon X, Buraimon X, Kuwagamon X and the Flymon X and Mothmon X all flew up into the air, revealing themselves from their hiding places over the tops of the valley.

Stacey narrowed her eyes. "It's the Undead King's army."

Togemon X gasped. "How they did they find us?"

BurningGreymon growled. "They must have followed us here."

Dawn quickly pulled up her goggles, resting them on top of her head as she jumped up onto a large rock. "Get them, BurningGreymon!" she commanded, pointing up at the X Army.

BurningGreymon leapt up into the air as the three Flymon X descended down towards him, their wings buzzing frantically. "Pyro Barrage!" he pointed his Rudori Tarpana upwards and fired a stream heated energy bullets.

The first bullet hit the front Flymon X, destroying him straight on impact. But the next few bullets missed their target as the two remaining Flymon X dodged the attack. Their luck soon ran out as the last two bullets fired struck them both head on, also obliterating them.

Dawn grinned confidently as she watched their fragments of data burst like a firework into the air, mixing with the dust clouds.

Garurumon sprinted back, leaping up onto the rocky ledges of the cliff side as he climbed up it.

A single Mothmon X broke away from the pack and soared down towards him. "Multiple Blaster!" Mothmon X thrust his body frontwards and fired bullets of energy from the gun that was attached to his abdomen.

Garurumon jumped up onto a larger ledge and spun round to face the on-coming attack. "Howling Blaster!" he opened his mouth, releasing his famous blue flame attack. The flames instantly disintegrated the energy bullets before they engulfed Mothmon X, burning him away to a crisp.

Cyberdramon sprung up into the air and swiftly swiped both of his claws releasing two waves of devastating energy. "Desolation Claw!"

The energy waves spun through the air like a pair of boomerangs before slicing straight through the middle of two of the Mothmon X, killing them both and leaving just one left.

"Good job, Cyberdramon." Dan grinned, giving his Digimon partner the thumbs up.

BurningGreymon quickly appeared behind the last remaining Mothmon X and simply blasted him with his Rudori Tarpana, destroying him within a second.

"Well, that was easy." Dawn boasted, showing off the Kamiya grin. She then turned to the three remaining X Digimon. "You're next!"

Buraimon X retreated a little and landed on the ledge of the highest cliff top. "You may have defeated our weakest members easily but believe me, you will not find us easy to dispose of."

The Kamiya girl clenched her fists, glaring at them. "You just try it." She threatened as their Digimon returned to the ground next to their respective partners.

"You will regret that human." Puteranomon X growled.

"That emerald is ours!" Kuwagamon X roared before he flew down at high speed towards the huge gap in the cliff side.

"Oh no you don't!" Togemon X charged forward and swiftly punched Kuwagamon X in the face, sending him flying backwards and crashing into a couple of large rocks. "Lightspeed Jabbing!" the cacti Digimon closed in on him at the speed of light and jabbed him multiple times.

Kuwagamon X grunted and cringed as he felt every blow across his entire body. He snarled and then lunged forward opening his pincers. "Power Guillotine!" he snapped his pincers shut around Togemon X's body, squeezing as hard as he could.

"Togemon X!" Tricia cried out helplessly. "Let her go!"

Kuwagamon X spun round, releasing the cacti Digimon as he did, sending Togemon X flying high into the air and crashing into a pile of boulders and sharp rocks before landing in the cold river.

Kuwagamon X chuckled satisfyingly to himself before he slowly turned around to face the young Kido girl. "Now, for the emerald."

Tricia gasped in horror and began to back up as the gigantic bug Digimon began to approach. She quickly spun round and ran towards the Spirit Stone.

Cyberdramon came to her rescue and lunged past her through the air and towards Kuwagamon X. "Desolation Claw!"

Kuwagamon X growled and snapped his pincers shut, acting as a shield. The two energy waves struck them, but simple repelled off in different directions with one blasting into the side of the cliff whilst the other landed in the river causing a huge splash.

"What?" Cyberdramon gasped in shock as he skidded to a halt in awe.

Puteranomon took this chance to attack. He dropped from the sky vertically and pierced the ultimate Digimon's back with his beak.

Cyberdramon cried out in agony as he felt his energy drain from his body. He collapsed to his knees and fell forward, reverting back to Veemon before he hit the ground.

Dan gawped in horror. "Veemon!"

Tricia scrambled up onto some boulders and stretched her arm out to grab the Spirit Stone from inside the rock. But before she could grab it, Buraimon X appeared and shoulder barged her out of the way. She screamed as she fell from the boulders and landed painfully on the ground.

Stacey narrowed her eyes as she quickly released her Digital Ring and placed it inside her D-Watch. "Take care of this jerk you two!"

"_GARURUMON… SNOWAGUMON… DNA WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… ICELEOMON!"_

IceLeomon charged forward, pulling out his small sword from its steal casing as he did. With a roar, he brought the sword high above his head, ready to plunge it into Buraimon X's back.

But as he brought the sword down, Buraimon X suddenly pulled out one of his own swords and spun round, blocking IceLeomon's attack with it.

IceLeomon jumped back, skidding against the gravelly ground, his sword still raised high just in front of his face defensively.

"You can never match up to my swordsmanship skills." Buraimon X bragged as he pulled out his other sword from his left side.

"Well, let's just see shall we?" IceLeomon replied with a growl.

They both lunged forward and began fighting in sword combat. Their sword's made a 'clanging' noise each time they made contact with each other and at first; Buraimon X had the upper hand.

IceLeomon stumbled back and tripped over, landing on his back. He quickly brought his small sword up, blocking Buraimon X's sword that was intended for his face. He grunted and struggled as the X Digimon pushed all of his weight down on his weapon, trying to break IceLeomon's defence. But as Buraimon X was stood, leaning over him, IceLeomon brought his knees up and swiftly kicked the bird Digimon in the stomach, sending him falling backwards.

In the air, BurningGreymon was fighting Puteranomon X. "Pyro Barrage!" he fired five energy bullets, each of them hitting their target. But they bounced off the X Digimon's body, hardly even grazing him.

Kuwagamon X also joined the fight and head butted BurningGreymon from behind, catching him off guard.

Whilst they continued to fight, Dawn took this chance to rush over and climb up on to the boulders to retrieve the Spirit Stone. As she stood up, she looked back to see her Digimon partner was outmatched two to one. "Hang in there BurningGreymon." She muttered before she reached for the emerald.

Puteranomon X noticed the goggle girl out of the corner of his eye. He spun his body around and fired a single missile from his right wing. The missile whistled through the air before it exploded into the cliff side just to the right of Dawn.

"Yah!" The force from the explosion caused her to fall backwards off the boulder, and it also loosened the Spirit Stone from the rocks. The green gem fell from its enclosure and bounced down off of the boulders and rocks, landing a few yards from Dawn.

Dawn immediately sat up and gasped. She scrambled to her feet and sprinted towards the Spirit Stone, as did Stacey from the other side.

Puteranomon X fired two more missiles, which hit the ground meters from where the two girls were. The force sent them falling to the ground and dust began to rise into the air, clogging their view.

"Argh… I can't see a thing!" Stacey exclaimed as she tried to squint through the dust.

Puteranomon X simply chuckled as he turned in the air and charged at BurningGreymon. "Wild Thunder!" the barrels on his wings opened up and he fired six missiles at the Ultimate Digimon at point blank range.

BurningGreymon cried out in pain as the blast threw him back. He crashed into the side of the cliff before collapsing to the ground in a heap. The impact from BurningGreymon then caused an avalanche of boulders and rocks to come tumbling down on top of him, burying him underneath.

Dawn coughed and spluttered as the dust got caught at the back of her throat. "B-BurningG-Greymon!" she cried out after hearing her Digimon's cry. She stumbled over to where he had fallen.

Buraimon X quickly swiped his sword across IceLeomon's stomach and shoved him away once the lion Digimon was hunched over in pain. Then, as quick as a flash he turned and dived for the Spirit Stone, which had now re-appeared now the dust cloud had vanished.

Stacey gasped, seeing what he was about to do. She too lunged forward, her arm stretched out in front of her.

But Buraimon X got there first. He scooped the Spirit Stone of Sincerity up into his hand before rising up into the air to join Puteranomon X and Kuwagamon X.

Tricia, who was on her hands and knees, gasped under her breath. "Oh no…" she whispered.

"Hey give that back!" Dan shouted, glaring up at the X Digimon.

Puteranomon X smiled as he flew beside the bird Digimon. "Good job Buraimon X. Now we have what we came for, let's report back to base."

The three of them turned their backs on the DigiDestined and began to fly away.

"Hey come back!" Dawn tried to sprint after them but she had only ran a few hundred yards before they had disappeared completely over the tops of the mountains. She came to a stop, her fists clenched and shaking a little with anger. Turning around, she kicked a stone in rage as she let out a frustrated and fury-filled cry that echoed across the valley.

_**To be continued…**_


	33. Ep33: A Midnight Mission

_Hello everyone. A very lengthly delay for this chapter. Lately my free time has been almost non-exsistant. I think that's why the ending to "Twist of Fate" was a little rushed. But for now my free time is back so I'm gonna try and work on this as much as possible! _

_**Warrior-of-water:** I haven't really thought about it actually, but I don't think I'll be doing anything with Sam._  
_**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** It's weird on Digimon wiki it's Pteramon but his X form is spelled Puteranomon. I didn't realise until afterwards the difference XD_  
_**WhiteWolfPrincess95:** hehe it would be boring though wouldn't it if the DigiDestined got all the Spirit Stones._  
_**RazenX:** Yep, you've got it spot on there ^^_  
_**Sweet Cari:** That'll be revealed soon :)_  
_**Keyblade King 12:** Thanks! There will be the noteable ones returning in the Stones the children have. That's all I'm saying for now ;)_  
_**FFnetfanHANNAH:** They don't really belong to anyone. The children have just been given the job on protecting them XD Yep Stacey's Mom will be appearing soon._  
_**Mattxmimi01:** Aww thank you :) I'll private message you and explain how to post a story if you like?_  
_**MageRilyn:** The adult DigiDestined will b involved in the fighting too ^^_  
_**Owwebernd:** The Undead King does have plans for the Spirit Stones but I'm keeping them under wraps at the moment hehe_  
_**KaoruUzu:** Thanks, I'm glad you like the story :) I'll try and fix those little errors._  
_**Digi Yo:**Aww thanks! ^^ I think it was Sukamon and Chuumon who wanted to kiss Mimi or something lol_

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed this chapter and other ones!

* * *

**Digimon 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 33: "A Midnight Mission"**

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The main doors to the Undead King's base swung open as Buraimon X strode in, the two Orgemon X stepping aside as he almost barged past them. His footsteps echoed through the empty hallway as he made his way over to the main stairwell.

Upstairs, The Undead King was stood by his window watching the battle training commencing below in the courtyard. He watched as a Triceramon X body slammed an Allomon X. He sighed disapprovingly as the Allomon X remained on the ground motionless.

Just then, there was a quick tap on the door before it swiftly opened up and Buraimon X stepped inside. "My lord." He greeted the Undead King, bowing down on one knee.

The Undead King turned his attention away from the window and to the X Digimon. "What are you doing here? I thought I ordered you not to return here until you found the emeralds!"

"Indeed sir and that is why I have returned." Buraimon X said as he stood up straight and swiftly took out the green spirit stone from his small side bag that was strapped to his belt.

The Undead King's eyes narrowed and a sly smile slowly appeared on his hidden face. He walked across the room towards Buraimon X and took the spirit stone from him, holding it lightly in his hand.

"We stole it right from underneath the children's noses." Buraimon X added proudly.

As the Undead King continued to stare at it, he turned away from Buraimon X and made his way over to the table in the corner. Holding it up to his eye level he chuckled to himself before placing it in the second tripod next to the spirit stone of love.

He observed the two stones in his possession, his chuckle growing louder before it turned into a laugh, which then echoed throughout the castle…..

* * *

_**.:Kamiya Apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Sora awoke suddenly with a gasp, sitting upright in bed and the evil but familiar laugh from her nightmare still echoing through her head. She sighed loudly as she calmed herself once she realised it was only a dream.

She glanced to her left and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was two thirty in the morning, the time illuminated in red. She then turned to her right, seeing Tai was fast asleep with his back to her, snoring slightly. She smiled a little before quietly getting out of bed, being careful not to wake him.

Sora wandered over towards the window, hugging her body as it was a little cold. The blinds were open so the moonlight was shining through into the bedroom. She sighed and gazed up at the night sky.

She'd had this worrying feeling that something terrible was going to happen and she couldn't shake it off. It had gotten worse since the children had left for the Digital World yesterday, and now that nightmare hadn't helped settled her mind either.

"Maybe I'm just over worrying myself." She whispered to herself.

She turned away from the window, but as she did, something flew past which caught her eye. "Huh?" she stepped a little closer to the window and as she did, something small and black fluttered in view of the window before disappearing above. It looked like a bat.

Feeling a little uneasy, Sora took a few steps back, keeping her eyes glued on the window.

Just then, Tai turned over in his sleep and went to drape his arm around her. But when his arm hit the mattress, he stirred opening his eyes a little. "Sor'?"

"Hmm?"

"What're you doing?" he asked sleepily.

Sora continued to stare out of the window, almost squinting. "I thought I saw…. Oh, never mind… I... I'm just having a little trouble sleeping." She said before she slowly made her way back over to the bed.

As she lay down, she kept her eyes fixed on the window. Something about that bat didn't seem right….

Her attention from the window was broken when she felt her husband's arm wrap around her waist from behind as he snuggled up to her. Sora smiled slightly and draped her arm over his, placing her hand over his squeezing it a little.

She just hoped this feeling would pass soon, and that nightmare would only turn out to just be a nightmare….

* * *

_**.:Terabyte Jungle, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

There was a loud splash that shattered the calmness of the night as a stone hit the water.

Dawn huffed and sat back down on the rock at the edge of the pond. She had hoped venting out her anger on those stones she had just thrown in the water would make her feel better, but it hadn't. She was still livid from losing that spirit stone to the Undead King.

The group had left Dragon's Valley and found a small cave just on the outskirts and next to a large jungle. The others were currently all asleep inside as it was almost three o'clock.

But Dawn was unable to sleep. She had tossed and turned for what felt like hours before deciding to take a short walk to the pond that was about a hundred feet away from the cave. She had wanted to chase after the Undead King's army, but after an argument with Stacey, the others had agreed to find somewhere to spend the night as it was starting to get late.

Dawn picked up another stone and threw it forcefully, which was then followed by the splash a few seconds later.

"Dawn?"

Dawn jumped a little and spun round before sighing once she realised who it was. "Agumon don't creep up on me like that." She said before turning back around facing the pond.

"Sorry. I woke up for a second and saw you weren't there. What're you doing out here?" Agumon asked as he walked over and stood beside her.

"I couldn't sleep." His human partner replied in a mutter as she tossed another stone in to the pond.

"Is it because of what happened today?"

"Of course it is." Dawn almost snapped as she bent down and picked up another stone, grasping it tightly. "We only have one and now the Undead King has two. That's not good. We had that spirit stone in the palm of our hands and we let it go!" she took a running start to the edge of the pond and threw the stone as far away as she could possible throw it watching it land in the water.

Agumon sighed a little. "Come back to the cave Dawn. You'll feel better once you get some sleep. Thing's will look brighter in the morning." He said before he turned to walk back. He glanced behind him to see she hadn't moved. "Dawn?"

Dawn slowly turned her body around so she was facing him and he saw she was now looking at her D-Watch. "My crest is reacting to something." She said, looking up. "I bet it's another spirit stone."

"Are you sure?" the rookie Digimon asked.

The Kamiya girl nodded. "What else could it be reacting to? C'mon, let's go!" she exclaimed before walking off around the edge of the pond.

"Hey Dawn wait up, what about the others?" Agumon asked as he ran to catch her up.

"They're fine. They're all asleep so there's no point in waking them up. We'll go find the spirit stone and be back before morning. It'll be a perfect opportunity to peg the score back to 2-2."

"Well, I guess you're right. I just hope it's easy to find." Agumon replied.

As the two friends left the area and disappeared into the depths of the jungle, two sets of eyes appeared in the darkness of the cave, watching them.

* * *

.:_**Kido Apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Even though it was almost three o'clock in the morning, Mimi was awake, sat at the kitchen table with a mug of coco between her hands. She had been sat there for almost half an hour in the darkness just staring at whatever was in front of her, which happened to be the refrigerator.

She sighed loudly and took a small sip from her mug.

"Mimi?"

Mimi snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see her husband walk into the kitchen wearing his dressing gown over his pyjamas.

"What're you doing up? It's three o'clock in the morning." Joe commented as he walked over and sat down opposite his wife at the table.

"I couldn't sleep." Mimi replied, looking down at her mug. "I'm worried about Tricia. She's never spent a night away from home alone before. "

"But she's not alone. She has Palmon X with her, and the others. She'll be fine."

"I know that. But since Sora told me Tricia is in Dawn's group I just can't help but worry. You know Tricia doesn't get along with Dawn. Without any adults there to watch over them I'm just concerned something will happen."

Joe stood up out of the chair. "I know Dawn can often speak without thinking what's coming out of her mouth but she would never deliberately put Tricia or any of the others in danger. Besides, Tricia is a smart girl. She would never do anything stupid. You'll be surprised how well she could probably take care of herself, although she rarely shows it at home." He added a little jokingly.

Mimi sighed but smiled a little. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

* * *

_**.:Terabyte Jungle, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Agumon asked. "That signal hasn't gotten any stronger and we've been walking for almost a mile now."

Dawn pushed back a low hanging tree branch as they made their way through the thicker parts of Terabyte Jungle. "I'm sure. It's not that hard to follow a simple signal. The signal hasn't grown any weaker so we must be going the right way." She replied before ducking under some vines. "Man this jungle seems to go on forever."

"It definitely looks like we're heading deeper and deeper into it…" Agumon commented as he glanced around their limited surroundings. As he looked to his left, he came face to face with a huge black spider. "Yahh!" he screeched in fright and leapt forward towards his partner.

Dawn sprung round only to be met with her Digimon partner leaping into her arms. "Agumon!" she exclaimed as she staggered backwards and lost her footing on a tree root that was sticking out of the soil, causing them both to fall into a muddy puddle on the ground.

Agumon pushed himself up, his face covered in mud to see Dawn scowling at him. "Heh… sorry." He said meekly.

Dawn stood up and tried to wipe most of the mud off her clothes and face. "Thanks a lot Agumon."

"Hey I said I was sorry. You know I hate spiders." The reptile Digimon protested.

"You've fought scary looking Digimon and you're scared of a tiny little spider?" Dawn questioned as they continued their trek.

"It was huge!"

Just then, Dawn's ears pricked up as the sound of a twig snapping behind them caught her attention. As quick as a flash, she spun round, swiping her D-Power off her belt and pressing the bottom button releasing her digital ring, which she swiftly caught in her right hand defensively.

Tricia and Palmon X both gasped and stepped back a little in fright.

"Tricia…" Dawn groaned, clipping her digivice back on her belt. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know not to sneak up on people like that?" Agumon added, holding his chest and breathing a little heavily.

"We saw you leave…." Tricia replied quietly as she stepped back out of the darkness she had been trying to hide in. "Where are you going?"

Dawn sighed. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but the constant splashing of rocks hitting the water woke me up…" Tricia paused and raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to find another Spirit Stone by yourself are you?"

"Hey I'm not by myself. I've got Agumon with me." Dawn responded as she turned and continued on her way.

Tricia followed the Kamiya girl, trying to keep up with her fast pace walking and dodging the low hanging vines and branches that swung back in her direction. "Me and Palmon X could come with you."

Dawn stopped for a moment and looked back. "What? Forget it. Besides, it might be dangerous. You could break a nail or something."

Tricia frowned. "I _know_ it's going to be dangerous. But we're supposed to look for the Spirit Stones as a team. Where ever it is, you'll need some help. That's why we've all come to the Digital World to look for them together. So whether you like it or not, we're coming along." She said with a smile as she skipped past her.

Dawn stood there, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists in frustration as she watched Tricia and Palmon X walk off ahead.

Agumon walked up and stood beside her. "I wonder what's changed her attitude. At the start she didn't want anything to do with the Digital World."

"Come on slowpokes!" Palmon X called back, which was then followed by her and Tricia giggling to themselves.

"This is going to be one. Long. Night." Dawn muttered before her and Agumon slowly set off.

* * *

_**.:Terabyte Jungle, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

A few miles away, almost at the other end of Terabyte Jungle, Kuwagamon X and Puteranomon X were flying over the tops of the trees. Kuwagamon X dipped down a little and his claws brushed against the tops of the leaves, scaring a few birds that were nesting in the branches.

The insectoid Digimon took a quick swipe at the leaves of another tree before flying back up to join Puteranomon X. "Either those kids are extremely lucky or they've got some way of tracking those emeralds down." He muttered.

Puteranomon X glanced at him. "You may be right. How they were able to just arrive here and go straight to the emerald has baffled me…." He paused for a moment. "Alright, change of plan. We'll scan the continent for those brats. If they are still here then there must be another emerald located somewhere. And hopefully then they'll lead us straight to it once more."

"Let's head back to Dragon's Valley. They could be camping some where around there for the night." Kuwagamon X suggested.

Puteranomon X nodded before the two X Digimon rose higher into the air, both turning around in unison before flying away in the opposite direction towards Dragon's Valley in the distance…..

* * *

_**.:Lava Pools, Folder Continent, Digital World:.**_

"Okay, answer me this." Dawn began as all four of them headed up a slow ascending slope. They had left Terabyte Jungle nearly an hour ago and had now been making their way across a vast deserted wasteland of rocks and dead trees. "Why the sudden change in attitude?"

Tricia stopped for a second before she quickly skipped over a large crack in the dry ground. "What do you mean?"

"Well you hated the Digital World at first. Now you want to come on dangerous quests with me. Did you hit your head in Terabyte Jungle or something?"

"I didn't hate the Digital World. I just didn't like all the fighting." Tricia said as she stared down at the ground. "I guess the stories my Mom told me just scared me a little. I didn't want to lose Palmon X. Do you know how many good friends our parents lost when they were here?"

"Sure my parents have told me those stories too."

"But Digimon don't die." Agumon spoke up. "They all start their lives again in Primary Village."

Tricia sighed, kicking a small pebble. "I know but they still have to go through all the pain of fighting…. And it didn't exactly help when Palmon X got turned into an X Digimon either… but I guess when you complimented me in your own weird way that I did a good job against Monochromon X it sort of got me thinking."

"What? You didn't tell me that!" Dawn exclaimed. "You said it was my fault and smacked me in the face with a branch."

Tricia couldn't help but let a little giggle escape her mouth. "I know… I was upset at the time. After that my Daddy sat me down and explained everything to me. He said some will get hurt. It's a part of life and something you can never avoid. But if I join the team I could help so much more people _and_ Digimon. I think that's when I sort of realised I was being a little selfish." She said. "My parents went through some tough times here and I thought if they could get through it all then so could I."

Dawn stared at the younger girl for a moment. For only being nine years old Tricia certainly could act older, something Dawn hadn't seen from her before. "You're pretty mature… for a little girl." she said, flashing her Kamiya grin a little before she turned and continued on.

Tricia couldn't help but smile slightly. "Hey, I'm only one year younger than you!" she exclaimed. She hurried along to catch up. "So, is the Undead King's army still here?" she asked as they got closer to the top of the small hill.

"I doubt it. I doubt those losers even know there is a second Spirit Stone on this island. They've probably flown back to File Island to give their lousy king that one they stole off us."

Tricia's expression fell a little. "Yeah... sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault Tricia." Palmon X piped up.

"Yes it was. If I had just grabbed the Spirit Stone sooner then maybe we wouldn't have lost it." The young girl said sadly.

"Don't sweat it." Dawn spoke. "It was you against big bird who's four times your size. There was no way you could stand up against him. It's happened now so we're just gonna have to deal with it and concentrate on find the re-" she suddenly came to a halt. "Whoa….."

The group came to a sudden stop at the top of the slope, their mouths open in awe. In front of them was now a vast stretch of lava pools, bubbling and spitting out hot magma. Some were small, like the size of a paddling pool or a small pond but most were huge, the biggest being the one in the centre that was raised up a little higher like the mouth of a volcano. It was so big it could fit two full sized soccer fields in at least.

Tricia gulped as she looked ahead. The atmosphere had now changed. Gone was the silent and cool night breeze. Now they could feel the heat from the lava. "Ummm… you sure this is right?" she finally spoke, her voice cracking a little.

Dawn lifted her arm up to look at her D-Watch. The glow around her crest had gotten brighter. "Positive." She said. "C'mon, let's go."

The small group began their trek, with Dawn and Agumon leading the way. They headed in a straight line, except for when they had to walk around the odd lava pool that was in their way.

"Is this a volcano?" Palmon X asked quietly as she kept close to her human partner.

"I don't know… and I don't want to hang around long enough to find out either." Tricia replied. She held her arms up close to her chest, her hands gently trembling. She kept looking slowly from each side, keeping an eye on each lava pool they past. But as they passed one of the smaller ones, it suddenly rumbled and bubbled more before exploding and spitting out a large amount of lava.

Tricia and Palmon X both jumped and hurried to catch up with Dawn and Agumon as some of the lava hit the ground, inches from their feet.

Dawn kept a cautious eye around their surroundings. They weren't alone. There were three Meramon stood round one of the pools, who stopped and watched as they walked past.

"What're they staring at?" Agumon asked in a mutter, leaning in towards her.

"They've probably not seen humans before." Dawn replied, keeping a cautious eye on the Meramon until they were safely past. She then glanced up above her. They could no longer see the stars as the sky was now filled with dark black clouds and the air was starting clog up with the ash floating around.

Agumon trudged forward slightly and wandered away from the line and stepped up to one of the pools, peering over. "I wonder how hot that stuff really is." He commented.

"Agumon you wouldn't live long enough to find out. You'd die instantly." Dawn commented as she walked past.

"Hotter than my Pepper Breath?" he asked, quickly spitting out his fireball attack, which struck the ground inches away from Dawn's feet.

"Agumon!" Dawn jumped to the side, almost losing her balance a little. She spun round glaring at her partner. "Why don't I throw you in there and then you can tell me once your egg hatches in Primary Village!" she snapped, lunging forward at him.

"Stop it you two, this isn't the place is to messing around." Palmon X warned as the two friends began to tussle. Just then, a small bubble in one of the pools popped and a tiny drop of lava spurted out and landed on her tail. "Yah!" she yelped in pain, jumping up and down before smothering the burn with her vines.

Suddenly, the ground shuddered a little. It was a low rumble like distant thunder. It caused Dawn and Agumon, who were both on the ground with Dawn on top of her partner about to strangle him to stop what they were doing. The rumble lasted for a few moments before subsiding.

"W-what was that?" Tricia gulped scared.

"It sounded like it came from underground." Agumon commented as Dawn climbed up off him.

The two children and Digimon looked around. Everything fell silent again, except for the bubbling and spitting of the lava pools.

Dawn turned around and looked back. The three Meramon were now making their way away from the lava pools….

"Can we just hurry up and get back to the others?" Tricia asked, clutching Palmon X.

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah, lets go."

Further back, at the start of the lava pools, a large red claw appeared at the top of the hill before a pair of yellow eyes could be seen through the ash cloud. As soon as the eyes spotted the children in the distance, they soon disappeared back down the slope…..

The children and Digimon soon reached the largest lava pool. There was a small incline to the edge and only took a few moments to walk up. Once they reached the top, they stopped.

The lava pool was even more monstrous up close. In fact it was more of a pit than a pool. There was a 30ft drop before hitting the lava and in the middle was a large rocky platform. The only way to reach the platform was to climb down the side of the pit, hop across a few small rocks, before walking across a crumbling rock bridge.

"Is it… down there?" Palmon X gulped pointing in to the middle of the pit.

"Why put a Spirit Stone in there?" Tricia almost shrieked her eyes wide with shock.

"It's gotta be somewhere well hidden so no one can find it." Dawn replied as she stepped towards the ledge and prepared to climb down.

"Wait-what're you doing?!" Tricia exclaimed quickly, stepping forward.

Dawn slowly climbed down a little, using the small ledges as steps. "Going to check it out. The Spirit Stone's gotta be somewhere on that platform."

"But you could fall." Palmon X protested.

"I'll be fine. Look if it's too scary for you just wait up here. Me and Agumon won't be long." Dawn said before she carefully climbed down the side of the pit, closely followed by Agumon.

Tricia knelt down by the edge with Palmon X stood next to her. They both watched as Dawn and Agumon made it to the bottom.

Dawn jumped down onto the ledge, pressing her back up against the side of the pit before stretching her neck out forward and peering down at the molten lava below. She gulped a little before standing up straight and taking a quick leap onto the first rock. As she landed on it, a few chunks broke away and fell into the lava below. She jumped again, and again, until she landed on the rock bridge. As she landed, her crest began to shine even brighter.

Agumon quickly followed suit, mimicking Dawn's actions and landing safely beside her on the bridge. He stood up and looked ahead to the platform. "What's that up there?"

Dawn looked on, squinting a little. "Looks like a large rock, or boulder or something… hey, maybe the Spirit Stone's in there!" she exclaimed.

Just then, the same shuddering motion from before started up once more. This time it was stronger than the first time and the rumble was louder. Dawn and Agumon both glanced at each other worriedly before setting off across the bridge, jogging slowly.

As they approached the end of the bridge, her crest continued to glow brighter. Dawn slowed her jog down as they stepped off the bridge and onto the platform. It was an oddly circular shaped platform with chunks of rock missing from some parts of the edges and at the end was a large almost egg shaped rock.

Looking up from her crest, Dawn grinned slightly. "This must be it." She said stepping forward.

"Wait..." Agumon spoke up. "If the Spirit Stone is really inside there, how are we going to get it out?"

Dawn pause for a moment, thinking. "Hmm… maybe if I get closer my crest will somehow link up with the Spirit Stone and open it up?"

"Worth a try." Her Digimon partner replied.

Dawn slowly walked forward towards the rock. But as she was merely a few steps away from it, the platform suddenly began to shudder. There was a low rumbling sound as the tremors began to strengthen slightly.

Agumon looked to his left and right and saw chunks of rock, big and small, were crumbling away from the platform and bridge. "This can't be good…. The tremors are getting more frequent…"

"I don't think this is the same Agumon…" Dawn said as she looked around as she slowly stepped back a few steps from the rock. As she did, there was a loud explosion and lava shot up out from the pit like a geyser.

A bulky built Digimon emerged from the spurts of molten rock and leaped over towards them. He landed in between Dawn and the rock and as his large feet made contact with the platform, the whole thing shook with more chunks of rock breaking loose and falling into the lava pit below.

"Step away this instant." The Digimon commanded forcefully.

Tricia and Palmon X both gasped from their spot at the top of the pit. "Who's that?!" The young girl exclaimed.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Flaremon. Guardian of this post… and you two are trespassing."

"We didn't mean to. We just came here to look for a Spirit Stone that's all." Agumon explained. "Is it inside that rock?" he asked taking a step forward and pointing behind the large Digimon.

"No one gets the Spirit Stone! I have been given the job to guard it from evil hands!" Flaremon spat, causing Agumon to retract his hand.

"But we need it. Don't you know who we are? We're the DigiDestined. We've been given the job of finding all the Spirit Stones and releasing their powers before the Undead King finds them." Dawn explained confidently.

"That's exactly who I am protecting it from. How do I know you're not spies of the Undead King?"

Agumon huffed, a little insulted. "Do we_ look_ like spies?"

"I told you. I'm a DigiDestined." Dawn added, showing him her digivice. "We're here to fight against the Undead King."

Flaremon just stared down at the human and rookie Digimon in front of him, his expression not changing. "I'm not convinced. Now leave! You have twenty seconds to leave this bridge before I destroy you!" he roared, his voice getting louder.

Dawn stepped back, scowling and clenching her fists.

"What's going on down there Palmon X?" Tricia gasped.

"It looks like he's guarding the Spirit Stone…." Palmon X spoke. "This is going to be tougher than we thought…"

Tricia watched, wide eyed as Flaremon began to approach Dawn…..

Dawn continued to back up, still scowling as she reached Agumon's side. "Fine." She muttered, pressing the bottom button of her D-Power and catching the Digital Ring in her hand once it was released. "We're just gonna have to settle this the easy way…" she declared, placing the ring inside her crest….

"_AGUMON DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TO… BURNINGGREYMON!"_

Flaremon grunted then snarled as he caught sight of BurningGreymon standing where Agumon had been moments ago. "I gave you your chance to walk away, but now your time is up." He lunged forward towards the human and ultimate Digimon….

Dawn bolted forward straight towards the on-coming Flaremon. She then crouched down, skidding straight underneath his legs and out the other side, coming to a sudden halt in front of the rock.

Flaremon slid across the gravely platform, coming to a stop and spinning round once he realised what she had done. "What?" he grunted. He was about to charge once again, when BurningGreymon grabbed him from behind, holding him back.

Dawn knelt down in front of the rock and as she did, a dim orange light began to escape through the small cracks. She grasped the rock with both hands and tried to lift it up. But it wouldn't budge. "Damnit…" she muttered, slouching back.

Just then the glowing from her crest burst into a dazzling orange light. The light from inside the rock began to intensify as well and the sound of cracking was heard. Large cracks appeared all over the rock before it suddenly exploded sending pieces flying in all directions.

Dawn shielded her eyes with her hand. Once the light had faded, she lowered her arm and looked down in front of her. There, lying amongst the left over rubble was the Spirit Stone of Courage.

Flaremon gasped. He roughly shoved BurningGreymon away from him before turning to face Dawn. "How did you do that?" he demanded. "No one can penetrate that rock except me!"

Dawn picked up the Spirit Stone before she stood up straight. She turned around, tossing it up and down in her hand a couple of times. "No one except the DigiDestined."

BurningGreymon was about to charge again, but Flaremon held his hand up causing him to stop.

"There is no need to hold me back. You can have it. I guess I was wrong. You can't be spies of the Undead King" Flaremon admitted in a mutter.

"We tried to tell you." BurningGreymon sniped.

"Sorry to make you unemployed now but we gotta get this baby somewhere safe." Dawn smiled, shoving the Spirit Stone of Courage in her shorts pocket.

Suddenly out of nowhere from the ash cloud there was a flash of lightning before a laser beam hurtled down from above them. Without warning it struck Flaremon. He had no time to scream as once the laser beam hit, his body exploded into a shower of data leaving Dawn and BurningGreymon shell-shocked.

Tricia and Palmon X both gasped and spun round, looking up to the sky where the attack had come from.

At that point Puteranomon X and Kuwagamon X emerged from the ash cloud as they descended down towards the lava pit.

Tricia let out a scream and ducked down against the ground as Kuwagamon X soared over her and Palmon X.

The two members of the X Army circled around the pit in different directions before meeting in the middle, hovering just above Dawn and BurningGreymon.

"Well, well." Puteranomon X chuckled. "Isn't it past your bedtime kiddies?" he mocked.

Dawn scowled, clenching her fists. "Quit following us!" she shouted up.

"Give us the Spirit Stone!" Kuwagamon X demanded.

BurningGreymon stood protectively in front of his human partner. "What makes you think there's one here?"

"Why else would you be out here at this time of night? Hardly sightseeing I doubt." Kuwagamon X snarled back.

Puteranomon X began to circle slowly around the platform. "I must say you DigiDestined have an extreme knack of finding these Spirit Stones… makes it all the more easier for us to collect them."

BurningGreymon snarled before he leapt up into the air lunging at them. He swiped his claws at Puteranomon X first and then at Kuwagamon X but they both swooped out of the way causing him to hit air.

Puteranomon X smirked. "A little slow aren't we?"

BurningGreymon grunted, spinning around to face Puteranomon X. "I'm just warming up….. Pyro Barrage!" he fired countless energy bullets from the two guns on his arms. Most of them missed their targets, blasting into the sides of the pit but the final two struck Kuwagamon X in the face and right arm.

Puteranomon X snuck up behind BurningGreymon. "Wild Thunder!" he released two shots of energy from his two guns underneath his wings.

They struck BurningGreymon in the back. He cried out in pain as he was thrown to the ground, sliding along the rock bridge before coming to a stop.

Tricia gasped as she peered over the ledge of the pit. "We've got to do something Palmon X, we've got to help!" she exclaimed.

BurningGreymon rolled over onto his back and looked up to see another energy beam hurtling down towards him. He gasped and quickly rolled to his left, barely missing the attack, which struck the rock bridge damaging it.

Palmon X sighed sadly, watching the on-going battle. "I'm afraid I'm not suited for this sort of battlefield. Without the ability to fly it'll be far too dangerous for me down there."

Tricia glanced at her Digimon partner. She knew she was right. Not being able to fly if Togemon X fell she would surely fall to her death...the platform was just too small….. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she witnessed BurningGreymon take another blow to the chest. "B-but… we have to do something…" she mumbled.

Suddenly, Tricia's digivice began to glow a bright green. The young girl gasped and looked down. "My digivice… what's it doing…?" she wondered.

Behind them, one of the small lava pools at the bottom of the incline to the pit began to bubble and boil over. Both Tricia and Palmon X turned around to watch as a small burst of lava shot up like a fountain, spitting out what looked like a small rock.

The rock hit the ground, bouncing a couple of times before it came to a stop and cracked open in two pieces, revealing something glowing inside.

Tricia gasped her mouth wide open as she stared down at the green glowing object. "Is that… my crest?"

Another tremor occurred, again stronger than the last one and causing Tricia to break away from her thoughts. It shook the platform and the rocks underneath that were holding it up. One of the rocks became loose and broke away falling into the lava. The platform wobbled before tilting to one side, causing Dawn to loose her balance and fall backwards.

"W-hoa… Yah!" Dawn cried out as she fell backwards, over the edge of the platform. She quickly stretched her arm out and managed to grab hold of the edge, grasping onto a small chunk that was sticking out.

She hung there, holding on by her right hand. She glanced down at the boiling lava below before swinging her body around so she could grasp the ledge with both hands.

"Dawn!" Tricia screamed from the top of the pit as she witnessed the Kamiya girl fall.

Dawn heaved herself up, struggling a little. But before she could climb back up, another tremor started up causing her to fall back down again. "Great…" she muttered. "BurningGreymon!" she then hollered.

BurningGreymon tried to break away to reach his human partner but both X Digimon attacked him in unison from either side…

Palmon X turned to Tricia. "Quick the crest!"

Tricia hesitated for a second as she watched Dawn and BurningGreymon, before scrambling up and running down the small slope to where her crest lay. She bent down and scooped it up in both hands. Like the others, it was a gold colour with a green rim and the crest of Sincerity engraved in the middle. She smiled as she stood up straight. But as she did, the crest shone brightly, almost engulfing her in the light. Tricia yelped squinting and turned around to look up at Palmon X.

Her partner was also surrounded in the same light. "W-what's going on…?" It was almost blinding but Tricia could just make out Palmon X's silhouette starting to change…The most notable change was the flower on top of her head began to shrink down….. after that, the light then gradually faded away.

"Palmon!" Tricia exclaimed happily.

Palmon, still stood at the top of the pit, looked at her arms and body before looking up and smiling at her human partner.

Suddenly Kuwagamon X appeared behind the rookie Digimon from inside the pit. "Surprise!" he roared and without warning he brought one of his claws back and slapped Palmon in the back.

The little plant Digimon cried out as she was thrown into the air, hitting the ground and skidding along the surface before coming to a stop inches from Tricia.

"Palmon!" Tricia exclaimed, kneeling down beside her. "Are you okay?!"

Palmon pushed herself up, cringing a little. "Tricia… give me the ring. It's time for a little pay back."

Kuwagamon X roared and soared down towards them as Tricia released her ring and placed it in Palmon's hand…..

"_PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO… SUNFLOWMON!"_

Sunflowmon quickly scooped her human partner up in her arms and leapt out of the way, causing Kuwagamon X to crash into the ground in a cloud of dust.

As Sunflowmon placed Tricia back on the ground, the young girl gazed up amazed at Palmon's new champion form. She was a big plant like Digimon, representing a sunflower. She had bright yellow petals sprouting from her face and two large green leaves on her back that she uses to fly.

Kuwagamon X regained his composer and spun round so he was facing them. "You think a pretty flower is going to stop me? You're not an X Digimon anymore. You've lost half your power." He growled before charging.

Tricia backed up timidly as Sunflowmon stepped forward. She stood there and as Kuwagamon X grew closer, a small smile began to appear on her face. "See how you like it…. Smiley Slap!" she swiped her left hand slapping Kuwagamon X square in the face and knocking him out cold.

Meanwhile in the pit another tremor occurred as BurningGreymon used all his strength to charge straight into Puteranomon X and pin him against the wall. As the two Digimon struggled against each others strengths, Puteranomon X caught a glimpse of the bulge in Dawn's pocket.

"_So that's where it is…" _he thought. He smiled before firing up the two guns underneath his wings. "Wild Thunder!" he blasted BurningGreymon off him from point blank range before he headed straight down towards Dawn…

Dawn, who had just pushed herself up and was now resting her elbows on the ledge, turned her head to look behind her. "Ahh!" she shut her eyes and cringed, waiting for the impact.

Puteranomon X was about to strike when Sunflowmon appeared and tackled him from the side. She carried the X Digimon away and slammed him against the side of the pit before jumping back. "Sunshine Beam!" her whole face began to glow before she released a ray of golden energy.

Puteranomon X, a little dazed, looked up to see the on-coming attack. He quickly soared up into the air barely missing it before it exploded into the rocks.

Sunflowmon floated backwards towards Tricia who had just appeared at the edge of the pit now holding another Digital Ring in her right hand and her crest safely locked inside her D-Watch.

"Ready Sunflowmon?" the young Kido girl smiled before she placed the ring inside her crest….

"_SUNFLOWMON DIGIVOLVE TO… LILAMON!"_

"Huh? Is that Palmon?" Dawn thought aloud to herself once the light faded revealing Sunflowmon's ultimate form. She then, with all her strength, pushed herself up and safely back onto the platform. She stood up, swaying a little as the platform was still on a tilt. After regaining her balance, Dawn pulled her goggles up onto her head. "Right, enough messin' around." She muttered. "You ready BurningGreymon?!" she shouted over to her partner.

BurningGreymon nodded. He grunted as he rose to his feet, still recovering from that point blank attack from Puteranomon X. "Get to the top with Tricia where it's safer."

Dawn nodded and jumped off the tilted platform and ran across the rock bridge towards the three stepping stones.

"The emerald!" Puteranomon X exclaimed lunging forward.

BurningGreymon leapt up into the air and tackled the X Digimon. "Pyro Barrage!" he pressed one of his guns up against Puteranomon X's left wing and fired a single energy bullet.

The bullet pierced straight through his wing, damaging it badly. "Argh!" Puteranomon X cringed as part of his wing fell limp, causing him to lose his control.

As Dawn reached the top of the ledge, another huge tremor started up lasting for five seconds. The Kamiya girl lost her footing and slipped down a little.

"What are those?" Tricia asked as she grabbed Dawn's hand and helped her up.

"I have no idea." Dawn replied as she stood up. She then turned around and glanced down at the boiling lava, which at this point was starting to bubble over. "But I don't think we've got much time left…" she added. "Hey, where's Kuwagamon X?"

Tricia smiled, pointing behind her to one of the small lava pools. "Sunflowmon took care of him."

Lilamon impaled Puteranomon X with an energy based blade she had generated in her right hand. After ramming it straight through his thick armour, she pulled it out just as quick before floating back to join BurningGreymon.

"I think this lava pit is going to erupt any minute now. We need to hurry." BurningGreymon said gruffly, motioning to the lava below, which was starting to rise up slowly.

"No worries. Leave this to me." Lilamon replied. She floated gracefully towards Puteranomon X who was barely staying afloat in the air. "Hello." She said with a giggle as she flew around him.

Puteranomon X snarled. "Wild Thunder!" he fired a lightning bolt from his good wing, but Lilamon simply fluttered to the right avoiding it.

She flew up directly above him. "One Two Pollen." She began to dance elegantly, humming as she did, and scattering pollen over the X Digimon's body.

As the pollen made contact, Puteranomon felt his entire body slowly go numb. "N-no..!" he grunted as he felt himself descending gradually down. He landed on the tilting platform where he remained motionless, his eyes the only part of his body that could move. He looked up at the two ultimate Digimon, scowling at them with his eyes.

"That won't hold him for long." Lilamon said before she and BurningGreymon turned around and flew out of the pit.

They both scooped their human partners up in their arms before soaring high up into the air, away from the lava pools.

Puteranomon X could hear the lava bubbling louder as it continued to slowly rise up… He grunted and huffed and puffed as he tried to move his body. He finally got sensation back in his wings and managed to jump up off the platform…..

The lava pit then erupted, causing the children and their Digimon to jump and look back. The lava spurted up high into the sky before falling back down to the ground, splashing everywhere and flooding the surrounding pools as it consumed over half of the lava pools area. After the eruption lava still continued to spill over the top of the pit running down the sides like a gigantic fountain.

"That was scary…" Tricia mumbled, clutching onto Lilamon's arm.

Dawn tore her attention away from the erupting pit and glanced to her right. "Hey, at least we got this." She said grinning as she held up the Spirit Stone of Courage.

Tricia smiled slightly. "Yeah… and I got my crest." She added, looking down at her D-Watch. She tilted it a little allowing her crest to shimmer in the moonlight.

Dawn continued to smile. "You know…... You're not such a lousy DigiDestined after all... Good job."

Tricia looked up, a little shocked. She saw the Kamiya girl grinning at her and couldn't help but grin herself. "Thanks."

BurningGreymon and Lilamon turned a little to the left as they changed direction and soared over Terabyte Jungle heading back to the cave just as the sun began to rise in the distance….

_**To be continued…**_


	34. Ep34: Raising Hope

_Hi, here's chapter 34. Another one that got me frustrated... I don't think the writer's block helped either. Anyway things will be getting interesting very soon. I know some of you have been waiting for a certain someone to make their full reapperence so that will be happening in the next few chapters :)_

_**Invincible Shinji:** Thanks, they'll be appearing soon.  
_**_Greymon Leader: _**_Yep, you got it right :)  
_**_Sweet Cari: _**_But it won't stay that way for long XD  
_**_Sync The Dragon Tempest: _**_Thanks :) I never noticed that when I first look XD  
_**_Sunheart13:_**_ That's okay, thanks for the review! ^^  
_**_Digi Yo: _**_The only Digimon I sort of create are the ones that aren't already X Digimon if you know what I mean XD There's a huge list of Digimon on wiki that I choose from.  
_**_asdsf:_**_ Yeah they'll be making an appearance!  
_**_Aldamonburst:_**_ Thanks :) The D-Powers were my favourite digivices so I wanted to use them in the story.  
_**_Keyblade King 12:_**_ Thanks ^^ yeah Dawn's not all bad XD  
_**_MageRiyln:_**_ Thanks for your reviews :) I'll send you a private message answering your questions for you  
_**_Marril96:_**_ Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it, I have been thinking about Arukenimon and Mummymon :)  
_**_Baby John:_**_ Thanks :) Yeah, BlackWargreymon will be appearing.  
_**_ZxturtlexZ: _**_Thank you! Funny enough Andromon appears in this chapter XD_

_Thanks to everyone else who's read, faved reviewed!_

* * *

**Digimon 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 34: "Raising Hope"**

_**.:Dragon's Eye Lake, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Jonathon was sat under the shade of a large tree, his laptop resting in his lap as he went over the map of File Island, marking off where they had already searched. "None in the Geko Swamp… nothing in the Native Forest or Coela Beach… and we've still got a lot of ground to cover..." he mumbled to himself.

"Any news from the others?" MJ called over. She was sat slouched at the edge of the lake, her feet dangling in the cool water. She then smiled as she watched a group of Betamon play in the water across from her.

"I'm just checking now." Jonathon relied as he opened up his message inbox on the screen. "I told them to update me every morning….. Oh, there's a message from Dawn's group."

"What does it say?" Margaret asked as she walked over and knelt down beside him.

Jonathon opened the email and read it aloud. "It says… Found a Spirit Stone yesterday but lost it to the Undead King's army. Found another one last night."

"Well that was brief." Tentomon commented, hovering behind his human partner.

Margaret giggled. "But they're having more luck than we are. At least they've found one."

"Oh wait, there's more." Jonathon added. "P.S Tricia won't stop bugging me until I tell you all she found her crest last night." He closed the message and opened up the next one which was from James. He quickly read it to himself first. "James' group isn't having much luck either. The Undead King's army is also on the Server Continent looking for the Spirit Stones." He said before typing out his reply back.

MJ stood up from the edge of the lake, bare foot, and walked over to the others. "Maybe it's our turn next to run into his army." She said.

"Don't joke." Patamon responded.

Jonathon finished his message and pressed the send button before closing the lid on his laptop and standing up. "We should move on." He said, placing his laptop back in its case and zipping it up. "I've planned our route out for today. We'll finish searching around this area before moving onto Factorial Town. It occurred to me last night that factory might be the perfect place to hide a Spirit Stone."

Gatomon ran over and jumped up onto her partner's shoulder. "Factorial Town; that's where Andromon lives right?"

Jonathon nodded and his put his backpack on. "It's also where my father's Tentomon digivolved to the champion level for the first time." He added.

"Maybe Andromon might be able to help us look. He'll know that factory inside out." Patamon commented.

MJ nodded. "Yeah. It'll certainly make things easier for us."

The group packed up their things and left the lake, walking into the Native Forest to continue their search.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Buraimon lunged at the wooden training figure, slicing both his swords at its neck and waist. He was in the backyard of the base where members of the Undead King's army frequently trained.

He jumped back and was about to attack again when a Gazimon X emerged from inside the castle and stepped onto the training field.

"Buraimon X!" he hollered. "The boss wants to see you… pronto!"

Buraimon X sighed and placed his swords back in their cases that were strapped to his belt.

Inside, The Undead King was stood in front of the many TV screens that showed footage of the Digital World and earth, but behind the three Hagurumon X that were manning the controls.

There was a knock on the door that broke the Undead King from his thoughts. He turned to look behind him to see Buraimon X walk in.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Ah Buraimon X." he acknowledged him. "I have a little task for you." He said. He waited until the champion Digimon was beside him before he continued. "Seems you were the only one to make it back alive from the Folder Continent I want you to run a little errand for me."

"What? Did Puteranomon X and Kuwagamon X not return?"

"No. Their signals were lost last night. I can only imagine the DigiDestined were responsible. Which; on that subject brings me to your task. Those brats have an emerald. The one Okuwamon X failed to collect. I only need two more emeralds to move to the next stage of my plan and that emerald will bring me one step closer to that."

"Which child is it, sir?" Buraimon X asked.

One of the Hagurumon X leaned forward and pressed a button on the control panel. On the centre screen, an image of Margaret appeared….

* * *

_**.:Factorial Town, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"I'm sorry I couldn't help with your quest for the Spirit Stones. Gennai rarely visited the factory and when he did he was with me. I'm almost certain he did not hide one of them here." Andromon explained to the DigiDestined. He was stood in front of the DigiDestined at the main gate to his factory.

"That's okay, thanks anyway Andromon." Jonathon replied.

"If I can be of any help let me know. Your parents are dear friends of mine. I can certainly see you are doing a fine job in their place." The robot Digimon added with a smile.

"Thanks, we will." Margaret smiled.

After saying their goodbyes, the children and Digimon turned and made their way away from the factory and Andromon disappeared back inside.

"Man, a four hour search and we came up with nothing." MJ said with a sigh.

"It was worth a try. We can't leave no stone unturned." Patamon responded.

"If there was a Spirit Stone in that factory, wouldn't we have been alerted to it by our crests? That's what Leomon told us." Margaret said, glancing at Jonathon.

"Not necessarily." Jonathon replied. "The stones react to the relevant crest, so that rules your crest out and if it's the Spirit Stone of Hope then we won't be alerted to its presence as MJ hasn't received her crest yet. The only stone we will be alerted to would be the Spirit Stone of Knowledge."

"That sort of hinders our group then." Tentomon pointed out.

MJ slowed her pace down after Jonathon had spoke. She hadn't really thought about that until now. "Where do you think it'll be…?" she said quietly.

Everyone stopped and turned to face her at the back of the group as she stood there looking at them. "Don't worry I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere." Gatomon said cheerfully.

"But where? I'm the only one without a crest. Dan, James, Fernanda and Katie were practically given theirs whilst you guys all found yours…"

"Gennai worked in mysterious ways. He had different ways of bringing the crests to us. Dawn's was created from her parents crests, mine was temporally lost to the Chessmon army, and Margaret's was formed from her locket." Jonathon explained. "It could be anywhere or appear at any time. But you will find it MJ, when it's the right time."

MJ sighed, looking down at her empty D-Watch. "Well suddenly I don't feel so useful." She mumbled.

"Don't say that." Patamon chirped up. "Just because we can't make it to the ultimate level yet doesn't make us useless."

"You've just got to be a little patient that's all. You kids didn't expect this to be an easy ride did you?" Tentomon added.

MJ smiled slightly. "I guess you're right."

"So, where to next Jonathon?" Margaret asked, turning to face him.

As they continued to walk, Jonathon opened his laptop and brought the map of File Island up on the screen. "Next on the map is… the Overdell Wasteland. It's only five miles in that direction." He said, pointing to the left.

"_Only_ five miles?" MJ questioned. She then sighed. "Something tells me we're gonna need somewhere to sit once we get there…"

* * *

_**.:ShogunGekomon's Castle, Server Continent, Digital World:.**_

Groups of Gekomon and Otamamon screamed fleeing as another explosion ripped through their castle. They scrambled for the exits before running as fast as they could as far away as possible.

Their master, the enormous ShogunGekomon lay motionless and defeated amongst the rubble.

Another explosion blasted through the downstairs windows, smashing them into tiny pieces. Thundermon X emerged from the smoke as it gradually began to clear, a smug grin plastered across his face as he observed the damage he had caused.

Two Gekomon and an Otamamon whimpered and began to head towards the steps that led down the side of the cliff to the beach. But the two Gazimon X jumped from either side, blocking their way.

"Where do you think you're going?" one snarled as they forced the rookie Digimon back towards the castle.

Otamamon and the two Gekomon staggered back in fear, trembling. As they did, the ground beneath their feet shook as Rhinomon X appeared behind them, his huge figure shadowing them. Trembling even more, the little rookies slowly turned around and looked up.

Rhinomon X snorted, a blast of air escaping from his nostrils. "I won't ask you puny Digimon again… are you hiding an emerald here?" he demanded vigorously. "Either way we'll just destroy this castle until we find what we want."

Otamamon whimpered and hid behind the two Gekomon. "We don't know what you're talking about." One of the green rookie Digimon protested. "The only valuables we have in the castle are our master's singing trophies and his jewels."

Rhinomon X smiled slightly. "Jewels eh?" he then turned around to face the two Gazimon X and the three Betamon X. "You five go and inspect those jewels. You never know these Digimon might be in possession of an emerald and may not know it."

The weaker X Digimon of the group nodded and took off into the remains of the castle.

Rhinomon X turned back around and looked down to see Otamamon and the two Gekomon had disappeared. To his left, the rookie Digimon were scampering into the depths of the bushes.

"They're getting away!" Thundermon X exclaimed angrily about to give chase.

"Let them go. They are no threat to us."

Thundermon X frowned. Just then, there was a beep from their small portable computer signalling they were receiving a call. The X Digimon pulled the computer out from the pocket on his belt before looking at the screen. "It's from base…" he said, looking up.

"Answer it." Rhinomon X demanded.

Thundermon X pressed the green button. The screen glowed as the call was answered and a projected image of Buraimon X protruded out of the computer.

"What do you want?" Rhinomon X growled slightly annoyed. He thought it had been the Undead King calling. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Have you found another Emerald yet?" Buraimon questioned, getting straight to the point.

"What has it got to do with you? Shouldn't you be out finding one yourself?" Thundermon X spat.

"For your information, I have already brought one back from the Folder Continent, and the Undead King has given me the task of collecting the emerald the DigiDestined currently have in their possession that Okuwamon X failed to get."

"So what is the purpose of this call?" Rhinomon demanded in a grunt.

"The Undead King is growing impatient. He only needs two more emeralds. It shouldn't be too hard for me to retrieve the emerald from those kids." Buraimon replied a little smug. "So that just leaves one more to find, and I must say he's not at all impressed at how long it's taking."

Rhinomon X growled, stomping his foot in anger. "In case it slipped your mind Buraimon X _we_ were the ones who brought the king his first emerald. As far as we know the army searching the oceans have come nowhere close to finding one. Shouldn't you be checking up on them instead of us?"

"I already have Rhinomon X." Buraimon X retorted. "The Undead King has told me to deliver a message to you all. He says whichever group brings him that fourth and final emerald he needs at this moment, he'll reward them greatly."

Rhinomon X and Thundermon X both looked at each other. "What's the reward?" the smaller of the two asked.

"He did not say. But I suggest if you want that reward you better get a move on." Buraimon X said before his projected image disappeared as he hung up from his end.

Thundermon X huffed. "Who is he to boss us around?"

At that moment, the two Gazimon X and three Betamon X emerged from the castle. "No emerald." One of the Betamon X spoke as they walked over.

Rhinomon X grunted. "Right; let's move out."

* * *

_**.:Overdell Wasteland, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Patamon flew up and searched amongst the foliage of the trees. He flew into one of the holes in the tree trunks and peered inside, but it was empty. He then moved onto the next tree, checking it thoroughly.

Down on the ground, the children searched through the bushes and under rocks. The Overdell was extremely overgrown, which just made the search even harder. The only way through was the gravel path that was leading them through the centre of the wasteland. It had gotten darker, partly because the sun was starting to set but more so that overgrown trees were blocking most of the sunlight out.

MJ removed her hat and wiped some sweat off her brow, a few strands of her blonde hair sticking to her forehead. "Is it me or is this place getting hotter?" she asked, looking over at the others. She glanced at Jonathon who had his laptop open. "I'm surprised your laptop hasn't french-fried by now."

"French-fried?" Gatomon wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

Margaret giggled. "She means over heated Gatomon."

"They've got a point Jonathon." Tentomon said as he flew beside his partner. "We don't want your laptop overheating and breaking otherwise we'll end up lost with no way to determined what ground we've covered… and when we're in the middle of this jungle we don't want that to happen."

"It'll be fine." Jonathon replied. "This laptop survived through the summer heat wave last year so it's capable of functioning through this little bit of humidity."

Margaret picked up a rock but immediately dropped it when insects scattered out from underneath it. She yelped and stepped back.

MJ turned around and upon seeing the look on the Kimura girl's face burst out laughing.

"It's not funny. You know I don't like bugs!" Margaret exclaimed moving away from the rock.

Patamon flew back down from the treetops and landed on top of MJ's head. "Hey guys the sun is starting to set. Shouldn't we start to find somewhere to spend the night?"

"I guess so…" Jonathon sighed as he brought a map of the area up on his screen.

"Something wrong?" Tentomon asked.

"No... It's just… I thought we would have covered more ground than this… according to my schedule we should have moved onto the Tropical Jungle by now." The young boy replied.

"You know schedules never go to plan." Margaret commented.

"You know how much he likes to stick to schedules. You've seen him panic when there's been a last minute change on the school schedules." MJ winked nudging Margaret in the side.

"I was just trying to make it as easy as possible for us….. Oh here." Jonathon paused as he zoomed in on a section of the map. "There's a building not too far from here. If we walk down this path for half a mile and cut through the bushes we should reach it."

* * *

_**.:Overdell Cemetery, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The sun had just set in the sky and it was almost nightfall. There was rustling as the children and Digimon emerged from the bushes and Jonathon and MJ pushed away some low hanging branches. But they immediately came to a stop when they saw what was in front of them.

"That's where we are spending the night?" Patamon asked from on top of MJ's head, his eyes a little wide.

In front of the DigiDestined was a large graveyard. It was surrounded by an old stone wall with a set of large metal gates directly up ahead. Inside, amongst the misty air they could make out a large church at the back of the cemetery.

Jonathon checked his map. "This is the place. It's the only building around for miles."

Margaret had gone a little quiet, her eyes fixed on what was ahead. She'd never liked graveyards, especially since her father had died. It had been a dull foggy day _that_ day too.

The children and Digimon slowly made their way out from the bushes and walked towards the cemetery. They came to a stop up against the gates and peered through the gap in the railings. The graveyard was overgrown with thick grass and weeds with the odd dead tree drooping in places. There were head stones dotted everywhere poking out from the ground. Some were broken whilst others were completely toppled over.

A gravel path started from the gates and ran up the slight incline to the large church. The building looked run down but there was a faint glow of light escaping from the crack in the door and through the windows.

"Well it looks like someone's home…" Gatomon spoke up.

"Who lives here?" Margaret gulped, clutching onto the gate.

"My father said a group of Bakemon used to live here. But that was years ago. According to him since then it's been deserted." Jonathon replied quietly.

"Maybe they just forgot to turn the lights off?" Tentomon suggested, hovering low beside his partner.

MJ slowly took a hold of the left side of the gate and gradually pressed her weight against it, pushing it open. The gate creaked loudly, sounding as if it hadn't been opened in years.

The children and Digimon entered the graveyard, leaving the gate open behind them. They slowly made their way up the path, huddled close together.

"Why does the Digital World need a graveyard anyway?" MJ asked casually. "I mean, when a Digimon dies they get reborn in Primary Village…. So there's no need for graves is there?"

"You should know the Digital World feeds off data from our world." Jonathon responded beside her. "So random buildings or objects can appear anywhere. My father told me during their time here they came across, phone booths, fridges and famous landmarks."

The DigiDestined reached the end of the path and climbed the three steps up to the church's main doors. They were old and wooden and going slightly mouldy in places.

The remaining light from the sun spilled into the dark room of the church as the huge doors creaked open slightly. MJ was the first to step inside through the small gap.

The room was big and very chilly. There was a large aisle with pews running down either side. The light that had been coming from the room were rows of candles that were attached to the sides of the walls, burning slowly.

"Hello?" MJ spoke, as the rest of the group joined her inside. "Anybody home?" she called, her voice echoing.

Jonathon was the last one to enter, and he shivered a little as he closed the door behind him. "It sure is cold in here."

"I think it's colder in here than it is out there." Tentomon added.

"No wonder, look over there." MJ said, pointing across the room.

On the left hand side near the far corner, there was a large hole in the stone wall, like something or someone had blasted through it. The rubble was scattered everywhere inside and out and weeds had begun to sprout up from underneath, indicating whatever had happened had happened a long time ago.

The group split up across the room as they made their way towards the other end. Margaret and Gatomon slowly walked down the middle aisle. The young girl looked up at the candles, squinting a little as she could have sworn they had eyes and were following her as she passed.

"I don't think anyone here's." MJ spoke up as the group rejoined at the front of the pews. "You think we'll be safe here for the night?"

Jonathon sat down on the front pew and rested his laptop beside him. "It's certainly better than sleeping outside. I know there's that huge hole in the wall but we've got a better chance of not running into any wild Digimon in here."

"Just maybe a few ghosts." Tentomon joked.

Margaret sighed and took a seat behind Jonathon. She slouched back, hugging her knees against her chest. "But it's so cold in here."

MJ unclipped her digivice and looked at the time. It was only quarter to seven. There was still plenty of time before they would be going to sleep. "I'm gonna take a look around." She announced to the others. "You never know, there might be a Spirit Stone hiding somewhere in here." She added with a wink.

Jonathon nodded his response, half paying attention as he began work on their schedule for the next day.

MJ firstly wandered over to the rubble. The wall had been damaged badly and it was lucky the rest of it, as well as the ceiling above, were still standing. She carefully climbed up onto the top and peered outside. All she could see was trees, gravestones and the night sky through the faint mist. The blonde haired girl turned around and jumped down from the pile of debris.

But as she did something caught her eye. In the middle directly opposite the pews and up four stone steps was a large box made from slabs of stone. The box had weird markings engraved on it and a thick layer of dust covered the top.

Curious MJ headed over, walking up the steps. Upon reaching it, she studied the top slab. There were some more markings but she couldn't make them out. MJ took a deep breath and blew most of the dust off, revealing some of the markings. There were a few symbols and writing that she guessed was the Digi Code language.

"What's this?" Patamon chirped up, suddenly appearing beside his human partner.

"…. I'm not sure…" MJ murmured. "Looks like some sort of chest…. I wonder what's inside…"

"Beats me." Patamon replied, resting on top of the box.

MJ glanced behind her. Jonathon was busy on his laptop and Margaret was talking to Gatomon. "There could be a Spirit Stone inside… we should open it and check." She said. Patamon jumped off the box as she grabbed hold of the top and with all her strength she pushed the slab off, leaving enough room to look inside. "Aw man its empty." she groaned peering down. "At least… I think its empty… where's the bottom?" The box seemed to look deeper than physically possible.

"It looks like a bottomless pit." Patamon added, also poking his head inside.

Just then, an echoing spooky laugh could be heard from the bottom of the box.

MJ laughed a little. "Patamon, what're you doing?" she asked.

Patamon lifted his head out of the box and turned to look at his human partner. "That wasn't me."

The laugh then multiplied and became louder and the box began to rumble.

MJ gulped as she and Patamon both backed away, moving back down the steps as the rumbling became fiercer. "Uhhhh… guys…" she said loudly.

The others looked up from their positions and Jonathon rose to his feet first as the laughter grew louder. "What's that noise?" he asked as he and Margaret walked towards MJ.

Suddenly, a stream of Vilemon burst out from the box sending the top slab flying off and filling the room with their evil sniggers as they flew around in every direction possible.

MJ and Margaret both screamed in fright and hugged each other as two of the Vilemon swooped down from above and brushed past either side of them.

Another Vilemon came diving down towards Gatomon, but she reacted quickly by slamming her fist into his face, knocking him out.

Jonathon backed up, ducking as another Vilemon plunged down towards them.

"You're in trouble now." A squeaky voice from behind Jonathon giggled.

The Izumi boy spun round, looking for the owner of the voice. He looked up to see one of the candles, which was a Candlemon, staring down at him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"By opening that box you've released all the evil that was contained inside. You've awakened Vilemons' master and after being locked up in that box for forty years he's not going to be in a good mood." The Candlemon explained.

In unison, all the Candlemon sniggered before jumping down from their positions on the wall and bouncing out all of the windows, leaving the room in almost complete darkness.

"No, wait-" Jonathon called after them. But he froze when a much deeper laugh could be heard from inside the box.

The children and Digimon slowly turned around to see a devil's trident emerge from the open box. That was followed by a tall dark silhouette. Outside, the mist parted a little allowing some moonlight through the hole in the wall and into the room. The light illuminated the figure, who was Phelesmon. He was a fallen angel Digimon who resembled the devil.

The Vilemon stopped their scattering and flew over to join their master, lining up in rows behind him.

"MJ what did you do?" Margaret whispered, clutching onto the blonde haired girl's arm tightly.

MJ gulped and just stared up at the Digimon in front of them, speechless.

"At last… freedom." Phelesmon spoke. He then noticed the DigiDestined in front of him. "Well, well Vilemon. It seems we have some curious little ones who have stumbled upon our home." He added, grinning slyly.

The Vilemons' sniggers grew louder as they stared at the children and Digimon ravenously.

The children gulped as they took a small step back, their Digimon standing protectively in front of them. "Who is this Digimon?" Margaret asked, barely above a whisper.

"And you know what we do with lost souls, don't we?" Phelesmon continued, glancing behind his left and right to acknowledge his army. But as he glanced to his right, he caught a glimpse of the debris. "My church…" he murmured, his yellow eyes fallen upon the huge gaping hole in the wall. His eyes soon quickly narrowed as he averted his attention back to the DigiDestined. "My church… what have you done to my church?" he demanded, his voice growing louder.

"No, wait we didn't do that!" MJ protested.

"You little vandals!" Phelesmon spat angrily. "You have no idea who I am, do you?! You are going to pay for ruining my church… Vilemon attack!" he commanded, pointing his trident forward.

The Vilemon spilled forward past their master and down towards the DigiDestined about to engulf them…..

_TENTOMON DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TO… JEWELBEEMON!"_

"_GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… KAZEMON!"_

"_PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO.. SWANMON!"_

The Vilemon were all thrown back as they bounced off JewelBeemon, Kazemon and Swanmon as the newly digivolved Digimon emerged surrounding their partners. Margaret had her eyes closed flinching as she grasped her D-Watch after placing the ring inside moments ago. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kazemon towering over her.

"What do we do?" Swanmon asked, as the Vilemon began to surround them once more. "There must be over a hundred of them."

"They may be champion Digimon but they're weak champions. It shouldn't take much to destroy them." JewelBeemon responded.

"Nightmare Shocker!" one of the Vilemon released a supersonic wave from its mouth, the attack heading for JewelBeemon.

JewelBeemon lunged forward and with a swipe of his spear he broke the on-coming attack. "Spike Buster!" immediately he released a beam of electricity from the tip of his spear, which struck straight through the Vilemon that had attacked him, plus three behind destroying them instantly.

Margaret yelped, jumping behind MJ as a Vilemon fell to the floor beside her and burst into data. "Wait!" she pleaded, looking up. "We didn't vandalise your church! We were just looking for a place to spend the night!"

"Silence!" Phelesmon snapped. "Trespassing in my cemetery is forbidden also. So even if you didn't destroy my church…" he said, pointing his trident at the hole. "I'm not letting you escape either way."

Kazemon karate kicked a Vilemon before spinning around and punching another square in the face. "Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon released long thin tornadoes from her fingertips and fired them in every direction.

The Vilemon scattered everywhere but the attack from the fairy Digimon managed to destroy a handful of them.

"Feather Tornado!" Swanmon created a fierce tornado of razor sharp feathers and directed it straight into a cluster of Vilemon that was heading his way. They wailed and screeched as the feathers sliced through their bodies, annihilating them into a shower of data.

"Nice move Swanmon!" MJ grinned.

JewelBeemon fired another bolt of energy from his spear before spinning around and impaling an on-coming Vilemon who tried sneaking up on him from behind.

As the battle continued, Jonathon ducked behind one of the pews for cover and opened his laptop. MJ and Margaret quickly followed as he began to scan for data on Phelesmon.

"Who is this monster?" Margaret asked.

There was a beep as Phelesmon's information appeared on the screen. "He's Phelesmon." Jonathon began. "He's a ruthless ultimate Digimon who used to rule the Overdell Wasteland with his army of Vilemon. He resides in this church and used to torture any Digimon who entered into the cemetery. But forty years ago a group of magical Digimon, who were sick of his behaviour, managed to imprison him inside that box with the Vilemon."

"If he was that dangerous why was it so easy for me to open that box?" MJ questioned. "There should have been a warning written on there!"

Suddenly, there was a thud as JewelBeemon crashed to the floor in the middle aisle in front of the children. As he hit the stone floor, he immediately turned to a black stone statue.

The girls gasped as Jonathon's eyes widened. "JewelBeemon!" he exclaimed in horror. He looked up to see Phelesmon hovering above the fallen insect Digimon, his trident still pointing downwards.

"Things just took a turn for the worse…" MJ gawped.

"He will go very well with my backyard collection." Phelesmon chuckled. "Now, I need something to decorate my front door… I think you three will do nicely…" he grinned, as he thrust his trident in the children's direction and prepared to fire.

"Hi-ya!" Kazemon lunged forward and swung her right leg up, knocking Phelesmon's trident out of his grasp. She kicked him in the stomach before punching him in the face. She then jumped up and with both legs kicked him again and sent him flying across the room, slamming against the wall.

Phelesmon grunted as he slumped down the floor. A little groggy he looked up to see Kazemon diving down for his trident. "Oh no you don't." he sneered, thrusting his arm outward and firing his Black Statue attack from the palm of his hand.

Kazemon, about to grab the trident, looked up and was immediately hit by the attack.

"No, Kazemon!" Margaret cried as she witnessed her Digimon partner turn to black stone.

Swanmon fired a ball of energy from his beak, destroying two more Vilemon before he spun round. "Kazemon!"

Jonathon gawped silently. "They were our strongest Digimon… what do we do now?"

"Hey we can't give up!" MJ protested. "Swanmon's still in the fight."

"But Swanmon's only a champion Digimon. Phelesmon is an ultimate." Margaret bemoaned.

Phelesmon flew across and scooped his trident back up from the stone floor. "Enough playing around." he ordered his six remaining Vilemon. "Finish off the bird whilst I deal with these little pests." He wasn't facing the DigiDestined, but he could see them out of the corner of his eye. He smirked to himself before he whipped his whole body around. "Black Statue!"

The children ducked and screamed as the attack hit the pew two rows in front of them and bits of wood flew at them from the blast. Straight away, another blast struck the pew they were hiding behind. The attack tore the seat apart, revealing the children crouched behind it.

Phelesmon grinned and pointed his trident at them. "Black Statue!"

Jonathon, Margaret and MJ scrambled to their left towards the other end of the pew. But Phelesmon had fired the attack and Jonathon wasn't quick enough to move out of the way. The black bullet struck his outstretched leg and he collapsed to the floor before turning to stone.

"Jonathon!" Margaret almost screamed as she stumbled back and fell against her soon to be stepsister.

A look of horror swept across MJ's face as she clutched Margaret from behind unable to take her eyes off her friend's stone stance. What had she done? A painful cry from one of the Vilemon snapped her out of her trance. She poked her head out from behind the pew to see Swanmon destroy another Vilemon, now leaving five.

But a Vilemon swooped down from behind him and sunk his teeth into his right wing. Swanmon wailed and sunk down in the air towards the floor. He cringed and with his left wing, tried a swipe at the Vilemon.

Suddenly Phelesmon appeared above the two girls, grasping his trident in both hands.

The girls shrieked and scrambled to their feet, sprinting towards the huge hole in the wall.

Phelesmon chuckled. "There is no point in running. You can't escape… Black Statue!"

"MJ-"

The Takaishi girl, who had climbed up onto the top of the rubble, spun round at the sound of Margaret's voice, only to look down to see her statue form face down at the foot of the pile. "No, Margaret!"

Swanmon karate chopped an on-coming Vilemon with his right wing before turning and soaring through the air towards Phelesmon from behind.

The devil Digimon sensed him coming and waited before spinning around and shooting the champion Digimon with his trident from point blank range.

Swanmon collapsed to the floor, the latest victim of Phelesmon's Black Statue attack.

His human partner stood there frozen. She was the only one left. The only one left to somehow fend off Phelesmon and the four remaining Vilemon….

But MJ was soon brought back to reality when Phelesmon fired a bolt of energy from the three tips of his trident, smashing into the pile of stones. MJ screamed as the rubble beneath her collapsed and she fell to the floor, landing painfully on her back before doing a backwards summersault. She quickly scurried into the corner between the wall and the rubble that was currently shielding her. _"What do I do now?"_

Phelesmon chuckled as he began to hover towards her, the four Vilemon following behind. "Give up?" he taunted. He fired a bolt of energy from his trident, which smashed part of the debris into smaller pieces.

MJ flinched as a few bits of stone hit her. She remained where she was as she heard the devil Digimon get closer. _"I'm never giving up… there's got to be some way of freeing the others…"_

As Phelesmon was almost on top of MJ, the stone box he had emerged from began to shudder. It was slow at first before the tremors increased…. And then a bright yellow light exploded out from the depths of the box….

"What?" Phelesmon turned around only to be blinded by the light. "Argh-" he squinted and shielded his eyes with his right arm.

MJ whipped her head around from behind the rubble, but cringed a little as the light initially hurt her eyes. As she strained to see through the bright light, she could make out a small round object rising out from inside the box. "Huh?"

"What's going on?" Phelesmon demanded, still shielding his eyes.

MJ's eyes widened as the light began to fade and it revealed the object's identity. "My crest…." She murmured. Quickly she jumped to her feet. She only had a small amount of time to do this… she sprinted out from behind the rubble and ran up the steps towards the box.

Phelesmon lowered his arm to see the blonde haired girl run past him. He thrust his trident in her direction and moved it along with her, waiting for the right time to fire. "…..Black Statue!"

MJ reached the box just as Phelesmon fired his attack. She leapt forward, stretching her arm out and swiped the crest into her grasp. The bullet just missed her and struck the box turning it black. MJ tripped and fell forward. She flinched as she hit the floor, expecting to be turned into stone. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled to herself as she saw her crest firmly in her right hand.

She rose to her feet and turned to face Phelesmon. She lifted her left arm up and slotted her new crest into her D-Watch. "Get ready Swanmon…" she muttered, giving her partner a quick glance before she released her Digital Ring and placed it inside the slot in her crest…

Swanmon's statue began to crack loudly with rays of light escaping through…..

"_SWANMON DIGIVOLVE TO… HIPPOGRIFFOMON!"_

The stone statue of Swanmon exploded into pieces and his new ultimate form, Hippogriffomon emerged from inside. He landed on the ground, the stones shuddering from the force as he glared up at devil Digimon.

Phelesmon scoffed. "You couldn't beat me with three Digimon. You still think you can with just one?" he taunted.

Hippogriffomon stretched his wings and rose into the air. "You haven't seen what I'm capable of yet." He warned. "Heat Wave!" he opened his mouth and spat out an extremely high temperature wind.

Phelesmon stood firm, cringing as the wind burned his skin. But the four Vilemon behind were not able to withstand the attack and screamed as they were thrown backwards and their bodies literally melted away.

Hippogriffomon closed his mouth, ending the attack. He lunged forward and flew towards Phelesmon before he had time to counter attack. "Sonic Voice!" He released an ear-splitting screech in the form of a sonic boom.

"Arghh!" Phelesmon cringed before letting out a scream as he dropped his trident to cover both of his ears with his hands.

Hippogriffomon swooped down and stole the trident from beneath him, grasping it in his two front claws. He flew to the opposite side of the room where he hovered in the air above MJ, waiting for Phelesmon to turn his way. Once he did, Hippogriffomon tightened his grip on the trident before quickly snapping it in half.

"No!" Phelesmon roared, outstretching his arm in a hopeless attempt to save his trident. His eyes narrowed and he growled under his breath. "You'll pay for that."

Hippogriffomon simply smiled. "I doubt that."

"Looks like the tables have now turned." A voice spoke from behind him.

MJ smiled as she saw JewelBeemon and Kazemon rise up behind the devil Digimon. She heard Jonathon groan as he emerged from behind the pew before she looked over to see Margaret slowly pushing herself up.

"The Black Statue curse has now been broken." Hippogriffomon stated a little mockingly at Phelesmon. "Now it's time to get a little revenge for all those innocent Digimon you tortured…"

"Spike Buster!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

Phelesmon grunted as JewelBeemon's attack slammed into his back before he cringed when Kazemon's thin tornadoes hit like a thousand shards of glass piercing his body.

Hippogriffomon spread his wings and flew towards the devil Digimon…

Phelesmon cracked one eye open, still flinching. "N-no…."

"Heat Wave!" Hippogriffomon released his attack once more, this time with full force.

The burning wind struck Phelesmon and sent him flying backwards and slamming against the wall. "Ahhhhhh!" his scream echoed throughout the church as his body slowly melted away into nothing…

"Urgh… my head feels a little heavy…" Jonathon mumbled as he walked out from behind the pew and over to the others, rubbing his forehead.

"Is everyone okay?" MJ asked.

"I think so." Margaret replied quietly.

Jonathon nodded. "Just promise next time you won't open anything you're not supposed to. That could have ended much worse." He sighed.

"Hey if I didn't open that box then I wouldn't have found this." MJ responded, holding her D-Watch up to show them.

Margaret smiled. "Your crest."

MJ nodded, grinning. "Yep. I guess you were right Jonathon. They do appear anywhere and at any time."

* * *

_**.:Net Ocean. Digital World:.**_

In the depths of the Net Ocean, the Undead King's army were scouring the seabed. Like on land, underneath the waters there was a trail of destruction left behind wherever they went.

The group of sea Digimon had split up as some of them could not handle the pressure from the bottom of the ocean Only Tylomon X, Mantaraymon X and Dolphmon X could search the seabed so the others were searching the shallower parts of the seas.

Tylomon X released a torpedo from his mouth. It flew through the water, leaving a stream of bubbles in its path before dipping down and blasting into a small coral. He swan forward and began to search through the remains. He shoved rocks aside and buried into the sand with the blade on the end of his nose.

He only dug for a few seconds before he hit something hard. "Argh… what the-" Tylomon X grunted. But his frustration soon disappeared when he caught a glimpse of something grey, but shiny.

The sea dragon pushed the sand away from the object and a small grin slowly began to appear on his face as he realised what he had just found….

_**To be continued…**_


	35. Ep35: Pirates of the Net Ocean Part 1

_Hi everyone. I'm here with the next chapter! There's not much action in this one as it's a two parter so the the action won't happen until chapter 36. I sorta had this idea for a while but recently I got in to the Pirates of the Carribbean movies, which made me want to do it even more :) I don't know why I never watched them before, they are sooo good! Especially Jack Sparrow XD_**  
**

**_Sweet Cari:_**_ That's actually where I got the idea for the chapter from. I thought I'd keep quiet and see if anyone notices :)  
_**_Aldamonburst: _**_Thanks ^^ I always get so frustrated with writers block as it keeps me from updating more frequently.  
_**_Sync The Dragon Tempest:_**_ Yep, he's ahead once more.  
_**_ZxturtlexZ: _**_Thank you :)  
_**_Greymon Leader: _**_No it's not MetalSeadramon  
_**_Marril96: _**_MJ's Patamon is male. I made a typo in an earlier chapter when I accidently made Swanmon female XD Glad you like the Pandora's Box idea! I was wondering if anyone would pick up on that.  
_**_asdsf:_**_ Whamon will be returning at one point. I haven't decided on the others yet ;)  
_**_AnimeFreakGTXO:_**_ It's actually 3-2 to the Undead King so the DigiDestined have fallen behind at the moment XD  
_**_Mshagar:_**_ Thank you :) Yeah, he will be returning._

* * *

**Digimon 2.5 "Digimon Adventure 03"**

**Episode 35: "Pirates of the Net Ocean Part 1"**

_**.:Net Ocean, File Island, Digital World:.**_

It was nightfall, the moon reflected in the still waters of the net ocean below although there was a slight hint of daylight in the distance as the sun was beginning to rise, signalling morning would soon be here.

The net ocean was calm, but the subtle waves were soon disturbed as a large wooden ship tore through them as it sailed on its journey heading east.

The ship was being steered by a Shamanmon as the rest of the crew slept on deck.

But there sleeping peacefully amongst the crew was Fernanda…

_**The previous morning…..**_

_**.:Old Harbour, Continent of Server, Digital World:.**_

Katie emerged from a small wooden hut at the top of the beach. She stepped out into the morning sunlight rubbing her eyes before placing her glasses on her face. She yawned loudly and looked out at the clear blue sea in front of her once her vision had focused. "Hey guys, wake up!" she called back into the hut. "It's morning!"

A few moments later, the rest of the group; James, Wormmon, Fernanda, Armadillomon and Hawkmon emerged from the hut also stretching and yawning.

Armadillomon yawned loudly, scratching his side. "What time is it?"

"No idea, but c'mon! It's a beautiful day!" Katie replied giggling. She jumped down from the wooden step and onto the sandy beach.

"Katie, don't run off too far." James warned his little sister as he pulled out his D-Terminal from his back pack.

"Any messages from the others?" Fernanda asked.

James shook his head. "No." he put his D-Terminal back in his bag before glancing around. "Where are we anyway?"

"Old Harbour." Wormmon replied from his position on his partner's shoulders. "It's a small village on the south east coast."

James stepped down from the hut and onto the beach. He checked on his sister who was playing on the sand with Hawkmon before he looked to his left to observe the village. On each side it was surrounded by rocky cliffs and greenery. It had a small harbour, which consisted of two long jetties, a couple of shops and home to a few Digimon. All the buildings were old fashioned and built from wood.

On the beach Syakomon were playing whilst a group of Swimmon were jumping between the waves that crashed against the shore.

"It's really peaceful here." Fernanda said, closing her eyes and allowing the sea air to breeze against her face.

"Yeah…. You think they do a decent breakfast?" Armadillomon wondered.

"Is that all you think about?" Wormmon sighed.

"Actually, we could do with finding some food." James said. "We haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon and my Mom will kill me if I don't make sure Katie gets three square meals a day."

"There's bound to be a café or somewhere that sells food in the village." Wormmon said, motioning to his left.

Fernanda smiled. "Yeah. It will also give us a chance to take a look around."

* * *

_**.:Coela Beach, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Tylomon X burst out from underneath the water and swam to the shore. Once the water got too shallow, he leapt up into the air and landed on the sand in front of a lone Gazimon X who had been waiting for him.

Gazimon X was sat cross legged on the sand. When Tylomon X appeared, he stood up straight. "Do you have it?" he asked.

Tylomon X opened his mouth and spat out the Spirit Stone of Reliability. It landed on the sand by Gazimon X's feet.

The rookie Digimon bent down and picked it up, cringing a little as it was covered in drool. He quickly wiped it before placing it in the small bag he had attached to his waist.

"Well?" Tylomon X spoke, rather impatiently.

"Well what?"

"When do I get my reward?" the sea Digimon demanded. "The boss promised the team who brought him the next emerald would be rewarded greatly."

Gazimon X smirked as he closed the bag, making sure it was safely zipped. "The boss said whoever brings him the _fourth_ and _final_ emerald would be rewarded greatly."

"What?" Tylomon X growled, narrowing his eyes.

"That's right. Buraimon X hasn't delivered that emerald yet so really the boss still needs _two_ emeralds. Now if you can find another emerald before Buraimon X returns then you will get your reward." Gazimon X explained. He chuckled spitefully before hopping off towards the inland.

Tylomon X snarled, showing his teeth before he manoeuvred himself on the sand and jumped back into the water, disappearing underneath.

* * *

_**.:Old Harbour, Continent of Server, Digital World:.**_

The children and Digimon had found a small café in the village run by a Vegiemon. It was a traditional seaside café with wicker chairs and tables and sun umbrellas.

The DigiDestined were seated outside on a wooden deck that led down to the sand. They were enjoying a breakfast of croissants, fresh fruit and bagels.

As the others ate, James had his D-Terminal open checking through his messages. He had one from Jonathon explaining their ordeal at the church as well as MJ finding her crest but still no luck with the Spirit Stones, as well as his daily message from his mother asking if he and Katie were alright and if they were eating enough.

James sighed and sent a message to his mother first, knowing that she would be sat there at home eagerly waiting for his reply.

"This food is really good." Katie grinned as she munched on a piece of watermelon.

James glanced up from his D-Terminal. "You used to hate watermelon. You do know Mom is going to except you to eat that now when we get home." He said with a small smirk.

Katie took another bite, talking with her mouth full. "But it tastes so much nicer here. If Mom buys her fruit from the Digital World I will."

Her older brother sighed, still smiling before he returned to his message.

As Fernanda ate her bagel with cream cheese, she continued to watch the villagers go about their daily lives in front of her. She had her chair on a slight angle so she was facing the street.

She was still amazed at how human some places of the Digital World were. Hearing the term 'monsters', images of wild Digimon roaming through the forests and mountains came to mind, just like wild animals back home. But never would she be able to picture Digimon fishing, or doing their grocery shopping if she wasn't witnessing it for herself right here.

"You okay Fernanda?"

The young girl was broken from her thoughts and looked down to her Digimon partner beside her. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"You're not eating much." Armadillomon stated, motioning to her full plate.

"Oh I'm not that hungry…" Fernanda replied. She placed her half eaten bagel down and stood up. "I think I'm going to take a look around. This place is really beautiful."

James looked up from his D-Terminal. "By yourself?"

"Armadillomon will be with me."

Armadillomon looked up, a half-eaten croissants in his mouth. "But I haven't finished my breakfast."

Fernanda smiled. "C'mon Armadillomon. It's a really pretty village, and we could ask some of the locals if they know anything about any Spirit Stones around the area."

"Alright." Armadillomon sighed. He shoved the rest of the croissants in his mouth before jumping down from his chair.

"We won't be long." Fernanda said to James and Katie before she left the table.

"We'll wait here until you get back!" James called after her.

Away from the café, Fernanda and Armadillomon walked up the main street. It had a few market stalls either side where Digimon were buying fresh fish, fruit and other things.

Fernanda smiled and watched as they walked past a small group of in-training Digimon jumping up and down excitedly in front of a stall that was selling toys similar to the ones that grew on the tress of Primary Village.

"This place reminds me of a small village back in Italy near to where I was born." Fernanda said looking around. "You know the one I showed you photos of when I went to visit my grandparents. It's right next to the coast, just like this one."

Armadillomon nodded. "It does rather… now that you mention it you haven't been there in a while."

Fernanda sighed, a little sad. "I know. Dad's been busy the past couple of years with some big cases. But he promised in summer if all this business with the Digital World is over he'll let me travel on my own to Italy. He said as long as my grandparents meet me at the airport it shouldn't be a problem."

As the two friends continued walking up the street, above them perched on top of one of the roofs was a tiny fairy Digimon. The little creature was watching them curiously, more so Fernanda as she hadn't seen a human before. But she was more so attracted to Fernanda's digivice. The screen was shining when it caught the sunlight, which had the little fairy hooked on it.

The fairy, Tinkermon had a mischievous grin on her face before she disappeared down behind the roof….

"So who do you want to ask?" Armadillomon asked, glancing at every Digimon that passed him.

Fernanda looked as a Toucanmon waddled passed her. "I'm not sure…. Maybe someone who looks like they might know the village the best."

Armadillomon chuckled. "Sorry Fernanda but I don't think we're going to find a 'wise old man' here to ask."

"I didn't mean like that Armadillomon." His human partner retorted, giving him a quick look. "I meant a Digimon who owns a stall or a shop who-Hey!" the young girl stopped in mid-sentence and shrieked when she felt her digivice being yanked from her belt. "My digivice!" she exclaimed, looking down.

Armadillomon looked to see Fernanda's D-Power had indeed vanished. He looked down on the ground before looking up to see the Tinkermon hovering just ahead of them with Fernanda's digivice in her hands. "There!" he shouted, pointing up.

Tinkermon held the device at arm's length staring at it before bringing it close to her ear before shaking it to see if anything rattled.

"Hey that's not yours!" Fernanda cried, running up to her. "Give it back!"

Tinkermon stopped shaking the digivice and looked down at the human directly beneath her. She giggled naughtily before clutching the digivice close to her body and took off down a small side street.

Armadillomon growled as he joined Fernanda's side. "I hate those Tinkermon."

"Tinkermon?" Fernanda questioned.

"Yes. They are annoying little Digimon who love collecting shiny objects. Even going as far as steeling, as we have just witnessed here." Her Digimon partner explained with a sigh at the end of the sentence.

Fernanda groaned before she began to run in the direction Tinkermon had gone. "We can't lose her Armadillomon. Do you know where she lives?"

"They live anywhere." Armadillomon said, panting a little as he tried to keep up. "Usually secret places where they can hide their junk."

The human and Digimon reached a cross section in the small street. "Now which way?" Fernanda murmured.

Armadillomon glanced to his left and caught a glimpse of the little fairy Digimon down another street. "There she is!" he exclaimed. "It looks like she's heading to the beach!"

Tinkermon fluttered down the small side street, dodging a Mushroomon and a Spadamon as she did. She reached the end of the street and flew out onto the beach.

She dropped to the ground, resting on the top step that led down to the beach before she began to examine the digivice again. She pressed a couple of the buttons resulting in the digivice to bleep loudly. Tinkermon yelped in surprise and dropped it as a small map of the island appeared on the screen.

"There she is!"

Tinkermon spun her head to the right to see Fernanda and Armadillomon running towards her. She giggled and scooped the D-Power up in her hands once more and flew up high into the air, just out of reach of Fernanda who made an attempt to grab her. "You're gonna have to do better than that." She sniggered.

"Give it back!" Fernanda shouted. "I need that!"

Tinkermon just continued to giggle and flew off again, this time down onto the sand. She glanced over her shoulder and frowned when she saw they were still following her. She flapped her tiny wings faster and looked for anywhere she could hide. Her attention soon fell to the wooden pier she was approaching and a large ship that was currently docked there. She grinned and swooped down to her right heading straight for it.

Fernanda and Armadillomon saw Tinkermon flying along the pier. "Oh no she's not flying out to open sea is she?" The Hida girl gasped.

They ran up onto the pier and came to a sudden stop when they saw there was no sign of Tinkermon. "Where did she go?" Fernanda mumbled.

Armadillomon walked forward slowly, carefully scanning the surroundings. He looked down between the gaps in the wooden planks to see if Tinkermon was hiding underneath.

Fernanda followed cautiously behind, occasionally looking over her shoulder in case Tinkermon made a break back to the village.

Armadillomon came to a stop next to the ship. He gave it a once over before his eyes fell upon an open hatch on the side of the ship right next to the pier. "I think she's gone in there." He whispered once his human partner appeared beside him.

Fernanda gazed up at the huge wooden ship before her. It towered over her and rocked slightly to and throw in the water. She stepped back a little and tried to get a peak on deck. It was quiet and it seemed like there was nobody on board. "Now what do we do?" she mumbled.

"We need to get your digivice back, Fernanda." Armadillomon said looking up at her. "Besides, it shouldn't be too hard to corner that little pest inside."

"I hope you're right." Fernanda nodded, feeling a little uneasy as she made her way closer to the ship. She stepped to the very edge of the pier and peered down. There was a large gap between the pier and ship. It didn't help matters that the ship was rocking making the gap occasionally wider.

Armadillomon peered up towards the deck of the ship before looking down either end of the pier. "Quick Fernanda whilst there's no one about."

Fernanda nodded again. She gulped and stretched her right leg out a little and placed it firmly on the foot of the door before she heaved herself forward and jumped down landing inside the storage compartment of the ship.

Armadillomon soon followed, landing in a heap on the floor next to her. He got to his feet and looked around. "Can you see her?" he asked.

"No…" Fernanda replied quietly. "All I see is boxes."

The room was stacked full of boxes, sacks and crates which contained food, weapons and other supplies. The only light was the daylight coming through the small hatch the two friends had entered through. To the right was a flight of wooden stairs that led up to another door that assumingly led up onto the deck of the ship.

Fernanda squinted as she peered around the room for any sign of Tinkermon. "She must be here somewhere…. Wait, what's that in the corner?" she asked, pointing to her right to a faint glow coming from behind a crate.

Armadillomon crept forward ever so slowly whilst Fernanda waited where she was stood. The rookie Digimon tip-toed towards the crate and paused for a moment before he violently pushed the crate away with both paws.

Tinkermon, who had her back to him, jumped clutching Fernanda's digivice to her chest. She leapt up as Armadillomon took a swipe at her and began to fly across the room…

Armadillomon charged across the room and leapt up, swiping his paw again at Tinkermon. He struck her from behind and the sudden jolt caused her to let go of Fernanda's digivice before falling to the ground. Armadillomon pounced on her, pinning her down with his paw.

The brown D-Power was thrown a few feet and bounced on the floor before disappearing behind a stack of boxes.

Fernanda ran after it, crouching behind the boxes. She smiled at seeing her digivice and scooped it up in her hand sighing in relief. "I got it!" she called.

Whilst Fernanda was collecting her digivice, Tinkermon managed squeezed out from underneath Armadillomon's paw and quickly fluttered out of the storage room. Armadillomon growled and was about to give chase when he decided she wasn't worth it.

Fernanda emerged from behind the stack of boxes, clipping her digivice safely back on her belt. "There, safe and sound." She smiled, patting it.

Armadillomon smiled. "Great. Now let's get back to the others before anything else happens."

Fernanda nodded and took a step forward when suddenly the room went dark. There was a slamming sound as the small hatch door was shut from the outside.

Fernanda and Armadillomon both jumped and gasped as they turned their attention to what was their only way out.

Voices could then be heard outside on the pier as well as above them on deck. Fernanda flinched as she heard heavy footsteps walk directly above her. They heard commands such as 'Set the sails' and 'Weigh anchor'.

"This is bad…" Fernanda whispered wide eyed.

Armadillomon scurried across the storage room and pushed his weight against the door, but it didn't budge. He tried again, this time shoulder barging into it. He tried it three times before stepping back. "It must have been locked from the outside." He sighed.

"What do we do now?" Fernanda murmured.

Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs swung open and a Digimon appeared from on deck, unsteadily walking down the stairs carrying three large wooden boxes.

Fernanda and Armadillomon gasped and quickly scurried behind a stack of large crates, hiding behind them.

The Digimon, a Goblimon, hadn't seen them due to his vision being blocked from the boxes he was carrying. He dropped them rather carelessly down on the floor at the foot of the stairs before heading back up onto deck, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

_**.:Old Harbour, Continent of Server, Digital World:.**_

James stood at the edge of the café's deck, looking out across the beach, half watching the ship that had just set sail from the pier and was now heading away from the harbour.

He sighed and glanced at his watch. It was almost noon and they hadn't even started looking for the Spirit Stones yet.

Katie walked up to her brother. "James?" she asked, tugging on his jeans a little. "Fernanda's been gone an awful while."

"I know." James sighed again. "We should really be beginning our search for the Spirit Stones. She said she wasn't going to be long."

Hawkmon and Wormmon joined their human partners at the edge of the deck. "The village isn't all that big. They couldn't have got lost." Wormmon stated.

James looked at his watch again, even though he had already done so just a couple of minutes ago. "We can't waste any more time but we can't leave here in case Fernanda and Armadillomon come back."

"I say give them another half hour before we go look for them." Hawkmon suggested. "Like Wormmon said the village isn't big so if we ask around I'm sure someone would have seen where they went."

* * *

_**.:Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

Fernanda and Armadillomon emerged from their hiding places once they deemed it safe to do so. They walked into the middle of the storage room. "How are we gonna get out of here?" Fernanda questioned, a little frightened. "I think the ship has set sail…"

Armadillomon didn't answer her question. He scurried up the stairs and stood up on his hind legs and peered through the keyhole of the door.

"Armadillomon what are you doing?!" Fernanda demanded in a hushed tone.

Armadillomon squinted as he looked through the small gap. There were Digimon all over deck doing regular chores such as scrubbing the deck whilst others were just lounging around. The rookie Digimon sighed. "You're right. It has set sail." He said.

"Will we have to swim back to shore?"

Armadillomon walked back down the stairs. "How? There's no way of getting out of here without being seen."

"Well maybe if we go up there and explain to them?" Fernanda suggested.

Armadillomon shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea Fern'. Pirates aren't usually known for their hospitality."

"Pirates?!" Fernanda almost shrieked. "This is a _Pirate_ ship?!"

Armadillomon nodded. "Yes. I'm almost positive this is a pirate ship. Now if you try sending a message to the others to let them know where we are then we might be able to come up with some sort of plan."

Fernanda nodded and was about to place her hand in her pocket when her eyes widened. "Oh no…." she murmured. "My D-Terminal is in my backpack. I left it at the café with the others…"

* * *

._**:Old Harbour, Continent of Server, Digital World:.**_

"Fernanda?!" Katie called, cupping her hands around her mouth to try and increase the volume of her voice. "Armadillomon?!"

James followed closely behind carrying Fernanda's backpack with Wormmon and Hawkmon either side of him. "They're not here." He said, a little irritable.

"That Tsukaimon we asked definitely said Fernanda and Armadillomon were heading for the beach." Hawkmon chirped up. "The last time he saw them they were running onto the sand."

"Well as far as I can see there are only Digimon on this beach."

"They've got to be here somewhere." Katie spoke from the front of the small group frowning a little. "Fernanda wouldn't just run off without telling us."

James sighed. "I know. Don't get me wrong I am worried about her… It's just-"

"Looking for a human and an Armadillomon?" a croaky and ancient sounding voice spoke up.

The group stopped and turned around in the direction of the voice. They had unknowingly reached the pier and there was an old looking Digimon sitting on the edge with a fishing rod in his hands.

"Uhhh…. Yeah. Have you seen them?" James asked, standing at the water's edge.

The Digimon, Jijimon smiled, although the DigiDestined could not see through his long beard. "Yeah… I've seen them." He replied slowly still staring at the water.

Katie grinned, almost jumping up and down. "Great! Where are they?" she asked excitedly.

Jijimon took his left hand off his fishing rod and extended his arm pointing behind him.

James looked past the old Digimon and raised an eyebrow a little dubiously. All he saw was an empty pier and water. He sighed, thinking Jijimon was just wasting their time. "C'mon. Let's carry on looking." He said.

Katie frowned before the group turned to walk away.

Jijimon chuckled. "Well obviously they are not there now. They left."

"Yeah… thanks. We gathered that." James called back, a little sarcastically.

"On the ship."

The group came to a stop and turned back around to face him. "Huh? What ship?" Hawkmon questioned.

"The ship that was docked here half an hour ago…. They climbed on board." Jijimon said as they walked closer to him.

"Why would Fernanda and Armadillomon do that?" Katie wondered before looking up at her brother.

"Wait a minute…" James muttered under his breath. "I saw a ship leaving the harbour earlier… it was when we were back at the café….." He ran up the steps and onto the wooden pier.

"Wait James!" Katie called after him as she and their two Digimon followed him.

James arrived at the edge and looked out into the open sea, squinting for any sign of that ship he had seen earlier. "Ah great…" he grunted.

"Did you really see a ship?" Katie asked, standing beside him.

James gently pushed his little sister away from the edge, sighing. "Yes. It was before we left the café. It had just set sail. Now there's no sign of it." He turned around and staggered back in surprise as Jijimon was now stood directly behind them.

"Your friends didn't climb on board voluntarily you know." He spoke, his voice cracking a little.

"What do you mean?" Wormmon asked, now perched on his partner's shoulder.

"Come, I have a small shop in the village. We can go back there and I'll explain what happened."

"We haven't got time for that. I need to help Fernanda. Wormmon, digivolve!" James commanded as he whipped his digivice off his belt.

"That's not such a good idea boy." Jijimon said, a little sternly.

"And why not?" James challenged him, lowering his digivice.

Jijimon raised his fishing rod and pointed it out towards the ocean before tilting it a little upwards towards the sky.

James and the others followed the old Digimon's rod and saw there were thick black storm clouds emerging from the west in the distance…

"If you go out there into the open sea and you hit that storm you will not survive." Jijimon warned them.

"But what about Fernanda and Armadillomon?" Katie pouted.

"As long as they stay hidden where they are they should be fine. Now come." Jijimon commanded, waving his rod towards the harbour. "The storm may look far away but it will soon be here. You can keep sheltered at my shop until it passes."

He began to walk slowly back along the pier, and Katie and Hawkmon followed him.

James paused for a moment, looking back out at the vast calm ocean in front of him.

"You think they'll be okay for now?" Wormmon asked.

James just continued to stare at the horizon. "I hope so….." he murmured.

* * *

_**.:Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

Fernanda and Armadillomon were sat slouched against one of the boxes in silence. They had tried to make themselves comfortable as they were going to be stuck there for a while.

All they could hear was the waves crashing against the ship and the footsteps of the crew above them.

Just then the door at the top of the stairs swung open. Fernanda and Armadillomon leapt to their feet and scampered as quickly as they could back behind the crates.

RedVegiemon bounced down the stairs and over to a stack of open boxes that were bursting with vegetables. He hummed a tune as he grabbed a few turnips, carrots and potatoes.

Armadillomon carefully peeked out from behind the crate and watched the ship's cook grab what he needed.

Fernanda looked out from behind the crate but quickly retreated when RedVegiemon turned in her direction. She shuffled back a little and accidently bumped into the box behind her, sending it toppling over.

RedVegiemon spun round after hearing the box fall. He dropped his vegetables and bounced over to the crates….

Fernanda and Armadillomon both held their breath as they heard him approach. Everything seemed to go quiet for a second before suddenly the crate they were behind was lifted up by RedVegiemon.

The two friends both shrieked and Fernanda grabbed onto Armadillomon tightly.

"Well, well what do we have here?" RedVegiemon spoke with a smirk on his face as he held the crate above his head….

Up on deck the crew were all relaxing spread out across the ship.

Just then, the door to the storage room burst open and RedVegiemon emerged holding Fernanda and Armadillomon up in the air, who were wrapped in his vine arms.

"Look what we have here boys! Stowaways!" he announced before he threw the human and rookie to the deck forcefully.

Fernanda and Armadillomon landed with a grunt in a heap on the hard surface and were immediately surrounded by the crew members; Falcomon, Goblimon, Neemon and Gotsumon. They all had swords and pistols strapped to their belts and a few were wearing bandanas.

"What business have ye got being on our ship?" Gotsumon demanded.

"The Cap'ain doesn't like stowaways." Goblimon snarled as he patted his club in the palm of his hand.

Fernanda gulped as she pushed herself up. "W-we uhhh… I-it was-" she stuttered.

The crew began to close in on the two friends and Armadillomon stood protectively in front of Fernanda, glaring at each of them.

"Avast mates!"

Fernanda and Armadillomon both looked up at the sound of the voice to see a small demon man Digimon hanging from the rope ladder that led up the sails. He jumped down and landed in between the two friends and the crew.

"Let's just see what the captain has to say first alright mates before you send them down to the locker." Flamemon said turning to face the crew.

Fernanda and Armadillomon both glanced at each other a little confused by the term 'locker'.

"What's going on here?!" a roaring voice echoed across the deck of the ship.

The crew jumped at the sound of their captain's voice and all scrambled into formation and stood in a line. "Captain Gokuwmon!" they announced.

Fernanda and Armadillomon slowly turned around to see a large beast like Digimon make his way down from the upper part of the ship.

He was a tall Digimon that half resembled a beast man and half monkey. He was dressed in thick armour and a large sword was strapped to his belt.

His eyes soon fell upon the new arrivals on his ship. He made his way towards them, his black clunky boots causing the planks of the deck to tremble under his weight.

Gokuwmon stopped in front of them, before slamming the sharp end of his sword into the deck, inches away from Fernanda and Armadillomon. "And who might you be?" he demanded with a slight hint of a pirate accent as he leaned over his sword and glared down at them.

Fernanda gulped, trembling as she stared up at the beast towering over her.

"We found them hiding away in the storage room Captain!" Gotsumon spoke up. "They must have snuck aboard whilst we were at port."

Gokuwmon's eyes were more so fixed on Fernanda than Armadillomon as he continued to glare down at them. He had seen plenty of Armadillomon on his travels around the Digital World but never anything like the girl in front of him. "What are you?" he asked darkly. "I don't think I've seen anything like you before."

"I…. I'm a h-human…" Fernanda stuttered quietly.

"A human?!" RedVegiemon exclaimed causing the young girl to jump.

"She must be one of those DigiDestined we've heard about. So the rumours were true." Goblimon added.

"Of course they exist. Who do you think saved all of you from all those evil Digimon throughout the years?" Armadillomon scoffed. "If it wasn't for the humans you wouldn't have any oceans to sail on."

"Silence!" Gokuwmon snapped, slamming his sword against the deck. "DigiDestined or not, you have no right to be on me ship. What were you doing sneaking aboard? You got word of our voyage and wanted us to lead you straight to the island so you could steal the treasure for yourselves?!" he spat, his voice growing louder.

"N-no…" Fernanda quivered.

Neemon jumped up. "Good! Because Cap'ain Gokuwmon has been looking for years for the hidden jewel! Word has it that the jewel possesses immense power which will give the Cap'ain all the power he needs to rule the seas of the Digital World and-"

"Will someone shut him up!" Gokuwmon roared, thrusting his sword in Neemon's direction.

Falcomon removed his pistol from its holder and whacked Neemon over the head, causing him to fall over in a daze.

Fernanda watched, a little wide eyed at first but then her mind drifted to what Neemon had said….. Jewel? Immense power? Surely they couldn't be searching for a Spirit Stone…..

"Look!" Armadillomon spoke up, breaking Fernanda from her thoughts. "We accidently got trapped in your storage room. We don't want any trouble so if you'll just let us go and we'll head back to shore." He motioned to Fernanda to release her Digital Ring.

Fernanda placed her hand over her D-Power and was about to release the ring when the crew began to snigger amongst themselves.

Goblimon scoffed a laugh. "Ye think it's going to be that easy? We're just going to let ye go?" as he spoke, the rest of the crew, minus Flamemon and Gokuwmon laughed harder. "Ye really don't know pirates do you?"

Armadillomon narrowed his eyes and stepped forward offensively. "And _ye_ really don't know what I'm capable of." he snarled back.

Gokuwmon had been keeping his focus on Fernanda for the past few minutes. After hearing she was a human, and more importantly, a DigiDestined he began to think. He had heard stories of how Digimon partnered with humans could be transformed into more powerful monsters….. A small smile began to appear across his lips.

"Waiting orders Captain." Flamemon, who was his first mate, spoke from beside him. "What'll it be? Throw them in the brig? Prepare the plank?"

Gokuwmon was broken from his thoughts but he continued to smile, still staring at Fernanda. "No….I'm thinking we need a little extra help on board…."

The rest of the crew looked up at their captain, a little shocked. "Let them stay?!" Falcomon gawped. "But Captain! They're stowaways!"

Gokuwmon turned his back on them and slowly strode over to the side of the ship, looking out over the vast clear ocean and still sporting his cunning smile.

Flamemon followed him. "Captain?"

"Flamemon, this human is a DigiDestined." Gokuwmon said. "From what I've heard they have the power to allow Digimon to digivolve into higher and stronger forms. She will become quite useful in our voyage to Volcano Island."

"What use could she possibly be to us?" his first mate asked, tilting his head a little curiously.

Gokuwmon chuckled. "When that scurvy rat CaptainHookmon and his crew show up I'll have that human make her Armadillomon digivolve and sink that rotting piece of junk he calls a ship. That'll teach him to mess with Captain Gokuwmon. If the DigiDestined have destroyed the likes of the Dark Masters then CaptainHookmon is no match for their power."

"It sounds like a good plan Captain but suppose they try and escape?" Flamemon said, motioning to Fernanda and Armadillomon behind them.

"Keep her on deck at all times where you can keep an eye on her, and lock that pet of hers in the brig. If anything he looks as if he'll be the one more likely to try something." Gokuwmon commanded. He turned away and strode back over to the others. He walked past most of his crew to where Fernanda was stood with Armadillomon. "Count yourselves lucky. You may stay aboard me ship."

"Umm… t-thanks…" Fernanda said quietly, a little unsure what to say although Armadillomon narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Flamemon walked up behind Gokuwmon. "Gotsumon, Falcomon; lock him in the brig." He commanded thrusting his finger at Armadillomon.

Gotsumon and Falcomon both nodded and walked over to Armadillomon grabbing him by his arms.

"Hey let go!"

"No, wait!" Fernanda cried stretching her arm out in a hopeless attempt to reach her partner as she watched him being dragged away below deck.

"Don't worry it's merely a precaution my dear." Gokuwmon spoke, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, making her flinch. "I may have allowed you to stay aboard but that doesn't mean I trust you…... Alright you scurvy crew!" he suddenly bellowed causing Fernanda to jump. "Get back to work!" he ordered before he stormed off to his cabin.

As the crew scurried to their posts, Fernanda looked around nervously frozen on the spot.

"Looks like we set sail from Old Harbour just in time." She heard Neemon say behind her.

Fernanda turned around and stepped back out of their way.

"Aye we just missed that storm that's coming in land now." Goblimon replied as he and Neemon walked past carrying a large bucket of water.

Fernanda glanced to her right and saw the black storm clouds they were leaving behind in the distance. Her mind then drifted to James and Katie. She had no idea how she was going to get a message back to them at the harbour.

* * *

_**.:Old Harbour, Continent of Server, Digital World:.**_

Katie was stood up on a stool, her hands and face pressed up against the window. It was now late evening and outside was getting dark as the clouds moved in and it was starting to rain a little as well as the wind picking up. "It's getting windy out there now." She said, still staring through the glass.

Jijimon nodded as he poured them all cups of tea. They were sat around a table in the back room of his shop. "Yes the storm is coming in quite fast now."

James sighed slouching back in his chair. "So, are you telling me Fernanda and Armadillomon were chasing a Tinkermon into a pirate ship? A _pirate_ ship?"

"Yes." Jijimon replied as he sat down opposite the blue haired boy. "They followed her inside. Tinkermon came out shortly after but the ship's crew returned and locked your friends inside before they had chance to get out."

"I didn't even know there were such things as Digimon pirates here." The Ichijouji boy admitted.

"They must have had a very good reason for chasing a Tinkermon in that ship." Wormmon commented.

Katie jumped down from the stool and walked over to the table. "Tinkermon sounds cute. I like fairies." She said with a giggle as she climbed up into the spare chair beside her brother.

Jijimon chuckled light heartedly. "They may look cute but Tinkermon are very mischievous little Digimon. They like playing tricks and collecting anything shiny, even if that means stealing." He explained.

James sighed once more and stood up from the table. He wandered over to the window and stuffed his hands inside his pockets as he looked outside.

"Are you okay?" Wormmon asked from his position on the table top.

"We're wasting time just sitting here doing nothing." His human partner replied.

Jijimon took a sip of his tea. "You won't do your friends any favours by going out in that storm." He warned. "If you try to cross the ocean now you will never reach them. It's best to wait until it has passed."

"But by that time it might be too late!" James almost snapped, spinning round to face the old Digimon. "The more time we stay here the further away that ship sails."

"Trust me boy, you are better off waiting till the skies clear. I have known many Digimon set sail in weathers like this and they have never returned."

James huffed and turned his attention back to the window, frowning stubbornly. From the looks of it, it was only a little wind and rain. He'd walked home from school in worse weather than this. He just didn't like the idea of sitting around doing nothing whilst Fernanda was most probably in danger and drifting further and further away from them as each minute passed.

* * *

_**.:Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

It was now nightfall and the crew were all sprawled across the deck sleeping peacefully. The captain was in his cabin whilst Shamanmon continued to steer the ship through the night.

Fernanda slowly opened one eye, making sure there was no one awake before slowly sitting up in between Neemon and Gotsumon. Where she had been lying was out of view from Shamanmon on the upper part of the deck.

She quietly stood up, tip-toeing between the crew members before pressing her body up against the side of the ship next to the captain's cabin's window. She crouched down and quickly darted past his window and door until she was in front of the door that led down to the brig.

Underneath the deck Armadillomon was confined to a small but smelly cell in the corner of the brig. He was still awake as he couldn't clear his mind enough to sleep. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the door open and footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Armadillomon?"

The rookie Digimon looked up at the sound of his name to see Fernanda tip-toeing towards his cell. "Fernanda!" he hissed. "What are you doing down here?"

"Don't worry, they're all asleep." Fernanda whispered. She then kneeled down in front of his cell. "I'm sorry Armadillomon. This is all my fault."

"Don't worry about it. It could have been worse. At least we've got some extra time to come up with a plan. You can try and find out as much information as you can about where we are going. Neemon seems to a simple Digimon and spills information quite easily."

Fernanda nodded. "The jewel Captain Gokuwmon is looking for sounds like a Spirit Stone."

"That's what I thought." Armadillomon agreed. "I also think there must be a reason why he's keeping us on board. It surely can't be a good will gesture. I think he's got something planned for when we arrive where ever that may be, so keep your wits about you."

"Yeah. I'll see what I can find out." Fernanda whispered before she stood up. She said goodnight to her Digimon partner before leaving the brig.

When she reached the deck she carefully made her way back to where she had been before between Neemon and Gotsumon. She slowly laid back down on her back and stared up at the clear sky above watching the stars.

Fernanda remained in that position for a good few minutes before she sighed and turned over on her side closing her eyes. She needed to get some rest. Her and Armadillomon had a big day tomorrow and he was relying on her to find out as much information from these pirates as possible. She couldn't let him down, and more importantly with a potential Spirit Stone on the line she couldn't let the others down either.

* * *

_**.:Old Harbour, Continent of Server, Digital World:.**_

Katie stirred from her sleep after hearing a noise in the other room. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before placing her glasses on her head. She looked around and realised her brother and Wormmon weren't next to her. "James?" she called in a hushed tone. She stood up and walked across the room. "Big brother where are you?"

The seven year old wandered out of the back room and into the main part of Jijimon's small shop. Katie peered through the darkness and found her brother and Wormmon by the front door. "James!" she cried out in a quiet tone.

James jumped and spun round at the sound of his sister's voice. He was wearing his coat with his backpack swung over his shoulder. "Katie what are you doing up?"

"Where are you going?" she asked innocently, looking up at him.

The older boy sighed, placing a hand on the door handle. "I'm going after that ship. We've already wasted a day and I can't wait any longer for this storm to pass. If we wait any longer we may never catch up with it."

"But you heard what Jijimon said!" Katie exclaimed, grabbing hold of his free arm. "He said it was too dangerous. You'll get hurt."

"We'll be fine. The storm isn't even that bad." James replied before he opened the door.

The sound of the storm outside grew louder and a gust of wind blew through the open door. It was raining rather heavily and the waves were crashing violently against the shore.

"James…." Katie murmured, hugging his arm as she watched the storm outside.

James shut the door before kneeling down in front of her. "Katie, I need to rescue Fernanda. She could be in trouble and the longer we leave it the harder it is going to be to find her. I can't stay here all night doing nothing. We don't know how long this storm is going to last so I need to go now. Just promise me you will stay here with Hawkmon and Jijimon until I return okay?"

Katie nodded slowly, still pouting. "Okay. I promise."

"Good girl." Her brother smiled before he stood back up. He pulled his hood over his head and checked to make sure his digivice was safely on his belt. He opened the door once more and stepped outside. "I'll be back with Fernanda and Armadillomon, don't worry." He added with a smile before he left, closing the door behind him.

Katie ran to the window and scrambled up on top of a box and peered outside. Through the rain she could make out Wormmon digivolving to Kuwagamon. James climbed up onto the back of his head before the insectoid Digimon spread his wings and soared up into the night sky disappearing completely from sight.

_**To be continued…**_


	36. Ep36: Pirates of the Net Ocean Part 2

_Hi everyone. Firstly I know. Shocking that January was the last time I updated this. I don't know what happened with me and why it took me so long. I feel awful. I promise it will never be this long again between updates._

_**Sweet Cari:** Thank you :)_  
_**Invincible Shnji:** They won't be appearing in the next two chapters but it will be soon_  
_**asdsf:** Thanks :) what's your story about?_  
_**ZxturtlexZ:** Thank you, I thought it would be something a little different to do._  
_**Marril96:** Thank you. Yeah I like her design too. I may have to use her again in the future._  
_**mohammad sami:** Sorry this won't be on video, I don't have the skills to do that lol_  
_**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** Yep he'll try anything to get those emeralds… and please don't kill me for how long it's taken me to update this chapter XD_  
_**Keyblade King 12:** Thanks :) yeah I have to admit James, Fernanda and Katie haven't been in much but they will be getting involved in a lot more from now on._  
_**WhiteWolfPrincess95:** Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry about not reviewing in awhile; I know what its like to get real busy with stuff :)_  
_**Lopmon1:** Hopefully a lot faster than I have been XD_  
_**Digihayat:** Huh? I don't think there should be a word limit as small as that when you post stuff.#_  
_**No.1BakuDigiFan:** Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you like my story :)_  
_**WolfKeeper101:** It's finally here! XD and a lot of people have said they hope James and Fernanda get together._

* * *

**Digimon 2.5 "Adventure 03"**

**Episode 36: "Pirates of the Net Ocean Part 2"**

_**.:Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

The strong winds battered against Kuwagamon as he struggled to fly through the storm. He cringed and squinted as the cold raindrops stung his body.

The waves below thrashed up against him, a sign he was flying too low to the ocean. He flew up a little, almost losing his balance due to the gale force winds. As he looked on ahead he couldn't tell where the sky ended and the ocean started. It was all merged into one dull dark grey mess.

James clung tightly to his partner, resting his head against the back of Kuwagamon's with his eyes shut tight. He tried to lift his head up but every time he did his face would get battered with the sharp wind and rain making it almost impossible for him to see.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a deafening thunder roar directly above them.

It caused James to jump, his blue eyes snapping open. Still holding tightly to his partner, he slowly lifted his head up squinting ahead. "How are you doing Kuwagamon!?" he shouted over the noise of the rain and wind.

"Never been better." Kuwagamon called back with a slight hint of humour in his voice.

James smiled slightly as he rested his head back down against Kuwagamon. This was definitely the craziest thing he had done. Flying head on into a raging storm, which showed no signs on easing down. He dreaded to think the amount of pain Kuwagamon was going through trying to fly through it.

But Fernanda needed their help. She was stranded aboard a pirate ship somewhere, most likely scared out of her mind, but James knew, as they flew on into the distance, even though his partner was suffering, Kuwagamon wouldn't let this storm stop them from reaching her….

* * *

_**.:The Screaming Shadow, Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

The next morning, aboard Captain Gokuwmon's ship, Fernanda was on her hands and knees scrubbing the deck. She had been ordered to do so by Gotsumon and was told Flamemon would be coming by to inspect it shortly.

She had been lost in her thoughts as she moved the sponge up and down in a continuous motion, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of a plan. She had been trying to think how the rest of the DigiDestined would handle the situation…

Sometimes she wished she was brave like Dawn, optimistic like MJ, or smart like Jonathon. She was quite intelligent for her age, something she had inherited from both her parents. But she didn't have the kind of knowledge Jonathon had, especially on the Digital World. She'd do anything for his input right now, or anyone's for that matter.

"Make sure ye swab that nice and good."

"Huh?" Fernanda looked up to see Neemon to her right. He was securing a cannon with a line of rope.

"If it doesn't pass Flamemon's standards he'll make ye do it all again." The little rookie added.

"Ummm… thanks." Fernanda murmured shyly. She lowered her head and continued to scrub the floorboards.

Neemon finished tying the knot in the rope before he made his way to the next cannon, which was on the other side of Fernanda. This cannon was already tied, so Neemon began the necessary checks to make sure it was tied properly.

As he did, Fernanda's discretely looked up, watching him for a few moments. He grunted a little as he pulled on the rope, making sure the knot was tight enough. She then remembered what Armadillomon had told her last night…"So… uhh… how long have you been part of the crew?" she asked quietly.

Neemon paused and turned around. "Huh? Me? I don't really remember…" he answered truthfully, looking deep in thought for a moment. "It was just after the Dark Master's reign…. The Digital World was in such a mess I had no where to go so the Cap'ain offered me a place on his crew and I've been sailing the seas ever since."

Fernanda continued to scrub, this time at a slower pace. "That's an awful long time…. So what do you do? Sail across the entire Digital World?"

"That's the pirate life." The little rookie replied. "The Cap'ain is always sailing the seas in search for buried treasure. He's famous for it across the Net Ocean… something Cap'ainHookmon isn't too happy about."

"CaptainHookmon?" Fernanda gasped quietly. "There are more pirates?"

Neemon nodded. "The Cap'ain and Cap'ainHookmon have been rivals for years. They both want to rule as the King of all Pirate Digimon. That's why we're sailing to Volcano Island. The Cap'ain believes the jewel that's hidden on the island will give him the power to rule the ocean, and beat Cap'ainHookmon once and for all."

Fernanda stopped scrubbing once the small Digimon had mentioned the 'jewel'.

"The jewel was originally on the Server of Continent now rumour has it it's now on Volcano Island. There was a fierce storm years ago that hit the Server of Continent and a huge bolt of lightning struck the south side and a large chunk of land broke off and drifted away out to sea."

"That's Volcano Island?" The Hida girl asked curiously as she continued to scrub so not to make it obvious the jewel had grabbed her attention.

"That's right. It's a small island with an active volcano… although ye probably guess that from the name." Neemon said with a small chuckle before he returned to his duties.

Fernanda smiled a little. She looked up and saw Flamemon had appeared on the quarter deck and was watching her. She quickly lowered her head and continued scrubbing. This 'jewel' definitely sounded like a Spirit Stone…. The hard part now was trying to come up with a plan to get to the Spirit Stone before Captain Gokuwmon did.

Unknown to Fernanda, and the crew, a pair of blue eyes were watching them through one of the cannon holes on deck.

The owner of the eyes, an ultimate Digimon named Mermaimon, smiled before she lowered herself from view of Captain Gokuwmon's crew and sat down on one of the cannon heads that was poking out from the side of the ship underneath the main deck.

"So the Captain was right." She said to herself with an arrogant grin. She jumped off the cannon and dived into the water with a small splash before swimming deeper into the ocean and away from the Screaming Shadow…

* * *

_**.:The Raging Anchor, Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

Mermaimon burst out from underneath the water and swam along side a large ship that had the name 'The Raging Anchor' engraved on the side. She leapt up out of the water and sat herself upon the side of the ship overlooking the main deck. "You were right Captain. They are heading for Volcano Island."

The Captain, who was stood resting one foot upon a wooden barrel and looking down at the compass in his hand simply smiled as he looked up. "Excellent. Just as I thought."

Mermaimon swung her body around so her tailfin was resting on the deck. She casually slouched back, swishing her tail. "That's not all Captain. There's a new crew member aboard."

This caught his full attention, and CaptainHookmon spun round to face the mermaid Digimon, his cape blowing in the breeze. "What? What do you mean? Is that land lubber up to something?"

"It would assume so. But I don't know what he thinks he'll gain having a human on board though."

"A human huh? How did he end up with one of those I wonder…" CaptainHookmon spoke before chuckling. "He can try all the sneaky tricks he wants. It won't matter none the less once we beat them to Volcano Island."

* * *

_**.:The Screaming Shadow, Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

"Land ho!" Falcomon's voice hollered down from the birds nest. He lowered his telescope and peered over the edge, seeing Gokuwmon had now arrived on deck. "Land ho!" he repeated. "Volcano Island straight ahead Captain!"

Gokuwmon climbed the stairs to the quarter deck before he whipped out his own telescope and held it up to his right eye, enlarging the image of Volcano Island in the distance.

The island was small and was half moon shaped. The volcano, which was steaming a little, was situated in the centre and towered over the forest that surrounded it.

A smile began to appear on the Captain's face. "At last…" he muttered as he lowered his telescope. "Alright crew, look alive! Gather the supplies and prepare the boats!" he bellowed across the ship.

"Aye, Captain!" his crew replied. The Digimon began to scurry across the decks as they took to their stations.

Goblimon and Gotsumon began to prepare the boats on the side of the ship. They lowered them a little before loading them with the appropriate supplies needed for the island.

"At last Flamemon… I'll finally get me hands on the one piece of treasure that will give me the power to rules these seas and all pirate Digimon." Gokuwmon smiled broadly, his eyes fixed on the island.

"Aye Captain…. And what about the human?" Flamemon asked.

"We shall take her with us. We keep her and her pet separated until we need their services. I'll personally leave it up to you to keep an eye on her when we are on the island. Savvy?"

Flamemon nodded. "Understood, Captain."

* * *

_**.:Old Harbour, Continent of Server, Digital World:.**_

Katie sighed as she sat at the edge of the pier, hugging her knees up against her chest as she kept a watchful eye on the horizon in front of her. But all she could see was nothing but the calm water of the ocean. "They've been gone too long." She murmured, slouching her shoulders.

"Be patient child." Jijimon replied from behind her. He was sat in his usual place on the pier with his fishing rod. "They'll be back. Your brother may have gone against my advice last night but he was very wise to."

"Huh?" Katie turned her head and looked back at the old Digimon. "What do you mean?"

Jijimon remained silent but smiled to himself as he kept his gaze on his rod that was dangling in the water.

After not receiving an answer from him, Katie sighed once more and turned her attention back to the ocean hoping soon she would see a glimpse of her brother and Fernanda.

* * *

_**.:The Screaming Shadow, Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

Gokuwmon boarded one of the two dingy boats they were rowing to the island. Once he was in the boat he turned to face RedVegiemon who was stood on deck. "I trust you to guard the ship and keep an eye on the prisoner."

"Aye, aye Cap'ain!" RedVegiemon saluted. The keys to the cells were safely hung around his neck.

"If you fail it's the locker for you." Gokuwmon threatened as he sat down in the middle of the wooden dingy before the two boats began to be lowered down the side of the ship.

Fernanda was sat at the back of the same boat the Captain was in. She was sat timidly just behind Gotsumon and kept her head down at the boat was lowered closer to the water.

Unaware to the crew, two pairs of eyes had been watching them from the other side of the ship, and when RedVegiemon turned in their direction the eyes quickly ducked down from view…

…..It didn't take long for RedVegiemon to fall asleep after Gokuwmon and the crew had left the ship. He snored loudly as he was slumped asleep in a small chair to the side of the door that led below deck.

A small shadow past overhead and the champion Digimon snorted in his sleep and twitched before he turned his head to the side, slumping further down in the chair before he continued to snore.

Suddenly a burst of thick silk thread struck him, and wrapped itself around his mouth, gagging him. The strike knocked him clean off his chair and he hit the floorboards of the deck, jumping awake on impact.

"Mmmmhmmff!" RedVegiemon tried to shout but it came out as a muffled noise. Before he had chance to react, another blast of silk thread hit him, tying his vine arms together and as quick as a flash he was hoisted up in the air and hung from the main mast by his arms. As he struggled he looked down to see Wormmon appear on deck, closely followed by James. "Mmmhumfffff!" he tried to shout again as he began to thrash around in an attempt to free himself.

James smiled as he looked up at the suspended Digimon. "Nice work Wormmon. Now all we need is the keys." He said, motioning upwards.

"No problem." Wormmon replied. "Sticky Net!" he spat out a single long piece of thread, which flew up to RedVegiemon and attached itself to the set of keys.

RedVegiemon's eyes widened and he continued to scream hopelessly as loud as he could as Wormmon yanked on the thread and the keys were snapped off from the string around his neck….

* * *

"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon curled his body in to a ball and rammed into the bars of the cell. He had lost count how many times he had attempted it, but like all the other times he bounced straight off them, skidding to a halt at the back of the cell.

Panting heavily he narrowed his eyes and tried once more. "Diamond Shell!"

Again he struck the bars with all his strength, but it wasn't enough to penetrate them. He sighed almost defeatist and slumped to the ground. "Great." He grumbled.

"If you keep doing that you'll end up giving yourself a headache."

Armadillomon's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet at the sound of the familiar voice. "Wormmon!" he exclaimed as the insect Digimon scuttled towards him. He then looked up to see James also walking his way. "James! Boy am I glad to see you two. How did you two find us?"

James walked over and placed the key in the lock. "No time for that now. We have to move. Wormmon has disabled the guard and I'm not sure how long it'll hold him for. The pirates have left the ship and taken Fernanda with them. We need to hurry." He said as he opened the door.

"That's not good." Armadillomon said as he stepped out of the cell. "Believe it or not, we think the pirates are after a Spirit Stone."

"Huh? Are you sure?" the Ichijouji boy asked with a hint of surprise.

Armadillomon nodded. "It sounds like it. Gokuwmon is after a 'jewel' that has immense power to help him rule the Net Ocean."

Wormmon jumped up onto his partner's shoulder. "That does sound like a Spirit Stone. Do they know that Fernanda knows about the Spirit Stones? Is that why they've taken her with them?"

"I have no idea… I doubt Fernanda would have told them herself…. But how on earth did they find out about the Spirit Stones in the first place?" James pondered as he rubbed his chin. "C'mon we better hurry." He added. "We don't want to lose sight of them."

* * *

_**.:Volcano Island, Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

Gokuwmon hacked away with his sword at the brush that was blocking his way. He grunted as he swiped his sword through the last vines that were hanging down from the trees.

The vines dropped to the ground and revealed a small clearing ahead. It was surrounded by overgrown grass and plants and at the far end of the clearing was the foot of the volcano.

Gokuwmon's smile grew as he stepped out into the clearing, closely followed by his crew. As they approached the side of the volcano, they noticed a gap at the foot of the rocks. It was a narrow opening that was no more than a few feet tall. The ape Digimon checked his map. "This is it." He said breaking the silence before he rolled the map up and shoved it down through his belt. "The treasure is hidden somewhere inside the bottom of the volcano."

"Through there? Blimey Cap'ain, none of us can fit through that gap." Goblimon spoke up, motioning to the small entrance to the hidden cave.

"None of us except for Neemon." Falcomon added sharply with his wings crossed.

Gokuwmon remained silent. He wasn't about to trust Neemon, a natural bumbling pirate, with his most prized treasure. He grunted before turning and walking straight to Fernanda who backed away a step and tensed up as he approached. Gokuwmon grabbed her by the collar of her shirt before he shoved her towards the entrance to the cave. "You will go."

Fernanda's eye's widened as she turned back to look up at the ape Digimon. "M-me?" she stuttered.

"Captain, is that wise?" Flamemon protested from the front of the crew.

"She will go. She will return with me treasure if she knows what is good for her and her pet." Gokuwmon replied, looking at Fernanda out of the corner of his eye as he spoke to his first mate. He then turned to look at the Hida girl directly. "Think of it as a start to repaying your debt to me."

Fernanda remained frozen on the spot, still looking up at the Captain. She slowly turned around and looked down at the small gap in front of her. From where she was stood it didn't look like she would fit through. It looked very narrow and dark inside with water dripping down from the tops of the rocks.

"Get a move on! We haven't got all day!" Shamanmon barked impatiently.

The young Hida girl glanced behind to see the crew glaring at her and Gokuwmon place a hand on his sword, preparing to withdraw it. She gulped and turned to face front again. She took a deep breath before kneeling down on the ground. She hesitated for a moment before she began to manoeuvre herself towards the tiny entrance of the cave. She slid in feet first before she had to lie flat on her stomach and keep her head down as she shifted her body further in.

The gap seemed to get a little narrower as she moved along the damp cold rocks. She turned her head slightly to look ahead but all she could see was darkness.

But suddenly, as she moved another inch forward, she felt the ground beneath her disappear. Fernanda screamed as she tumbled down the rocks and into the cave, hitting the shallow water at the bottom with a small splash.

She coughed as she pushed herself up onto her knees and spat out some water she had swallowed. She looked around but couldn't see a thing. All she could hear was the dripping of the drops of water from above.

* * *

On the shore, Neemon was sat on the edge of one of the small boats swinging his legs back and fourth. He had been instructed to guard the two boats and keep look out for any approaching ships. He was sat with his back to the sea and facing the forest.

Suddenly Armadillomon appeared, leaping out from behind the small boat and pouncing on Neemon from behind. The two rookie Digimon somersaulted across the sand before they came to a stop with Armadillomon pinning Neemon down.

"Y-you!" Neemon gawped. "How did you escape?"

Armadillomon pressed his weight further down on Neemon's body as James and Wormmon appeared from behind the other boat. "Tell us where they went!" he demanded.

"No!" Neemon retorted.

Armadillomon growled and raised one of his paws, showing his claws.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Neemon shrieked quickly. "I think they're heading for the volcano! The Cap'ain has the map so I don't know exactly where!"

Armadillomon backed off and Wormmon stepped forward and fired his sticky net attack, which wrapped itself around the whole of Neemon's body except for his head.

* * *

Fernanda stumbled forward a little as she moved deeper into the cave. She had remembered she carried a mini flashlight in her back pocket and was using that to navigate her way along.

The cave was rather large but was narrow in height. There were rocks sticking out from the water that was roughly a foot deep. Despite being under a volcano, the cave was cold and damp, causing her to shiver.

Just then there was a slight tremor that shook the whole cave. Fernanda yelped in fright as rocks from above fell down on her. When the tremor ended, Fernanda was still visibly shaking. She gulped and moved her torch around the cave.

But as she did, something caught the light and twinkled catching her attention. Fernanda squinted a little before she trudged as best as she could through the water. When she reached the wall she pointed her torch upwards, revealing a shiny yellow jewel lodged in the rock.

Fernanda smiled. It definitely looked like a Spirit Stone. She had seen photos of the one Margaret had had. Her smile then faded somewhat when it dawned upon her that now she had to go back out there and face the pirates and hand over the Spirit Stone.

She stepped closer and with her free hand she grasped the Spirit Stone and pulled it out from the rock, struggling a little at first. She looked down at it in the palm of her hand with her torch.

What was she going to do now?

"What's taking so long?!" Gokuwmon's voice suddenly bellowed down and echoed throughout the cave.

Fernanda flinched and slowly turned around so she was facing the entrance of the cave. "I... I've got it!" she blurted out truthfully.

"Then bring it up here girl!"

Fernanda had no choice. If she didn't, they would suspect something and most certainly kill her. But if she took the Spirit Stone to them there was a chance she may buy some more time…. After all it was highly unlikely Gokuwmon would know how to use the power from the Spirit Stone anyway; something he himself probably hadn't thought about.

She began to make her way back towards the entrance plodding through the water. Just then another tremor started. It was stronger than the previous one and almost caused Fernanda to loose her balance. A large chunk of rock from above broke off and almost hit her, missing her by inches. She gasped and made a dash for the exit.

"So what happens to the human and her Digimon now Captain?" Falcomon asked.

Gokuwmon, who had his eyes fixed on the small gap in the rocks, chuckled somewhat. "We take them back to the ship and once we are in open water we will dispose of them appropriately."

"I thought you wanted them to take care of CaptainHookmon?" Flamemon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Now that I have the treasure I will have the power and the pleasure to do that me self." He replied. His attention was drawn back to the cave when he heard Fernanda groan as she manoeuvred herself out from between the rocks.

Once she was out, she heaved herself up onto her knees trying to catch her breath.

"The treasure; Give me the treasure." Gokuwmon demanded impatiently. Not giving the Hida girl chance he swiftly snatched it from her grasp. "At last…" he grinned broadly as he held it up a little in the air allowing it to shine in the sunlight.

"That's it?" Goblimon asked a hint of disappointment in his voice. "It's small."

"Small _but_ powerful." Their Captain answered still admiring the jewel.

"How do we use its power Captain?" Gotsumon chirped up.

"_I_ will be using its power." Gokuwmon corrected him.

"And what do we get in return?" Falcomon asked, folding his wings across his chest.

"…." Gokuwmon took his eyes off the jewel for a moment and was about to answer when a small Digimon flew overhead and as quick as a flash he swiped the jewel straight from the ape Digimon's grasp.

Gokuwmon gasped as he was nipped in the process and spun round to a see a small yellow chick Digimon flying away from him.

The rookie Digimon, Hyokomon, flew across to the other side of the clearing holding the Spirit Stone with his tiny feet. He then let go of it and the yellow jewel fell down and straight into a waiting hand.

Gokuwmon and his crew turned around to look behind them. CaptainHookmon had appeared on the other side of the clearing, with his crew; Mermaimon, Strabimon, Crabmon, BlackGuilmon, Hookmon and Gazimon stood either side of him. Hyokomon dropped to the ground and took his position at the end beside Strabimon.

"Blimey! It's Cap'ainHookmon!" Goblimon gawped.

Fernanda gasped, taking a step back.

Gokuwmon had a hint of shock on his face, before he narrowed his eyes. "You always know when to make your entrance CaptainHookmon." He said spitefully.

"And you're so predictable it was easy for me to make such an entrance, Gokuwmon." CaptainHookmon replied with a smirk as he tightened his grip around the Spirit Stone.

Gokuwmon withdrew his sword. "That's _Captain_ Gokuwmon to you, you mutinous blowfish!" he spat back causing Fernanda to step back in fright.

CaptainHookmon chuckled. "A title you gave yourself. You still think you, a landlubber, can become the most feared pirate of the Net Ocean?" he mocked. He then placed the Spirit Stone inside a small bag strapped to his belt. "Do you really think I'd allow you to claim the title of the King of all pirate Digimon? Don't think I didn't know what you were up to _Captain_ Gokuwmon. It's all over the Net Ocean."

Gokuwmon snarled, his body beginning to shake as he tried to contain his anger. He raised his sword, thrusting it forward. "You sneaky cod piece! You're going to regret stealing me treasure!" He bellowed before he lunged forward.

CaptainHookmon smiled and then drew out his own weapon before he too charged forward, and they were soon quickly followed by their crews engaging in battle.

As the two crews clashed BlackGuilmon lunged at Goblimon. "Virus Breath!" he opened his mouth and unleashed a virus infected blast.

Goblimon swung his club down, disabling the on-coming attack in its tracks before he lunged forward. "Goblin Strike!" he created a ball of fire in his free hand before throwing it forward blasting BlackGuilmon in the face.

Gotsumon jumped forward and lowered his head. "Rock Fist!" heavy rocks began to hurl out from the top of his head and took out Strabimon and Hookmon who were charging towards him. He then pulled out his pistol and fired two shots.

Hookmon pushed himself up and barely dodged the bullet before he raised his cannon arm. "Super Shooter!" he fired a flaming bullet from his cannon, which missed Gotsumon and struck a tree trunk behind him.

Flamemon lunged forward and targeted the weakest member of CaptainHookmon's crew; Crabmon. The small rookie Digimon growled and scuttled forward before he leapt up, opening his small pincers. Flamemon simple clicked his fingers and his right fist engulfed in flames before he thrust it forward and slammed it into Crabmon, destroying him instantly.

Mermaimon jumped down appearing in front of Flamemon. "You're going to pay for that." She spat. "Northern Cross Bomber!" she created a replica of her anchor before she launched it straight at Flamemon, blasting him straight into the rocks of the volcano.

Falcomon jumped up into the air, hovering just above Mermaimon. "Firecracker Smokescreen!" he dropped two bamboo cylinders, but Mermaimon quickly blocked each one with her anchor disabling the attack.

James pushed back a large plant leaf from his view and looked out across the clearing as Armadillomon and Wormmon poked their heads through a bush below him. He was taken back a little at first as he had never seen Digimon fight this way before. A stray bullet struck a tree behind causing him to temporally duck down. "Do you see Fernanda anywhere?" he finally asked quietly as he scanned the area.

Armadillomon shook his head at first. "No….…Wait… there she is! By the rocks!" he exclaimed quietly.

Just then, CaptainHookmon was thrown back from an attack by Gokuwmon and he skidded across the grass coming to a stop just in front of James and the two rookie Digimon. All three of them ducked further back into the bushes out of sight as the ape Digimon approached.

CaptainHookmon leaned back as Gokuwmon swung his sword at his neck before he swiftly raised his sword defensively, blocking Gokuwmon's next attack.

"Give me back me treasure." Gokuwmon demanded darkly as their swords clashed.

"It was never yours to begin with." CaptainHookmon retorted as his swung his own sword causing Gokuwmon to jump back. "Rage Giga Anchor!" he fired a blast from his weapon that struck the ape Digimon with full force.

Gokuwmon screamed as he was blasted into the air and came crashing down landing painfully on his back.

CaptainHookmon began to approach him, as James peeked out from amongst the bush. "Just admit it _Captain_ Gokuwmon. You will never defeat me. No matter how hard you try your futile plans will always fail." He taunted.

As CaptainHookmon's shadow loomed over him, Gokuwmon looked up and snarled.

"And now that I have the treasure…." CaptainHookmon began, patting the small bag. "_I_ will use its power, destroy you and claim the title of king of all pirate Digimon."

Armadillomon gasped. "He has the Spirit Stone." he hissed. "What are we going to do?"

James pondered for a moment. It was going to be tricky getting hold of it without being seen. "Wormmon…" he said in a hushed tone. "Can I trust you to get the Spirit Stone?"

Wormmon nodded. "I'll try my best." He whispered.

CaptainHookmon pointed his sword downwards, the tip of it inches away from Gokuwmon's face. "Or I could just destroy you now, and then save the power for a much greater cause."

Gokuwmon stared up at him, before he narrowed his eyes and chuckled. "You wouldn't strike a Captain when he's down."

CaptainHookmon also chuckled as he lowered his sword a little. "You're right I wouldn't…." he then thrust his sword even closer towards the ape Digimon's face. "But then you're not a Captain are you?"

Gokuwmon growled and as quick as a flash he shifted his body a hundred and eighty degrees and tripped CaptainHookmon up using his legs, igniting the fight once more.

Across the clearing, Gazimon and Gotsumon were engaged in a fast paced sword fight, their weapons clashing loudly. Gotsumon moved slowly backwards as he raised his sword to block a on-coming attack from Gazimon. He made it as far back to a large tree that was pressed up against the side of the rocks. Suddenly Gazimon thrust his sword forward causing Gotsumon to duck. Gazimon's sword struck the trunk and became lodged.

"Rock Fist!" Gotsumon took advantage and fired a single rock from the top of his head. It hit Gazimon and sent him flying backwards skidding across the grass, with his sword still stuck in the tree trunk.

Fernanda gasped as Gazimon landed right at her feet. She staggered backwards pressing her back against the rocks.

Hyokomon then appeared in front of her from above and withdrew his sword from behind his back. "Where do you think you're going?" He was about to stab her when a sticky net struck him from behind and pinned him against the rock inches from Fernanda's head.

Fernanda jumped back. "Huh?" she looked around for any sign of where the attack had come from but all the pirates were still busy fighting each other. She slowly moved sideways along the rocks and towards the trees and bushes.

When she reached the bushes a hand appeared from behind and was placed over her mouth. She let out a scream but it was muffled as she was pulled backwards into the bush and felt herself being pressed up against someone.

"Sssshhh."

Fernanda relaxed when she recognised the voice in her ear. "James!" she exclaimed quietly as she turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad to see you. How did you find us?"

James blushed a tad as he slowly returned the hug. "Umm it's a long story. I'll explain later, right now we need to get out of here."

"Are you okay Fernanda?" Armadillomon asked.

Fernanda nodded as she crouched down. "Yes. But I lost a Spirit Stone. Gokuwmon sent me down into a cave to retrieve it but now CaptainHookmon has it."

"Not anymore."

The two humans and rookie Digimon turned to see Wormmon appear through the bushes with the Spirit Stone safely in his grasp that was covered in his sticky net attack.

Fernanda smiled as James knelt forward and took the jewel from his Digimon partner. "Nice work Wormmon." He smiled.

"It was easy. Those two pirates are so busy fighting each other it was like taking candy from a baby." The insect Digimon replied humorously.

"Okay now that we have the Spirit Stone lets get out of here." The Ichijouji boy said.

Suddenly, the bushes concealing them were sliced in half and they were covered in twigs and leaves. Fernanda screamed and clutched onto James before they looked up to see Mermaimon now standing over them, leaning her weight on her anchor.

"Well, well we have some little thieves about. Did you really think you could pull one over CaptainHookmon?" She said, picking up her anchor and preparing to attack.

"Quick, Armadillomon needs to digivolve now!" James commanded quickly.

"Northern Cross Bomber!" Mermaimon was about to release her attack when Fernanda released her ring and placed it inside her D-Watch.

"_ARMADILLOMON DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TO… ZUDOMON!"_

Mermaimon was sent flying backwards as Armadillomon transformed to his ultimate form and Zudomon emerged from the bushes in full view, catching everyone's attention.

"Hand over that treasure you little rats!" CaptainHookmon threatened.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon raised his hammer high above his head before he slammed it down into the ground releasing a shockwave of energy.

The blast sent all the pirates flying off in different directions across the clearing and they all landed in heaps on the ground, some dropping their weapons in the process.

Gokuwmon groaned as he pushed himself up, still a little dazed from the attack. He looked around his crew who were also sprawled out on the grass a little woozy. The ape Digimon then turned his attention back to where the attack had come from.

The DigiDestined had vanished…. _and_ with his treasure.

* * *

Neemon grunted as he tried to break free from the sticky thread around his body. He squirmed and tried his best to wriggle his arms but he ended up losing his balance and falling over face first.

He groaned into the sand before rolling over onto his back. As he did, Kuwagamon flew overhead blowing sand over the little rookie before flying out into the open ocean. "Whoa…" Neemon heaved himself up into a seated position watching the bug Digimon disappear in the distance.

Just then, Gokuwmon burst through the thick undergrowth of the forest and onto the sand.

Neemon glanced behind to see his Captain heading his way. He scrambled to his feet. "Cap'ain! Cap'ain the prisoner has escaped!" he exclaimed as he hopped towards the ape Digimon.

Gokuwmon grabbed Neemon roughly by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up to his eye level. "Tell me something I don't know!" he spat angrily before he threw the little rookie aside like a rag doll. He growled and narrowed his eyes at the spec in the distance that was Kuwagamon before he glanced at his ship. His ship was one of the fastest in the Digital World but it wasn't fast enough to catch Kuwagamon.

The beast Digimon let out a thunderous roar as he looked up to the clear blue sky. "Somersault Cloud!" he bellowed as he thrust his right arm up high into the air.

From nowhere, clouds began to appear in the sky. They began to gather and circle around anti-clockwise above him, almost merging together.

Gokuwmon then leapt up into the sky, almost like being sucked up into the clouds. He re-appeared in the mist of the clouds, and slowly turned in mid-air so he was facing the direction the DigiDestined had gone.

Neemon blinked, as he sat slouched on the sand. He watched as Gokuwmon then took off flying through the air at high speed riding amongst the clouds. "I didn't know he could do that…"

* * *

_**.:Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

"I never want to meet another pirate in my life." Fernanda sighed as she slouched a little on top of Kuwagamon's head. "I can't wait to get back on to the main land and get back home."

Armadillomon, who was sat behind her, poked his head out from behind her back. "There's nothing worse than stealing treasure from a pirate." He commented.

"That's not going to help, Armadillomon." James stated from the front, glancing back at the rookie Digimon disapprovingly.

"What? It's true." Armadillomon replied. He then shrugged. "Besides, they can't catch us. Their ships won't be fast enough and unless any of them sprout wings anytime soon we're as good as free."

Suddenly without warning, a blast slammed into Kuwagamon's back. The hit sent him off balance and threw James, Fernanda and Armadillomon from the top of his head before all four of them screamed as they fell into the ocean below.

After a few moments, Zudomon emerged from under the water, with Fernanda on his back who was coughing and spluttering. "James?" she called, looking around the vast ocean that surrounded them. "James!" she called again, this time a little more frantic. She then gasped in fright when she looked up and saw Gokuwmon above them amongst a cluster of clouds, his fists clenched and his eyes fixed on them seething with anger. "B-but how?"

There was a large splash from behind and Fernanda and Zudomon were showered in a drizzle as Kuwagamon burst out from the water ascending up into the air so he was level with Gokuwmon.

James then emerged gasping for air, and Fernanda breathed a sigh of relief. The Ichijouji boy coughed up some water, as he caught a glimpse of Gokuwmon. He shot a glare at Zudomon as he began to swim over to the ultimate Digimon. "You had to go and open your big mouth!"

Fernanda carefully climbed down the side of Zudomon's back and stretched her hand out towards James helping him out of the water.

"You thought you could escape with me treasure?!" Gokuwmon roared, drawing his sword out. "After I was so generous to allow you to stay aboard me ship _this_ is how you repay me?! I'll turn you all into shark bait!"

"You don't understand. That piece of treasure as you call it is not what you think." Kuwagamon shot back. "It is a vital piece of energy that if its power is used in the wrong way could bring devastating effects to the Digital World. That includes the ocean you spend your life sailing on!"

"You expect me to believe that!?" Gokuwmon scoffed. He then charged towards the insect Digimon, raising his sword above his head. "Super-electrified Lightning Cannon!" he swung his sword down, pointing it straight at Kuwagamon before an energy thunderbolt was fired from the tip.

Kuwagamon flew up a little higher, dodging the attack which continued its journey off into the distance. He then dived down, flying at high speed towards the ape Digimon. "Scissors Claw!" he slammed into Gokuwmon and clamped his pincers around the Captain's body, trapping him.

Gokuwmon cringed as he felt Kuwagamon tightening his grip. He managed to manoeuvre his sword and thrust the tip into the side of Kuwagamon's body before he fired the same attack again from point blank range. "Super-electrified Lightning Cannon!"

The thunderbolt struck the champion's side before it spread over his entire body electrocuting him, resulting in him wailing in pain.

"Kuwagamon!" James shouted.

Kuwagamon was thrown back from the attack and sunk a little in the air as he tried to recover. His body was visibly burnt in places from the electric energy and he was shaking a little.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon twisted his body around and flung his hammer up into the air.

It spun through the air, and Gokuwmon was able to dodge it by simply stepping aside. But he failed to see the hammer change its direction as it turned and began to head straight for him once more. The hammer struck him on the back of the head, sending him flying forward face down in the clouds.

The hammer returned to Zudomon, and he caught it in his right hand.

Gokuwmon let out a frustrated scream that was muffled by the clouds before he pushed himself up, looking angrier than ever. He got to his feet, without a scratch on him from Zudomon's attack.

"He's too strong…" Fernanda murmured. "Zudomon's attack didn't even faze him."

James frowned angrily as he watched Gokuwmon attack his partner once more. _"There's got to be a way to defeat him… Although he's a pirate Gokuwmon is also a land Digimon… surely out here in the ocean _and_ in the sky we should have the advantage…"_

Kuwagamon kept repeatedly attacking but every time he was struck by Gokuwmon's sword. He retreated back in the air, a little out of breath.

"I should have sent you down to the depths in the first place if I'd known you were plotting to steal me treasure with your friends here." Gokuwmon spat. He saw Kuwagamon charge at him once more from the corner of his eyes. When the champion Digimon was almost on top of him and swiftly spun round and slashed his sword downwards, sending Kuwagamon spinning out of control and hitting the water. "Now, which one of you filthy rats has me treasure?" he demanded, turning his attention to the two children.

James gasped as he watched his partner disappear under the water before he glared up at the pirate Digimon. As Fernanda grabbed onto his arm tightly, he discretely placed a hand over his pocket that contained the Spirit Stone.

As Fernanda clung to him, she glanced down and noticed his crest was glowing inside his D-Watch. "James, look!" she exclaimed letting go of his arm.

"Huh?" James looked down at his left wrist to see his crest was indeed glowing. He looked down to his digivice to see his digital ring had appeared on screen and was also shining.

"Very well." Gokuwmon bellowed from above. "If you won't tell me than I will simply destroy you both together…. Super-electrified Lightning Cannon!"

"James!" Fernanda shrieked as she jumped back and grabbing onto his arm once more.

James looked up and saw Gokuwmon's lightning bolt attack heading straight down for them. "Digital Ring, release!" As quick as he could he released his ring and placed it inside his crest.

The water began to bubble gently before it become more vigorous as a white light could be seen shining from underneath the waves…

"_KUWAGAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… METALLIFEKUWAGAMON!"_

Zudomon was preparing to strike with his hammer as attack was meters away from James and Fernanda when suddenly MetallifeKuwagamon burst out from underneath the water and jumped up in front of Zudomon blocking the attack. It ricocheted off his gold plated armour and frizzled out.

Fernanda lifted her head up from behind James' back and looked up to see the humanoid Digimon towering in front of them.

Gokuwmon backed up a little on his clouds. "What's this?" he grumbled.

"Try this one on for size monkey boy…. Emit Blade!" The gun points on the end of MetallifeKuwagamon's fingertips began to glow, and he moved his hand left to right forming an energy blade. Once it was formed, he thrust his hand forward sending the attack spinning towards the pirate Digimon.

Gokuwmon leapt to the side, skidding across the clouds as MetallifeKuwagamon's blade sliced through them, barely missing him. When the blade slashed through the clouds, part of them disappeared leaving a gaping hole in Gokuwmon's platform. The ape Digimon lost his footing as a section of the cloud disintegrated under his right foot. He almost fell through but managed to regain his balance.

James suddenly froze, and he narrowed his eyes a little as he studied the clouds. They were keeping Gokuwmon afloat in the air, and surely he wouldn't be as strong in he fell into the water… "That's it…." He murmured under his breath. "MetallifeKuwagamon!" he hollered up to his partner. "Aim for the clouds! If you destroy the clouds he's got no defence and his offense is limited!"

MetallifeKuwagamon nodded, his eyes fixed on Gokuwmon. "Got it." He simply replied.

"You won't get the better of me…. Waking Shadow!" Gokuwmon raised his sword and began to move it around acrobatically switching from his left hand to his right then back to his left before he unleashed an attack of duplicate images of himself.

MetallifeKuwagamon, who had started to fly forward, came to a staggered stop in the air as he was suddenly surrounded by dozens of Gokuwmons that circled him aggressively.

Zudomon swung his hammer at each of the Gokuwmons that flew his way, swiping straight through them and eliminating them on impact.

Fernanda clung tighter to James' arm as he placed a hand safely over his pocket.

MetallifeKuwagamon turned in every direction possible, firing bullets of energy from his guns. Every way he turned he was met by an image of Gokuwmon. He began to grow frustrated and let out an infuriated cry before he unleashed his energy blade. "Emit Blade!" he created a longer blade, almost like a sword before he grasped it with both hands and spun round a full three hundred and sixty degrees slicing the blade through the remaining images of Gokuwmon. Once he came to a stop he slowly turned around to face the ape Digimon. "You've certainly left yourself open to weakness. Without your ship or crew I'd say you're only at half your strength."

Gokuwmon growled. "I am one of if not _the_ strongest pirate in the Digital World!" he snapped.

"On land most likely. But out here with no ship I don't think you realise how weak you are." MetallifeKuwagamon said. "Emit Blade!" he released multiple energy blades at lightning speed.

Gokuwmon stood in the centre of the clouds, only moving slightly to dodge the odd blade that got a little too close to him. "You need to work on your aim, mate. You missed." He scoffed as the last blade past by him.

"No I didn't."

"What?" Gokuwmon looked confused at first until he glanced down and saw he was now standing on a few square feet of cloud limiting his movement to practically nothing. "Why you sneaky little-"

"Homing Laser!" MetallifeKuwagamon pointed his fingers directly at the ape Digimon and fired a beam from his fingertips.

The laser beam struck Gokuwmon causing him to stumble backwards. He lost his balance and fell over the side of the cloud, only managing to grab hold of the edge with one hand. He grunted as he tried to heave himself up.

MetallifeKuwagamon flew slightly to the right so he was out of Zudomon's aim. "After you, Zudomon."

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon released his hammer. It spun through the air and swiped through the cloud, breaking and disintegrating it.

Gokuwmon screamed as he felt the cloud disappear from his grasp and he began to fall, landing in the ocean with an almighty splash. He soon resurfaced gasping for air and spluttering up water only to be met with the sight of MetallifeKuwagamon's homing laser heading straight for him. "Uh oh…"

As the laser beam struck its target, it caused a hundred foot wall of water to blast up in to the air, showering the DigiDestined. James and Fernanda clung on tightly to Zudomon's back as the waves caused the ultimate Digimon to sway roughly.

Once the spray had stopped falling and the waves had calmed down, James and Fernanda both opened their eyes and looked down to see Gokuwmon had vanished…

Fernanda looked to James, breathing a little heavy. "… I think I want to go home now."

* * *

_**.:The Raging Anchor, Net Ocean, Digital World:.**_

CaptainHookmon lowered his telescope from his right eye. "They destroyed him." he said, quite surprised. He had been watching the battle from the safety of his ship half a mile away from the island.

His crew were stood just behind him on the main deck. They all looked at each other before Mermaimon looked to their Captain.

"Are we not following them Captain? They still have the treasure." She pointed out.

"No… let them go for now." CaptainHookmon attached his telescope back onto his belt before he turned around and looked past his crew to Neemon, Gotsumon, Goblimon, Falcomon, Shamanmon and RedVegiemon who were all stood by the mast bound with rope. "So… want to join our scurvy crew mates?" he asked with a sly smile.

* * *

_**.:File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Buraimon X stepped out from the shadows of a narrow dark alley. He remained half hidden as he kept his eyes on his target.

He watched as Jonathon, MJ, Margaret and their Digimon made their way up the street, chatting casually as they went. He smirked as his eyes fell upon the young Kimura girl…

_**To be continued…**_


	37. Ep37: The Rise of the Undead King

_Hello. Compared to the last one this has been a speedy update. In this one probably the worst kept secret is going to be revealed XD Enjoy!_

_**Aldamonburst:** Thanks! My decision behind Zudomon was I couldn't find a Digimon that fitted with Armadillomon's champion form. I think I went through all of the ultimate Digimon and Zudomon was the only one that really stood out. And don't worry about it, I've gotten Digimon's levels mixed up before :) It's so easily done._  
_**ZxturtlexZ:** Thank you :) I do have plans to bring CaptainHookmon back. It was fun bringing him into the story._  
_**WhiteWolfPrincess95:** Thanks! A lot of people have said they like James and Fernanda together lol and I never even thought about when Cody and Ken disliked each other XD_  
_**Sweet Cari:** Thank you! CaptainHookmon will return, and don't worry Buraimon X will get what he deserves._  
_**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** I know, I'm sorry for the long time between the last update… and I do love to end of cliffhangers… XD_  
_**Digi-fanCapp:** Aww don't worry she'll be fine :)_  
_**WolfKeeper101:** When I saw MetallifeKuwagamon I thought that has to be Wormmon's ultimate form! XD_  
_**Warrior-of-water:** Thank you :) Yeah, from now on Fernanda, James and Katie will get more action and appear a lot more than what they have done._  
_**Marril96:** Thanks! Yeah a lot of people agree with James and Fernanda… and the enemy will be revealed very soon ;)_  
_**No.1BakuDigiFan:** Haha no don't worry I will never abandon this story :) James' crest is Wisdom. It was a tricky one to try and do but I think I sort of got it in some way._  
_**Guest:** Thanks, the pirate arc was way too long to cram into a single chapter and I didn't want to rush and cut it down. That story sounds really cool :)_  
_**Greymon Leader:** Aww thank you! :)_

* * *

**Digimon 2.5 "Adventure 03"**

**Episode 37: "The Rise of the Undead King"**

_**.:Gennai's Base, Digital World:.**_

Wizardmon stepped over the rubble as he walked through the gaping hole which was the main entrance to Gennai's base. The building was still in the same state it was two months ago from the attack.

Outside, there were overgrown weeds sprouting up from underneath the path that led to the main door as well as growing up the side of the building itself. Inside wasn't much different. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, an obvious sign no one had lived here for quite a while.

The wizard Digimon sighed as he slowly walked further into the building walking down the main corridor. It was cold as a sharp breeze blew in from outside.

He had been told about Gennai's death shortly before returning to the Digital World two days ago, and as it was Gennai who had placed his spirit inside the Spirit Stone he was hoping Gennai had left some sort of information either relating to him or the Spirit Stones.

Each room he passed had had the doors blown off and the room had been ransacked, a clear trail of destruction the Undead King had left when he arrived in search of Gennai.

But as he passed one of the rooms, a shadow emerged on the wall….

Wizardmon was looking for a particular room. Leomon had told him if he wanted to find answers to his remaining questions the best place to look was Gennai's secret lab where he had kept all of his secrets projects.

Of course, the lab wasn't so secret anymore after the Undead King had blasted his way through from the other side.

The room was located at the very back of the base. Prior to the Undead King's arrival, the corridor would have come to an abrupt end but now there was a large hole, exposing the small room.

Wizardmon approached and carefully stepped over the pile of rubble as he entered the room. There was dust everywhere, more than the rest of the building.

He walked over to the main desk and looked around. There was a computer resting on top, covered in dust. He glanced down to see there was a drawer slightly open. Pulling it further open, he saw it was empty. Checking the rest of the drawers quickly he found the rest were also empty except for the last one at the bottom. There was a pile of papers neatly stacked inside.

Wizardmon bent down and picked them up and wiped the dust off the top page. He could just make out the writing, although it was written in human language not Digi Code. "This could be useful for the DigiDestined…" he muttered to himself. He folded them up and placed them in his back pocket.

He turned around and looked around the rest of the room. There were a few machines in the corner where Gennai probably did his experiments. But something else caught Wizardmon's eye. Next to one of the machines, there was a slight difference in the pattern of the stone wall.

Wizardmon walked over and studied it. The stone was slightly larger than the rest and was protruding slightly out from the wall. Wizardmon balanced his staff against the wall before grasping the abnormal stone with both hands. With a little struggle at first, he managed to pull it out. A cloud of dust wafted into the Digimon's face and he dropped the stone to the side before waving the dust away.

Once it had cleared, Wizardmon looked up to see there was a small metal safe tucked away between the stones. Wizardmon fiddled with the lock, and unsurprisingly it wouldn't open.

"No problem." He said to himself. He raised his right hand and created a small energy orb in his palm before slowly teleporting it towards the safe. The orb engulfed itself around the lock before causing it to explode, blasting the safe door wide open.

Once the small explosion had settled, Wizardmon stepped forward and peered inside the safe. Right at the back there was something there… something that shone as a bit of the light caught it.

"Well I never…."

The wizard Digimon placed his gloved hand inside the safe and pulled out its contents; the Spirit Stone of Friendship. He knew it was a Spirit Stone. Leomon had described them to him, and the jewel in his hand matched his description perfectly.

It was a lucky find. He hadn't expected to find one on his journey here, especially after he had been told Gennai had secretly hidden the eight Spirit Stones across the entire Digital World.

He wondered if that had been part of Gennai's plan to keep one hidden in his base. To Wizardmon it seemed like a too obvious place to store such a valuable jewel….

Just then, Wizardmon's ears suddenly pricked up as the familiar sound of shifting rubble was heard from behind. As quick as a flash the wizard Digimon hid the Spirit Stone behind his back and spun round to face whoever had entered the room…

Stood in the entrance to the room was one of the Undead King's Dobermon X, who was soon joined by another who appeared from behind him, both beast Digimon snarling and showing their sharp teeth.

Wizardmon sighed, a little calm despite the current circumstance he found himself in. "Looks like I won't be leaving as easily as I arrive then." he spoke to himself out load.

Both Dobermon X responded with a fierce growl as they began to approach him.

Wizardmon slowly backed up until his back was pressed up against the wall, still with one hand behind his back concealing the Spirit Stone, but one of the Dobermon X sprung forward without warning, lunging at him. Wizardmon raised his staff and formed a defensive barrier in front of himself.

Dobermon X struck the barrier and bounced straight off it, the energy force from the barrier causing him to crash land in the pile of rubble next to his partner.

The second Dobermon X snarled and charged forward just as the barrier vanished….

Wizardmon sighed once more. "I haven't got time for this…. Magical Game!" As quick as a flash, he vanished from sight causing the on-coming beast to skid to a halt. Wizardmon reappeared in the air, behind the bewildered Dobermon X. He pointed his staff downwards and released a blast of electric energy from the end.

Dobermon X turned around and was immediately struck by the surprise attack. There was a bright flash of light that filled the room for a split second as the attack blasted his body into a shower of data.

Seeing his partner vanish in the blink of an eye, the last Dobermon X snarled before retreating backwards and scurrying out of the room and out of sight.

Wizardmon gave chase, knowing he couldn't let him escape.

Outside Dobermon X sprinted out of the main entrance and made a break away from the base. He didn't get far as a bolt of lightning quickly followed him from inside the derelict castle and hit him from behind, destroying him instantly.

Wizardmon appeared from inside the base and descended down, landing on the ground where Dobermon X had been destroyed. He took one more look at the Spirit Stone of Friendship he still held in his hand. "Now, time to get this safely back to the DigiDestined before anything else happens." He said to himself. He placed the Spirit Stone inside his pocket and zipped it shut before flying off up into the air…

* * *

_**.:File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"We're not doing very well guys." Patamon said as he slouched on top of his partner's head. "We haven't found any Spirit Stones yet."

"You have to be a little patient Patamon." MJ commented as she glanced up at him. "Have you forgotten how big the Digital World is?"

Jonathon was walking up front of the small group with his laptop open in the palm of his right hand. A map of the city was open on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Margaret asked as she quickened her pace to walk along side of him.

"I'm narrowing down possible locations within the city where there might be a Spirit Stone." The Izumi boy replied. "Obviously Gennai couldn't have hid them where Digimon frequently go; like their homes, stores and the hospital for example so that should narrow down my search."

"That's great Jonathon, but do you think we could stop off for some lunch right about now? I'm hungry. Plus wouldn't you find it easier to sit down whilst working on your laptop?" Tentomon questioned.

Jonathon came to a slow stop before averting his eyes from the screen. "I guess you're right. According to this map there is a small café at the end of this street."

Suddenly, a dagger flew in between Jonathon and Margaret and impaled itself in the brick wall beside them, causing the DigiDestined and their Digimon to jump back in fright. They then all turned around in the direction of where the dagger had come from.

Stood on top of the roof of a low two story building was Buraimon X. He had his two swords grasped in both hands and his eyes were fixed on the children.

"Who's that?" Patamon whispered down to MJ.

Before MJ had time to answer, Buraimon X leapt off the roof of the building and preformed a double summersault in the air before he landed perfectly in the middle of the road opposite the DigiDestined, still holding his swords.

The children backed up a few steps, with their Digimon naturally taking their positions in front. "… Can we help you?" Gatomon asked sceptically.

Buraimon X placed one of his swords back in its leather casing but still held on to the other in his right hand. "I am here for the emerald." He spoke abruptly.

"What?" the children responded in unison.

"The emerald." The X Digimon repeated. "Hand it over. I know you have it." He added thrusting his sword in Margaret's direction.

Margaret gasped and took a step back, hiding slightly behind Jonathon.

"Oh no he must be a member of the Undead King's army!" Tentomon exclaimed.

Buraimon X remained focused on the young Kimura girl. "Do not make this more difficult for yourself. If you do not simply hand it over I will be forced to take it from you."

"She doesn't have it." Gatomon replied threatening, showing her claws. "And if you lay a finger on her you'll have me to deal with."

Buraimon X chuckled somewhat. "Now why don't I believe you? The Undead King wants that emerald. He is close to the four he requires and I _will_ bring it to him. I never fail a mission." He lunged towards the DigiDestined, retracting his sword and preparing to swipe it at them….

The children and Digimon all ran to the left, barely getting out of the way in time.

Buraimon X collided with the wall and his sword became lodged in between the bricks. He grunted as he stepped back and tried to yank his sword out, but it wouldn't budge.

Noticing the X Digimon was currently incapacitated, the children and Digimon took the chance to escape. They spun round and ran as fast as they could down the street. "Let's get out of here." Jonathon instructed.

Buraimon X growled. "You can run but you can't escape from me." He yanked his sword once more, which was enough to free it from the wall before he swiftly gave chase.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"What's taking him so long?" The Undead King grumbled to himself as he stared out of his small window from his room at the top of the tower. "Buraimon X should have been back by now."

He slowly turned his attention from the window and looked across the room to where the Spirit Stones of Love, Sincerity and Reliability were resting in their tripods on the table in the corner. He was growing more and more impatient by the minute. He was so close he could almost taste it.

One more. Just one more emerald and he would finally have all his powers back, plus more. Right now he didn't care if he didn't end up with all eight. All that mattered at the moment was getting his hands on that _fourth_ emerald.

He had been tempted before with the three he already possessed, but he had been stopped.

Only the power from four emeralds would give him his body and strength back. Once he was back then would he concentrate on taking the rest of the emeralds from the DigiDestined…

"You better not fail me Buraimon X."

* * *

_**.:File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The children and Digimon reached the end of Firewall Avenue and came to a stop in the middle of the intersection, panting and gasping for breath.

"Do…. Do you think we lost him?" Margaret asked, as she was hunched over breathing heavily.

Gatomon glanced behind them, but the Kimura girl's question was soon answered when Buraimon X appeared, dropping down from above in front of them with both of his swords drawn.

"There is no use running from me. You can not escape." The X Digimon threatened.

Gatomon snarled. "He's only a champion Digimon. If we digivolve we can easily take him down." she spoke, standing firmly in front of her human partner.

The children placed their hands on their digivices, preparing to release their rings….

Buraimon X chuckled, hearing the feline's comment. "Do you really think I travelled here alone? I knew retrieving the emerald wouldn't be a breeze so I brought re-enforcements." He placed one of his swords back in its casing before he raised his left hand and clicked his fingers.

Nothing happened at first, but then the ground began to tremble under their feet. There was an explosion from the left as a Minotarumon X burst out through a wall from inside one of the buildings. A shadow then passed overhead as Megadramon X appeared and hovered just behind Buraimon X. A drain cover in the middle of the intersection began to rumble before it was blasted off high up into the air and Raremon X emerged from underground, damaging the road as he forced his way through the small gap. Nanimon X appeared on the roof of one of the buildings. He jumped down, somersaulting in the air before landing on the ground, pounding it with his right fist as he did.

Buraimon X smiled as his small army positioned themselves behind him. "These Digimon may be a small sample of the Undead King's force but they are not to be underestimated. You could have avoided this situation if you had simply just handed me the emerald to begin with."

The children and Digimon slowly backed up across the intersection, passing over the train tracks in the process. "Oh no, we're outnumbered. Now what do we do?" Margaret murmured.

Buraimon X and his army began to slowly approach them, causing the DigiDestined back away at the same time.

Just as Buraimon X was about to lunge with both of his swords drawn, a Trailmon passed by in between him and the DigiDestined. The X Digimon skidded to a halt and growled as the carriages the Trailmon was hauling passed slowly by, temporally blocking his path.

Once the train had gone by Buraimon X prepared to jump forward and take the DigiDestined by surprise, only to find they had vanished from sight.

"What?" Buraimon X muttered under his breath. He looked around and down all the streets until his eyes fell upon the Trailmon that was disappearing from view as it made its way deeper into the city. "After that train!" he commanded, thrusting one of his swords in the direction it had gone.

* * *

"Phew that was close." MJ sighed as she turned her attention from the carriage window and slouched down in the seat next to Jonathon.

The carriage was long and had three seats either side of the aisle. There were a few other Digimon on board that were sat in various places.

"What are we going to do? Buraimon X obviously doesn't believe that I don't have the Spirit Stone anymore." Margaret said a little fearfully.

"They'll know we escaped on the train and sooner or later they are going to catch up with us. We need to come up with a plan." Tentomon stated.

Jonathon sighed. "He's right. We can't waste our time and energy trying to outrun them. He's obviously not going to give up until he's completed his mission. He made that quite clear."

Trailmon turned a corner and began its way up Refresh Street, which was one of the main streets in the city.

"So what do we do? Turn and fight?" MJ asked.

"We'll have to." Patamon said.

_Beep…. Beep…. Beep…._

"Huh?" Jonathon glanced down to his D-Power attached to his belt where the steady beeping sound was coming from. "Hey, my digivice is picking up something." He removed it and quickly opened his laptop and placed his digivice in the adaptor. A map of the city appeared on his laptop screen with the signal from his digivice appearing in the top right corner.

Margaret, MJ and their Digimon manoeuvred themselves so they could see the screen. "There's only one thing that your digivice would pick up on…" the Takaishi girl commented.

"A Spirit Stone…" Margaret added.

Unknown to them, a Gazimon X was hiding behind a newspaper a few seats back on the opposite side of the carriage. He slowly lowered his paper and peered over the top.

Jonathon smiled as he zoomed in on the top right sector of the map and brought the coordinates up on the screen. "Its north east of here on Virtual Street. There is an abandoned building at the end. That must be the place."

"But now that makes things more complicated." Patamon spoke up. "We can't go looking for the Spirit Stone until we take care of Buraimon X and his army."

"You're right Patamon." MJ agreed. "With him following us there is no way we can head to Virtual Street."

Gazimon X smiled and put his newspaper down on the seat before he crouched down out of sight on the floor. He pulled out a small cell phone device from the bag attached to his waist and pressed the number one on the keypad. Holding it up to his ear he waited for an answer.

"_What is it Gazimon X?" _A Hagurumon X demanded from the other end.

"Tell the boss I know the whereabouts of another emerald. The DigiDestined are here and have located it for us." Gazimon spoke quietly.

"_Excellent work. Where is it? We will inform the boss immediately."_

"There's an abandoned building at the end of Virtual Street. But there is something else the boss might like to know-"

Suddenly the whole carriage shuddered violently throwing the children and Digimon from their seats. Gazimon X was thrown against the back of the seat in front of him. He dropped his cell phone in the process and it skidded out of reach down to the far end of the carriage.

MJ, Margaret and Jonathon all groaned as they pushed themselves up in the middle of the aisle. MJ was the first to get to her feet, and she ran to the window. She gasped and stepped back when Buraimon X flew past, the X Digimon giving her a quick glance as he passed. "It's them!"

Buraimon X descended down in between the last two carriages. He withdrew his sword and sliced it through the chain that was keeping the carriages together. The last carriage broke free and slowly rolled to a stop as Trailmon continued on his journey oblivious he was now one carriage short.

The children jumped in fright and looked up as there was an almighty thud from above them and the roof was dented inwards as Nanimon X landed on top. The X Digimon pounded his fist through the roof and dropped down inside the carriage.

Digimon passengers fled for the exits in fear as Nanimon X unleashed his punches, destroying the seats.

"Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon X fired a missile from his right arm. It blasted its way straight through the metal of the carriage and straight out the other side, unknowingly destroying Gazimon X in the process.

The DigiDestined screamed as they were thrown clear of the carriage and ended up sprawled out in the middle of the road dazed from the blast.

Jonathon groaned as he slowly pushed himself up, a little sore from the landing. He quickly glanced around each X Digimon and realised with themselves outnumbered, and their own Digimon a little less strong due to the lack of food they'd had over the past twenty four hours, they were going to need help. As he slowly rose to his feet, he rested his hand on top of his purple digivice and with his finger he pressed three buttons in a certain sequence to send a signal to his father…

* * *

_**.:Izzy's Lab, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Izzy was sat at his computer going over data reports of the Digital World he had just received whilst also keeping checks on the progress of the children. He took a sip of his coffee as he brought up a map of Tokyo. "There's still a few Digital Splits floating around… but at least the amount of Digimon attacks have gone down a lot."

"That should keep the Governor happy for now." Jim replied a little humorously as he passed by behind Izzy towards his own desk.

Izzy smiled a little before turning to look back at his computer screen. "If our DDS hadn't gone down without our knowledge then MegaSeadramon X wouldn't have gone undetected for so long…. I still haven't figured out how he managed to digivolve here…"

Haruhiko turned around in his chair. "Those Digital Rings…. What happens to them if they are not used?" he asked.

Izzy turned around to face him. "Huh?"

"Before Dawn left, she asked me that very question. She said when Okuwamon X attacked she lost a Digital Ring before she had chance to use it."

Izzy's eyes widened a little. "Lost it?" he turned around to face the computer screen. Dawn had been at her soccer match when Okuwamon X had appeared… across the road from the bay…."Could it be that-"

His thoughts were soon interrupted when an alarm bell sounded and a window flashed up on his screen in the bottom right hand corner. "Jonathon!" he exclaimed, manoeuvring his chair closer to his desk. "He's sent me a distress signal."

"Are they okay?" Haruhiko asked, walking over.

Izzy typed away on his keyboard bringing up a map of File Island that soon zoomed into Jonathon's location. "They're in the city… and there are five X Antibody signals with them."

Haruhiko looked over Izzy's shoulder as the red headed man brought up the profiles of the X Digimon on his screen, as well as the large plasma screen on the wall.

Jim looked from the big screen to Izzy. "You better call the others."

* * *

_**.:File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"Hi-ya!" Kazemon spun round and karate kicked Nanimon X, blocking his punch. She then extended her hand out released mini tornadoes from the tips of her fingers. "Hurricane Wave!"

The attacks pelted Nanimon X's body head on, striking him like shards of ice coming at him at high speed. He yelped at every hit he took as he was forced back. "Power Punch!" once the attacks stopped he leapt forward, bringing his right arm back before unleashing an almighty punch at Kazemon, sending her flying backwards and crashing into a store window.

"Kazemon!" Margaret cried out.

Minotarumon X fired bullets of energy from the large gun strapped to the end of his left arm.

JewelBeemon blocked each bullet using his spear, but he failed to notice Raremon X appear behind him.

"Rotten Tackle!" Raremon X lowered his head and rammed into the back of JewelBeemon sending him crashing to the ground.

"Heat Wave!" Hippogriffomon opened his beak and released a very high temperature wind.

It slammed into Megadramon X, but he managed to withstand it only being forced back a few inches. "Dark Side Attack!"

Hippogriffomon was thrown back as the missile hit him, and he slammed in to the wall of a building, shattering three windows in the process. He moaned, falling limp to the ground before being showered with broken glass.

"Hippogriffomon!" MJ hollered. She spun round to where Jonathon and Margaret were stood across the street. "They're too strong!"

Margaret was about to reply when Buraimon X suddenly appeared behind her, dropping down from above. The Kimura girl jumped, yelping in fright before staggering backwards away from him.

"Now give me the emerald." Buraimon X threatened. He quickly lunged forward and grabbed Margaret by the wrist, pulling her close to him before she had chance to run. "Give it to me now and my Digimon will spare your Digimon."

Margaret glanced behind her. Kazemon was dazed and took another punch from Nanimon X. Hippogriffomon was down at the side of the road and Minotarumon X had JewelBeemon pinned up against the wall using his gun, preparing to fire. "I-I don't have it!" she exclaimed as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"Wrong answer." Buraimon X raised his sword and prepared to strike, and Margaret gasped shutting her eyes tight, flinching.

"Magical Game!" a sphere of electrical energy hurtled towards Buraimon X and blasted his arm that was holding onto the Kimura girl.

Buraimon X yowled in pain, stumbling a few steps from the impact, which also resulted in him losing his grip.

Once she was free Margaret staggered back a few feet, before turning her head to the left. "Wizardmon!" she exclaimed, smiling.

The X Digimon composed himself and turned to face the wizard Digimon who was a few hundred yards down the street.

"She is telling the truth. She does not have it." Wizardmon defended.

"Defending the humans? That is a very foolish mistake Wizardmon. It will only end up getting you killed!" Buraimon X spat before he lunged at the champion Digimon.

As Wizardmon and Buraimon X began to duel, Minotarumon X took his eyes off JewelBeemon for a second, giving the insect Digimon his chance to attack. "Spike Buster!" he thrust the tip of the spear into the X Digimon's side and fired.

Minotarumon X yowled as he was blasted clear across the street and skidded across, coming to a stop when hitting the pavement. His anger rising, he slowly got to his feet and aimed his gun at JewelBeemon. "Bull Fighting Attack!" he fired a single shot, but JewelBeemon flew upwards dodging it.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The Undead King entered his room and made his way across to the other side where the three emeralds were situated.

He had just been informed by Hagurumon X of the location of the fourth and final one he needed, and that the DigiDestined were also there, aware of its location.

Once he reached the table, a small smile appeared on his face and it slowly turned into an evil grin as his eyes fell upon the three emeralds. Finally, after what seemed like forever his dream of returning was now becoming a reality.

"It is time my lord." The quiet and soft voice spoke from the opposite corner of the room.

The Undead King narrowed his eyes, smiling as he picked up one of the Spirit Stones and observed it. It shimmered a little as it caught a bit of the light coming in through the window. "Indeed it is." He spoke confidently. "It's show time…... And I have the perfect audience for my grand entrance."

* * *

_**.:File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Minotarumon X fired again and again as he continuously moved his gun in line with JewelBeemon who kept on dodging his attacks. The X Digimon roared in frustration. He aimed his gun one last time and fired.

The energy bullet clipped JewelBeemon's wings, causing him to spin out of control and crash to the ground in a cloud of smoke.

Jonathon gasped as he backed up, taking a position beside Margaret and MJ. _"What's taking my father so long? Even though most of the Digimon are at the same level they're still too strong due to the X Antibody."_

Wizardmon descended down, still holding his staff in both hands after he had dealt a massive blow against Buraimon X. "Where are the others? We cannot take these down alone." He said.

At that moment, Megadramon X appeared behind the wizard Digimon and with a swipe of his arm he swatted Wizardmon away as if he were a fly.

"No Wizardmon!" MJ exclaimed in horror as she watched him tumble to the ground and drop his staff.

Margaret glanced up, and her eyes widened with fear. She grabbed on to MJ's arm. "Look out!" she screamed, pointing up.

MJ, along with Jonathon, looked up to see Megadramon X open both of his missile launchers….

"Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon X aimed both of his arms downwards and was about to fire when he was thrown off balance as he was tackled from the side and slammed against the side of a building.

The three children slowly opened their eyes and stood upright. They glanced to the right to see Megadramon X was slumped with BurningGreymon pinning him against the wall. "Look its BurningGreymon!" Margaret smiled.

"But that must mean…" Jonathon murmured with a small smile appearing on his face. He looked down the street to see Dawn, Tricia and Stacey running towards them.

Buraimon X slowly rose to his feet, picking up his swords. He turned around and looked up to see Lilamon and MetallifeKuwagamon flying overhead.

"Homing Laser!" MetallifeKuwagamon swooped down, and James jumped off his back before he pointed his fingers in the direction of Nanimon X and fired a laser beam from his fingertips.

Nanimon X had just dealt another punch to Kazemon, this time flooring her. He looked up to see MetallifeKuwagamon's attack homing down on him. "Yahh!" he began to run away, but the attack continued to follow him until it struck him from behind.

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon opened the flowers at the end of her arms and fired two energy spheres from them.

Nanimon X groaned as he heaved himself up from the ground trying to compose himself from MetallifeKuwagamon's attack but he was immediately hit by Lilamon's. He screamed as the blast sent him high into the air and he collided with the wall of a building, slumping down. He moaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes to see IceLeomon lunging straight towards him in mid-air.

"Frozen Fury!" IceLeomon curled his right fist up and brought his arm back before he released an energy packed blast that he slammed into Nanimon X, finishing him off.

Raremon X and Minotarumon X both stood still from across the road, their mouths gaped open after witnessing Nanimon X's demise.

Jonathon, MJ, Margaret and Wizardmon all watched smiling. They then saw Peckmon emerge flying over the tops of the buildings, before Dan, Katie and Fernanda appeared around from the street corner.

Minotarumon X caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye. He turned to fully face him and fired bullets from his gun "Bull Fighting Attack!"

Peckmon descended down. He swooped to the right dodging the first bullet before tilting to the left to avoid the second. He continued to dodge the on-coming bullets before he began to spin his body around. "Spiral Claw!" he gained momentum as he slammed into Minotarumon X.

Cyberdramon and Zudomon appeared either side of Raremon X, who just looked at them one after the other with a gormless look on his face.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon lifted his hammer high above his head before slamming it down into the ground sending a shockwave that travelled across the ground, ripping the tarmac as it moved towards Raremon X.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon raised both his arms in an 'X' position before swiping them down releasing two energy waves…

Raremon X was temporally paralyzed as the Vulcan's Hammer attack engulfed his body and electrocuted him. The two energy waves homed in either side, and struck him one after the other. As the attacks merged as one, they ripped through the X Digimon's body causing him to explode, his slimy mass splattering everywhere before it burst into data.

After Peckmon had finished his attack, he jumped back only to be blasted out of the air by Minotarumon X, who looked rather beaten and bruised.

"Oh no Peckmon!" Katie cried, as she clutched onto her brother's arm.

Kazemon descended down behind Minotarumon X. "Take this!" she exclaimed before she lifted her right leg up and kicked him hard in the back sending him flying forward down the street.

"Heat Wave!" Hippogriffomon released his high temperature wind from his mouth and it howled towards the X Digimon like a hurricane.

Minotarumon X wailed in pain as he hit the wind with full force still flying from Kazemon's kick. The hot wind tore at his body, gradually disintegrating into nothing.

"Alright!" MJ smiled, pumping a fist in the air. "Just two more to go."

BurningGreymon rose up into the air, and hovered just in front of Megadramon X. "This is going to be easy."

Megadramon X growled and opened his two missile launchers. "Dark Side-" he halted his attack when BurningGreymon was joined by MetallifeKuwagamon and Lilamon. "Huh?"

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

"Marvel Shot!"

"Homing Laser!"

All three attacks flew towards Megadramon X gaining force as they did before they all merged together to create an electric filled fire tornado.

"Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon X fired a single missile hoping it would disable the on-coming attack. But the tornado engulfed the missile disintegrating it. Megadramon X's eyes widened before the tornado slammed into him causing an explosion.

Buraimon X cringed and protected his face with his left arm as pieces of Megadramon X's missile launchers fell to the ground. As the smoke cleared, the last remaining X Digimon lowered his arm and opened his eyes. He gasped, his face showing a hint of fear as he looked around to see he was now surrounded by all ten of the DigiDestined's Digimon. He grasped his two swords tightly as he slowly turned around in a full circle, his eyes fixed on each Digimon he passed. He came to a stop when his attention fell upon Dawn who was now stood in front of him.

The Kamiya girl flashed a grin, as BurningGreymon descended down behind her. "Remember us?"

Buraimon X growled and raised both swords preparing to attack.

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon thrust his arms forward, his two Rudori Tarpana weapons that were equipped to them pointing straight at the X Digimon.

"This is for the Spirit Stone you stole!" Dawn exclaimed.

BurningGreymon released his attack and two laser beams were unleashed. They struck Buraimon X with full force and the bird Digimon was engulfed in a huge explosion that drowned out his scream. Through the smoke of the blast, his two swords fell to the ground before disappearing in a shower of data.

Dawn turned and ran to her older cousin. "Are you alright?"

Margaret nodded. "I'm fine."

"What are you guys doing here?" MJ asked smiling.

"We got a call from Mr Izumi saying you needed help." James replied.

"Who were they?" Katie asked, referring to Buraimon X and his Digimon.

"Some of the Undead King's henchmen. They thought Margaret still had the Spirit Stone of light, and Buraimon X had been sent by the Undead King to retrieve it." Kazemon replied from behind her human partner.

"It's a good job he didn't find out we had another one in our possession." Wizardmon replied, appearing behind Dan and Tricia and removing the Spirit Stone of Friendship from his pocket.

"Wow… where did you get that?" Dan exclaimed in awe.

"I found it inside Gennai's base. I was on my way to see Leomon about returning to your world and decided to take a break in the city when I saw Buraimon X and his Digimon attack."

Stacey stepped forward to take the Spirit Stone from the champion Digimon. As she approached, her crest began to glow inside her D-Watch as it locked on to the Spirit Stone's energy.

Dawn and Fernanda took out the two Spirit Stone's they had found, and the latter walked towards MJ and handed the Spirit Stone of Hope to her. "Here. I think this one belongs to you." The Hida girl said, smiling.

MJ took the jewel and held it up; allowing it to shimmer a little in the light, and her crest began to glow. "Wow… I wonder which Digimon's spirit is inside here…"

"Until we find out the secret of unlocking its power we'll never know." Stacey replied, placing the Spirit Stone in her pocket. "And now we have four we'll be on the Undead King's most wanted list. Buraimon X won't be the last Digimon he'll send to retrieve the remaining stones."

"He'll be furious when he finds out he can't have all eight." Hippogriffomon added.

Jonathon cleared his throat and held his purple digivice up. "Don't forget there is a Spirit Stone right here in the city that we need to find."

"Wait…" Margaret spoke up. "Buraimon X mentioned something about the Undead King was close to the four Spirit Stones he needs…."

"Huh? Why does he need just four? I thought he wanted all eight?" Tricia asked curiously.

"Wait a second." Dawn interrupted. "We have four already…. And if the Undead King is close to the four he needs then…"

"That means there's only one left to find." Stacey finished.

"Although the Undead King wants all eight it sounds like only four is a big step in his plans. We must find the last remaining one." Wizardmon stated. He then turned to face Jonathon. "Do you know where abouts in the city it is?"

Jonathon nodded. "Yes. I locked the co-ordinates on my laptop. There's an old abandoned building at the end of Virtual Street. I believe it could be in there. It's not far from here."

"Then we better move it." Dawn ordered.

* * *

The Digimon raced around a corner onto Memory Road, some in the air and some on ground carrying their human partners.

JewelBeemon was carrying Jonathon in his arms, who had his laptop open holding onto it tightly. "Okay Virtual Street is coming up on the right!" he called to Dawn and BurningGreymon at the front of the group.

As they neared the street corner, Digimon could be seen fleeing running past the DigiDestined in the opposite direction.

"That cannot be good." Peckmon commented as a Yakiimon and a Bearmon fled underneath him.

"I hope we're not too late." Wizardmon commented as he flew beside Peckmon.

The DigiDestined turned onto Virtual Street and made their way half way down before they came to a stop, the Digimon in the air landing in the middle of the deserted road.

"This street is awfully quiet." Katie spoke as James helped her down from Peckmon's back. "Where is everyone?"

"Something must have scared them off." Her brother replied, looking around cautiously.

Dawn jumped down from BurningGreymon's back and landed on the ground. She walked a few yards forward before looking ahead, and her eyes immediately fell upon the old abandoned building that was at the end of the street, which was burnt out and in ruins with only half of the structure still standing. "No way…" she gasped under her breath.

"What is it?" Dan asked, glancing at his best friend as he appeared beside her with Cyberdramon.

Dawn stared up at the familiar building, and flashbacks of Datamon flooded through her mind…. When he had her chained to the wall… when she took him on all by herself…and the last thing she could remember was Datamon coming straight at her through the fire…

The Kamiya girl quickly shook her head ridding the images from her mind. "I don't believe it." She finally said, turning to face the group. "This is the building where Datamon held my captive. "

"What?" all the children exclaimed at once.

"You mean that robot freak that kidnapped your Mom thirty years ago and was back for revenge?" Dan asked gawping a little as Dawn nodded in response.

"There was a Spirit Stone right under your nose and you didn't know?" Stacey asked humorously, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey we didn't know about the Spirit Stones back then. How was I supposed to know?!" Dawn snapped.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" JewelBeemon asked, glancing at Jonathon. "It doesn't seem like the place that would be perfect for hiding something so powerful."

The Izumi boy nodded. "That's what makes it the perfect place. My digivice says it is definitely inside that building….or what's left of it."

Dawn began to walk forward, but she was stopped when her cousin stretched forward and grabbed onto her arm, pulling her back.

"Wait Dawn, what are you doing? You can't go in to that building. It doesn't look safe."

"It'll be fine."

"Margaret's right." Jonathon said. "That building is very unsteady and one wrong move could result in what's left standing up tumbling down on top of you."

"Not to mention we must be cautious." James added. "Something obviously scared those Digimon away. I feel we're not alone here."

Dawn turned around to fully face the two boys. She was about to speak when a red lightning bolt shot out from the sky and struck the building causing a massive explosion that tore through its remains. It rocked the street and sent a shockwave out in all directions that shattered windows and flattened street lamps.

Margaret, Tricia, Fernanda and Katie all screamed as the Digimon tried to protect their human partners as the blast sent them flying backwards, and landing in heaps on the ground before a huge thick dust cloud filled the area…

Dawn groaned and pushed herself up, a little dazed. She looked down to see she had landed on top of her cousin; who was curled up trembling with her eyes shut tight and holding her head with her hands. Dawn then looked up and around to see the others slowly sitting up moaning in pain. "W-what was that?" she asked out loud, cringing a little as her head was pounding. She slowly turned around to look behind her to see faintly through the dust cloud the building was now flattened and reduced to rubble.

As the dust cleared some more, clouds began to appear and the sky darkened, as a chilly wind blew throughout the streets. Dawn looked around as a shiver ran down her spine. She looked ahead, as did the others, and they saw something floating up in the air from the rubble, and an evil laugh echoed across the street.

It was a black sphere shaped orb with electrical sparks flashing off of it. As the orb ascended higher into the air it began to grow in size and a dark silhouette could be seen transforming inside it, also growing bigger with four smaller purple, green, red and grey lights floating around.

Margaret slowly pushed herself up into a seated position next to her cousin who was knelt on her knees. "W-what's going on?" she asked, her voice trembling.

The four coloured lights came together in the middle of the silhouette before disappearing from sight. The large orb burst with a loud boom releasing another but smaller shockwave, and the appearance of the figure that had been inside could be seen surrounded by a dark aura.

"No…" Wizardmon gasped under his breath as he stared up in disbelief. "It can't be…."

A large black cape was wrapped around the figure's body as the dark light slowly faded from around it….

"Who is that?" Fernanda gasped as she stood close to her partner Zudomon.

There was the sound of a deep, shrewd chuckle before the cape was thrown back, revealing the true identity of who was behind it.

The children and their Digimon all gasped, wided eyes as they stared up at the vampire Digimon above them.

Wizardmon, at the back of the group, narrowed his eyes and he tightened his grip around his staff as his eyes fell upon his old killer...

"Myotismon…."

_**To be continued…**_


	38. Ep38: A Vampire's Revenge

_Hello everyone. Not much action in this one, except for a bit at the beginning. It's gonna be a bit of a Myotismon based chapter so hope you enjoy!_

_**WhiteWolfPrincess95:** Thank you :) He just keeps on coming back XD  
__**Invincible Shinji:** Thank you. I haven't got any plans to use the Digi Eggs or the crest of Destiny but Willis might make it to the Digital World. I haven't decided on that bit yet.  
__**Greymon Leader:** Yeah he just can't stay away XD the DigiDestined are going to find it a lot harder to beat him this time though.  
__**Sweet Cari:** Thanks! :) I really enjoyed writing all the children fighting together.  
__**Aldamonburst:** Yeah, although it's not gonna be easy XD  
__**ZxturtlexZ:** Thank you, yeah things are definitely going to pick up now.  
__**Sync The Dragon Tempest:** He just can't seem to get enough Myotismon XD  
__**Wolfkeeper101:** Thank you :) No, it's not Willis' kid. The mysterious voice is revealed in this chapter.  
__**Marril96:** Thanks. It's been like the worst kept secret for ages lol  
__**MJJP:** Thanks ^^ It was definitely fun to write.  
__**Asdsf:** aww sorry XD it came up as 'guest' when I got the review.  
__**No.1DigiBakuFan:** Yep it's Myotismon.  
__**Grapes:** Aww sorry. I didn't actually notice it was Gatomon's armoured form XD  
__**ZTurtle:** Thank you :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I know what you mean about Zudomon. I was a bit disappointed in myself for choosing him, but it had to be a water type Digimon and he was the only one that fitted it that I could find. There's definitely going to be some family moments between TK, Kari and their girls coming up._  
_**UltimateGreymon:** Thank you ^^ No sorry there isn't going to be any new armour digivolving._

* * *

**Digimon 2.5 "Adventure 03"**

**Episode 38: "A Vampire's Revenge"**

_**.:Izzy's Lab, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

Izzy was still sat in front of his computer, keeping an eye on the children's location in File City. The signals from the X Digimon had vanished just after the others had arrived to help Jonathon, MJ and Margaret and now they had suddenly moved a few miles through the streets to the other side of the city.

The bearer of Knowledge kept watching. Their signals had stopped on Virtual Street and were now stationary.

Suddenly, Izzy sat up straight as a mass of negative energy began to form at a rapid pace. He quickly leaned closer to his keyboard and began to type quite quickly trying to identify the unknown energy.

The computer bleeped as his programme locked onto it and Izzy's eyes widened as a profile appeared on the screen.

"Oh no…"

* * *

_**.:File City, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"Myotismon…"

Dawn spun round after hearing Wizardmon, who was stood at the back of the group just behind Zudomon, mutter his name. "M-Myotismon?" she stuttered in disbelief before turning to look back up at the vampire Digimon. She had heard his name from her parents. How he had invaded Odaiba in search for the eight DigiDestined… and when he returned four years later as MaloMyotismon… and yet now, here he was again. Revived and living once more. "No way…"

Myotismon smiled and chuckled to himself as he looked down at the younger generation of DigiDestined. "Surprised? Thought you would beat me to the emerald? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." He spoke smugly. He raised his right hand, revealing the three Spirit Stones of Love, Reliability and Sincerity grasped between his fingers before he lifted his left hand which held the newly found Spirit Stone of Knowledge.

The children and Digimon gasped as they looked up at the four stones, which weren't shining as brightly as they should have been.

"Oh no… he must have used the powers from four of the stones to transform…" Jonathon murmured.

Tricia glanced up at the older boy. "What does that mean?" she asked quietly.

"It means the Digital World _and_ earth will become unstable." Stacey replied from behind her.

Myotismon placed the four stones in his pockets. "Your parents thought they had seen the last of me all those years ago? Well I am here to finish what I had originally started. That fool Imperialdramon thought he had destroyed my soul but in fact he only damaged it…. I have to admit it was a powerful blow he dealt as it has taken me many years to heal, but my soul lived on and it shall remain living no matter how many times you pathetic humans try to destroy me… I am the Undead King after all."

Dawn scowled, her fists clenched as most of the other children watched on in fright. "Don't get too comfortable. You're gonna pay for what you've done! You killed Gennai!"

The vampire Digimon's expression changed to a darker one. "Gennai was poking his nose in where it did not belong. He was getting too close to revealing my identity and finding out how to defeat me. He had to be taken care of. But do not worry; you will soon be with him again."

"Oh yeah? Just you try it!" BurningGreymon leapt up into the air and threw himself at the vampire Digimon. "Pyro Barrage!" he fired his energy bullets from the two guns on his arms repeatedly.

Myotismon remained calm and simply raised his right hand. The bullets struck his palm and disintegrated, exploding into a cloud of dust upon impact and not even singeing the fabric of his glove. "If that was your best then I am not impressed…. Crimson Lightning!" he quickly formed his famous attack and swiftly swung it in the direction of the dragon Digimon.

The attack wrapped itself once around BurningGreymon's body. He tried to struggle and break free but he couldn't.

Myotismon chuckled, and still holding onto his lightning bolt he swung it around and slammed BurningGreymon into the side of a building.

"BurningGreymon!" Dawn exclaimed in disbelief as a cloud of dust blocked her partner from view.

Myotismon turned to face the DigiDestined once more, his Crimson Lightning attack still alive in his right hand. "You children have no idea who you are dealing with. You are barely amateurs compared to your parents…. and to think they've left you in charge of defending this world. It's just going to make my job a whole lot easier."

Kazemon, Cyberdramon and MetallifeKuwagamon were the next Digimon to step up. They all leapt up into the air in unison and charged preparing their attacks.

Myotismon took a defensive stance before he unleashed his Crimson Lightning attack again, striking Kazemon. "Blood Punch!" he then turned slightly to the left and punched Cyberdramon square in the face before doing the same to MetallifeKuwagamon.

James scowled, clenching his right fist as he kept his left arm stretched out protectively in front of his little sitter. "He's toying with us."

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon raised his hammer high above his head before slamming it into the ground, releasing a shockwave of energy.

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon opened the flowers at the end of her arms and fired.

"Heat Wave!" Hippogriffomon opened his mouth and released his high temperature energy wind, which then formed into a tornado.

The attacks all struck Myotismon but they just brushed off him, barely tickling him. He chuckled as he looked down and saw the shocked looks on the children's faces. "I may be at my ultimate form after losing the ability to digivolve to VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon, but the power from the emeralds has given me more strength that surpasses that of any mega Digimon. It will take more than nine ultimates and one champion Digimon to defeat me."

Margaret stepped forward and gently grabbed onto her cousin's arm. "What do we do now?"

Dawn glanced at the Kimura girl before looking back up at the vampire Digimon. If she was honest with herself, she hadn't a clue what they were going to do right now. They were all together, their Digimon were all at the highest level and yet they couldn't even make more than a scratch on him….

"Now, let me show you my own powers…. Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon spread his cape wide open and manipulated a large swarm of bats. The bats filled the sky and descended down towards the Digimon.

The children could only watch as the bats surrounded their partners and drained their energy. Their Digimon cried out in pain and tried to fight against the bats but they all started to glow before they all shrunk and de-digivolve back to their in-training forms.

"What?!" James exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Fernanda gasped. "Upamon!"

Myotismon descended down in the air a little. "And now, I shall destroy each of you one by one… starting with you." he declared, slowly pointing his finger down at Stacey who was stood in the middle of the group.

Stacey gasped and took a step back, with SnowKoromon and Tsunomon behind her. Her eyes immediately locked with Myotismon's, who were narrowed as he smiled sickeningly at her. That look in his eyes was all too familiar to her.

"You were warned you would not get away with going against me child after all I did for you." Myotismon extended his arm outwards and formed a dark energy sphere in his palm before releasing it with a simple thrust from his hand.

"Stacey!" Margaret cried out as she clutched onto Nyramon.

Wizardmon appeared from the side, jumping in front of Stacey before firing a blast from the tip of his staff. His attack struck Myotismon's disabling it instantly.

"Wizardmon…" Myotismon gasped, his eyes widening a little. His expression soon changed and he snarled jumping back in mid-air. "How did you return?!" he demanded.

Wizardmon took a step back, holding his staff in both hands. "You're not the only who has returned from the dead…..Magical Game!"

The vampire Digimon glided to the right allowing the attack to fly past him. "I destroyed you all those years ago I can easily destroy you again." He stated. "Crimson Lightning!"

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon released a thunderbolt strike from the end of his staff immediately after. It struck Myotismon's Crimson Lightning and the two attacks cancelled each other out.

Myotismon growled, narrowing his eyes.

"I too have grown stronger over the years. You will not find me so easy to dispose of this time." Wizardmon warned. "Vision of Terror!" he raised his right hand and summoned a whirlwind that surrounded itself around the vampire Digimon.

Myotismon grunted as the wind blew around him like a tornado. His eyes widened a little as he was bombarded with visions of himself being attacked by the DigiDestined _and_ Digimon eventually destroying him. The visions kept on coming, exploiting his fears. He closed his eyes and growled as his body began to shake…. "ENOUGH!" he suddenly bellowed, his temper rising. He flung his arms out either side of his body, releasing a shockwave of energy that broke through Wizardmon's whirlwind destroying it, along with the visions, instantly. "You dare to make a fool of me Wizardmon…Crimson Lightning!"

"Wizardmon!" Margaret shrieked. She tried to run forward but MJ held her back.

Wizardmon quickly raised his staff and blocked Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attack, the force of the impact causing him to skid backwards a little. "Go! Now!" he ordered the DigiDestined as he continued to hold off the attack that showed no signs of letting up. "I will hold off Myotismon. Quickly, head back to the portal!"

"We're not leaving you here!" Dawn shot back, clutching Koromon in her arms. "You can't take him on alone!"

"I'll be fine." Wizardmon protested calmly not turning to face the children. "Your Digimon are in no condition to fight. Go, you must warn your parents!"

Dawn hesitated for a moment. She glanced down at Koromon who looked completely worn out before she looked to Wizardmon, then to Myotismon then back to Wizardmon. She hated running from battles but she had to admit this was one where they couldn't win right now. She sighed, frowning. "Fine."

"What?" Margaret gasped. "B-but-"

"You heard Wizardmon." Dawn interrupted, turning around to face her cousin. "Besides, we can't beat him… at least not yet anyway. Wizardmon's right. We need to go back home and warn our parents and then we can come up with a plan."

"But Wizardmon…" MJ began.

"He'll be fine. He said so. He's had experience on fighting Myotismon before."

There was another attack from Myotismon that Wizardmon missed just in time by jumping out of the way. He glanced behind him and saw the children were still there. "Go now while you still have a chance!" Wizardmon caught a glimpse of Myotismon about to lunge towards the children so he spun round and thrust his staff in the vampire's direction. "Magical Game!" Wizardmon released a blinding light that expanding outwards beyond his staff.

"Argh!" Myotismon was forced to stop in his tracks and shield his eyes with his arm as the light drowned out Wizardmon and the children from his sight. "That light…." He grunted, squinting. The light gradually began to fade, and when it disappeared returning to Wizardmon's staff Myotismon lowered his arm and looked down.

The children had gone.

"You are fool Wizardmon." Myotismon spat. "Why do you give your life to help these pathetic humans?"

"They are my friends." Wizardmon simply replied. "They have risked so much in defending this world from all the evil Digimon that have caused pain and destruction … and I will be helping them in their battle to finally rid both worlds of you."

Myotismon chuckled. "Your alliance to the humans, like before, is going to be the death of you…..Grizzly Wing!" he summoned his bats once more who began to descend down towards the wizard Digimon.

Wizardmon remained still, watching as the bats flew closer to him, like they had done all those years ago. Just as they were about to hit him, he quickly draped his cape around his body and in a puff of smoke, he was gone.

The bats just made contact as Wizardmon disappeared and as they hit the purple smoke, they exploded into pieces of data.

"No!" Myotismon roared as Wizardmon disappeared before his eyes. He checked his surroundings before flying to the end of the deserted street and came to a stop in the middle of the intersection. He looked around for any signs of Wizardmon or the DigiDestined, but there was no one around. "I'll let them go for now." He spat angrily to himself. "They may think they have escaped but their time will come."

* * *

_**.:Izzy's Lab, Minato, Tokyo:.**_

The adult DigiDestined and their Digimon were gathered at Izzy's lab in one of the back rooms all sat around a large square table in silence. None of them had said much since being informed of Myotismon's return, partially due to them waiting on the two seats that were currently empty to be occupied.

The silence was soon broken when the door was swung open and Mimi burst inside, quickly followed by Joe, Gomamon and Palmon. Everyone looked up as Joe closed to the door behind him.

"Is it true?" Mimi asked quietly.

Izzy, who was sat in between Tai and TK, with his laptop open in front of him, nodded slowly. "Yes."

"How is that possible?" Joe questioned as he and his wife took their seats in between Davis and Matt. "We-Imperialdramon- destroyed him twenty five years ago."

"I'm still working on that." Izzy replied as he began to type a few things on his laptop. "But that's the least of our worries…. Take a look at this." He pressed a few things allowing what was on his screen to appear on the plasma screen on the wall at the front of the table. "I was drafting up as much data as I could whilst I was waiting for everyone to arrive…"

An image of Myotismon appeared, with his data profile. Izzy typed a couple more things into his laptop and an image and profile of MaloMyotismon appeared on the right side of the screen.

"What? He's stronger?" Matt gasped as he stared up at the screen.

"Yes." Izzy replied. "His power levels have skyrocketed. His strength is now triple that of what it was when he was MaloMyotismon and yet he still remains at the ultimate level…. And this is only data I could download before I lost his signal so this might not be an accurate reading. Shortly after I locked onto his profile the Digital World's data was all over the place."

"All this time the Undead King was Myotismon and you didn't know? Why didn't you identify him sooner Izzy?" Tai demanded.

"Don't you think I've been trying that Tai?" Izzy shot back. "The Undead King was virtually a mystery to us up until now. Even Gennai didn't know who he was."

"He may have been powerful but whilst he was in his spirit form there was virtually no identifiable data to go on." Tentomon added. "We all assumed he was dead after Imperialdramon's attack and thought this was just another evil Digimon stepping up attempting to take over the reign as the Undead Digimon King."

"I knew I recognised his voice." Sora spoke up, sighing. "That day in the forest when he attacked us… when he spoke his voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it."

"So how do we defeat him if every time he just ends up coming back?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah there's got to be a way." Davis added.

"That's something we're going to have to figure out." Izzy replied. "He survived the first time by invading Yukio Okiawa's body and using him as a sort of host to regain his power. But the second time…. No one could have survived that blast from Imperialdramon. Something must have happened that day that we weren't aware of."

"We should have been." Tai muttered. "If we had realised sooner we could have taken care of Myotismon before it got too far, and Gennai would still be alive."

Yolei lowered her head a little before she glanced beside her and saw Cody was hunched over slightly, his fists clenched and his body trembling a little. "Huh? Cody, are you okay?"

"How could we let this happen…?" Cody muttered darkly. "How could we allow Myotismon to return and cause so much devastation already? Oikawa gave his life to repair the Digital World and protect it. We can't let his death be in vein!"

"Calm down Cody." Armadillomon said, placing his paw on his partner's leg. "We'll think of a plan. Like Izzy said we had no way of knowing Myotismon was back. This isn't our fault."

"Armadillomon's right." TK piped up, with Kari nodding in agreement. "He's a sneaky and powerful Digimon. He managed to stay hidden for four years after we originally defeated him…. and we must have done some damage to him if it's taken him twenty five years to return this time."

"I just hope the children are alright." Yolei sighed.

"I received a message from Jonathon shortly after calling you all. He said they're heading home as we speak and are all safe." Izzy replied.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

The doors to the castle opened up, and the X Digimon inside all stopped what they were doing as Myotismon entered and came to a stop in the door way, and an awkward silence ascended upon the hallway.

He chuckled quietly to himself as he looked around at all the Digimon that were staring back at him. Some looked shocked, some were surprised but happy and some even had a slight hint of fear in their expressions as they gazed upon their leader who had now returned to his true form.

He casually strode forward, his cape flowing freely behind him. He smiled confidently and glanced down as he passed a Waspmon X on his right and two Hagurumon X on his left.

Three Gazimon X were stood just before the foot of the staircase, their mouths wide open as they gawped up at Myotismon who was approaching them. When he reached them, he stopped and looked down.

One of the Gazimon X snapped out of it and bowed kneeling down on one knee, and the other two followed suit. "Lord Myotismon. First of all what a pleasure it is to finally have you back. Whilst you were gone a fresh batch of X Digimon have just arrived from Fossil Canyon."

The vampire Digimon smiled. "Excellent. Make sure they get the proper training. I only want the best." He replied before he began to walk away towards the stairs.

"Yes sir!" the three Gazimon X said in unison as they stood up straight.

Myotismon paused once more, glancing over his shoulder. "For now, I ask you to make sure no one disturbs me…. I have some thinking to do." He warned before he disappeared up the staircase.

* * *

_**.:Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

It was now early evening and the sun was setting behind the Tokyo skyline, although some dark clouds were appearing in the distance and the wind was beginning to pick up.

In Odaiba, TK, Kari their children and Digimon were walking home after leaving Izzy's lab. Margaret and MJ were walking in front, carrying Nyramon and Tokomon in their arms whilst TK and Kari walked a few steps behind, with Patamon flying alongside.

Kari stopped walking and turned to look behind her to see Gatomon was trailing behind, walking on all fours slowly with her head down and her tail drooping. "Gatomon what's wrong?" she asked, catching the attention of her fiancé and the two girls.

Gatomon sighed and lifted her head up. "It's Wizardmon." She murmured. "I can't stop worrying until I know he's alright…. I told him it wasn't safe to return to the Digital World…. I should have been there with him… he shouldn't have taken on Myotismon on his own."

"I'm sure he's fine." Patamon said.

"But he's stronger now." The feline Digimon protested.

"I know we can't forget what happened the last time those two fought." TK spoke up. "But Wizardmon must have had faith in himself if he insisted he held off Myotismon to allow the children to escape."

MJ nodded. "Wizardmon told us he would be fine… and to be honest, he wasn't doing too badly either against Myotismon. He was putting up rather a good fight."

Gatomon just looked up at the orange sky. _"Please be safe Wizardmon..."_

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

Myotismon took out the Spirit Stones of Love, Sincerity and Reliability and placed them back on their tripods before he took out the newly found Spirit Stone of Knowledge from his left pocket and placed it in the fourth one.

"At last…. Four of the eight emeralds are mine." He proclaimed to himself. "And now that I have the four I desired it will be easy taking the remaining four from those little brats." He stared at them for a good few minutes, smiling proudly. "The emeralds gave me the power I needed to return to my rightful form, yet there is still so much power left within them for me to use any way I wish."

He already had plans on how to use the powers from the emeralds. He knew all eight would make him invincible but there was so much power stored inside there would still be some left for him to use on other things than himself.

His army had failed in their attempts to retrieve the emeralds from the DigiDestined, with Buraimon X being the latest victim. But now he was back and even stronger, he himself would not fail in obtaining the other four.

"I would have had all eight now if Wizardmon had not interfered…" Myotismon muttered to himself.

It wasn't the first time Wizardmon had interfered with his plans, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last either. Wizardmon had been the one who had opened Gatomon's eyes making her realise she was the partner Digimon of the eighth child, thus losing his most loyal servant. Wizardmon had accompanied Gatomon into his lair in their attempts to steal the crest, and Wizardmon had thrown himself in front of the Grizzly Wing attack intended to kill Gatomon and Kari.

If it wasn't for Wizardmon, then perhaps he would have succeeded in his first attempt at eliminating the DigiDestined, as well as taking over both worlds.

"Argh! That meddling fool!" he spat as he slammed his fist onto the table, causing the Spirit Stones to shudder in their tripods. "He's going to wish he never returned. Next time I face him I'll make sure he is destroyed for good… after all I did for him this is how he repays me."

_**Flashback **_

"_Lord Myotismon, this is Wizardmon. He is an old and very close friend of mine." Gatomon spoke, bowing politely before she stood up straight and motioned to the wizard Digimon beside her. _

_Myotismon stood up from his desk that was situated at the far end of the darkened room._

"_He's one of the Digimon I selected to help you in your search for the eighth child. He's very skilled and very powerful despite only being a champion Digimon." Gatomon added. "He'll be a valuable asset to your army."_

_Myotismon walked over before he looked down at Wizardmon, studying him carefully._

_Wizardmon tossed his cape back, and bowed. "I am willing to serve you lord Myotismon. Gatomon once helped me when I was in need, and she speaks very highly of you and I am willing to serve you to return my debt to her." _

"_Hmm... Very well." Myotismon agreed. "I assume Gatomon has informed you of what is required during our quest?" he asked, with Wizardmon replying with a nod. Myotismon then looked down to the feline Digimon. "Make sure the rest of your Digimon do not disappoint Gatomon."_

"_When have I ever disappointed you, Myotismon?"_

_**End flashback**_

"And don't think I have forgotten about you either, _Gatomon_!" Myotismon hissed as he was hunched over his desk. He opened his eyes, which were narrow with anger. "My most loyal servant and you betrayed me to join those pathetic humans….I have not forgotten your disloyalty to me and I will be getting my revenge on you _and_ your partner."

Even now, years later, the thought of Angewomon's arrow piercing his chest still haunted him. And it was her arrow, along with Angemon's, that eventually led to his demise by unlocking the power to allow Agumon and Gabumon to digivolve to their mega forms.

Ever since he could remember his main goal was to take over the Digital World and earth, consuming both worlds in darkness and becoming the strongest and most feared Digimon to ever live, with both Digimon _and _humans fearing him.

But now, as he stood in his castle, all of that didn't feel as important as it had been in previous years. Just when he thought he had won and was ready to take over, the DigiDestined would claim another victory… and he was getting sick of it.

All these memories from years ago was just making his taste for revenge even stronger and all he could think about was making the DigiDestined suffer in the worst way possible for the years of pain they had put him through….

"Do not lose sight of what really matters my lord."

Myotismon stood up straight and slowly turned around to look at the old open book that was on top of a small table in the opposite corner of the room.

A few of the pages began to turn on their own before a bright light began to seep through the crack in between the pages. The light began to grow, and a dark silhouette emerged from the book, growing a little in size until it was a few feet tall. Once the light faded a human looking Digimon wearing a thick purple robe with his face hidden under a yellow hood hovered above the pages, his yellow eyes looking across the room at the vampire Digimon.

Myotismon's expression remained solemn until he cracked a smile. "You have this keen sense to know exactly what I am thinking Wisemon."

Wisemon folded his arms, his hands concealed in the sleeves of his robe. "My loyalty will always be to you my lord, and I sensed your intentions were drifting. That is why I must warn you before you act too hastily."

"And what is it you must warn me about? Surely there can't be anymore surprises the DigiDestined can throw at me."

"Your desire for revenge on the DigiDestined is fully deserving, but you must act out your vengeance correctly in order to defeat them." Wisemon responded.

"I do not follow Wisemon."

Wisemon raised both of his hands, revealing two space time stones he was holding. He let go of them and allowed them to float in the air before he levitated them into the centre of the room just in front of Myotismon. Then, moving his fingers, he began to expand the stones as they began to glow and took on a more oval shape. In the centre of the two stones, a separate image of Tai and Dawn appeared in each one.

Myotismon's eyes widened a little at first before he narrowed them; more so at the young Kamiya girl as she had interfered with most of his attempts to destroy the younger generation of DigiDestined. "Why do you show me these two?" he demanded.

Wisemon folded his arms once more. "As you already know, out of the older generation he is only one of a few whose Digimon partner can reach the mega level." He began, referring to Tai. "And it is only a matter of time before the girl's Digimon reaches the same level of power as the elder."

"But I possess more power than their mega Digimon combined!" Myotismon interrupted. "I may be at my ultimate level but with the power of the emeralds I can be ten times more powerful than I was when I was MaloMyotismon! What's one more mega Digimon?" he asked, a little humorously.

"Do not get too confident my lord." Wisemon said calmly before he continued. "This is where I must warn you. There is a prophecy. A prophecy involving these two DigiDestined."

Myotismon continued to stare upwards, his eyes shifting back and forth between the images of the father and daughter.

"They may not know it. But these two are the strongest out of both generations of the DigiDestined…. If they realise their full powers and harmonise them together then the powers from the emeralds may not be enough for you to succeed."

"Are you saying… even with the powers of the emeralds… I-I could still lose?" Myotismon asked just above a whisper.

Wisemon nodded.

Myotismon fell silent. He had been through all that before. More than once. But the last time he was beaten was by far the worst. The pain of his body being ripped apart…

_**Flashback**_

_MaloMyotismon struggled to fight against the pain as the children began to believe in their dreams caused his body to break away, piece by piece. "Argh!" he let out a cry as his legs and torso disappeared, only leaving his chest and head._

"_I feel so much happier!" one of the children exclaimed smiling._

"_NO!" he roared as the last part of his body burst into data, only leaving the dark mist of his soul. "This can't be happening! These paltry children can't make me disappear! I won't allow it!"_

"_Quick everybody use your digivices and we'll get rid of this pesky darkness forever." Imperialdramon ordered. _

_All the DigiDestined held up their digivices that were still glowing brightly, and a large gun appeared in Imperialdramon's hands…_

"_Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon fired his gun and a white laser beam of energy ascended up into the sky and blasted the dark mist, obliterating it._

_A blinding light filled the dark sky for a brief moment before it disappeared just as quickly as it came, and MaloMyotismon's soul was gone….._

_**End flashback**_

He was close to certain victory that day. After tricking the DigiDestined into blasting him back into the Digital World, he was at his most strongest.

But like before, the DigiDestined had fought back…. this time with children from all over the world. He hadn't anticipated such power from them and was completely taken by surprise when the light and happiness from all those children caused him great pain. Enough pain to dismember his body.

But he had survived…. Just. It had been a powerful attack by Imperialdramon, and it had almost beaten him. Even when the energy from Oikawa's own soul began to repair the Digital World, Myotismon managed to escape into the Dark Area where his soul began the slow process of healing itself.

"You do not need to worry about the children from all over the world. There are only a select few of DigiDestined left after Gennai rid most of the world of their memories shortly after your last battle with them twenty five years ago." Wisemon said. "Gennai hoped it would keep the Digital World safe if fewer humans knew about it."

Myotismon grunted and turned his back on Wisemon, leaning his hands on the desk. He closed his eyes, reliving that painful blast from Imperialdramon over and over in his head.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not recall how he managed to escape to the Dark Area; a prison graveyard of some sort full of evil energies where the most dangerous of Digimon were sent after, or even before their deaths.

He had spent many years there. Twenty four to be exact. Over that time his soul had slowly rebuilt itself and with each passing day, his strength grew just that little bit more.

Despite being full of imprisoned Digimon, the years he had spent in the Dark Area had been alone, completely shrouded in darkness. But he was used to it. He thrived on darkness, and he was always stronger with the absent of light.

When he had enough strength, he found himself back in the Digital World in the middle of the deserted wasteland that surrounded Fossil Canyon. From there, in his spirit form, he began his journey in search for somewhere to reside in.

It didn't take him long to discover the abandoned castle at the foot of Thunder Mountain. It was the perfect place for his rehabilitation. It was miles away from civilisation and no Digimon hardly ever ventured near due to the mountain that was home to a few dangerous Digimon.

It was inside the castle where he found the X Antibody, and from there he began to form his army testing it on weaker Digimon before selecting the most fierce and strongest Digimon he could fine. Some were willing to join his side whilst others needed… persuading somewhat.

"I can not lose again…" he muttered, breaking the silence. "I have come too far to fail for a third time." he looked up a little at the four Spirit Stones in front of him. "The power from all eight emeralds are said to make me invincible!" he exclaimed, his voice suddenly growing louder. "How can the DigiDestined match up to that sort of power?" he turned around to face Wisemon, only to see the Digimon moving his hands slowly as he formed a soft light that broke apart and transformed into letters of the Digi-code. "What is this?" he demanded.

"This is the prophecy I spoke of, my lord." Wisemon spoke. He rearranged the letters so they came together…

Myotismon looked up at the words floating in front of him.

_The willingness to confront pain, fear, danger, uncertainty and intimidation will be rewarded._

_Although apart, they will come together and on the seventh night in the mist of darkness their courage will bind._

_And the ancient dragon will be unleashed._

"That is why you must act now. Before they realise the extent of their power." Wisemon retorted calmly. He gave Myotismon time to read the prophecy before he clicked his fingers and the words disappeared in a puff of smoke, only leaving the images of Tai and Dawn. "You must not rely too heavily on the emeralds. Destroying these two first will pave the way for you to easily wipe out the rest of DigiDestined. Without the powers of Courage the others won't stand a chance against you."

Myotismon grunted and spun round and stormed across the room towards the small window. He looked outside and down below to where his latest X Digimon were battling it out in the courtyard. "I was ready…" he muttered as he watched the two duelling Tuskmon X. "I was so ready to begin my plans and send out my army of X Digimon….. But now… after seeing those children… and Wizardmon… after what their parents put me through…. This isn't about ruling the Digital World… my main focus now is unleashing my full force on those DigiDestined!"

"And now you have the power and the army to achieve that." Wisemon commented.

Myotismon picked up an empty syringe that lay on the windowsill and studied it. "After being gifted the X Antibody I have managed to create a ruthless and feared army I could only dream about years before my previous demise…. My aim is still the same... to take over both the Digital World _and_ earth…. But this time only X Digimon will serve under me. I have learned with the X Antibody that ordinary Digimon are weak." He curled his fist around the syringe and clenched hard, shattering it. "Anyone who objects will simply be destroyed." He let the shattered syringe fall to the ground before he slowly turned around and looked up at the images of Tai and Dawn.

Wisemon watched him a few moments. "You know what you need to do my lord."

Myotismon merely nodded, his eyes narrowing.

"If you want to have any chance of conquering both worlds… you must eliminate them."

_**To be continued…**_


	39. Ep39: A Wizard's Duel

_Hello everyone. So glad I've got this finished and up before I go away tomorrow. I really didn't want you guys to wait another week for it. Work's been really hectic lately and I was worried I wouldn't have enough time... talk about pressure XD ****_

Sweet Cari: Thanks! There was no way I was leaving Wizardmon out. It was fun including him in the fight ^^  
_**ZTurtle:** Thank you ^^ I thought it would be a good twist to include the X Antibody and change it slightly to what it's usually known as. Glad you like it!_  
_**Aldamonburst:** I've got plans for Myotismon where he does take on another form. I just hope everyone likes what I have come up with ^^_  
_**ZxturtlexZ:** Aw thank you :) I try and remember all those little bits in the series, but sometimes I've got to re-watch certain episodes XD_  
_**Asdsf:** Thanks. I know I struggle sometimes to start stories off, it can take me ages in some cases to think of a good idea._  
_**Sync the Dragon Tempest:** Yeah, there's going to be a slightly different way they need to dispose of him._  
_**WolfKeeper101:** I thought it would be interesting seeing a different side to Myotismon :)_  
_**Ultimate Greymon:** I've got a few Digimon in mind for who Peckmon will digivolve into ^^_  
_**Marril96:** I haven't quite decided if all the children's Digimon will digivolve to mega, and he wants to get rid of the DigiDestined first._  
_**Taiora Justice:** MJ's mother's not been mentioned but she's mentioned in this chapter._  
_**Robot Wolf 26Z:** Thank you :) There a few more twists to come!_

_Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!_**  
**

* * *

**Digimon 2.5 "Adventure 03"**

**Episode 39: "A Wizard's Duel"**

_**.:Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

There was a sudden flash of lightning and a deafening boom of thunder as the rain hammered down across Tokyo. It was eleven o'clock Saturday morning, but it was dark due to the storm clouds that filled the sky, blocking out the sunlight.

Although they went unseen to non-DigiDestined, the Digital Splits had increased and were being blown fiercely around the city. One Digital Split was blown up high into the air with a sudden gust of wind and then blew out across into the middle of Tokyo Bay.

As it blew high over the top of Rainbow Bridge, it began to glow and open up, revealing digital data inside. There was a suddenly flash of light and Wizardmon appeared as the Digital Spit closed and vanished in a split second.

Wizardmon was immediately hit by the wind and rain and blown back. He held his hat down with his free hand as he tried to squint through the rain that was being battered against his face. He glanced down to see the traffic slowly crossing the bridge below.

Another flash of lightning filled the sky before a rumble of thunder deafened out the sound of the wind just above the champion Digimon.

Wizardmon turned around and caught a glimpse of the TV Station and the apartment buildings just in land from the Odaiba beach. Recognising one of the buildings, he flew down against the wind and towards it….

* * *

_**.:Tokyo International Airport, Tokyo:.**_

Sora looked up at the screens that displayed all the out-bound flights from Tokyo, specifically the third flight from the bottom that was destined for New York. It was currently delayed by one hour, but she knew that would probably change if the lightning storm didn't let up.

The auburn haired woman sighed and turned away from the screens and sat back down in front of the window. She watched as a plane left the terminal and began its journey towards the runway.

Due to the storm, flights were moving slowly in and out of Tokyo.

Sora continued to sit there just staring out of the window thinking. After a few moments, she suddenly remembered something and opened her bag taking out her cellphone before dialling her husband's cell number.

"_Hey, missing me already?" _Tai's voice greeted on the other end.

Sora couldn't help but smile. "Very funny Tai."

"_Hey shouldn't you be up in the air by now? I thought your flight was at ten thirty?"_

"It was but this storm is delaying the flights a little." Sora replied. "Listen, I forgot to mention Cosmo has an appointment at the vets on Tuesday morning at nine, okay? Don't forget because if we miss that appointment it'll be at least a couple of weeks before we can fit him in again. Oh, and don't order take outs every day just because I'm not there to cook anything." She added with a playful giggle.

"_Yeah, yeah I know. Geez why is it you never fully trust me to take care of things when you're away?" _

Sora smirked a little. "Maybe because last time I returned from a business trip the apartment was a complete mess… and that was only after one weekend. I dread to think what state the place will be in when I come home in ten days."

"_I'm not that bad am I?"_

Sora smiled. "Let's just say after seventeen years of marriage and knowing you since we were in kindergarten I'm used to it. At least I know Biyomon will be there to keep an eye on you four." She then paused for a moment, sighing a little as she stared down at the shiny tiled floor. "Tai… are you sure it's okay I should be going? Ten days is quite a long time."

"_Sora I'm not gonna end up burning down the apartment or anything-"_

"No." Sora interrupted. "Not that. Myotismon. Now that he's back…should I really be leaving-you know, in case anything happens whilst I'm gone?"

"_Don't worry everything will be fine. There are plenty of us here to take care of things."_

Sora sighed. "I….I just can't shake off this feeling something bad is going to happen."

"_Ah you're just over worrying. Trust me; it's only ten days… what could happen?"_

* * *

_**.:Takaishi apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"_In international news there have been reports of freak weather in parts of the world. The United Kingdom is experiencing severe heat waves, whilst parts of Spain have seen light snow showers."_

"It looks like the damage from the Spirit Stones is starting to take hold." MJ commented. She leaned forward and picked up the TV remote from the coffee table and turned the volume down.

Margaret was sat next to her, with their Digimon partners in their laps. In the arm chair in the corner sat Stacey with SnowKoromon and Tsunomon whilst Dawn was stood leaning against the glass door to the balcony with her hands stuffed in her pockets with Koromon by her feet.

"Which probably explains this sudden storm." Tokomon added.

At that moment, there was another bright flash of lightning followed by a thunderous roar up above. Dawn turned her body slightly and looked out of the window. The rain was still hammering down and the sky was black with clouds.

She still couldn't get that last Spirit Stone out of her mind. If only they had been told about the stones sooner then maybe they could have found the Spirit Stone of Knowledge long before Myotismon had, and stopped him from transforming back to his original self. But now he was back, and Wizardmon had risked his own life to allow them to escape…

"Hey are you okay?" Koromon asked, looking up.

"Our parents should have gone back there." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Our parents should have gone back and helped Wizardmon. There was no way he could have taken Myotismon on all by himself." Dawn replied more clearly.

"Yeah, right." Stacey scoffed from the corner of the room. "What difference would that have made? Myotismon would have done exactly the same to them as what he did to us."

"Hey he's not that strong!" the Kamiya girl shot back, standing up straight.

"Uhhh hello, haven't you been paying attention?" Stacey questioned as she rose from the chair. "He's stronger now. He's used the powers from four of the Spirit Stones. That's why he was able to beat us so easily at the ultimate level."

"And our parents have some of the strongest Digimon there is. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Imperialdramon… you're not telling me Myotismon is stronger than all of them combined?" Dawn questioned. "Or is there something you're not telling us?"

Margaret and MJ remained seated on the sofa in between the two girls, looking from one to the other as each one spoke.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You spent _six months_ working for him and you never knew who he really was? Surely you must have picked up some clues on his strengths and weaknesses."

Stacey scowled, clenching her fists a little. "I've already told you all that I know about him. He was very secretive. Believe it or not I rarely saw him except for when he was dishing out his orders. If I knew he was really Myotismon don't you think I would have told you already?"

As the two girls continued to argue, in the kitchen TK, Kari and their Digimon were watching from the dining table.

Kari sighed, rubbing her temple. "Oh boy, it's like our brothers are in the room."

TK rose from his seat. "I better break it up before the first punch is thrown." He said before leaving the kitchen and walking over to where the girls were. "Okay you two." He said, looking at Stacey and Dawn who immediately stopped arguing. "There's no need to start having a go at each other. I know we're all worried about Wizardmon and you feel guilty about leaving him but trust me, you made the right call. You wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him. We just have trust that he knew what he was doing."

Dawn pulled a face and folded her arms across her chest, huffing as she turned her body around so her back was facing the others and she was staring at her own reflection in the glass. Just then there was a flash of lightning and her reflection disappeared and she found herself staring at someone on the other side of the glass outside. "Yahhhhh!" Dawn yelped in surprise and stumbled back, falling over just missing landing on Koromon who jumped out of the way.

Everyone jumped at the Kamiya girl's scream and Kari stood up from her chair. "Wizardmon!" she exclaimed.

Margaret jumped up from the sofa and rushed over to the balcony door, sliding it open. The sounds of the storm worsened as Wizardmon stepped inside the apartment dripping wet. As soon as he was inside, Margaret closed the door.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon leapt over the sofa and ran to hug him. "My friend, you're okay." She sighed with relief.

"Yes." Wizardmon replied warmly. "I'm sorry I worried everyone. But it took me a while to find a Digital Split to travel through."

"I'll go get some towels." TK announced as he walked off towards the bathroom.

Once he returned and Wizardmon was dried off, the DigiDestined and Digimon all gathered in the living room, with Wizardmon in between Margaret and MJ.

"How did you escape Myotismon?" Salamon asked eagerly.

"I held him off long enough for you to escape before I teleported myself to the opposite side of the city. He thought he had me but I was too quick for him." Wizardmon replied.

"Where is he now?" MJ enquired.

"Presumably he has returned to his base. I can guarantee you our escape would have only fuelled his anger even more." The wizard Digimon stated. "Next time we face him, we will have to be more prepared."

"We?" Gatomon questioned. "What do you mean 'we'? You can't be thinking about fighting him again?"

Wizardmon nodded. "I promised Leomon I would help fight and defend both worlds in honour of Gennai's memory."

"But it's too dangerous." Kari spoke up, standing beside her fiancé just behind the sofa. "I know you escaped this time but what if you're not so lucky next time? We can't risk you getting hurt Wizardmon. Not again."

"I will be fine." Wizardmon protested. "I can't stand back and allow you all to fight alone. The years I spent inside the Spirit Stone has given me more strength. Myotismon won't find me so easy to destroy this time."

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**_

_Even though it was light, his surroundings were masked in a dull misty darkness. The very surroundings his powers strengthened from._

_The place was deserted…. Wasteland stretched for miles and all that could be seen despite the mounds of rock and far away mountains was a castle… a mere spec in the distance. _

_The castle then began grow in size as it began to come closer and closer…_

Myotismon gasped as he was suddenly snapped back to reality. He was stood in the darkness of one of the rooms located in the depths of the basement. Breathing heavily he looked down at the single glass vial he was currently holding in his right hand. He held it up to his face and studied the back liquid of the X Antibody Virus.

He had been working on a new prototype of the X Antibody in hope to tweak the minor flaws he felt it currently had. But the sudden vision that had just plagued him had broken his concentration.

Grunting in frustration, he flung the vile across the small room, the glass shattering as it made contact with the stone wall. As the pieces of glass ricocheted off the wall, the X Antibody liquid began to trickle down into the cracks of the stone.

Myotismon stared at the broken glass for a moment before he turned and swiftly exited the room locking the door behind him. He made his way down the narrow and cold, damp corridor which led him to the one of the main passageways in the basement. Arriving at the end, he turned left and headed towards a wooden door that was the entrance to the cells where Digimon that were deemed worthy of his army were kept safely locked up.

The room was tall and extremely long, spanning twice the length of his castle up on the ground level. Although his base looked large from the outside, it was only the tip of the iceberg. The underground section of his basement was almost three times the size and was a maze of passageways and rooms.

Myotismon made his way down the middle of the room, passing the many rows of cells either side of him. As he passed, he observed each and every Digimon inside, occasionally smiling confidently at a few.

He passed one cell that looked as if it was empty, but a calm and somewhat smarmy voice sounded out from it.

"I heard you got outsmarted by Wizardmon."

Myotismon froze on the spot, tensing up at the mention of the wizard Digimon's name. He slowly turned around to look behind him and narrowed his eyes, squinting into the darkness of the cell where the voice had come from. "What business is it of yours?" he snapped.

"No need to feel embarrassed. I too got outsmarted by that fool. He is a cunning Digimon who needs someone with experience in duelling him to take him down."

Myotismon's eyes were still narrowed as he took a couple of steps towards the cell. "Show yourself." He demanded calmly.

There was a chuckle from the back of the cell, before the owner of the voice, a magical Digimon called FlaWizardmon X, emerged from the darkness. He was a similar size to Wizardmon, except he was dressed in all red and his face was not as friendly. Due to the X Antibody, the flame patterns on his clothes were black instead of yellow.

Myotismon huffed quietly to himself. "I have experience in fighting him, and I _have_ taken him down."

"And yet he's back." FlaWizardmon X said as he casually folded his arms and leaned against the side of his cell.

"What exactly is your point, FlaWizardmon X?"

"My point is… why waste your time and strength taking down Wizardmon when I can easily do it for you?" FlaWizardmon X spoke with a sly grin. "I know you want to destroy the DigiDestined and you shouldn't be worrying about pathetic Digimon like him when your sole purpose is those humans. Besides, why should you have all the fun?"

Myotismon growled, his teeth firmly set. "Why should I give you the pleasure? I want revenge on that meddling Digimon."

FlaWizardmon X lowered his head and narrowed his eyes still looking up at the vampire Digimon. "As do I."

* * *

_**.:Searea Apartment Complexes, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

On top of the roof of one of the apartment buildings, Gatomon and Wizardmon were sat on the edge of the far corner looking out across Tokyo Bay and the Tokyo skyline in the distance.

The storm from the previous day had vanished and the sun was now shining brightly, some of its rays peeking through the clouds in the sky.

Gatomon turned her head slightly to the left and looked across to the TV Station. "You wouldn't think to look at the place that it was almost completely flattened by VenomMyotismon." She said, sighing a little. "I still have nightmares about that day." She admitted in a murmur.

"Are you afraid it will happen again?" Wizardmon asked, not taking his eyes off the Tokyo skyline.

"Of course I am!" The feline Digimon exclaimed. "That's why I don't want you involved in this battle. You need to stay safe. You might not get another chance at life again."

"I meant Myotismon returning here." Wizardmon spoke softly as he turned his head and looked down at his friend. "Are you afraid he will bring another army of Digimon here and try to finish what he had started? And there is no use in trying to stop me from helping you Gatomon. You're not going to change my mind. I owe it to Gennai at least."

Gatomon sighed, looking down at the ground below, and merely nodded choosing to ignore the last part of his comment. "He made it through from the Digital World before he can do it again." She said quietly.

"Does he still have access to the gate?"

"I don't know… I think it was destroyed years ago… but with all these Digital Splits all over the city he can come and go as freely as he wants. He doesn't need the gate." Gatomon explained. "Izzy thought we were keeping them under control but since Myotismon corrupted the power from four of the Spirit Stones, Digital Splits have increased."

"Then we must be prepared for any attack he may surprise us with. I assume Izzy has his DDS on high alert as soon as Myotismon crosses through the barrier?" Wizardmon asked, glancing at Gatomon.

Gatomon nodded. "Of course. The second Myotismon enters the Tokyo area he will know… but will that be enough?" she wondered, looking up at the wizard Digimon.

Wizardmon paused for a moment, and was about to answer when a smarmy voice chirped up from behind them, making them both jump.

"Well, well look whose back from the dead."

They spun round quickly to look behind them and saw they were no longer alone on the roof of the apartment building.

"Who's that?" Gatomon wondered as she looked up at the Digimon that was floating in mid air a few hundred years opposite of them.

Wizardmon narrowed his eyes. "FlaWizardmon…." He muttered.

"Who?" Gatomon questioned, glancing at her friend.

"He's an old rival of mine from many years ago before you and I met…. And by the looks of him he has now given his alliance to Myotismon." He said as he continued to look up at his old foe, who was now an X Digimon. "What are you doing here FlaWizardmon?" he questioned.

FlaWizardmon X chuckled smugly. "It's FlaWizardmon _X_ now, thanks to Myotismon. Speaking of whom, has entrusted me with the task of making sure _you_ are disposed of once and for all." he replied a little arrogantly.

Wizardmon relaxed, and smiled somewhat. "So Myotismon is too chicken to carry out his own dirty work, and he's sent an amateur wizard to do it?"

FlaWizardmon X scowled. "Don't underestimate me Wizardmon!" he spat. "The last time we fought you may have beaten me but in your absence I have grown much stronger!"

Wizardmon took a defensive stance, grasping his staff in both hands. "As have I."

FlaWizardmon scoffed a laugh as he placed a hand on his hip, and casually held one of his matchstick like cane in a relaxed manor. "Do you seriously think you can beat me now that I have the added power from the X Antibody? Or is your pet cat going to help you?" He taunted.

Gatomon hissed, showing her claws. "You have no business being here. Go back to taking orders from your so called 'king'!" she exclaimed before she lunged forward. "Lightning Claw!"

"Magic Ignition!" FlaWizardmon X thrust his cane forward and the tip of the matchstick lit up before blasting a flame enhanced beam of red energy.

Gatomon gasped, skidding to a halt as the attack headed straight for her.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon leapt in front of her, and fired a ray of energy from his staff.

The ray blasted straight through the on-coming attack and struck FlaWizardmon X, taking him by surprise.

"Argh! You sneaky fool!" he exclaimed, flinching in pain. "Magic Ignition!" he fired another blast, this time aimed at Wizardmon.

The champion Digimon jumped up into the air, dodging the attack which struck the roof top, burning it.

FlaWizardmon X grunted, and quickly followed Wizardmon soaring high up into the air as well. The two wizards then took off through the sky, away from the Searea Apartments.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried out. She ran to the edge of the roof top and watched helplessly as the two silhouettes of Wizardmon and FlaWizardmon X grew smaller in the distance. Just before they were out of sight, she leapt down from the roof and began jumping down from balcony to balcony…

* * *

_**.:Takaishi Apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"I was thinking…" TK began, after he took a sip of his soda, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Maybe we should go visit Dad at the weekend. It's been a while since we've _both_ visited."

Matt somewhat sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah I know… things have been crazy at the station lately and I haven't had much time." he replied, holding his own soda.

"Dad's heard that excuse before."

"Hey, he of all people should know what it's like for me. I've lost count how many times he had to work late when he was at the Station." Matt retorted.

"Hey relax, I was only humouring you." TK protested, holding his free hand up. "I've got to admit, since Stacey came home you haven't been working _as much_ as you used to it."

Matt slowly nodded. "To be honest… working was sort of an escape for me whilst she was missing." He admitted. "Being in that empty apartment was a constant reminder, so working all the time helped ease the pain a little." He then sighed. "Even though she's home she's still in danger. It gives me chills to think she was with Myotismon for that long."

"But at least she's home where we can keep her safe and she's not roaming the Digital World alone. Not to mention she has Gabumon and SnowAgumon by her side. She'll be fine." TK stated.

Just then, the sound of the balcony doors sliding open grabbed the attention of the two men. They turned around and looked to see Gatomon step inside the apartment, slightly out of breath.

"Gatomon, what's wrong?" TK asked, exiting the kitchen and walking over to her.

"It's… its Wizardmon…" the feline Digimon replied, breathing heavily.

* * *

_**.:Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Wizardmon flew high above the Rainbow Bridge and out across the calm waters of Tokyo Bay, with FlaWizardmon X following moments later.

A few people in the cars crossing the bridge noticed them, and watched in amazement.

"Running away like usual, huh Wizardmon?" FlaWizardmon X taunted as he continued to fire flame bullets from one of his canes.

Wizardmon continued to dodge each bullet that came his way, diving to the left and then swooping to the right. He ignored FlaWizardmon X's comment and just as he was half way across the bay, he suddenly spun round. "Thunder Cloud!" he thrust his staff high into the air, summoning a thunder cloud from thin air.

The cloud appeared and it rumbled before releasing an intense lightning strike. In a flash, the lightning bolt immediately struck FlaWizardmon X, sending the X Digimon into the bay with an almighty splash.

Wizardmon waited, whilst a crowd of people in the water bus just below him began pointing up and taking photos of him. The ripples from the splash soon calmed down and for a moment everything went quiet…

Suddenly, FlaWizardmon X burst out from underneath the water and launched himself at Wizardmon, bringing his fist back before he dealt a powerful punch straight in the champion Digimon's face.

The force of the punch sent Wizardmon back and he lost his balance in the air, falling down and landing on the roof of the water bus.

FlaWizardmon X descended down and immediately sprung forward, preparing to attack again, this time with his matchstick cane.

Wizardmon reacted fast, and got to his feet before he held up his staff and blocked the on coming strike.

FlaWizardmon X attacked again and again, swinging his cane each way possible as he forced Wizardmon to the edge of the boat who kept blocking each attack that came his way. Growing frustrated, he quickly fired a flame enhanced beam of energy from the tip of his cane.

Wizardmon swiftly raised his right hand. "Blink Breeze!" an aura of energy appeared in his palm which transformed into a fierce wind that expanded to twice the size of him. The wind collided with FlaWizardmon X's attack and forced the flames backwards, engulfing the X Digimon.

As FlaWizardmon X wailed as his attack rebounded on him, Wizardmon jumped up and floated in the air just above the water bus. Once the flames disappeared FlaWizardmon X slowly glared up at Wizardmon, covered in soot and burns. "Enough of this." He muttered darkly. "I will not be made a fool of again!" he hollered before he leapt up, throwing himself at the champion Digimon.

He fired two fire beams from his two canes, which then merged together twisting around each other before forming one large beam.

Wizardmon was hit. The force of the impact sent him flying backwards and he was thrown into Rainbow Bridge, landing on the metal rail of the suspension cables. He groaned and pushed himself up, only to see FlaWizardmon X swooping down straight for him. Wizardmon gasped and quickly clutched his staff before jumping out of the way. Wasting no time he began jumping from side to side along the bridge's rails heading towards the main Tokyo area.

"Oh no you don't." FlaWizardmon X hissed before he began to follow suit making his way along the bridge.

* * *

"Where is he going?" MJ asked, as she leaned forward from her position in the back of the car and peering over the back of the driver's seat.

TK, who was driving his silver Toyota land cruiser, glanced over to the tablet computer that was resting in his brother's lap in the passenger seat. "I have no idea..." he said, as he kept glancing at the map on the screen as well as concerntrating on the road as they made their way onto Rainbow Bridge.

"They're in the city now." Matt said, his eyes fixed on the signals of the two wizard Digimon. "This is going to make it all the harder for us to find them."

"Wizardmon shouldn't be fighting him alone." Gatomon spoke up from the rear end of the car. "FlaWizardmon is an X Digimon now."

"Who is this FlaWizardmon X anyway?" Stacey asked who was seated in front of Gatomon and next to her cousin.

"He's an old rival of Wizardmon's, and that's all I know." Gatomon replied, jumping up onto the seat perching herself in between the two girls. "Wizardmon has never mentioned him before in all the years I have known him."

"It sounds like there is some history between these two." TK added. "Hey Matt, call Izzy and see what information he can get us on this Digimon."

"I'm on it." Matt said as he pulled out his cellphone from his jacket pocket and dialled Izzy's number.

* * *

_**.:Shibuya, Tokyo:.**_

Sparks ignited over the buildings of the Shibuya district as the wizard Digimon's respective attacks ricocheted off and collided with each other. They jumped from roof top to roof top, firing their weapons at each opportunity they had.

The two Digimon lunged forward in unison but rebounded off each other, both landing on a roof top and skidding backwards and almost reaching the edges.

"Magical Game!"

"Magic Ignition!"

Both wizards fired their signature attacks with large beams of energy bursting out from the tips of their weapons. The attacks stuck each other head on, but continued to press forward.

FlaWizardmon X chuckled as he thrust his cane forward a little as he felt himself beginning to gain the advantage.

Wizardmon felt himself skidding backwards ever so slowly towards the edge of the roof top. He grunted as he kept his attack alive, a continuous stream of electrical energy flowing from the tip of his staff.

FlaWizardmon X's fire beam was gradually overpowering Wizardmon's. The X Digimon continued to chuckle as his attack was almost on top of his rival.

Wizardmon flinched as the flames grew nearer, and he began to feel the heat from them. He gasped a little when he felt himself wobble as his feet reached the end of the roof top. He quickly regained his balance and with a swift move of his staff, he swung it to the right, causing his attack, along with FlaWizardmon X's to turn off course.

The sudden break in the connection disabled to the two attacks. Wizardmon then spun round in a full circle facing his rival once again before he thrust his staff forward unleashing a surprise attack. "Magical Game!"

FlaWizardmon X stumbled forward as the force behind Wizardmon's attack suddenly disappeared along with his own. He looked ahead to see a stream of energy hurtling straight for him with sparks igniting from it. The attack struck him head on and he screamed as he was sent spiralling out of control over the edge of the roof top.

Wizardmon stood up straight and smiled somewhat, holding his staff up right as everything went quiet.

Suddenly, FlaWizardmon X appeared directly behind him with both his canes in each hand. "Magic Ignition!"

Wizardmon didn't even have time to turn around, and he was struck from behind by two unison blasts. The attack threw him forward and he landed face down on the roof, skidding almost the full length of it.

"Magic Ignition!"

Before Wizardmon had chance to lift his head up, he was struck by another blast and thrown clean off the roof. Turning in the air, he screamed as he hit the ground, smack bang in the middle of a busy intersection disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Cars came to a screeching halt, with a few crashing into each other as the dust cloud slowly faded, revealing Wizardmon motionless and face down in a small crater in the middle of the road.

The sound of drivers sounding their horns further back in the traffic jam could be heard as Wizardmon groaned and slowly pushed himself up, picking up his staff in the process. Cringing and covered in dust and dirt, he looked up to see FlaWizardmon X floating down from the top of the building, coming to a stop just above a street lamp.

FlaWizardmon X chuckled as he descended down, holding both of his canes in each hand. "Look at you. Pathetic. Thought you could simply just run away from me like you did last time?"

"I did not run." Wizardmon replied, cringing a little as he slowly rose to his feet. "I choose to walk away from our last fight because you were not worth wasting my time and energy over. You are a ruthless, self-centred and greedy wizard who has more power than sense FlaWizardmon X."

FlaWizardmon X descended down and landed on top of a truck roof, ignoring the crowds of people that were starting to gather. "My goal was to become the greatest sorcerer in the Digital World and you fools were holding me back. Too bad you didn't finish the job all those years ago Wizardmon, otherwise you wouldn't find yourself in the situation you are in now…. Magic Ignition!" He skilfully spun both his matchstick canes in his hands before thrusting them forward and began to fire fireball after fireball.

Wizardmon reacted quickly and jumped out of the way, just in time before two fireballs struck the ground. He landed on the roof of a van and quickly manoeuvred his staff to block three oncoming fireballs.

People began to scream, and most ran as the battle began once more. A few stray fireballs struck vehicles and upon impact they exploded with glass shattering everything.

Wizardmon continued to jump back, landing on anything possible from cars to lampposts as he continued to dodge and block every attack that came his way, firing his own blast of energy at any chance he had. "This has to stop FlaWizardmon X!" he exclaimed as he jumped up onto the trailer of a truck. "This is not the place to settle our fight!"

FlaWizardmon X followed him. He jumped up onto the same lamppost Wizardmon had been stood on moments before. "You actually care about these humans?" he asked, scoffing a laugh. "Spending time with those DigiDestined really hasn't done you any good."

Wizardmon blocked the last fireball with his staff, which ricocheted off of it and disappeared high over the roof tops. "We should owe our lives to the DigiDestined. They have risked their own lives for us many times and protected the Digital World from evil Digimon, like Myotismon."

"The only person I owe is Myotismon. He is the one who has gifted me with even more strength… the strength to finally settle our rivalry once and for all!" FlaWizardmon X declared. "You, and your pathetic human friends, will never defeat him." he added before he launched himself at the champion Digimon preparing to swing his cane.

"Do you have no remorse for what you did?" Wizardmon demanded as he blocked the X Digimon's attack, before swing his staff at him straight afterwards.

FlaWizardmon quickly raised his two canes into an 'X' shape, shielding himself from Wizardmon's staff. "Of course not!" he spat back. "Did you really think I was going to spend the rest of my life in that grotty village?!" he swung both his canes either side of Wizardmon, but the champion Digimon spun his staff horizontally and stopping both of them with each end, a few sparks igniting as the three weapons made contact.

"Digimon died because of your greed!" Wizardmon exclaimed as he jumped back in an attempt to gain some distance between them. "And more left homeless!"

FlaWizardmon X floated forward, regaining the short space between him and Wizardmon. He chuckled darkly. "That village was a dump. I did those Digimon a favour. If it wasn't for me you, as well as all those other Digimon would be still stuck there unaware of what the Digital World is really like." He retorted. "You can thank me when you're ready. You wouldn't be at half the strength you are at now if you were still on that run down island."

Wizardmon glared at him, his eyes almost burning with anger. "I have no intention of thanking you FlaWizardmon X! A lot of Digimon took pride in that village! It was only you who was obsessed with power!"

"Times have changed Wizardmon. It's now survival of the fittest." FlaWizardmon X stated. "And I'm afraid _your_ time is now up."

* * *

TK's car came to a screeching halt as it reached the back of the line of cars that was gradually tailing back further and further. The doors flung open and everyone dashed out and gathered at the front of the car.

"Ah great, now what?" Matt groaned, glancing at TK.

TK took the tablet from his older sibling. "They are only five blocks from here."

"But if they keep moving we'll never catch them on foot." Patamon chirped up, resting on his partner's head.

"Yeah, in case you missed the signpost back there Uncle TK we're now in the Shibuya district." Stacey commented with a hint of sarcasm from behind the two men. "By this rate they'll be in Yokohama by sundown."

TK enlarged the map on the screen, which made the smaller streets a bit clearer. "There's no way we're gonna get anywhere in this traffic jam. If we plan a route through these side streets then maybe we can still reach Wizardmon." He said as he began to trace his finger along the screen."

"Wait, you can't go up that street, it's one way." Patamon pointed out.

"It's only a few hundred yards long. If we cut up that street it will lead us onto that one which then will take us straight towards Wizardmon and save us some time." Matt said.

Stacey sighed and shoved her hands in her skirt pockets before leaning against the side of the car. "By the time they've planned a route Wizardmon will be another ten blocks from here."

"Dad's good at planning directions." MJ stated from beside her. "It must come from planning all the great stories he writes. Even without a map he's good at finding his way. I remember my Mom always used to save he was a living sat nav."

Stacey hesitated a little, looking down at her boots a little awkwardly. "Do you… do you still see your Mom?" she asked.

MJ nodded. "Not as much as I used to. But every so often I fly to Osaka to spend a couple of weeks with her, mostly in the school holidays. I'm supposed to fly to Osaka next week for her birthday, but I'm not sure if Dad will let me go now that Myotismon has returned."

Stacey remained silent, still looking down at the ground and kicking the edge of the curb with her foot. She couldn't even remember the last time she saw or even heard from her own mother. She couldn't even remember when her birthday was, and it was always a sore subject for her father so she never brought it up.

At that moment TK and Matt headed back towards them. "Okay girls lets go." The latter said, walking around the front of the car to the passenger side.

As the Takaishi's and the Ishida's got into the car, Matt's cellphone sounded in his jacket pocket. Once he had sat down and closed the car door, he pulled it out and saw Izzy's name on the caller ID. He answered the call, switching it to speaker phone. "Hey Izzy, any info our magical friend?" he greeted with a hint of sarcasm at the last part of his comment.

"_I'm afraid not sorry. I've managed to get very little on FlaWizardmon X. He's a mysterious Digimon but is highly skilled in magic." _Izzy replied. _"The only one who can tell you more about him would be Wizardmon as it seems he has a past with this Digimon."_

"Well, we need to _find_ Wizardmon first." TK commented as he turned left onto an even smaller side street. "We're hoping to reach him very soon."

"_Please do. I'm already getting reports they have been spotted across the city. The last thing we need is this duel getting on the evening news."_

"They've been moving pretty fast across the city Izzy. I doubt anyone's got any footage for a decent news report yet." Matt said.

"_I hope so. The last thing I need is to anger the Governor even more and have the Japanese Army brought in."_

"I don't think he understands Digimon attacks aren't something we can simply deal with and sweep under the carpet. We're risking our lives trying to protect this city and all he cares about is preventing himself from looking bad." TK frowned.

"That's Politians for you." Matt casually added.

"Dad, Stop!" MJ suddenly shrieked, causing her father and uncle to jump.

TK slammed on the breaks and the car came to a screeching halt. "What?! What is it?" he exclaimed as he and Matt spun round to look to the back of his car.

The two men gasped as they saw two bright lights, one yellow and one blue, glowing through their daughter's respective pockets. "Uhh… Izzy, we'll call you back." Matt said before he hung up, stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

MJ and Stacey both glanced at each other before they placed their hands in their pockets and pulled out the two Spirit Stones of Hope and Friendship. The two stones were shining brightly.

"Wow the Spirit Stone's reacting to something!" Tsunomon piped up from beside his human partner. "It's glowing just like Margaret said hers was."

MJ stared at the yellow Spirit Stone in her hand before looking up at her younger cousin. "You don't suppose…"

"There's only one way to find out." Stacey replied. In a flash she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, with MJ quickly following suit.

"Hey girls, wait! Don't go running off!" TK exclaimed as he too got out of the car.

MJ and Stacey met at the rear of the car, and the Spirit Stones began to shine a little brighter. "This way." The Takaishi girl said before they took off down the street with their Digimon following behind.

Matt also got out of the car. But as he stood up and closed the door, he looked around the street a little suspiciously. "TK…." He began, walking around the front of the car to join his brother. "Is it just me, or does this street look rather familiar to you?"

TK looked around. "Now that you mention it… wasn't this the place where-"

Suddenly there was a faint explosion in the distance, which cut TK off in mid sentence. He, along with Matt and Gatomon turned around to see smoke rising up into the sky.

"That could be Wizardmon!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Gatomon, you go and find Wizardmon and make sure he's alright. We'll stay here with the girls." Matt instructed.

The small champion Digimon nodded before she took off up the street and began leaping up onto cars, lampposts and window ledges as she made her way towards the roof tops.

Down the street, the two girls came to a stop where there was a gap in the buildings. The Spirit Stones were now shining at their strongest. Between the gap in the buildings was a small square park with only a slide, seesaw and a set of swings; most likely for the children who lived in the apartment buildings on each side.

Unknown to the two girls, almost thirty years ago the park had not existed… and the space it was occupying had been nothing more than an empty piece of dirt land…

"It looks like the Spirit Stones are reacting to something in the park." Tokomon said, breaking the silence. He leapt up onto MJ's back and perched himself on top of her hat.

MJ and Stacey began to walk forward off of the sidewalk and into the park. As they both put one foot onto the colourful surface of the area, the Spirit Stones began to vibrate and shine even brighter.

"Whoa!" the two blonde girls gasped as they raised the Spirit Stones higher towards their faces.

Just then, two beams of blue and yellow lights shot out from the two stones and up into the sky.

"Hey what's that?!" TK exclaimed as he and Matt began to run from the car and towards their daughters.

The rays of light began to expand. The yellow light engulfed MJ and Tokomon whilst the blue light engulfed Stacey, Tsunomon and SnowKoromon. The two lights and their energies then began to twist like tornados….

The Spirit Stones floated up out of the girls' hands and hovered just in front of them before it ascended slightly upwards coming to a stop above their heads. Sparks began to fly and little white energy balls, like fireflies, exploded from inside the stones and began to whizz around the tornado as the wind carried them. As some past the girls and Digimon, voices could be heard echoing faintly…..

"_You had your chance… Grizzly Wing!"_

_There were fearful cries of two mysterious voices before two attacks were heard. _

"_Pumpkinmon Power!"_

"_Rock Fist Attack!"_

Tokomon, Tsunomon and SnowKoromon gasped and jumped forward in front of their partners.

"_TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… PATAMON!"_

"_TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GABUMON!"_

"_SNOWKOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO… SNOWAGUMON!"_

The three rookie Digimon took a defensive stance as the whirlwind continued to spin around them and voices were heard again, this time familiar ones…

"_Pumpkinmon!"_

"_Gotsumon!"_

The yellow and blue lights became stronger before they suddenly exploded, almost blinding the girls and Digimon who shielded their eyes with their arms.

Through the light they could see the Spirit Stones were slowly descended back down towards them and began to change their shapes and expand.

Matt and TK reached the edge of the park, both men skidding to a halt on the sidewalk just as the two energy whirlwinds began to fade around the girls. They shielded their eyes as the light was still a little bright at first, but once it had faded enough, TK was the first to lower his hand and look into the park.

He gasped. "Matt, look!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Matt slowly lowered his arm and he too looked on in surprise. "Oh great…. This is all we need." He said with a sigh. He glanced at his brother, who began to smile, and Matt couldn't help smiling either and the two siblings soon began to chuckle.

MJ and Stacey just stared at their fathers a little strangely. They glanced at each other before they slowly turned around and looked at the two new Digimon standing before them….

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon.

* * *

Wizardmon grunted as he was thrown against the side of a building with such force he smashed a few of the bricks to pieces along with a small window. He quickly leapt up and soared high into the air above the rooftops as FlaWizardmon X charged at him once more.

The X Digimon grinned as he fired a fire ball from one of his canes. He knew he was tiring Wizardmon now, as the champion Digimon's reflexes weren't as quick as before.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon fired a beam of energy from his staff.

FlaWizardmon X swung his cane, slicing through the attack disabling it. "Magic Ignition!" he then fired two rays of fire which spiralled together and slammed into Wizardmon.

Wizardmon was thrown from the air and against a roof of a building and skidded across the full length of it. Coming to a slow stop he groaned and pushed himself up to see FlaWizardmon X flying towards him grasping both of his canes. "Enough playing around." He muttered as he slowly rose to his feet, picking up his staff. "It's time to settle this unfinished business and avenge the Digimon who suffered because of your greed…"

FlaWizardmon X chuckled as he dipped down and picked up speed, the tips of his canes beginning to glow. "Fire Cloud!" he swung both of his canes in unison in a particular motion.

As the X Digimon landed on the roof top, huge flames suddenly appeared around the edges trapping Wizardmon. The flames roared as they sprouted up three times the size of the Digimon.

Wizardmon gasped as he looked around. All around him were flames and the heat from them was intensifying.

FlaWizardmon X strode forward, swinging his canes around once causing the tips to glow and ignite. "Give up Wizardmon." He spoke as he continued forward, causing Wizardmon to back up as far as he could against the flames. "There is nowhere to go. Just admit it, I've won. Admit I was right to leave that dump and pursue more power."

"It's not over yet." Wizardmon retorted. He grabbed his cape and swiftly wrapped it around his body, and in a flash he disappeared.

"Huh?" FlaWizardmon X came to a stop. He looked around in every direction possible before he growled. "Show yourself you coward!" he demanded.

There was no response at first, and the only sound was the roaring flames surrounding him. But then, Wizardmon's voice was heard, echoing across the rooftop. "Magical Game!"

FlaWizardmon X gasped, and quickly took a defensive stance looking around cautiously and waiting for the on coming attack. But it never came.

Instead, his surroundings suddenly changed. His wall of flames disappeared and they were quickly replaced by images of the village he used to live in.

"Wha….? What's going on?" the X Digimon demanded.

The village was how he had remembered it before he left. A small cluster of wooden huts in the heart of the island that was situated three miles off the coast of the Continent of Serve.

But the images soon changed. The village became dark, and the huts slowly turned into flames with thick smoke clogging up the sky. Screams of Digimon could be heard as explosions ripped into the ground sending mounds of dirt and rubble flying in all directions.

FlaWizardmon X's eyes widened a little as he slowly turned in a full circle; each way he looked he was greeted with the deathly image of the village. "…..If this is some trick of yours Wizardmon to try and make me feel guilty it will not work!" he shouted, turning each way possible in an attempt to try and locate the champion Digimon.

The huts slowly stopped burning, and all that was left was their burnt out frameworks, burnt to the colour of black with some still smouldering. Amongst the remains, the occupants of the huts appeared looking straight at him.

FlaWizardmon X gasped a little as he backed up, but his expression soon soured and he clutched onto both of his canes. "Wizardmon!" he bellowed. "Show yourself! Stop hiding and come out and fight like a mon"

But the visions remained. Each Digimon that had lost their life that day floated towards him like a haunting ghost. Witchmon, Soulmon, Sorcermon…..They kept on coming and coming at every angle and FlaWizardmon X tried in vein to stop them by swiping his canes.

As he took one last useless swing at the coming Soulmon, he spun round a hundred and eighty degrees when he thought he heard something behind him. But he was met with the image of mega level Callismon. The beast Digimon he had crossed paths with just once years ago…. His eyes widened as Callismon came towards him, roaring loudly….

Just as Callismon was almost on top of FlaWizardmon X, his image suddenly broke apart and Wizardmon burst through it, the tip of his staff glowing as he prepared his attack.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon's voice echoed throughout the city as he thrust his staff forward and an intensifying electrical fuelled lightning beam was let loose, and in a split second it hurtled straight for FlaWizardmon X piercing straight through his mid section.

The X Digimon gasped, the sudden shock of the attack paralysing his body. The rest of the visions quickly disappeared as the lightning beam left his body through his back and the views of Shibuya and beyond returned.

FlaWizardmon X dropped his two matchstick canes as his body shuddered. They hit the roof and immediately disintegrated. "A-argh….. C-Curse you, Wizardmon!" he managed to cry out, with Wizardmon's name echoing, just before his body exploded into a shower of data.

Wizardmon floated down and landed on the rooftop just as the last few pieces of FlaWizardmon X's data disappeared. He remained still, just staring at the spot where his rival had been until he heard something behind him. Slowly turning around, he looked to see Gatomon had appeared, leaping across the gap between the buildings and landing just on the edge of the rooftop.

The wizard Digimon just stared at her, before he smiled warmly.

Gatomon stared back, breathing a little heavy at first before she caught her breath. She realised he was okay, only a few minor injures that would soon heal. But the main thing was, he had survived. She relaxed and stood up straight, smiling back at him.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
